Poke-Bo-bobo
by delilahmonclova18
Summary: Czar Baldy Bald the 4th wants to take over the world with Yveltal at his side. It's up to Bo-bobo and his friends to save the world and return back home. I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of Bo-bobo

Beauty's Memories

**Hey, guys. It's me, the Narrator. This is my FanFiction. If your a fan of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, you may know Beauty. We don't know much about her past life. We know that Beauty was raised in Inafu Village. But, I believe that Beauty was _not_** **born in Inafu Village. Do you remember in Episode 7, when Softon has a locket of him and Beauty as a child? This indicates that Beauty was born in the Babylon Kingdom, Softon's hometown. **

**Enjoy, anyway, I hope you believe in my theory (if you want to. Everyone has their own theories and opinions). **

Chapter 1: Beauty's dream

_In Beauty's Dream..._

The whole background was completely black. Beauty was walking, calling her friends. She was wearing a rainbow-shaped necklace.

Beauty: Bo-bobo! Gas-can! Mr. Softon! Anyone here?!

No response.

Beauty: (thinking) Where are those guys? They should be here by than.

All of a sudden, she was attacked by an male angel. But, this angel was red and black all over his hair, outfit (which was a red coat over his black shirt and pants), his shoes, and over his spear.

Beauty: Who are you?

Male Angel: I'm Pete. I'm the leader of the Angels of Darkness.

Beauty: The Angels...of Darkness?

Pete: That's right! It's an evil organization. We are looking for new members. Want to join?

Beauty: No thank you.

Pete: Well than, I'll force you to join!

Pete grabbed Beauty's arm very tightly. She tried to get him off of her arm. He didn't budge.

Beauty: Anyone! Help me!

Suddenly, a heart-shaped arrow appears and hits Pete. He screams, let go of Beauty's arm, and disappeared. Beauty falls down and turns around.

Beauty: (turn around) Bo-bobo? Is that you?

But, it was not Bo-bobo. It was a woman who also has hot pink hair like Beauty. Expect, she has long, flowing hair. She was wearing a multi-colored dress that stops at her ankles, purple high-heels, blue angel wings-shaped earrings on each of her ears, pink bracelets on both of her wrists, and her eyes were blue. She was also wearing a rainbow-shaped necklace, like Beauty. Beauty stands up.

Beauty: (crying) Who are you?!

?: Beauty, are you okay?

Beauty: Yeah. I'm fine. _And_ how do you know my name?!

?: Beauty, you need to be careful with the Angels of Darkness.

Beauty: Be careful?

?: Whatever you do, _ don't _join their group. (leaves)

Beauty: Wait, please, come back!

_Beauty's Dream Ends..._


	2. Enter Don Patch, The FarFetch'd Hero

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 2: Enter Don Patch, The FarFetch'd Hero

Recap

Narrator: Rising from the split-ends of society to protect the peace and freedom of hair everywhere. He is Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and his Pokemon partner, Totodile, The greatest hero hair-kind has ever known. Okay, well maybe I'm exaggerating a little. Okay, you got me. He's not a hero at all.

Bo-bobo: But admit it. I'm heroish!

Beauty: Funny, you don't look heroish!

Tour: He _doesn't _ look all that heroish.

Ninetales: Me either.

Narrator: Something about this show isn't kosher.

Beauty: Kosher!?

Tour and Ninetales: What the heck is kosher?!

(A clip of Bo-bobo defeating Hagen)

Narrator: Fate brought Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, and Hoothoot together and their frolickles through the follicles have just begun. However Pickles has been written out of the series forever. Poor guy, he's green with envy.

Pickle: I've gotta get me a better agent!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: No more puns...

(Don Patch collapses)

Bo-bobo: I'd say that guy was wiggin' out.

(The Kopatches run to Don Patch)

Underboss: Well, well! It's you, Wig-Bro! You're gonna pay for all the hair you ripped off!

Mightyena: (growling) I'll make you dinner!

Nix and Mepple was afraid of Mightyena.

Beauty, Twilight, and Hoothoot: You've got us confused.

Bo-bobo: No, he doesn't, I was confused before I met him.

Totodile: Yeah.

(The mysterious boy, Dian, and Absol from the first episode spies on Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, and Hoothoot)

Narrator: What's he looking at?

(the title card appears)

Beauty: Chapter 2: Enter Don Patch, The FarFetch'd Hero

(Cut to an office of a dog running for President)

Pochi: Everything in the papers, these days is corruption and scandals. This country's really gone to the dogs.

Second Dog: That's why the people need to elect you, you're the only leader we can trust.

Pochi: Right. Now, get me some kibble.

(A third dog rushes in through a door)

Third Dog: The election results just came in!

Second Dog: Ahh. I'm sure we won by a huge margin.

Third Dog: He got absolutely no votes!

Second Dog: Whaaa?!

Pochi: No way! How can the voters just flush me down the same toilet I drink out of? Why? Why? WHYYYYYYYYY?!

Third Dog: ...Because you're a dog.

(bells ring, and Pochi and his partner spin around, barking wildly, and jump in opposite directions. The office scene pans out out from the outside of Bo-bobo's afro)

Bo-bobo: This is me, reporting live from the Dog Party Election Headquarters.

Totodile: And Totodile, his partner.

Underboss and Mightyena: No cameras allowed!

(The Kopatches are still around Don Patch, shouting "Boss, Boss...")

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Whew.

(the Director claps at Bo-bobo's and Totodile's performance, while Underboss and Mightyena jumps up and down, shouting "No cameras!")

Director: Wonderful job, Bo-bobo and Totodile. The camera loves you both.

Bo-bobo: I was real nervous.

Totodile: Me, too.

Beauty: Please, answer him. He's driving me nuts.

Tour, Ninetales, Mepple, Nix, Twilight, and Hoothoot: I know _ exactly _ how you feel.

Natalie: Hey, Narrator! Can you resume to the chapter now?!

Hitmonchan: Please!

Narrator: Fine, fine. Let's resume to the chapter!

Ninetales: Thank goodness! This is nuts!

Tour: Yeah!

''Wake the Boss up! Quick, give him some soda!'', Underboss shouts as he tries to wake up Don Patch. The Kopatches put Don Patch on his back, and they give him a can of soda to sip, Don Patch wakes up.

''I won't go to school, mommy!'' The Kopatches are startled, but He collapses again,

''What do you think that was all about?'' '' Hey, who's this mommy guy?'' The Kopatch were mumbling talking to each others.

''MORE SODA! He needs more soda!'' They give him more cans of soda, that Don Patch sips all at once, and he suddenly gets rejuvinated, and jumps up into the air.

''FUZZY-LICIOUS!'' Underboss and the Kopatches are all amazed by his recovery. But, Bo-bobo's group weren't amused. ''Don Patch is as crazy as Bo-bobo.'' Twilight says in confusement.

''Don Patch!'' Bo-bobo suddenly jumps up at Don Patch, and sticks him in his afro, wearing him like a hat.

''Ah-ha! So that's where I put my hat! My precious bonnet Mumsy gave me, I thought I lost you forever. So, how do I look?'' ''You...look...beautiful.'' Totodile complemented Bo-bobo.

Bo-bobo strikes a feminine pose, showing off Don Patch as a hat. The Kopatches are still calling out to Don Patch.

''Darn Wig-Bro.'' '' Wig-Bro!'' Behind Underboss, there was a 6-year-old boy with glasses. His name is Conan Edogawa. Conan has dark brown hair which mostly hangs downwards just above his blue eyes, but there are also a few strands that stick up at the front and back of his head. Conan's usual outfit consists of a blue suit jacket with a single button and a pair of shorts, red trainers and white socks, even though he has taken to wearing more casual clothing as time goes on. He also wears a red bowtie and his dad's old glasses. Both these items were later specifically modified by Professor Agasa to include a voice changer, microphone, and homing device, to aid in Conan in his cases. His red shoes have also been modified to harness electric and magnetic fields to stimulate pressure points on Conan's foot, greatly enhancing his kicking power.

Conan's Jewelpet partner is Yuku. Yuku is a naturally colored beagle, usually in Light Brown, Brown and White in color alongside his blue Jewel Eyes. He only wears a Beret on top of his head and a light blue ribbon on his himself specializes on Intellect and is well known on Detective skills. He rarely uses his Jewel Flash, an attack that Jewelpets use for magic. The reason is he believes that magic can't solve anything.

Conan's Pokemon partner is Wynaut, the Bright Pokemon. Wynaut is a small, bipedal Pokémon covered in blue fur. Its head is spherical with ear-like, fingerless arms on either side and a bulbous growth on its forehead. It has a wide mouth with a serrated upper jaw and a pink tongue. Its eyes appear closed, each curving upward to a point in the center. The fur on its body ends in a zigzag pattern, extending over its short legs. Wynaut's tail is long and completely black, ending in a round, flattened tip with a white, eye-like spot. It will test its endurance by squeezing up against other Wynaut at night. In doing so, it strengthens itself, toughens its spirit, and learns to deal powerful counterattacks. When angered, it will slap the ground with its tail. As it loves to eat sweet fruit, it is also drawn to fruit gardens.

Conan was calling to Underboss, trying to reason with him. Conan knows that these people aren't the wig bros. But, Underboss doesn't listen to him.

''Look, guys, I told you before - We're not this Wig-Bro gang you've been looking for.'' '' Huh?'' The Wiggin gang were confused. Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut were sighed in relieved.

''You're not, then who are you?'' Underboss asks.

''Who am I? I'm your dream come true.'' Bo-bobo and Totodile strikes another feminine pose.

''Then somebody wake me!'' Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut walks up to the rest of Bo-bobo's gang. Conan started pulling Beauty's vest. ''Um...excuse me, miss.'' Beauty noticed and looked down to see Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut. ''Oh, hello. What's your name?'' ''I'm Conan Edogawa. And this is my partners, Yuku and Wynaut.'' ''Hello!'' ''You must be Beauty, right?'' ''Yes, I am. Depending on you, you are not from this world, either.'' ''Yes. I come here to apologies for this misunderstanding situation. They always accused people.'' ''That's okay, Conan.''

''Yuku! long time no see, buddy!'' ''Hello, Tour. How are you?'' ''fine.'' ''And this is your Pokemon, Conan?'' ''Yup!'' ''Let's see.'' Beauty takes out her Pokedex andpoints it to Wynaut.

Pokedex: Wynaut, the Bright Pokémon. Wynaut are the pre-evolved form of Wobbuffet. They travel in herds and at night, and retire to caves where they sleep together in groups.

Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, and Hoothoot also introduced to Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut. Conan takes out his Pokedex.

Pokedex: (to Hoothoot) Hoothoot, the Owl Pokemon. It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can rarely be seen. (to Hitmonchan) Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon. Hitmonchan specializes in punch attacks. Its moves are faster than the eye. (to Ninetales) Ninetales, the Fox Pokémon. The evolved form of Vulpix. It has nine tails and a shining golden fleece. Ninetales are said to live very long lives.

After that, Natalie says, ''So, let me guess, you three got transported here by the same beam of light.'' ''Yes!'' Hitmonchan adds, ''And your travelling with Don Patch so you can find a way home.'' ''Yes!'' Conan explains everything to them. The others understand.

The Kopatch was trying to get Don Patch down.'' Hold on, Boss!'' '' Yeah, Boss. Don't worry - we'll get you down.'' ''Yeah, we know you're not a hat.'' Don Patch realizes the truth that he's NOT a hat.

''Huh? whaddaya mean I'm not a hat?!''

Cicada: If that guy thinks he's a hat, then I'm a white gaberdine suit. Oh, wait, I can't wear white after Labor Day! Aaaaahh!

(the cicada flies off)

''That was real close. You had me believing I really was a hat. I never met a Wiggin' Specialist who had truly mastered mind control, before. Well, two can play at that game, so I'm challenging you to a duel!''

''Sure thing.'' Bo-bobo and Totodile accepts this challenge.

''You're going down! Alright, let the Wiggin' Out Contest begin!''

Announcer: When challenged to a Wiggin' Out Contest, both players must choose a mutual theme, and whoever wigs out the best, using that theme wins. Employees of Bo-BoBo not eligible. For complete details, visit .

Kopatch 1: No one can wig out like Don Patch!

Underboss: It's all over for that guy.

(Don Patch struggles to pull himself out of Bo-bobo's afro)

Conan: Wiggin'...Out...Contest?!

Yuku: I never see this before.

Wynaut: Me, either.

Twilight: I hope Bo-bobo is gonna be alright.

Hoothoot: I hope so.

Natalie: COME ON, BO-BOBO! SHOW DON PATCH WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!

Hitmonchan: YOU TOO, TOTODILE!

Nix: I'd know you can do it!

Mepple: So loud...

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, and Hoothoot: This is ridiculous.

Don Patch: I'm gonna change the rules. You're Pokemon must be part of the contest. _And_ there's noone better like my Pokemon partner, FarFetch'd!

Don Patch throws the Pokeball and lands in the middle. It appears to be FarFetch'd. Farfetch'd resembles a brown duck with a white underbelly. It has a yellow beak and a V-shaped, black marking on its forehead. It has wings as big as its body, which appear to be prehensile enough to substitute for hands. It has yellow legs with webbed feet. Farfetch'd is always seen carrying a leek stalk or spring onion. It carries it in its wings, and sometimes chooses to hold it in its beak or feet instead. Unable to live without its stick, Farfetch'd will defend the stalk with its life. Known uses for the stick include use as a weapon, nesting material, and emergency food source. It is selective about which sticks it will use, and has been known to fight over good ones.

FarFetch'd: FarFetch'd reporting to duty, master Don Patch!

Don Patch: Hmm!

Twilight: FarFetch'd. Let's see what he's about...''

Twilight takes out her Pokedex and points it to FarFetch'd.

Pokedex: Farfetch'd, a Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd makes a delicious meal, especially when cooked with leek. Because of this, Farfetch'd is nearly extinct.

Natalie: (looking at Twilight's Pokedex) 'Nearly extinct'? What does it mean by that?

Hitmonchan: You see, FarFetch'd is one of the rare Pokemon. There's only a few of them.

Ninetales: That's true. Trainers can't find FarFetch'd.

Hoothoot: That's why it makes it rare.

Don Patch: Let's pick a theme.

Beauty: (thinking) I hope it's something Bo-bobo knows about.

Twilight: Me, too.

(Don Patch finally gets out of the afro, and takes a piece of it with him, along with Sally)

Don Patch: Hey, how about Christmas?

(Everyone dressed up as Santa flies by on a reindeer)

Everyone: It's AUGUST!

Risumi: Sounds pretty nutty to me.

Risuo: Don't leave me for Santa!

(Don Patch lands on his feet)

Risumi: Hm!

Bo-bobo: (crying) First my hat leaves, now Sally leaves Bill!

Totodile: (crying) This is a sad world.

Beauty: She leaves him in every episode!

Everyone else: That's true!

Don Patch: Let's wig out, I'll go first!

FarFetch'd: Good luck, you two. You'll gonna need it.

Narrator: The Don Patch Theater is proud to present the Feel-Good Christmas Movie of the Summer - "I'm Dreaming of a Slight Christmas!" Chapter 1: Don Patch the Red-Nosed Whatever-He-Is.

Movie Narrator: On a cold, frigid, and lonely Christmas Eve, a prepubescent Don Patch and his Pokemon partner, FarFetch'd, tries to earn enough money to buy Christmas Presents for his family, by selling churros on a street corner.

Don Patch: Churros, get your churros, here. Red hot churros.

FarFetch'd: Get your red hot churros.

Movie Narrator: But no one bought any churros. If only people knew they were delicious treats with powdered sugar, Then maybe poor Don Patch and FarFetch'ds' fate would've been different. Then again, who told the simpleton to sell something no one ever heard of?

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd is covered with snow, as they still holds the box of churros)

Don Patch: Churros, red hot... (he shivers) Oh, this is bad. I haven't even sold one, yet. Some merry Christmas. (blows his hands to keep warm) I'm cold, It's freezing. (visions of Don Patch getting kicked out by the landlord are seen) But my landlord won't let me back in until I've paid my rent. What shall I do?

FarFetch'd: (shivering) Please, buy our churros...

Partygoer girl: Hurry, hurry! The party's about to start!

Partygoer guy: What's the rush? They're probably serving the same bad food as last year.

Don Patch: A party? Maybe we should go.

FarFetch'd: _And _we can have people to buy our churros.

Don Patch: Great idea, FarFetch'd.

(At a Christmas Party, people are enjoying themselves)

Don Patch: (over P.A.) We've got some great food for you, this year, folks!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Great food!

Partygoer guy: Fantastic!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Churros!

Everyone: CHURROS?!

(the curtains of the stage open up)

Don Patch: That's right, yum-yummy churros! (A woman screams)

FarFetch'd: Buy them before they get cold, folks.

Partygoer guy: (whispering) That's even lamer than the food served last year.

(Don Patch jumps down from the stage, while FarFetch'd flies off stage and both of them charges at the crowd)

Don Patch: CHURROOOOOO! Here, EAT! EAT A CHURRO!

FarFetch'd was using peck to peck at people.

(the partygoer guy has a churro almost in his face, and screams of fright)

Don Patch: Hmmm? It's quite delicious. Hee-hee!

FarFetch'd: Yeah...really delicious.

Partygoer guy: Ahh! Who is this guy? And what's up with that bird holding a green onion?

Partygoer girl: Help us!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd laughs evilly, until an officer arrives on the scene)

Officer: Okay! Let's see your invitation!

Don Patch: I'M THE CATERER, and churros are on the menu. Please, you have got to take a churro! Please try a little one, I swear, they're delicious.

FarFetch'd: Please!

(A churro is out in the snow)

Don Patch: (crying) CHURROOOS! CHURROS!

Narrator: The End!

''So, then, how did you like my Wiggin' Out?'' '' Four cheers for Don Patch!'' '' Churros! Churros! Churros! Churros!''

Bo-bobo and Totodile is taking tissues out of a box, wiping themself as they cries.

''That was a touching tale.'' ''Yeah. Very touching.''

''With heart!'' Everyone screams.

''So, in my book, that means I win!'' ''We did it!''

''But, Bo-bobo didn't even have a turn yet.'' Conan explains. Everyone else agree.

''Hey, I don't think so. I'll show you what the real Christmas Wiggin' Out is all about!'' ''Let's show him, Bo-bobo!''

''Oh, yeah?'' Bo-bobo and Totodile is reading a book.

''Once upon a time, there lived a girl named Goldilocks, and it was Christmas.''

''I think you brought the wrong book.'' Beauty says. Everyone nods their heads.

Narrator: And now, the sequel to Don Patch's Wig Out, The Bo-BoBo Theater proudly present Bo-BoBo in "A Very Bo-BoBo Christmas!" Chapter 1: I'll Be Bo For Christmas.

Beauty: No more please!

Conan: Let's just get over this.

Everyone else: AGREE!

K-BAD Radio Announcer: You're listening to the Sounds of Christmas on K-BAD. Hey, I hope you stopped by the K-BAD Van, today, outside the mall, and picked up one of our Prize Giveaway Entry Forms. Just fill it out, and maybe you can win a year's supply of hot pepper-flavored artificial gelatin. Mmm, mmm, yummy.

(Bo-bobo is seen holding a cup of said gelatin)

Bo-bobo: Yeah, as in me.

Totodile: _AND _ me.

(vision ends)

Bo-bobo: I'm trying real hard to fill out this entry form, BUT, it's in Japanese! (draws a fancy doodle) I'll just draw a fancy doodle in there. That should be enough to get noticed. Hot Pepper Gelatin, that's for me! Hm... (is suddenly saddened) Wait, I'm allergic.

Totodile: Oh no!

Narrator: The End!

Conan and Beauty: That's it?!

Twilight, Hoothoot, Mepple, and Nix: Too short...Yet so ridiculous.

Natalie and Hitmonchan: (crying hysterical) That's so sad!

Yuku and Wynaut: Why are you two crying?!

Don Patch was also crying out,'' That is way too sad! I can't believe someone could actually have such sad Christmas memories as that!'' FarFetch'd agreed.

''But he never even entered the contest!''

''(gasps, and a goldfish falls from a broken net) He just... wigged out. (collapses)''

''BOSS!'' Kopatch yells. They give him cans of soda, which he drinks, and immediately recovers.

''FUZZY-LICIOUS! Your Wig Out story was very sad, but I'm not ready to concede, just yet. I'm about to get... Real jiggin' with the Wiggin'!'' ''That's right!''

''That's right, Don Patch don't play! When the Boss Wigs Out, he'll scream and shout!''

Don Patch gets himself ready to wig out.

''Oh!'' ''Ah!'' ''Mm-Hmm!''

Don Patch just does two devil horn poses with his hands, and stands on his toes, pushing his hands forward. '' Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out''

Everyone was disappointed. ''Ugh! Not worth seeing for!''

''I've seen better Wiggin' Out on manequins - Bald headed manequins.'' ''Yeah! Bald headed manequins!''

''Oh, yeah?! Than, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!'' Everyone was shocked.

Everyone (exept for Bo-bobo and Totodile): A Pokemon Battle?!

Underboss: Yeah! A Pokemon Battle! Bo-bobo won't stand a chance!

Kopatch: Way to go!

Natalie: Awesome! We're going to see a _ real _ Pokemon battle!

Hitmonchan: I can't wait!

Nix: I'll bring the popcorn! (uses his magic to make popcorn appear)

Natalie: (sitting down) We're gonna have the best seats for this battle!

Mepple: You three got to be serious!

Conan: I never seen a Pokemon Battle before. Have you, ?

Beauty: No, I haven't. And why did you called me ' '?

Conan: Just to be polite.

Yuku: _This_ I got to see!

Ninetales: Me, too.

Tour: Me, three!

Don Patch: You see, I wanted to know your Pokemon's strength. So, A Pokemon Battle is a good start. Do you accept this?

Bo-bobo: Yes.

Don Patch: Than, let's began! Right, FarFetch'd?!

FarFetch'd: Yep!

Bo-bobo: Ready, Totodile?!

Totodile: Ready!

Twilight: (thinking) These two are really pumped up. I need to know about Pokemon Battle to get back the Elements of Harmony from Czar Baldy Bald the 4th.

(Don Patch and Bo-bobo was standing in opposite directions, with FarFetch'd and Totodile in front of them. Underboss and Mightyena was standing between them as a referee. The others were sitting to watch them.)

Underboss: Alright, everyone! Me and Mightyena will be the referees of this battle!

Mightyena: Each of you must have one Pokemon each. The winner depends on if the opponent's Pokemon are unable to continue.

Underboss and Mightyena: Began!

Don Patch: I'll go first! FarFetch'd, use Fury Attack!

FarFetch'd: Fury...Attack!

(FarFetch'd used Fury Attack with his green onion to attack Totodile)

Bo-bobo: Dodge it!

(Totodile dodges FarFetch'ds' Fury Attack)

Bo-bobo: Totodile, use Scratch!

(Totodile use Scratch to attack FarFetch'd)

Don Patch: Use Brave Bird!

Beauty: Brave Bird?

Conan: (to Beauty) Brave Bird is a flying-type move. The user tucks in its wings and charges from a low altitude. The user also takes serious damage.

Yuku: Brave Bird is a very risky move.

(FarFetch'd flies to the air. Totodile stop using attack. FarFetch'd flies down straight to Totodile. He was glowing red)

Bo-bobo: Watch out!

Totodile: Huh?

(Totodile got hit and slids to Bo-bobo's side)

Don Patch: (laughs) You'll should give up! I have more experience in Battle than you!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Give up!

Natalie: DON'T GIVE UP, BOBO-BO!

Hitmonchan: YEAH! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!

Nix: WE BELIEVE IN YOU!

(Everyone yells in support. Bo-bobo nods at them and look at Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Bo-bobo: Totodile, Get up!

Totodile: (grunting) Right!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Huh?

Bo-bobo: Totodile, use Scratch!

(Totodile use Scratch to attack FarFetch'd)

Don Patch: The same move? FarFetch'd, use Fury Att...

Bo-bobo: Totodile, grab FarFetch'ds' green onion with your teeth!

Tour: Grab the green onion?!

Twilight, Hoothoot, Ninetales, Mepple, Conan, Yuku, and Beauty: Is that his strategy?!

Natalie, Hitmonchan, and Nix: Great job, Bo-bobo!

Don Patch: What?!

FarFetch'd: No way!

(Totodile chops FarFetch'ds' green onion)

FarFetch'd: Hey! Let go, you Alligator breath!

Bo-bobo: Now, Totodile, use scratch!

(Totodile use scratch to finally attack FarFetch'd)

FarFetch'd: Ahh...

Don Patch: NO! FarFetch'd!

(FarFetch'd fainted)

Underboss: FarFetch'd is unable to battle! Totodile wins.

Mightyena: That means Bo-bobo wins this battle!

KoPatch: NO!

Everyone: Great job!

Natalie, Hitmonchan, Nix, and Mepple: You did it!

Twilight and Hoothoot: Great job!

Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut: You're strategy was effective!

Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales: Good job!

Don Patch: I...lost?

Underboss: Cheer up, Boss!

KoPatch: Yeah! cheer up!

FarFetch'd: But, we never lose!

''Hey, Bo-bobo! That was a great battle! But, I'll still win. Transform! (he spins in place, and becomes a shuriken) Ninja Star! You're mine!'' The Kopatches and the Underboss react in alarm and amazement.

''Boss has gone berserk.'' Don Patch flies towards Bo-bobo and Totodile to attack him.

''Now I'm the star on top of a Christmas tree - In a ninja's house! Wig Out! (he slashes around Bo-bobo) Don Patch Ninja Star Attack! (keeps flying around, slashing at Bo-bobo's body) How do you like me, now, huh? Too petrified to even fight back, right? (laughs maniacally)'' Everyone was thinking, including Beauty.

''(thinking) Something is definitely wrong, Bo-bobo should be able to dodge a simple attack like that, easily.''

(scene goes to inside of Bo-BoBo, where a man is in a cockpit, apparently piloting him)

Pilot: There's something terribly wrong.

Commander: You see? That's why you're not ready to pilot Bo-BoBo, just yet!

Pilot: Oh yeah? I'll show you the best Bo-BoBo piloting you've ever seen! (looks around for a solution) Huh, I knew I should've read the manual. There must be something! (he notices a statue with two buttons below the head, holding a sign) Huh? That's it! I'll show those two! (he pushes the buttons, and something happens on the outside)

Four points of light are seen in the sky. '' Huh? What's that?'' Bo-bobo develops a yellow aura, as he summons each piece of a combination.

''Aircraft Number 1! (a spacecraft flies towards him) Number 2! (another similar looking spacecraft flies towards him) Number 3! (a table flies towards him) Flying Pig! (the pig oinks, and Bo-bobo jumps to combine with the four items) Formation! (the items go into a formation, and combine with Bo-bobo) UNITE!''

Everyone: Ah...

Underboss, Mightyena, and KoPatch: Ah...

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (gasps)

Bo-bobo and the objects and pig combine to form... a linked game on two handhelds at a table.

''Uniting complete!'' Bo-bobo and the Game Boy Pig play a two-player game with each other.

Everyone: YOU CALL THIS UNITING?!

Game Boy Pig: Hey, go away, will you? You're making me lose.

Everyone: You gonna play this all day?

''No, we'll take a break for pizza.'' ''Yeah.''

''(growls) I've got next. (he rushes towards them with handheld game system in hand) I can't wait, let me play NOW!'' FarFetch'd, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, and Wynaut wanted to play, too. Twilight, Hoothoot, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Conan, Mepple, and Yuku sighed.

Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and the Pig play a three-player game. While Totodile,FarFetch'd, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, and Wynaut watch. ''I hate playing three-way.''

''Uh, hey, Boss?''

''I think the Wig Out's over. And speaking of segues, who's that Wig Bro group you were talking about before?'' Beauty asks to Underboss.

''The Chrome Domes are terrorizing the people of Wigginsville with their Hair Hunting squads.'' Underboss explains.

''You don't mean...? Bo-bobo! It's the Hair Hunting Troops, They've already come to this village!'' Beauty yells. Everyone tried to get Bo-bobo to listen.

A Hair Hunter shows up, behind Beauty. '' Hold on, I'm winning big time!''

Beauty gasps, and screams as she realized a Hair Hunter was behind her. '' Huh?'' Everyone turns around and Beauty being captured by a hair hunter name Tarashi.

''Let go of me! Let go!'' Beauty was hitting him to let go of her. Tarashi laughs evilly.

''Yipes!''

(Eyecatch begins and ends)

''AHHHH! Let go of me!'' Beauty was hitting him over and over again.

''(evil laugh) She's got gorgeous hair.'' Tarashi evilly laughs.

''Hey, let go of her!'' Everyone rushed to Beauty's rescue.

''Hmm...Come on out, Cinccino.'' Tarashi throws his Pokeball and appears Cinccino, the Scarf Pokemon. Cinccino is a furry, gray chinchilla-like Pokémon. It has large ears located to the sides of its head, with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. Its eyes are large and brown, with a small, rounded nose. Its limbs are somewhat rounded and small, and its tail is long, fluffy and incredibly white in color. It also has two large long fluffs on its head that wrap around its back. It uses its long fur as a scarf. Its fur is coated in a special oil that repels enemy attacks. Its fur feels amazing to touch, and it repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up.

Twilight says, ''Cinccino.'', as she takes out her Pokedex and points it to Cinccino.

Pokedex: Cinccino, the Scarf Pokémon and the evolved form of Minccino. Cinccino defends against its opponent's attacks using its specially coated white fur.

''Cinccino, use Sing.'' Cinccino used sing on everyone. Everyone had to cover their ears.

''Don't listen to Cinccino's sing. Or you'll fall asleep.'' Conan shouts. '' Hey, Boss! It's Wig Bro, and he's kidnapping the Comedy Relief! That's their Assistant Commander, and male model, Tarashi!'' Shouted Underboss while he was covering his ears. ''Please, Don Patch!''

''What? (he puts down the game, and jumps into the air) I, Don Patch, command you, Don't you dare move a muscle! (Tarashi simply ignores him, and leaves on his transport with Beauty in tow)''

''Ah... (Tarashi return Cinccino and drives away) Bo-bobo, help me! Everyone!'' Don Patch is shocked to see that he was ignored.

''Why, He just ignored me.'' ''Yeah. How rude.'' Bo-bobo taps Don Patch from behind.'' Huh?''

Bo-bobo and Totodile has flower petals around their face. They both said, '' Springtime's here!''

Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, Tour, and Wynaut(wearing flower petals): Springtime!

Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Mepple, and Ninetales: Why are you wearing petals around your faces?!

Don Patch: First it was August, and then it was Christmas, and now it's Spring.

FarFetch'd: Yeah. It's Spring.

(He, FarFetch'd and Bo-bobo and Totodile frolic through a field of flowers)

Bo-bobo, Totodile, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, Tour, and Wynaut: (singing) Spring is here, Spring, my dear. Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho, yeah.

(Don Patch pulls one of the petals from Bo-bobo's face)

Don Patch: Why those Wig Bro. How dare they ignore me. I HEARBY DECLARE WAR ON WIG BRO!

FarFetch'd: War, war, war, war!

Underboss: We're gonna rip all those wigs off. Let's go!

Mightyena: Yeah!

Don Patch: No, Me and FarFetch'd will fight them ourselves.

(the gang are shocked at what he just said)

Don Patch: Because you never leave me alone. You follow me everywhere, even to the bathroom. I need some privacy!

FarFetch'd: We need privacy!

Underboss: Privacy?! (he cries hysterically)

(Don Patch sees Bo-bobo and Totodile in a lounge chair, with the same flower petals, but with miniature flowers around their face, as well)

Don Patch: Not the Flower Child?!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: If I can be completely serious for a moment, If Wig Bro is the Hair Hunt Troops, then I have a reason to join the fight against them.

Natalie, Nix, Mepple, and Hitmonchan: Me too!

Twilight and Hoothoot: Me, three!

Tour and Ninetales: Don't forgot about us!

Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut: And us!

Don Patch: (thinking) It's obvious that this man and I share the same destiny. Therefore, I must join forces with him. Besides, I'll save on gas money if I take him and his gang with me. (aloud) Alright, you and your gang can come along.

(Bo-bobo throws his flowers as he and Don Patch rush towards the Wig Bro HQ)

Bo-bobo: Then put the flower petal to the metal, then, baby! We're gonna prune those Wig Bro cats!

Everyone: (running) Wait for us!

Kopatch 1: This moment is historic.

Kopatch 2: Yeah, the first time a Fanfic was cancelled after its second chapter.

Narrator: Hey! The Fanfic isn't over yet!

(scene changes to outside Hair Hunt Troops H-Block Headquarters)

Narrator: Meanwwhile, back at the Domed Robot Looking Thingy...

(Several Wig Bro members talk about the wigs they're wearing)

Wig Bro with blue hair:: I stick it on with masking tape.

Wig Bro with pale green hair: Really? No velcro OR super glue? Wow.

(a classroom on wheels rolls its way towards the HQ, the Wig Bro Troops scream in shock. Don Patch and FarFetch'd are the teachers, and Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed as a female applicant. Behind them, the others were flying magic carpets that Twilight made with her magic (which is hot pink))

Don Patch: Spell the word "Wig Bro."

FarFetch'd: Spell it correctly!

Wig Bro Troops: DON PATCH! AND HIS POKEMON PARTNER, FARFETCH'D!

Bo-bobo: Wig Bro - O-V-L-O-L-O-L-O-L, right?

Totodile: Are we?

Don Patch: That's right! Say, with spelling like that, how would you like to be my secretary? It doesn't pay much, but the dental package is even worse.

FarFetch'd: Please.

Bo-bobo: Nah.

Totodile: No way.

Don Patch: Then, you're fired.

FarFetch'd: Sorry.

(Many Wig Bro are screaming)

Wig Bro with red hair: They're heading this way!

(The mobile classroom keeps rolling towards the HQ, while the others catch up)

Wig Bro with purple hair: Get ready to fight!

Bo-bobo: Super Snot-For-You! (leaps, attacking many Wig Bro with his nose hair) Hey, Patches, Wanna Karaoke after work?

Don Patch: (Leaps next to him) You betcha!

(As the nose hairs strike them, their wigs fall off)

Bo-bobo: So, why do you wear a wig, bro?

Totodile: Answer the question or it's biting time.

Wig Bro with blonde hair: Hah! My bros and I are the most fashionable bros in the world. That's why we're given special permission to wear a wig. Ya dig, Bro? Also, we only allowed beautiful Pokemon.

Bo-bobo: I dig, but I'm not your bro, Wig-head!

Totodile: Yeah, bro!

Everyone: Stop saying ''Bro''!

Wig Bro with blonde hair: You're just jealous because of all the fan mail we get for our fashion sense. Even, our Pokemon get fanmail.

(Bo-bobo attacks the Wig Bro with his nose hair)

Bo-bobo: I wrote that fan mail!

Totodile: Me, too!

(The Blonde haired Wig Bro screams in pain, Bo-bobo attacks another Wig Bro member with his nose hair)

Bo-bobo: You don't deserve my fan mail!

Totodile: Don't deserve it!

(the blue haired Wig Bro also screams in pain, Bo-bobo attacks more Wig Bro Members in a tantrum pose with his nose hair)

Bo-bobo: Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme! I want it back! I want it back! I want it back! WAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! Now, you need to hand over Beauty.

Another Wig Bro: You made a mistake coming here.

(the rest of the Wig Bro members rush towards Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Twilight, Hoothoot, Mepple, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Tour, and Ninetales and attempt to attack them. They all released their Pokemon; Lopunny, Purrlion, Minccino, and Cinccino.)

Don Patch: I got this. (He extends his spikes, and attacks the Wig Bro members with them) Porcupine Power!

(The hero's Pokemon also fight)

Totodile: Scratch!

FarFetch'd: Fury Attack!

Ninetales: Flamethrower!

Wynaut: Charm!

Hitmonchan: Focus...Punch!

(The Wig Bro's Pokemon went down and fainted) (Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Tour, Ninetales, Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut run into the H Block HQ)

Bo-bobo: Nice job, now let's get Beauty, and get outta this place!

Everyone: Right!

Don Patch: Does this mean we're not gonna break for lunch?

FarFetch'd: Yeah! I'm hungry.

(inside the HQ, Wig Bro Members are shocked to see Bo-bobo as a Student, on a moving desk)

Bo-bobo: (thinking, as the desk knocks several Wig Bro members down) This book is riveting! It's too bad I can't read!

Totodile: Too bad!

(Don Patch also knocks down Wig Bro members, but by flying in a blue robe and matching headband, while laughing)

Wig Bro with Green hair: Too... strong. We... can't beat them. (collapses)

(Bo-bobo, Don Patch and the others go inside the Commander's chamber)

Growlithe: Help me!

(Conan stopped running)

Conan: Hey! I hear a Pokemon in need of help!

(Everyone stopped running and turns around to run the other direction)

Bo-bobo: Where?

(Everyone looks around)

Growlithe: Up here!

(Everyone look up and saw Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. Growlithe is a quadruped, canine Pokémon. It has orange fur with black stripes along its back and legs. The fur on its muzzle, chest, belly, and tail is cream-colored, as well as an additional tuft of fur on top of its head. Growlithe's coat is noticeably longer on its chest and tail. It has gray eyes, a black nose, and large, round ears. Its forepaws have two visible claws, while its hind paws have three toes each. Each paw has a brown pad. Growlithe is a friendly and loyal Pokémon that will fearlessly defend its Trainer and territory from harm, even against larger, stronger enemies. It will fiercely bark at, bite, and chase away any perceived threat, including those who suddenly approach its Trainer. Otherwise, this obedient Pokémon will wait motionlessly until given an order. Growlithe also has a powerful olfactory sense. If it detects an unknown smell in its territory, it roars to flush out the intruder. It is able to smell the emotions of others, and never forgets a scent. However, strong, unpleasant smells can disable its sense of smell for short periods)

Yuku: Don't worry! I'll get you down. (uses his magic to safely put Growlithe down)

(Growlithe was in a cage)

Twilight: Does everyone have a key to this cage?

(Everyone says no)

Wynaut: Wait! I found the key! It was on the wall!

(Wynaut runs towards them and give it to Twilight) (Twilight use the key to open the cage and Growlithe was free)

Growlithe: (licking Twilight) Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Twilight: (laughs) You're welcome. Please stop licking me!

Growlithe: (stopped licking) I'm sorry! I was exciting!

Twilight: That's okay. (takes out her Pokedex and points it to Growlithe)

Pokedex: Growlithe, a Puppy Pokémon of pleasant demeanor and great diligence. It drives enemies away with barks and bites.

Twilight: You have been captured by the Wig Bros?

Growlithe: Yes! They said that Czar Baldy Bald the 4th was going to control the Pokemon to take over the world.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: HOW AWFUL!

Conan: He can't do that!

Yuku: Yeah! We need to stop him!

Everyone: Right!

Growlithe: Your name is Conan, right?

Conan: Yes. Do you need something?

Growlithe: Is it okay if I can travel with you?

Conan: Sure thing! (takes out his Pokeball) GO...POKEBALL! (hits Growlithe and got sucked into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shakes until it stops)

Conan: Alright! I catch...A Growlithe!

Yuku and Wynaut: Yeah!

Natalie: Unfair! I want to catch Growlithe!

Nix: (nervously laughs) Maybe next time...

Bo-bobo: Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

(Everyone started running again towards the Commander's chamber)

Everyone: (panting) We made it!

Conan: Finally! (panting)

Maitel: Well, well. If it isn't Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and his pathetic little friends. I'm Maitel, H-Block Commander.

Don Patch: So, YOU'RE the leader!

FarFetch'd: You'll pay for what you did!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd goes to attack Maitel, but he casts a red-eyed glare at Don Patch and FarFetch'd, slowly turning them into stone)

Maitel: Have you ever heard of Medusa? (A lady with snakes, using a cell phone is seen, and is heard laughing) She was a Greek monster that turned people to stone, if they look in her eyes.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Are you telling me that you...?

Maitel: That's right! Medusa was my Third Cousin! (laughs evilly)

Don Patch: (as he is being turned to stone) NOOOOOO! Your third cousin, NOOOO! Wha- I am being turned into a pet rock!

(The Pokemon rushed to attack Maitel. Maitel casts a red-eyed glare, slowly to turn them into stone)

Everyone: Our Pokemon!

Maitel: Are you forgetting someone?

(Maitel points to Spike, a purple dragon, and his Pokemon partner, Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Axew is a bipedal, grayish-green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth. These tusks can regenerate if broken, and will regrow if they fall out. This repeated regrowth strengthens and sharpens its tusks. The tusks serve numerous purposes, from making territorial gashes in trees to crushing Berries for eating. The back of its head is dark grayish-green with a tall, slightly curved horn. Large, dark grayish-green ovals surround its red eyes, and it has a short, rounded snout with large nostrils. A forest green collar marking encircles its neck. Axew's limbs and tail are short, with its forelimbs having three digits and its feet having two digits. Axew is skilled at climbing walls. They were in a cage)

Spike and Axew: Twilight!

Twilight: Spike! Axew! Let them go! And where is the Elements of Harmony?!

Maitel: No! Unless you defeat me! _ And _ I don't have the Elements of Harmony!

Twilight: Alright!

Bo-bobo: You'll not gonna harm these animals!

Maitel: (laughs evilly) And now, YOU! (he casts his gaze on Bo-bobo)

Bo-bobo: NOOOOOO! STOP IT! (is suddenly turned into a carrot) You turned me into a carrot! WAH!

Everyone (exept Maitel): How does Madusa's trick turn you into a carrot?!

Maitel: NO WAY! Why didn't my Medusa trick work? Let's try this again. (Bo-bobo is suddenly turned into a cabbage) WILL YOU STOP MESSING AROUND WITH PRODUCE?!

Everyone: NOW HE'S TURN INTO A CABBAGE!

Bo-bobo: Huh? Hm, I better take a look. (is suddenly devastated that he's a cabbage) NO! I turned into a giant cabbage! Even lettuce would be better than this!

Maitel: I'll turn you into Coleslaw! (he shreds Bo-bobo's cabbage head)

Bo-bobo: (as he's being shredded) AAAAHHHHHHHH!

The others yell at Maitel to stop. He didn't listen.

Maitel: Huh? (Maitel rips the top of his head off to reveal a mini Bo-bobo, wearing a woman's swimsuit) HUH?!

Mini Bo-bobo: Oh, how about a little privacy? You peeping toms show up whenever I put on my swimsuit. Well, It's a good thing I stopped off at the spa... for a bikini wax!

(Maitel casts his stone gaze on the Mini Bo-bobo, turning him into a carrot)

Maitel: Why isn't my stone trick working? (he kicks Bo-bobo away, until the Cabbage Bo-bobo rolls, then stops)

Bo-bobo: Quick... someone. Someone set me up with some corned beef. (he sets down a tape deck, and hits the Play button)

Everyone: Why do want some corned beef for?!

Maitel: Huh, what are you up to, now?

(peaceful guitar music plays, and Bo-bobo appears on screen with a microphone in hand)

Bo-bobo: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Bo-BoBo Karaoke Lounge. Comin' up to the microphone, first, we have Mr. Don Patch. Put your hands together! (more jubilant music plays, but Don Patch is still a statue)

Maitel: (evil laugh) My favorite tune - Stone Silence!

Twilight: What is Bo-bobo planning?

Bo-bobo: Take it away! (he throws the microphone to Don Patch, who suddenly becomes un-stoned)

Don Patch: (Singing in a country accent) Yankee doodle, a-went to town, ridin' on a pony!

Maitel: WHAAAAT?!

Everyone: WHHHAAATTT!

Yuku: That's Bo-bobo's plan?

Natalie and Nix: Awesome!

Twilight and Conan: Great job!

Mepple: A smart strategy.

Don Patch: Welcome our next singer with open arms, and closed fists. TAKE IT AWAY! (throws the microphone at Maitel, but misses)

Maitel: No, no way. Why doesn't my third cousin Medusa's eye trick work on those guys?

(a Magic Wand was thrown towards Don Patch)

Bo-bobo: Catch, Don Patch! Use this!

Don Patch: (catches the Magic Wand) Got it, thanks! Ahh, a Magic Wand. (Bo-bobo also has a magic wand, and he chuckles lightly) And if you've got a magic wand,too, that means...

Everyone (exept Maitel): A Magic Wand?!

Don Patch: Magic Wand-O! (waves his Magic Wand around) Ahh.

Bo-bobo: And... (spins around, and also uses his Magic Wand) Parrallel Magic Wand-O! Grant me the power of a thousand cabbages. (the two join in a beam of light)

Bo-bobo and Don Patch: It's Magic Wand-O! (they toss aside the magic wands, and rush at Maitel with fists punching)

Maitel: Your magic wand powers are no match for me! (his cell phone rings) HUH? Oh, not now! (answers it) Hi, this is Maitel speaking. Who's this? Oh. Hi, Cathy. (keeps dodging punches as Cathy speaks)

Cathy: (over the phone) Hi, Maitel. I'm bringing four of my cutest girlfriends for the group date, tonight. (Maitel is hit with a rubber duck)

Maitel: WHAT?! Our date was for TONIGHT?!

Cathy: And bring 3 hot guys. Bye.

Maitel: Ohhh... What do I do? I forgot about dinner, tonight. Tonight was gonna be my first big date with Cathy, but now it's too late to find any hot guys. Okay, I'll release your Pokemon.

(Maitel snaps his fingers and the Pokemon turn back to normal. He than took the key out of his pocket and open the cage to release Spike and Axew. They run to Twilight's shoulder)

Twilight: I'm glad you two are safe. Why did you release them?

Maitel: Because I forgot that I have a date with my girlfriend, Cathy, tonight with her 3 friends.

Mepple: (sighs) Girl trouble...

Conan and Yuku: Typical...

Maitel: Now, I need 3 hot guys to come with me! Huh?

(Bo-bobo is an eggplant, now)

Bo-bobo: You have me.

Totodile: _And _ me.

Maitel: I'M NOT TAKING AN EGGPLANT AND AN BLUE TALKING CROCODILE TO DINNER!

Natalie: I'm gonna help, too. I'm good at giving dating tips.

Nix: Me, too.

Hitmonchan: Here we go!

Mepple: She and Nix always do this.

Don Patch: Hey, you guys, hurry up. (is using a comb) It's bad manners to make ladies wait.

FarFetch'd: Very rude to make ladies wait!

Maitel: WILL YOU GET REAL?! What makes you think I would take you? Besides, we need FOUR guys total, and in case you haven't noticed, there are only three of us, presently.

Bo-bobo: You forgot him. (points at the Game Boy Pig) And Pig makes four!

Natalie: _And _ we're coming along to help you on your date.

Everyone: WE ARE?!

Conan: I'm sorry, Natalie. Dating is not my thing.

Ninetales: Me, either.

Nix: Come on. We need his help.

Everyone: Alright!

(in a Japanese Restaurant, Cathy and her friends are waiting for the guys)

Cathy's friend 1: Are you sure, the guys coming tonight will be hotties?

Cathy: You bet.

(a faint rumbling sound is heard)

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, the Pig, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Tour, Ninetales, and Maitel break through the doors in Rugby equipment, the girls are all shocked)

Bo-bobo: YEEAAAHH! TOUCHDOWN! (slams Don Patch into the table)

Twilight: Why are _we_ wearing Rugby uniforms?!

Conan: This isn't part of a date.

Yuku: Are you sure _this _is what you wear on a date?

Natalie and Nix: We're sure!

Don Patch: You played no defense! How could you let him just SCORE like that?!

Mepple: They weren't even playing!

Spike and Axew: (laughs) This Bo-bobo guy _sure _is funny!

Twilight: Yeah, Right...

Cathy: What? What? (screams from the confusion)

Bo-bobo: We made a huge impression!

Conan: What do you mean by 'huge impression'! You just broke into a Japanese Restaurant with Rugby uniforms!

Don Patch: (pops up in different places) Party! Party! Party! Party! Party!

(the soup boils in the pot)

Bo-bobo: Oh, my bath is ready. (puts a rubber duck into the soup, and lathers his hair up) Would you loofah my back?

Yuku: Bo-bobo, that isn't a bath! That's soup!

Don Patch: You'll have to wait until my nails dry, first.

Twilight: Is that necessary?

(Bo-bobo takes two of the girls' drinks, and uses them to rinse his hair, making them scream in fright)

Everyone: Don't do that, Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: (steps into the soup) Last one in is a rotten egg.

Mepple: Disgusting!

(Cathy and the girls are angered, and they leave)

Maitel: I can explain everything! WAIT! (she slams the door, which breaks. Maitel is heartbroken, and angry) You guys ruined the best night of my entire life! You're TOAST! (Bo-bobo's afro opens to reveal a graduating class) HUH?!

Ninetales: We didn't mean to! It's Natalie's fault.

Natalie: MY FAULT?!

Tour: Yeah! You made us go.

Natalie: Only to help him!

Twilight: Now, he's going to beat us.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Shh...It's started.

They look up and saw a graduating class.

Conan: This is weird!

Head of the Students: We, the students of Bo-bobo's head, which makes us the head of the class, are proud to graduate, today. We could not have done it without you, our wonderful teacher, Maitel. (gets teary-eyed) Thank you very much.

Students: Thank you very much!

Head of the Students: (he and other students leap at Maitel with love) MAITEEEEELLLL!

Maitel: WHAT?! Are you talking about ME?!

Student: We love you, teacher. Thank you for all you've done for us!

Maitel: I've never been so touched.

(Bo-bobo notices a weakness, and attacks)

Bo-bobo: Fist of Nose Hair! (his nose hairs hit Maitel) Sorry, but those students' praise of glory was Snot Fo You!

Maitel: (in pain) AAAHHH...

(The students say their goodbyes, and Maitel flies from the attack)

Bo-bobo: Maybe if you'd become a teacher, you'd be shaping the heads of young people, instead of shaving them, pal. (Maitel lands on his back) Now, return Beauty to me, once and for all.

Everyone: Yeah!

Maitel: Who's Beauty?

Don Patch: Don't play dumb, Beauty's the girl that Tarashi kidnapped, and brought to your hideout.

Everyone: Yeah!

Maitel: I didn't order Tarashi to kidnap her. He loves to hunt girls' hair on his own, and sell it to wigmakers on the black market. By now, I'm sure it... (falls asleep)

Ninetales: I can tell that he's telling the truth.

Natalie: Unbelievable! Beauty is not here!

Hitmonchan: Calm down, Natalie. It was an honest mistake.

(Everyone (with no Don Patch and FarFetch'd in sight) walk out of the H-Block Base)

Tour: If Beauty isn't here, than where is she?

Twilight: I have no idea. She has to be here somewhere.

Conan: Maybe Growlithe can help us. (takes out Pokeball) COME ON OUT...GROWLITHE! (throws Pokeball and appears Growlithe)

Growlithe: Grow...lithe! What do need, Conan?

Conan: I need you to find Beauty. She has short hot pink hair and blue eyes.

Growlithe: Got it!

(Growlithe started sniffing in the air than to the ground while walking)

Conan: Let's follow him!

Everyone: Right!

(They follow Growlithe to track down Beauty)

(Elsewhere, in a forest, Beauty is being cornered by Tarashi, who laughs evilly)

''What a beautiful head of hair. It'll make the perfect wig, one day. So, I'm going to HUNT FOR YOUR HAIR! (laughs evilly as he slowly approaches her. Beauty screams, and runs to another part of the forest, but she still can't shake Tarashi)''

''I wish my friends were here!'' ''Well, there's noone here to help you! (laughs evilly)''

''Absol, use Razor Wind!'', says a mysterious voice. There was wind slashing at Tarashi.

''Who goes there? Show yourself. Than, appears the mysterious boy who was spying on Bo-bobo and co. He, Dian, and Absol jumps down to the ground.

''An Absol!'' Beauty takes out her Pokedex and points it to Absol.

Pokedex: Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Absol live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow.

''Don't you harm that girl!'', says the mysterious boy whose name is Gasser.

''Who cares! This girl's hair is mine!'' ''Absol, use Scratch!'' Absol attacks Tarashi using Scratch. Dian shouts, ''We got him, now!''

Tarashi stands up and tries to attack the three.

''STINK BOMB! (an explosion of impact hits Tarashi, who simply collapses from the stink)''

''(coughs) What's that awful stench?'' Gasser walks towards Beauty and kneels down. ''You okay?''

''(thinking) Whoa, he's kinda hot.'' ''I have something to give...to you.'' Absol goes through Gasser's backpack and he gives Gasser a pink and yellow flower tiara. He put it on Beauty's head.

''There. It's...something that you can remember me by. Bye.'' Gasser, Dian, and Absol disappeared in the trees.

Narrator: Who is this hot, mysterious boy with Dian and Absol who mysteriously saved Beauty's scalp? And will Beauty continue to find him attractive, even with that putrid odor?

Beauty: The smell does go away, pretty quick.

Growlithe: I found her! I found her!

Conan: Great job, Growlithe! Return!

(Growlithe sucked back to its Pokeball)

Bo-bobo: Are you okay?

Beauty: I'm fine!

Tour and Ninetales: I'm glad you're safe.

Natalie and Nix noticed the flower tiara.

Natalie: Where did you get that flower tiara.

Beauty: Oh! Well,...

Natalie: (poking on Beauty with her left arm) I think your in love with a boy that save you.

Beauty: What?! I'm not in love!

Nix: Don't lied!

Beauty: I'm not lying!

Beauty started chasing Natalie and Nix. Everyone laughed.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: It's here! It's here! It's finally here!

Beauty: Hey! What's up with you?

Tour and Ninetales: We want to know!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Don't you get it? It's the Wiggin' Festival? Aren't you excited?

Beauty: Sorry, never heard of it.

Totodile: It's a special event where everybody goes there!

Natalie: Awesome! I want to go!

Nix, Tour, Wynaut, Hitmonchan, and Spike: Us, too.

Bo-bobo: Hey Beauty, I got an idea. Why don't you, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, and Mepple come wiggin' with me, Totodile, Natalie, Nix, Tour, Wynaut, Hitmonchan, and Spike?

Everyone: We'd rather be bald!

Bo-bobo: On the next Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! Chapter 3: Did someone step on a duck?

Beauty: Duck? What a quack-up!

Don Patch: Hello, FanFictioners! It's me! Don Patch! I'm not going to appear in the next chapter!

FarFetch'd: What a shame!

Don Patch: But, don't worry! I'll appear in Chapter 4!

FarFetch'd: See you later, FanFictioners!

_With Gasser's POV... _

Gasser, Dian, and Absol were walking.

Dian: I can't believe that we have to blow our cover!

Absol: She's was in danger! Right, Gasser?

(Gasser was daydreaming)

Gasser: Wow, that girl was beautiful. I hope I can meet her again.

Absol: Gasser! Were you listening?

Gasser: Oh! I'm sorry! I was thinking.

Absol: (sighs) That's okay! Let's continue on our journey.

Gasser and Dian: Right!


	3. Chapter 3: The Wiggin' Quaker

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 3:The Wiggin' Quaker

Recap

Narrator: In our last chapter, hair hunting commander Maitel, with a way cool-looking wig, locked hairs with Bo-bobo, and his enormous afro. The fight didn't go well for Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Tour, and Ninetales. He was turned into a Bo-bobot spaceship. As he was about to rocket into Hair Space, Maitel's cell buzzed with an invite to some hot chick's party. It was a rock and roll rugby party. Bo-bobo and Don Patch crashed the proceedings, but it became a real fright night when Bo-bobo spiked Don Patch instead of the punch. Bo-bobo turned into a cabbage, which really got him into hot water, and I don't mean miso soup. Meanwhile, Maitel reminisced about his wiggin' school days, until his homeroom teacher started screaming at him and he became so unglued he flipped his wig. Poor Maitel, hair today, gone tomorrow.

Bo-bobo: Ungrateful! (Crying)

Totodile: Yeah! Ungrateful! (crying)

(Don Patch picks up the screen, ending the recap)

Don Patch: Dump the graphics. I'm supposed to be the star of this FanFiction! Hey, my name and picture belong up there!

FarFetch'd: Don't forget me, FarFetch'd!

(Don Patch throws the screen)

Don Patch: Now that's more like it. Don Patch, big star! That's what is says in Japanese, and if it doesn't, the producer's gonna hear from my agent. Right, ma? Anyway, that's me. You remember me. Cute little guy, spiked hair, athletic, magical, clever, ninja star? Can really throw a punch in the crunch and it's a whole lot better than throwing your lunch in a punch. Oh yeah, I've got a lot of different heads, but they're all alike. Catch ya later. Gotta go. Someone's coming with a big hook and tape for my mouth. Shh! Don't tell them which one I'm using. Read the FanFiction. It's about me or it should be. I'm in every single scene, except all the scenes you'll be seeing.

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

-_ Chapter Begans..._

(in a forest, Beauty is pulling a large wagon)

Beauty: I don't even know that boy's name, and he saved my life and giving me this flower tiara. (visions of the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol saving Beauty are seen, along with the mysterious boy putting the flower tiara on Beauty's head) Wonder if I'll ever run into those three again. (The contents of the wagon turn out to be Bo-bobo dressed as a hamburger with Totodile on top of him) I could sure use some food. Oh...

Everyone: Me, too!

Conan: (reading his Pokedex) Well, according to my Pokedex, there should be a Pokemon center around here somewhere.

Beauty: Really? I'm getting really tired of pulling this wagon.

(the same mysterious boy who mysteriously saved Beauty is spying on her, Tour, Ninetales,Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Totodile, and Bo-bobo)

Gasser: (blushing) Oh?

Dian: Hey, Gasser. Why are you blushing?

Gasser: What do you mean? I'm not blushing.

Absol: You're lying. I think your in love with Beauty.

Gasser: I'm not, guys.

Absol and Dian: You are!

Gasser: Alright, I love her.

Dian: Than, tell her.

Gasser: No, not yet. Soon.

Beauty: All I can think about is sinking my teeth into a big, fat, juicy burger, with lots of mustard, a slice of cheese, and two pieces of lettuce on a bun. I'm hankering for a hamburger. All I want is beef, beef, beef. I suppose this grosses you out, seeing as how you're a vegetarian, Bo-bobo, but you've gotta take some responsibility, here.

Everyone (expect Bo-bobo and Totodile): Yeah.

Bo-bobo: Beauty, would you hush up?

Totodile: Yeah. Hush up.

Beauty: That's my stomach talking.

Everyone: Us, too!

Bo-bobo: Well, then, pull faster, girl!

Beauty: I don't wanna.

(she continues to pull Bo-bobo in the burger bun a good ways away)

Gasser: Mmmm, Now that's a man-sized meal!

Dian and Absol: Yeah!

(Episode Title card appears)

Bo-bobo: Chapter 3: "The Wiggin' Quaker."

(the Wigginsville Festival goes on, and scenes of the festivities are seen as the Narrator narrates)

Narrator: It's the Wigginsville Festival, and there's a whole lot of Wiggin' goin' on! Wild Wiggins are wandering around in the byways, and whooping it up! Eat, drink, and eat some more! Free pomade and hair scrunchies for all! Not for use on big toe hairs, and armpit fuzz. Ask your hairdresser if this offer is right for you.

Soft Drink Head: I found my costume inside my recycle bin.

Bowl head: Yeah, mine was in my microwave.

(Beauty's stomach growls)

Beauty: Oh, man, I am so hungry. I could eat just about anything, right now.

Everyone: Me, too!

(Bo-bobo moans)

Beauty: Gosh, even a veggie burger sounds good.

Everyone: Yeah!

(Bo-bobo whimpers)

Beauty: What's bothering you? What, Bo-bobo?

Bo-bobo: Well, I can't seem to get it.

Beauty: Huh?

Bo-bobo: I've been in this bun for a week. I'm stale and moldy, and I still don't know how a hamburger feels. I feel like a failure. (he cries)

Totodile: Yeah! (crying)

Everyone: That's the problem?!

Avocado: Being an all-beef patty can r-r-really be the pits.

(the man who speaks to Bo-bobo is an Avocado on a burger bun)

Bo-bobo: Are you all-beef?

Totodile: Are you?

Avocado: Nope. Pure Avocado, through and through.

Bo-bobo: Oh, I've never met a vegetable I didn't like. (he cries)

Avocado: Easy, big boy. I'm a fruit. Let it go, no use crying over a grease ball - They don't have feelings.

Bo-bobo: (is suddenly snapped out of his sadness) Hey, are you trying to turn me into pulp?! (attacks the avocado with his nose hair) I'll whip you into a dip, and serve you on a chip! (Avocado falls) I don't go for fruit that talks like a veggie, but eats like a man-size meal, ya dig?

Totodile: YEAH!

Everyone: (thinking) Uh-oh. Bo-bobo is starting to flip out.

Bo-bobo: Whoa, I'm feelin' kinda funky! Hee-Ha! All I wanna do is tickle everyone!

Totodile: Anyone?

Beauty: That's not a good idea!

Everyone: It isn't!

(Bo-bobo attacks random citizens with his nose hairs)

Flan head: I'm already pudding whipped!

Jellyfish head: Don't shake, I'm gellin'!

Beauty: You're weirding me out, Bo-bobo. What's come over you, today?

Everyone: Tell us!

Bo-bobo: I'm smokin'! Mashed potato comin' your way! (pushes another citizen aside with his nose hairs)

Totodile: Yeah!

Everyone: That's enough!

Twilight: Time froze!

All of a sudden, everyone (except Totodile), was now frozen.

Twilight: There! This spell wores off for a few minutes.

Everyone: Okay.

Conan: The Pokemon center is right there.

The rest goes to the Pokemon center. It was white with a giant 'P' on top. They put the Pokemon inside the Pokeballs and give it to Nurse Joy. A few seconds later, they were healed and walk back to Bo-bobo.

Twilight: Resume!

Bo-bobo: Ha-ha! Let's have a little cookout! Throw a little squid on the barby! (pushes another citizen aside with his nose hairs)

Totodile: Yeah!

Beauty: Stop! You are acting like you 've got meat tenderizer on the brain.

Everyone: Yeah!

(Bo-bobo laughs and attacks more citizens with his nose hairs)

Bo-bobo: Oh, yeah! And I'm greasy! (laughs a little more, then calms down)

Totodile: Yeah! Me, too!

Beauty: Calm yourself down, Bo-bobo!

Everyone: Yeah!

Horned Bear Costume man: We got him, let's get him!

Flower man: Stay where you are, buddy!

Bo-bobo: Hm?

(Several citizens are mad at Bo-bobo, one growls at him)

Bunny costume man: You'll never get away!

Two citizens: We're not letting you go, so you better surrender immediately!

(Beauty glances at Bo-bobo)

Twilight: Now we're in trouble!

Conan: Yeah! What are we gonna do?

Bird costume man: We got you surrounded.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Let's move out. (he runs off)

Everyone: Hey, where are we going?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Anywhere else!

Bird costume man: Stop them!

(enraged citizens of Wigginsville give chase)

Wynaut: They're chasing us!

Ninetales: I know!

Yuku: We need to loose them!

Natalie: How?!

Mepple: There's no direction to run!

Pawn man: Hold it! Don't make another move! I may be just a pawn, but I can take you out. Checkmate! (Bo-bobo, Totodile, Natalie, Nix, Mepple, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, and Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales run past him) Oh? (is speechless) I surrender! (falls on his front) I'm under attack! Knights to the rescue, Save the King!

Beauty: By "anywhere else," do you mean Anywhere, USA, IOU, E-I-E-I-O?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Ask the writer!

Everyone: Huh?

(A little boy runs at Beauty)

Chinese Man: Hey, Pinky! AAAHHH! (tackles her)

Bo-bobo: Let go of her!

Chinese Man: You are my wuv, mommy! I wuv you! I wuv you!

Bo-bobo: AAAHHH! Beauty! (he kicks Chinese Man aside) Flying Feet of Tuna Fat! D'AHH! D'AHH! Totodile, use scratch!

Totodile: Scratch! (scratch the Chinese Man)

Chinese Man: AHHHHHH!

Beauty: Bo-bobo. Everyone.

Conan: Are you okay?

Beauty: Yeah. I'm fine.

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales are surrounded by the group of Hajikeists, again)

Horned Bear costume man: We got ya, frizz-ball! All that running, and you're back where you started.

Flower Costume Man: That's right, helmet hair!

Bunny costume man: Might as well give up.

Beauty: Wait, can I get fed, first?

Everyone: Please?!

Bo-bobo: Who's best at Wiggin'? He should be the lucky one to take me on! (chuckles) I'm challenging your top dude to a Wiggin' Style Duel! Come on! Don't be afraid!

Totodile: Yeah! Don't be afraid!

Horned Bear costume man: Get real, man!

Flower costume man: This isn't Hollywood!

Bunny costume man: And we don't like reality TV!

(the Dynamite Brothers answer Bo-bobo's request from a distance)

Dynamite Brother 1: Let's get it on!

Flower costume man: What? You must be crazy, bro!

Dynamite Brothers: Crazy is as Crazy does, We're Dynamite!

Conan: 3 talking dynamites?! This is weird!

Yuku: Yeah!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile chuckles in anticipation)

Dynamite Brother 1: I've one demand: I set the rules, and I break the rules, if they need to be broken.

Bo-bobo: Sounds reasonable

Totodile: _Really _reasonable!

Dynamite Brother 1: Alright, I choose a dueling game of risks. Whoever outrisks the other wins!

Bo-bobo: Fine by me. Guess I'll go first.

Natalie: You can do it!

Hitmonchan: You too, Totodile!

Nix: We're right by your side!

Wynaut: We will root for you!

Tour: Show him what your made of!

Mepple, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Beauty, and Ninetales: Why are you cheering?!

(Bo-bobo sets a laptop down, and starts a program)

Dynamite Brother 1: You brought your computer?

Computer voice: If you want to play the Stock Market, please log in, and we'll log out every dime you've got.

Bo-bobo: I'm gonna go for it. No time like the present to try something new.

Totodile: Right.

Dynamite Brother 1: (sounding worried) Not a good idea. How will you know which stocks to buy?

Bo-bobo: I don't have a clue! I'll pick em at random!

Dynamite Brother 1: Too risky! You might as well be playing with dynamite! Back off, before you're toast! (Bo-bobo presses keys) Don't press the Send Key! Numbskull! Why didn't you wait to see if the market was up?! Huh?

(The Stock graph on the computer screen falls once, then rises a few times, then plummets greatly)

Computer voice: Crash and burn. Crash and burn. Crash and burn.

Dynamite Brother 1: Bummer.

Computer voice: You've just experienced a Wall Street moment, brought to you by the Firm of Thieves and Cons. So long, sucker.

Dynamite Brother 1: How much money did the market take you for?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Five mil.

Everyone: FIVE MILLION DOLLARS?!

Dynamite Brother 1: FIVE MILLION?! (cries) Too much pressure. All that cash gone, vanished in a nanosecond. Poof. Just went up in smoke. You're a dead trainer, who should've said goodnight! And I've got another hot tip for you! (pulls out a lighter)

Dynamite Brothers 2 and 3: Don't blow, bro!

(Dynamite Brother 1 lights the lighter)

Dynamite Brother 1: Think you've won, chum? Well, your competition's just heating up! (His brothers try to restrain him)

Dynamite Brother 2: You don't know what you're doing!

Dynamite Brother 1: That's gonna be a problem, cause I'm thunk out of thinking for now!

Dynamite Brother 3: If you blow, we all go, even the big bad dude with the afro and his blue crocodile!

Totodile: I heard that!

Dynamite Brother 1: So, what?! So long!

(Dynamite Brother 1 brings his lighter close to his fuse)

Dynamite Brother 2: Calm down!

(Dynamite Brother 1 lights the fuse)

Dynamite Brother 3: You can't do this!

Dynamite Brother 2: You're gonna blow!

Dynamite Brother 1: (as his fuse runs, he laughs) I've got a pretty short fuse. It doesn't take much to set me off. My new rule is I win, by taking you out with a big bang.

Beauty: Well, I think you're only a threat to one person - Yourself.

Everyone: Right!

(Dynamite Brother 1 chuckles)

Beauty: You're not dynamite, you're just a big firecracker.

Tour: Yeah. A _really _big firecracker.

Dynamite Brother 1: HUH? (he and his brothers are shocked about the revelation) Huh? You mean I'm not a big pow? (his fuse runs out, and the ignition on his underside goes off, and he goes up) Ahhh, I changed my mind!

Ninetales: You shouldn't do that in the first place.

Dynamite Brother 2: Watch your wick, don't fizzle out!

Dynamite Brother 3: Good luck, bro!

(Dynamite Brother 1 explodes in the air, and Dynamite Brother 2 cries uncontrollably, but Dynamite Brother 1 is seen parachuting down in the distance)

Beauty: Hey, look at that. He packed a parachute.

Conan: Yeah. Weird.

Bunny costume man: You're not off the hook, yet. We have to even the score.

Flower costume man: It's Wiggin' Law!

Horned Bear costume man: You must be punished!

Nix: We forgot.

Hoothoot: But, how?

Kazutaka: (over microphone) Chill, dudes. (the Hajikeists are startled)

Beauty: Huh? Who said that?

Kazutaka: I did. (the voice comes from a small lead singer in Bo-bobo's afro) I can't handle the vibes. Quiet, please. This'll be the final performance of our band. (several fangirls plead for him not to end his career) We're gonna miss y'all, very much.

(the fangirls cheer as he keeps singing)

Everyone: It's that good?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are crying)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Please don't break up, pretty please.

Everyone: Uh, Bo-bobo?

Bo-bobo: I just love 'em.

Totodile: Me too.

Beauty: (thinking) Maybe this band breaking up is the reason Bo-bobo hasn't been himself, today. (aloud) Huh? (notices a smaller Bo-bobo who is a Hotshot Producer walking off the stage) Hey, are you the band's producer?

Hotshot Promoter: I was their promoter. My work's finished, now.

Conan: Weird.

(Kazutaka still sings, and Bo-bobo and Totodile still cries)

Beauty: Mmm. You'll have more work, as soon as you find your next big star to promote.

Tour: Yeah!

Hotshot Promoter: Gotta go, now.

Beauty: He's one of the little people. Even shops for himself at convenience stores. Probably getting himself a snack. (her stomach growls) Speaking of which, I'll need to get some food for myself! Here I come, bag of chips, and I'm hungry as a bear! (she runs towards the convenience store, giggling, until the convenience store explodes, and she falls, screaming)

The others, expect Bo-bobo and Totodile, also falls, screaming. Than, two mysterious people carried them to the forest.

- (At night, in a forest, Beauty wakes up)

Beauty: I wonder where I am, and just how did I get here? Bo-bobo? Bo-bobo? Something's definitely wrong. (she gets up) I wish I knew where you were, right now, Bo-bobo.

- (the eyecatch starts)

Narrator: Hasn't Don Patch been great in this episode? What an award-winning performance! A Tour-De-Force! A Tour de France, a Truck and Bus Tour! (the eyecatch plays in reverse, and Don Patch lifts the screen)

Don Patch: I'm bigger than big, I've got a co-starring credit, I must be up next! Just keep watching!

FarFetched: Yeah!

(the eyecatch plays for real, this time)

(after the commercial break, Tokoro Tennosuke is heard struggling from the nose hair he's caught by)

Don Patch: Don't move a muscle, my big scene's coming up, any moment, so don't leave the room to get a bratwurst.

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

(Beauty is still in the forest, looking for Bo-bobo, Totodile, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Tour, and Ninetales)

Beauty: Bo-boboooooo! Bo-bobo! Everyone! Where'd you go? It's kinda strange how I got separated from them. I hope they went off to find me some food. I'm so hungry. (a bird flies by) OH! (That bird was an owl) I'm already nervous. Please don't scare me. (she hears the familiar sound of Bo-bobo's voice, and she notices the odd sight of many dogs with Bo-bobo's head and voice, going about their usual goings on)

Bo-bobo Dog: BARK!

(Beauty is scared of this sight, and screams, and wakes up in the same forest)

Beauty: It was a dream.

?: Hey, are you okay?

Beauty: Huh?

Coming from the forest, there was a 10-year-old girl. Her name is Kluke (Blue Dragon (Anime)). . Kluke is fiesty and constantly hitting Shu, her friend from Talta, a village when she grew up. Also, her physical features have been altered just slightly. Her hair is auburn brown, a lighter shade, a slightly paler skin complexion, and green eyes. Her dress is a light pink, the bow is yellow rather magenta, and her boots are white with a yellow overhang. She cares about her friends alot. She is the last to obtain her Shadow (episode 14) and even then, she expresses concern about feeling "useless". She became fiesty, energetic, and somewhat of a tomboy, and to an extent, a tsundere. She is carrying around a gun that shot pink fists and rode a motorscooter. Her shadow is Phoenix. Phoenix is capable of speaking and is very motherly and supportive to Kluke and the others. Phoenix is capable of using barrier magic (Feather Protect) and teleportation and possess no skills over any elements. She is not a combat Shadow as shown in the game, but rather a supportive one instead. Phoenix is pink.

Her Jewelpet partner is Garnet. Garnet's appearance resembles a Persian cat. Her fur is pink with a white chest fluff and two furry points sticking out at the edge of her ears. Her eyes are all made of Garnets and wears a red ribbon on her head and a pink Jewel Necklace on her neck. Garnet's jewel charm is octagon shaped and is colored pink. It is decorated with four teardrop shaped garnets in the center, arranged into a clover and 4 round garnets surrounding it. It has white gold lining as well. It is located around Kluke's neck. Garnet is described as a prideful but a very hardworking character. Thought sometimes boasting about her beautiful coat. Her Jewel Power is Love. Garnet is very girly in terms of personality: sassy, tough, likes the colour pink and cute stuff and sometimes hates really bad men.

Her Pokemon partner is Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon. Beautifly is a butterfly-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. It has a long and curled black proboscis, large blue eyes, and black antennae that extend out of its head. It has a gray face, underside, and four stubby limbs. Its wings are black with large, yellow markings, and other red and blue markings. The rim of the wings has a line of yellow on the edge, and the lower pair of wings has a long, round-tipped extension. The female's wings have smaller red spots than the male. It is aggressive, as it uses its long thin mouth to jab at foes when it attacks or if it is disturbed while collecting pollen. It will drain the body fluids of its prey.

Garnet: We heard you screaming! So, we came here as fast as we can!

Beauty: I'm fine! Who are you?

Kluke: I'm Kluke! This my partners, Garnet (Garnet: Hi) and Beautifly (Beautifly: Hello).

Beauty: Beautifly... (takes out Pokedex and points to Beautifly)

Pokedex: Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon. Beautifly have long, thin noses which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers.

Beauty: Nice to meet you three. My name is Beauty.

Garnet: BEAUTY?! That's a very _splendid _ name!

Beauty: Huh?

Garnet: It's unique! It's wonderful! It's manifique!

Beautifly: I'm sorry, Beauty. Garnet always does this.

Beauty: Really?

Kluke: Yeah. But, I'm glad you're alright.

Everyone (in the distance): Beauty!

Everyone came running to Beauty, panting.

Natalie: (panting) Beauty! We found you!

Twilight: (panting) We had look everywhere!

Tour: Yeah!

Garnet: Tour! Yuku! Nix! I'm so glad you're okay!

Tour, Yuku, and Nix: Garnet!

The rest introduced to Kluke, Garnet, and Beautifly.

Kluke: Nice to meet you!

Twilight: Are you not from this world?

Kluke: No.

Garnet: I do love your outfits. (takes out JewelPod and takes pictures)

Everyone: HEY!

Kluke: Anyway, I'll explain everything.

Kluke explain how she, Garnet, and Beautifly got here.

Natalie: From the same beam of light?!

Kluke: Yes!

Twilight: Wait a minute! You and Conan were trasported here by mistake, too.

Natalie and Conan: Yeah!

Hoothoot: This is strange!

(from behind a tree, a small duck squeaks, arousing Beauty's interest)

Beauty: (laughs at the little duck) A little baby duck, how cute is that? (she approaches the "duck") You're okay. What's the matter, duckie? Did you waddle away from your mom and dad?

Garnet: It's _soooooo _cute!

Beauty: Yeah!

The rest were shocked.

The rest: They both act alike.

(it turns out the duck is actually part of underwear worn on the head of a Hair Hunt trooper named Kilarino)

Kilarino: Heh-heh-heh-heh, You seem to have a pretty big interest in my little duckie.

Beauty and Garnet: YOU BIG FREAK-OOOOOO! (screams in the distance)

(Bo-bobo and Totodile hears Beauty's scream of distress, while he's playing Mahjong with monkeys)

Bo-bobo: Hm? Beauty's practicing her jungle yell.

Totodile: Yeah. She's good.

(A monkey plays a Don Patch mahjong piece)

Monkey: Pong! Ha, beat ya again, suckers. You fall for it, every time! (he laughs )

Bo-bobo: You made a chump outta me, chimp!

Totodile: Yeah!

(the monkey laughs wildly as he gets bananas for his winnings)

(Beauty is being held by Kilarino)

Beauty: Let go of me, you big galoot!

Everyone: Let her go!

Kilarino: I'm holding onto your pink little do, 'til you tell me what I wanna find out! (she tries to struggle) Where's Bo-bobo and Totodile? I wanna know. Tell me, or I'll make duck soup outta you!

Beauty: NO! NO WAY!

Kluke: Beautifly, use...

Kilarino: Uh, uh, uh. If you attack me, than I'll hurt her!

Twilight: We need to do something!

Conan: But, how?! We can't attack him!

?: (screaming at the distance) But, I can!

Kluke: I know that voice!

A shadow jump out and attack Kilarino with its legs.

Kilarino: AHHHHHH! (let go of Beauty and falls down)

The shadow appears to be a girl. Her name is Sasami (Pretty Sammy). Sasami has teal-colored hair usually tied in long pigtails with melon pink eyes. In the Tenchi continuities, Sasami also has a upside down triangle birthmarked on her forehead, as a symbol of her status as Juraian royalty. An ordinary young girl, Sasami was granted magical powers by Tsunami, who is in line to become queen of a magical realm/planet called Juraihelm. She battles an enemy called Pixy Misa, who is secretly Sasami's best friend, Misao Amano. She was wearing her magical girl outfit.

Her Pokemon partner is Snubbull, the Fairy Pokemon. Snubbull is a pink, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon with blue polka dots covering its body. It has loose skin that drapes to cover the lower part of its body, giving it the appearance of a dress. There is a small, blue ruff around its neck. Its face has a pronounced underbite, two earflaps that are flat, curved, and tipped with black, and a small, shiny black nose. Despite its underbite, it has strong jaws. Its feet are beige with three toes and a circular pink paw pad, while its arms are short and stubby. Snubbull possesses the ability to use keen sense of smell to track things down. Despite this Pokémon's fierce looking face, it is very playful and affectionate. It is a popular companion among women for its devotion and loyalty. It is not aggressive and tends to prefer to scare away its opponent rather than fights.

Kluke: Sasami!

Beautifly: Snubbull!

Sasami: Oh...Hi, Kluke, Garnet, and Beautifly!

Snubbull: Long time, no see!

Beauty: You're Sasami?

Sasami: That's my name! Nice to meet you!

Natalie: Cool! A Snubbull! (takes out Pokedex and points to Snubbull)

Pokedex: Snubbull, the Fairy Pokémon. While it may appear gruff and grumpy, deep down, Snubbull is a kind and caring Pokémon.

Kilarino stands up and tries to attack Sasami. But, stop.

Bo-bobo: Let her go, you big ape!

Totodile: Yeah!

Beauty: Yeah, hooray!

Everyone (expect Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull): It's Bo-bobo and Totodile!

The rest: Bo-bobo?

(Bo-bobo is dressed as a schoolgirl)

Bo-bobo: Hey, girl. Sorry I'm late, but cheerleading practice ran long!

Beauty: YAAAAAAAHHHHH! (she faints from the sight of Bo-bobo in a schoolgirl uniform, as Bo-bobo throws his bag at Killarino)

Sasami: That's Bo-bobo?!

Kluke: He's weird!

Bo-bobo: Beauty, are you alright? I came as quick as I could, when it finally occured to me that you were in trouble! Beauty, snap out of it! Come on, pull yourself together!

Totodile: Please!

Beauty: Glad to see ya, but I can't look at you.

Totodile: Who's the two girls?

Bo-bobo: Hmm?

Kluke: I'm Kluke.

Garnet: Garnet.

Beautifly: Beautifly.

Sasami: Sasami.

Snubbull: Snubbull.

(Bo-bobo changes into his regular clothes)

Bo-bobo: Okay, I get it, you don't like the new outfit. Well, that skirt was kinda drafty, anyway!

Totodile: Too drafty!

(Beauty just giggles)

Twilight: I'm glad your here, Bo-bobo.

Conan: Yeah.

Kilarino: (thinking) What a whack-job. Can that really be the infamous Bo-bobo and his gang? Looks more like Boo-BooBoob and his pathetic gang to me! (footage of Hagen and Maitel getting beaten by Bo-bobo are shown) How can two of our top Hair Hunting Commanders and their entire bases have been wiped out by this balloon-headed weirdo and his gang? Just one look at them should make everyone volunteer to shave their heads! What's so awesome about a pig tailed cheerleader going around, whacking people on the head with a purse? Maybe I'm missing something, but there is one thing I know for sure - (aloud, as Bo-bobo is eating vegetables) He's one of those... vegetarians! Stop with all that munchies crunchin'!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile is still stuffing his face with veggies, and Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut joins him in eating)

Bo-bobo: And who the heck are you?

Everyone: Yeah!

Kilarino: I'm Kilarino, a professional assassin! I've been sent here to wipe you out, because you destroyed two of Hair Hunt's Prime Bases! (He forms an aura around both his hands) I have arms of steel, my brawn and my brains are equally atuned, and nobody can match my power!

Kluke: An assassin?!

Garnet: This is terrible!

Mepple: Not good!

(Bo-bobo uses his nose hairs to show off numerous flags)

Bo-bobo: Oh, no? I'll take ya on! (Kilarino is speechless) Simple, yet impressive, is it not? (more random flags are shown)

Totodile: Yup!

Beauty: Simple snot, it's not!

Everyone: Yup!

Kilarino: (growls) No little boogers will stop me! Ha-HA! (he slashes his arms in the air, ready to attack) I'll chop 'em, one by one!

Beauty: Bo-bobo, this guy's serious! He can make up all kinds of ways to hurt you.

Tour: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: I'm not worried. Anyone who wears wacky underwear on his head has enough on his mind, already.

Totodile: _Ridiculous!_

Kilarino: That's what I told them, but the animators went ahead and drew the wacky duck, anyway!

Takashi: You're the wacky one! (Quacks furiously)

(Kilarino is surprised the duck is sentient)

Takashi: I'm tired of being a feathered extra!

Everyone: BWAAAAAHHH!

Bo-bobo: (holding a pinwheel in his mouth) Olé.

Totodile: Olé!

Kilarino: You're a live duck!

Bo-bobo & Beauty: A Wacky Quacky!

The Rest: Yeah!

-(Takashi the Duck Underwear is sitting on a stump)

Takashi: Just ducky, Like I haven't heard that one, before. Everybody thinks I'm a big yolk. Even the local flock won't let me join up. Ah, they're a bunch of quacks, anyway, but I'm down. I'm tired of getting no respect. Can you relate?

Kilarino: Nope.

Conan: What is he talking about?

Twilight: I don't know.

Takashi: Hey, you with the pink zigzag!

Beauty: Who, me?

Takashi: Can't fool you. Who's in charge? Give the name of the main honcho!

Kluke: Honcho?

Beauty: Don't know, I haven't met him, yet.

Takashi: Dumb cluck!

Beauty: Ah!

Tour: Hey!

Ninetales: Quit it!

Takashi: Blah, blah, blah, blah-blah-blah blah-blah-blah! Sheesh! (QUAAAAACK!) How lame, nobody knows anything, these days, it drives me QUACKERS!

Beauty: We're only human.

Everyone: That's right!

Takashi: I wanna speak to one of my own. Email the Duck Rep, now!

Takashi's Father: That's not possible, my boy. You're not on the web.

Everyone: Huh?

Takashi: Huh? Wha? (Takashi sees his father come out of Bo-bobo's afro) My pappy?

Everyone: That's your pappy?!

Takashi's Father: Yep, looks like you molted well, Lucky, son.

Takashi: Why don't you get out of that guy's hair?

Takashi's Father: Lucky, I'm a head duck, now.

Takashi: Oh, so you got a promotion. So, why can't I get on the web? I'd like to, but I'm STUUUCK!

Everyone (thinking): Pathetic...

Takashi's Father: (chuckles warmly) I guess the time has finally come. There's a lot about our flock you've never been told. (Takashi calms down) Better late than never. You were hatched from a very unique love match. They made a duckumentary about it.

Narrator: Mustard up that popcorn, and butter your hot dog, because it's time! The Bo-BoBo Theater presents the Award-Winning Duckumentary: "Duckin' For Love In All the Wrong Places!"

Everyone: Can you stop with the duck jokes?!

(a younger version of Takashi's Father is seen riding a motorcycle)

Takashi's Father: (narrating) It all began as I turned 26, same age as you are, now. (ducks at the pond were finding their mates) It was early spring, when I was cruising by the pond, to check out the local action, and came upon dozens of ducks, quacking the question to each other. "Wow, love! Groovy! The smoochin's not bad, either! I'll find someone to fit the bill, and get married!" And just when I was thinking that, I spotted love. (Young Takashi's father spotted a pair of pink panties, which giggled) "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Her name was Ursula. One touch, and I knew she was a cut above the rest. (his younger self is seen dancing with Ursula) It started as a brief affair, but I couldn't keep her hidden from view, so I decided to let it all hang out. (chuckles, as Ursula is seen hanging on the antenna of her future husband's motorcycle) Va-va-va-voom! Va-va-va-voom! Va-va-va-VOOM!

(two years later, in a Marriage Hall)

Takashi's Father: (narrating) Two years later, I married my silky love in a very intimate ceremony. Friends were too embarrassed to watch. I was now hitched up to undies. (moments of his daily life with Ursula is seen) I worked long hours, but Ursula always provided support. We were a good fit for each other. (A baby Takashi is seen in a crib, crying) And then, one year later, our son was born. That's you, Lucky. You've always been a happy quacker. It was the happiest time of my life.

(Takashi is speechless at the sudden revelation)

Takashi's Father: You're quite unusual, because you're an interesting mix of duck and undies.

Takashi: I'm what? A mixed-up duck who wears underwear?

Takashi's Father: Nope, you're getting warm, but that ain't it.

Takashi: Okay, but can you give me a little clue? Am I a weird duck, or a pair of undies? Ohh...

Kilarino: Ohh...

Everyone: Ohh...

Takashi's Father: You are unique, You are a Dundie!

Everyone: Dundie?!

Takashi: Ah, ah-oh? A dundie? What's a dundie? A type of swan! I've always wanted to be a swan!

Takashi's Father: Forget the swan! You're half-duck, half-undie, a dundie, get it?

Takashi: (teary-eyed) I used to dream I was a swan, hanging out poolside at a fancy resort. Guess dreams don't come true, after all. But, how come nightmares do?

Takashi's Father: Don't get sappy with your pappy. Just be the dandiest dundie you can be! (the wind blows his combover upward, and he covers it) I believe in you, son, but it's important that you believe in yourself. That's more powerful than a dream.

Takashi: Thank you, pappy.

Beauty: Mmmm...

Conan (thinking): What is Beauty thinking?

Takashi: Oh, pappy, I love you. Kilarino, can we talk?

Kilarino: AHH!

Takashi: I'd like to keep my day job with you, as your lookout duck. Being a feathered extra isn't getting me ahead, show biz is for the birds!

(Kilarino puts Takashi back on his head)

Takashi: Yeah, feels good on top.

(Kilarino is ready to attack)

Takashi's Father: Ooh...

Bo-bobo: Ohh...

Totodile: Get ready!

Kilarino: YAAHH! YAAAHHH! (attacks)

Bo-bobo: Hair Force, Go! (Kilarino slashes his arms about, while trying to avoid Bo-bobo's Nose hairs, but to no avail, as he and Takashi yell and quack in pain) Ninja Nasal Hair Twister!

Totodile: Scratch!

Kilarino: I'm a big snot knot! (he and Takashi collapse, unconscious)

Bo-bobo: They'll be out for a while, but that bird should've ducked. I like the dundie, but he should stick to show business.

Totodile nod his head.

Beauty: He'll give it another quack.

Everyone: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Let's go, Everyone.

Everyone: Okay.

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull walk off, unaware of the Mystery Boy, Dian, and Absol spying on them)

Heppokomaru: Man, what a twister! That nose needs to be put on storm watch!

Dian and Absol: Right!

_-With Bo-bobo..._

While they were walking, Conan notices that Beauty's face was red and her eyes were weary.

Conan: Hey, Beauty! Are you alright?

Beauty: Yeah! I'm fine!

Sasami: Are you sure? Your face is red.

Beauty: Don't worry! I'm...

Beauty suddenly falls down to her knees and was breathing heavily.

Everyone: BEAUTY!

Tour: Beauty! Are you okay?!

Beauty: (panting) I...don't...know.

Bo-bobo bends to his knees and put his hand on top of Beauty's forhead.

Bo-bobo: It's a fever. And a bad one at that. We'll have to camp here.

Everyone: Right.

They set up the tents, make a fire, and make dinner. Bo-bobo carries Beauty in his arms and put her in one of tents and laid her down.

Tour: Are you going to be better?

Beauty: Don't worry, Tour! (breathes heavily) I'm going to be fine. I just need rest.

_-That night..._

On top of the trees, Gasser was fill of worried.

Dian and Absol: Gasser...

?: Gasser.

Gasser, Dian, and Absol: Huh?

Than appears a girl name Zola (Blue Dragon). Zola wears a blue short shirt. Green shorts with a brown belt and purple scarf at the waist. Black socks with brown boots and brown gloves. She carries a green bag and a sword. She also wears a tooth necklace, yellow earrings, and a black bandana with a skull on it. Zola is considered a Knight Master for her senses and expert sword skills and was looking for descendants of the Seven Soldiers before meeting with Shu. Unlike the game, she is not a spy for Nene, though she did work for Gran Kingdom under General Logi before leaving for her own ambitions. When she was a child, Zola lost her father in accident researching ruins with him and Nene. She was the only survivor besides Nene and in sadness and despair she gave into the darkness, and the creature sealed within the ruins, Killer Bat. In the end, she turns evil because of Killer Bat and her "good-side" was chased out of her because of Killer Bat's power and was releveled that the true evil was none other then Zola, who was the avatar of the legendary darkness. Zola is the owner of the shadow, Killer Bat. Her shadow, Killer Bat, is quite silent and is unusual from his game version. In that he is the only Shadow of the party who is armed with a weapon (specifically a sword). She serves as the leader of the group, being the most mature and intelligent. It was only after Nene's death that Zola's true intentions for gathering the Shadow Wielders were revealed to unleash the darkness that plagued the world. Killer Bat then merges with Zola to form a demonic version of her. With the help of Jiro, Kluke, Marumaro, Bouquet, General Logi, Delphinium, and Deathroy, Shu was able to vanquish the Demon Zola. With Killer Bat defeated, Zola's body crashes to the ground motionless. Zola was seen smiling when the darkness was sealed; speculation amplies that although she was released it, she was glad that Shu defeated her and helped seal the darkness. This episode is the first and last episode Killer Bat ever spoke.

Her Pokemon partner is Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. . Zubat is a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four pointed teeth. There are two pointed teeth on both the upper and lower jaws, and a male will have larger pointed teeth than the female. It has purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails. It has evolved to have neither eyes nor nostrils, instead navigating through dark environments with echolocation. As demonstrated in the anime, it will leave its abode at night with a mass of other Zubat in order to seek prey. During the daytime, Zubat sleeps hanging upside down in caves, forests, or under the eaves of old buildings, avoiding sunlight at all costs. Daylight causes Zubat to become unhealthy, and prolonged exposure can even burn its skin. However, captured and trained Zubat have been recorded as being much more tenacious in the daytime, even when directly exposed to sunbeams.

Gasser: Zola! I'm glad your here!

Zola: We meet again, Gasser.

Dian: It's been a long time!

Zubat: We already know.

Gasser: What are you two doing here, anyway?

Zola: To find Kluke. I guess Bo-bobo find her.

Absol: Well, let me guess, you two want to come with us?

Zola and Zubat: _Exactly!_

The Trio: That figures!

Zola: (puts her hands on Gasser's shoulders) I know that your in love with that girl with the pink hair.

Gasser: (stepping away) W-What are you talking about? You m-mean B-Beauty? I don't have a c-crush on Beauty!

Zola: Don't lied, Gasser.

Gasser: Alright! I DO have a crush on Beauty.

Zubat: I knew it!

Zola: Than, go to her alone.

Gasser: Right.

Zubat: Dian, Absol. You two stay here.

Dian and Absol: Okay.

Gasser jumps down the trees and goes to Bo-bobo's camp. Everyone was sleeping. So, Gasser goes around them sneakingly until he reach Beauty's tent. Beauty was sleeping, breathing heavily. Gasser looks at her, blushing.

Gasser: (thinking) She's...beautiful.

Gasser takes the white cloth off of Beauty's forhead. Than, he put his hand on Beauty's head. All of a sudden, Beauty wakes up, but was still weary. She slowly turned her head to see Gasser. In her POV (point of view), he was a little bit blurry.

Beauty: Hey...you're... (coughing heavily)

Gasser: Take it easy.

Beauty: Sorry.

Gasser: (blushing) It's okay. Wasn't your name, Beauty?

Beauty: Yeah. Why are you here?

Gasser: Just to make sure you're alright.

Beauty: That's very nice of you. (smiles)

Gasser was blushing crazy. In his POV, he sees sparkles around Beauty. Suddenly, Beauty gets up.

Gasser: Beauty! Why are you up?

Beauty: Because, I forget to tell you that...

Beauty started to breathe heavily. She put her head on Gasser. He was blushing even more. His heart was racing.

Gasser: Beauty!

Beauty: (breathes heavily) That... thank you... for saving me... earilier...

Gasser was surprised when Beauty says that. But, he hugs her, put his right arm around Beauty's head (except her eyes), and his left arm around her back.

Gasser: You're welcome... Beauty...

He realized that Beauty was back to sleep. So, he gently put Beauty down, wet the cloth with a bucket full of cold water, and was about to put it back to Beauty's head. But, he decided to gently kissed her forhead. Than, he put the cloth on Beauty's head and put the blanket on Beauty.

Gasser: Goodnight, Beauty...

He left.

_The next day..._

(Beauty is once again, pulling Bo-bobo inside the burger bun and the others were on the road again)

Beauty: Bo-bobo, you oughta have your head examined. You're over the edge with this hamburger research, and guess what? There isn't any ham in it. The only ham around here is the one at the end of this rope. Besides, how can you really feel like a burger without fries? Oh, great. I'm making myself hungry, again. Somebody wake up Don Patch to take over, so I can go on a snack break. No one's listening, they're all at lunch!

Tour: Yeah! But, I'm glad your fever is over.

Beauty: Yeah.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Hey, Beauty?

Beauty: What do you want?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Someone's watching you.

Beauty: Do they have food? I'm not looking unless they have food.

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: Well, this mystery guy doesn't appear to want any food, but he sure seems hungry for Beauty. Maybe Bo-bobo's his real target. Hm. You gotta know he's up to something, cause he keeps showing up in every episode. (The mystery boy, Dian, and Absol chuckles) The only question is "Will Bo-bobo ever get out of that hamburger suit?"

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd shows up in front of the episode)

Don Patch: I've got a better one - Where was I in this show? Oh, give me a break! (kicks the episode into pieces) Where's the on-set pediatrist? I bent my metatarsal! Not to worry, I'm fine. Don't tear up my contract, I'll be back, next time. I promise!

FarFetch'd: PLEASE!

Preview

Don Patch: Yeaa! Are those nosehairs or black spaghetti?

Beauty: Ha! What do you think?

Tour and Ninetales: Yeah!

Don Patch: Yuck! Eww…..

Bo-bobo: Top snot! That booger only shows up every 3000 years!

Totodile: Yeah!

Beauty: (Gasp)

Everyone: Eww...

Don Patch: I'm off to collect an acting award for chapter three.

Beauty: I don't think so.

Tour: Yup.

Bo-bobo: In the next hair-tangling adventures of Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. I'm nose to nose with Bababa-ba Ba-baba, the nosehair king.

Everyone: Baba-that's it, cut!

_Chapter Ends..._


	4. Chapter 4: Don Patch Returns

Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Chapter 4: Don Patch Returns

In Bo-bobo's and Totodile's group:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut.

New addition to Bo-bobo's and Totodile's group:

Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull.

Recap

Narrator: Beauty became separated from Bo-boboand Totodile and was confronted by smarmy and very sweaty Killalino. Then direct from cheerleading practice and just in the nick of time, I might add, Bo-bobo danced into the rescue. Well, actually Sasami and Snubbull save Beauty. Anyway, after a fierce battle, he defeated Killalino, saved Beauty from the dastardly duck, but found himself charged with a technical foul. Also, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull joins the group on their journey to defeat Czar Baldy Bald the 4th and Yveltal. However, the mystery of the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat who was mysteriously following Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull remains a mystery.

Don Patch: HELLO, my dear FanFictioners! It's me, Don Patch!

FarFetch'd: And me, FarFetch'd!

Don Patch: We're return for this chapter!

FarFetch'd: Aren't you excited?!

Don Patch: My mysterious first Pokemon will appear here!

FarFetch'd: Hope your answers are correct!

Don Patch: And it's started... (together) NOW!

_Chapter Starts..._

(Episode title card appears)

Totodile: Chapter 4: Don Patch Returns!

(It's another day in Wigginsville, and the Wiggin' Gang are playing a game of Go Fish)

Underboss: Our boss, Don Patch still hasn't been found, yet.

Mightyena: Where could he be?

KoPatch 1: Got any 3s?

Underboss: I sure do. (puts a card into the pile)

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull walk back to the Wiggin' Gang)

Beauty: I don't see Don Patch, anywhere, do you?

Bo-bobo: I don't see, I don't know, and I don't care.

Totodile: Me, either!

Kluke: Who's Don Patch?

Conan: Well, Don Patch is a little insane.

Yuku: He's orange, round, has spikes on his back, wears blue shoes and white gloves.

Wynaut: You'll seen him.

Sasami: I want to meet him _ so _bad!

Snubbull: Me, too!

Beauty: You're just a big oaf with no feelings! (Bo-bobo and Totodile suddenly breaks into tears) Oh, I'm sorry, Bo-bobo and Totodile. Where did you two learn to be so sensitive?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (suddenly stops crying) Drama class!

Beauty: Is that also where you learned to act like a buffoon?!

Bo-bobo: I'm famished.

Totodile: Me, too.

Twilight: I wish you two can be a little bit serious sometimes.

(A raccoon holding a package arrives)

Raccoon: Package for you!

Everyone: Hm?

Raccoon: Hot Meal Delivery Service! Well, it was hot when I left.

Bo-bobo: (is wearing a pink apron) Lunch for little ole me?

Raccoon: I'm gonna need your stamp.

Bo-bobo: Certainly! (hums as he reaches in the pocket for a stamp, using his nose hair) Almost got it. (stamps the paper with his nose hair holding the stamp)

Raccoon: Thank you. (he drives off)

Beauty: I wonder what's in it.

Everyone: Us, too!

Bo-bobo: Hmmm... (opens the box, and inside it surprises them)

Beauty: Ahh!

Everyone: What...?!

Bo-bobo: Whoa!

Beauty: It's Don Patch!

Ninetales: And FarFetch'd!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Bon appetite!

Everyone: You're our lunch?

Kluke: That's Don Patch?!

Garnet: He's so weird!

Sasami: (laughs) He's so funny!

Snubbull: (laughs) Yeah! Really funny!

(Don Patch is suddenly on a plate with an omelette with ketchup spelling "LOVE". While FarFetch'd flies out of the box and stand besides Bo-bobo)

Bo-bobo: Well, I've had worse.

Totodile: Yeah.

Beauty: Don't do it!

Conan: It's not healthy!

Sasami: Twilight, do they always do this?

Twilight: All the time.

Don Patch: (hands Bo-bobo a spoon) Listen, you just chow down on me, while I do the talking, got it? (Don Patch suddenly becomes sushi) Now, you two are traveling, while battling against the Hair Hunt Troops, right?

FarFetch'd: Are you?

Bo-bobo: (gets himself decked in Japanese garb) Here goes! (he takes a bite)

Totodile: (takes a bite)

Beauty: Is he tasty?

Don Patch: Naturally. YOU DIDN'T USE SOY SAUCE!

Bo-bobo: I just can't.

Totodile: Me, either!

(Don Patch breaks into a crying fit)

Don Patch: Please! You have to eat me! Eat me! Eat me!

Underboss: Don Patch, hold on, we're coming!

Don Patch: (stops crying) What's up?

FarFetch'd: What's up?

Underboss: What are you doing here? Today is Graduation Day at the Wiggin' School.

Don Patch: AAAAAAHHHH! I forgot! I've got to get there. If I hurry, I might make the first bell. (rushes off to the Wiggin' School)

FarFetch'd: Let's hurry!

Beauty: I never knew Don Patch was a student.

Twilight: Me, either.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: When's recess?

(at the Wiggin' School, all students are getting ready for their last day of school, and Don Patch is no exception)

Don Patch: Phew. I just made it. I'm really gonna miss the beautiful view from this window, every day. (FarFetch'd: Yeah.) It's so soothing. (notices something peculiar) Huh?

Bo-bobo: Don Patchie, Your lunch box! (there are bears on bikes with Bo-bobo) You forgot it!

Totodile: You too, FarFetch'd!

Don Patch: Oh, no! That furry bonehead? He came here just for that?

FarFetch'd: Pathetic...

Bo-bobo: Well, I guess we'll have to deliver. Let's charge the place!

Totodile: Special delivery!

Bear: Hm?

Bo-bobo: I'm adding in the tip! GO!

Totodile: GO! GO! GO!

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Bears pedal their bikes into the school)

Don Patch: (thinking) He thinks he's going to interrupt my graduation ceremony, and I was set to give a speech about cheese! I will not let him do it! (a bear enters through the window, and it scares a girl) Ah!

(several bears come in through the windows)

Don Patch: Everyone calm down. They're only bears stuffed with beans.

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Please calm down!

(a bear falls off a desk, and several bears keep going after the students, Don Patch and FarFetch'd goes out into the hallway)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Alright, now I'm starting to get MAAAAD! Huh?

(cherry blossom petals fall, and Bo-bobo and Totodile is in the hallway, drinking tea with the Bears)

Bear A: Thank you for the wonderful tea, but next time, could you make it a vanilla latte?

Bo-bobo: Of course, what do you say, this Sunday, we barbecue some ribs?

Totodile: Tasty ribs.

Teacher A: Hey! What's happening, here?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Oh, teacher.

(Bears B, C, and D growl at the teacher)

Bo-bobo: Hold it! Mr. Teacher, I wanna thank you so much for all you've done for my little Donnie!

Totodile: And little FarFetch'd!

Teacher A: Oh, I see. You must be his and FarFetch'ds guardian.

Bo-bobo: And you're... You're so... UNGRATEFUL! (cries uncontrollably, and runs off)

Totodile: (cries) YEAH!

Teacher A: Okay, time for class.

Don Patch: Right. (he and the teacher walk into the classroom)

Bo-bobo: (cries, until two students step out to see what's going on) Class has started 5 minutes ago! What kind of example are you setting?! (Attacks two students with his nose hairs)

Totodile: Yeah! (bites one of the students)

Don Patch: Oh, man. Why couldn't he have been born in a different century? (looks at the window, and notices another odd thing) AAAHHHH!

FarFetch'd: What is it now?!

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the bears are back in the schoolyard, doing an odd exercise)

Bears: Wig out. wig out. wig out...

(as the bears still chant "wig out."...)

Bo-bobo: (thinking) This reminds me of all those days in gym class. I hated gym class.

Totodile: C'mon, everyone! Keep it up!

Bears: (still chanting) Wig out. Wig out. Wig out. Wig out.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile notices a bear messing up the chant, rather weakly)

Bear 12: Out- out-wig. Out-wig. Out-out-wig.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile goes up to the bear)

Totodile: Tell us immediately!

Bear 12: Ohhh... I'm sorry! I was sick, I was all stuffy, I couldn't practice! That's why... That's why... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (Bo-bobo puts his hand on Bear 12's head) Ohhh...

Bo-bobo: Bear 12, are you feeling better?

Totodile: Are you?

Bear 12: What?

Bo-bobo: Just make sure you get plenty of rest, plenty of fluids, and don't drive any heavy machinery.

Totodile: _And_ don't push yourself too hard!

Bear 12: (crying) OHHHH, I don't believe it. What a guy.

Bo-bobo: Okay, everybody, that's it for today's Weally Wiggin' Out Exercise! And, in celebration of Bird Day, everybody dress up as your favorite kind of bird.

Totodile: Let's celebrate!

Don Patch: Peachy, I can hardly wait.

FarFetch'd: Me, either.

(back to the desk, Don Patch notices the doodles on his desk)

Don Patch: Uh-oh, didn't realize I did so much doodling on my desk. Well, since it's Graduation Day, I should give this desk a cleaning.

FarFetch'd: _And _ I'll help.

Bo-bobo: Psst. Hey, buddy. (Don Patch notices Bo-bobo) I got the perfect soap, right here!

Totodile: This is it!

(a bright bubbly background is seen)

Don Patch: Ohhh, the perfect soap?

FarFetch'd: Amazing...

Bo-bobo: Anti-fungal, and scented.

Totodile: It's fantastic!

Don Patch: Okay, but, does it promise to leave my skin as supple as a baby's bottom?

FarFetch'd: Can it?

Bo-bobo: Yes, just like that, and no diaper rash.

(Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Bo-bobo and Totodile laugh, then kicks Bo-bobo and Totodileout of the classroom)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: GET OUT! (he slams the door, and Bo-bobo's afro opens up to reveal a house with a small couple running out the door)

(At the auditorium, Graduation festivities are going on)

Teacher A: We'll now have a Graduation Ceremony, followed by a car wash. When your name is called, please come get your diploma, along with a bucket and sponge. Mr. Ralph Hurl.

Ralph Hurl: Here.

Don Patch: (thinking) I think I'm going to throw up.

Teacher A: Mr. Don Patch and Mr. FarFetch'd.

Don Patch: Yes, sir. (he goes up to get his Diploma, but he notices something peculiar) AAAHHHH!

FarFetch'd: Not those two again!

(It's Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Bears, again, and they're giving the principal a haircut)

Don Patch: Can't I even graduate in peace?

FarFetch'd: Can we?

(the bears suddenly get angry at Don Patch and FarFetch'd, and have squirt guns)

Bear 1: NO! We're not gonna let you get your diploma!

Bear 2: Squirt gun squadron, take aim! (They all aim at Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Don Patch: Uh, WHA? (is frightened)

FarFetch'd: Why not?!

Bo-bobo: Hey, Don Patch. SNOT FOR YOU! BaBaBa-Ba Ba-BaBa! (Attacks the bears with his nose hairs, the bears scream, and fall to the ground, Bo-bobo then hands Don Patch a diploma) It's for you, congratulations.

Totodile: You too, FarFetch'd.

Don Patch: (crying) Thank you. I'm grateful.

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

(students cheer)

Narrator: Bo-bobo and Totodile presented Don Patch and FarFetch'd their soggy diploma, and a bond of brotherhood is born. The Graduation and Celebratory Car Wash ended peacefully.

(Back in Wigginsville Town Square, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, and the Wiggin Gang are sitting down, playing cards, and the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat is in the crowd)

Beauty: (thinking) Hmmm. (the mysterious boy vanishes) I can't help thinking about that guy. (the scene of his arrival is seen) I wonder how he's doing.

_With Gasser..._

Gasser saw Beauty. In his POV, she was sparkling. He'd blushed.

Dian: C'mon, Gasser. Go talk to her.

Gasser: (hesitant) I don't think I can do it.

Absol: You don't have to do it.

Zola: Absol's right. Gasser, you just need some time.

Gasser: Right.

_With Bo-bobo..._

Don Patch: Hey, dudes, I'm back.

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

Everyone: Ah, welcome back, Bo-bobo.

Underboss: Tell me, How'd it go?

Don Patch: I'm a graduate!

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

Bo-bobo: Everyone, let's go.

Everyone: Why so soon?

Bo-bobo: Wherever there is a head of hair being threatened by a criminal clipper, I'll be there.

Totodile: Right.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (clears throat) Hold on.

Bo-bobo: Hm?

Totodile: What is it?

Don Patch: If you've got room for one more, I'd like to come along.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Conan: You're coming with us?

Yuku: Do you have a reason why?

Underboss: Boss, what are you talking about? You can't leave. What's going to become of us? How will our Wiggin' Gang ever survive? Who will read to us at night, and put on our jammies?

Mightyena: Yeah!

Don Patch: Forgive me!

Underboss: Ah?

Don Patch: Sorry, but I have to do more wiggin'! When I'm with these two, I can wig out as much as I want to. And that's the real reason (points to Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull) I am going to go on their journey with them! Uh, that's if it's alright with you.

Bo-bobo: It's no hair off my back.

Totodile: That means you can come with us.

Don Patch: Bo-bobo.

FarFetch'd: Thank you.

Bo-bobo: I'm walking.

Beauty: Wait up!

Everyone: Wait for us!

Underboss: Wherever you go, get me a T-Shirt! (cries)

(as our heroes leave Wigginsville, our mystery boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat is seen spying on them, with an ice cream cone in hand)

(the eyecatch begins and ends)

(In a meadow surrounded by trees, Don Patch is enjoying the walk with Bo-BoBo and the gang, and he's pushing a carriage, while humming a happy tune)

Beauty: Hmm.

Bo-bobo: Hmm.

Beauty: (thinking) What's he thinking? He's been silent for hours.

Conan: (thinking) Is Bo-bobo thinking of a plan?

Twilight: (thinking) Or something else all together?

Bo-bobo: Hmm...

Totodile: Hmm...

Don Patch: That's a good little Ya-ya. (the occupant turns out to be a wooden doll) And I bet you like going for a little walkie-walkie. You want some milky-milky or some juicy-juicy, honey-honey?

FarFetch'd: It's a perfect day for a walk.

Beauty: Hey, do you notice that Bo-bobo is...

Don Patch: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, LOUDMOUTH?! DO YOU WANNA WAKE UP THE BABY?!

FarFetch'd: YEAH!

Beauty: Brace yourself, that's just a doll.

Ninetales: True.

Don Patch: (whispering) Be quiet. Dolls have feelings, too, you know.

FarFetch'd: (whispering) Yeah.

Beauty: We've got other problems, here.

Tour: Yeah.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (hears something) Oh.

(Bo-bobo is in a tank, he changes direction to the back of Don Patch and FarFetch'd, and aims at it)

Don Patch: Suddenly, I feel like there's a target attatched to my back. Hmmm..

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

(A small Bo-bobo dressed as a Commander shows up from in Bo-bobo's hair)

Miniature Bo-bobo Commander: Open fire!

Don Patch: Eeeeehh... Please, it's only a doll! I want to study ventriloquism with him! (he cries)

FarFetch'd: Don't open fite!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: The tater tot.

Don Patch: Huh?

FarFetch'd: What do you mean ''tater tot''?

Bo-bobo: (suddenly has a laser rifle in his hand) You ate my tater tot!

Totodile: And you too, FarFetch'd!

(Bo-bobo shoots wildly at Don Patch and FarFetch'd with both the tank barrel and the laser rifle)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (yelps in pain, and is sent flying in the air) POOOOO-TAAAAA-TOOOOO!

Beauty: That's enough. I'll go buy you some french fries!

Tour: Don't worry!

Bo-bobo: Tater tots, tater tots! I wants salty, crispy tater tots! (crying) And there was only one left, and he ate it.

Totodile: (crying) Yeah!

Beauty: So that means you have to turn into a tank, and blow him up?

Ninetales: Does it?

Bo-bobo: Yeah, why not?

Totodile: It's their fault.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd is also crying)

Beauty: Oh, Don Patch, you'll be okay.

Don Patch: (suddenly stops crying) Toughen up, soldier!

Beauty: Ah!

Don Patch: This place is a battlefield. C'mon out, Buizel! (throws pokeball and out comes Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon)

Buizel: Buizel, reporting to duty!

Buizel is an orange Pokémon resembling a weasel and a sea otter. The yellow collar that surrounds its neck can be inflated and used as a flotation device when it inhales. By inflating this sac, it can keep its face above water to watch for prey movement. It has two blue fins on its arms and a tail, which appears to be split, that resembles a fish's fin. Its tail acts as a boat propeller by spinning, though it was seen flying using its tail. There are parallel marks on their cheeks. Additionally, Buizel has cream paw pads on its feet. On its back, it has one cream spot if it is female or two if it is male. It is most likely found in or near swift-moving rivers. Though it is unknown what diet Buizel follows, it was shown in the anime eating Oran Berries.

Sasami: You got a Buizel?! (takes out Pokedex and points to Buizel)

Pokedex: Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon. It stores air in the sacs on its neck and uses them as flotation devices, and swims by spinning its two tails like a propeller.

Natalie: Awesome!

(Bo-bobo rolls by in his tank)

Bo-bobo: I completely agree wtih that. You've been acting like a girl, lately.

Beauty: (flustered) I- I have?! OHHHH (growls)

Ninetales: That wasn't nice!

Narrator: Beauty begins anger management class on Tuesday.

(Later, a camp has been set up, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd keeps a fire going, Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales brings in some firewood)

Beauty: Oh, why do I have to do all the work, here? (hears the sound of the tank moving) Huh?

Conan: What is this?!

Tiny Soldier A: (as Bo-bobo moves the tank into place) Little more, little more, little more. Okay, stop. (Bo-bobo stops the tank)

Tiny Soldier B: We need to replace the turrets' suspension casings.

Tiny Soldier C: Add two more arrow boosters for better traction.

Tiny Soldier D: Bring in the razor to trim the chest hairs.

Tiny Soldier E: Slide me over!

Beauty: You don't have to be so lazy, we need your help!

Tour: Everyone else is having fun!

Conan: Please be serious!

Tiny Soldier B: An enemy raid!

Tiny Soldier C: Enemy raid! Enemy raid!

(several tiny soldiers swarm around to fire at Beauty's butt)

Tiny Soldier B: Guard the base! (soldiers shoot at Beauty's butt) FIRE! FIRE!

Beauty: Oh, OWWWWW! (she turns around and growls at the tiny soldiers, and kicks them away with sand from her foot, then turns to Bo-bobo) Hey! Would you quit just sitting there, and go get some food or something?

Conan: Yeah. I'm starving.

Kluke: If this place has some fruit trees.

(Bo-bobo is ouf ot the tank)

Bo-bobo: Huh, I do it all! (he gets up, to do what Beauty said)

Totodile: Don't worry! We'll get some food!

Beauty: Hm. He's such a bimbo!

(back at the camp)

Beauty: Bo-bobo's still not back, yet. It's been an hour, already.

Ninetales: Even Totodile.

Twilight: Is he coming back?

(Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Buizel plays with a toy car)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: I'm home!

Beauty: Great, you're finally back.

(Bo-bobo has a Hair Hunt Trooper in his bucket)

Bo-bobo: I got lucky, and caught me a big one.

Beauty: AAAAAAHHH! Hair Hunt guy!

Conan: Bo-bobo, that's a hair hunter!

Bo-bobo: You mean this isn't a mackeral?

Everyone: NO!

Don Patch: You bonehead, he's a snapper.

FarFetch'd and Buizel: Yeah! A snapper!

Beauty: No, he's not a snapper, He's a snipper!

Spike: Can you tell that this is a hair hunter?!

Don Patch: A little teriyaki sauce, you'll never know the difference.

FarFetch'd and Buizel: Good idea!

Bo-bobo: Sounds good.

Beauty: He's a Hair Hunt Trooper!

Yuku: Listen to what we said!

(Bo-bobo and Don Patch are basting the Hair Hunt Trooper with sauce)

Bo-bobo: We'll fire up the barby, and add some shrimp and onions.

Totodile: Yeah!

Twilight: He's not listening.

Don Patch: And after five minutes, we'll flip him.

FarFetch'd and Buizel: Yeah!

Beauty: Guys, You can't cook him!

Natalie: Because he's a hair hunter!

(Kodebun opens his eyes, then gets up, Bo-bobo and Don Patch scream at the sight of it, and jump away from him)

Kodebun: How did you see through my disguise, and know I was a Hair Hunt Trooper?

Everyone: Years of training.

Kodebun: It doesn't matter, anymore.

Don Patch: Our... Wha- our dinner...

Everyone: We told you.

Bo-bobo: ... is alive.

Totodile, FarFetch'd, and Buizel: Oh no!

Kodebun: I'm the Commander of the Hair Hunt Troops, River Block. AHH... Kodebun!

Beauty: Kodebun?

Kodebun: Bo-bobo and Totodile, I've come here to defeat you.

(Bo-bobo has his foot on top of Don Patch)

Don Patch: EEH! Get off my back!

Bo-bobo: Could I say something?

Kodebun: Of course.

Bo-bobo: I am...

Kodebun: Huh?

Totodile: ...still really hungry.

Kodebun: That's... it?

Bo-bobo: Hm. Prepare! (does some aerial acrobatics) HUH! (attacks with spiraling nose hairs) Super Snot-For-You: Nose Hair Revolution! (Kodebun dodges the attack with ease)

Beauty: He... dodged it.

Conan: With such speed.

Twilight: _And _ agility.

(Bo-bobo retracts his nose hair)

Totodile: Huh?

Kodebun: Super Snot-For-You: Nose Hair Revolution won't work on me. I have the power to read what people are thinking, which means I know exactly what attack you'll use, even before you do.

Bo-bobo: Then I won't think about the attack until after I've done it!

Don Patch: Wait.

Bo-bobo: Hm?

Totodile: What is it?

Don Patch: Let's really test him. (is suddenly dressed up as a chicken) BAWK, BAWWK, BAAAWK! Can you read my mind? If a feathered fowl hits a fowl ball, where's the fowl language? Buizel, use water gun!

Buizel: Right. Water gun! (shoots out rays of water towards Kodebun)

Kodebun: Alakazam! (throws pokeball and out comes Alakazam)

Alakazam is characterized by its humanoid structure and large mustache. The female Alakazam has a significantly shorter mustache than the male. Its snout is long and thin, and it has long, ear-like spikes extending from the back of its head. It has brown armor-like sections over its chest, shoulders, forearms and knees, which cover its yellow skeletal body. There are three toes on each foot, each of which has a white claw. It wields a silver spoon in each hand, each of which acts as an amplifier for its psychic abilities. Alakazam is able to lower the accuracy of its opponents by bending the spoons it wields, using its signature move Kinesis. Alakazam is able to use all forms of psychic abilities. These powers are used to move its body, as opposed to its weak muscles. It also uses its psychic powers to hold up its head, which is too heavy to be supported by its neck, due to its continually growing brain. It is said to have an excellent memory and can remember everything that it has experienced since hatching as an Abra, and has an IQ that exceeds 5,000.

Kodebun: Alakazam, use psychic!

Alakazam: Psychic! (stops water gun and turns it towards Buizel)

Buizel: Be, be! (hits tree)

Don Patch: Return, Buizel!

Don Patch: (still a chicken) Now, you'll pay this! (clucking)

Everyone: This doesn't make sense!

(Don Patch keeps clucking like a chicken)

Kodebun: (thinking) Suddenly, I'm in the mood for some hot wings!

Alakazam: (thinking) Me, too!

Don Patch: Read my mind! Read my mind!

Kodebun: What else has he got? (reads Don Patch's mind)

(Don Patch is seen frolicking through a field of cucumbers)

Don Patch: I'm a cucumber, in a cool summer salad, oozing with vinaigrette dressing.

Kodebun: I prefer Thousand Island. (has a cucumber in his hand, tosses it aside, where Don Patch plays with it like a cat that he's dressed as)

Don Patch: Now, I believe you. You can read minds!

FarFetch'd: Forget the cucumber!

Kodebun: (thinking) So, what are you gonna do, now, Bo-bobo? Hmm, I'll just have to read his mind. Let's see what's playing.

(reads his mind, but Bo-BoBo Theater starts)

Narrator: The Bo-BoBo Briefcase Theater proudly presents a story of one of the giants of the business world! Presenting Bo-BoBo in the Made-For-TV Movie - "The Perfect Pitch!"

Beauty: Wait a minute! That's not what it said, the last time!

Everyone: Yeah!

(the scene opens to an office building)

Narrator: In a coffee-stained conference room high atop the Bo-BoBo Advertising Agency, a meeting is taking place that will someday change the world.

(The President of the Agency is a Bo-BoBo with a grey mustache, and he's laughing, several Bo-BoBos are discussing things)

Kodebun: I... I'm so confused.

Alakazam: Me, too.

Bo-BoBo A: Gentlemen, let me tell you about a product that will revolutionize the fashion industry. (he holds three balls on strings with clips) Earrings made for the Nose Hair. They're appropriately called Nose Hair Rings, and they will soon be available at kiosks at malls around the world. They come in three handsome colors: White, Black, and my personal favorite, the Red Hair Ring. (The other Bo-BoBos react in amazement) A sturdy safety clip makes for a simple and semi-painless installation. In fact up to three hair rings can be attached to a single nose hair. (the other Bo-bobos are astonished) Our research has shown that this target will do very well, if we target a certain group. Basically that would be high school girls between the ages of 16 and 16-and-a-half.

Totodile: Do all of you agreed?

Bo-BoBo B: We have a hit!

Bo-BoBo C: Yes, I agree.

(The President is wearing MANY Nose hair rings)

Bo-BoBo D: Look, even our President is very hip!

Kodebun: WAIT A MINUTE! He's got way too many of them on!

Alakazam: It's impossible!

Bo-BoBo C: We can put them inside all the Kids Meals!

Bo-BoBo B: Or free with a full tank of gas!

Bo-BoBo D: We'll make a movie - "Girl gets nose hair ring, finds true love!"

(The president laughs)

Kodebun: Don't do it! That movie's gonna bomb! (goes to shake Bo-BoBo) Wake up! Wake up! Can you hear me?

Alakazam: You too, Totodile!

Beauty: What could Bo-BoBo be thinking about?

Ninetales: I believe a plan.

Conan: I hope so!

Don Patch: (as he's playing with a cucumber) Summer salad! Summer salad!

FarFetch'd: This is fun!

Kodebun: Please, I'm begging you! Wake up!

Alakazam: Please?!

Narrator: Meanwhile, at this very moment, inside Bo's Nose.

(inside Bo-bobo's nose, the boogers are worshipping a special nose hair as the Booger Boss is performing a ritual)

Booger Boss: King Nosehair wakes up once every 3000 years. That is today, brothers. Let us welcome him with open nostrils. Oh-ho, yes! Please come out, otherwise, we'll pick it!

(outside Bo-BoBo's nose, Bo-bobo holds up nosehair rings)

Bo-bobo: Hm. Now, don't tell me, you want one.

Totodile: We can tell!

Kodebun: No way! FREAK!

Alakazam: No way!

Bo-bobo: Pick a color!

Totodile: It's your choice!

Kodebun: Ugh! You're trying to distract me! I'll shave the girl's head, first! (he turns towards Beauty)

Everyone: No way!

Beauty: Ah? Ah-ah-ahh! (Kodebun rushes towards Beauty, and she screams in fear)

Conan: We're not letting you hurt Beauty!

Kodebun: Than, I will take your hair, too!

Narrator: Meanwhile, back inside Bo's Prodigious Proboscus

(The inside of Bo-bobo's nose shakes as the mysterious nose hair glows with a golden aura)

Boogers: Ahhhhh...

Booger Boss: King Nosehair is finally awoken from his slumber, brothers!

(Outside, Kodebun is about to strike Beauty and the others down, when his attack is blocked by a pair of strong hands, similar to Bo-bobo's)

Beauty: Oh?

Everyone: Who's that?!

(the hands belong to King Nosehair)

King Nosehair: Hey. (Beauty and the others were slightly shocked) I hope you weren't hurt, were you, pretty lady?

Kodebun: (does some backflips) And who are you?

Alakazam: Talk!

King Nosehair: Hmm. Well, I'm King Nosehair, but you can call me "Slick."

Kodebun: Huh?

Alakazam: What do you mean?

King Nosehair: (clicks tongue) No one treats a lady like you did, and that means... You got some a'splainin' to do.

Bo-bobo: Hm, hm, hm. What's up with this nose hair? Oh, well. (Yanks the nose hair out of his nose)

King Nosehair: AAAAAAHHHH-OWWW! Tell me that just didn't happen! NO! NO! NO-! Three thousand years of sleeping, only to pulled like a weed from the garden! Well, I won't sit here, and be washed down the shower drain like this! Before I go, I will fulfill my life's dream, and that dream, that dream is... using a red bike to enter a bicycle race! (pedals off) YEE-HA! (laughs)

Beauty and Kodebun: Uhhhhhh...

Ninetales: Typical.

Bo-bobo: (thinking) Great King Nosehair, I hope that one day, you find the true happiness you seek, while wandering the nasal passages of life. (Gets ready to attack)

Kodebun: Hm?

Alakazam: Oh no.

Bo-bobo: Snot For You! (Kodebun growls) Hm! (Kodebun growls, Don Patch meows) HYAH! (attacks with two nose hairs)

Kodebun: AAAAAAHHHHH! (falls)

Bo-bobo: Alright, time for a bike ride! (he and Don Patch have bikes)

Beauty: Hey, guys. What about me?

Everyone: And us?

(As Bo-bobo and Don Patch ride off, the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat still spies on Beauty and the others)

Narrator: Unbeknownst to our travelers, this bike ride will lead to trouble. What life-changing fate awaits Bo-bobo, accidental biker Don Patch, and that bikeless bystander, Beauty? Yet, the mystery of this mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat remains... a mystery!

Beauty: How long are you going to drag this mystery thing?

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: D'uh, well, I, uh... You'll want them to watch the next episode, don't you? It's a dramatic thing, it's a cliffhanger, uh, device we use to... nevermind.

Preview

Beauty: What does the title, "Love Labyrinth" mean?

Everyone: Yeah!

Don Patch: Hey, don't touch the script! I'm the leading lady! But what happends if I forget my lines?

FarFetch'd: Me, too! Me, too!

Bo-bobo: Silence! You should never be afraid to fail!

Totodile: Right!

Beauty: That's good advice.

Everyone: _Right..._

Bo-bobo: you can sink your teeth into the role. You're playing a dog!

Beauty: A dog?

Don Patch: A dog!?

Everyone: Don Patch the dog?!

Bo-bobo: The next episode of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, "Sushi and the Bunny Girl"!

Beauty: Say, who gets to play the bunny girl?

_Chapter Ends..._


	5. Chapter 5: The Alien Soup Guy Appears!

Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Chapter 5: The Alien Soup Guy Appears?!

Bo-bobo and Totodile's Group:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull

Addition:

Don Patch and FarFetch'd

Recap

Narrator: Last time, Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales tangled with Kodebun and Alakazam, a hair-hunt commander, and he had more in mind than just changing the color of his aura. Kodebun read Don Patch's and FarFetch'ds mind, which ended up leaving the whole gang in quite a pickle. Don Patch and FarFetch'd became a hillbilly. Bo-bobo and Totodile awakened the legendary nosehair king from a 3000 year snotty slumber. The Booger Brigade was shocked by the royally purple king, who stood up to Kodebun and told him that nobody trying to push an "everybody must be bald" agenda would be allowed in his part of the wood. Then in a jaw-dropping career move, the nosehair king decided he wanted to race bikes in France. As the king rode off into the sunshine, Bo-bobo and Totodile knew they must deal with Kodebun, and the king knew he must win the yellow jersey. Bo-bobo and Totodile knew it was a battle of wits and that he was unarmed, so he struck quickly, defeating Kodebun and Alakazam and protecting hair everywhere.

Bo-bobo: I'd like to ride. Let's go.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: It's our turn! Let's hit the road!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Beauty: What!?

Ninetales: A rhino?

Everyone: Why a rhino?!

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Don Patch sit on top of a rhino. FarFetch'd flies while holding the green onion)

Bo-bobo & Don Patch: Riding a rhino is safer. Hop on a happy rhino!

Everyone: A rhino's safer!?

(Bo-bobo and Don Patch ride off on the rhino. While FarFetch'd flies with them)

Don Patch: Rhino, shmino. This is all the rental place had available.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: High-o, hippo!

(A hippo shows up next to Beauty)

Beauty: Wait, you're a hippo!

(Beauty gets on the hippo)

Beauty: Mush!

(Beauty rides the rhino and catches up to the two)

The Rest: Wait for us! (starts running)

Narrator: Once again, the ever-clever Bo-bobo and his friends have proven, even when you don't have wheels, you can still get a safe ride.

_Chapter Begans..._

(it's another beautiful day, as Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull were walking in the meadow, Beauty notices a beautiful daisy flowing with the gentle breeze)

Beauty: Oh, my, look. What a beautiful daisy. (a butterfly flies by the daisy, Beauty giggles) Sometimes, natural beauty like this just hits me like a ton of bricks. Right, Garnet?

Garnet: It's beautiful!

Conan: Those two are like the same.

Everyone: Mm-hmm!

Spike: Um...Twilight?

Twilight: Yes, Spike?

Spike: Are we gonna find the Elements of Harmony?

Axew: I want to know!

Twilight: Don't worry, guys. We'll find it!

_With Gasser..._

Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat were in the trees.

Zola: I guess Beauty likes dasies. Right, Gasser? (looks at Gasser and pauses) Gasser?

Gasser wasn't listening. He was looking at Beauty and blushed. He never seen a beautiful girl like her. His heart was pounding really hard.

Gasser: (thinking) What is this feeling? I'm blushing real hard and my heart is pounding real hard. I never met such a beautiful girl like Beauty.

Dian: (echoing) Gasser? Gasser?

Absol: (shakes Gasser) Hey, Gasser. Can you hear me?

Gasser: Huh?! What is it?

Zola: You were daydreaming about her. (points to Beauty) You're in love.

Gasser: Me?

Dian: Yeah. Since you gave her a flower tiara, how 'bout picking a daisy.

Gasser: For Beauty?

Absol: That's right! And you can give it to Beauty.

Gasser: I don't know.

_With Bo-bobo..._

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd tackles Beauty and Garnet from behind)

Beauty and Garnet: And why'd you do that?!

Don Patch: (as he's wearing make-up) You may look cute, pinky, but there's only one guy here, who really brings in the readers, and that's me! (FarFetch'd: _And _me.) Did you see a big star?!

FarFetch'd: (wearing make-up) We're looking for him! Did you see him?!

Beauty and Garnet: What?! (as the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat spies from a branch) What are you talking about?!

Don Patch: I have got star power! I'm big, and the whole world knows it!

FarFetch'd: Especially our fans!

Beauty and Garnet: You've flipped!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Uh-huh.

Garnet: Yeah-huh! Besides, I'm the beautiful one around here!

FarFetch'd: You can't be that beautiful!

Garnet: I can! Watch!

(chapter title card appears)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Today's exciting adventure, "The Alien Soup Guy Appears?!''

Don Patch: (as he punches Beauty, who shouts "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!") Wait! I'm a big star! Hold it, honey! I'm the star!

FarFetch'd: Me, too! Me, too! Me, too!

Garnet: Calm down! You two, stop!

(A movie clapboard is clapped)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Cut, cut, cut!

Don Patch: So, how was I?

FarFetch'd: Is it good?

Beauty: Huh?

Garnet: What's going on?

Bo-bobo: (is dressed as a Baseball Coach) You're supposed to do the Hit-And-Run!

Totodile: (dressed as a Baseball Coach's assistant) Do it again!

Beauty and Garnet: Was I supposed to hit or run?!

Conan: They're making a movie?

Twilight: Weird.

Natalie: Can I be in a movie?

Hitmonchan: We always wanted to be stars!

Nix: Me, too!

Wynaut: Wait for me!

Spike and Axew: Us, too!

Tour: I'll be the music player!

Twilight, Conan, and Mepple: They need to be serious!

Don Patch: (jumps towards Bo-bobo and Totodile) Honestly, Director, how was my screen test? I wanna be the best leading actress, ever! Like a great baseball player, I wanna hit every scene out of the park!

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

The Rest: (except Twilight, Hoothoot, Conan, Yuku, Beauty, Ninetales, Mepple, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull) We want a part!

(he grabs onto Bo-bobo, but slides down to ground level)

Bo-BoBo: You are catty, but our story is about a pussycat that falls for a doctor.

Everyone: Really?

Don Patch: It is?

FarFetch'd: Are you sure?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile hands Don Patch and FarFetch'd a script)

Bo-BoBo: Here's the script. We begin rehearsal in two minutes.

Totodile: Be there or be squared!

Don Patch: Yes, sir. Ohh. (reading script) Labyrinth: The Maze of Love. Ohh. "Cast: Bo as The Prince, Totodile as his assistant, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd as... The Dog?!" You rat! You said I'd play the cat! I will never play an old, stinky dog!

FarFetch'd: Me, either!

Bo-BoBo: Shake boy.

Don Patch: (now in a dog face and puts his paw in Bo-BoBo's hand) Arf.

FarFetch'd: (sighs) Here...

Bo-bobo: Don, did you step in that sesame seed gum, again? (Don Patch has natto on his paw) Go clean up.

Totodile: You too, FarFetch'd.

Don Patch: Hm. Right, mom, I'm cleaning my bowl, cause I love eating all my cereal, it's so sugary! With a side of sushi, it's a balanced breakfast!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: And freeze! Hold that pose! (Don Patch holds that pose for several seconds) Cut! Now, that's what I call real acting! (He and Don Patch shake hands) Congratulations.

Totodile: (shakes FarFetch'ds wing) That was fantastic!

FarFetch'd: Thanks! I practice alot!

Don Patch: I put more of that gum on my hand.

Beauty: That was MINE!

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch and FarFetch'd laugh, the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat is still spying on Beauty, Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales looks behind them, and the five of them ducks behind the tree)

Heppokomaru (Gasser): (thinking) Whoa, hope she didn't see me.

Absol: (thinking) Yeah.

Beauty: (thinking) I've had this feeling that someone's watching us, besides you kids reading this FanFiction, Now I'm sure of it, someone's checking us out! (aloud) Hey, Bo-bobo!

Narrator: And now, the Bo-BoBo Theater presents a love story to curve your spine, starring the Original Dr. Feel-Good, the Bo-Tector of that Dance called Romance, uh, Bo. The Play-Within-A-Movie, "Love is a Rose With Thorns and Aphids, But You Gotta Prune the Danish, Act III!"

Beauty: It already started?!

Natalie: Yeah! Let's watch!

Hitmonchan and Nix: Yeah!

Mepple: (sighs) Hopeless...

(Scene changes to an outdoor theater, where the animals of the forest are watching Bo-BoBo, Totodile, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd do their acting)

Beauty: (thinking) Oh, I see. This is "Love is a Rose, Pruned by Aphids eating a Thorny Danish?"

Conan: This is wasting time. We need to go before the Hair Hunters come.

Yuku: Conan's right. We need to go immediately!

Garnet: But, it will be rude for us to interfene.

Sasami: I guess we have no choice but to watch until it ends.

Snubbull: I ultimately agreed.

Everyone: Okay...

All of them sits down to watch the play with the animals.

Don Patch: I don't think that I'll make it, doctor.

FarFetch'd: Me, either.

Bo-bobo: Nonsense, you're a dogwood, not a rose, petunia-breath! You're gonna live, as long as you wolf down some food!

Totodile: It's the solution!

Beauty: (thinking, as she looks at the program) Huh. Impressive. They even printed up programs.

Conan: (sighs)

Don Patch: I'm starving, but I'm starving for love.

FarFetch'd: _Very _starving!

Bo-bobo: Eh! This might work! (reaches into his medical bag) I've got just the thing to get you back to feeling like a frisky pup! It's VINEGAR!

Totodile: Perfect for your problem!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: What?

Yuku: WHY VINAGER?!

Animals: Shh...

Yuku: (laughs nervously) Sorry.

Bo-bobo: Drink some down, Doctor's orders.

Totodile: Yeah! Docter's orders!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: No way!

Bo-bobo: I love eating sushi with vinegar, so if you wanna be my girlfriend...

Don Patch: I won't, no way!

Bo-bobo: This apple vinegar is mighty tasty.

Don Patch: Well, then, give me a swig.

FarFetch'd: Me, too.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd drinks some ponzu through the straw, but it turns out the ponzu's drinking Don Patch and FarFetch'd, instead)

Beauty and the Rest: AHH! The vinegar's drinking them!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (laughs sinisterly) It did work! (laughs) Drink more, drink more, Buttercup! (laughs) It's the curse! The curse of apple vinegar!

(the bottle finishes drinking Don Patch and FarFetch'd completely)

Bo-bobo: (picks up the bottle, and throws it) Now, enjoy your flight! Adios!

Totodile: Amigos!

(the animals clap their paws, hooves or whatevers, as the curtain falls)

Conan: Worst...play...EVER!

Beauty: Huh. Mm. (she runs down the stairs into a basement of the theater) I can't believe those four. I bet they charged all those folks money to see that so-called play. We're gonna have to have a talk about this! (She opens the door) But there's something more important. This guy, Dian, and Absol has been watching and following us!

Twilight: Please listen!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed up as cheerleaders, crying)

Bo-bobo: (crying) I can't. I can't do another cheer. My pom-poms are all pommed out. I just can't perform in front of people anymore. (cries)

Totodile: Me, either! (cries)

Don Patch: (slaps Bo-bobo and Totodile) Snap out of it! Come on, now, Sandy girl. You have got to pull it together, this very minute! We've worked and practiced too hard to give it up, now.

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Huh?

Don Patch: It's scary for everyone, Sandy, but let's give it our all. Sound good?

FarFetch'd: Please?!

Bo-bobo: Sounds good. I will try, and thank you, Sibly. (gets up) I can do anything! After all, a waste is a terrible thing to mind! I can do it!

Totodile: Right!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: That's the spirit!

(lights go out, then come back on, and Bo-bobo is dressed up as a Kabuki actor)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Ready? Let's go!

Everyone: What the HEY?!

Bo-bobo: Charge! Here we go, Kabuki! Here we go, uh-huh, uh-huh!

Don Patch: Yeah, Oh, yeah!

(back outside, the next performance is about to start)

Female announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our show, "Kabuki Puki," recommended by three out of every four plumbers who chew gum.

Beauty: Huh? (The curtain rises to reveal Don Patch and FarFetch'd as Sushi, and Bo-bobo and Totodile in armor) Don Patch and FarFetch'd wearing a Sushi?!

Yuku: This is crazy!

Female announcer: And presenting, the Ninja-ettes!

Twilight: The what-now?

(Music starts)

Don Patch: Music? (Ninjas run onto the stage) AAAHH!

(the ninjas throw off their garb to reveal they're bunny girls)

Garnet: Those outfits are so cute! (takes out her sparkling pink JewelPod to take a picture)

Kluke: Garnet!

Everyone: (laughs nervously)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: It's showtime!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Huh?

(The Bunny girls dance a dance, and Bo-bobo and Totodile laughs a silly laugh as they dances)

Conan: There's no time for dancing!

Don Patch: Hey! Nobody told me about this stuff!

FarFetch'd: Why?!

(The Bunny girls dance, and Bo-bobo and Totodile laughs and dances)

Bo-BoBo: Here, sushi boy, give 'em something good.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Wha-?

Bo-BoBo: Here's your chance, break a leg, it's your time. They're waiting for you. Now go blow their minds.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: OK! (deep voice) Thank you! And now, I would like to do my rendition of "Ain't That a Hit On The Head." A one-a, a two-a... Hey, there! (is then hit on the head by a water basin; thinking; in a regular voice) Was that a doggy bowl? They are loving me. (collapses)

Bunny girls and FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Nice shot.

Beauty: Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: Hey, there, Beauty.

Totodile: What's cooking?

Beauty: This is no time to be goofing around! I want you to know that we are being followed by someone!

Everyone: Yeah!

Don Patch: EEEHHH! I don't like the sound of this. Who is it, a guy named Ken?

FarFetch'd: Is it?

Beauty: I'm thinking it's a hitman or a car salesman. (vision of someone in a black coat and hat is seen) Someone scary.

Conan: Or a Hair Hunter for sure!

Natalie: If there's a Hair Hunter, I'll kick their butts!

Hitmonchan and Nix: Yeah!

Mepple: Impossible...

Bo-bobo and Totodile: No, that's not it.

Beauty: Then, who do you think it is?

Ninetales: Guess.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: The Mean Green Soup Aliens!

Beauty and Don Patch: Mean Green Soup Aliens?

Wynaut: What's a Mean Green Soup Alien?

Conan: I don't know. (thinking as Jimmy Kudo, Conan's real identity) This guy acts like an idiot! An alien?! Aliens don't even exist! It's scientific impossible!

Bo-bobo: That's what I said. Trim the hair out of your ears!

Twilight: I don't know if aliens are the answer.

(A vision of the Ochazuke Aliens forcing people to eat the Ochazuke is seen)

Bo-bobo: These aliens' favorite food is rice soup. I hear they're trying to invade our planet, and force Earth's entire population to eat this stuff! (vision ends) Get me?

Totodile: Do you?

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and the Rest: (inagreeably) Mm, hmm.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (crying) You guys don't believe a word I said. (cries) Huh?

Ochazuke Alien: Hi, there. Want some soup?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: He was right!

Beauty: That alien's exactly like he said!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) I can't believe it! He's right!

Everyone: He's real!

Bo-bobo: (cries) Rotisserator, thank you for traveling through all those galaxies, just for me! Now my friends finally believe what I said.

Totodile: Yes!

Ochazuke Alien: Who's Rotisserator? (punches Bo-bobo and Totodile away)

Beauty and Don Patch: Bo-bobo!

The Rest: Bo-bobo!

Ochazuke Alien: (is holding a photo of the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat,) Hi, there. Do you two happen to know this guy and his group?

Beauty: Wait! I know that face!

(the eyecatch begins and ends)

(in the forest, a standoff between the heroes and the Ochazuke Alien occurs, and two foxes are looking from the side)

Don Patch: (narrating a letter) Dear Mom, my friend Bo-bobo and Totodile are crying a river, because there's some punk-looking kid that's after us. Then, this Mean Green Soup Alien showed up, searching for this punk, too. Oh, yeah. Please send me more money, so I can buy designer clothes, so I can look like a foxy chick.

(the two foxes run off)

Beauty: (thinking) Wait, it's all coming back to me. (a flashback of the boy, Dian, and Absol saving Beauty from Tarashi is seen) That time, when that Hair Hunt Trooper had me cornered in the forest. The skull-and-crossbones T-shirt, that was him and his partners! He also gave me an flower tiara. (The flashback ends) That's the guy, the one who saved me!

Kluke: That's Zola!

Twilight: Zola?

Garnet: Zola is a master swordsman who is from our world.

Beautifly: Her partner is Zubat.

Conan: Maybe she was going to look for you. You know, follow you.

Kluke: That can be.

Ochazuke Alien: These troublemaker must be squelched, because they refuses to comply. They must be destroyed, because... They won't eat rice soup! Not with salmon, pickled plums, not with seaweed, two, three, they just won't eat it! (cries)

(the mysterious boy still hides)

Heppokomaru: (thinking) Oh, man, this isn't good. They already sent a new bounty hunter? I bet this alien dude reports directly to some duck-tailed hairdo freak from outer space.

Dian: (whispers) We need to get out of here.

The Rest: (whispers) Right.

Ochazuke Alien: They wouldn't even eat my soup with chocolate. I must succeed, I need human help. You must tell me every little thing about this punk. In return, I'll reward you with my rice soup. It's quite good. (a loaf of french bread goes into the soup, and hits the Ochazuke Alien; a lump grows on his head) Stale french bread is a weapon. Mmm, Interesting. WHO TOSSED A LOAF?!

Tour: (whispers to Beauty) You know him?

Beauty: (whispers to Tour) Yes. He, Dian, and Absol saved me.

Natalie: (whispers to Beauty) So, _ he's _the one that give you the flower tiara?

Beauty: (sighs) (whispers to Natalie) Yes. But, I don't have a crush on him.

Natalie: (sarcastic) Okay. Whatever you say.

(A backdrop of Americana is seen)

Bo-Bobo: Listen here, Mean Green - We do things a little different, here on Earth, ya soup pusher! (Bo-bobo, who has a spiked helmet and shoulder pads, and a mustache, eats a bite out of a burger) We like eating good, old American food.

Totodile: Try it!

(Don Patch, with a chef's hat, and matching fancy mustache takes a sip of coffee)

Don Patch: And drinking coffee from Seattle. ¿Comprendé?

FarFetch'd: Yeah! ¿Comprendé?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are eating the Ochazuke)

Bo-bobo: I won't eat rice soup stuff. No way, no how!

Totodile: Me, either!

Don Patch: Mm-hmm. You know what you were just eating?! It was that rice soup!

Bo-bobo: That was ice cream.

Totodile: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: Really?

Don Patch: You were eating ice cream with chopsticks? I doubt that.

Bo-bobo: I wasn't eating soup! Now that that's settled, could you pour me some more broth?

Totodile: Yeah! Do you?

Don Patch: Why, of course, son. Mom knows that broth helps the ice cream melt.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Beauty: Bo-bobo.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile eats the Ochazuke)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Hm?

Don Patch: (after a few seconds, he notices) Oh, no! Are you eating rice soup?!

Beauty: There's something you should know about that punky kid the Mean Green Alien's trying to hunt down. He, Dian, and Absol once came to my rescue, they really are good guys, which means this alien creep is really a bad guy.

Conan: That guy saved you?

Beauty: Yeah. He did.

Twilight: Beauty's right! He is the bad guy.

Ochazuke Alien: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. That's right, I'm really a bad guy. (Laughs crazily)

Bo-bobo: Hey, Beauty! Don'tcha know not to judge soup-crazy aliens?

Beauty: But, you've always protected us from bad guys. I'm sorry, but I thought, since he admits he's a bad guy, you'd defend us against him.

Bo-bobo: Come on, is that my style?

Totodile: Is it?

Beauty: Huh?

Ninetales: What do you mean?

Bo-bobo: I'll beat that alien like a drum.

Totodile: Yeah! Like a drum!

Beauty: Thanks, so much.

Bo-bobo: And for doing this, you take over my taking-out-the-trash chores.

Totodile: Yeah!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd growls, and goes over to the Ochazuke Alien)

Don Patch: Please, give him the thrashing of his life, I'll take over washing the dishes for you! Go get him!

FarFetch'd: Pretty please!

Ochazuke Alien: (laughing) Why not? I'll show B-O what kind of terror a Mean Rice Soup Alien can create when he's trifled with!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Aww, you're the best, Mean Green.

(Storm clouds form)

Bo-bobo: Those storm clouds mean one thing, I'm gonna rain down on you! Could I get a letterbox format, please? (screen goes to Letterbox) Yeah, this is the Director's Cut, baby! (goes into a battle stance) Hmm.

Totodile: Hmm.

Everyone: (growls)

Ochazuke Alien: (also goes into a battle stance) Hmm.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Mean Green, don't regroup, Make that Bobo into soup! Mean Green, don't regroup...

Ochazuke Alien: (fires his Ochazuke Beam at Don Patch and FarFetch'd, as the letterbox format goes away) Put a cork in it, jerk! (laughs) Whomever my Mean Green Soup Beam hits will desperately crave my soup until they either eat it or go mad!

Beauty: But, Don Patch and FarFetch'd are already mad.

Yuku: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Hang on, Don Patch!

Totodile: You too, FarFetch'd!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd breathes heavily)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (simultaneously with Bo-bobo and Totodile) I WANNA EAT A BOWL OF RICE SOUP!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (simultaneously with Don Patch and FarFetch'd) HE WANTS TO EAT A BOWL OF RICE SOUP!

(Beauty and the others gasps)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile punches Don Patch and FarFetch'd away)

Ochazuke Alien: Want some soup?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile goes up to the Ochazuke Alien)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: I wanna eat clams! Fried clams, steamed clams, clam casino, clam chowder! Gotta, gotta, gotta! CLAAAAAAAAMS!

Ochazuke Alien: I don't have a clam beam.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd lands elsewhere in the forest)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Rice soup! Rice soup! Rice soup! Soup rice! Soup rice! Soup rice! Soup rice! Soup RICE! IIIII WANT RICE SOUP!

Beauty: Bo-bobo, we're back. Come on. Action!

Natalie: We'll help! Hitmonchan! Use Focus Punch!

Hitmonchan: Focus Punch! (hits Ochazuke Alien)

Ochazuke Alien: That wasn't nice!

Natalie: You're the bad guy!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (runs off) Clams, clams, clams! Gotta find them!

Beauty: Whaat? Wait, Bo-bobo! Totodile, wait!

Ochazuke Alien: (sighs) These humans are way out there. Wait! You won't get away!

Conan: Come on out, Growlithe! (Growlithe appears) Sniff out Bo-bobo and Totodile!

Growlithe: Right! (sniffs) (runs off)

Conan: Wait for us!

(Beauty the others runs through the forest, after Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Beauty: Wait! (she continues running, until she comes to a clearing) Booooo-bobo! Now, where could he have gone?

Ninetales: I don't know!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd runs past Beauty and the others, still crazy for Rice Soup)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta! I WANNA EAT RICE SOUP!

Beauty: Hm.

Conan: Don't worry, guys! Growlithe is sniffing them out! They're straight away!

Everyone: Right!

(Beauty and the others goes to the lake, to find Bo-bobo and Totodile drinking from the lake)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: These... clams... are... delicious!

Beauty and the Others: Hm.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Yeah! Yeah!

Beauty: That's water, not clams!

Twilight and Hoothoot: Listen!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (as the two jumps into the lake) Geroni-clam!

Everyone: Where are you going?

(In the lake, Bo-bobo and Totodile swims, laughing with their mouth open)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (thinking) Down here, I'm gonna gulp down all the clams I can. Here goes. AAAHHHH! Ahhhhh. (burps) Great, I am all through. Clam-tastic. I'm full of clams. Hm?

(The Ochazuke Alien is in the water, approaching Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Ochazuke Alien: Hello, so we meet again. How Clamorous. When it comes to fighting, I do a lot better underwater. You're gonna regret that you ever decided to tangle with me, Frizzy-head.

_With Beauty..._

Beauty: We need to follow him!

Tour: But, how? We can't breathe underwater!

?: But, I can!

Everyone: Huh?!

Out of the lake, there was an orange mermaid named Siera (Mermaid Melody). Siera is the younger version of the former Orange Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, Sara. Seira is Sara's successor and she was absorbed right after she was born, leading Lucia having to collect her fragments that are trapped within Mikeru's wings and teach her the wonderfulness of loving someone at the same time. In the series, Seira tries her best to help everyone despite being absorbed into Mikeru. She is always there to encourage the others, especially Lucia. Seira is a very strong mermaid princess. When Seira was absorbed into Mikeru, she still was able to protect the others at times when needed, but at episode 36, Seira could not escape from Mikeru's territory. When Mikeru absorbed her fully into his body, she appears to Mikeru as a spirit, and sings Birth of Love, trying to cheer Mikeru up. She comes to know that Mikeru's true self is a fossil, and feels sorry for him. She understands Mikeru and Mikaru's loneliness, and tries to save them, hoping her songs will reach them. She was the first to truly care about Mikeru. After Seira's fragments were collected and she was reborn, she did her very best to help Mikeru rest in peace. Seira is a bubbly and happy girl. She is very nice to everyone, tries to be positive and wants to be like the rest of the mermaids when she grows up. Seira has light orange hair and she is the shortest and youngest mermaid of them all. Seira has four forms which includes her Mermaid Form, Human Form, Idol Form and her Spirit Form. In her Human Form, she appears the same as her Mermaid Form, only her bangs become less even, she is slightly taller and her skin becomes more pale in color. Seira's mermaid form is the same as every other mermaid princess except orange. She has a bracelet on her left upper arm, double pearl bracelet on her right wrist and also around her tail. Above her necklace she wears a thick orange choker. Her costume is a dark orange strapless dress with a along with an orange mini skirt with yellow ruffles and it also includes a yellow bow. The first layer of her gloves are the same color as her dress and the second layer is the same color of her bow. The first layer of her boots are a yellow-orange color and the second layer is like a golden yellow color with dark orange pearls around them. Seira can transform into Orange Pearl Voice like Sara. In chapter 28, when Lucia, Hanon, and Rina were attacked by Michel, Seira opened the dream corridor to allow the mermaid princesses to escape. While doing this, Seira got caught by Michel so the dream corridor collapsed and began to close. In some episode, Seira can commuicate with Luchia to warn her about an up-coming events and sometimes to encourage Luchia and the others.

Her Pokemon partner is Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokemon. Dewgong is a pinniped Pokémon resembling a sea lion. It has a snowy white, furry body, which renders it virtually invisible in snowy conditions. Its face has two black eyes with no visible sclera, a black button nose and two tusks extending from its upper jaw. It has a streamlined body with two front flippers and a long flowing tail. Even in extremely cold and ice-packed waters, its tail allows it to be a swift and agile swimmer at speeds of 8 knots. On top of its head is a sharp horn, which allows it to cut and plow through even the thickest of ice floes. It lives on icebergs adrift in frigid ocean waters, as well as glaciers on land. It thrives in lower temperatures, becoming increasingly more active the colder the weather gets. By storing thermal energy within its body, it is completely unharmed by even the most intense freezing weather. During daylight hours, it sleeps on bitterly cold ice or under shallow water. However, at night when the temperature drops, it becomes a hunter and searches for prey.

Natalie: Woah! You're a...a...a...

?: A mermaid, right? I'm Siera. Sorry I scared you, Natalie!

Natalie: That's okay. Wait, how do you know my name?

Siera: I heard so much about all of you. This is my partner, Dewgong.

Dewgong: Nice to meet you.

Conan: A Dewgong. (takes out Pokedex and points it towards Dewgong)

Pokedex: Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon. The evolved form of Seel. This Water/Ice Pokémon can easily resist extreme cold.

Natalie: Cool! I want to catch it! (throws Pokeball)

Dewgong dodged it. Instead, the Pokeball capture a Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon. Psyduck is a yellow Pokémon that resembles a duck or bipedal platypus. Three tufts of black hair grow on top of its head, and it has a wide, flat, cream-colored beak and vacant eyes. Its legs, arms, and tail are stubby and its webbed feet are cream-colored. There are three claws on both of its hands. Psyduck is constantly stunned by its headache and is unable to think very clearly. It usually stands immobile, trying to calm its headache. However, when its headache becomes too severe, it releases tension in the form of strong psychic powers. The use of these powers produces brain waves identical to those seen in sleepers, and the Pokémon is unable to recall these episodes.

Natalie: What?! I catch a Psyduck?!

Siera: (brings Pokeball to Natalie) Yeah.

Natalie: Come on out, Psyduck. (Psyduck appears)

Psyduck: Where am I?

Natalie: You're at a lake.

Psyduck: A lake?! (runs on top of Natalie, shaking) I'm afraid of water!

Siera: Psyduck can't swim like most Water-type Pokemon can.

Sasami: Psyduck (takes out Pokedex and points to Psyduck)

Pokedex: Psyduck, a Water Pokémon. Uses mysterious powers to perform various attacks. Psyduck constantly suffers from a headache.

Dewgong: Yeah.

Natalie: Return, Psyduck. (Psyduck returns to Pokeball)

?: (runs towards her) Hey, Siera!

Siera: Oh, Téa!

Dewgong: Aqua! Over here!

Everyone: Téa?

There was a girl named Téa (YU-GI-OH). Téa Gardner, known as Anzu Mazaki in the Japanese versions, is a childhood friend of Yugi Muto. Téa does not usually play games with Yugi and his friends, but in the beginning of the anime, she could beat Joey Wheeler in Duel Monsters, and was later shown to be more than competent against others. Téa is also very good at dancing and wants to be a professional dancer when she grows up. In the first series anime, her hair and eyes are of a reddish brown color. Her school uniform color differs; her coat is orange and her tie and skirt are green. In the amusement park episode, she wore a light-green bikini. In the second series anime, she has dark brown hair and blue eyes. On occasions she wore the school uniform colored in the same manner as in the manga. Her brown shoulder-length hair is sectioned into two layers, consisting of a darker shade of brown inner layer, with the outer layer of a lighter shade. During the first season of the anime, her usual outfit is comprised of a yellow shirt, which flows like a skirt at her thighs, with a pink waistcoat over it, and a blue mini-skirt. A pair of brown knee-high boots completed the rest of her outfit. In the second and third season, her clothes consists of a light green sleeveless buttoned shirt with yellow collar, pink and blue bracelets, navy shorts with a light blue belt, white thigh-high socks, and blue platform sandals. She also wears a yellow tank-top with the word "SPIRIT" on it (which was removed from the dub) and a red skirt on occasion in the second season. She also wears another set of clothes: yellow tube-top, light pink shorts, black thigh-high socks, red platform sandals, and pink jacket. In the fourth and fifth season she wears a dark sleeveless shirt, a red skirt and a pair of white high-heeled boots. At the beginning of the manga, Anzu has a spunky, tomboyish personality and was able to scare away Joey (Jonouchi) and Tristan (Honda) after they bully Yugi. She's very kind hearted, strong willed and supportive. In the second series anime, she is given a more supporting role, cheering her friends and standing up for what she believes in and will do anything to help her friends. She is also shown to have more affection towards Yugi than the Pharaoh in this series (hinted at during the final duel and during the Waking the Dragons arc). She is also shown to get easily jealous, such as when Mai (initially), Rebecca, and Vivian flirt with Yugi, sometimes to the point where she has an explosive outburst. Despite her strong bond of friendship, she is not above keeping the others, mainly Joey and Tristan, in line when they get out of control or act foolishly.

Her Jewelpet partner is Aqua. Aqua is a Clownfish Jewelpet who first debuted in the first series as the Jewelpet Partner of Naoto Sakuragi. He symbolizes Calm Relief and somehow has a bad temper. He also appears in some episodes of Jewelpet Twinkle and Jewelpet Sunshine. Aqua is a naturally colored clownfish, usually spotted with blue Jewel Eyes. Thought he has no Jewel Necklace, he only wears a chain of blue jewels on his head. Aqua's charm is orange round shape with blue pearls and a blue shell in the middle. It was located on Téa's left side skirt.

Aqua: We hadn't find anything suspicous. Who are you?

Siera: This is Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull.

Téa: Hi. I'm Téa. This is Aqua.

Aqua: Hello.

Tour: Hey, Aqua.

Aqua: Hello, guys.

Siera: You need to follow Bo-bobo-san and Totodile-senpai, right?

Conan: Yeah. But, we can't underwater!

Siera: I have a plan. Dewgong.

Dewgong: Right. (uses horn to have a thin bubble-liked shield around them)

Siera: Now, you can breathe underwater. Follow me. We know where they are.

Everyone jumped into the lake to find Bo-bobo and Totodile. They were amazed at the scenary. They found Bo-bobo and Totodile, fighting the alien.

Beauty: They're right there!

Bo-bobo: I'm already regretting it! This is it! Flying Fist of the Nose Hair!

Ochazuke Alien: Fist of the Nose Hair?

Totodile: Bo-bobo's Fist Style!

Old Man: Sorry, no can do. (closer up, Bo-bobo's nostrils are shut) Can't risk getting our hair wet. Uh-uh.

Totodile: COME ON!

(Bo-bobo hits the old man with his tongue, the old man floats up towards the surface)

Old Man: OW!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: My friend! (The old man yelps in pain) Do your backstroke, pal! Dang. (Points at Ochazuke Alien) You did that to my friend!

Ochazuke Alien: WHAT?!

Téa: He didn't do anything!

Mepple: I agreed!

Bo-bobo: You give me no choice! I call for help from those who live in the deep! (goes into his traditional battle pose) Underwater Fishball Super Fist of Nose Hair!

Totodile: Show him, Bo-bobo!

Ochazuke Alien: Underwater and Fishball?

Totodile: That's right!

Bo-bobo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH...

(cut to Don Patch and FarFetch'd STILL running for Ochazuke)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Soup! Soup! Soup! Soup-soup-soup-soup-soup-soup-soup! I STILL WANNA EAT RICE SOUP!

(cut back to the fight between Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Ochazuke Alien)

Bo-bobo: Underwater Fishball Super Fist of Nose Hair! Sleep With the Flopping Fishies Dance! (Flops like a fish) Uh-huh, uh-huh, flopping! Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, flopping, flipping, flopping! Uh-huh, uh-huh

Totodile: (playing the tambourine) Yeah!

Twilight: They're playing music?

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Pathetic move...

Ochazuke Alien: (falls) Fish fool!

Bo-bobo: Uh-huh, uh-huh, Flopping! Uh-huh!

Totodile: (playing the tambourine)

(several eyes are seen within a cave in the lake)

Bo-bobo: This flopping flipping is tough on my back! Uh!

Totodile: Yeah!

(Strange creatures are seen swimming)

Ochazuke Alien: Strange creatures are closing in on us! What are they?

(The creatures close in, turn out to be old men, wearing sumo loincloths)

Elderly Man 1: Hey, sorry we took so long!

Totodile: Don't worry about it!

Everyone: Old man?!

Ochazuke Alien: Those are men!

Elderly Man 1: (presents Bo-bobo with a bowl) Phone in your order, next time.

Totodile: Okay.

Bo-bobo: Fishmen, thanks for coming.

Ochazuke Alien: Fish?!

Kluke: They're men! Not fish!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: There's nothing like good clam chowder, when you're cold and wet. (begins to eat it) Now, this soup's delicious. Yum, yum, yum, yum, yum!

Ochazuke Alien: You're not even eating it!

Bo-bobo: Of course, my favorite part is eating the clams.

Totodile: Me, too!

Younger Clam: Hey, brother, do you think we'll have the honor of being eaten whole?

Older Clam: I'll write back! Now, have a good time, I'll be joining you real soon! Oh, yeah! For so long, we've dreamed about this day. Guess I'm a little sad that he went before I did. He's always been my little bivalve brother, but that's kind of shellfish. There he goes, I'm feeling kinda clammy.

(Bo-bobo's Uvula looks at the little clam)

Bo-bobo's Uvula: Huh? He's nothing but clam juice size!

Bo-bobo: Huh? Hmm. (discards the younger clam)

Younger Clam: (as he falls to the depths) I'm not clam juice size, I'm delicious...!

Conan: Weird...

Older Clam: How dare you say that! He was my brother! (charges at Bo-bobo Totodile) I'll make you into clam juice!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Yeah? Bring it on!

(he fights with the clam, tickles him once, fights some more, tickles him, then finishes the clam, but Bo-bobo and Totodile was the one who was finished)

Older Clam: Later, jerk!

Ochazuke Alien: Boy, that clam really showed him!

Older Clam: Clams aren't just chewy, we're tough!

Everyone: (sighs) Idiot...

(outside the lake, a bear is about to eat his ochazuke, when Don Patch and FarFetch'd shows up)

Grizzly Bear: Hm?

(the bear eats the ochazuke, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd gasps, cries, rushes at the bear, but gets sent flying)

(Back in the depths of the lake, the fight still goes on between Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Ochazuke Alien)

Ochazuke Alien: Now, no more playing around! (extends two of his arms, and wraps them around Bo-bobo and Totodile) Now, it's your turn! Try my Mean Green Soup Beam!

Bo-bobo: Underwater Fishball Super Fist of Nose Hair! Sleeping With the Flopping Fishies Dance 2!

Totodile: Bite!

Ochazuke Alien: OW! My arm!

He was rubbing his arm.

Ochazuke Alien: What? Did he just say "2?"

Bo-bobo: Yeah! (he flops like a fish, plays a flute)

Totodile: (playing the tambourine)

Ochazuke Alien: Yep, I have a bad feeling about all this.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) He's using it again!

(creatures swim towards Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Ochazuke Alien)

Ochazuke Alien: Is it an earthquake? Oh no!

Everyone: Woah!

(those same men are present, except they fully dressed in kimonos)

Ochazuke Alien: Augh, it's them again! What? What is it? What are you guys doing?

(The men chuckle sinisterly)

Ochazuke Alien: So, you looking for a rumble? (the men gang up on the alien) AAAAAHHH!

Elderly man 1: We welcome you to our world with a kiss.

(They try to kiss the alien)

Everyone: Yuck!

Ochazuke Alien: These guys are sloppy, red-faced kissers! I can't stand this, I gotta go phone home!

(the elderly man catches up to the Ochazuke Alien)

Elderly man 1: Wait, hold on!

Ochazuke Alien: Kiss this alien goodbye!

Elderly men 1, 2, amd 3: Don't go, yet!

(Ochazuke Alien screams, and is grabbed by the leader)

Elderly man 1: We want to present you with this shlubb box to remember your trip. When you open it, you'll turn into a shlubb.

Ochazuke Alien: No way!

Siera: Let's go to the surface.

Everyone: Right.

Everyone was going to the surface. Suddenly,...

Beauty: Huh?

She notices seaweed grabbing her foot.

Beauty: Let go of me! Help!

Her friends didn't noticed. The seaweed keeps pulling her down.

Beauty: SOMEBODY! HELP!

_At the surface..._

Ochazuke Alien: (coughs) Some weird guys down there forced me to take this box with me.

Everyone: But, where is Bo-bobo and Totodile?

Conan: Those two should be up here!

(the Game Boy Pig opens the box, and smoke comes out)

Ochazuke Alien: Hey! What in the universe do you think you're doing? (punches the pig into the water) You pig! No, no, not that! I don't wanna turn into a shlubb!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile, wearing a dress rises from the water, holding a gold pig and a silver pig)

Bo-bobo: Excuse me, Mean Green, but did you drop a gold pig or silver pig in the lake?

Totodile: Did you?

Ninetales: You're dressed like Mom!

Ochazuke Alien: Actually, that gold one. Forget it, I have no time for that. The smoke! AHH! It's changing me into a shlubb, whatever that is. I'm turning into a shlubb! Ahh, a shlubb! What a world!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Ha ha ha. Can I be a shlubb, too?

Twilight: Bo-bobo, Totodile, don't! (Bo-bobo and Totodile just laughs) Tell me this... isn't happening. Bo-bobo, Totodile, this can't be! He's become a real shlubb!

(A Vision of Bo-bobo and Totodile as a middle aged man in his underwear is seen)

Shlubb Bo-bobo and Shlubb Totodile: Check out this soy sauce on sale! So then, the principal says "Spank you very much!" Get it? Spank you, instead of "Thank you!" (laughs) I got a million more jokes like that one! Hey, The ladies call me Don Juan, cause they "Don Jaun" to be around me! (laughs) Now, Beauty and the others, let's continue with our adventures.

Twilight: NOOOOOOOO!

Téa: He's clearly insane!

Siera: (as in human form) Please don't do it!

(the smoke clears, and Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Ochazuke Alien are holding swords up, but Bo-bobo's and Totodile's laying down in midair)

Everyone: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!

_With Gasser..._

Beauty's Voice: HELP!

Gasser: Huh? Beauty's in trouble! I need to save her! (jumps out of tree)

The Others: Wait, Gasser!

Gasser jumps into the water and swims downward.

_With Beauty..._

Beauty: (thinking) I'm losing conscious. Someone! Anybody! Help me!

Before she passed out, she saw a shadow.

Beauty: Bo-bobo...you're here. (passed out)

Gasser cut the seaweed out of Beauty's foot. He grabbed her around her chest with one arm and swims to the surface with the other.

Gasser: (gasps for air) Beauty. (breathing heavily) Wake up. (swims to the other side of the lake)

Zola: Is she's alright?

Gasser: She's unconscious right now. We should we be as far away from here as possible.

Everyone: Right.

They run far away from Bo-bobo and the others.

_With Bo-bobo..._

(Animals come from behind the trees, and clap their paws and hooves)

Yuku: What? Why are they clapping?

Narrator: The end!

Conan: What do mean 'the end'.

(Bo-bobo Theater Ends)

Narrator: Well, this is a play.

Siera: Awesome!

Everyone: Not awesome!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: We thank you for watching our play-within-a-film, "Love is a Rose with Thorns and Aphids, But You Gotta Prune the Danish."

Siera: I forgot that this was a long play, or film, or whatever!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Now please, let's give our cast another really big round of applause!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd are carried by a panda and a bear, as he's dressed as the Dog, and gets applause)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (laughs) You're too kind! (laughs) Thank you. No, you! (A cat carries a plate of rice, and Don Patch eats a spoonful) I love rice!

Téa: Why not soup?!

Bear: (as he hands Bo-bobo and Totodile a bouquet of flowers) Thanks for your performance!

Rabbit: (as she hands Don Patch and FarFetch'd a bouquet of flowers) Thanks for your performance!

Dog: (as he hands the Ochazuke Alien a bouquet of flowers) You are out of this world!

Mepple: The Green Soup Alien stunk, he overacted!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: We love ya, Wigginsville! Next, we're doing a comedy, "King Lear!"

(The Ochazuke Alien's Cell Phone rings)

Narrator: Just then, a phone call came in. Was it opportunity calling? The green soup alien couldn't hear the ringing because of the roar of the crowd, or was it because of the stench from the play's reviews? Was it his green mom calling? Let's read his caller I.D. It's from a "Captain Battleship." (A silhouette of a man with a ducktail hairstyle is seen) Who's Captain Battleship? And how does he feel about our mysterious punky pal? And what about our nose hair man, Bo-BoBo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and that ham actor Don Patch and FarFetch'd and the rest of the gang? And will anybody ever answer that blasted phone? We'll find out, in our next episode!

Conan: Wait a minute! Where's Beauty?

Everyone (including the Narrator): Huh?

Dewgong: Wasn't she with us?

Téa: She was with us a few hours ago!

Siera: She wasn't in the lake. Dewgong, return! (Dewgong returns to Pokeball)

Conan: I believe that Beauty was saved by someone earilier.

Wynaut: We should find her!

Everyone: Right!

So, they look for Beauty.

_With Beauty..._

Gasser was watching Beauty as she get some rest.

Gasser: (thinking) I hope you'll be alright, Beauty.

_In Beauty's Conscious..._

Beauty: (walking) Where am I?

Suddenly, there was a woman who has long flowing hot pink hair, blue eyes, a long multi-colored dress, and a rainbow-shaped necklace like Beauty's.

Beauty: Who are you?

?: I'm queen Rein, queen of the Rainbow Kingdom.

Beauty: Rainbow...Kingdom?!

Rein: A kingdom high above the clouds. I have watched you travelling with Bo-bobo and your friends, Beauty.

Beauty: How do you know my name?

Rein: I'll tell you later. Goodbye, Beauty.

Beauty: Wait!

_Ends Beauty's Conscious..._

Beauty suddenly wakes up and was breathing heavily. Gasser hugs Beauty to comfort her.

Gasser: Beauty! Calm down!

She recognize the voice and looked up to see Gasser.

Beauty: You're the... (cries)

Gasser: It's okay. Calm down. Everything is alright. Okay?

Beauty: Okay. What happened?

Gasser: It's a long story. (stops hugging Beauty) Do you need anything?

Beauty: Something to eat.

Gasser: 'Kay. I'll be back.

He left the tent to get her something to eat. He returns with some pancakes.

Gasser: Here. Try it.

Beauty tried it and it was delicious.

Beauty: It's so good! Thank you!

Gasser: You're welcome!

Zola: (whispers) Gasser.

Gasser: I'll be back.

Beauty: Okay.

Gasser: What is it?

Zola: Well, we decided that you two should have your first date!

Gasser: Are you crazy?!

Zubat: Yeah!

Gasser: Alright. I don't want none of you to be there.

Everyone: Got it!

_That Night..._

They were walking through the forest. Beauty was blind-folded. Gasser was holding Beauty's hand.

Beauty: Where are you taking me?

Gasser: You'll see!

Beauty: Just tell me already!

Gasser: Than, it won't be a surprise! Okay. We're here. Take off your blind-fold.

Beauty immediately takes off the blind-fold. She was shocked that they were having a picnic on a hill, under the stars.

Beauty: (gasps) It's beautiful.

Gasser: My friends planned this out.

Beauty: They're so kind.

Gasser: Yeah! I guess.

They sit down, have lunch, talk, and were having fun. Until,...

Beauty: (yawns) I'm beat. I need to...Woah! (falls down)

Gasser: (grabs Beauty's arm) Got you!

Suddenly, they hold to each as they rolled over each other. They stopped at the bottom. Gasser was on top of Beauty because his arms were stuck under her back. Than, their lips were suddenly pressed together. Their eyes were closed from the impact. It was their first kiss. After their long passionate kiss, they stopped and opened their eyes.

Gasser: Huh?

Beauty: Huh?

They suddenly gets up and were confused.

Beauty: Did we just...?

Gasser: Kiss? Yeah!

Beauty: It just feels...!

Together: weird! (gasps)

Beauty: This was my first kiss!

Gasser: Huh?

Beauty: I never kiss a guy before! It's so weird!

Gasser: Well, I never kiss a girl before! It's so weird!

Beauty: Huh?

Gasser: So, this my first kiss, too!

Beauty: This _our _first kiss! And it is with each other! I never felt this way!

Gasser: Beauty. How 'bout we kiss again?

Beauty: Again?

Gasser: Just for now. Please?

Beauty: (breathes up and down slowly) Okay.

So, they looked at each other. They closed their eyes as they moved closer. Their lips were pressed againest each other. After that, they stopped and opened their eyes.

Beauty: Wow. It was...

Together: Amazing.

Gasser: (puts hand and Beauty's cheek) Yeah.

Beauty: (gets up) Well, I have a nice time. Goodbye.

Gasser: Bye.

Beauty: Oh, and don't tell anyone what happened earilier.

Gasser: I won't. I promised.

_The Next Day... _

Everyone: Beauty!

Beauty: Hey, guys!

Tour: Are you okay?

Beauty: Yeah.

Bo-bobo: Let's go!

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: And so, Bo-bobo and his team continues their adventure.

Preview

Narrator: In our next episode, the gang goes on a trip, but are they on the right track? Bo-bobo and Totodile has a local motive, but is he trained for water safety or just to let things slide? Our gang's not pushovers, and matter who they're with or where you see 'em, you never sure just who's gonna drop in. So get set gals, because wherever Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Bo-bobo, Totodile, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, and Aqua go, there will be excitement, adventure, and hot pursuit! Cool your jets until the next time we're on. But hey, that's not an order, it's not like you're robots.

_Chapter Ends..._


	6. Chapter 6: The Hair Loss Beam

Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Chapter 6: The Hair Loss Beam

Bo-bobo's and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, and Snubbull

New addition:

Siera, Dewgong, Psyduck (Natalie's team), Téa, and Aqua

Recap

Narrator: Last time, the Mean Green Rice Soup Alien came to devour the earth for brunch.

Ochazuke Alien: My rice soup rules! ATTACK! (hits Don Patch and FarFetch'd with the Ochazuke Beam)

Narrator: Green bean pods were showing up everywhere.

Beauty: I don't remember this from the last chapter.

Conan: Me, either!

Narrator: Bo-bobo and Totodile was teetering on the brink of surrender, when...

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (slaps Bo-bobo and Totodile) SNAP OUT OF IT!

Narrator: All those animals encouraging him gave Bo-bobo and Totodile the strength to go on.

Bo-bobo: I wanna thank the little creatures that made all of this possible.

Totodile: Yeah!

Beauty: No, I'm sure this wasn't in the last chapter.

Mepple: Yeah!

Narrator: Fight, Bo-BoBo and Totodile! Fight and win!

Beauty: There was no scene like this, whatsoever!

Téa: Yeah! Stop it already!

Narrator: With Bo-bobo's and Totodile's hard work, peace and harmony around the earth was achieved.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd is floating in space, where the earth once stood, after its destruction)

Beauty: How can it be a recap, if it didn't happen?!

Kluke: Beauty's right!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd just chuckles, and smiles warmly)

_Chapter Starts..._

(Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd are sitting inside a train)

Stewardess: Would anyone care for a fresh lunch?

Beauty: Oh, yes, I'll have a three-bean salad, please.

Tour: Me, too!

Ninetales: I'll have the hottest item, please!

Don Patch: Make mine with two beans.

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

Stewardess: That's fine, I'll just pick out the third bean.

Beauty: You're so difficult.

(Beauty's box lunch is seen by Beauty)

Beauty and Tour: Ohh, delicious!

Ninetales: (eating chilis) Delicious and hot.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd takes a bone, and the two goes to the back of the train, and tries burying it near the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat who's sitting in the back)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Huh?

Heppokomaru, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat: Uhh...

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd affectionately rubs himself against the boy's leg, and raises a leg, only to get kicked away)

Gasser: Weird!

Dian: (takes out Jewelpod) Huh? I got a message from Garnet.

Zola: What?

Stewardess: (over mic) _You're attention please! All Pokemon must be put in their Pokeballs! Thank you!_

Everyone: Return!

Dian: Let see. Huh? Um...Gasser?

Gasser: What?

Dian: Why are you and Beauty kissing each other?

Gasser: What?!

Zola: Let me see.

Gasser: (takes away Jewelpod) Please! It's not what you look like! It was by accident!

Everyone: Okay...

Beauty: There you are. Ah, delicious. Next time, I'll order Tuna Surprise, and I can't wait to see what the surprise is! (someone knocks on outside the window) huh? (Bo-bobo and Totodile are outside, hang gliding, and they're actually on a plane, and not a train) AAHHH! Bo-bobo, Totodile, what are you doing? Huh? We're supposed to be on a train, nobody said anything about flying!

Conan: We were stopping them!

Natalie: But, it was too late!

Kluke: Idiots!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile flies past the plane, Don Patch and FarFetch'd opens the window)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: What?

Beauty: That window should stay closed!

Everyone: Yeah!

Don Patch: (pulling out an umbrella) I'm not gonna let you go ahead by yourself!

FarFetch'd: Get them!

Beauty: No, that's only a cheap umbrella!

Everyone: Don't jump!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: I can't let him win! (as he descends rapidly towards the city below) I can't let him wiiiiiiiiiin...

Beauty: I wonder what time they serve dinner. Huh?

Bo-bobo: You mind closing the window? The wind's messing with my 'do.

Totodile: Please?

Beauty: Sure. (closes window)

Conan: How did even get in?! (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) This man is nuts!

(chapter title card appears)

Tour: (reading the title of the chapter) ''The Hair Loss Beam.''

(In De Mode City, a futuristic place, people are walking about, and doing all manner of things)

Man 1: (talking on the phone) Ah, come on. You're kidding me. (notices something) Huh?

(There is a waterslide in the city)

Man 1: Oh, wow. What the heck is that big thing?

Girl 1: Oh, is it an advertisement?

Guy 2: Or one of those cheesy carnivals?

Guy 3: There's water in it, maybe it's a giant car wash.

Girl 3: Hey, look. There's pasta in there.

Guy 2: It's an infomercial for a pasta maker!

(Drums are playing, and people clamor to see Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the Somen Master sliding down the waterslide)

Somen Master: HEE-YAAAAAAHH! I am the Pasta Prince, proudly presenting perfectly pristine pasta!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: So, watch out, coming through!

Crowd: Whoa!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Clear the way!

Narrator: Bo-bobo's and Totodile's second-biggest weakness is their love for pasta! How will he control themself?

(on a curb, Bo-bobo and Totodile (on microphone) are playing a guitar, singing)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (singing) Oh, Pasta is the perfect food, you don't even have to floss. You can eat it with your favorite fruit, or with a little butter sauce. Noodle-noodle, Noodle-noodle.

(Beauty and the others walks up to Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Beauty: Hey, Bo-bobo! Totodile!

(Bo-bobo's guitar case is filled with assorted gifts)

Beauty: Come on, let's go! What are you doing here? Someday, you'll cut a record, but for now, let's find Don Patch and FarFetch'd. Please!

Téa: We also need to find Siera and Dewgong. They disappeared.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: I'm studying. I'M GONNA BECOME A PASTA PRIMA DONNAAAAAA!

Everyone: What?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Pasta Prince, excuse us, our destiny awaits.

Somen Master: Yes, I understand.

Beauty: What? You're giving up, just like that?

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Idiots!

Somen Master: Just a moment. Before you depart on your journey to find your inner soul... (He, Bo-bobo, and Totodile are suddenly on the water slide) One more ride on the Spaghetti Slide!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Just watch out, coming through! Make way for the Pasta Prince!

Beauty: That figures. Like always, I have to do everything by myself. Now, then, where to start looking for Don Patch and FarFetch'd. Let's see. Huh?

(Two officers have Don Patch and FarFetch'd with them)

Officer B: You just fell from the sky?

Officer A: Maybe it's better if we just take you downtown.

Don Patch: (crying) Please, I swear, I'm telling the truth!

FarFetch'd: Believe us! (crying)

Beauty: Ah?

Conan: At least the cops got them first.

Yuku: I agreed!

Beauty: Ah?

Bo-bobo: Tisk. Troblemakers. Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales, go get Don Patch and FarFetch'd! We can't leave here without our snack food!

Totodile: And make it snappy!

Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales: Our snack food?!

(the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat spies on our heroes)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (crying) It's the truth! It's the truth! (stops crying) Hm? MAMA!

Beauty: Mama?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Mama! Mama!

Officer B: Young lady, is this your baby?

Beauty: No, he's and FarFetch'ds just our snack food.

Tour and Ninetales: That's right!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Huh? (falls)

Officer B: Well, make sure you keep him in an airtight container for safety.

Beauty: Yes sir, airtight. (to Bo-bobo and Totodile) Let's go.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: I'm not bean dip.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile runs past Don Patch and FarFetch'd, grabbing one of his thorns)

Don Patch: Hey, he took my thorn! (runs after Bo-bobo) Give it back! It's one of my most prized features!

FarFetch'd: Give it back!

Beauty: Who knew those things came off?

Kluke: Anyway, where's Siera and Dewgong?

They looked until they Siera and Dewgong was on Tv. Siera was in her Idol Form.

Téa: They're on Tv?!

Siera: Hello, everyone! I'm Siera and this is Dewgong!

Dewgong: Hi!

Siera: Today, we're gonna sing you a song! Please enjoy! Pitchi Pitchi Voice Life Start!

Siera: (singing)

Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi

misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Conan: She's singing. (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) It's good!

Dewgong: (singing)

Higashi no sora he to habataku

toritachi

Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Téa: They're good!

Together: (singing)

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen

Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo...

All of a sudden, Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokemon, wants to join. Jigglypuff is a round, pink ball with pointed ears and large, blue eyes. It has rubbery, balloon-like skin and small, stubby arms and somewhat long feet. On top of its head is a curled tuft of fur. As seen in Pokémon Stadium, it is filled with air, as a defeated Jigglypuff, deflates until it is flat. By drawing extra air into its body, it is able to float as demonstrated in Super Smash Bros (copyright of Nintendo). Jigglypuff uses its eyes to mesmerize opponents. Once it achieves this, it will inflate its lungs and begin to sing a soothing lullaby. If the opponent resists falling asleep, Jigglypuff will endanger its own life by continuing to sing until its lungs run out of air. It is able to adjust the wavelength of its voice to match the brain waves of someone in a deep sleep. This helps ensure drowsiness in its opponents.

Jigglypuff: (singing)

tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA

Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo

Together: (singing)

tabidatsu hi ga kitemo

Watashi wa wasurenai

The crowd clapped at Siera, Dewgong, and Jigglypuff for their performance. The three bow down.

Siera: Hey, Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: Huh?

Siera: You're a great singer. How 'bout you become my first Pokemon? We can sing whatever we want.

Jigglypuff: Yes! Yes! Yes!

Siera: Go, Pokeball! (throws Pokeball and capture Jigglypuff successfully) I got a Jigglypuff!

Dewgong: Alright!

(In another section of the city, Don Patch and FarFetch'd are looking for Bo-bobo and Totodile, and has a gun)

Don Patch: Where did that hairbrain go? When I find him, he's toast. Huh? (Looks up at a large monitor on the Building)

FarFetch'd: Burn into a million pieces!

TV Host: Welcome back to the popular game show, "Tell Mama Like It Is." And now, here's our first contestant of the day, Yep. Now, then, Bo-bobo and Totodile, what would you like to tell your mom?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed as little boys)

Don Patch: He's a loser!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: My mom makes me egg salad sandwiches for lunch, but she always forgets to take off the shells.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: He's embarrassing Mama.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Beauty: Oh, there they is.

Everyone: Don Patch! FarFetch'd!

(Bo-bobo's drawing of Don Patch is seen)

Bo-bobo: She wears too much perfume, and sometimes leaves her teeth in the sink. So, anyway, I love her. She's the best mom in the whole wide world, and I would do just about anything for her.

Totodile: Yup!

Don Patch: My baby, my baby. When we get home, I'll bake him onion chip cookies, his favorite treat.

FarFetch'd: I'll help.

Beauty: Alright, since when did you become his mom?

Twilight: Yeah!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Mom.

Beauty: Oh, there you two are.

Ninetales: Where have you two been?!

Kluke: We have been looking for you and Totodile!

Beautifly: Good thing a Hair Hunter wasn't here.

Hoothoot: Than, we would all in trouble.

Bo-bobo: Sorry, I broke your thorn.

Totodile: And your green onion. Sorry.

Don Patch: It's okay. Mommy's over that, now.

FarFetch'd: Yeah. I'll just find a new green onion.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: I'm... I'm... I'm...

Don Patch: Relax. Mommy still loves her itty-bitty baby.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Mama, I'll be with you, forever.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd gasps, and Bo-bobo and Totodile hugs Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (crying) Mama!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (crying) My baby!

Beauty: Something strange is starting. (Bo-bobo breaks off another of Don Patch's thorns) Huh?

Sasami: I feel it too!

Snubbull: Hair Hunter?!

Natalie: No!

Wynaut: Movie?!

Siera: Yes! Maybe it's about me singing!

Téa: (thinking) No!

Narrator: And now, the Bo-BoBo Theater is cautiously optimistic, but hopeful, in presenting "The Continuing Saga of Bo and To (referring to Totodile). Chapter 6: Bo-BoBo and Totodile in Mama & Me."

(It is raining, and Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd are walking to an apartment complex)

Don Patch: Well, here we are. This is our new home, son.

FarFetch'd: You like it?

Bo-bobo: Whoa. This looks like a real dive, but anything's fine, as long as I'm here with you, Mama.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: Wait til you see the toilet.

(They both laugh, and walk towards their apartment)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Okay, son, get ready. This is our room.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Great.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Ta-da.

(Inside the apartment, two Rice Paddles, a mother and son, are making rice paddles)

Son Rice Paddle: Mom, how many more boxes do we have to finish?

Mother Rice Paddle: Two more boxes.

Son Rice Paddle: Ah, I'm so tired, Mom. I'm bored with making wooden spoons.

Mother Rice Paddle: You know this is how we make our living. Besides, no one knows how to do it better than we do.

(Beauty and the others walks in)

Beauty: Ah, Wooden spoons are making wooden spoons?!

Siera: Awesome!

Conan: Not awesome!

Son Rice Paddle: Aw, it's still raining.

Mother Rice Paddle: Isn't it beautiful?

Son Rice Paddle: Ah, Daddy!

(The mother sees Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Mother Rice Paddle: Ah, Darling!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed in a purple suit, with a mustache)

Bo-bobo: I'm home.

Totodile: Me, too!

Beauty: Wait! You were just a little kid!

Mepple: It doesn't make sense!

Mother Rice Paddle: Tell me where in the world you've been? We've had to work our fingers down to the bark, just to make end's meet. Who is she?

Beauty: I'm just... along for the ride, sorta. (gets pushed aside by Don Patch and FarFetch'd) AHH!

Don Patch: Don't listen to her. I'm her mother, and I... I...

FarFetch'd: Uh...

Bo-bobo and Totodile: That's our snack food!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: AHH! (breaks apart)

Mother Rice Paddle: Okay, take out the trash, mow the lawn, pick up the house, paint the dog, fix my computer!

Bo-bobo: Be quiet, I just walked in the door!

Totodile: Yeah!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile pushes Mother Rice Paddle aside)

Son Rice Paddle: Mama!

Beauty: Are you alright? Huh?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile sits at the table)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Eh?

Mother Rice Paddle: That does it! Until you get yourself together, we're going back to the Kitchen Gadget Store!

Beauty: You guys are from... a gadget store?!

Conan: Weird!

Mother Rice Paddle: This toaster was his wedding gift to me. I hope you can find a use for it.

Beauty: Uh, I guess.

Ninetales: Idiot.

Mother Rice Paddle: Despite his appearance, he really has a good heart. In all our years together, he never once treated me like a spoon. So long. You know which aisle to find us in.

Bo-bobo: Oh, that's just fine, walk out on me! (they close the door) HEH!

Totodile: Don't care!

Beauty: Bo-bobo, you jerk! How can you just sit there, and let your family leave like that?!

Mepple: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Oh, what do you know?

Totodile: Yeah!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile looks at a rice paddle, and memories of his time with the Rice Paddle family are seen)

Bo-bobo: It's because I prefer (crying) stainless steel.

Totodile: Me, too!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (crying) My baby, my baby!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (crying) It just cleans much easier.

Beauty: Just what the heck are you crying about? (to viewers) Does anyone else find this whole thing creepy?

Yuku: Could you?

(the rain has stopped, and the Rice paddles are walking off)

Son Rice Paddle: The rain's stopped.

Mother Rice Paddle: You're right.

Son Rice Paddle: Everything is dry.

Mother Rice Paddle: And now, we won't warp. (laughs)

Narrator: The End!

(outside the apartment, the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat are spying)

Zola: They're coming out. Hide.

Heppokomaru: Oh?

(the boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat hides behind a streetlight, as Bo-BoBo, Totodile and Don Patch and FarFetch'd exit the apartment, crying)

Beauty: Alright, enough with the crying.

Natalie: Yeah. Stop crying.

Siera: I'll sing you a song.

Téa: Not happening.

(Up above, a suspicious man looks above at Bo-BoBo, Totodile, and his friends)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (crying) Stainless steel. Stainless steel.

Gechappi: So, finally, I found you. (chuckles evilly)

(Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd are still cry)

Beauty: Would you guys move on, already?

Kluke: Please?

(on the roof, the suspicious man takes aim with his fingers)

Don Patch: Just hug me til I fall asleep.

FarFetch'd: Please?

Beauty: What? Why should I be the one?

(The suspicious man readies a beam, which fires)

Gechappi: Take this!

Beauty: (singing) Go to sleep, and goodnight.

Siera: Your singing voice is beautiful!

Beauty: Thanks. My mom taught me to sing.

Siera: Amazing!

(the man's beam heads for Bo-BoBo, but the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat notices)

Heppokomaru: Watch out!

Beauty: Oh!

Everyone: A beam!

Wynaut: It's coming right towards us!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile is still crying)

Heppokomaru: Oh no!

Zola: Look out!

Kluke: Zola?

(the boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat are about to shove Bo-bobo and Totodile out of the way, but Beauty shoves Don Patch and FarFetch'd aside, who hits the boy, as she takes the hit of the beam. The others were able to get out of the way on time)

Everyone: Beauty!

Gasser: Beauty!

Beauty: Huh? Watch out, Bo-bobo! (Beauty is hit with the beam, and falls) BO-BOBOWOWOWOWO! BOWOWOWOWO...

(she collapses)

Bo-bobo: Oh, Beauty! (the boy gets up) Beauty! (Bo-bobo rushes over, calling her name)

Ninetales: Beauty! Wake up! Please?!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd nuzzles the boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat like a dog)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: She's alright, don't worry, she's okay.

Gechappi: Guess that girl shouldn't have gotten in my way. (he walks away)

Heppokomaru: (growls) That guy! Wait! (he runs after Gechappi)

Zola: You'll pay for this! Zubat!

Zubat: Right! SuperSonic!

Gechappi: Hm. That doesn't work on me.

Absol: How 'bout Razor Wind!

Gechappi: (dodges attack)

Bo-bobo: Beauty, pull yourself together. Beauty! Beauty! (something strange happens on her forehead) Is that a zit? (A mark appears on her forehead) BEAUTYYYY!

(the eyecatch begins and ends)

(A spotlight falls on Beauty, as a worried Don Patch and FarFetch'd, who looks like a girl, looks on)

Don Patch: Do something, Bo-bobette.

FarFetch'd: Yeah. Do something, Toto-bette.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed as a schoolgirl)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: There's nothing we can do for her, now.

Don Patch: You... you mean?

FarFetch'd: Don't say it, man!

Bo-bobo: This is our secret, and if anyone finds out, then I'll know who spilled the cat out of the bag.

Totodile: Yeah.

Don Patch: Maybe we should just call the police, and let them handle it.

FarFetch'd: I agreed.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile holds a Kendama toy in his hand)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Are you questioning me? (Don Patch and FarFetch'd gasps) Or would you prefer I make you catch the ball in the cup for hours on end?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Gah, not really.

Bo-bobo: Then do exactly as I say, got it?

Totodile: Got it?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Eeeeeeh, got it.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile and a reluctant Don Patch and FarFetch'd walk away from Beauty)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Let's go.

Don Patch: Uh, right.

Narrator: Bo-bobette and Toto-bette formed a all-girl gang-slash-quilting team at the local prep school. Patches and FarFetch'd doesn't like Bo-bobette's and Toto-bette's new choice of friends, and has to make some tough decisions.

_In Beauty's consious..._

Beauty: W-Where am I?

Princess Luna: Beauty...

Beauty: Princess Luna?

Princess Luna: (appears in front of Beauty) Beauty.

Beauty: Princess Luna! I'm glad you're here! What just happened?!

Princess Luna: You've been hit by this purple beam while you were protecting Bo-bobo.

Beauty: me? I was...brave?

Princess Luna: Yes you were. And it was all thanks to you're necklace.

Beauty: My...necklace? What do you mean?

Princess Luna: This necklace has magical powers. Powerful at that.

Beauty: Everytime I use it, I past out.

Princess Luna: It's because you're not use to these powers. Thou must learn to control their powers. That means, every night, I'll teach thou to control their powers. That also means you.

Beauty: Every night?

Princess Luna: Yes. Once thou learns to control their powers, thou will not past out. Are thou ready?

Beauty: Yes.

Princess Luna: We will began our lessons tomorrow night. I need to go. Bye.

Beauty: Wait! Princess Luna! Please wait!

_Outside of Beauty's consious..._

Beauty: (mumbling) Wait. I need to tell you something. Princess Luna.

Sasami: What does she mean by 'Princess Luna'?

Spike: Where we come from, Princess Luna is known 'the Princess of the Night'.

Axew: Yeah. Beacause she raises the moon.

Garnet: A princess?! I always wanted to meet a princess! Do you, Kluke?!

Kluke: I guess.

Twilight: I think there some connection between Beauty and Princess Luna.

Conan: I agreed. How did Beauty became friends with a princess?!

Siera: I know! I know! I know! Maybe they just secretly hangs out.

Hoothoot: Impossible. Luna has the ability to go into anybody's dreams.

Téa: Right. Let's wait until Beauty gets up.

Tour: Yeah.

(night falls, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd looks on at the night scenery)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (sighs) We are in trouble. I have a bad feeling about this. What if, what if that girl shows up as a ghost? I'm so scared. (her phone rings) Oh! Oh, it's from Bo-bobette and Toto-bette. Maybe they's got some plans for us to get out of town. (he answers it) Hello? Hello?

Bo-bobo: Patches, help! Help me! AAAAAAHHHH!

Totodile: Help! Emergency!

(A frightened Don Patch and FarFetch'd screams)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Bo-bobette, Toto-bette, what's wrong? Bo-bobette! Toto-bette!

(outside, Bo-bobo and Totodile has fallen, where Beauty once fell, as Beauty with bad hair walks away, and the Kendama is dropped)

Don Patch: What was that phone call all about? Don't tell me. Maybe, it's that girl's spirit, I'm sure it's her ghost!

FarFetch'd: Me, too! I'm scared now!

(outside, a dog barks, as Beauty walks wearily towards the house)

Don Patch: What'll I do? She's gonna come here, looking for me! I'm frightened. (A vision of a devillish Beauty cackling is seen, and Beauty is seen getting closer to the house) So, what now? What do I do? (the lights go out) AHH!

FarFetch'd: Don't hurt us!

(footsteps are heard from the door, and Beauty's silhouette is seen)

Don Patch: (thinking) I told her, when she was alive. I told her we should turn ourselves in. It was Bo-bobette and Toto-bette who left you there. It was...

FarFetch'd: We're gonna get it now!

(A light bulb dings, as it turns out to be a robot who shares Beauty's color scheme, and not Beauty herself that entered)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Ohhhhh!

Robot: Gree-tings. Gree-tings. Gree-tings.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: AAAAHHH! Her ghost is a robot!

(the sounds of thrusters are heard, when something heads for the house)

Robot: Gree-tings. Gree-tings. Gree-tings.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile, who are now robots, crashes through the roof to shoot the robot with the laser rifle)

Don Patch: Bo-bobette, Toto-bette, I didn't know you two were robots.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: I'll explain it later. Oh, and aliens are attacking.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: What did you say?!

Narrator: Little does poor put-upon Patches and FarFetch'd realize, but she, FarFetch'd, and the Bodacious Bo-bobette and Toto-bette are about to be dragged into a galactic war of galactic proportions.

((the scene changes to a ruined city)

Bo-bobo: That's it, I'm off to space!

Totodile: Let's go!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: What? Don't go, wait! (Bo-bobo and Totodile blasts off) Bo-bobette!

FarFetch'd: Toto-bette!

Narrator: Tune in next week, for another Robot Romance! Episode 2: Mainframing by Moonlight!

(The whole thing was shown on a sketchbook by the real Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd, as Beauty is still asleep)

Ninetales: (thinking) Please. Wake up.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: We'll cruise the cosmos together!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Yeah, see ya next week!

Beauty: Hey, what are you guys doing?

Ninetales: Beauty! Are you alright?!

Beauty: I think so...

Bo-bobo: Oh, Sleeping Beauty's finally awake.

Totodile: Yeah.

Beauty: Hmm?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Ah! She's a ghost!

Beauty: I am not! I just haven't put on makeup, yet!

Téa: You wear makeup?

Beauty: Yeah. I always do.

Garnet: Really? I always put makeup, too! All the time!

Bo-bobo: More importantly, Beauty, look at your forehead.

Totodile: For one second.

(Beauty notices the mark on her forehead, with a mirror)

Beauty: Huh? My forehead! Who did this? (attempts to wipe it off) Oh, it won't wipe off!

Garnet: Calm down, Beauty! Maybe some blush could clear it off.

Conan: It to be _someone _who has used some kind of beam.

Yuku: Conan's right! According to my caculations, it was targeted to Bo-bobo and Totodile.

Twilight: I agreed to both of them. It must have been a Hair Hunter that was targeting Bo-bobo and Totodile.

Bo-bobo: What the? Could it be the Hair Hunt Troops?

Siera: (shaking) I-I hope n-not.

Gechappi: Bingo!

Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Téa, and Aqua: Huh?

(the same man who hit Beauty with his beam shows up behind them)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Look at those muscles.

Beauty and Ninetales: Oh, who cares?!

Conan: Who are you?!

Gechappi: I'm Gechappi, a member of the Hair Hunt Troops, C-Block Unit.

Spike: C-Block Unit?

Axew: Is that the next Block Base?

Gechappi: That's right. I'm from there.

Hoothoot: Oh, yeah? How 'bout this?! Hypnosis! (his eyes turn red) This is my new move!

Gechappi: That doesn't work on me.

Hoothoot: (growls) (his eyes turn back to normal)

Bo-bobo: I hope you don't mind, but I baked you cookies, Chocolate crunch, but I forgot the crunch.

Totodile: I hope you like it.

Yuku and Mepple: Are they serious?!

Don Patch: I saw him the same time you two did! That's not fair! You're cheating, you're cheating!

FarFetch'd: CHEATERS! CHEATERS! CHEATERS! CHEATERS!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Please eat them. (He and Totodile attempts to give the box to Gechappi)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: No, you, why I oughta...

(Gechappi smacks the box aside)

Beauty: Uh... (The box's contents look like something is moving) AAH, the cookies aren't cooked enough, yet!

Ninetales: Are you crazy?!

Spike: You can't eat half-cooked cookies!

Axew: Disgusting!

Gechappi: Hey, you, girl.

Gechappi: What hit you before is called a Hair Loss Beam, Got it? Whoever gets hit by it will lose all their hair in, oh,10 hours.

Beauty: What? I'm gonna lose all my hair?

Gechappi: Yep.

Beauty: No...

Garnet: You beast!

(Gechappi laughs evilly, and Bo-bobo and Totodile are crying)

Gechappi: That's great, I love to see a grown man and a blue crocodile cry.

Don Patch: You're heartless! What's wrong with you? She and Totodile worked so hard, baking those cookies!

(Beauty cries, as does Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Gechappi: Here comes the Hair Loss Beam, Bo-bobo and Totodile. You know what they say - Hair today, Gone tomowwie!

(Gechappi fires the Hair Loss Beam, but Don Patch pushes Beauty and Bo-bobo out of the way to take it, instead)

Don Patch: Watch out, Bo-bobo! (is hit by the beam) Bo-bobowowo... Bowowowowo...

FarFetch'd and the Others: Don Patch!

(Don Patch falls from the impact of the beam)

Bo-bobo, Totodile, and FarFetch'd: Don Patch!

Gechappi: I have got to work on my aim.

Bo-bobo, Totodile and FarFetch'd: Don Patch! (goes over to Don Patch) Come on, Don Patch! Just wake up. Please, Don Patch! (A mark starts to appear on Don Patch's forehead) No, don't tell me that...

(the mark finally appears, but it reads "Invincible Fort Zygus")

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, the others, and Gechappi: "RETURN TO SENDER?!"

(Don Patch wakes up)

Bo-bobo: Oh, you're awake. That's it! No one attacks Beauty and our snack food.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: There he and Totodile goes, calling me snack food, again!

FarFetch'd: Don't worry, Don Patch.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile attempts to attack Gechappi with his nose hair)

Bo-bobo: Take this, Snot Fo You! (Totodile: Water Gun!) (Gechappi does a backflip, dodging Bo-bobo's attack. He also dodges Totodile's Water Gun) Reverse your attack! Go get Beauty and the others!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: What about ME?!

Gechappi: Don't get too excited. The Antidote she needs is available only at the Hair Hunt C-Block Base. If you want the medicine, follow me!

(Gechappi leaps away)

Beauty: Hey, wait! Oh... (she cries)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Wait! Wait!

Bo-bobo: You can't waste valuable time crying, Beauty.

Totodile: No crying!

Beauty: Okay.

Sasami: We will find the antidote!

Snubbull: He says it's only available in the C-Block Base.

Natalie: Than, let's go already!

Hitmonchan: Yeah!

Conan: But, we need to be careful! You know there will be Hair Hunters!

Twilight: Conan's right! We need to be extra careful!

Hoothoot: Right.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: We're going, now, to get the antidote.

Beauty and the Others: Right!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Alright! We'll barge right into the C-Block Base!

Everyone: Yeah!

(the gang are at a train station)

Bo-bobo: Twenty-five tickets to the C-Block Base.

Beauty: Like a train would go there.

Ninetales: Yeah.

(the gate to the train opens, and Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, and Aqua run through)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Oh no!

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and the Others: Wait up!

Station PA: The train to C-Block Base is now departing. All Pokemon must be put in their Pokeballs before aboarding. Thank you.

Everyone: Return!

(Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, and Aqua board the train in time)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: That was close.

Everyone: Yeah.

Beauty: Where's Bo-bobo and Totodile?

Everyone: Huh?

Wynaut: He and Totodile should be here.

Axew: Where could he be?!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are in a white dress, standing outside the train)

Beauty: AAHH! What are you doing?!

Tour: You need to get on board!

Nix: Hurry!

Bo-bobo: I'm so sorry, I can't go; I don't have the heart for it. I can't just go and leave my parents behind.

Totodile: Yeah. Me, either.

Don Patch: No, but wait! Didn't we decide that we would all go together?

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Hitmonchan: Come on, already!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Just go on. Find whatever dream it is that you're looking for,

Gangster 1: There she is!

Gangster 2: Go get her!

(Bo-bobo is holding a gun)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: As for me, I'll make my dream come true.

(Train whistle blows; the Train departs)

Conan: Bo-bobo! Totodile! Hurry! The train is starting to leave! Stop beening silly and get on board!

Gamgster 1: That's far enough, toots!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: So you've found me.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: AAHHH...

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Farewell, Elroy.

Don Patch: (crying) Who's Elroy? No one tells me anything! I gotta know who the characters are!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Idiot...

Beauty: (thinking) So, he doesn't understand, either.

Ninetales: (thinking) Yeah.

Together: (sighs)

Beauty: Well, at least this time, we're really on a train, and not on an airplane. Let's see, now. Our seats are Car 3, C-12. Anyway, this train is practically empty. (She notices Gechappi reading a newspaper) He's here?!

Conan: It's Gechappi!

Don Patch: Alright, you! I still owe you one for messing around with my head, earlier!

Gechappi: Oh, you guys.

Natalie: What are you doing here?!

Nix: Yeah!

Gechappi: Just relaxing. That's all.

Twilight: Well, do you have _ any _of the Elements of Harmony?

Spike and Axew: Yeah!

Gechappi: Sorry. I don't have any. You could check the C-Block.

Spike: (growls)

Don Patch: Beauty, I need you to hand over my Don Patch Sword, right now!

Beauty: Your Don - WHAT?!

Don Patch: It's a Don Patch Sword, I packed it! You heard what I said, hand it over!

Beauty: I don't even know what you're talking about!

Tour: I don't remember you packing a sword.

Don Patch: Yeah, right! Whatever. Just hand me something!

(Beauty is holding a green onion)

Beauty: How about a green onion?

Don Patch: That's it! That's my Don Patch Sword! Alright, great! I'm gonna thrash him, now!

(Don Patch goes on to attack him with the Green Onion)

Beauty: It's an onion.

Twilight: It won't work.

Siera: Don't do it.

(Blows are seen, but Don Patch is seen looking weary.)

Don Patch: Mm, I lost.

Beauty: I kinda thought you would.

Téa and Kluke: Me, too.

Gechappi: Oh, come on! Is that all you got?

Don Patch: If only I had my Don Patch Hammer with me, right now.

(Beauty is holding a green onion, again)

Beauty: I have a green onion.

Don Patch: There it is! That's my Don Patch Hammer! Alright, great! Now I can thrash him, again! This time... Go, Farfetch'd and Buizel! (throws two Pokeballs and appears Farfetch'd and Buizel)

FarFetch'd: Farfetch'd!

Buizel: Be be!

(Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel gets ready to attack)

Beauty: It's just an onion.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) He's dumb!

FarFetch'd: Fury cutter!

Buizel: Sonic boom!

(Blows are seen again, but this time, Don Patch is still standing. Gechappi dodges Farfetch'ds fury cutter and Buizel's sonic boom)

Beauty: Why was one onion better than the other?

Garnet: It doesn't make sense.

(Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel attempts to strike down Gechappi, but misses)

Gechappi: Not bad.

(Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel tries to strike him down, and misses again.)

Gechappi: But, I'm afraid you three are no match for me!

(Gechappi launches a razor slash, Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel attempts to block, but his Green Onion is chopped by the attack)

Don Patch: Ahh... My Don Patch Hammer, wiped out! (he turns white, and weary) I'm tired.

Farfetch'd and Buizel: Me, too.

Beauty: He's all wiped out from fighting. Either that, or it's a garlic cream sauce. (gasps)

Gechappi: Now, playtime is over!

(Gechappi leaps towards Don Patch, Farfetch'd, Buizel, and Beauty, Tour, and the others)

Téa: Here he comes!

Don Patch: No... I'm so weak.

Beauty: Don Patch! Farfetch'd! Buizel! Stop! (summons a shield in front of them)

Gechappi: What?!

Beauty: Did I just...did that?

Natalie: That was awesome! How did you do that?!

Mepple: Stop that already!

Nix: Just asking, Mepple.

Beauty: I don't know!

Spike: But, you should know! Do you have a past?!

Axew: Do you?!

Beauty: Well, no.

Yuku: You can't remember your past?!

Beauty: Yeah.

Tour: We need find someone who knows Beauty better!

Natalie: We can help with that!

Beauty: Really?

Everyone: Yeah!

Beauty: Thank you!

The shield vanished.

Gechappi: Now, I can attack all of you!

Siera: It's over!

Bo-bobo: (outside, familiar nose hairs are flying) Watch out!

Totodile: Watch out! Watergun!

Everyone: Huh?!

(The nose hairs and gallons of water strike Gechappi away)

Beauty: Hey, wait. That's...

(The nose hairs retract into Bo-bobo's nose, and a bear driving a car chuckles)

Bo-bobo: Beauty! Everyone!

Beauty and the Others: Bo-bobo!

Gechappi: Wha?

(the bear drives closer to the train; Bo-bobo and Totodile jumps inside)

Gechappi: Ha! What a fool. Now, take my Hair Loss Beam! HAAA! HAAAAA!

(He fires the beam at Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Huh? Oh-no! (the beam hits) B'AAAAAHHHH!

Gechappi: Heh!

Beauty: Bo-bobo! Totodile! No!

Conan: They got hit!

(The mark appears on Bo-bobo's and Totodile forehead, but Bo-bobo and Totodile are hitting Don Patch's, Farfetch'ds, and Buizel's head with a drumming mallet)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood? He would chuck, he would, as much as he would.

Beauty and Gechappi: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: She sells seashells by the seashore. The shells she sells are surely seashells.

Beauty: He's working his brain, so that way, his hair won't fall out!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Amazing.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: If Train A leaves Pacoima, traveling 52 miles an hour, how long before it reaches Mancino?

Gechappi: He's working his brain, so that way, his hair won't fall out!

Siera: Keep going, Bo-bobo and Totodile!

Beauty: I just said that! Besides, why would you care about that, anyway?

Tour: Yeah! You hit them with your beam!

Gechappi: That's true! (clears throat) It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I finally defeated that guy!

(a glider rushes towards the train; Inside, Gechappi laughs until Bo-bobo and Totodile hits him with the glider)

Beauty: Hey, what was that? Bo-bobo? Totodile? What? Hold on, just a minute. Uh-oh, what has happened to...? (Bo-bobo and Totodile are replaced by a doll of themself) Oh no, he and Totodile turned into a doll!

Téa: Than, where are they?

Gechappi: What? You're right, he has turned into a doll!

Kluke: This is weird.

Beauty and Tour: Hmm...

(outside, Bo-bobo and Totodile are in the car driven by the bear; Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel leap back inside the train)

Gechappi: So, not ready to give up, just yet, hair boy?

Buizel: We never give up!

Bo-bobo: I'm gonna demolish you, Pasta Primadonna!

Don Patch: Get ready.

Farfetch'd and Buizel: Yeah!

(the train heads into a tunnel, and Gechappi is confused about the dark train)

Gechappi: Uh... What happened, are we in a tunnel?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Welcome to the World Pasta!

(the room lights up, and is really a chamber with the Somen Master's Water slide)

Gechappi: Huh? What's that up there?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are riding Don Patch down the water slide, with Farfetch'd flying behind them and Buizel swimming beside them)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Hee-yah! I'm the Pasta Primadonna, proudly presenting perfectly pristine pasta!

Don Patch: So, watch out! Coming through!

Farfetch'd and Buizel: Yeah!

Gechappi: You're on there! Hair Loss Beam!

(Gechappi fires his beam)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Go to Plan B!

Don Patch: What plan is that?

Farfetch'd and Buizel: What is it?!

(the beam is still going towards Bo-bobo, Totodile and Don Patch, Farfetch'd, and Buizel)

Bo-bobo: I'm ejecting! I'll leave it all up to you, snack food!

Totodile: Yeah!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile jumps off Don Patch)

Don Patch: See? I knew he and Totodile was gonna do that! I don't care, anymore! YAAH-RARGH!

Farfetch'd and Buizel: Watch out!

(Don Patch hits Gechappi; Gechappi gets up)

Farfetch'd: Great job!

Buizel: That's our boss!

Gechappi: I'll get him for this! (Bo-bobo and Totodile reappears behind Gechappi) Huh? (the two slowly face each other) HUH?

Bo-bobo: Fettuccine Fist of Pasta!

(Bo-bobo's eyes glow, and the location changes to a tea house)

Restaurant Owner: Here's the tea you ordered, sir. Bon appetit.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile takes a sip of the tea)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Ah, rich flavor. (scene changes back to the World Pasta, where Bo-bobo finishes Gechappi with his nose hairs, while holding a bowl) PASTA RESTAURANT WITH DELICIOUS BLACK TEA!

(The train exits the tunnel, and Gechappi groans as he falls, defeated)

Bo-bobo: Pasta Prince, I was able to defeat my enemy with the guarded secret you taught me.

Totodile: Thank you for teaching us.

Somen Master: Yes, you were brilliant. I have nothing left to teach you.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: But, Pasta Prince...

Somen Master: Before we part ways, I do have one last thing to tell you... (He rides Bo-bobo down the water slide, outside the train, while Totodile was by the Somen Master's side) ONE MORE RIDE ON THE SPAGHETTI SLIDE!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Watch out, we're coming through! Make way for the Pasta Prince! (Don Patch, Farfetch'd, Buizel, and Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and the others are riding along with the Bear) Get outta the way! Clear outta here! Look out, y'all! The Pasta Prince and Pasta Primadonna are coming through!

(Later that night, the car is parked outside a bath house, and the mysterious boy, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat are near the car. Inside the men's side, Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, Farfetch'd, Buizel, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Aqua, Tour, Psyduck, and the Bear are enjoying their company)

Bo-bobo: What do you know? I win again.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: Well, that is true. But you have to admit, I was a lot more Wiggin' than you were.

Farfetch'd: That's right!

Conan: You know, it's really relaxing!

Yuku: Yeah.

Wynaut: We can just laid back and relaxed.

Mepple: With no care in a world.

Buizel: You can say that again. Come on, Psyduck!

Psyduck: This water is too hot!

Tour: It's just us guys.

Hitmonchan: With no girls around!

Nix: We can do whatever we want.

The men: Yeah!

Bear: Heh heh. You know, all of you guys are always good for a laugh.

The men: Laugh? (the men laugh)

(in the women's bath, Beauty, Ninetales, Natalie, Twilight, Hoothoot, Growlithe, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, and Téa can hear them laughing)

Beauty: What are they laughing at? This hot spring feels great. A perfect way to end a long journey.

Garnet: Yeah! It's time that we girls need some girl time.

The girls: (mumbles in agreement)

Sasami: It's so relaxing.

Snubbull: Yeah. That's true.

Growlithe: (taking a nap)

Sasami: So, Siera. Why are you mermaid again?

Siera: The reason is if I get in contact with water, I turn back into my mermaid form.

Dewgong: It's true.

Kluke and Beautifly: Interesting.

Twilight: Hey, Beauty. Something wrong?

Beauty: Nothing. I just some fresh air.

Twilight: Before you come out... (use magic to summon towel)

Beauty: Thank you. (comes out of pond with towel wrapped around her) I'll be back.

Beauty goes to the locker room, changed to her regular clothes, and goes to the forest.

Gasser: Where is she going? (rans off after Beauty)

Zola: Wait, Gasser!

He disappers.

_At the other side of the Forest..._

Beauty: Princess Luna! Where are you?!

Princess Luna: I'm here. (appears beside Beauty)

Beauty: Oh, good.

Princess Luna: So. Thou is ready?

Beauty: Yes.

Princess Luna: Good. I'll teach two basic spells; Levitation and Summonings. Levitation is a spell when you make an object float. Like so. (uses magic (which is dark blue) to make a rock float) Now, thou try it.

Beauty was successfully make a rock float.

Princess Luna: Excellent! Summonings is another spell when you make objects appear. Like so. (uses magic to make a cupcake appear, than eats it) I was hungry. Now, thou try it.

Beauty summons a green blanket.

Princess Luna: Great. For a beginner, thou are a natural.

Beauty: Thanks.

Princess Luna: Tomorrow night, we will practice more. Bye.

Beauty: Bye.

Luna disappers.

Gasser: Beauty?!

Beauty: (turns around) (gasps)

Gasser: Beauty. What was that? I never knew you have these.

Beauty: (not speaking)

Gasser: What's wrong?

Beauty rans off to the West side of the forest, crying.

Gasser: Beauty! (rans after her)

Beauty keep running until she tripped over a rock and scraped her knee. Even though it hurts, Beauty keep running until she reached a lake. She sits down on a big rock and cries.

Beauty: (cries) I can't believe he... spies on me and saw the whole thing. Now, he would think that I'm a weirdo.

?: Don't think of that?

Beauty: Huh? Who's there?

Beauty saws a shadow coming towards her. The shadow was Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. . Lapras is a large sea creature that resembles a plesiosaur. It has a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside. Its neck is long, and it has large black eyes. There is a short horn in the middle of its forehead and curled ears placed farther back on its head. Instead of legs, it has four flippers with the foremost pair being larger than the hind. On its back is a heavy, gray shell covered in blunt knobs. Lapras is a gentle, helpful Pokémon that enjoys ferrying people across bodies of water. However, this docility has made it an easy target for hunters, who have nearly driven it to extinction. An intelligent Pokémon, it is able to understand human speech. It has been known to travel the seas in large pods. To keep in touch with other of its kind, it sings enchanting melodies. In the anime it was shown that Lapras is able to develop psychic abilities such as telepathy. Lapras is native to the seas.

Beauty: A Lapras. (takes out Pokedex and points it to Lapras)

Pokedex: Lapras. This intellectually advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles.

Lapras: You're name is Beauty, right?

Beauty: Yes. What are you doing here?

Lapras: I'm here to help you. He will never say that you are a weirdo.

Beauty: But,...

Lapras: You should explain to him. Maybe he will understand.

Beauty: You're right. I'll talk to him.

Lapras: That's the spirit.

Beauty: Can you be my first Pokemon?

Lapras: Sure.

Beauty: (takes out Pokeball) Return, Lapras!

Lapras was put inside the Pokeball.

Beauty: Welcome to the team.

Gasser: (stops running) Beauty! Why were you running? What's going on?

Beauty: Well, the truth is I can't remember my past.

Gasser: You can't remember your past?

Beauty: (cries) (nods her head)

Gasser: Don't cry. It's okay. How 'bout we go?

Beauty: Okay. (tries to get up. But, sits down again in pain)

Gasser: Beauty! What's wrong?!

Beauty: My... knee.

Gasser: Your knee?!

Beauty: It hurts.

Gasser: Let me see.

Beauty puts her hands on her right pants sleeve and pulls it up above the knee. Her right knee was scraped badly.

Gasser: Okay. Don't move. (finds a white cloth and wet it. He squeeze it and returns to Beauty) Okay. It's gonna sting. (puts cloth over Beauty's right knee)

Beauty: (grunts in pain) Ow!

Gasser: Sorry.

Beauty: That's okay.

Gasser: Just don't move. (wipe the scraped knee with cloth)

Beauty: (grunts in pain) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Gasser: Okay. I'm done. I'm gonna wrap this around your knee. (wraps cloth around knee) There.

Beauty: Good. (stands up) (grunts in pain)

Gasser: Beauty. I have something that may belong to you. (holds a teddy bear)

Beauty: (gasps) That's mine. (Gasser give Teddy Bear. Beauty holds it) How did you find it?

Gasser: In the forest, beside some trees.

Beauty: (hugs Gasser) Thank you.

Gasser: (blushes, but hugs her back) You're welcome. Let's head back.

Beauty: Okay. (tries to walk, but grunts in pain)

Gasser: Let me help you. (puts Beauty's left arm over his head)

Beauty and Gasser walk until they got to the bathe house.

Gasser: (let go of Beauty's arm) Are you sure you can walk by yourself?

Beauty: Yeah. (grunts in pain) I'll be fine.

Gasser: Take it easy.

Beauty: Okay. (opens door, than stop)

Gasser: Wait!

Beauty: Huh? What is it?

Gasser: Beauty. I promise to tell you my name.

Beauty: You do?

Gasser: Yeah.

Beauty: Okay. (goes inside the bathe house)

_Inside the Bathe House..._

Twilight: How was your walk?

Beauty: Good.

Sasami: Something exciting happen?

Beauty: Well, while I was walking, I caught a Lapras.

Téa: A Lapras?

Beauty: Yeah.

Twilight: Let's see. (takes out Pokedex) Pokedex, can you tell me about Lapras?

Pokedex: Lapras, the Transport Pokemon. A gentle soul that can read the minds of people. It can ferry people across the sea on its back.

Siera: Lucky.

Beauty: Huh? Oh, by the way, what were we searching for, on our journey, anyway? Hmm... Ha, whatever!

Everyone: Yeah.

Narrator: The mark on Beauty's forehead means her hair will soon fall out. How long can Gasser put on airs before the others get a whiff? Will Bo-bobo and Totodile be able to find the antidote in time? Beauty's in real hot water, now. And will she always remain a walking billboard? Oh, by the way, What will become of Don Patch and FarFetch'd? Actually, who cares?

(Don Patch shows up with one of his thorns plucked)

Don Patch: Oh, yeah?! (another thorn is plucked) Huh?

Preview

Narrator: Beauty and Ninetales enters the Miss Chicken Queen Contest, while Bo-bobo and Totodile drills for new information as a dentist. Don Patch and FarFetch'd goes from cyborg to cat monster while barreling down the highway at the same time, avoiding an explosive situation. A suspicious-looking character with a pink soft head emerges from behind the shadows, along with an orange chipmunk and an warrior/ninja type Pokemon, making everyone beg for chocolate sprinkles. Don't miss the next chapter of Poke-BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo: ''Softon, the Babylon Warrior, appears.''


	7. Softon, the Babylon Warrior, appears

Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Chapter 7: Softon, the Babylon Warrior, appears

Bo-bobo and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, and Aqua

New Addition:

Jigglypuff (Siera's team) and Lapras (Beauty's team)

Recap

Narrator: When we last left Bo-bobo and Totodile, our hairbrained hero was reminiscing about old Mrs. Spoon and her wooden-headed son. How they laughed and frolicked. How Mrs. Spoon's broccoli-cabbage aroma filled the air.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: PHEW!

Narrator: The Hair Hunt Troop launched a psychadelic and very groovy attack while Bo-bobo and Totodile was recovering from the stench of success. Sacrificing herself for the Bo-tector, Beauty took the full force of the Fuchsia Fury. One look, and Bo-bobo and Totodile knew Gechappi's groovy Hair Loss Beam had hit its mark. If only he knew what to do, if only he knew what the strange symbol on her forehead meant, If only a sign would appear onscreen, and explain everything! (text appears onscreen) Thanks. Reading that in only ten hours, all of Beauty's hair would fall out without the antidote, Bo-bobo dressed for battle success.

Beauty: Oh, that's just wrong.

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: Hair Hunt Trooper Gechappi was brushed off like flakes of dandruff by Bo-bobo's Fist of the Nose Hair Attack. A quick stop to strap on the old feedbag, and our heroes were off, faster than you could say "Follow that Follicle!" Now, it's a race to steal the antidote from the Hair Hunt Headquarters, before it's too late! Hold on to your hairpieces!

_Chapter Starts..._

Narrator: And now, the Bo-bobo Master-Hairpiece Theater is almost too proud to present "Gone Bald in 60 Seconds," with the nitro-fueled natterings of... Bo.

(We open the mini-movie with the view of a car being driven by Don Patch, while FarFetch'd was flying beside him)

Don Patch: (thinking) This is good. I've got a big headstart on that Fro-boy, and he'll never catch me. (he shifts gears) Whoo-hoo! YEAH! (He notices something in his rearview mirror) Huh?

FarFetch'd: Who's behind us?

(Bo-bobo and Totodile are riding on a vacuum cleaner, and he's wearing a pink skirt)

Bo-bobo: Ha-ha! Mama loaned me her Crumb-Buster 2000! I'm gonna vacuum you up, Don Patch!

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: Yeah? Says who? Your car sucks!

FarFetch'd: That's right!

Bo-bobo: Yes it does, 2,000 pounds per square inch, and once I suck you up this hose, you'll be a dustball, looking for a couch to crawl under!

Totodile: That's the truth!

(Bo-bobo's afro opens up, to show a tiny samurai, calling out to Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Samurai: Dustball! Featherbrain! Dustball! Featherbrain!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile slowly catches up to Don Patch)

Bo-bobo: Uh-oh. Coming up on hairpin curve! This could get a little hairy! EEH!

Totodile: EEH!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Ha! Gotcha, now, hairball! This here race is over! Not even Bo-bobo and Totodile is crazy enough to try to pass me on a hairpin curve!

Bo-bobo: (thinking) It's a good thing this vacuu-racer is a cordless! Last chance, I gotta go for the gusto, or I'll get clean rinsed!

Totodile: (thinking) Agreed!

Samurai: Dustball! Featherbrain! Dustball! Featherbrain! Dustball! Featherbrain!

Bo-bobo: Time to find out what this little sucker has under the hood! (pushes a button on the vacuum's hose) Controls set for deep shag! Let's drag! (he sets the vacuum to the ground, and he drives) Hyah! (he catches up to Don Patch and FarFetch'd, and drives past them)

Totodile: Whoo-hoo!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: G'ahh?! No stock street vacuum can take a hairpin curve that fast! Slow it down! It's no use, they lost it. The breeze blowing up his house dress has driven him mad. I hope he doesn't crash in front of me. I don't want that piece of junk scratching my bumper, after I just waxed it. All I can do now is watch. At least I'll have a vacuum handy to pick up what's left of him. All's fair in racing. Sayonara!

(Bo-bobo and Totodile performs a drift turn)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: When the going gets hairy, the hairy just got to... SUCK IT UP! (he puts the vacuum to the pavement, and drives away) See ya in the pits, Patch and Fetch'd!

Totodile: Bye, bye!

Don Patch: Ah? He actually survived the turn! Well, that's fine. (he shifts gears) If he can make it, so can I! HYAH! (He tries to make the turn, but he breaks the steering wheel off) UH? AAAHHHH! (his car veers off the road, and is falling into the land below) I bet this is really gonna hurt! (the car explodes) Yep.

FarFetch'd: Are you okay?!

Don Patch: Fine!

(episode title card appears)

Garnet: Today's chapter: Softon, the Babylon Warrior, appears!

Narrator: Meanwhile, at Hair Hunt Headquarters.

(A Hair Hunt Trooper is leading a group of recently shaved people to the C-Block Headquarters)

Hair Hunter: Welcome to Hair Hunt C-Block HQ, folks. I'm your guide Maven. Inside, we have some deliciious semi-fresh snacks, and most of them might not give you food poisoning, I'm told. We know you have a choice of bad guy lairs, so thank you for choosing us, today. Now, if you're ready, let's head inside. Please keep your hands and lips off all atomic devices. This way! (the tourists follow)

(inside, the monitor turns on to reveal Geha the Gale)

Tesuikatsu: Geha the Gale, Commander. Katsu here, awaiting your order.

Geha: Our little trap is all set. Bo-bobo, Totodile, and his pathetic little friends will arrive there, soon. Make sure that he and the others never leaves, Katsu.

Tesuikatsu: Yes, sir! (monitor turns off; he chuckles) My pleasure. I got some plans for you, little man. I'm going to personally shave you bald, (he is holding a Bo-bobo and Totodile action figure) and when I'm done busting your wig, I'm gonna bust the rest of you, just like I always wanted to. (he crushes the Bo-bobo and Totodile action figure with his hand, and laughs, until an unexpected ambulance driven by Bo-bobo crashes into TesuiKatsu) OH!

Beauty: AHH! (TesuiKatsu is sent flying, and lands on his face) Oh, Oops.

Ninetales: Honest mistake!

(the ambulance back door opens, as two bears unload Don Patch and FarFetch'd from the inside)

Bears 1 & 2: Holy road rash!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Am I still beautiful?

Beauty: Careful with them.

Tour: They're very fragile.

Bears 1 & 2: Gently, now.

(The two bears unload Don Patch and FarFetch'd from the stretcher, onto the medical table)

Bears 3 & 4: Ohhh...

Bear 3: We gotta get these guys into surgery!

Beauty: But we ran over the doctor and his assistant.

Siera: Yeah!

Bear 1: Uh, this guy here is the doctor and his assistant.

Bo-bobo: Thanks, bearamedics. (Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed as a surgeon) He's in good hands, now.

Totodile: That's right!

Beauty: Ahhhhhh...

Twilight: (sighs)

Bo-bobo: Hit me with the gloves, though, These patients doesn't look very clean.

Totodile: Yeah.

(The bears put the gloves on Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Help me, Doctor and assistant. WAIT! I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! I DON'T WANNA DONATE...

Bo-bobo: He's clearly halucinating. This calls for heavy duty anesthesia!

Totodile: Get it now!

(one of the bears takes Bo-bobo's boot off)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: ...KEEP YOUR RUBBERY HANDS OF DOOM OFF ME!

Bo-bobo: Sodium Python Boot Stank!

Totodile: Good night!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Not that! Anything but that!

(Bo-bobo sticks his boot in Don Patch's face; Don Patch FarFetch'd are rendered unconscious by the stink)

Beauty: Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh...

Conan: Disgusting!

Bo-bobo: Good thing that worked, or I'd have to use the bean gas. Now to begin the surgery. Surgical probe.

Totodile: Please.

Bear: (hands Bo-bobo a fork) Probe.

Beauty: That's a FOOORK!

Kluke: You can't use a fork!

Bo-bobo: It's a good thing I just sharpened this sucker. (Bo-bobo and Totodile fiddles with Don Patch and FarFetch'd with the fork) First, I gotta framulate the marsupial artery. Eraser.

Totodile: Please.

Bear: Eraser,

(Bo-bobo and Totodile takes the item from the tray, and uses it on Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Bo-bobo: Get in there! Banana.

Totodile: Make it snappy!

Bear: Banana.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile uses the banana on Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Used chewing gum.

Bear: Used chewing gum.

(Bo-bobo takes it, and uses it on Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Bo-bobo: I picked a bad day to wear thermal underwear. (a Bear uses a sponge on Bo-bobo) Thanks, Bearamedic. Dill pickle.

Bear: Dill pickle.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Dental floss.

Bear: Sledgehammer.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Compass.

Bear: Compass.

(some time later, Don Patch and FarFetch'd are partially covered in machine parts, and wakes up)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Hm? Huh?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Welcome back, Don Patch and FarFetch'd. Check out the new you.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (looks in a mirror, and is shocked about what Bo-bobo and Totodile did to them) What have you done?

Bo-bobo: For a guy with no insurance, your surgery was a huge success! Now you're part sun, part cyborg, every mother's dream child. (a small propeller is launched from inside Don Patch's and FarFetch'ds head) And releasing your new beanie propeller will enable you to sense other dimensions!

Totodile: Yeah.

Don Patch: (to his propeller) Where are you going? (his propeller lands on the unconscious Tesuikatsu, who wakes up)

FarFetch'd: I'm not use to this!

Tesuikatsu: I do not do propellers!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Hm? (is instantly dressed as a priest) Your propeller works, Don Patch and FarFetch'd. I'm picking up some very strange sensations.

(Don Patch shows up, but now has paw gloves, and looks like a horned dog)

Don Patch: That's just your underwear. It's on backwards. But what's more important is the alien presence my horn can feel lurking somewhere nearby.

FarFetch'd: Yeah. Me, too.

Bo-BoBo: Maybe if we shake our heads side-to-side like this we'll find it.

Totodile: That should work.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Show yourself, you alien!

Beauty: (thinking) Ohh, I hate when they do the fifth dimension, ice-cream-cone-on-the-head thing. It's so lame.

Ninetales: Yeah.

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd are shocked to see something)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: AAAAHHHH! No way.

Bo-bobo: What is it, Don?

Totodile: Yeah. Did you find it, Far?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: They- they are here.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Go on, just show me where the aliens are. (Don Patch and FarFetch'd points to Bo-bobo's open afro) Huh?

(inside Bo's fro is a toothbrush and toothpaste)

Toothbrush, Toothpaste: Brush your teeth to make them pretty...

Toothbrush: Or your stinky breath...

Toothpaste: ... will scare everyone in the entire city!

Conan: A talking toothbrush and Toothpaste?!

Yuku: That stinks!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Of all the Gingivitis in the world, these two tooth pests had to walk into this place! Every day it's nag, nag. Cavity this, floss that. Gargle this, swollen gums that. At least they didn't bring that empty headed cup!

Toothbrush, Toothpaste: Ta-da!

(the cup emerges)

Cup: I'm a cup, hi!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: OH NOOO! WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME?! WHYYY?!

(Beauty notices the Toothpaste, Toothbrush and the Cup)

Toothbrush, Toothpaste, Cup: Make your teeth so shiny, so boys will want to meet you!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Eh, hold it right there! (goes into a meditative pose) I shall meditate on the true meaning of this, as apparently, the wisdom of oral hygiene holds some clue to completing my mission. (Beauty and Ninetales are a little weirded out by Bo-BoBo's and Totodile's behavior) The Hair Hunt Troop is a cavity, and I am the toothbrush, so I have to brush HARD! (brushing his teeth) I'll brush away those evil hair-huntin' trollers like some spinach that's stuck between my molars.

Toothbrush: Aah! You're brushing too hard!

Toothpaste: I'm bristling.

Cup: I'm a cup!

Toothbrush: Aaaah! At least he's using the correct vigorous up-and-down motion instead of going side-to-side. (thinking) Come to think of it, what better way to end my life than being brushed into oblivion, doing the very thing a toothbrush was born to do? Brushing disgusting day-old spinach from pearly-white choppers. At least I'm like some toothbrushes - forced to clean the doggy stuff off the bottom of somebody's skate shoes.

Bo-BoBo: Now, shine my shoes!

Totodile: Yeah!

Toothpaste, Cup: You, stop!

Toothbrush: Help! I hope he doesn't own a Great Dane.

Tesuikatsu: Enough! (Toothbrush, Toothpaste and Cup gasp, and Bo-BoBo's afro closes on Toothpaste, causing the toothpaste to run out his tube) Your friend's busy, taking a spin!

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd are trapped inside a dryer, he howls)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Wha- How dare you! Don Patch and FarFetch'd are dry clean only!

Siera: Let them go!

Téa: Yeah!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Yikes!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: What happened to you?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: It was a fiendishly clever trap; I didn't stand a chance to get away! No mutt can resist a beef-flavored chewy-bone. Help me out! You gotta, he doesn't use fabric softener!

Bo-BoBo and Totodile: (brushing his teeth) I'll brush away those evil hair-huntin' trollers like some spinach that's stuck between my molars.

Tesuikatsu: Now Bo-bobo and Totodile, it's just you and me. So, say goodbye to your hair. You, Totodile, Beauty, and the others will all be bald, cause you'll never get the antidote in time.

Bo-bobo: Ha! The day I bald is the day I dye my nosehairs blonde!

Totodile: Yeah!

Tesuikatsu: Very well, blondie, or should I say baldy?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Wait, that didn't come out right. Oh, just bring it on!

Tesuikatsu: ATTACK!

(as Tesuikatsu rushes towards Bo-bobo and Totodile, the Bo-tector goes into his usual attack stance)

AppleJack: Stop! You little vermin! (throws rope and caught Tesuikatsu)

Tesuikatsu: Huh?!

Twilight: (looks up and saw AppleJack and Herdier) AppleJack!

Hoothoot: Herdier!

AppleJack: Howdy, Twilight! Are you hurt?!

Twilight: No!

AppleJack: Yee-haw! Good thing we're here!

Herdier: Yeah!

Tesuikatsu: Let me go!

AppleJack: No way! You'll have to think over what you did!

Twilight: This is AppleJack. She's one of my friends.

AppleJack: Howdy, everybody!

Everyone: Hi!

AppleJack: Twilight here told me all about ya'll!

Herdier: Me, too!

Tesuikatsu was able to get the rope off of him.

Tesuikatsu: Finally. Now, I can attack you! (rushes in to attack the gang)

AppleJack: Here he come!

Bo-bobo: I don't like being yelled at, bald boy! (he attacks with his nose hair, sending Tesuikatsu flying) Feel the power of the Fist of the Nose Hair Attack! (he flips, while Totodile bits him, and retracts his nose hair; Tesuikatsu falls; Bo-bobo and Totodile heads for Don Patch and FarFetch'd) I'll save ya, Don Patch!

Totodile: You too, FarFetch'd!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Oh, yeah!

Beauty: Ahhhhhh...

Ninetales: He finally cares for once.

Conan: Yeah.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: I'll have ya fresh as a daisy in no time! (He inserts a quarter into the dryer)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Ahhhhh... (as he and FarFetch'd started to to turn around)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (turns his arm in circles) Around and around they goes. Where they stops, nobody they'll come out smelling like a stinky rolls!

Beauty: I should've seen this coming!

AppleJack: Me, too. He's crazier than a crazy jumping bean!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (keeps turning) Ahhhhhhh...

Bo-bobo: (putting in more quarters into the dryer) Good thing I have alot of change!

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (keeps turning) Ahhhhhhhhh...

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (chanting) Spin, baby, spin! Spin, baby, spin! Spin, baby, spin! Spin, baby, spin! Oh, yeah!

(screen turns white, while the dryer was beeping. Bo-bobo and Totodile opens the dryer)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (moaning while coming out of the dryer. He and FarFetch'd was wrinkled and weak) What a terrible flight.

Beauty and the Others: (moaning)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: It has no meal and was hot as heck.

Tesuikatsu: You don't know what hot is.

Bo-bobo and Beauty: Huh?!

Tesuikatsu: Ha! You defeated me but I'm the first level sentry. You have 4 levels to go. The higher you go, the more deadly and well-trained the centuries become. You think you can just waltz in there and take the adidote, hairball. Good luck. (laughs evilly)

Bo-bobo: Hm! Hey, were you talking to me?

Totodile: Are you?

Tesuikatsu: (screams; than past out)

Beauty: (right hand on her hair) At least I still have my hair. (strokes backwards. looks at hand. screams) My hair is starting to fall out, Bo-bobo! (strands of hair is seen) It's happening!

(Samurai is seen capturing cup on Bo-bobo's afro)

Samurai: _And _ it's your fault, cup!

Cup: (screams)

Bo-bobo: Don't worry about it, Beauty.

Totodile: Yeah!

Beauty: But I...

Bo-bobo: Just have faith. And I'll make everything wiggin' again.

Totodile: Yeah!

(Beauty was suprised)

Samurai: Spill! Spill it! Now!

Cup: (screams)

Beauty: Ah... Mm... (nods head) Mm-hmm.

Bo-bobo: Let's go to level 2 and see what we're in for.

Everyone: Right!

(A screen appears and Softon was sitting down, looking at a locket of the younger version of him and a young light-colored girl (possibly Beauty) on it)

His Jewelpet partner is Titana. Titana is a male Chipmunk Jewelpet who debuted in the first series. He is both the Jewelpet Partner of Hinata Kuranosuke in the first series and Nicola in Twinkle. Titana is a small Chipmunk Jewelpet with few elements from Squirrels such as its long tail. He is usually orange colored with a white belly and brown stripes on his back. Titana also wears a blue cap and a necklace shaped like a yellow and orange flower. He symbolizes balance.

Titana: Hey, Softon. Is that your long lost sister, Beauty-dachu?

Softon: Huh?

Softon stands up and saw Beauty.

Softon: Yes. That's my sister! I'm glad she's safe.

Titana: Alright-dachu! I found your long-lost sister-dachu! Now, you can tell her that you're her older brother-dachu!

Softon: Not yet!

Titana: Why-dachu?! You know that her past memories are missing-dachu!

Softon: I know.

Titana: Than, tell her-dachu!

Softon: I won't.

Titana: Why-dachu?!

Softon: Because if I tell her now, than her powers will come back and it can go out of control. Do you understand?

Titana: I understand-dachu.

Softon: I'll tell her in time.

Narrator: What their in for is 4 more levels of hair-curling calamity. And on the way there, they likely to cross cones with the mysterious Softon and his partner Titana, whose got alot on his shoulders. No one knows what it is. But, there's alot of it.

Softon: Why do I have this? I don't have kids.

Narrator: Well, okay. Softon was daydreaming. But he'll be thinking heavy thoughts about doom and destruction any minute now. But, mysterious Softon will be back. And so will we.

(outside of C-Block)

Narrator: And we're going up. A cheery Hair Hunt headdquarters C-Block, Bo-bobo, Totodile, and friends prepared to takes things up to the 2nd level.

Tesuikatsu: (standing up) At the top of those stairs, awaits your horrible and painful destruction. Also, sporting goods and ladies luncherea.

(Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and the others were standing at front of the elevator)

Beauty: Why don't we just use the elevator?

Everyone: Yeah!

Tesuikatsu: (screams)

Beauty: We'll just take it to the top floor and skip all the rest.

AppleJack: Are you sure?!

Téa: I have a bad feeling about this.

Don Patch: Yep. And that way we can skip all of those pesky centuries and get straight to your antidote.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Beauty: Alright.

Tesuikatsu: Uh... excuse me. If I can make a suggestion?

Everyone: Huh?

Conan: What is it?

Tesuikatsu: (bends down) Don't take the elevator. Please don't even look at the elevator. Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!

Beauty: This guy is kinda of a exerise nut.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Yeah.

AppleJack: I don't see it.

Tesuikatsu: No you don't understand. If the big boss finds out you took the elevator, I swear that I'll lose my job.

Don Patch: Oh my. Well than, if that's the case. I'll be sure to tell him. (presses the up button)

FarFetch'd: Yeah. What's the worst thing could happened?

Tesuikatsu: (screams)

Everyone: (screams)

AppleJack: What in tarnation is this?!

(Inside the elevator, it was full of chickens. 5 chickens in a row. And 2 on Bo-bobo's desk. The sign says 'Chicken Queen Contest')

Narrator: Well I'll be tarn and feathers, if it isn't time for the chicken queen contest. With honorable judge Bo-bobo and Totodile preceding.

Herdier: A chicken queen contest?!

Conan: That's the most ridiculous thing I'v ever heard!

Mepple: Why?!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: For the sighting of chickens and swimsuits and high-heels sickens me, must now choose a winner. Can we now please have an annoying displays of spotlights to totally confuse things.

(the room was dark. spotlights are on)

Totodile: Thank you!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: And the winner of the chicken queen contest is Contestant Number 3, Extra Crispy!

(the other chickens falls down in disbelief)

Extra Crispy: (screams) I'll like to thanks the members of the Academy for this great honor. (doing poses) Laugh at acting, and singing my heart out of on stages is always enough awards for me. And now, I'm gonna be rich.

Bo-bobo: You miss hush. You won it already. But over that, it makes me crazy inside. (gives Extra Crispy the wand)

Totodile: Yeah!

(Extra Crispy was struggling to hold the wand, but falls down)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (claps hands) Yeah!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (cries while holding a napkin) Brief quake. She was a real hot chick.

Beauty: Hey, guys. We're here to save my hair, remember? I want to get that antidote before my hair starts to looking like a bowling ball. (walks away to the stairs. Tour and Ninetales went with her)

Conan: There's no time for this!

Siera: We need to be serious.

Téa: Come on!

Aqua: Let's hurry!

AppleJack: We'll be going upstairs!

Everyone: Yeah!

(Everyone walks away behind her, Tour, and Ninetales)

Bo-bobo: (holding eggs) We ask the chicken queen, she's gone now and all we have left to remember her by, It's her handful of eggs.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: Wow. Those are nice eggs. So, do you think we should fry it up?

FarFetch'd: Can we? I'm starving.

(the chickens were frightened, shouting no)

Bo-bobo: Firstly, I perferred scramble.

Totodile: Me, too!

Don Patch: Scramble's good. Especially if you have green pepper and onion.

FarFetch'd: It would be delicious!

Bo-bobo: You know soft-boiled is nice if you have one of them holy cups.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Alright.

Everyone: (sighs)

Téa: They're just thinking more about food than focusing on our mission.

Aqua: Yeah. They need to be serious.

Kluke: But, that seems impossible to them.

Beautifly and Garnet: I agree.

Conan: Anyway, hey, Beauty.

Beauty: Huh? What is it, Conan?

Conan: I want to know how did you lose your memories of the past.

Beauty: I just don't know myself.

Conan: Well, usually, someone who has amnesia will normally forget everything. But, you remember everything. The past is the problem.

Beauty: Yeah. I want to know who I really am. But, everytime I tried to remember, I always get a huge headache.

Siera: Don't worry, Beauty-sama. We'll help recover all of your past memories.

Téa: Yeah.

Aqua: Count on me.

Natalie: I'm sure someone knows you better.

Hitmonchan: Yeah.

Mepple: We'll just tried to look around for help.

Garnet: But, who?

Yuku: Good question. There _ has _to be someone who knows you.

Beauty: Well, I'm glad all of you can help. But, maybe someone could come forward and tell me.

Natalie: Unbelievable! You need to find your memories fast!

Conan: Calm down, Natalie. Her memories can't return if you shout. It takes time and patience.

Yuku: Yeah. Don't need to rush.

Beauty: Thanks, guys. I really appreciate your help.

Ninetales: Beauty.

Beauty: Huh? What is it?

Ninetales: We're here. (points to door while Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd were still talking)

Bo-bobo: Oh there are to die for. So cute with matching plate setting and a little flower arrangement. It's a good thing. It's what I called excellent.

Tour: Who is our next century?

Siera: I hope he isn't scary.

Téa: Me, too.

Twilight: But, I believe that the Element of Honesty _ and _ Beauty's antidote should be here.

AppleJack: Let's stop talking and go for it!

Spike: We can't just barge in like that!

Herdier: Why not?

Nix: Because we don't know if the next century is going to attack us forward!

Kluke: Nix's right! We need to be careful!

Everyone: Right!

Beauty: Anyway, let's open the door. (opens door)

(inside, it was a convenience store)

Hair Hunters: Welcome.

Everyone: It's a convenience store?!

Natalie: Where's the century?

Kluke: This has to be a mistake!

Conan: Why is this a convenience store?!

Yuku: Should we need to fight second century here?!

Siera: This is awesome!

Everyone: Not awesome!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Oh. I'm late! (runs)

Ninetales: Bo-bobo and Totodile works here?!

Hair Hunter 1: Bo-bobo. Totodile. You're late. Again.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Sorry!

Hair Hunter 1: (sighs) What's wrong with those two?

(in the changing room, Bo-bobo and Totodile were putting on their uniforms)

Bo-bobo: There. Now, it's time to-.

Don Patch: Wait right there, misters.

(Bo-bobo and Totodile stops)

FarFetch'd: If you keep getting lates, you two will get fired.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: NO! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Don Patch: Than, don't be late again. (Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Got it?)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: GOT IT!

_Meanwhile..._

Siera: Oh. These toys are so cute. I think I should buy them. (takes toy and goes to cash register)

Beauty: You know, maybe someone knows me.

Ninetales: There has to be someone around here somewhere.

Tour: But, this is going to take forever to find someone.

Ninetales: Patience, Tour.

Tour: (sighs)

Suddenly, queen Rien (Beauty's real mother) was looking at stuffed animals. Rien has long, flowing, light pink hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a multi-colored dress that ends at the ankles, pink heels, purple bracelet, rainbow-shaped bracelet like Beauty's, and a golden crown with a red heart right on the middle. Rien is kind and helpful. She's also adventurous and brave.

Rien: (sighs) I remembered the time when I bought Beauty a teddy bear.

_Flashback Begins..._

Rien: Beauty. (opens door)

The Young Beauty was reading a adventure book.

Young Beauty: What is it, mommy?

Rien: I got you something.

Young Beauty: What? What can it be?

Rien: Guess.

Young Beauty: Um... is it a... puppy?

Rien: No. Guess again.

Young Beauty: Is it a pony?

Rien: No.

Young Beauty: Show it. Show it. Please?

Rien: Alright, alright. But first, close your eyes.

Beauty: Okay.

The Young Beauty closed her eyes. Rien takes out a blue present with a red ribbon on top. She puts it on the Young Beauty's lap. Rien sits beside her.

Rien: Open your eyes, now.

The Young Beauty opens her eyes and saw the present on her lap. She smiles.

Young Beauty: (gasps) A present?

Rien: (smiles at Beauty) Yeah. Open it.

The Young Beauty opens the present and it was a small, light brown and cream teddy bear.

Young Beauty: A teddy bear? Oh, thank you, mommy. (hugs Rien) You're the best mommy ever.

Rien: (hugs Young Beauty back) You're welcome, honey. Anything for my little princess.

_Flashback Ends..._

Rien: (thinking) Beauty. Please be okay. Please.

Beauty: Hey.

Rien: Huh? (turns around and saw Beauty) Beauty. Is it really you?

Beauty: Huh? Oh. Um... I think you're mistaken me for someone else. And how did you know my name?

Rien: Beauty. Do you remember me?

Beauty: No. I'm sorry.

Rien: That figures. I already know.

Beauty: Who are you?

Rien: I'm Rien, queen of the Rainbow Kingdom.

Tour: Rainbow... Kingdom?

Rien: A Kingdom high above the clouds.

Ninetales: I could tell why.

Rien: Anyway, Beauty. Think _real _hard.

Beauty: Okay. Um... I can't. My head hurts.

Rien: (sighs) Well, I have something for you that may be useful.

Beauty: Huh? What is it?

Rien: This. (takes out a multi-colored ribbon)

Beauty: A ribbon?

Rien: This ribbon has magical abilities. You may use it at any time. The ribbon has many different attributes with their own purpose. Please use it wisely. Got it?

Beauty: Got it. Thank you, Rien.

Rien: You're welcome. I need to go. Beauty, please take care of yourself.

Beauty: Okay. (waves hand) Bye.

Rien: (waves hand) Bye.

Beauty: Wait!

Rien: Hmm?

Beauty: How did you know me? Tell me. Please?

Rien: Beauty... The next time we met, I'll tell you the whole truth. I promise.

Beauty: Oh, o-okay.

Rien walks away. Beauty was stunned that Queen Rien knows her name. What she doesn't know is Queen Rien is her real mother.

Beauty: (looks at ribbon) This ribbon has magical powers. It can be useful for something. But, what?

Rien: (sighs) (thinking) I couldn't tell Beauty the whole truth. I need to tell her right now. But, I need to have patience and wait until I make my move.

Ninetales: Beauty.

Beauty: Huh?

Ninetales: Queen Rien is hiding something. We need to find out her secret.

Beauty: Yeah.

Natalie: Hey, Beauty!

Beauty: Huh?

Siera: Come on! Let's get Bo-bobo-san, Totodile-sama, and Don Patch-kun and FarFetch'd-sama.

AppleJack: Before any Hair Hunter suprise attack us and make us bald.

Beauty: Okay.

_Meanwhile..._

Hair Hunter 1: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?

Hair Hunter 1: We have a new employee working with us today!

This ''employee'' was a green bacteria with one, big eye.

Green Bacteria: Hi, everyone. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (screams) It's a giant, green, bacteria!

Green Bacteria: I'll be happy to work with you.

Don Patch: (thinking) Oh, no. This is bad. He may fire someone here. He may fire Bo-bobo and Totodile.

FarFetch'd: (thinking) Yeah. We need to do something or we will not be the main character and heroine of this FanFic.

Don Patch: (thinking) Right. (talking while crying) Please don't fired Bo-bobo! Even though he's late, you should give him a chance!

FarFetch'd: (crying) And don't fired Totodile, too!

Together: (crying) Please?!

Hair Hunter 1: (confused) Uhhhhhhh...

Green Bacteria: That's so touching! My eye is watering with tears!

Hair Hunter 1: (takes out fan) Grrrrrr... Stop it! (hits Green Bacteria repeatedly)

Green Bacteria: OW! STOP HITTING ME! I'M YOUR EMPLOYEE! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Hair Hunter 1: I CAN BECAUSE I'M YOUR BOSS! AND YOU!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: You mean us?

Hair Hunter 1: I'M GOING TO DESTROY THE BOTH OF YOU!

Together: (screams)

Hair Hunter 1: PREPARED TO BE DESTROYED!

Don Patch: This is the end! GOODBYE, FARFETCH'D!

FarFetch'd: GOODBYE, DON PATCH!

Together: (screams)

Bo-bobo: Super Fist of the Nosehair!

Totodile: Water Gun!

Hair Hunter 1: HUH?!

Together: THE SUPERMARKET SHOWDOWN SMASH!

Hair Hunter 1: (screams, than passed out)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Whoo! That was a close one! Thanks, Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: YEAH! I'M THE MAN!

Totodile: YEAH! ME, TOO! ME, TOO!

Bo-bobo kicks Don Patch and FarFetch'd in the face.

Together: AHH! THAT HURTS!

Beauty opens the door.

Beauty: Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd. Let's go, already. We need to find the andidote.

Everyone: Yeah!

Conan: Let's hurry.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Alright, alright.

Everyone went to the stairs to the next level.

Don Patch: I felt really bad for some reason.

FarFetch'd: Me, too.

Bo-bobo: Me, three.

Totodile: Me, four.

Spike: Twilight, are we getting closer to the Element of Honesty?

AppleJack: I hope so, sugarcube. If they have it, I'll kick them. Repeatedly. In the face.

Twilight: Don't worry, Spike. We'll get them.

Axew: I hope.

Natalie: I hope it isn't another store.

Nix: Me, too.

Siera: Maybe it could. I hope there's cute stuffed animals there.

Téa and Aqua: (sighs)

Conan: Come on, guys. This is very serious. If we don't get the andidote, Beauty will become bald.

Beauty: I don't want that to happened.

Garnet: Don't worry, Beauty. It's gonna be okay.

Yuku: Conan's right. Let's get that andidote.

Everyone: Right!

They reach another door. Beauty opened the door and inside, it was a video store.

Everyone: Another store?!

Ninetales: This is getting weird.

Hoothoot: You're right.

Don Patch: ALL RIGHT! LET'S GO SKIING, FARFETCH'D!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd dressed up in winter outfits and started skiing around the store.

Siera: That looks fun. Wait for me.

Everyone: Siera?!

Snubbull: (sighs)

Sasami: (sighs)

Kluke: Umm... since this is another store, we should split up and look for the andidote.

Everyone: Right.

So, they split up.

_With Don Patch..._

Don Patch and FarFetch'd were skiing while Siera was behind them.

Siera: Wait for me, you guys!

Don Patch: Alright.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd stops.

Siera: Thanks. I need a break.

Don Patch: Well, I was tired of skiing, anyway.

FarFetch'd: Me, too.

Siera: Well, are we getting anything before we go?

Don Patch: (dressed as a girl) I want some lipstick, some eyeshades, and some blushes.

FarFetch'd: (dressed as a girl) Me, too. And make it snappy!

Siera: (sighs) Okay. I'll tried my best. (leaves)

_With Bo-bobo..._

Bo-bobo: Hmm... I think we should get some food. I'm starving!

Totodile: Me, too! We need something to eat!

Bo-bobo: I know! (grabs every food off of shelf) We'll just grab everything!

Totodile: Excellent idea! So, we will never go hungry again!

Bo-bobo: _Exactly_ ! (leaves)

Hair Hunter 1: WHERE'S ALL THE FOOD?!

_With Beauty..._

Beauty: Hey, Téa. I want to know your friends.

Téa: Huh? Really?

Beauty: Yeah. Is that okay?

Téa: Alright. Well, Yugi is one of my friends. He's a very kind person. He always willing to help someone with determination. No matter what. Than, there's Joe. Joe is always a show-off. He's always on my nerves. Next, there's Tristan. Tristan has a bad boy-type attitude. But, he and Joe fight sometimes. Mai Valentine was a rebel who didn't really have friends. And that's it.

Beauty: Wow. Your friends are interesting.

Téa: Yeah. I know.

Beauty: Well, we'll rescue them and you can go to your world. Right?

Téa: Yeah. Right.

Tour: Beauty, look! There's the door!

Together: Alright!

Ninetales: Wait.

Beauty: What's wrong?

Ninetales: We need to wait for Bo-bobo and the others.

Téa: Oh. That.

Beauty: Okay.

_With Natalie..._

Natalie: Hey, Conan. Did you find anything yet?

Conan: Not yet so far.

Yuku: You know, to be a great detective, you have to have a great sense of your surroundings.

Nix: Really?

Wynaut: Yeah! You need to find something interesting to investigate.

Hitmonchan: That should be easy. Right?

Conan: Well, being a detective isn't easy. You need to know everything that happened during the scene of the crime. You have to know if the suspects are telling the truth or a lie through key evidence.

Mepple: So, if we know the Hair Hunter's next move, than we'll get ahead of them?

Conan: Correct.

Natalie: Awesome!

_With Kluke..._

Sasami: Kluke, look! Look at all these stuffed animals!

Kluke: Yes, I see it!

Sasami: It's so cute! I want it! I want it! I want it! Please, Kluke? Can I have it?

Kluke: Alright. I'll get it.

Garnet: Can I have one, too?

Kluke: Okay. (grabs two stuffed animals and leaves)

Beautifly: Can I have some flowers, please?

Kluke: (sighs) Sure. (grabs some flowers and leaves)

Everyone: Thanks, Kluke!

Kluke: (sighs) You're welcome.

_With Twilight..._

Twilight: Where's the andidote?

Spike: I don't see it anywhere. Do you, Axew?

Axew: No luck.

Twilight: Well, maybe it's in the next floor. It has to be.

Together: Right.

AppleJack: Don't even worry, sugarcube. We'll find it.

Twilight: Right.

AppleJack: Hey! There's our friends! Beauty! Téa!

Twilight: Tour! Aqua!

Hoothoot: Ninetales!

Everyone: Huh?

Beauty: Hey! You've made it!

Téa: Did you find the andidote?

Spike: No luck.

Beauty: Well, we'll find it.

Natalie: Hey! Everyone! We're here!

Kluke: We're here, too!

Ninetales: Umm... Where's Bo-bobo and Totodile?

Natalie: Yeah! Where's Siera, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd?

Nix: Maybe they got lost.

Téa: That could be a possibility.

Aqua: I agreed.

Suddenly,...

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (screams)

Everyone: EHH?!

Beauty: Don Patch? FarFetch'd? What's going on? What's wrong?

Siera: Well, we saw this man with an ice cream head.

AppleJack: (laughs) That's full of horse feathers! There's no such thing as a man with an ice cream for a head!

Don Patch: But, it's true! We already told Bo-bobo and Totodile.

FarFetch'd: But, they punch us!

Herdier: That's the most ridiculous thing that I ever heard.

AppleJack: Me, too.

Bo-bobo: Hey, everyone! I got you some food!

Everyone: THAT'S ALL THE FOOD?!

Totodile: Yeah! So, you will never go hungry again!

Everyone: No thanks!

Bo-bobo: Okay. (puts food inside afro)

Everyone: (sighs)

Bo-bobo: ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! LET'S GET THAT ANDIDOTE!

Everyone: Yeah!

They run to the next floor until they stop at the door with a skull on it.

Nix: It looks scary! And that sign says ''Pain Lab''.

Snubbull: That's painful.

Yuku: Yeah! But, we need to get the andidote.

Conan: Yuku's right! We need to take a risk.

Everyone: Right!

Beauty: So, let's open this and see who is our next opponent. (opens door)

Inside, Softon and Titana was waiting.

Everyone: EHH?!

AppleJack: You were right! It's true!

Don Patch: And you didn't believe us at first.

FarFetch'd: IN YOUR FACE!

Narrator: Beauty's quest for the hair-loss antidote takes our heroes into the unbrushed teeth of danger, and a face-to-frosty showdown with Softon, surprise century of the fourth level along with his partners, Titana and Lucario. Spanking the enemy, not to mention his kid-like cohorts will take all of Bo-bobo's wig-spinning skills. With talking eels, Japanese titles no one can read, poor Don Patch made into a frosty freezy-head, all of this and less in the next chapter of Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of Blabs-A-Lot

Poke-Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo

Chapter 8: Battle of Blabs-A-Lot

Bo-bobo and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, and Aqua

New Additions:

AppleJack and Herdier

Recap

Narrator: It's not exactly the fall season, but here's what happened on our last hair-teasing trip. C-Block's hair-hunt troop tagged Beauty with a tainted tattoo, which could trash her tiny tresses by Tuesday. Bo-bobo, Totodile, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Spike, Axew, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, and Herdier went to C-Block to snatch the antidote.

Beauty: The sign says "Pain Lab"?

Bo-bobo: It does? ….Do you think?

Totodile: I don't see it.

Beauty: It's on Geha's desk. Which means it goes up all those stairs that go on forever. I could be bald before we get there.

Ninetales: Yeah.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Then we need to move fast. How about now?

(Beauty and the others nods in agreement)

Narrator: That's not Geha the Gale. Perhaps his name is "Mr. Green". Well at least he looks friendly.

Softon: It's polite to knock. I get testy when people barge into my home. Get out! Your rudeness really frosts me.

Titana: It was very rude~dachu!

(Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and Bo-bobo, Totodile, and the rest gasps)

Narrator: Holy cowabunga! What a mind-hoggin' noggin. That guy's wearing an entire ice cream parlor on his head. Frosty! Looks like he went for a single and came back with a double dip.

_Chapter Begins..._

Softon: I am Softon. I work at an ice cream shop for my spare time.

Don Patch: WHA?! (pushes Beauty away) Can me and FarFetch'd get a discount?

FarFetch'd: Pretty please?!

Beauty: Guys! This is serious! You know what kind of serious flavor he is?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Is it pink?

Beauty: He's a strawberry sundae supreme!

Narrator: Well, he's more than a strawberry sundae.

Don Patch: Well, I'll make a judgement.

Everyone: Huh?

Don Patch: I'M SCREAMING FOR ICE CREAM!

Beauty: I'M SCREAMING FOR ICE CREAM TOO!

(Title appears)

AppleJack: Chapter 8: The Battle of Blabs-A-Lot. YEE-HAW!

Conan: Softon seems very strong.

Yuku: Yeah. I hope Bo-bobo beat this guy.

Softon: So, you're here to get the antidote?

Bo-bobo: Why, yes. We are.

Don Patch: BO-BOBO! WAIT!

Bo-bobo: HUH?

Don Patch: You know he works at an ice cream shop! I really want that discount.

FarFetch'd: Me, too.

Bo-bobo falls down and opens his afro.

Bo-bobo: If you want ice cream, come in here.

Don Patch: Okay. (jumps in afro)

Bo-bobo: START THE SPINNING! (afro started to spin)

Don Patch: (screams)

AppleJack: This is insane!

Herdier: I agreed!

Mepple: I hope Don Patch is okay in there!

Natalie: Me, too!

Conan: Bo-bobo! We need to be serious here! We need to get the antidote!

Yuku: Yeah!

Bo-bobo's afro stops and it opened. Don Patch was turned into an orange ice cream cone.

Don Patch: I'm an ice cream! Nice to meet you!

Everyone: Ehh?!

FarFetch'd: That's Don Patch alright! Way to go!

Bo-bobo grabs Don Patch and give it to Beauty.

Bo-bobo: Here you go, Beauty! Have some Don Patch ice cream!

Beauty: No, thank you.

Bo-bobo: But, I made it for you.

Totodile: Yeah! Try it! Try it!

Beauty: Sorry, but I have only one favorite flavor and that is vanilla.

Don Patch: (cries) COME ON! COULD YOU JUST HAVE ONE LOUSY LICK! I'M ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FUN! (keeps crying)

Bo-bobo: Does anyone else wants to tried Don Patch ice cream?!

Everyone: NO!

Bo-bobo: Well, I guess it's only me.

FarFetch'd: Wait! Let me taste Don Patch ice cream with you!

Bo-bobo: Alright.

Bo-bobo, Totodile, and FarFetch'd licked Don Patch.

Bo-bobo: (screams) IT'S DISGUSTING!

Beauty: I told you...

Don Patch: I'll never become an ice cream.

FarFetch'd: Don't say that! You're the great Don Patch!

Don Patch: Yeah! I'm the greatest! Hey, ice cream boy!

Softon: Huh?

Don Patch: (sitting on couch) Can you see how many fingers I have? (puts three fingers up in the air)

After a few seconds...

Don Patch: Here's your reward, sucker!

FarFetch'd: Three lollipops!

They gave them three lollipops.

Everyone: (sighs)

Titana: (clears throat) Excuse me~dachu!

Everyone: Huh?

Titana: Are we going to fight or what~dachu?

AppleJack: Alright! Let's get this started already! Yee-haw!

Titana: You can't defeat Softon! He's the best fighter around~dachu!

AppleJack: Oh yeah? (charges at Softon)

Twilight: AppleJack! Wait! We need to plan first!

Hoothoot: Yeah! Twilight's right! We can't just charge at him now!

AppleJack: Well, I need my Element of Honesty! So, I'm gonna get it no matter what! Herdier! Use your new move, Bite!

Herdier: Right! (jumps up at Softon) Bite!

Softon: (takes out Pokeball) Come on out, Lucario and use Aura Sphere!

Lucario appears. Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Pokémon, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. It possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, in addition to a third on its chest. It has a long snout and ears. When its mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire foot. It has developed four small black appendages on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates aura, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track their quarry. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand human speech, and have been reported to communicate with humans through telepathy. As Mega Lucario, its cream fur becomes longer, and its thighs slim down. It develops more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. Its aura-sensing appendages grow longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possess a spike each. Its aura heightens throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.[1] Mega Lucario is believed to be the first discovered Mega Evolution. Lucario is considered to be prideful, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It also seems to have a natural sense of justice. It usually lives deep in mountains very far from people to improve their skills. It is an exceptionally rare Pokémon. Though its diet is unknown, one Lucario was seen eating Berries and plants, like roses. It has been seen eating chocolate, even though chocolate is not part of its natural diet. Lucario uses Aura Sphere and it attack Herdier.

Herdier: (screams)

AppleJack: Herdier! (grabs Herdier)

Lucario: Hm.

Twilight: It's a Lucario!

Beauty: Lucario?

Conan: So, let's see. (takes out Pokedex) Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. By sensing the aura of its opponents, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements.

Don Patch: Oh yeah?! We can do this better! FarFetch'd! Use Fury Attack!

FarFetch'd: Alright! Fury Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack! Attack!

Softon: Dodge it! Than use Quick Attack!

Lucario dodges all of FarFetch'ds attacks. He uses Quick Attack and hit FarFetch'd.

FarFetch'd: No way! He's strong!

Natalie: Hitmonchan! Use Focus Punch!

Hitmonchan: Focus Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch! Punch!

Lucario keeps dodging.

Bo-bobo: Don't worry! Let me handle this! SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIRS!

Bo-bobo tries to attack Softon.

Softon: SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT! Stream of Morocco!

Softon dodges all of Bo-bobo's attacks.

Everyone: (gasps)

Conan: He dodged it!

Natalie: Impossible! Unbelievable!

AppleJack: He was faster than a cheetah!

Sasami: How did he do that?!

Siera: (eyes sparkling) Awesome!

Téa: Amazing!

Twilight: He was moving smoothly... like a river.

Titana: Well, it's all thanks to his fist style~dachu; The Super Fist of Blabs-A-Lot~dachu!

Beauty: Super Fist of Blabs-A-Lot?

Lucario: It's a fist style where the user has fast speed and special powers from the goddess Blabs-A-Lot.

Titana: So, you don't have a chance~dachu!

Softon: Also, is this what your looking for? (shows antidote)

Beauty: Bo-bobo! That's the antidote that I need!

Softon throws the antidote at Beauty and she caught it. She was confused.

Beauty: But, why? Why did you give me the antidote? You're the enemy, right?

Softon: Yes. But, I'm still Softon.

Titana: And we know you from a long time ago~dachu.

Beauty: What do you mean?

Titana: Huh~dachu? Uh, oh~dachu. (lies) Umm... It's nothing~dachu! Nothing at all~dachu! I didn't say anything~dachu!

Beauty: Are you hiding something?

Titana: No way~dachu! We never hide something~dachu!

Beauty: Okay. Whatever you say...

Titana: (thinking) Woo~dachu. That was a close one~dachu!

Bo-bobo opens the cap with his nosehairs and give it to Beauty. Beauty drinks it.

Kluke: We need to find a way to stop him.

Beautifly: But, how?

Bo-bobo: I know! (charges at Softon) Super Fist of the Nosehair! Ready To Movilize, The Power Is Back!

Softon: Lucario, use Aura Sphere.

Lucario: Aura Sphere!

Bo-bobo: Now, Totodile!

Totodile: Okay! Bite! (bites Aura Sphere)

Softon and Titana: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!

Bo-bobo: (screams) (hits Lucario)

Lucario: (struggles to get up) (grunts)

Everyone: WAY TO GO, BO-BOBO AND TOTODILE!

Don Patch: (cries) THAT'S UNFAIR! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER HERE!

FarFetch'd: (cries) ME, TOO! ME, TOO!

Together: WHY DOES BO-BOBO AND TOTODILE GETS ALL THE CREDIT HERE?!

Bo-bobo: Alright! You'll get defeated by me!

Softon: SUPER FIST OF BLABS-A-LOT! (charges at Bo-bobo) The Vanilla Blaster!

They started charging at each other. An explosion happened and everyone was blown away by this.

Sasami: Bo-bobo!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

After the explosion, Bo-bobo and Softon were still standing.

Bo-bobo: You're not bad! But, Super Fist of the Nosehair!

Softon: Super Fist of Blabs-A-Lot! (stops nosehairs)

Kluke: He just stop the nosehairs!

Twilight: Incredible...

Softon: Let me introduce to Goddess Blabs-A-Lot! (glows and Blabs-A-Lot appears)

Everyone: That's Goddess Blabs-A-Lot?!

Blabs-A-Lot: Sorry, Softon. I was a little late. It won't happened again. Bye. (disappears)

Conan: He disappears.

Bo-bobo: So, that was Goddess... (falls to his knees)

Everyone: Bo-bobo!

Titana: Goddess Blabs-A-Lot's powers are extraordinary~dachu!

Bo-bobo's hair was now shaped as a retangular.

Everyone: Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: (stands up) But, I want to introduce to someone.

Softon: Oh, yeah? Super Fist of Blabs-A-Lot! (charges at Bo-bobo)

Bo-bobo's afro opened up and a man with a triangular head appears.

Man: Well, attacking reckless is really rude you know.

Softon: Sharp Fist of Blabs-A-Lot! (attacks Bo-bobo with index fingers)

Man: That really hurt. (disappears in Bo-bobo's afro)

Softon: Lucario! Let's Mega Evolve!

Lucario: Right! (Lucario has a red and black bracelet with the Mega Stone called Lucarionite in it. He put it on his left side)

Softon: (has the same bracelet but in reverse with the Key Stone on it and puts it on his right side)

Twilight: Wait. Is that...?

Titana: That's right~dachu! This is the Mega Stone~dachu!

Beauty: Mega Stone?

Ninetales: Mega Stones are powerful items that have the ability to make a Pokemon have one more evolution called Mega Evolution.

Twilight: I heard that Mega Evolution only occurs in battles and that it isn't permanent. Also, the way to Mega Evolve is you need to have a strong bond between you and your Pokemon. The one of that Lucario has is called Lucarionite.

Siera: Awesome! I want Dewgong to Mega Evolve!

Natalie: Me, too!

Conan: That's not going to be easy.

Everyone: Huh?

Conan: Mega Stones are very difficult to find.

Siera: Really?

Yuku: Correct.

Siera: Aww...

Natalie: Disappointing.

Softon: Mega Evolve, Lucario! (pressed Key Stone)

The Key Stone and the Mega Stone started to glow. Than, a red and yellow rays of light started to connect with each other. Lucario evolves to Mega Lucario.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mega Lucario: Hm!

Beauty: That's Mega Evolution?!

Mega Lucario: Yes. Now, my powers increased.

Beauty: (thinking) This is bad. We need to do something. (talking) Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo was hanging Don Patch and FarFetch'd by their feet over a boiling pot.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: HELP US!

Everyone: EHH?!

Ninetales: Bo-bobo! What are you doing?!

Bo-bobo: I'm punishing Don Patch and FarFetch'd!

Conan: Why?!

Bo-bobo: Umm... No reason!

Sasami: No reason?!

Totodile: Yep.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: PLEASE TAKE US OUT OF HERE!

FarFetch'd: I DON'T WANT TO BE BIRD MEAT!

Don Patch: PLEASE, BO-BOBO! LET US DOWN!

Bo-bobo: Not yet! Until,...

Don Patch: UNTIL,... WHAT?! WE'LL DO ANYTHING!

FarFetch'd: YEAH! ANYTHING! PLEASE! LET US DOWN ALREADY!

Bo-bobo: Until you two can help me and Totodile with a news.

Totodile: Yep.

Don Patch: BUT, CAN WE BE THE STARS OF THIS FANFIC?!

FarFetch'd: PLEASE?!

Bo-bobo: Alright!

Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd were dressed in suits and were in the news.

Bo-bobo: Welcome to Fashion Week! This is Bo-bobo!

Totodile: And Totodile!

Bo-bobo: My assistants, Don Patch and FarFetch'd, will be talking about this week's fashion trend! Don Patch and FarFetch'd, please what kind of fashion trend does Softon has on?

Don Patch: (dressed as a girl) Well, that jacket has a high school feeling except for that dreaded blueberry ice cream.

FarFetch'd: Very tacky!

Don Patch: Woah. Those jeans are super long.

FarFetch'd: Why does he need jeans that long?! That's ridiculous!

Don Patch: Those shoes are too tacky.

FarFetch'd: I agreed.

Don Patch: (normal) AND THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!

**(Note- Don Patch is referencing Porkey Pig's ''That's all, folks'' speech from the Looney Toons Series)**

Everyone was disappointing.

Bo-bobo: Down you go! (drops them in boiling pot)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (screams) AHH! IT'S TOO HOT!

Beauty: (looking in mirror) I hope that mark disappears.

Than, the mark disappears.

Beauty: Alright! It's gone!

Garnet: Now, your beautiful pink hair can't fall out anymore!

Beauty: Bo-bobo! That mark disappears!

Than, a fortress appears out of nowhere.

Conan: How did a fortress came inside?!

Than, King Nosehairs appears out of the shadows.

Beauty: K-K-K-King Nosehair?!

Sasami: He's here?!

AppleJack: Who's King Nosehair?

Conan: King Nosehair is a powerful being that had slept for thousands of years.

Twilight: The last time we saw him, he was riding his bike across the world.

King Nosehair: (sighs) A perfect day of war. Isn't it sweet?

Beauty: No. And how did you come all the way up here?!

King Nosehair: I have no idea!

Snubbull: No idea?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Alright! Now I'm pump up! Let's go!

Softon: Lucario, be prepared!

Lucario: Right!

Bo-bobo and Totodile charges at them.

Bo-bobo: SUPER FIST OF THE NOSEHAIRS! WELCOME TO BO-BOBO WORLD!

Softon, Titana, and Lucario: What?!

Everyone: Bo-bobo World?!

Beauty: I never heard of this before.

The screen was changed to a dimension. Bo-bobo's hair was back to normal.

Softon: What is this place?

Narrator: Well, let me explain. This is Bo-bobo World. Here, this is where you will be tested whether you'll stay serious or go insane yourself.

Totodile: Thanks for the explanation, Narrator.

Narrator: You're welcome! Moving on!

King Nosehair: (holding a flag) I got the flow! The flow is here! Yeah!

Beauty: This is nuts!

King Nosehair was doing poses.

King Nosehair: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I got the flow!

Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales runs away from King Nosehair.

Conan: Hmm... (as Jimmy Kudo) Bo-bobo is very powerful despite his goofy persona. There's something I can't explain. But, what?

Natalie: Come on, Bo-bobo! You can beat him!

Siera: We're cheering on!

Conan: (as Jimmy Kudo) I need to examine him to see his true power. There's _ has _to be some kind of explanation that will determine how Bo-bobo can be stronger. There's has to be.

Bo-bobo: NOW, LET'S START WIGGING!

Don Patch: OH YEAH! (dressed as a teacher for beans) Okay, class. Let's start our lesson. (writing board with chalk)

FarFetch'd: No interruptions!

Bo-bobo: Here, fishy fishy.

King Nosehair: Huh? Who's that? (takes out character finder) Let me check my character finder. Bo-bobo?! (runs and drops character finder) I can't believe that's the big cheese himself! He's the best! Maybe he can star me on my own TV show.

Bo-bobo was trying to put the hook to the box.

King Nosehair: (thinking) Oh, no! He forgot the bait!

The hook slips.

Bo-bobo: Oh, I almost got it! It was so close! Why did anyone forgot to tell me I need bait?!

Totodile: Yeah! Why?!

King Nosehair: (kicks a tree) I need to know how to speak up!

Don Patch: MR. BO-BOBO AND MR. TOTODILE! PLEASE! STOP INTERRUPTING MY CLASS! IF WE HEAR ONE PEEP FROM YOU, WE'LL BE DITCHING THIS LESSON AND GO FISHING! (writes equation on board)

FarFetch'd: SO, CAN ANYBODY SOLVE THIS PROBLEM?!

Don Patch: (punches a table in half) I THINK YOU DON'T KNOW MORE THAN A BOX OF BEANS!

Box of Beans 1: Well, for a box of beans, I believe the answer is 12.

Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and King Nosehair were eating the box of beans.

Bo-bobo: Oh, I almost forgot! The box of beans are full of spider webs.

King Nosehair was disgusted.

King Nosehair: That was disgusting!

Don Patch: Hey, you!

Bo-bobo: Huh? (turns around)

Don Patch was very skinny.

Don Patch: How 'bout losing some weight by using the Bo-bobo Diet? I had lost 10 pounds.

Bo-bobo: Huh?

Don Patch: Even this caterpillar has lost 10 pounds.

Totodile: Impossible!

FarFetch'd: You'll weight as much as a child.

King Nosehair: (throws screen) HEY! I lost 2 pounds.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: LET'S GO! You have to excerise everyday in the Bo-bobo Diet, right?

King Nosehair: (grabs Bo-bobo) Remember, no pain, no game.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Also, you need to avoid junk food during the Bo-bobo Diet, right?

King Nosehair: Less you eat. Skinner you get.

Together: So, join the Bo-bobo Diet!

Everyone: (sighs)

Don Patch: (growls) (screams) I'M TIRED OF THIS! (goes to river and picks up eel) WHY CAN'T I GET ALL OF THE ATTENTION?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! Huh?

The eel was crying.

Don Patch: (cries) I CAN'T HURT AN INNOCENT EEL! (throws eel) WHAT KIND OF PERSON AM I?! (turns around) YOU... YOU MAY ME DO THIS!

King Nosehair: Huh... me? I didn't made you did it!

Don Patch: (charges at him) YOU'RE GOING DOWN!

King Nosehair: (charges at Don Patch) I got the flow! I got the flow! I got the flow! I got the flow!

They keep charging until...

Drums: [THUMP]

Softon: Huh?

Titana: What's happening now~dachu?!

Bo-bobo: HEY, BOYS AND GIRLS! LET'S SING A SONG! (banging a drum)

Totodile: Let's have fun!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (sighs)

King Nosehair: Groovy.

The three, along with their Pokemon, sings a random song while everybody else freaks out. It ended when Bo-bobo hits the drum too hard and the drum flies off.

Bo-bobo: Oops. My bad.

Totodile: Bo-bobo, you idiot! You didn't have to hit the drum too hard!

Bo-bobo: Sorry.

The fortress collapsed.

Bo-bobo: (screams) (gets up) Good thing we're uninjured.

Totodile: Yeah.

Don Patch: Hey, Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: Yes?

Don Patch: Can you see if you hit me with a hammer? Knock me out of the top and you get a prize.

Bo-bobo: I never back down a challenge! (takes out huge hammer) HERE I GO!

Don Patch: W-Wait a minute! I didn't say anything about a hammer that huge!

Don Patch and King Nosehair was hit by the huge hammer.

Don Patch and King Nosehair: (screams) WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! (tinkles)

(**Note- This is a reference to Team Rocket from the Pokemon Series)**

FarFetch'd: BO-BOBO! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT DON PATCH AND KING NOSEHAIR WITH A HAMMER THAT HUGE!

Bo-bobo: Sorry. He says if I can knock him out of the top, he'll get me a prize. So, where's the prize?!

Totodile: Yeah! Where's is it?! Where's is it?!

FarFetch'd: (1) I don't know the prize! (2) HE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THAT KIND OF HAMMER!

Bo-bobo Totodile: He didn't?

FarFetch'd: No! He meant the one that King Nosehair has!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Oh... That makes _much _ since.

FarFetch'd: (growns)

Bo-bobo: I'M SORRY, DON PATCH!

Totodile: YEAH! REALLY SORRY!

Don Patch ran as fast as he can and punch them.

Don Patch: NOBODY NEVER HIT ME!

FarFetch'd: YEAH! NEVER!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Well, how 'bout jutsu?!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Jutsu!

King Nosehair: Jitsu!

They wiggle their fingers. After that, they spread their hands like butterflies and say ''WOOOOOooooooo''.

Beauty and Ninetales: Bo-bobo! Please! Stop this! We need to get serious here!

Conan: Beauty's right! This is serious!

Softon: (grunts)

Everyone: Huh?

Siera: What's happening to Softon-kun?!

Téa: He seems hurt!

Natalie: From what?! We haven't attack him!

Nix: Yeah. We were standing the whole time!

Yuku: It's impossible to get hurt without any reason!

Bo-bobo: Because he's soft serve!

Totodile: That's correct!

Titana: (lands in ground) Softon, are you okay~dachu?!

Softon: I-I'm fine. L-Lucario, use Quick Attack!

Lucario didn't do what Softon said.

Titana: What's going on~dachu?! Lucario, why are you just standing there~dachu?! Attack, now~dachu!

Lucario: (screams)

Sasami: I think Lucario is out of control!

Snubbull: Yeah! Something's terrible is happening!

Titana: Oh, no~dachu! Not this again~dachu!

Yuku: What do mean ''not this again''?

Titana: You see, ever since we found the Lucarionite, Lucario always goes on a rampage~dachu! We have no idea why~dachu!

Beauty: Poor Lucario... (notices a bracelet that has an pink heart in half at his right hand) A bracelet? Why would he... (gasps)

_Flashback Begins..._

The Young Beauty and Riolu (pre-evolved form of Lucario) were running around in a park.

Young Beauty: Wait for me, Riolu! (laughs)

Riolu: Come on and catch me, Beauty! (laughs)

Young Beauty falls down.

Riolu: (runs to Beauty) Hey, Beauty! You okay?

Young Beauty: (cries) My knee! It hurts!

Riolu: Hey! It's going to be okay. I know what to do! (uses aura to heal Beauty's knee) There! Better?

Young Beauty: Yeah! Thanks, Riolu!

Riolu: You're welcome!

They both laugh.

Young Beauty: Hey, Riolu! I made you this! (shows half a pink heart bracelet)

She puts it on Riolu's right hand.

Riolu: Woooow! It's amazing!

Young Beauty: I have the other half of a pink heart! (takes out the other half of a pink heart and puts it on her left hand) This means we'll be best friends forever!

Riolu: Right!

They both keep laughing.

_Flashback Ends..._

Beauty: Lucario was my best friend.

Tour: Huh? So, you're starting to remember?

Beauty: Yes! But, it's only a little bit. Tour, can you get off of my shoulder?

Tour: Sure! (jumps to ground) Why?

Beauty: Because I'm going to do something crazy. (runs)

Ninetales: Wait, Beauty! You'll get hurt!

Beauty: Don't worry! I know what to do!

Softon: Lucario! Stop!

Lucario: (runs to Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and King Nosehair) Say goodbye!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'M A STAR! YOU CAN'T KILL OFF THE STAR!

King Nosehair: GOODBYE, WORLD!

Beauty: Lucario! Stop! (stands in front of Bo-bobo)

Bo-bobo: What are you doing?!

Beauty: Lucario! (takes out the half-piece pink heart out of her pocket) Do you remember this?!

Lucario stops attacking.

Kluke: Huh? He stops?

Conan: I believe Beauty is trying to calm Lucario down.

Yuku: I agreed.

Siera: She can do that? My, Beauty-san is very mysterious.

Conan: Agreed. (as Jimmy Kudo) There's something about Beauty that! I'm not sure off. I need to do some research to unlocked Beauty's past.

Beauty: Do you remember when we were young, I give you this bracelet?! This bracelet means we're best friends forever! Please, stop.

Lucario returns back to normal.

Lucario: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...

Beauty: It's okay. You're fine now.

Than, Bo-bobo World disappears.

Natalie: Hey! We're back!

Hitmonchan: Hooray! Hooray! Finally!

Bo-bobo: Alright, Softon! Let's finish this! Fist of The Raw Fish Ranch!

Softon: (screams) (falls down)

Totodile: Water Gun!

Lucario: (fainted)

Lucario was changed back to his original state.

Everyone: Good job!

Siera: Bo-bobo-san is amazing!

Natalie: We have defeated Softon!

Hitmonchan: Alright!

Téa: Finally!

Aqua: Amazing!

Conan: Now, we have to defeat Geha the Gale and this C-Block is done for good!

Everyone: Right!

Bo-bobo: Let's go to the top floor!

Totodile: Last one to get to the top floor will be a rotten egg!

Don Patch: I'm the main character! I always go first!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Everybody runs to the stairs. Beauty stops.

Ninetales: What's wrong, Beauty?

Titana: Softon! (cries)

Beauty: Poor Titana... (goes to Softon) (knees down) I know what to do.

Her hair turns white. Using her powers, she heals Softon.

Softon: (stands up) Thank you, Beauty.

Beauty: You're welcome. It's the right thing to do! My mom said that being helpful is what you have to do. (runs to stairs) Oh. I almost forgot. Thank you for the antidote! I hope we can meet again soon. Okay?

Softon: Right.

Beauty runs after her friends.

Titana: I can't believe we lost~dachu! And you haven't told Beauty the whole truth~dachu! I'm mad~dachu!

Softon: I'll tell her soon, Titana. I just need some patience.

Titana: Okay~dachu. Let's take Lucario to the Pokemon Center~dachu!

Softon: Right. (takes out Pokeball) Return, Lucario!

Lucario returns to his Pokeball.

Softon: Get some rest.

Softon and Titana leaves.

Preview

Don Patch: What a track! We finally made it to the top of C-Block, where I immediately sprang into battle mode!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Beauty and Ninetales: Battle mildew!

Bo-bobo: I, your furious leader, charged!

Totodile: Charge!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: And charged and charged. You racked up one hefty bill.

Beauty: Wait, is that a booger or just a piece of macaroni in your nose?

Téa: Disgusting!

Narrator: In the next chapter of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, there's a whole circus of sneezing giraffes, galloping through Bo's nostrils, and stay upwind of the mystery kid. He has a certain air about him, it stinks. It's a new gas crisis.

_Chapter Ends... _


	9. Gasser, the Backwind, appears

Poke-Bo-bobo

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter of Poke-Bo-bobo, we saw that Bo-bobo and his friends had defeated the mysterious Softon. Now, they have to defeat the leader, Geha the Gale.

Beauty: What are you writing in your notebook, Conan?

Conan: Well, I'm going to study the Mega Stones and Mega Evolution.

Siera: Cool.

Conan: Right now, I still had questions about Mega Evolution. There has to be some reason behind Mega Evolution. Right?

Yuku: I think so.

Bo-bobo: COME ON, SLOWPOKES! MOVE FASTER!

Totodile: YEAH! WE NEED TO DEFEAT THE LEADER!

Everyone: Right! (runs)

Narrator: Will they defeat the leader? Or would they get their hairs cut off? Find out!

_Chapter Starts..._

(title card appears)

Hoothoot: Chapter 9: Gasser, the Backwind, appears!

Beauty: This must be it.

Ninetales: Looks like it.

AppleJack: Come on, ya'll! Let's defeat Geha the Gale and get my Element of Honesty!

Herdier: Right!

Beauty: Wait a minute!

AppleJack: What's wrong?!

Beauty: We can't just barge in! We have to be careful! What if he surprise attack us without any warning?!

AppleJack: Than, we'll just dodge it!

Twilight: (puts hand on AppleJack's shoulder) Beauty's right! We need to be careful!

AppleJack: But, I bet he has my Element of Honesty!

Spike: What if he don't?!

AppleJack: Than, we'll look somewhere else once we pumber him!

Herdier: Yeah!

Twilight: (sighs) You're not listening.

Bo-bobo: Don't worry! I got this! (shows a Don Patch car) Here it is!

Kluke: What is that?!

Totodile: This is the Don Patchmobile!

Garnet: That's a terrible name...

Bo-bobo: (puts down car) It's custom-made to make it strong and powerful!

Totodile: It's super fast, too!

Bo-bobo: Andit's remote controlled! So, let's do this!

He starts driving the car straight to the door. But, it crashed and broken to a million pieces.

Bo-bobo: My car! (cries)

Totodile: So sad! (cries)

Don Patch: (dressed as a old lady, carrying a basket of vegetables) Don't be sad.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: But... But... But...

FarFetch'd: We'll fix it! Let us open the door.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd opens the door and Geha the Gale was waiting.

Narrator: Oh no! This must be that leader, Geha the Gale. (shows japanese text)

Geha the Gale: Get those japanese words out of me.

Everybody was shocked.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Geha the Gale was smiling while smirking.

Bo-bobo: (runs to him and use seasonings on him) Seasonings...! Seasonings...!

Geha the Gale: (screams)

Ninetales: What is he doing?

Conan: It looks like he's using... seasonings?

Yuku: That didn't make alot of sense!

AppleJack: Agreed!

Bo-bobo: Seasonings...! Seasonings...! Seasonings...! Seasonings...!

Geha the Gale pushes Bo-bobo and Totodile away.

Don Patch: Bo-bobo! Totodile! I told you never to use seasonings! You have to use shampoo, wash, rinse, and repeat! Like I show you!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Geha the Gale: (shaking) You'll pay for this!

Don Patch dumps shampoo and repeatedly saying the words.

Don Patch: Now, let's get this scalp nice and clean.

Beauty: Huh? This is weird!

Geha's eyes glows in anger.

Beauty: Don Patch! FarFetch'd! Watch out!

Don Patch: That will be $10.00 in cash. Credit card not including.

FarFetch'd: Pay up!

Geha: (growls)

Don Patch: (normal voice) Hey! I was only helping! You didn't...

Geha walks to Don Patch and FarFetch'd.

Geha: I'm going to slice you up! Air Slice Sickle Fist! (creates slashes of light purple rays and throws them)

Don Patch: (screams) (he was covered by slashes)

Sasami: Don Patch!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Geha: (laughs) How do you like my wind?!

Don Patch: He miss me!

FarFetch'd: That's a close one!

Beauty: No. He got you.

Don Patch: He miss me!

Beauty: He got you!

Don Patch: Didn't!

Beauty: Did!

Giraffe appears.

Giraffe: HEY, CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN?! I'M TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!

Giraffe 2: YEAH!

Giraffe 3: BE QUIET!

Geha: How 'bout you be quiet?!

Giraffe: (screams) (dodges attack) Whoo! That's a close one!

AppleJack: Alright, varmin'! Where's my Element of Honesty?! I know you have it! Give to me immediately or it's butt whooping time!

Herdier: That's right!

Geha: What do you mean? I don't have your Element of Honesty! Honest!

Ninetales: He's right! I can't pick up anything!

AppleJack: Alright! If you don't have it, than who?!

Geha: I have no idea! Find out for yourself!

AppleJack: (growls)

Geha: So, you're here to defeat me?

Siera: Yes, you big meanie.

Téa: Also, we want to know how to get back home!

Geha: What do you mean?

Téa: We have been hit by a beam of light and was sent here by mistake! We all want to go home!

Everyone: Yeah!

Geha: Well, to get back home, you have to defeat Czar Baldy Bald the 4th. But, it wouldn't be easy, you know?

AppleJack: But, we can handle any situation no matter what!

Herdier: Yeah!

Geha: Good luck for that!

AppleJack: (charges at him)

Twilight: AppleJack! Herdier! What are you doing?!

AppleJack: I'm going to give him a butt whooping of a lifetime! Herdier, use Bite!

Herdier: Right! (jumps at Geha) Bite!

Geha: (dodges attack)

Herdier: Huh?

AppleJack: That's a dirty trick!

Geha: I know. Gale Wind Attack!

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Twilight: We need to stop him!

Kluke: But, what?

Garnet: Kluke! Use your shadow! Use your Shadow!

Kluke: Okay! Come out, Shadow!

Pheonix appears.

Pheonix: What's going on?

Kluke: We need to stop the wind, Pheonix!

Pheonix: Alright!

Together: Pheonix Feather Storm! (throws phoenix feathers at him)

Geha: (screams)

Siera: That's so amazing! I didn't know you can do that!

Kluke: I'm a shadow wielder! I can do that!

Siera: Cool!

Kluke: I know!

Geha: You'll pay for this!

Don Patch: (dressed as a girl) You know, Beauty. I really think that we should go somewhere else.

Beauty: Huh? What do you mean?

Don Patch: (dressed as a girl) Well, we should get an acting career and see who's going to be on this show.

[SILENCE]

Beauty: WHAT?!

[SILENCE]

Don Patch: Well, if your going to be out, that's fine with me. Come on, FarFetch'd.

FarFetch'd: Right!

They goes to the Bo-bobo audition.

Beauty: Audition?!

_Inside..._

Green Octopus: (cries) Please! Please! Let me be on this FanFic! I'll do anything! Anything! Please! Let me! Please!

Bo-bobo and Totodile are sleeping.

Don Patch: (dressed as a girl) (thinking) That Octopus want to be on this show?! Think again! I'm the star of this FanFic!

FarFetch'd: (thinking) Yeah! He can't replaced you!

Don Patch: (thinking) Exactly!

_Outside..._

Geha: (laughs) Now, it's my turn! (creates tornado)

Everyone: (screams)

Conan: That's unfair!

Geha: Everything's unfair! (screams)

The house was blow into the tornado with Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and the Green Octopus still inside.

Beauty: Bo-bobo!

Ninetales: Totodile!

Siera: Don Patch-kun!

Téa: FarFetch'd!

Everyone: No!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Inside the Tornado..._

Don Patch: What's happening?!

FarFetch'd: We're inside a tornado! We need to get outta here!

Don Patch: Got it! (takes out Pokeball) GO, BUIZEL!

Buizel appears.

Buizel: (screams) WHY ARE WE INSIDE A TORNADO?!

Don Patch: I'LL EXPLAIN LATER! USE SONIC BOOM!

Buizel: YOU GOT IT! SONIC BOOM!

It didn't do anything effective.

Don Patch: NOW, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO?!

FarFetch'd and Buizel: JUST SCREAM IN TERROR!

Bo-bobo: No way.

Everyone: Huh?

Bo-bobo and Totodile are sitting on the desk, studying.

Don Patch: WHY?!

Bo-bobo: You know we have a test today, right?

Don Patch: I COMPLETELY FORGOT! WE HAVE THAT TEST TODAY!

FarFetch'd and Buizel: OH, NO!

Bo-bobo: If you failed, you're not graduated.

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: (screams) (thinking) I have to do something... But... what?

There was a teacher and some students.

Teacher: (holding papers) Okay, class! Here's your test! If you lose this, it's a ''F''! (lets go of papers and papers are flying, along with the students)

Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Buizel: (chatting) Test! Test! Test! Test! Test! Test! Test! Test!

Student 1: Hey! What do you have in question #5?!

Student 2: Actually, all the questions has the same answer; None of the Above!

Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Buizel: (cries) That was the point of this test?! Huh?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: YOU CHEATED! (repeatedly pokes Don Patch while Totodile use Scratch on FarFetch'd and Buizel)

_Outside the Tornado..._

Beauty: (thinking) Oh... I hope they're okay.

Bo-bobo and Totodile jumps out.

Geha: What?! Impossible!

Beauty: Bo-bobo! Totodile! You're okay!

Bo-bobo and Totodile suddenly went back in.

Everyone: They just went back to the tornado?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Geha: (smirks) Now, it's time for a haircut!

Beauty: NO! (runs)

Geha: Come back!

Natalie: LEAVE HER ALONE, CREEP!

Geha: Oh, no you don't! (creates cage)

Conan: Let us go!

Geha: No. All of you are next after I'm done with her! (runs after Beauty)

Beauty: (trips)

Geha: Now, your locks are mine!

Beauty: No! Stop! Please! SOMEBODY HELP!

A yellow gas hit Geha.

Geha: Who did that?!

Gasser: Beauty! Are you okay?!

Beauty: Wait! I know that voice!

They turn and saw Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat.

Natalie: It's that boy again!

Garnet: With Dian and Absol! They're coming to save us!

Conan: (Jimmy Kudo) (thinking) It's that boy from the picture! Did he follow us here?! It could be the possibility!

Gasser: Absol, use Razor Wind on that cage!

Absol: On it! Razor Wind! (slash of wind hit cage)

Everyone: We're free!

Beauty: (thinking) He's that boy that had save me. (flashback from episode 2) (talking) You're that boy from before!

Geha: (growls) A friend of Beauty's is an enemy to me! (charges at Gasser and Dian)

Beauty: Watch out!

Gasser turns around.

Geha: What's the matter? Are you going to quit?

Gasser releases yellow gas at him. Geha was thrown back and passed out.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Feel my wrath! Fist of the Backwind: Azalea!

Narrator: I have no idea what Geha is talking about. But, here's a translation. (clears throat) ''It's the most horrible stench I have ever smelt!''

Beauty: Woah. Something stinks in here. (stands up)

Gasser: (runs to her) Beauty. Are you okay?

Beauty: Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about it.

Gasser: Good.

Kluke: Zola!

Beautifly: Zubat!

Kluke: I'm glad your here!

Zola and Zubat: I know.

Conan: So, your travelling with this guy?

Zola: Yes I am.

Kluke: Zola is also a Shadow Wielder, too!

Twilight: You are?

Zola: Yes.

Siera: Awesome!

Téa: Um... guys? Where's Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd?

Twilight: We almost forgot!

Spike: I hope they're okay.

[WHISTLES]

Everyone: Huh?

Gas was clear. Bo-bobo was dressed as a leopard and Don Patch was dressed as a typical mob.

Everyone: AND YOU ARE?!

Gasser: Oh...

Dian: This must be Bo-bobo and Totodile.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: I feel weird.

Totodile: Me, too.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Yeah. What are you going to do about it?

Gasser: What do you mean?! I haven't do anything!

Dian: That's right!

Don Patch: (normal) How 'bout you scram, leave, pack your bags?! I'm the main character!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Gasser: What are you talking about?! I save Beauty.

Dian: Yeah!

Don Patch: Well, do you ever watch the show? Because your leaving!

Gasser: I never watch it! It's dumb!

Bo-bobo and Totodile was crying.

Totodile: You are so mean! (crying)

Gasser: Huh?!

Don Patch: You'll pay for this!

Gasser: Don't punch me in the face!

Don Patch punches Gasser in the stomach.

Gasser: (thinking) Good thing he didn't punch me in the face!

Don Patch: Apologize to those two now!

Gasser: No way!

FarFetch'd: Your going to regret this, punk!

Gasser: Don't call me punk!

Beauty: (holds both of them) STOP IT, YOU TWO! WE CAN'T FIGHT EACH OTHER!

Tour: Stop it now! Please!

Nix: Let me handle this! Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Nix Jewel Flash!

Orange magic spin around Gasser and Don Patch. They became calm.

Gasser: Huh? Oh. Sorry about that.

Dian: Yeah. Sorry.

Don Patch: That's okay. It was my fault.

FarFetch'd: Yeah. Me, too.

Beauty: Huh?

Tour: This is Nix's Jewel Flash! His Jewel Flash has the ability to make two people calm and stop fighting!

Nix: Yeah! I hate people fighting! So, my Jewel Flash can make people stop fighting with each other!

Don Patch: Can you please apologize to Bo-bobo and Totodile?

Gasser: Okay. (knees down)

Bo-bobo: Well...

Totodile: We're waiting...

Gasser and Dian: We're sorry. Can you please forgive us?

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (thinking) Hmm...

Don Patch: (dressed as a girl) C'mon, you two. They apologize.

Bo-bobo: (writes in japanese text saying, ''I forgive you'')

Don Patch: (girl) Oh... That's my Bo-bobo. That's a good boy. (singing whisfully) (normal) Now, scram!

Gasser: What?!

Don Patch: You heard me right! Leave! Shoo! Go away! Never return!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Dian: You can't do that!

Don Patch: Yes I can! I'm the main character! I can do whatever I want!

FarFetch'd: That's right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: I'm not going anywhere!

Don Patch: Yes you are!

Gasser and Dian: No we're not!

Bo-bobo pokes on Don Patch's shoulder.

Don Patch: What do you want?!

Bo-bobo: (writes text saying, ''We need him to tell his name first'')

Don Patch: Oh. He need to tell his name first before we kick him out of the show?

Totodile: Yeah.

Don Patch: Hey! Tell us your name!

Gasser didn't response.

Don Patch: Hey! Are you listening to me?! (jumps up and down) Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

Beauty: (thinking) Why isn't he telling us his name?

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) He's not telling his name! I'm guessing he's nervous.

Don Patch: Heeeelllloooo! Is anybody home?!

Gasser: Get off of me!

Don Patch: Okay! Tell us your name! C'mon, it couldn't be that bad!

Gasser: My name is Gasser!

Everyone: Huh?

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Gasser? What kind of name is that?

Gasser: My name is Gasser! Happy now?!

Image of a yellowish dragon fighting of a pair of eagles is in the background.

Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Bo-bobo, and Totodile: Gasser?!

Don Patch: Gimme that! (puts on belt)

Bo-bobo: Huh?

Totodile: Huh?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (laughs) Gasser! His name is Gasser! A guy with gas name Gasser! I know this was coming! I was going to laugh so hard! I want to keep my pants from falling down!

FarFetch'd: Um... Don Patch? You don't even wear pants!

Don Patch: Huh? (realizes he doesn't wear pants) You're right! I don't wear any pants!

Beauty: It's nice to finally know your name, Gasser.

Gasser: H-Huh?

Beauty: I guess... this is the 3rd time you you rescued me.

Gasser: U-Uhh...

Beauty: Thank you, Gasser.

Gasser: Um... It's no problem.

Beauty: Hmm...

Gasser: (thinking) Her eyes are sparkling like sapphires. I never met a girl this beautiful as her. (talking) Huh? (growls)

Beauty: Huh? What's wrong?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Did Gasser's gas do this?!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: No! Look at the wall!

Twilight: It's falling down!

Natalie: Why?!

Than, there was Wallman.

Everyone: (screams)

Narrator: Will the gang be able to defeat this beast?

Gasser and Dian: Huh? Who's talking?

Narrator: Can Bo-bobo and Totodile do their audition? Can Beauty make a choice between her love of Gasser or her breathe air? Find out!


	10. There's a Man on the Wall

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 10: There's a man on the wall

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, Wallman had appeared from the wall. Literally. Also, Geha was defeated and the mysterious boy is name Gasser.

Everyone: (screams)

Natalie: What is that thing?!

Nix: Now, we're in trouble.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Oh, great. Now we have to defeat this one? What's going on?!

Narrator: Now, how can they defeat Wallman now?!

_Chapter Begins..._

(title card appears)

Zola: Chapter 10: There's a man in the wall!

Siera: W-Who are you?

Wallman: I am Wallman!

Téa: Wallman?! Why are you here?!

Aqua: Yeah!

Wallman: Why should I give any of you a reason? I'm here for Gasser.

Gasser: No way!

Wallman: Yes way! I want your Fist Style! So, give it to me!

Gasser: I'll never give you my Fist Style!

Wallman: (realizes Geha's hand on his shoulder) Huh?

Geha: Who do you think you are?! You have ruin my block base!

Wallman: (laughs smirkly) (grabs Geha)

Geha: Hey! What are you doing?! You can't do this! Let me go!

Wallman: (forces Geha into his stomach and vanishes)

Everyone: (screams)

Mepple: H-He just absorb him!

Natalie and Siera: That's scary!

Kluke and Téa: He can do that?!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) This is too far! He can absorb someone!

Zola: Stop this! (charges at Wallman)

Kluke: Zola! Wait!

Zola: Zubat, use Supersonic!

Zubat: Supersonic!

Wallman: (screams) My ears!

Zola: (screams) (slashes sword at Wallman and jumps back)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wallman: That hurts! You'll pay for this!

Zola: Hm.

Geha: Gale Wind Attack! (slashes of wind comes out)

Everyone: (screams)

Garnet: What's going on?!

Yuku: It's a wind attack!

Gasser: (thinking) That's the same attack that Geha use.

(flashback of Geha using that same attack and ends)

Geha's attack was worned out.

Wallman: Well, well. I guess he's all tuckered out. That will happened to you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (thinking) This is bad. Very bad. What should we do? This is scary. We have to do something. But, what?

Bo-bobo: Don't worry, Beauty! Hang in there!

Beauty: Huh? EHH?!

Bo-bobo's nosehairs are full of men.

Bo-bobo commander: Let's here it, men!

Men: (chanting) Hang in there, Beauty! Hang in there, Beauty! Hang in there, Beauty! Hang in there, Beauty!

Beauty: Um... Thanks. I'm not scared anymore.

Tour: Me, too!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: WHY IS ANYBODY NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?!

Don Patch: (thinking) We need to do something. Follow me.

FarFetch'd: (thinking) Okay.

Wallman: Well, will you give me your Fist of the Backwind peacefully?

Don Patch: Hey, keep a shot for me.

FarFetch'd: And me.

Gasser: No way!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Hello?!

Wallman: C'mon! Just join me!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Front flip!

Gasser: I'll never join a monster like you!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Big finale!

Don Patch: (thinking) It's not working.

FarFetch'd: (thinking) I know.

Don Patch: (thinking) We need another plan. (talking) The final shot is a pig?!

Wallman: Well, if your not going to give me what I want, than I'll just do it by force.

Gasser and Dian: Bring it on! (charges at him)

Wallman: Alright!

Dian: Gasser, we need to attack him from a safe distance.

Gasser: Right. Gas Grenade! (throws yellow gas at him)

Wallman: (screams)

Gasser: Reeking Rocket, Stench Torpedo, Air Biskit, Barking Spider, Cheesy Twist! (throws at him)

Wallman: (screams)

Gasser: Reload! (jumps across screen) (lands)

Wynaut: Those two are a great team!

Siera: Yeah! Awesome!

Natalie: Keep it going, Gasser!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Gasser and Dian are a pretty good team.

Yuku: Incredible!

Gasser: Alright, Absol! Use Razor Wind!

Absol: Razor Wind! (slashes of wind hits Wallman)

Wallman: Hey!

Gasser: (thinking) This strategy is working. As long as I'm in a safe distance, I'm good. (growls) (talking) Huh?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (dressed as a child) Can we go to the park?

Gasser: What?! Wait! What are you...?!

Don Patch pulled Gasser and Dian while FarFetch'd pulled Absol.

Absol: Stop!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Let's go!

Dian: Stop pulling us!

Gasser: You're pulling straight towards him!

Wallman: Come to papa!

Suddenly, Bo-bobo and Totodile (dressed as girls) comes out of Wallman's stomach.

Bo-bobo: (wipes Don Patch and FarFetch'd's nose) There you go.

Everyone: HOW DID HE GET INSIDE HIM?!

Bo-bobo: (jumps out) Hm. Now, it's time to fight!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wallman: What are you going to do about it?

Gasser: (growls) Why you...! (charges at him) Fist of the... (stopped by Bo-bobo) Hey! What's the big idea?!

Bo-bobo: Well, if you use your Fist Style, you'll start global warming.

Gasser: I can?

Totodile: Yeah!

Zola: Let me handle this! Come out, Shadow!

Killer Bat appears.

Wallman: W-What is that thing?

Zola: This is my shadow, Killer Bat! (charges at him) Now, sword slash! (slashes Wallman)

Wallman: OW!

Zola: Hm.

Wallman: That hurts! (smashes Zola)

Zola dodges attack.

Wallman: (growls) I just had it!

Gasser: Just let me go! He's going to attack us!

Bo-bobo: Don't worry! I got this! Super Fist of the Nosehair! The universe! (turns body into Earth)

Everyone: Is that suppose to be an attack?!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Oh great universe, what do need?!

Bo-bobo: I have no idea!

Suddenly, aliens begins to attack Earth.

Bo-bobo: OH, NO! ALIENS ARE ATTACKING!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: THAT'S BAD! WE'LL SAVE YOU!

Beauty: (sighs) Let's just focused on the battle.

Tour: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wallman: C'mon, Gasser! I'm tired of these games! Just give me your Fist of the Backwind and I'll just go my way!

Gasser: Never!

Wallman: (sighs) How 'bout a deal?

Aqua: What kind of ''deal''?

Wallman: Well, if you can give me the Fist of the Backwind, I'll give you... this! (shows a diamond)

Gasser: No deal!

Wallman: Alright. (throws diamond to window)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: WAIT! I WANT THAT DIAMOND! (jumps out)

Yuku: What are you doing?!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: NOBODY ISN'T GOING TO GET THAT DIAMOND EXCEPT US! (jumps out)

Beauty: Bo-bobo!

Ninetales: Totodile!

Everyone: (sighs)

Wallman: (thinking) Now's my chance. (tries to smash Gasser)

Beauty: (runs) GASSER, DIAN, WATCH OUT!

Gasser and Dian: Huh?

Beauty was able to push Gasser and Dian away. But, Wallman smashes Beauty instead.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (moans) Huh? (gasps) (saw Beauty badly hurt) Beauty!

Wallman: Huh? If he's there, what did I hit? (saw Beauty badly hurt) Oh... Oops!

Gasser: (runs to Beauty) (kneels down) Beauty! Beauty! Wake up! Can you hear me?! Beauty! (turns to Wallman) You... You did this!

Wallman: W-W-Wait a minute! I can explain! I didn't mean to do this!

Gasser: (stands up) You'll pay for what you've done with Beauty!

Wallman: (thinking) Oh, no. Now, I'm in trouble. I know. (talking) Please don't hurt me!

Gasser: Fist of the Backwind! Stench Torpedo!

Wallman: (screams)

Gasser: (picks up Beauty and put her to the side) Alright! Let's go! (charges at him) (screams)

Suddenly, Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd appears on the ground.

The Four: HERE'S JOHNNY!

(**Note- This is a reference to the book/movie, ''The Shining'') **

Everyone: Who the heck is Johnny?!

Gasser: What the...?! (trips) Hey! Why are you keep interruping my attacks?!

Bo-bobo: Because you'll just stink up the Earth!

Totodile: Yeah!

Gasser: I don't do that!

Everyone: That's right!

Than, a tiny butterfly appears.

The Four: AHHHH! A BUTTERFLY!

Everyone: YOU'RE AFRAID OF AN DEFENDLESS BUTTERFLY?!

The Four: PLEASE! DON'T HURT US! WE'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! (stops screaming)

Everyone: Idiot...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Wallman: (growls) You're really stubborn!

Gasser: Yeah! I was born like that!

Wallman: Well, you should just give up, now!

Gasser: Never!

Don Patch: (as Wallman) Gasser, you should give up your Fist Style now!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: (as Gasser) No way! I'll fight you no matter what!

Totodile: (as Dian) Yeah!

Bo-bobo: (as Gasser) Super Fist of the Backwind!

They started chanting. It ends when Gasser uses his Fist Style on them.

Wallman: I'm going to... (phone rings) Huh? (picks up phone) Hello? Who is this? Hmm... Okay, but... Alright. I'm on my way. Bye. (hangs up phone) (sighs) Sorry, guys. I have to go somewhere. (gets inside a taxi with Don Patch and FarFetch'd as taxi drivers)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Where do you want to go?

Wallman: Home.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Okay. (drives in circles)

Beauty: (moans) (sits up) What happened? (grunts) Ow. My arm.

Gasser: Are you okay?

Beauty: I think so. What happened?

Gasser: It's a long story. Do you need help?

Beauty: Yeah.

Gasser helps Beauty stand up.

Beauty: (grunts)

Gasser: Hey. You okay?

Beauty: My arm hurts. That's all.

Gasser: Do you want help?

Beauty: No. I think I'm okay. (grunts)

Gasser: Here. (put right arm over his head)

Beauty: You don't have to do this.

Gasser: I have to.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Let's go.

Natalie: What?! We're leaving already?!

Mepple: But, we hadn't defeated Wallman!

Bo-bobo: Don't worry about it!

They leave except for Don Patch and FarFetch'd.

_Outside..._

Zola: Um... Bo-bobo? What are you gonna do with that button?

Bo-bobo: (presses button)

The C-Block Base was flying through the air and crushes a house.

Wallman: Here's... your change. (passed out)

Don Patch: NO!

FarFetch'd: Now, we'll be fired for sure.

Don Patch: Don't worry. We got some change. Let's head back.

FarFetch'd: Okay. (gets inside taxi and drove off)

_With Bo-bobo..._

AJ: (growls) I can't believe we still haven't find my Element yet!

Herdier: Yeah!

Twilight: We'll find it soon. Just relax.

Spike and Axew: Yeah!

Natalie: Hey, Zola. Is there a nearby Pokemon Center?!

Hitmonchan: Please tell us!

Zola: Well, (takes out Pokedex) according to the Pokedex, the nearby Pokemon Center is straight ahead.

Siera: That's good.

Zubat: We should sleep there for tonight.

Zola: Than, we'll start walking tomorrow. Okay?

Everyone: Okay!

While they were walking to the Pokemon Center, Softon and Titana are standing ontop of a pole.

Softon: As long as he travels with them, I know he will be safe.

Narrator: What does the mysterious Softon means? Could he and Gasser have some kind of relationship?! It could be a possi... (grunts) That... hurts. I thought... he couldn't... hear me. (passed out)

_That Night..._

Gasser: Beauty, are you sure you'll be fine?

Beauty: Yeah, Gasser. Don't worry.

Gasser: Well, isn't okay if I can sleep with you for tonight?

Beauty: Um... sure.

Gasser: Okay. (lies down and puts blanket over him) Goodnight, Beauty.

Beauty: Goodnight, Gasser.

They sleep.

Preview

Gasser: Alright! Bo-bobo! I really need your help!

Bo-bobo: Why?

Gasser: Well, my hometown is in danger!

Don Patch: Huh?

Gasser: Are you even listening to me?!

Narrator: Next time in Poke-Bo-bobo, Gasser's Training. Find out.

_Chapter Ends... _


	11. Chapter 11: Gasser's Training

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 11: Gasser's Training

Bo-bobo and Totodile's:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, and Herdier

New Additions:

Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat

Recap

In the last chapter, the gang was fighting against Wallman. It was a long way. But, when Wallman had a call, he has to drive home in a taxi. So, Bo-bobo and the gang goes to the next Block Base while the mysterious Softon and Titana watch them in the distance.

Softon: As long he is travelling with them, I know he'll be safe.

Narrator: What does he means? Does he and Gasser had a relationship? Maybe. It could b... (Softon kicks him) (grunts) I... didn't know... he can... hear me... Start the chapter, please... (passed out)

_Chapter Begins..._

(title card appears)

Absol and Dian: Chapter 11: Gasser's Training

Bo-bobo and the rest were having a break in the forest somewhere.

Siera: This is a perfect day for a picnic.

Everyone: Yeah!

Natalie: Let's bring out all our Pokemon! (takes out Pokeball) I choose you, Psyduck!

Psyduck appears.

Psyduck: Psy-y-y-y!

Conan: Let's investigate, Growlithe!

Growlithe appears.

Growlithe: Growlithe!

Don Patch: Report to duty, Buizel!

Buizel appears.

Buizel: Bui-Bui!

Siera: Jigglypuff and Dewgong, action!

Jigglypuff and Dewgong appears.

Jigglypuff: Jigglypuff!

Dewgong: Dewgong!

Zola: Come on out, Dustox!

Dustox, the Poison Moth Pokemon, appears. Dustox is a moth-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. It has a purple egg-shaped body and tattered, green wings with red circles and streaks. It has yellow antennae and yellow stylized compound eyes. Its legs are red and stubby, and it has a jagged fringe on its rear. The female's antennae are smaller than the male's. Dustox uses its antennae to seek out food, and its wings contain a highly poisonous dust. It is nocturnal and is instinctively drawn to light. When it is in swarms, it is attracted by the bright light of cities where it wreaks havoc by stripping the leaves off roadside trees for food.

Dustox: Dustox!

Conan: A Dustox! (takes out Pokedex and points to Dustox)

Pokedex: Dustox, the Toxic Moth Pokémon. Dustox is the evolved form of Cascoon and is drawn toward bright light. When flapping its wings, it will scatter a poison dust.

Siera: Awesome!

Beauty: Help us, Labras!

Labras appears.

Labras: Labras!

Sasami: So cute!

Labras: Thank you for the compliment. I really appreciated.

Sasami: You're welcome!

Bo-bobo: Here's all the food! (puts food on blanket)

Siera: It looks delicious!

Dewgong and Jigglypuff: Yeah!

Beauty: Here! (use magic on Labras and Dewgong) This is so you two won't dehydrate!

Labras: Right.

Don Patch: Let's eat!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Buizel: Yeah!

Natalie: I'm starving!

Nix: Me, too!

Mepple and Hitmonchan: Me, three!

Beauty: (sighs)

Zola: (got Pokepuffs from bag) I also got some Pokepuffs at a store.

Sasami: Pokepuffs?

Zola: They're treats that both human and Pokemon eat. I bought three baskets. (opens basket)

Siera: Yummy. Can we eat?

Zola: Sure.

Siera: (gets three Pokepuffs and gives two to Dewgong and Jigglypuff) (eats Pokepuff) Mmmmm! It's so delicious!

Jigglypuff: Yeah!

Dewgong: Yummy!

Natalie: Let me have one! (eats Pokepuff) Wow!

Don Patch: If that is tasty, I'll have one! (eats Pokepuff) Wow!

FarFetch'd: (eats Pokepuff) Yummy!

Buizel: (eats Pokepuff) Delicious!

Everyone: Let's eat!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone (except for Beauty, Ninetales, Gasser, and Absol) are eating.

Beauty: Um... everyone? Can you please stop filling your pie-hole and let Gasser explain?

Bo-bobo: (muffled) Okay, talk.

Gasser: (clears throat) You see, I'm here because I need your help to save my hometown from those Hair Hunter guys.

Everyone: Huh?

Beauty: Your hometown?!

Absol: Yes. We have been spying you for days now.

Gasser: Well, for Bo-bobo, he's alot tougher than I thought he was but has the tenancy to goof of. And as for Don Patch, he's as stable as a unicycle.

Beauty: So, you were the one that have been following us all this time, Gas-can?

Gasser: Gas-can?!

Beauty: That's my nickname for you. You mind?

Gasser: Um... sure.

Dian: Gasser never has a nickname before.

Beauty: Really?!

Absol: Yeah.

Beauty: Oh. I thought that saying your name is tiresome. So, saying by nickname can make things easier.

Gasser: Well, sure.

Siera: Oh. Dewgong. You're done. I'll put you in your Pokeball. Return!

Dewgong disappears.

Beauty: Oh. I'll put in your Pokeball too, Labras! Return!

Labras disappears.

Natalie: If you were spying at us, than that makes you a creep!

Gasser: A creep?!

Hitmonchan: Yeah! That makes sense!

Gasser: I'm not a creep!

Dian: Yeah!

Natalie: You are! You are! You are!

Gasser: Stop!

Absol: Can you please stop fighting?

Beauty: Yeah. Absol's right!

Natalie: Okay. Whatever you say.

Téa and Kluke: (sighs)

Téa: Hey! Have you notice where Bo-bobo and Totodile are?

Natalie: Hmm... Yeah! I just notice that!

Nix: They were here minutes ago.

Beauty: Hey, Bo-bobo and Totodile! Are you listening?!

They saw that Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed as birds.

Everyone: Why are you a bird?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (has battery in mouth) Come on, little ones. It's time for dinner.

Totodile: Eat up!

They were trying to feed three caculators.

Natalie: Um... Bo-bobo? That's caculators! Right, Psyduck?!

Psyduck: Huh? Me?

Natalie: (thinking) He's worthless. (talking) Return!

Psyduck disappears.

Sasami: This is hilarious!

Siera: Yeah!

Everyone: (sighs)

Conan: Bo-bobo! Totodile! Cut it out! We're on a serious mission here! We need to defeat Czar Baldy Bald the 4th in order to get back home!

Yuku: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Hm? Aren't you hungry? Come on! Eat your food!

Totodile: Please?!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) They're no even listening!

Beauty and Ninetales: Those are caculators.

In the bushes, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Buizel, and two other guys were spying at the two.

Don Patch: Okay. FarFetch'd and Buizel, you two distract the birds while the three of us get those caculators. Got it?

Everyone: Understand.

Don Patch: Than, let's go. (jumps out of bushes)

Everyone: Right. (jumps out of bushes)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (screams)

Totodile: What are you doing?!

FarFetch'd and Buizel: Here. (throws batteries)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Batteries! (goes after batteries) Batteries! Batteries! Batteries!

The other three grabs the caculators.

Guy 1: It's incredible!

Guy 2: It's amazing! We could be rich!

Guy 1 and 2: Yeah! (leaves)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (cries) My babies!

Conan and Yuku: THEY'RE CACULATORS!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natalie: Get a grip! They're only caculators!

Siera: Yeah! Please calm down.

Jigglypuff: We'll sing you a song if you want.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: No thanks! (cries)

Spotlights turn on and Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Buizel come out.

(**Note- This is a reference to the opening of Detective Conan or Case Closed in the english dub) **

Don Patch: Please don't worry.

FarFetch'd: Your babies will become great crime fighters.

Bo-bobo: Really?

Totodile: Are you sure?

Buizel: Yup!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (stands up) (cries)

Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Buizel: Don't cry. Let's get you two to a place that is quiet. (takes Bo-bobo and Totodile to a random house) (turns to them, dressed as birds) Whatever you do, don't open this door and disturbed us. (closes door)

Gasser: I guess we have to wait until Bo-bobo and Totodile get back to their feet.

Dian and Absol: Yeah.

AppleJack: Don't worry, sugar! Bo-bobo and Totodile just need some time. Understand?!

Gasser: Got it!

Natalie: We can't just stand around and do nothing! I have to find Hannah!

Hitmonchan and Nix: Yeah!

Mepple: (sighs)

AppleJack and Herdier: _And _we have to find the Element of Honesty!

Twilight and Hoothoot: We'll find it soon! Just calm down.

Suddenly, Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Buizel are dancing with the music on.

Everyone: Ehh?! (falls down anime-style)

Yuku: They're dancing?!

Conan: That's just weird!

Gasser: C'mon! I need you five to listen!

Dian and Absol: Yeah! Listen!

Natalie: Let's just open the door!

Siera and Jigglypuff: But, they said we can't open it whatever we do!

Conan: But, they're dancing!

Yuku: So, we should open it!

Siera: No!

AppleJack: Well, I agreed with Natalie! Ya'll have to open it!

Herdier: Yeah!

Téa and Aqua: But, who'll open the door?

Kluke: Yeah! Who?!

Beauty: Let me tried! Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Buizel usually listens to me.

Everyone: Okay!

Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales opens the door.

Beauty: Bo-bobo! Totodile! Don Patch! FarFetch'd! Buizel! Please listen what Gas-can is trying to say!

Tour and Ninetales: Yeah!

Everyone: Huh?

But, instead, Bo-bobo and Totodile were laying in bed, sick while Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Buizel were aside them.

Everyone: WE THOUGHT YOU FIVE WERE DANCING A MINUTE AGO!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (coughing slightly) You know, Don Patch?

Don Patch: Huh? What is it?

Totodile: In a few days, it would be Bo-bobo's birthday.

Don Patch: WAIT A MINUTE! IT'LL BE YOUR BIRTHDAY?!

FarFetch'd and Buizel: WE COMPLETELY FORGOT!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (suddenly stands up and punch Don Patch while Totodile use Scratch on FarFetch'd and Buizel) YOU FORGOT MY (Totodile: His) BIRTHDAY?!

The Three: WE'RE SORRY!

Everyone: (sighs) Idiot...

Than, the lights turn off.

Everyone: Huh?

Natalie: Who turn off the lights?!

Siera: No idea. I hope it's a show of some kind.

Jigglypuff: Me, too.

Zola: (sarcasm) Yeah. Whatever.

Zubat and Dustox: (laughs slightly)

Conan: Whatever this is, I hope it's not something stupid.

Yuku: Yeah!

Wynaut: I want to see the show. I can't wait.

Growlithe: (sighs)

Natalie: (thinking) I have a plan. (talking) Oops. (pushes Gasser on purpose)

Gasser: Hey, Natalie! Why did you push me?!

Dian: Yeah! Are you crazy?!

Natalie: My bad!

Gasser: Sorry, Beauty. Are you hurt?

Beauty: No. Not at all.

Gasser: Good.

The spotlight appears and a shadowy figure of a swan playing something appears.

Conan: A swan?

Growlithe: That's... it?

A shadowy figure of Bo-bobo and Totodile appears.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Um... excuse me, sir. We just want...

Swan: Hurt? What are you doing here?!

Bo-bobo: I'm sorry!

Swan: You know it's rude just to barge in someone's house!

Totodile: We didn't mean to!

Swan: Can't you please knock before bargin' in?!

Everyone: (sighs)

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) (laughs) What a idiot...

Beauty: (looking around) H-Huh?

Gasser: Something wrong?

Beauty: Well, something bugs me...

The Four: Bug?

Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Buizel were pushing a ball of brown mud.

The Four: Dung Beatle! (laughs)

Everyone: (screams) (runs away)

Beauty: Watch out, you three!

Gasser, Dian, and Absol were stuck in the ball while everyone runs away.

Narrator: The dung beatle can push a ball of mud for miles away. What are unusual creatures.

Beauty: NOBODY CARES ABOUT NATURE!

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: Sorry. Geez!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (sighs)

Conan: Why did you did that?! It's not really funny!

The Four: Sorry!

Yuku: Idiot...

Conan: Yup!

Siera: But, it was fun!

Jigglypuff: Really fun!

Wynaut: Let's do it again!

Everyone: NO WAY!

Puppetman: Excuse me!

Everyone: Huh?

Puppetman appears looking at the window.

Beauty: Oh, NOOOOOooooo!

Puppetman: Hi! I'm Puppetman! I'm here to defeat Bo-bobo and Totodile! (hit by window) Ow!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The gang were outside.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) This guy may look innocent. But, I know he can be dangerous!

Bo-bobo: Gasser. Dian. Absol.

Gasser: Huh?

Dian: What is it?

Bo-bobo: I want you three to defeat the Hair Hunter.

Totodile: That's right.

The Three: Okay!

Bo-bobo: But, you're not allowed to use your Fist of the Backwind.

Gasser: What?! Why not?!

Totodile: We want to test if you can defeat a Hair Hunter without a Fist Style. Got it?

Gasser: Got it! Come on, you two! Let's defeat this Hair Hunter.

Dian and Absol: Right.

Gasser: Alright. I'm going to be your opponent.

Puppetman: That's good enough for me. (charges at him) (flailing arms)

Gasser: (dodges attacks) (thinking) Why can't I use my Fist of the Backwind? Absol, use Razor Wind!

Absol: Razor Wind!

Puppetman was hit by Absol's Razor Wind. But, no effect.

Everyone: What?!

Conan: Razor Wind didn't have an effect on him.

Gasser: What's going on?! Razor Wind didn't have an effect on this Hair Hunter!

Puppetman: (attacks Gasser)

Gasser: (falls down)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Gas-can, no! (thinking) He's... to strong. Gas-can can't stand a chance. Bo-bobo! Totodile!

Narrator: Now, it's time for the Bo-bobo theater.

Everyone: You're starting now?!

The scene was full of police officers, standing around an apartment.

Don Patch: I can't wait for that long! I'm going to eat it no matter what!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Calm down! Please!

Totodile: You should have some patience! What should we do?!

Bo-bobo: I don't know!

Cup: How 'bout let me take care of this!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Huh? (turns around) It's Super Cup!

Cup: Hey!

Bo-bobo: I'm glad you're here! We need help!

Totodile: Yeah!

Cup: I'll take of this! Bo-bobo! Will you open my lid?!

Bo-bobo: Sure! (opens lid)

Inside, there's sumo wrestlers doing some push-ups and chanting. Bo-bobo opens and closes the lid. Until, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Buizel, along with cup, chanting.

Narrator: The end.

Everyone: (sighs)

Puppetman: I'll finish him, now! (charges at Gasser)

Beauty: No, Gas-can!

Suddenly,...

Hitmonlee: Double Kick! (kicks Puppetman)

Puppetman: Ow! That hurts!

Absol: Huh?

Dian: Who was that?!

Hitmonlee appears in front of Gasser. Hitmonlee is a humanoid Pokémon with an ovoid body. Lacking a distinct neck and head, its upper torso has almond-shaped eyes with black rings around them and appears to lack a nose and mouth. Primarily brown, it has cream-colored, segmented arms and legs, with three fingers and three clawed toes respectively. The soles of its feet and its ankles have circular, yellow markings. It is an exclusively male species with no female counterpart. Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch similar to a coiled spring. This flexibility allows Hitmonlee to run with lengthy strides and gives it greater reach for its kicks. Its excellent sense of balance enables it to kick in succession from any position. After battling, it rubs down its legs to relax the tight muscles. Rare in the wild, it is primarily found in urban areas.

Hitmonlee: Do not hurt this boy!

Kluke: A Hitmonlee? (takes out Pokedex and points towards Hitmonlee)

Pokedex: Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. This nimble Pokémon launches lethal kicks from almost any position.

Natalie: I know who's Hitmonlee is that!

Nix: Me, too!

Out of the bushes, Hannah (Precure) appears. Hannah Whitehouse is one of the main characters in Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Her alter ego is Cure White (キュアホワイト Kyuahowaito?). Although she didn't even know she existed at first, Honoka (japanese version) eventually became best friends with Misumi Nagisa, admiring her for her courage and cheerful attitude. Honoka is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, even being called the "The Queen of Knowledge (知識の女王 Chishiki no joō?)", "The Queen of Intelligence (知性の女王 Chisei no joō?)" or "The Queen of Wisdom (叡智の女王 Eichi no joō?)" by her classmates, and often uses this to help people. However, Honoka may also be quite strict, and when she thinks someone has not done all of their work, she'll force them to do it. She is, however, doing this because she cares. Although she is the crush of almost every boy in school, she is not interested in most of them, but she has shown to care very much for some boys, namely Fujimura Shougo, her childhood friend, and Kiriya, a new boy at school who she is helping understand people's feelings. Honoka has long, dark blue hair and eyes. She wears her hair down and clips her bangs to the side. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a white jacket, a pale yellow dress and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Honoka was seen wearing a long, blue and white dress, with white gloves, a light blue frilly decoration on the bottom, a big blue bow on the back and white high heel shoes. She wore her hair in a bun and her bangs to the side as usual. She also wore winter wear clothes which was a white hat, blue snow goggles, a white fur coat, white mittens, blue pants and darker blue snow boots. Honoka was also seen wearing a white lab coat and glasses at school. In the first season, Cure White's outfit is a white dress with the top part featuring ruffle trimming, a white bow and a baby blue stripe in the middle while the skirt part being white with lace trimming at the bottom and a dark blue belt around her waist. She wears a white bow with a dark blue heart in her hair, and her elbow-to-wrist gloves are white with baby blue ruffle trimming and each glove has a dark blue heart at the wrist. Lastly, her legwarmers are white with a baby blue heart and below it, matching ruffle trimming and white shoes. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure White's outfit, along with Cure Black's, is slightly upgraded. Her lower dress gets another thin layer, and her leggings have slightly changed. Her leggings and gloves have a blue trim. Her earrings have changed from silver to gold, and her commune strap is held by a large gold heart. There is also now a tiny light-blue heart in the center of the bow.

Her Jewelpet partner is Prase. Prase is Ryoko and Judy's Jewelpet partner, she's a brown Toy Poodle who symbolizes studying. She wears two yellow flowers near her ears and a necklace shaped like a green four-leaved clover. Debuting in Episode 6, Prase is one of Ruby's friends, who was awakened after Ryoko's younger sister realized how she cared for her and to keep on studying. She appears again in Jewelpet Tinkle under the ownership of Judy, a former Jewel Star Grand Prix Champion. Prase is also the Bell Ringer of the Magic Academy. She was also seen in episode 32 when the last round was to get to the bell tower, she was waiting for the jewelpets to come. Meanwhile, she was kinda scared that Brownie, Nick, and Alex were charging at her because they fell in 'love' with her. She appears on Jewelpet Sunshine on episode 25 on dance studio and fans over Dian. Her birthday is on February 14 and her name is based on the jewel Chrysoprase.

Natalie: Hannah!

Nix: Prase!

Mepple: Mipple!

Hannah: (runs to Natalie) Natalie! Nix! Mepple! Hitmonchan! We finally found you!

Siera: You're Hannah?!

Hannah: Yes.

Siera: I'm Siera! This is Jigglypuff! She's my first Pokemon!

Jigglypuff: Hi!

Sasami: I'm Sasami! This is Snubbull!

Snubbull: Hi!

Conan: Conan Edogawa!

Yuku: Yuku!

Wynaut: Wynaut!

The rest introduced themselves.

Hannah: Nice to meet all of you!

Natalie: You came just in time! We need to defeat that Hair Hunter!

Hannah: Right! Ready, Mipple?!

Natalie: You to, Mepple?!

Mepple and Mipple: Yeah! (transformed to magical devices)

Hannah and Natalie: (holds hand) Precure! Transform!

They transformed to their Precure forms (Cure Black and Cure White). Cure Black (キュアブラック Kyuaburakku?) is Nagisa's alter ego, and she addresses herself as the emissary of light, like Cure White. Being the strongest in the duo, she is usually the one laying the most attacks, though she is not as fast and agile as Cure White. She uses her fists more than Cure White while Cure White uses her legs more when attacking. As a Cure, she becomes much more serious, and reveals more of her views on justice. Together with Cure White, she can perform the Marble Screw and Rainbow Therapy attacks. Later, when the duo is powered up by the Rainbow Bracelets from Pollun, they can do a new attack called Rainbow Storm. It is also revealed that even though Cure White is not around, Cure Black can use incredible powers by herself, but this depends largely on her emotions and will. The only time this is actually shown is when the Seeds of Darkness kidnap White and tell Black that she (Cure White) will soon die. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the Pretty Cure's attack is powered-up to Marble Screw Max, and later to Marble Screw Max Sparkle with the Sparkle Bracelets. Together with Shiny Luminous, they can also do the Extreme Luminario attack, which in the final episode is upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max.

Cure White (キュアホワイト Kyuahowaito?) is Honoka 's Pretty Cure ego, and addresses herself as the "Emissary of light", like Cure Black. Because Cure Black is the stronger of the duo, Cure White uses agility and intelligence to surprise the enemy, usually with a kick. however, she is capable of concentrating all her power into one move and take down a giant Zakenna by herself easily. She sometimes powers up her attacks by spinning around, also using this to avoid objects when she is sent flying by her enemies. As Cure White, she becomes more serious and stronger, and also seems like having a stronger will and voice. Together with Cure Black, she can perform the Marble Screw and Rainbow Therapy attacks. Later, when the duo is powered up by the Rainbow Bracelets, they can do a new attack called Rainbow Storm which makes Honoka stronger. Honoka is the younger out of the two. It is also revealed that as a Cure, Cure White cannot stand being in the darkness for too long. This is shown once in the first series, where the Seeds of Darkness kidnap White in order to separate her and Cure Black, and put her in some kind of void made out of darkness. The longer she is there, the more of her body begins to disappear, becoming darkness itself. However, when the void eventually is broken by Cure Black, Cure White quickly returns to normal. It is unknown if this rule is for all Cures through all the series, though. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the Pretty Cure's attack is powered-up to Marble Screw Max, and later to Marble Screw Max Sparkle with the Sparkle Bracelets. Together with Shiny Luminous, they can also do the Extreme Luminario attack, which in the final episode is upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max.

Natalie: Emissary of light, Cure Black!

Hannah: Emissary of light, Cure White!

Together: Precure!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Siera: (eyes sparkle) Wow!

Sasami: That's your Precure form?!

Natalie: Yeah! It's just that we need to do the transformed together!

Hannah: That's true.

Garnet: Those outfits are cute! (takes out Jewelpod and takes picture)

Kluke: Can we just focus on the battle?

Everyone: Okay!

Natalie: Let's do this!

Hannah: Right!

They started to charge at Puppetman.

Puppetman: Bring it! I'm ready!

Natalie punches Puppetman while Hannah kicks him. He slides and stop.

Puppetman: You're tough!

Natalie: I know! Hitmonchan, use Close Combat!

Hannah: Hitmonlee, use Double Kick!

Hitmonchan: Close Combat!

Hitmonlee: Double Kick!

Puppetman dodges attacks.

Hannah: He dodges it?!

Bo-bobo: I'll take care of this! (has a stucked CD case) Fist of the Not Closing CD Case! (taps CD case to close until it closes completely) NO!

Totodile: That shouldn't happen!

Zola: Is that supposed to be an attack?!

Dustox and Zubat: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Okay! Change plans! Fist of the Closing CD Case! (attacks Puppetman with CD case)

Puppetman: (passed out)

Everyone: THAT ACTUALLY WORK!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (grunts)

Absol and Dian: Gasser!

Beauty: Huh? Gas-can! (runs to Gasser)

Absol: You okay?

Gasser: I-I'm fine. (grunts)

Beauty: Here. Let me help you stand up. (grabs Gasser and pulled him up)

Gasser: Thanks, Beau... (grunts)

Beauty: (holds Gasser by arms around his belly) Here.

Gasser: Um... You don't have to do that, Beauty.

Beauty: I have to. You're my friend. (laughs slightly)

Gasser: (thinking) When I look at her, my heart pounds so hard. Am I... in love with Beauty? No, no, no! I can't possibly... But,... her smile makes my cheeks red. I never felt this feeling before. I hope... I can tell Beauty how I feel soon.

Beauty: Um... Gas-can? Is everything okay?

Gasser: (talking) Huh? Oh! (takes few steps away from Beauty) Um... U-Um... it's nothing! Nothing! Nothing at all!

Beauty: Are you sure?

Gasser: Y-Yes! I-I'm fine! Don't worry about it!

Beauty: Okay.

Garnet: (thinking) Gasser's hiding something. I may know what it is. (takes out broom and jumps in)

Kluke: Something wrong, Garnet?

Garnet: Nothing. Just thinking.

Kluke: Okay.

Garnet: (whispers to Conan) Hey, Conan.

Conan: (whispers) Huh? Yeah, Garnet?

Garnet: (whispers) Have you notice that whenever Gasser's around Beauty, he seems nervous?

Conan: (whispers) Yeah. I did noticed.

Yuku: (whispers) Me, too.

Garnet: (whispers) Well, I may know what it is.

Conan: (whispers) Okay.

Bo-bobo: You have failed my test.

Gasser: Test?

Dian: What test?

Totodile: Well, we testing you if you can defeat a Hair Hunter without using his Fist Style.

Absol: Why haven't you tell us?

Bo-bobo: Just to surprise you. Anyway, you should do some training at the Nosehair Dojo.

Gasser: Nosehair Dogo?!

Narrator: Gasser's school days are coming back.

Beauty: Better bring an apple.

Everyone: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Nosehair... Dojo.

The Nosehair Dojo was a wooden house with nosehairs on top.

Conan: This is the place?

Growlithe: I'm surprise.

Bo-bobo: Before we go, you need to pick one Pokemon to train with.

Conan: I'll pick Growlithe. Wynaut, return!

Wynaut: Sure.

Wynaut disappears.

Zola: I'll pick Dustox. Zubat, return!

Zubat disappears.

Siera: I'll pick Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: Yeah!

Beauty: Ninetales is my choice.

Ninetales: Of course.

Don Patch: FarFetch'd, I'm going to pick Buizel. Are you fine with that?

FarFetch'd: Sure!

Don Patch: Now, return!

FarFetch'd disappears.

Natalie: I'll choose Hitmonchan.

Hitmonchan: Okay!

Bo-bobo: Did anyone choose their Pokemon?

Everyone: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: (holds a blue hat with a jelly-filled doughnut hanging) Put these on. (puts on head)

Everyone: Huh?

Conan: We have to wear this? (puts on head) Why?

Totodile: No reason.

Téa: This is humiliating. (puts on head)

Kluke: (puts on head) It's ridiculous.

Garnet: Agreed.

Zola: (sighs) (puts on head) Is this some part of training?

Bo-bobo: Yeah.

Totodile: Of course it is.

Dustox: (sighs)

Siera: (puts on head) (laughs) This is fun. (laughs)

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Why does she always has a smile on her face?

Sasami: I hope you're right, Bo-bobo and Totodile. (puts on head)

Bo-bobo: Of course.

Snubbull: (sighs)

Beauty: Well, if you say so... (puts on head)

Bo-bobo: (hits Gasser) PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON! PUT IT ON!

Gasser: Okay. Okay. (puts on head)

Bo-bobo: Perfect!

Totodile: Yeah!

Natalie: It won't be that bad. (puts on head)

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Yeah, right.

Don Patch: (screams) HELP ME! I'M STUCK IN A JELLY-FILLED DOUGHNUT!

Buizel: PLEASE HELP!

Bo-bobo: GET OUT OF HERE! (kicks Don Patch and Buizel)

Don Patch and Buizel: (screams)

Everyone: You didn't have to kick them!

Bo-bobo: Alright! Let's go in!

Everyone: Okay.

Bo-bobo: Also, all the Jewelpets had to stay here.

Jewelpets: Okay! (jumps to the ground)

Hannah: We'll be back soon. Okay?

Jewelpets: Okay!

Everyone goes inside the Nosehair Dojo.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Inside, there were tons of Medaka.

Everyone: Ehh?!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Fish?! Why fish?!

Bo-bobo: This is your first opponent.

Everyone: Really?!

Medaka 1: (sniffs) Mmm... I smell doughnuts. I love doughnuts! (jumps at Gasser)

Gasser: Absol, use Razor Wind!

Absol: Razor Wind! (hits Medaka)

Medaka 1: (screams) (passed out)

Medaka 2: (jumps at Beauty and grabs the doughnut) (eats) (screams) THIS IS JAM-FILLED! (passed out)

Beauty: Huh?

Bo-bobo: These fish are allergic to jam.

Everyone: Really?!

Conan: Is this even part of training?!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Growlithe: You idiot!

The medaka keep jumping. Everyone and the Pokemon defeats them one by one.

Absol: (panting) We defeat every last one.

Gasser: (panting) That's good.

Bo-bobo: (as a girl) Here we go! Now, you're beautiful!

Totodile: (as a girl) Very pretty.

Everyone: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: Meanwhile, Don Patch and Buizel were in the forest elsewhere.

Don Patch: (grunts) Finally! I'm out!

Buizel: Hooray!

Don Patch: Now, let's... (notice coconut) Huh?

Buizel: A coconut?

Coconut: Hi! I'm a Musical Coconut! I come from an island far away and I travel the world, playing my ukulele!

Don Patch: (as a girl) My, a musical coconut?

Buizel: (as a girl) Amazing.

Coconut: Would you like a sip of me?!

Don Patch: (as a girl) Really?! I'm not sure!

Buizel: (as a girl) Yeah! Me, either!

Coconut: C'mon! Just a sip!

Don Patch: (as a girl) If you say so...

Don Patch and Buizel takes a sip.

Don Patch and Buizel: (thinking) Ahh... It tastes like a beach on a lovely day. (screen as a beach)

Suddenly, a eskimo appears.

Don Patch and Buizel: (screams) WHY IS AN ESKIMO DOING HERE?!

Eskimo: (sniffs) It's so hot today.

Surfer: Hey! Get out of this beach! Now!

Eskimo: Who did you think you're talking to?!

Surfer: You! You should get out!

They started fighting. The Eskimo wins.

Don Patch and Buizel: I HATE WINTER!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Congratulations, you two! You pass!

Gasser: Alright!

Everyone: AND what about us?!

Bo-bobo: You pass, two!

Beauty: (jumps up and down) Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Siera and Jigglypuff: I'm so happy that we can sing!

In Gasser's POV, he sees sparkles around Beauty.

Gasser: (thinking) Wow. Her smile touches my heart. I just... can't keep my eyes out of her. (talking) Huh?

Absol: Something wrong, Gasser?

Gasser: I'm sensing someone is watching our every move.

Absol: Now that you mention it, I can feel it, too.

Suddenly, a piece of bread appears.

Bread: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?

Bread: I want you to spread some jam on me!

Bo-bobo: No! But, (holds butter) I'll just butter you! (spreads butter)

Bread: (screams) (runs away)

Everyone: Weird...

Totodile: Now, you two have to go to the room alone!

Gasser: Alone?!

Bo-bobo: Yeah! We'll leave!

Gasser and Absol: (sighs) Oh, man!

Beauty: (walks to him) Don't worry, Gas-can. You can do it! I believe you!

Gasser: (thinking) Beauty. She... believes in me? (talking) Right!

Bo-bobo: Let's go!

Beauty: Okay! Good luck.

Gasser: Okay.

Everyone leaves.

Gasser: Oh, great! Now, what's our next opponent?!

Absol: No idea! It could be anyone!

Suddenly, Obasan appears in front of Gasser and Absol.

Gasser and Absol: (screams) Who are you?!

Obasan: I'm Obasan! I'm your next opponent!

Gasser: Y-You are?!

Obasan: Of course! Let's start!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The lights are turn off.

Gasser and Absol: Huh?

Obasan: Now, time to clone!

Obasan made clones of herself, except for one old man named Jiichan.

Obasan: Now, fight!

She and the other clones attack Gasser and Absol.

Gasser: Fist of the Backwind!

Absol: Quick Attack!

Clones: (screams)

Gasser: Great job, Absol!

Absol: Hm-mh!

Obasan: Now, let's speed things up!

They spin around the two. Until,...

[DING DONG]

Obasan: Oh. It's time.

She stops attacking.

Gasser: Huh?

Absol: You quit?

Obasan: Sorry. I have to do something. You automatically pass!

Gasser: Okay...

Absol: I guess we passed.

Gasser: Yeah. Let's get out of here.

Absol: Okay.

They leave the dojo.

_Outside..._

Bo-bobo: Gasser and Absol. You have passed the dojo.

Beauty: Already?! Congratulations, you two!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gasser: (laughs) No problem!

Absol: It wasn't that special!

Don Patch: (as a bird) Than, let's go! (flies)

Buizel: Wait!

Everyone: Yeah! (chases after Don Patch)

Narrator: Now, Gasser's training wasn't done yet. But, they have to go to the next Block Base.

_At night..._

Everyone was sleeping at a house. Beauty was having trouble sleeping.

Beauty: (moans) No... no... no! (wakes up) (sighs) (thinking) What a horrible nightmare. I'll just get some fresh air. (stands up and goes out)

Suddenly, she heard screaming.

Beauty: What was that?! It's coming from the forest. (runs to forest) (thinking) Someone needs help. I need to check this out.

Somewhere, there were princesses from the Land of Ooo. First, it was Emerald Princess (Adventure Time). Emerald Princess first appears in "Prisoners of Love," when she is kidnapped by Ice King. She also appears in "Loyalty to the King," where she is one of the princesses who wants to meet the Nice King (Ice King). Emerald Princess is one of the princesses that gets rejected by Nice King. She makes a cameo in the episode "Ricardio the Heart Guy," when Ricardio is giving Lumpy Space Princess a Best Friend Massage. She also makes a cameo in "Mortal Recoil" as one of the people following Princess Bubblegum into the hospital, and in "Wizard Battle," she is in the audience of the event. In "The Lich," the gem from her crown was taken by Finn and Jake as she slept. It is shown in "Princess Day" that she is considered a registered princess. She is one of the very few characters in the series to have a nose. She wears a green dress and has a large emerald as a crown on her head. Like her dress color, her skin is green. She also appears to be wearing a hood or shawl, although this may be her hair or part of her crown. She has a particularly large posterior, but that may be a fold in her dress.

Second was Engagement Ring Princess. Engagement Ring Princess makes her cameo in "Ricardio the Heart Guy." She also appears in "What is Life?" She seems to appear at the parties in the Candy Kingdom. She appears again in "Loyalty to the King" as the Ice King's prisoner, and later one of the many suitors of the Nice King. As a prisoner, she repeatedly said: "Save me, Finn and Jake!" According to Finn, she was only traumatized. In "Princess Day" it is revealed that she is considered a registered princess. She wears a gold ring on her head with a blue gem on top as her crown. She has light blue skin and short pink hair. She wears a white strapless bridesmaid dress that reaches the ground. She also wears a big purple bow on the dress around her waist.

Third is Flame Princess. Flame Princess is the princess and ruler of the Fire Kingdom, as well as Finn's former love interest. She is the second most recurring princess after Princess Bubblegum. When Jake asks Flambo if he knows any princesses that are Finn's age so he can fix his broken heart, he introduces Jake to Flame Princess. Flame Princess was locked away in a lantern in the main chamber of the Fire Kingdom when Jake first encounters her. It is later revealed that her father, the Flame King, put her there on Princess Bubblegum's advice when she was an infant, and she did not come out for 14 years. She has a short temper, trust issues, and a heat core that can destroy the world if overblown with emotions. She is also now close friends with Cinnamon Bun. According to the events in "Princess Day," she is a registered princess. As an infant, Flame Princess was chaotic and free spirited—she was even said and proven to be more powerful than her father, Flame King. After hearing this, the King ordered a messenger to send his daughter away from the Fire Kingdom to "wander into the outside world to perish." She was left in a nearby forest with a Crystal Lumberjack, but wandered away laughing and burning her surroundings. When Flame Princess wandered near the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum noticed this and, while wearing a fire suit, returned her to the Fire Kingdom. Once there, Bubblegum told Flame King to keep his baby under control or that she would do so herself. Flame King initially denies having a daughter, but admits his parentage when Bubblegum insists that he take her back. They come to an agreement and decide to trap the royal baby in a giant lantern for the rest of her life to ensure that she could never usurp her father's position in the Fire Kingdom. Despite this, she seems to have made friends and grown up talking to Flambo through her lantern. It was not until fourteen years later in "Incendium" when she was allowed to be released by her father after Flambo finds her a boyfriend. It is believed that Flame Princess was a handful as a kid despite growing up in a lantern as Flame King described her as "totally evil and destructive." Even so, she was only released because he believed that "Prince Finn" was a cold-blooded killer who would suit his daughter perfectly. After leaving the Fire Kingdom to be with Finn, she resided in the grasslands inside a fire hut—no longer wanting to be influenced by the evil of her kingdom. Flame Princess discovers that her emotions are unstable and can destroy the world from the core in "Burning Low" when Princess Bubblegum tries to stop her from kissing Finn due to the burst of intense romance. Finn and Flame Princess, on the other hand, want to become more physical in their relationship. Despite the danger they impose on the world, Finn ignores it and risks kissing Flame Princess—almost destroying Earth's core. This near total-fatal event strengthened the bond between the couple and also made Flame Princess more aware and cautious of her emotions and elemental powers, despite still not fully understanding how to control them. Meanwhile, Flame King believed his daughter was pure evil and had intentions to drag her down again. Once he found Flame Princess's new home and began haunting her with evil whispers, she was frightened and feared that she was truly evil and could not fight her blood. She kept this to herself for awhile until she finally came clean to Finn, so he took her on a quest of heroes to prove to her she is not evil and shift her alignment to good. This made her happy and no longer scared of her past or her family, as she was good at heart. She begins having dinners with "the less evil side" of her family and occasionally her father, as well as regular adventures with Finn and Jake. As her relationship with Finn played out, they began going on dates and picnics. One of these picnics were interrupted when a fight between Flame Princess and a passing-by Ice King breaks out, causing Finn to have a strange dream. Realizing the fight is what caused the dream, Finn caused another fight by writing both Flame Princess and Ice King a rude letter from the other. Although he had the dream again, Cosmic Owl appeared and told him that "You (He) blew it." This confirms that Flame Princess is indeed important and has an unknown special link to Ice King and the Cosmic Owl. Waking up from the dream and discovering that Flame Princess has destroyed the Ice Kingdom and nearly killed Ice King, Finn stops the fight and confesses he was the one who wrote the letters because he needed to see the dream again and learn what it meant. Flame Princess was hurt and ignored her boyfriend's explanation, ranting on that her letter included personal things that he used against her. She then breaks up with Finn and runs off into the sunset in confusion. After her break up with Finn, Flame Princess had trouble controlling her emotions again, claiming she does not want to feel that way and Princess Bubblegum observes her. Not remembering that Bubblegum was the one who locked her away as a child, Flame Princess befriends the fellow princess and allows her to run test on her so she can understand herself better. While talking to Cinnamon Bun when Princess Bubblegum leaves Flame Princess unattended, he tells her that Bubblegum is evil. The fire princess is shocked and questions him, so he reminds her that when she locked her in the lantern as a child was pretty evil. Flame Princess then has a flashback and remembers what Bubblegum and Flame King did to her, recalling why she grew up in a lantern in the first place. She then has an outburst after discovering the betrayal of another friend, screaming "Is everyone hiding something?!" The princess then sets off, back to her kingdom for the first time since she left it behind her. After returning home, Flame Princess realizes she is more powerful than her father and overthrows him—putting him into the lantern where he trapped her during her past life and becoming the new ruler of the Fire Kingdom. She brings her only true friend Cinnamon Bun with her as he leaves his Candy Kingdom days behind to become the princess's new servant. Flame Princess claims she will not be sucked back into the evil, and she makes the new rule of the Fire Kingdom "honesty." When Bubblegum learns that Flame Princess and Cinnamon Bun left she was outraged and went with Finn to track them down to the kingdom. Flame Princess tells them that she overthrew her father, to enact a new regime of honesty within the Fire Kingdom. Stating that her place is in ruling the weak and vicious fire people, Flame Princess tells Finn they are no longer "going out"; however, Flame Princess adds that she and Finn can still be friends. It is unknown where her standing on Princess Bubblegum is, or how she intends to proceed with her relationship with her father, but Flame Princess seems to be calm and at peace with herself while figuring out who she really is in her heart. In Red Throne, Flame Princess is shown on her throne giving advice to the people of the Fire Kingdom. Her father, trapped above her, is yelling at her. Her assistant then comes over and gives Flame Princess some tea. Then, Don John enters and helps her father escape. She tries to overpower them but finds her powers have been weakened because her tea was poisoned. Cinnamon Bun then comes in and he and Flame Princess escape on a fire wolf. They go to Finn to ask him to help them to overpower her father. Finn agrees, but only to spend time with Flame Princess. She makes it perfectly clear that she does not have feelings for him anymore. They go back to the Fire Kingdom after retrieving Finn's flame-proof suit, and although CB creates a plan of attack, Finn just runs in to the palace in an attempt to impress the princess. She won't let him hurt her people though, so they are captured. CB comes in to save them, but is unsuccessful, punching out 2 guards and retrieving the key to the dungeon jail cells. After Don John enters and helps her father escape. She tries to overpower them but finds her powers have been weakened because her tea was poisoned. Cinnamon Bun then comes in and he and Flame Princess escape on a fire wolf. They go to Finn to ask him to help them to overpower her father. Finn agrees, but only to spend time with Flame Princess. She makes it perfectly clear that she does not have feelings for him anymore. They go back to the Fire Kingdom after retrieving Finn's flame-proof suit, and although CB creates a plan of attack, Finn just runs in to the palace in an attempt to impress the princess. She won't let him hurt her people though, so they are captured. CB comes in to save them, but is unsuccessful, punching out 2 guards and retrieving the key to the dungeon jail cells. After Don John and Flame King, who are watching over Finn and FP, get distracted and start fighting each other, Cinnamon Bun comes in and unlocks the cell. As they escape, CB is shot by one of the fire people, causing him to become fully baked, and Flame Princess knocks out Don John, who had cast a spell on the fire people, causing the spell to break. They all stop attacking and CB makes a speech, stating that he loves Flame Princess, and they then hold hands and go to the throne. Flame Princess has a short temper and volatile personality; she usually has a calm demeanor, though with rather frequent tendencies to sudden and violent mood swings. She is described as "passionate" by Finn, "evil" by the Flame King, and "intense" by Pendleton Ward.[1] Flame Princess is bold, sensitive, and quick to judge. She is also very aggressive, as shown when she throws fireballs at her subjects just for whispering. However, although being ill-tempered, Flame Princess was shown to be able to control her anger well. Even though Jake, who is controlling Finn, embarrassed him in front of her less-evil family by making him dance his Baby Finn song, she didn't shout or rage at him when she figures out the bet, instead she thinks it's pretty hardcore of Jake to do that and then wishes Finn good luck. Since she was locked up when she was only an infant, Flame Princess is not educated properly and does not know much about the outside world of the Fire Kingdom. This is shown in "Hot to the Touch," where she was viewed to be examining flowers and was a bit surprised when she accidentally sets them on fire. She also does not know the definition of sneaking and eating, though she had served her family dinner in "Jake Suit." However, by now, she seems to have improved on her knowledge and had shown some intelligent traits. After Flame King started harassing her by calling her evil, Flame Princess started to fear that she is evil and wants to be good. Since she does not want to be influenced by evil people, she started spending time with her less-evil family members and was also upset when Cinnamon Bun told her that Bubblegum was evil in "Earth & Water." She had also been helping her citizens with their problems and making them happy once she becomes the ruler of the Fire Kingdom, showing the helpful and caring side that lies beneath her tough exterior. Flame Princess shows her passion for burning things in "Vault of Bones," where she revealed that she thinks destroying stuff is fun. She seems to be very enthusiastic about burning things. She prefers to burn through places and creatures rather than using other methods to explore the dungeon. If she gets overexcited in burning things, she will shoot fire at random places and destroy whatever she likes. However, she eventually becomes aware of her powers and states that she'll only destroy evil things, which was proven to be true when she denies Finn in hurting her people due to them being entranced in "The Red Throne." After the events of "Frost & Fire," Flame Princess becomes more aware of trusting people and getting into relationships. She seems to have become more serious and dislikes how people "hide" facts from her. She wonders if "everybody is hiding something" and wants people to be completely honest so that she can get to know them better and as well not getting herself tricked. Wanting everybody to be trustworthy, Flame Princess enacted a rule in the Fire Kingdom to be completely honest after she overthrows her father and became the new ruler, no longer wanting to be fooled again. Being a fire elemental, Flame Princess is able to conjure up flames at will, transform other citizens of the Fire Kingdom into Flambits, transform into a larger, more dangerous form composed purely of fire, hurl fireballs that can vary in size, and separate her body into distinctly separate groups of flames. She appears to be able to consciously extinguish fire she has created; she does this when she notices Finn crying. She has the ability to float and move very quickly, both of which leave a trail of flames. Her weakness is water, shown after unintentionally setting off some of Princess Bubblegum's liquid pyrotechnics and when she puts her hand into a pond. The liquid pyrotechnics caused her to become unconscious, and touching the water in the pool caused her pain. The fires that Flame Princess makes are a part of her, and stomping on or dousing the fire hurts her. However, after her second appearance, she was shown to be able to handle a part of her flames being doused, as shown in "Burning Low" and "Vault of Bones," where Finn puts out her fire in both episodes and she did not react or show any signs of pain. She also has a partial weakness in ice, shown when Ice King throws his groceries (which were frozen) at her, when one of the Snow Monsters hugs her and when the ice king, while fighting a furious flame princess gave her a noogie with his ice controlled tower with hands made out of snow, all three which hurt or douse her. When she is exposed to extreme romance, her elemental matrix will become unstable, and she would burn through the Earth's crust and set off a series of reactions, causing a meltdown that would burn up the planet from the inside. This reaction was started when Finn kissed her in "Burning Low," but the crisis was averted. She can unleash small blasts of fire by using her fingers and throw disks of fire as seen in "Ignition Point." She can emit a continuous flamethrower from her hands, but the length of time she can sustain it is debatable. She has a Scatter Fire ability, in which she emits four manipulable bolts of fire. She can also make a Flame Sword, in which she concentrates an isolated flame, extending from her arm, that is intense enough to glow blue. Immediately following that, she used a Dash ability that sent massive pieces of shrapnel from a steel door (which she had just cleaved into four pieces) in all directions, as seen in "Vault of Bones." Also in the episode, she reveals that she can sense that a tree is not made of wood by using her Heat Sense. She does not leave a fire trail when she walks now, and she says she is a "42" (out of 100) at sending very weak, controlled bolts of fire. This indicates that she has gained considerable control over her abilities since "Burning Low," as seen in "Vault of Bones." She has full manipulation of her body, morphing it into asymmetrical flames at will. Her father also has this ability, and it may be the norm among fire elementals this is shown when she first steps into her new house. She can shoot beams of fire from the center of the gem on her forehead, as shown in "Frost & Fire." She is also able melt the icicles that the Ice King creates without touching it when they fly towards her. She shows the ability to heal when healing Cinnamon Bun, as seen in "Earth & Water." Although, she could just be melting the area around the wound back into place or cooking his skin to make it brown again, as she is made of fire and Cinnamon Bun is made of a dough substance. In "The Red Throne," Flame Princess loses some of her abilities when she is poisoned by her handmaiden, who is acting on behalf of Flame King. This causes her flame-hair to fall down, and Finn notes she is relatively cool to the touch. Flame King notes at the end of the episode that she is even weaker than before due to the poisoning, but it is unclear if its effects are temporary or long-term. In the episode, Flame Princess does not seem to have most of her usual flame-blasting or shifting abilities. This also proves that besides water, Flame Princess can also be weakened with poisons. Flame Princess has long orange-red hair about waist-length that is like fire and as such flows above her head. She has black eyes that sparkle white and yellow in the light of her fire. Her arms are also portrayed as thicker than the majority of characters. Her skin is yellow-orange and she usually wears a orange-red dress under a light orange surcoat with hot pink trimming. At first, she does not wear shoes, though her dress usually hides her feet from view. She has two diamond-shaped, red gems; one on her forehead and the other on the front of her dress. The red gem on her dress is shown to be a part of her dress and not her exemplified when Flame Princess had a different outfit on in "Ignition Point." When her flames are doused, her skin changes to a pinkish-gray hue, and her hair falls down her back and becomes a dull shade of maroon. Once in dry conditions, she returns to her normal appearance quickly. When Flame Princess is deprived of oxygen she turns a light shade of blue, as seen in "Burning Low." In "Ignition Point" she is shown with her hair in two side-buns and she begins to wear shoes. The animatic also showed her wearing a choker, which was later removed. n "Vault of Bones" she has a strapless dress and her hair appears to be shorter than usually seen. In "Earth & Water" she wears a casual white dress with a peach-colored, short-sleeved surcoat, a hot pink sash and a pair of red boots that are about knee-length. Her hair was being worn down and was longer. During her flashback when she was a baby, she wears a red t-shirt that is about her baby size and a rock diaper. Later in the episode, she wears a Flame King-like suit of armor and a crown that is similar to Flame King's.

Fourth is Ghost Princess. Ghost Princess (formerly Warrior Princess) makes her first appearance in "Prisoners of Love," where she is kidnapped by the Ice King. She also makes appearances in "What is Life?" in Ice King's Imagination Zone and in "Loyalty to the King," as one of the princesses who wanted to marry Nice King. In the latter Jake yells at her to make her go away, which makes her think that Nice King hates her and causes her to cry. She seems to be very shy and sensitive. She is the main character in "Ghost Princess" where she discovers the cause of her death and ascends to the 50th dead world with Clarence. Ghost Princess was formerly a ruler of an unknown kingdom, which she ruled under the name "Warrior Princess." One day, a battle started between the forces of Warrior Princess and and the forces of her lover, Clarence, to see who will rule with Warrior Princess's kingdom. During the battle, Clarence murdered Warrior Princess. Since she could not remember who killed her, she continued walking the mortal plane as a ghost, waiting to ascend to the Dead World. Warrior Princess is Ghost Princess' past self and the leader of her kingdom's army. She was killed by another army's leader, Clarence (even though they were in love) in a battle for her kingdom. Apparently, she liked Clarence both when she was alive and as a ghost. She is transparent,[1] light blue in color, and wears a floating tiara with a green gem. Upon close inspection, the dress she wears is actually attached to her head. Her overall appearance is much like that of a traditional "floating sheet" ghost, and similar to Raggedy Princess' appearance. She has unusual eyes compared to most Adventure Time characters. When she was alive, Ghost Princess was Warrior Princess, who wore brown armor and had long blonde hair. She had green skin and a tiara with a green gem. She harnesses powers similar to the elementary "ghost" - she can move through objects, and can float.

Fifth was Hot Dog Princess. Hot Dog Princess makes her first appearance in "Trouble in Lumpy Space." She is one of five invited to a Mallow Tea Ceremony. She later appears in "Prisoners of Love," in which she is kidnapped by Ice King. She is one of two princesses that help chip the ice off Jake after he was frozen by Ice King. After that, she appears in "Business Time," where she is attacked by Battle Cube. After Finn, Jake, and the Business Men save her, she tries to kiss Finn. However, he doesn't want to get kissed by her because he says that she smells like "old hot dog water." She also appears in "The Limit," with her Hot Dog Knights. Her kingdom is the Hot Dog Kingdom. Hot Dog Princess is one of many princesses in "Loyalty to the King" who wants to marry Nice King. When Nice King is walking in circles with Skeleton Princess and Purple Princess he stands on top of her. In "Princess Monster Wife," the bottom half of her body was stolen. In "The Lich," the gem from her crown was taken by Finn and Jake as she slept. Like many other princesses, she appears to harbor a crush on Finn. She is a hot dog who possesses some canine-like aspects to her look, including a muzzle, fluffed ears, and paws that allow her to walk on all fours. She also can bark, as shown in "Prisoners of Love." However, she still possesses various aspects that keep to her food origin: her tail is bound and tied like a sausage link and, according to Finn, she "smells of old hot dog water." She is much larger than her Hot Dog Knights, who are regular sized hot dogs (they are also bipedal, unlike her). She is always trying to kiss Finn whenever he saves her or does something nice for her and Finn is always trying to avoid it because she smells like old hot dog water. Her voice is high and squeaky. She wears a tiny, golden crown, with a red gem in the front.

Sixth is Lumpy Space Princess. Lumpy Space Princess (often referred to by her initials, LSP) is the princess of Lumpy Space. She is one of the three most recurring princess including Flame Princess and Princess Bubblegum. Finn and Jake have both traveled to Lumpy Space as well as to her parents' residence after she accidentally bit Jake in "Trouble in Lumpy Space." According to the events in "Princess Day" she is not recognized by the chair of princesses, partially because her dramatic attitude and the fact that she is no longer the heir to Lumpy Space. Starting from the episode "To Cut a Woman's Hair," Lumpy Space Princess was living on her own in the woods of Ooo. According to her story in "The Monster," she lived among wolves, was banished, and began terrorizing a small village in order to eat their crops. She had returned to Lumpy Space, but as of "Princess Monster Wife," she decided to go back to living on her own in the woods as a hobo, presumably going back home every now and again to visit her parents. Lumpy Space Princess looks like a purple cloud and speaks in a somewhat deep, nasal voice, like most Lumpy Space People. She has sharp teeth as well as a yellow star on her forehead that glows while she is floating. There appears to be short hair on her body, which she claims to be more of her "lumps." When she punches herself (saying she can be "smooth"), she looks like a ball with arms. She is not seen wearing a crown, like most other princesses; however, the star on her head probably represents royalty, given that the only other Lumpy Space People with that characteristic are her parents. The star on her head is actually a jewel that goes very deep into her, as shown in the episode "The Lich." When using all the jewels collected to open the Enchiridion book, Lumpy Space Princess' star jewel just bounced off and was the only jewel not able to be used in the process. Like most Lumpy Space People, she has no legs or feet, but can float. Also, she can infect someone with the lumps if she bites a person with her teeth. As she says, "It's, like, werewolf rules." She can choose not to float if she wishes. This is shown in "Trouble in Lumpy Space," during the Mallow Tea Ceremony. As the yellow star on her head grew dim, she began to be influenced by gravity, fell and accidentally bit Jake. It is shown in "Gotcha!" that even when Lumpy Space Princess is fully capable of floating, she can still fall accidentally. In the video game, she is shown to be able to increase her size when she consumes a can of beans. She also gains the ability to rip holes in space to travel between Lumpy Space and Ooo, as well as fire dark black plasma-like objects. In Game Creator, her power attack is "Rainbow Spew," where she gains the ability to spit out rainbows. Lumpy Space Princess acts like a bratty, apathetic, sassy, attention-seeking and willfully ignorant teenager, often texting on her phone. She is the archetype of the teenage valley-girl "princess" affecting a self-centered, often rude persona. Her off-putting personality may actually be a way for her to cope with her own insecurities about her appearance. In "The Lich" her star jewel did not fit into the Enchiridion, however this may be because she is not the actual ruler of Lumpy Space; her parents are. Lumpy Space Princess can be ostensibly unmoved and uncaring about what goes on around her, using such words as "sure," "whatever," and "fine" frequently. She can also be physically apathetic and unwilling to make an effort, as shown in "Gotcha!" when she reluctantly helped Finn and Jake carry rocks, but complained the entire time (even though it was only two small rocks). She prefers to be the center of attention. When people ignore her, she will yell things out to regain the spotlight, such as in "The Creeps" when she interrupted Finn by talking about her relationship with Brad. She also became upset (and violent) when another group performed the song she chose during the talent show in "Five Short Graybles," and again when Finn and Jake took the win out from under her. This is also shown in "Apple Wedding", where she revealed that she thinks that every party is her party and tries to ruin Tree Trunks' wedding by convincing that it was her party. She did not give up when Finn tries to block her and crawled to the ceremony instead, while yelling for everybody to pay attention to her. She even show-off her bouquet just to let everyone pay attention to her. She often misinterprets things and jumps to conclusions, as shown in "It Came from the Nightosphere" when she saw Hot Dog Princess's soul being sucked into Marceline's dad's mouth, and became upset for not being invited to the "party." She will also create drama where none exists, such as in "The Monster" and "Gotcha!" where she assigns names and personalities to animals and insects in order to act out romance-driven storylines. She tends to lose her temper and make fun of people, but she can sometimes attempt to be nice towards others. For example, when Jake contracts the lumps she agrees to help and takes Finn and Jake to Lumpy Space for the cure in "Trouble in Lumpy Space" and was forgiving towards Finn after he yelled at her in the same episode. She was also at the hospital, apparently concerned for Princess Bubblegum, in "Mortal Recoil."

Seventh is Muscle Princess. Muscle Princess (also called Princess Muscles) makes her first appearance in "What is Life?" in the circle of princesses Ice King shows Neptr in his imagination zone. She makes a second appearance in "Loyalty to the King" when she is seen in the crowd wanting to marry "Nice King." She makes her third appearance in "To Cut a Woman's Hair" when Finn tries to get a lock of her hair, but she quickly misunderstands him and wants him to get "more serious about loving her." In her appearance in "Princess Monster Wife," she is seen with another group of princesses, complaining that "Ice King" stole her left arm to make his "Princess Monster Wife." She lives in a castle in the forest. Ice King kidnaps her at the end of the episode "Betty," but she breaks free from her icy restraints and proceeds to pommel him mercilessly. As her name states, she is a very muscular princess. She is very large and tall, green skinned, and wears dark-blue boots decorated with some type of symbol. Originally, the boots had yellow stars. Afterwards, the boots have light-blue hearts, but in "Princess Monster Wife," the hearts are yellow. She has a small yellow crown on her head. She usually carries a dumbbell and works out her arms. In the episode "To Cut a Woman's Hair" it is revealed she has a deep masculine voice. Her hair is short with two heart-shaped buns on each side of her head; she claims she doesn't make her hair beautiful so people will notice her muscles instead. Her crown, skirt, hairstyle, boots, and lips were redesigned after her cameo in "What is Life?" and she no longer has visible veins, which were part of her original design.

Eighth is Princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum (full name Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum,[1] often called PB and on occasion Bonnie, Peebles, P-Bubs, or other nicknames) is a main character and the most recurring Princess on the series Adventure Time, and first appeared in the animated short. She is a scientist, inventor, and ruler over the Candy Kingdom. According to the events in "Princess Day" she is considered a registered princess. Bubblegum takes on the physical appearance of being 18 years of age (as of debut, her current biological age is 19). As Finn said to her in "The Vault," "PB, you're like a bazillion years old! You're not freaking 19, what the heck?!" Her age appearance can change with a loss of candy biomass: she takes on a 13-year old appearance due to the events of "Mortal Recoil" but returns to the age of 18 due to gaining new biomass in "Too Young." However, she also states in "Goliad" that she knows that she is not going to live forever, implying that although her life is long, it is limited. Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum is implied to have formed in the years immediately following the Mushroom War, as a massive, blob-like creature made of pink gum which first appeared in "Simon & Marcy" having taken root in much of the ruined city. Back then the future Princess Bubblegum served as an ally for the two survivors, providing them with cover and escape from the mutants that pursued them, and provided Simon with the soup he wanted for the young Marceline. As shown in the final cutscene of the game Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON'T KNOW!, she was created in the gum, and after she emerged, she learned to think, feel and be independent. Her sentient "parents" remained far beneath the Candy Kingdom, as a massive blob of bubblegum. They were eventually released into Ooo after they were defeated. Centuries later she became the ruler of the Candy Kingdom. Though not much else is said about her past, there are some allusions to her relatives (e.g. Uncle Gumbald, mentioned in "Susan Strong"). It is implied that Finn has saved Princess Bubblegum many times, though she winds up saving him in the episodes "Dungeon" and "Lady & Peebles," and throughout the series learns to defend herself with science. It also seems that she has had previous run-ins with the teenaged Marceline The Vampire Queen (who is the only known character who calls her by her real name Bonnibel or just Bonnie,) but both of them are now close friends. In the past she created Lemongrab (her first experiment gone wrong), then sent him away to live a sheltered life inside his own castle. Princess Bubblegum also performs other scientific experiments, which vary from highly successful to catastrophic. In the second season's two-part finale, "Mortal Folly" and "Mortal Recoil," she sends Finn and Jake on a quest to stop the Lich from killing everyone in the Land of Ooo. She gives Finn the Gauntlet of the Hero Billy, as it is the only known weapon that can harm the Lich, and a sweater she made herself. The Ice King captures Princess Bubblegum and chases after Finn and Jake to get their blessing to marry her, but he accidentally drops the princess into a pit of green liquid. She is soon melted into a pile of pink-brown candy goo, and is rushed to the hospital. It is soon revealed that the spirit of the Lich has possessed the princess and eventually warps her into a giant monster that nearly tears apart the Candy Kingdom. Finn enlists the power of Ice King to immobilize her with a very freezing ice. Unfortunately, the frozen princess topples over and shatters to pieces. The doctors reassemble her but lack all the necessary pieces to put her back together, reducing her age to 13 (the same age as Finn at the time). According to Adam Muto, her body was composed of only enough reclaimed biomass to be an adolescent, and therefore she turned into one.[2] As a 13-year-old, Princess Bubblegum is technically younger than the Earl of Lemongrab and he claims his right to the throne until she turns 18 again. After failed attempts of pranking the Earl until he leaves, Princess Bubblegum is forced to restore herself to her 18-year-old form with the contribution of biomass (candy) from the Candy People and a hug (and kiss) from Finn. After reverting to her proper age and size in "Too Young," she acts as if the events that happened earlier that same day (while she was 13) actually happened five years ago.[citation needed] Oddly, in "The Vault", it is revealed that Princess Bubblegum existed during the previous life of Finn's incarnation Shoko, who claimed that the princess stated that she was 19 and not 18, apparently lying about her age. In "Burning Low," Princess Bubblegum reveals that Flame Princess is physically unstable, and she prevents Flame Princess's Elemental Matrix from causing the end of the world: she guides Jake to block the hole resulting from the kiss between Finn and Flame Princess, thus cutting off Flame Princess's oxygen supply and stopping the reaction (and nearly suffocating her along with Finn, who had jumped down after her). She also admits to Jake that Flame Princess is unaware that she is the one who locked her away as a baby. During the events of "Lady & Peebles," Princess Bubblegum and Lady Rainicorn track the missing Finn and Jake into an uncharted ice cave, with the belief that Ice King has captured them. After surviving dangerous encounters within the dungeon's environment, it is revealed that Ricardio set up the situation to lure Bubblegum into the cave and force her to marry him, tying Lady Rainicorn into a knot and having already poisoned Finn and Jake with Zanoits. Princess Bubblegum challenges him to a fist fight and defeats him by ripping his newly attached limbs away at their exposed sinews. She then drags Finn, Jake, and Ice King back to the Candy Kingdom on Lady's back, creating a new heart for Ice King out of "Ricardio's sinews, toffee and maracas." She is also the first person to learn of Lady Rainicorn's pregnancy (apart from Lady Rainicorn herself). Princess Bubblegum patches up her rocky relationship with Lemongrab in "You Made Me" by making him a Lemongrab 2, so he will have a friend who truly understands him. At the end of the episode, the princess bids them a fond farewell and they both invite her to visit anytime, indicating that the three of them are on good terms. In "All Your Fault," however, she sends Finn and Jake on a mission because the Lemongrab clones have run out of food. Finn and Jake, upon arriving, find out that the Lemongrabs have been using food to create candy people, because Princess Bubblegum accidentally left the recipe for making candy people there. Luckily, after Lemonjon turned himself into food after almost destroying the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum erased the Candy life formula from their minds. In the Season 4 finale, she is the first person to realize that Billy is possessed by The Lich, and tries to warn Finn and Jake, yet it is too late. In "The Suitor," Peppermint Butler tried to find her a suitor which was later chosen to be Braco. Despite of all of Braco's attempts to win her heart, she does not seem to have developed any emotions for him and she claims that Braco will never be happy with her. However, she created a robotic clone of herself to be Braco's partner. PB later admitted that she loved Braco in the same ways she loves all candy people but she cannot be put into a relationship. Throughout the rest of season five she is seen focusing on all of her science projects and isolating herself in her lab. In "Earth & Water" a flashback specifically reveals that 15 years ago when Flame Princess was born a messenger of the Fire Kingdom gives Flame King word that his offspring will be more powerful than he could ever dream to be. The Flame King tells the messenger to leave the baby in the woods to perish. The messenger could not bear to let the baby perish, so he left her with a Crystal Lumberjack, whose house Flame Princess promptly burns. The lumberjack screams in shock, and Flame Princess runs into the forest, burning trees. Princess Bubblegum sees this, and, wearing a protective suit, returns Flame Princess to the Fire Kingdom. She tells Flame King that he should not let her wander in the woods because she is too dangerous. Princess Bubblegum tells Flame King to find a way to contain Flame Princess's power, and he proceeds to do so by locking Flame Princess up. The scene changes to Flame Princess in her lantern, and the flashback ends. Aside from her scientific prowess, she has many abilities and talents. She has spoken German in "Frost & Fire," "What Have You Done?," "Go With Me, "The Vault," and "James," and is capable of understanding Lady Rainicorn, who speaks Korean, suggesting she knows the language. In "What Was Missing" she manages to successfully play BMO as a high-tech instrument, and in "Dream of Love," she combined her scientific abilities with her musical talents at her concert. There is a possibility she may be a good whistler as she was shown practicing for a Whistling Choir Death Match Championship, even though in the scene where you saw and heard her practicing her whistling was no more than unimpressive and off-tune. She is also an ambidextrous writer as she wrote with her left hand in "Slumber Party Panic," "Goliad," and "What Was Missing" and her right hand in "Five Short Graybles," "Burning Low," and "The Lich." Princess Bubblegum's scientific aptitude is shown in "Slumber Party Panic" where she concocts a potion to reanimate dead Candy People and "Five Short Graybles" when she creates the "most perfect sandwich" that has ever existed. She also created Lemongrab, Goliad, Stormo and Lemongrab 2. In "Lady & Peebles," she shows her capabilities in fighting when she fought in hand-to-hand combat with Ricardio. She also demonstrated her strength when she carried an injured Lady Rainicorn, as well as healing and rescuing Finn, Jake, and the Ice King when she brought them to the Candy Kingdom. It was shown again in "James," where she carried Finn and Jake far away. She is observant as seen "Sky Witch" as she looked at her environment to figure out where to go and where Maja most likely hid Hambo. Her crown and matching earrings are capable of blocking the wearer's mind from the Lich's influence, as she reveals in "Mortal Folly." The gem of power is also used for the Enchiridion (book) in "The Lich." Curiously, Princess Bubblegum seems to age differently than other candy people seen in the show. In "Princess Cookie" she is seen in a flashback visiting an orphanage for candy children. She appears to be the same age as she is now, while Baby Snaps (one of the orphans) had physically aged since then. Also, in the promo art for "Burning Low," Flame Princess appears to be very young, about 5 years old, while Princess Bubblegum is standing next to her lamp but still has the same appearance of being 18. It seems that more candy biomass given or taken away can change her age as seen in "Too Young." She is depicted as being in her 18-year-old or 19-year-old form 15 years ago in "Earth & Water," suggesting that she has been perpetually 18 for some time. This might be why the suitors in "The Suitor" had all aged considerably while waiting to court her. She remarks to Ricardio in "Lady and Peebles" that she knows about building a body from biomass, and a pink, gum-like substance with a face is seen 1,000 years in the past in "Simon and Marcy." This substance was later revealed in Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON'T KNOW! to be her parents: "About a thousand years ago, I gestated in this sentient pink soup." In "The Vault," Finn grasps that Princess Bubblegum is "like a bajillion years old" after experiencing a flashback to a past life in the early days of the Candy Kingdom, where Princess Bubblegum is the same age she is now. In "Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON'T KNOW!," she is given a current age (as of the middle of season 5) of 827. Princess Bubblegum loves (most of) her subjects and has been known to defend them tirelessly when trouble brews. In "Princess Cookie," her dedication to her Kingdom is shown when she visits a Candy Orphanage and spends some time cheering up the children. Princess Bubblegum has a strong sense of morality and participates in politics outside the Candy Kingdom. She is very noble and intelligent, perhaps the most intelligent person in the Land of Ooo. Princess Bubblegum is a highly cultured and educated ruler with an undying passion for science. In "Slumber Party Panic," she attempts to revive the dead Candy People, accidentally creating a horde of zombie Candy People instead. In her dedication, she sometimes drives herself to exhaustion with her experiments such as the perfect sandwich in "Five Short Graybles" and the eponymous character in "Goliad." Though ordinarily sweet and good-natured, Princess Bubblegum shows a malicious aspect of her personality whenever she is crossed, as toward the Duke of Nuts for eating all of the royal pudding and supposedly ruining her appearance. In "Apple Wedding," she was willing to search the King of Ooo's blimp for evidence to support her (valid) suspicions against him, believing him to be a fraud. When the King of Ooo counters her proof, he accuses her of snooping. In her rush to silence him, she arrests him, and when the wedding guests unanimously dissent, she arrests all of them as well, however she releases them within an hour after seeing the love between Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig. Even with her kind disposition, her moral code is not as strict as Finn's. She sometimes says morbid or inappropriate things, such as when Finn picks up a paralysis poison in "The Other Tarts," she says, "That's paralyzing potion, Finn! Don't touch it, or it'll paralyze you forever!" and then giggles. Many darker things are briefly shown in several episodes such as skeletons cuffed to the walls in hidden chambers as shown in "Ricardio the Heart Guy." Another example of such behavior can be witnessed in "James," as Princess Bubblegum was willing to resort to sabotage and forced sacrifice in order to survive. Also, in "What Have You Done?," she displays a non-hesitant willingness to torture Ice King after he infects the Candy Kingdom with a Freezer Burn flu (in an attempt to woo the Princess) and refuses to assist her in curing them by screaming voluntarily. However, in this case, she does understand what she was attempting to do was wrong, and cries in stress and guilt when Finn exposes this. In "The Lich," she is shown randomly cutting the limbs off of tiny round creatures with scissors and reattaching them in different places when Finn sneaks in, although the creatures show no pain and seem perfectly happy to be reconfigured. When she is 13 years old in "Too Young," she exhibits a playful attitude and a willingness to perform pranks with Finn. Just before Princess Bubblegum is returned to her normal age she mentions that she enjoyed temporarily being 13 because she was free from the responsibilities that came with being ruler of the Candy Kingdom and that she could act like a kid again. In Princess Bubblegum's own words, being thirteen was "bloobalooby," while being 18 was "plop-dumps and waggle-sags." Princess Bubblegum acts noticeably more childlike when she is not in her role as the princess. She dresses and talks more casually when she is not busy with her work, as seen in "Video Makers" and "What Was Missing." As a princess, she is prim, poised, and straight-laced, but is quite capable of loosening up and dressing/acting like a regular teenager with her friends. In the episode "Wizard Battle," Princess Bubblegum's kiss (on the mouth) is the prize of winning the Wizard Battle. When she is being displayed on a blimp as a prize, she appears to be rather cooperative with the idea and even shows off a bit. She regularly organizes and attends events and showpieces such as scientific conferences, parties, and talent shows. After the events in "Mortal Recoil," Princess Bubblegum is afraid of her own mortality, and since then, she has been more of a "mysterious" character. She worries what would become of the Candy Kingdom if she dies, as pointed out in the episode "Goliad." She considers the possibility of living forever is not scientifically possible yet so she creates an heir in the form of Goliad. Princess Bubblegum is also very confident in herself and science, as shown in the episode "Lady & Peebles" when Lady Rainicorn is discussing the dangers. Princess Bubblegum believes that she cannot lose as long as she has science on her side. In "Wizards Only, Fools" she also shows disbelief towards magic, labeling it as "scientific principles presented like mystical hoodoo." She also claims that "All magic is science," and people just do not know what are they doing so they call it magic despite frequent instances of magic actually existing in the land of Ooo. But even so, she is also shown to use magic frequently like when she made the bread to make the perfect sandwich in "Five Short Graybles." She also seems to respect the wizards knowing that she has close relations to the Grand Master Wizard. She even participated in the Wizard Battle and slapped Finn for ruining the "sanctity of Wizard Battle." She is shown to be a rational thinker in "Burning Low" where it is revealed she had Flame King lock Flame Princess away so her elemental matrix would not cause the world to be destroyed. In the episode "Earth & Water," Princess Bubblegum's history with Flame Princess is examined and it is shown that 15 years before she found an infant Flame Princess wandering through the forest towards the Candy Kingdom and returned her to Flame King (who had ordered for Flame Princess be abandoned in the wilderness), demanding that he find a way to contain his daughter's power or she will do so herself. Also, she is an avid trumpet player, as seen in the episode "Bad Timing."

Nineth was Raggedy Princess. Raggedy Princess makes her first appearance in "Prisoners of Love," in which she is kidnapped by Ice King. She also appears briefly at the meeting of Ooo royalty in "The Duke," "Mortal Recoil," and in "Loyalty to the King." Her most important role to date is in "Apple Thief," where she is seen lying down in a ditch. She tends to giggle while speaking to Finn, implying that she has a crush on him like several other princesses. In "Breezy," she was at Crab Princess's party, she can't reach the juice on her lap because she doesn't have any arms. It is revealed in "Princess Day" that she is considered a registered princess. Raggedy Princess appears to be made of worn-out material like a rag doll, and her body looks similar to a torn sock. Her mouth seems to be stitched together, but the stitches are loose enough for her to open it. Her left eye is a light green button, and her right eye is a hole. On the right side of her dress, there is a light brown patch sewn on. She has no arms. She wears a piece of glass on her head in place of a crown. She also has brown hair that may be made of yarn or other material, possibly even a wig. One of her legs (possibly leggings or stockings) is pale blue and the other leg is striped with red and light grey, resembling socks of some sort. In the episode "Loyalty to the King," she along with the other princesses beat up the Ice King. Since she doesn't have arms, she kicks him. Raggedy Princess seems to be fairly quiet and shy. It is heavily implied that she has a crush on Finn, as she has blushed both times she's been in his presence. In "Sky Witch," Princess Bubblegum stated that Raggedy has zero self-respect. She has the ability to sew ripped things like Finn's backpack with her feet; Raggedy Princess is one of the princesses that helped to make him a new one after the original was ruined. It is not clear which other princesses helped, however. In "Sky Witch," it is mentioned that Raggedy Princess can sew anything in three seconds flat.

Tenth Princess is Skeleton Princess. Skeleton Princess (also known as Zombie Princess) first appears in the Ice King's Imagination Zone in "What is Life?" She later appears in "Loyalty to the King" as one of the princesses who is interested in the Nice King (Ice King's alter ego). She does not say much and seems to like biting things, as seen in "Loyalty to the King," when she repeatedly bit the metal bars of the cage she was in. She is also seen with Purple Princess and Hot Dog Princess walking in a circle with Nice King. According to Adam Muto, she rules the Boneyard Kingdom.[1] She appears again in the episode "Princess Monster Wife," in which she had her left leg stolen by the Ice King. Skeleton Princess makes another brief appearance in "Princess Potluck," in which Finn either does not recognize or does not remember her and refers to her by "heyyyy, youuu." She is one of the princesses that Ice King likes a particular body part of, as shown in "Princess Monster Wife. Skeleton Princess appears to be a skeleton wearing a battered dress with a lavender bodice and a grey-brown frayed or feathery-looking skirt and collar, as well as a pair of tall, dark slate gray boots. The color of her boots is the same color as her medium-length hair. She wears a small, gem-less three-pointed crown. She limps when she walks.

Eleventh Princess is Slime Princess. Slime Princess makes her appearance in "Prisoners of Love" where she is kidnapped by Ice King. She showed a lot of affection to Finn, even going as far as saying she wants to marry him for saving her and the other princesses, or at least until Jake told her that Finn "wets his pants constantly, all the time." She reappears in "Loyalty to the King," where she is the first princess to meet and befriend the "Nice King" in the park after misinterpreting his real name. And she again appears in "Video Makers" where Finn decides to use her in a scene for his movie where she does stunts around a river filled with alligators. Though she accidentally fell in the river, she ended up kissing the alligators instead of getting killed, ruining the scene for Finn. She also appears at the premiere of the film at Finn and Jake Movie Club. She is the ruler of the underground Slime Kingdom as shown in "Love Games". In "Princess Day", she and Breakfast Princess argue about their kingdom trade of one sugar for four eggs, then Breakfast Princess tells her she has an egg on her already, despite saying that she is an artist and it takes time to produce eggs. Slime Princess looks just as she sounds, like a glob of slime. The majority of her body is dull lime-green color, but she also has a yellow center. She has two arms, that when not being used may disappear back into her body. She wears a tiara similar to that of Princess Bubblegum, only the gem in the center is green, while Princess Bubblegum's is turquoise.

Twelfth Princess is Turtle Princess. Turtle Princess is a princess who is also the head of a library in the Land of Ooo. Her debut is in a cameo in Ice King's Imagination Zone in the episode "What is Life?" She appears again in "Loyalty to the King" as one of the many princesses who is interested in the Nice King (Ice King). However, he doesn't want to marry her, so on her way out, Nice King tells Finn and Jake to tell her she's been rejected. In "The Real You," she is at the library Finn and Jake go to so they can prepare for Princess Bubblegum's science barbecue. She is later mentioned in conjunction to the library in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I," when one of Ice King's confessionals mentions that an attempt to take her both lead to Finn and Jake's stopping him and having his library card revoked. In "Paper Pete," Turtle Princess is constantly trying to keep control of Finn's volume in the library as he tries to help the Pagelings defeat the Moldos. She ultimately confronts Finn, but is embarrassed to see him take off his shirt. She then blushed and ran off to continue her job of stacking books. In "Dream of Love," Turtle Princess opens a book to find Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig kissing inside it. Turtle Princess gives them a "hush" and they leave. She is one of the many princesses in the episode "Princess Monster Wife" to have her body parts stolen, showing that she is one of Ice King's favorite princesses. She has a part of her head stolen. In "Gotcha!," she is shown to be close friends with Lumpy Space Princess, with whom she shares the greeting of "Hey, girl." This extends to a personalized ringtone for Turtle Princess on Lumpy Space Princess' cell phone. It's implied she brings food to Lumpy Space Princess often. In the episode, she is impressed with Lumpy Space Princess' ability to attract "guys" (really wild animals Lumpy Space Princess has personified). She encourages Lumpy Space Princess to write a tell-all about how she used her lumps to attract Finn, as a way for Turtle Princess to learn to attract guys. By the episode's end, she enjoys Lumpy Space Princess' very different book, and has apparently started dating a vulture from Lumpy Space Princess' campsite named "Billy." She is also shown to ride around on a rocket sled when not at the library. She is also one of the toys that appear in "All the Little People" ironically spanking Xergiok, the Goblin King. However, as the time goes on, she goes corrupt and spanks Xergiok even more. Turtle Princess looks like a turtle with long yellow hair. She has a crown similar to that of Princess Bubblegum and Slime Princess, but with a green gem. She has a very deep voice (although she sports a much higher voice in "The Real You"). She also has a dark green shell and brownish-green skin. Her eyes appear to be slanted (they can be seen open in some episodes).

The last Princess is Wildberry Princess. Wildberry Princess is the ruler of the Wildberry Kingdom. She has a high-pitched voice and is a Wildberry Person. She makes her first appearance in the episode "Prisoners of Love," in which she is kidnapped by Ice King and forced to play an electric keyboard. She also helps chip away the ice surrounding Jake along with two other princesses after his body was frozen by Ice King. She makes a very short cameo at the beginning of "The Enchiridion!" when Finn catches Princess Bubblegum and appears to be smaller than her physical appearance. In "The Eyes," Ice King kidnaps her once again, but Finn and Jake save her. She also appears in "Loyalty to the King" as one of the Nice King's many admirers. In "Jake vs. Me-Mow," Wildberry Princess was almost assassinated by Me-Mow, from the Guild of Assassins, but saves herself by detaching her berries, although she says this is a medical condition. She is later seen in "Five Short Graybles." She is in the crowd at the talent show and gets hit by a basketball thrown by Lumpy Space Princess. In "Bad Little Boy," Wildberry Princess appears with several other princesses, trapped in a cage, saying: "Maybe this story is a new form of torture" to the Ice King about the fan fiction he is forcing them to hear. Marceline later frees her and the others, but they stay inside Ice King's castle to listen to Marceline's story. Wildberry Princess looks like a raspberry. She has a small gold crown, with a red gem on top of her stem. When her berries fall off, she resembles a cherry. When she gets mad her face turns the same shade of red her body is. Wildberry Princess can detach her berries from her body, which she says is a "medical condition." It is unknown whether she can control this ability or how harmful it is to her. In "Jake vs. Me-Mow" she stated that she needed a hospital after her berries fell off. All the Princesses are frozen in ice except their heads.

PB: Why did you capture us, Ice King?!

Everyone: Yeah!

LSP: I was, like, sleeping and you lumping capture me! What the lump, man?!

Ice King, formerly Simon Petrikov, is the former main antagonist and now supporting character of Adventure Time. His typical crime was to kidnap a princess and force her to marry him, which Finn and Jake foil every time. As his name suggests, Ice King is also his title, announcing himself as King of Ice; the ruler of the Ice Kingdom. His magical abilities are contained in, and can be controlled with, his crown, and he is therefore powerless without it. His crown is also the cause of his loss of sanity and transformation into a wizard. Due to his poor mental health, he is often misunderstood, making him a tragic hero in some cases, such as in "Mortal Recoil" and "I Remember You." Some time before the Mushroom War, he discovered the Enchiridion and bought the crown during his various expeditions around the world. Ice King's gender-swapped character is the Ice Queen, as seen in "Fionna and Cake." Ice King is a blue-skinned, elderly man with unusually pointy fingers, pointy toes, sharp teeth, and a long, goblin-like nose. He wears a dark blue tunic and has a large white beard that covers most of his body. Typically, the Ice King's weight varies in different episodes. Although his robe gives him the appearance of a fat and small/short man, Ice King's body is in fact exceptionally thin and tall. In "What is Life?," he is seen without his robe, and it is revealed that he sometimes looks short because he usually slouches. It is also revealed that Ice King doesn't have a proper underwear. In "What Have You Done?," Ice King reveals that he is on a diet. However, in "I Remember You," "Bad Little Boy," and "Princess Potluck" he is shown to be fatter than usual. Confusingly, his regular emaciated state is shown again in "Mystery Dungeon" and "A Glitch is a Glitch." Pendleton Ward explained in the commentary for "Loyalty to the King" on the Season 2 DVD set that Ice King frequently diets, but binges on food when depressed and regains weight. Ice King is rarely seen without his crown; without it he is powerless, and he is revealed to be balding with a tuft of white hair atop his head. The only times he has been seen in shoes was when he was working out before Slime Princess came to talk to him in "Loyalty to the King" and while playing basketball in "Simon and Marcy." Ice king has no visible ears when his beard/hair is removed in "Loyalty to the King" and "Mystery Dungeon." As Simon Petrikov, Ice King is a human male, with olive skin and dark brown hair. He prefers to wear a dark suit with a red bow tie and his trademark blue eye glasses. Before his curse, Simon had dark eyes, similar to Finn's, but afterwards his eyes turned white and remained so to the present day. When Ice King is wearing his magic crown, it gives him the power to control all forms of ice and snow. This includes, but is not limited to, throwing solid bolts of lightning made of ice, moving ice with telekinesis, creating living manifestations of ice, turning water into ice, flash freezing his enemies, and the ability to onset a wintry weather on cue. In "Thank You," the Ice King makes a full armor of ice and says that it is "invincible." However, Finn and Jake eventually chopped away the ice. Also, in the episode "Princess Potluck," it is shown that he can sense when someone is tampering with the snow and/or ice around the Ice Kingdom. However, it is not known if he can use this ability with snow outside of the Ice Kingdom. His beard is apparently prehensile, operating much like a limb with partial shape-changing abilities, which he can wield in close combat. His beard also forms tiny wings that allow him to fly, although he must have both his beard and crown to fly. Because of his quick temper and arguably slow wit, he is unable to wield his powers as effectively as he should, but has proven himself capable of swiftly defeating Finn and Jake when amply provoked, as shown in "When Wedding Bells Thaw" and "The Eyes." In "Loyalty to the King" he spouts blue fire like energy from his hands. Ice King can also play the drums, once demonstrating a drum solo, and owns two drum sets, one of which is a green one with "#1 Babe" across the front. The set consists of a bass drum, a floor tom, a snare, a crash cymbal, a ride cymbal and a hi-hat. His other drum set, a red one, is in terrible shape, and smashed to pieces in a corner of his castle. He can also play the keyboard fairly decently. The fact that he has so many instruments lying around his castle indicates that he has a fair amount of musical ability. Also, in "Simon & Marcy," Simon shows that he sings songs to entertain Marcy, who says his songs are "so good." His drum sticks can also be seen in the side pocket of his backpack in any post-apocalyptic flashback. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades," the Ice King is shown to have studied the Ice Ninja art of Fridjitzu, and that his sanctum is filled with all sorts of ninja-esque weaponry and memorabilia. Aside from his magic, Ice King owns a pair of nunchucks that he uses during the Wizard Battle to "cheat" as opposed to using his ice powers. Ice King also possesses a power known as "Wizard Eyes," which forces him to see certain things that normal people cannot. However, it also causes him to constantly see strange, nightmarish creatures. He notably used this power in "Mortal Recoil" when he witnessed the Lich take over the melted body of Princess Bubblegum. In "Mortal Recoil," as in the picture on the above-right, the camera briefly shows the viewer what the Ice King is seeing at the time. It gives the impression that the Ice King is imaginatively, completely insane. In the episode "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II," Simon Petrikov says that he saw strange visions while wearing the crown. In "Beyond this Earthly Realm," it is revealed that his Wizard Eyes allow him to see into the Spirit World, explaining that the freaky creatures surrounding him are spirits like Finn when he is transported to the Spirit World. The Ice King also has the Demonic Wishing Eye and the Ghost pouch. The Demonic Wishing Eye's powers were shown in "Reign of Gunters" when Gunther used it to (temporarily) conquer Ooo. In "Mystery Dungeon," his powers become weaker in the presence of extreme heat/humidity. Even though the heated chamber in the dungeon had a moat of water, the humidity of the area made it impossible for the Ice King to convert any of the water or vapor into ice or frost. As shown in "Princess Potluck," he can sense when something touches the snow surrounding that of his Ice Kingdom. In "What is Life?," Ice King is shown to be able to take people to his "Imagination Zone" where he is able to create some sort of uses this power to try to convince Neptr to join him with the promise of princesses. The only source of Ice King's power is the crown. Without the crown, Ice King is powerless and weak. Ice King is also awful in hand to hand combat (or slow). Fire, his second weakness, is well recognized in Hitman. Nice King is the beardless alter ego of the Ice King, who appears in "Loyalty to the King." The reason for his existence was the Ice King's choosing to shave his beard, in hopes that it would make him more attractive to princesses after innumerable failed captures. When going out in public in his beardless form, a misinterpretation by Slime Princess when introducing himself ("a nice king," instead of "an ice king") ultimately leads to the princesses trying to court him. He also dubs Finn and Jake his loyal "Nice Knights," commanding them to interview his prospective princesses auditioning for a date. In "The Eyes," Ice King spies on Finn and Jake, disguised as an odd-looking horse. It has a very "un-horse-like" face with ever-staring eyes and a protruding tongue. Its vacuous expression leads Jake to suspect it has a case of being "whacked-out with poo brain." Finn and Jake try various approaches in order to get rid of him. When Finn finally kicks it, Ice King pops out of the inflatable horse costume. According to the Frederator Blog, the design for this horse was inspired by Kate Beaton's Hark! A Vagrant comics, which features a similar Fat Pony character.[2] In "Still," The Ice King freezes Finn and Jake with "Freezing Potion A" so that they can bond. One of his bonding activities is better understanding each other's perspectives by dressing up like each other. He knots his robe so that it is the same length as a t-shirt and colors his feet black with a marker to make his clothes look like Finn's. He then wraps his beard around the top of his head and pulls two tufts out of the top to mimic Finn's hat. As the finishing touch, he creates a backpack out of ice to look like Finn's pack. In "Princess Potluck," Ice King tries to get the Banana Guards to stop Princess Bubblegum's potluck. The Banana Guards say they hate him when he calls and introduces himself as Ice King. He calls again and says that he is Mr. Garamblington. He wears a hard hat to help him improve the personality he uses.

Ice King: Well, it's because I'm working with Czar Baldy Bald the 4th.

PB: Czar the Baldy Bald the 4th?! He's the emperor here?!

Ice King: Correct, Princess Bubblegum! You're so smart!

LSP: Oh my glob! Is he gorgeous?!

Ice King: Yeah. Beautiful. Whatever.

LSP: Alright!

Ice King: (clears throat) Anyway, all things aside, he says that if I help him, I can finally marry one of you.

Princesses: (gasps)

FP: Oh... ICE KING! WAIT 'TILL FINN AND JAKE COMES HERE!

Princesses: Yeah!

Ice King: Oh... I believe that Finn and Jake don't know anything about the portal. Right, Gunter?

Gunter: Wenk!

Gunter is the penguin that most commonly accompanies the Ice King. The Ice King uses Gunter as his personal servant, whereas the other penguins working for the Ice King are essentially slaves.[1] In "What is Life?," one of Gunter's known duties is being used as a stand for the Ice King's video game machine. Gunter also tried to warn the Ice King that Finn and Neptr were in the room. Gunter appears again in "It Came from the Nightosphere," where his/her soul is almost stolen and is dubbed "by far, the most evil thing I've encountered" by Hunson Abadeer, and thrown at the Ice King. The Ice King's response is "Gunter, who told you you could fly?" Gunter appears in "The Chamber of Frozen Blades" and is very sick, but it later turns out that she was pregnant and the egg hatches revealing a floating pink kitten. Gunter's name is written on Marceline's journal in "Marceline's Closet." Gunter appears multiple times in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part I" and "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II." Notably, during his/her "Penguin Dance Party" video, Ice King calls two different penguins "Gunter" in the same scene. It is unknown whether this was intentional by the show's staff. In "Princess Monster Wife," it is revealed that the other penguins are named a variant of Gunter and there was only one penguin addressed as Gunter. In "Reign of Gunters," Gunter proves s/he is the most (potentially) evil entity in Ooo, excluding the Lich, by using Ice King's demonic wishing eye to conquer Ooo and destroy all of its glass objects. At one point, the army of Gunters ran out of bottles to break, so Princess Bubblegum suggested reconstructing the bottles to perpetually keep Gunter occupied. Gunter got impatient, however, and attempted to shatter one of the Gumball Guardians' heads (seeing as it is essentially a giant bottle), showing that Gunter is so obsessed with shattering glass that s/he does not particularly care whether they are sentient or not. Gunter is only stopped when the Ice King returned from his outing, scolding her for taking his wishing eye and telling her to go back to the castle. In "Jake the Dog," Ice King accuses Gunter of taking his crown jewels. In "Bad Little Boy," an alternate Gunter in Ice King's fiction story is seen being rode by Fionna and Cake. In "I Remember You" Gunter is being held and sung to by Ice King who is wearing a Marceline wig. Ice King sings a cover of "Fry Song" replacing many of the random words with "Gunt" Gunter starts chewing on the wig which may be a reference to the virus video in "A Glitch is a Glitch." In "Five More Short Graybles," Gunter is among the penguins who want to lick Ice King's salty tears, but Ice King pushes him/her away, telling him he's on a "low-salt diet." In "All the Little People," there is a Little Gunter among the Little People. Strangely, he/she notices Finn's hand. In "Simon & Marcy," Simon refers to Marceline as "Gunter" when he puts the crown and starts acting crazy. This may be a reason why she has Gunter written on her journal as mentioned above, as well as it seems the name has some deep meaning in either Ice King's insanity, or the crown itself. Because that seems to be the only name he can comprehend when naming something. The fanfiction doesn't count because they're just alterations on already existing names. In "Princess Potluck," Gunter helps Ice King by baking lasagnas to feed the rabbits to somehow ruin Princess Bubblegum's potluck. Afterwards, Ice King dresses Gunter as a princess (using old socks and a penny) and tells him to go there and throw fruit punch at everybody, although everybody notices it's just Gunter and start cheering him/her, which starts to party along. In "The Party's Over, Isla de Señorita," Gunter is sleeping on the ice couch with a game console. Before Ice King leaves, he tells Gunter that he is now the "Man of the House," and kisses him on the forehead. In "Earth & Water" Gunter is given the Ice King's crown to remake the Ice kingdom. Gunter used it to make an ice arch and later a race of Strangling Snow Snakes. In "Play Date," Gunter is mentioned, and it is revealed that he/she regularly only says "Wenk!" In "Betty" Gunter is allowed to wear the crown again just like in "Earth & Water" and has been given some control in the Ice Kingdom for a short time as Ice King (known at that time as "Simon" due to being transform to human in the episode) is building a generator. Gunter looks like a regular penguin with big black eyes. She/he has a black back, black flipper-like wings, and a white flat belly. She/he also has a pointed yellow beak and yellow feet with three toes. There are a number of penguins that Ice King refers to as Gunter, or a variant thereof. He pronounces it differently depending on the penguin's personality.[2] This is shown in "Princess Monster Wife" when multiple penguins are addressed with some variant of Gunter (e.g. Gundy, Gunder, Gunthy, Goonter, Günder...). Also in "Princess Potluck," the Ice King addresses two penguins as Gunther (one he sends to the party and one who helps him with his own), further showing that the name is applied to all penguins in the kingdom. Because of this, it is difficult to ascertain the sex and gender of Gunter, if there is a single Gunter. It is not completely clear whether Gunter is male or female. However, in "The Chamber of Frozen Blades" Gunter lays an egg, which would likely mean it is female. However, other characters typically refer to Gunter by masculine pronouns. For example, in "The Party's Over, Isla de Señorita," Ice King tells Gunter he is now the man of the house. Gunter is a vandal penguin who doesn't care about what he/she breaks, shown in "Still." But in Gunter's first appearance "What is Life?," Gunter was helpful and tried to warn Ice King that Finn and Neptr were in his room. At times, Gunter can be neutral. In "Reign of Gunters," Gunter was evil and intended to conquer Ooo. Gunter can also be annoying seen in "Five Short Graybles" when he/she kept playing the keyboard. But, Gunter can also be fun shown in "Princess Potluck" when he/she joined the potluck and danced. Gunter is good at quick sensation, in "Princess Potluck," Gunter was able to strike Ice King and Finn quickly/immediately with his/her taser. Since Gunter likes to smash bottles, he/she can smash any bottle no matter how hard as revealed in "Reign of Gunters"(Gunter also used this ability on Hunson Abadeer, slapping him in the face.) In "Reign of Gunters," Gunter used the Demonic Wishing Eye and made some clones imitate Finn saying "Wah!" and he/she was able to make some enemies against the guards of the Candy Kingdom with their own sizes but stronger. In "Earth & Water," Gunter used the Ice Crown and he/she created some Strangling Snow Snakes to attack Finn and Ice King. Gunter can be easily be distracted like the other penguins revealed in "What is Life?" when Gunter kept walking to Finn and Neptr in a circle. Gunter can easily be defeated with the "Squirty-Squirts" because of it going to his/her eyes revealed in Reign of Gunters when Ice King used it on Gunter. Despite Ice King referring to all penguins as "Gunter," one of the penguins have a major trait. Bad Gunter is the vandal penguin who likes to smash bottles. The Kitten has a relationship with that only penguin. If the penguin in an episode is breaking bottles or being alone with the kitten, it probably means the penguin is the Unique one. This penguin definitely appeared in "What is Life?,"(because of the episode being his/her first appearance) "Still," "The Chamber of Frozen Blades," and "Reign of Gunters." It is unsure if this Gunter appeared in "The Party's Over, Isla de Señorita" because of this penguin being "the man of the house now."

PB: You'll never get away from this?!

Ice King: Oh... I already have! (laughs evilly than coughs)

Ice King: Wow. I need to work on my evil laugh.

PB: (groans)

FP: Don't worry, PB. Finn and Jake will save us.

PB: I hope so. (sighs)

Beauty: (thinking) They're in trouble. I have to do something. But, what?

Luna: Thou in trouble?

Beauty: (quietly) Princess Luna. I'm glad you're here.

Luna: Now, these Princesses are from the Land of Ooo.

Beauty: (quietly) Land of Ooo?

Luna: It's a far away place. Anyway, the blue one is the Ice King.

Beauty: (quietly) Is he working with Czar Baldy Bald the 4th?

Luna: Yes.

Beauty: (quietly) Okay. Now, I want to know how to save the Princesses?

Luna: The only way to save them is to turn into something.

Beauty: (quietly) Something?!

Luna: Now, I'll you have to do is to say, ''I wish I was as BLANK as a BLANK''. It could transformed you into anything. Mainly an anthro.

Beauty: (quietly) Anthro?

Luna: Half human, half animal. Very simple.

Beauty: (quietly) But, how am I supposed to turn back.

Luna: Just say, ''I wish I was normal''.

Beauty: (quietly) Okay. Got it.

Luna disappears.

Beauty: (thinking) Okay. I can do it. (quietly) I wish I was as viscous as a lion.

Lion ears, tail, and a little black nose appears. Her teeth and fingernails are becoming pointy. Her eyes became cat-like.

Beauty: (quietly) Did it work? (touches ears) (gasps) (quietly) I have ears. (looks at tail) And a tail. (takes out mirror) (gasps) (quietly) My eyes. There are cat-like. And my nose is black. Both my ears and my nails are pointy. I'm a lion. (thinking) Calm down. This won't take long. You have to save the Princesses. (quietly) Well, here I go.

Beauty ran out of the bushes.

Beauty: Hey, you!

Ice King: Huh?

Beauty: Let them go now!

Ice King: (laughs) Never, liongirl!

Beauty: Liongirl?! Don't you call me that! (charges at him)

Ice King: Bring it on! Zap! (shoots ice beams)

Beauty: (dodges ice beams) (scratches him)

Ice King: (screams) OW! That hurts! You'll pay for this!

Beauty: (growls)

Ice King: Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap! Zap!

Beauty dodges all attacks.

Ice King: (groans) Hold still!

Beauty: Try catching up! Freeze ray! (shoots ice beam at the Ice King)

Ice King: What?! I can't move! Gunter! Help me!

Gunter: Wenk!

Ice King: (sighs) Let me go!

Beauty: No! You'll stay there for the whole night!

Ice King: The whole night?! No!

Beauty: Unfreeze! (unfreezes Princesses)

PB: Thanks!

Beauty: You're welcome! Go back to your world before it closes!

Everyone: Okay! (rans to portal before closes)

Beauty: Hew! That's a close one. I wish I was normal. (returns to normal)

Suddenly, out of the bushes, Finn and Jake appears. Finn (full title: Finn the Human, known as Finn Mertens in the Farmworld timeline and formerly as Pen in the original short) is the main protagonist of the series Adventure Time. As shown in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain," Finn appears to have been abandoned in the woods during infancy. He reveals that he made "boom boom" (Finn's word for defecation, also known as fecal matter) on a large leaf, then fell on it, and lay there crying until Joshua and Margaret (Jake's parents) rescued him from the wilderness. They raised him alongside Jake, who, along with Jermaine, became Finn's adopted brother. In "Memory of a Memory," a baby Finn is seen singing a song in the bathroom of what appears to be Joshua and Margaret's house. In "Henchman," when Finn is asked about his parents, he says Jake told him that he came from a cabbage as a jest. In "Susan Strong," Finn states that he knows nothing of his human parents or any other humans. Finn was for a long time, the only confirmed human in the Land of Ooo. In the episode "Her Parents," Lady Rainicorn's dad says he thought humans had been extinct. This lends new significance to his title "Finn the Human," as his humanity may be unique in Ooo. Up until "Susan Strong," Finn believes he has never met another human and becomes morose and "soul-searchy" when he thinks about it. In the same episode, Finn encounters Susan Strong. Even though the other members of Susan's tribe of Hyoomans are revealed to be mutants, Susan's identity as a human or mutant is left ambiguous. In "Beautopia," it may be true that Susan is also a human, but it was not confirmed. The businessmen may be humans, though with their minds damaged from their suspension in an iceberg, giving their tonal inflection and, to some extent, mental capabilities zombie-esque qualities. Other "human" characters (such as Penny, Phil or the Old Man Henchman) have been confirmed by the show's creator, Pendleton Ward, to be mutants or humanoids.[2][3] According to Pendelton Ward's FAQ page,[4] even Finn is mutated in some way. Fionna is also a human, although she is just a character in Ice King's fan fiction. Ice King was formerly a human, as shown in "Holly Jolly Secrets Part II." Mothering a half-demon, Marceline's mom was also human when she gave birth to Marcy, though her fate is unknown. Moe, creator of BMO was also human but as he grew old, some of his functions were replaced by machines while only his skin and hair remains human. He is still now classified as a humanoid, since he is a human-like being that lives in the Land of Ooo. As of "Betty," Finn is no longer the last confirmed human in Ooo as Betty Grof now lives there. In "Billy's Bucket List," Finn is told by Billy (who was dead but speaking through a constellation in the sky) that his father is in fact still alive, though when shown, Finn's father appears to be frozen in some sort of gem, in what may be some sort of cryogenic sleep. However, it is still unknown whether Finn's mother is currently alive. Finn is a 15-year-old human. He is roughly five feet tall. He has several missing teeth because he bites trees and rocks among other things.[5] Although his eyes typically lack detail and appear as small black dots due to a minor mutation,[6] they are shown to have color in "The Enchiridion!" when Finn is tried by the Dark Magician. His left eye is green while his right eye is blue, characteristic of the genetic condition heterochromia. However, as stated by lead character designer Andy Ristaino on Spring, "That was a special occasion. The heterochromatic effect was a byproduct of him being hypnotized by that guardian dude." Andy confirmed that Finn's eyes are blue.[7] In "Escape from the Citadel," Finn's right arm is actually torn off, and then coated by the blood of a Citadel Guardian, which grows a small flower. He later got his arm back in the episode, "Breezy," where the flower stub matured into a tree and broke away like a cocoon, revealing a new limb, with a green thorn protruding from the palm. Finn has blonde hair which is first seen in "To Cut a Woman's Hair," where Finn removes his hat, and long, golden locks of hair flows out. His hair has a glowing sheen and extended his body length, until he cuts it off and gives it to the Tree Witch. His hair slowly begins to regrow throughout several episodes, as shown in "Mortal Folly," "Heat Signature," "Apple Thief," "Beautopia," "No One Can Hear You," "Another Way," "Beyond this Earthly Realm," "Gotcha!," "You Made Me," "Who Would Win," "The Hard Easy," "The Lich," "Jake the Dog," and "All the Little People," In "Another Way," Finn's hair has grown to the point of nearly his shoulders, and later, in "Beyond this Earthly Realm," Finn's hair is shown to have grown past his shoulders. In "Gotcha!," Lumpy Space Princess sees an illusion of Finn with hair reaching his waist. Finn's hair is also seen in "You Made Me" when he defends Princess Bubblegum from Lemongrab's attack, which causes his hat to fly off. A few strands of his hair are seen coming out in "Who Would Win" after Finn repeatedly gets beaten by Jake and later throughout the episode. The hair makes an appearance in "The Hard Easy," having roughly the same length as in "Beyond this Earthly Realm." In "The Lich," Finn pulls off his hat, where it seems to be a bit longer than in its appearance in previous episodes. In the episode "Davey," Finn has shaves off almost all of his hair for the second time so he can disguise himself as 'Davey'. In "Little Dude," it starts to grow again. In "The Great Bird Man," Finn's hair seems to be growing longer again. In "A Glitch is a Glitch," his hair is the same length from when it was first shown. In "Puhoy," Finn, as an adult, grows facial hair. His hair can also be seen in "Jake Suit." In "Love Games," his hair appears to be the same length it was in "You Made Me." In "Dungeon Train," it appears a bit shorter than in "Love Games." His hair has also appeared in "Billy's Bucket List" and "Escape From the Citadel" looking about the same length as in "Beyond this Earthly Realm." Finn wears a white hat with two "ears" sticking out on top. The hat is inspired by a character called Bueno, a bear that appears in comics made by Pendleton Ward, the creator of Adventure Time. Consequently, Finn's hat is bear themed; coincidentally the Hyoomans wear animal themed hats as well. This might be a hint that humans in the Land of Ooo wear animal hats to fit in the society. Finn's hat covers his entire head except for his face. He also wears a light-blue T-shirt (or as he would call it, baby blue "boy-style"), denim shorts, a green circular backpack, rolled-down white socks, and a pair of black shoes. In "Ocean of Fear," his footwear appears to be black booties with white cuffs. In "It Came from the Nightosphere," Finn has a small pocket sewn onto his shirt that he carries Jake in. It appears again in "Davey" where he uses it to hide Jake while Finn steals the keys from the guards as he breaks the former out of jail. When he is in the Ice Kingdom, he occasionally wears a yellow sweater, but currently wears his pink sweater made by Princess Bubblegum. During "In Your Footsteps," the Bear wears Finn's clothes, which suggests that Finn has multiple sets of the same outfit, along with multiple hats. However, in "Little Dude," when Finn's hat comes to life and is set free, Jake tells Finn, "Okay, let's go skin an evil bear," which may imply that Finn only has one hat, or only had one hat left. He wears white briefs that makes an appearance in "City of Thieves" when Penny steals his shorts at the end of the episode. In "Who Would Win," he was shown to wear a different pair with red elastic. Finn sleeps in red footie pajamas that appear in many episodes, but in the animated short, he sleeps in a red sleeping bag in his regular clothes. In the series, the sleeping bag is beige. Although Finn has wielded a number of weapons, he originally favored a gold sword. In the episode "Mystery Train," Finn is shown using a new sword with a pink/silver blade and a red, twisted "root" handle. (Finn's original sword was destroyed by a black hole in "The Real You") Along with his new root sword, his green backpack has a new side strap that can hold the sword while Finn is walking. In the episode "Dad's Dungeon," Finn and Jake venture into Joshua's dungeon, which was built by Joshua to toughen Finn up. In the dungeon, Finn retrieves Jake's family sword, which replaces the root sword as his primary weapon. Finn's grass sword, as seen in "Blade of Grass," works as a retractable weapon that is attached to his right arm. He has since lost this sword along with most of his right arm. There are a number of other swords seen being used by Finn, but it seems that he had either not kept them or was interested in using them for extended periods of time. In "Conquest of Cuteness," Finn was shown to have a crossbow. He uses a different one in "The New Frontier," although it appears he is not as successful as with one of his swords. Although at times violent and aggressive, Finn is a brave and righteous hero. He has a very strong sense of responsibility and becomes upset when he is unable to help others. He seems to be somewhat overprotective of his friends; such as when Tree Trunks almost gets killed in the episode "Tree Trunks" and Jake in "The New Frontier." He is almost physically incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things, as seen in several episodes such as "City of Thieves," "Mortal Recoil," "The Eyes," and "The Enchiridion!" Even though he acts like a normal boy, Finn acts like a gentleman when it comes to ladies. As revealed in "Davey," despite his heroic nature, he also takes a liking to a "normal life" without any recognition or praise for being a hero. While he portrays himself as a rough and tough hero, Finn has a tender side that is capable of love and compassion, as shown by his boyhood crush on Princess Bubblegum and his brotherly relationship with Jake. However, Finn seems to hate romance movies and kissing as in "Go With Me," he actually vomits during a kissing scene in a movie. However, at the end of "Dream of Love," Finn is not disgusted by Tree Trunks and the Pig kissing. Finn's growth in accepting romance and physical love is also demonstrated when he willingly kisses Princess Bubblegum in "Too Young" and his latest ex-girlfriend, Flame Princess, in "Burning Low." Finn's aspirations to be a great hero makes him somewhat of a moral sheriff in the Land of Ooo, as he is willing to help and protect any innocent person or creature. Finn appears to be somewhat simple-minded, seeing that he gets a lot of conflicting emotions when it is unclear whether something is good or evil (exemplified by his dealings with Marceline in the episode "Henchman"). He is shown to have high hopes of his father being a great hero in "Wake Up," and is visibly distraught and disappointed to discover that he was nothing more than a selfish criminal. This, coupled with the fact that Finn lost an arm and a sword because of his father's selfishness further pushes him to the point of wanting revenge on the man, as seen in "The Tower," when he attempts getting into space via a tower that he built using a telekinetic manifestation of an arm. Suffering from such a betrayal seemed to have an impact that will last on Finn, as in "James II," rather than help Princess Bubblegum or the Jameses in the matter, he simply sat behind with Jake and watched the chaos, even finding it amusing. This, coupled with his attempt at revenge for his arm in "The Tower" seem to hint that he has become less caring of people. Many aspects of Finn's personality are shrouded in mystery. In the episode "Rainy Day Daydream," it is shown that Finn believes that "imagination is for turbonerds who can't handle how kick butt reality is" and that he finds real life to be fantastic. Finn then refuses to use his imagination until he has to reactivate Jake's "bombastic personality" in his imagination land, (which was just a basic gray and white empty plane hinting that Finn is not very imaginative). However, this is disputable when the gnomes harness the energy from Finn's imagination in the episode "Power Animal" despite it being inhabited with a few dainty creatures such as Bellamy Bug. The gnomes state that Finn's imagination is powerful enough to effect the real world (like Jake's but to a lower degree) and turn on Jake's imagination. Finn can also be very stubborn; such as in "Memories of Boom Boom Mountain," "Wizard," "Dungeon," "Rainy Day Daydream," and especially in "Another Way." Finn can also be easily tricked, as in "The Eyes" when Jake convinces him that the giant hawks would take the horse to a land of sunshine and love stuff and take care of him. He can get overly angry and yell as in "Trouble in Lumpy Space" and "Tree Trunks," but immediately feels guilt and remorse and apologizes when he can. Finn prefers to do work without taking the easy way out as seen in "Business Time" and "The Real You." Finn is shown to be a courageous warrior and a fearless thrill-seeker. He enjoys putting himself in the midst of danger simply because he enjoys a challenge. However, he is also shown to have several fears. In "Another Way" and "King Worm," he demonstrates a fear of clowns. Also in "King Worm" he shows a fear of Bubblegum calling him too young. In both "King Worm" and "Ocean of Fear," Finn has an unexplained phobia of the ocean, or thalassophobia, despite the fact that he can effortlessly come into contact with any other body of water. Other fears that Finn has are the Ghost Lady ("King Worm" and "The Creeps") and either the return of the Lich, or possibly just the Lich himself. Despite all this, Finn is a very kind and selfless person who is always putting the safety of others above his own. Jake also says that "he is a good kid with a kind heart." a trait which is true and shown by Finn throughout the whole series. However, Finn is shown to cause or get himself into trouble sometimes, but due to his kindness he's willing to either try to fix it or to apologize for what he did ( he caused Flame Princess to get hurt by the Ice King.) Another trait that Finn has is empathy, this was caused by his past when he was a baby since no one (except Jake's parents Joshua and Margaret) helped him. In "Billy's Bucket List," when Finn has to go into the ocean to fulfill Billy's wish, he is shown once again incapable of going into the ocean. Fear Feaster returns to throw insults at Finn's weaknesses, but is put aside when Finn hits himself with a plank and falls into the ocean, unconscious. After a few scenes of hallucinations in the ocean, Finn surfaces from the ocean, with the Fear Feaster with him. Finn's hand slaps his face (possibly the grass sword's doing) and convinces Finn to slice the Fear Feaster, who doubts the sword's powers. Once the Fear Feaster is cut, he explodes, thus erasing all of Finn's fears. Finn can jump very high and is exceptionally strong and agile for a boy of his age. Despite his age and appearance, Finn seems to be quite strong and athletic; he can be seen wrestling full-grown Marauders, the large grass ogre Donny, and a general variety of monsters and creatures several times his size. Finn is also capable of lifting up Princess Bubblegum, as shown in "Mortal Recoil" when he picks her up and puts her in her bed, and capable of lifting up Marceline as seen in "Daddy's Little Monster." In addition, he is able to pick up a tree and hit Barb, a giant spider, in "Web Weirdos." In "Another Way," Finn is able to run around carrying a giant cyclops' eye. Lastly, in "Dad's Dungeon," when he stabs the Evil Monster in the eye, he is able to lift it up slightly off the ground and flip it into the pit. Being the size it is, the giant Evil Monster should have weighed at least several tons, thus showing Finn's strength. He also can make his arms and legs bend in inhuman ways, as during the Science Dance and when he uses "spaghetti limbs" (waving his arms and legs, which Jake can also do). In "The New Frontier," it is shown that Finn can make fire only with his hands. Finn is very tolerant to pain as shown in "No One Can Hear You" when the stag breaks his legs; he just says, "whatever." Also, in "The Lich," he is able to break the Enchiridion on his knee. He even tries to teach Jake how to tolerate pain in "Jake Suit," when he says, "just pretend like every bruise is a hickey from the universe." Finn seems to have impeccable balance, as he is able to balance himself on two wheels in his wheelchair in the episode "No One Can Hear You." However, he refers to it as "skills." One of Finn's weaknesses is deuteranopia, a form of heredity dichromatism that makes green hues appear as red or grey, as shown in "Red Starved." Finn has the ability to mentally fight psychic abilities. The first time is against the Lich's attempt to control his mind. The second time was against Goliad, as he was constantly able to manipulate his thoughts in order to avoid revealing the plan to defeat her, allowing Princess Bubblegum to create Stormo. Finn can focus for a very long time as shown in "Still" when he spends hours telepathically summoning an Astral Beast. As demonstrated in "The Creeps," Finn can lock unwanted memories in "the vault," which is later seen in "King Worm." However, this is a normal human ability occurs where certain memories are removed from the consciousness if is to painful or traumatic for them to recall. Finn also has the ability to read and write, and he can also do simple math. Finn is proficient in several forms of combat, including hand-to-hand, magic, and swordsmanship. When using hand-to-hand combat, he is an aggressive fighter, combining some forms of martial arts or his amazing swordsmanship skills. Finn prefers overpowering his opponents but when he has to, he is quick enough to understand an opponent's weakness or using his environment to win a fight. He also received training from the old gumball robot Rattleballs which dramatically improved his sword skills and his reflexes to greater levels. Besides combat, Finn displays many other impressive abilities in handicraft. He has some origami skills, as shown in "Ricardio the Heart Guy," in which he makes Princess Bubblegum a paper crane, as well as in "Marceline's Closet," in which he makes a paper airplane. In addition to that, Finn is shown to be able to construct a sculpture of the Candy Kingdom from his saliva for Princess Bubblegum in "The Real You." Finn is also somewhat gifted at constructing simple machines, such as the catapult in "The Witch's Garden." Finn enjoys singing; after swallowing a tiny computer, he gains the ability to Auto-tune his voice on command, although he can sing without Auto-tune as well. Apparently, Finn can also play the flute, as seen in "Prisoners of Love," where he plays a short lick before javelin-throwing it at Ice King. Unfortunately, the flute falls apart before it could hit him. Because of this, Finn is not seen playing the flute until "The Lich" as Farmworld Finn and near the climax of "Finn the Human" when he shoves it into Tromo's nose. He is also very good at beat boxing as seen in "It Came from the Nightosphere" and "What Was Missing." In "Gut Grinder," Finn tries to play Jake's viola, but Jake says he stinks. Jake even imitates his foot prints and said "I'm Finn the Human, and I stink at viola." However, during "Death in Bloom," Finn panicked over what instrument to pick, supposedly because he could not play any of them, and settles for sleigh bells. In the episode "Go With Me," Finn is seen playing the lute. In "Daddy's Little Monster," he is seen playing the tambourine. Finn is very good at playing a video game called Adventure Master, which he and Jake play on BMO from time to time. He can also spit very long distances, as he demonstrates in "Evicted!," when he spits on Marceline, "My Two Favorite People," when he spits on Tiffany's face, and in "Web Weirdos," when he spits at birds flying overhead, while suspended upside down on a giant spider web. In "Dungeon," one of the trials that Jake says Finn would have breezed through is a spitting competition against a goblin-like creature. In "Burning Low," Finn is shown to be able to spit water incredibly high into the air. In "Who Would Win," Finn showers Jake with an abnormal amount of saliva through spitting. He also handles his sword with his right hand, suggesting he may be ambidextrous, able to use both hands with equal skill. This is also seen in "Frost & Fire," where Finn writes with his left and right hands and, occasionally, both at the same time. Finn is able to cook, although he leaves this task mostly to Jake. However, in "In Your Footsteps," it mentions and shows him making Finn Cakes. Finn and Jake gain magical abilities in the episode "Wizard," but they never use those abilities in any other episode. Pendleton Ward later revealed on his Spring that all of the magic that Finn and Jake gained in that episode was contained in their robes, which were destroyed.[8] Likewise, in "The Chamber of Frozen Blades," Finn and Jake gain ice-ninja skills, but it is unlikely they will use them again because, according to Adam Muto, "They didn't have enough time to commit the incantations and hand positions to memory."[9] Finn seems to speak Latin (as evident in "Morituri Te Salutamus,") although this may be caused by the magical powers of Fight King's arena. In "Daddy's Little Monster," for the first time, he becomes an antagonist by wearing the Nightosphere amulet, although it is only temporary. In The Tower, Finn gains a new mental arm with the ability to interact with the physical world. His emotions seem to cause this, along with the ability of telekinesis. Since it was linked with his emotions, it exploded into a huge arm of spikes when he confronted his "dad," and disappeared when Finn's animosity abated.

Jake (full title: Jake the Dog), the deuteragonist of Adventure Time, is a magical dog and Finn's constant companion, best friend, and adoptive brother. Jake has Stretchy Powers (which he has had since he was a puppy), which allow him to stretch and manipulate his body, coming in handy on innumerable occasions throughout his and Finn's adventures. He is the son of Joshua and an extradimensional creature, with Margaret taking him in as her son alongside her natural-born son and Jake's half-brother Jermaine. Jake is 28 years old (as of his debut, he could possibly be in his 30's by now due to the aging of other characters) in magical dog years, though he rarely acts mature. It is inferred that magical dogs such as Jake have as long lifespans as Humans, as demonstrated by an aged Jake in Dungeon Train. Then again, how exactly magical dog years correlate to human years remains to be seen, although both Finn and Jake were shown to be babies around the same time, showing that they do age faster than humans. Both he and his girlfriend, Lady Rainicorn, share a passion for playing the viola. In the episode "Jake the Dad," he and Lady Rainicorn have 5 Rainicorn-dog hybrid puppies. Jake was raised by father Joshua and mother Margaret along with brothers Finn and Jermaine. Jake was born from a pustule on his father's head that was a result of a bite from an unnamed, amorphous creature. Little is known of Jake's past with his family, but for a while he was known to be a successful criminal until he retired to follow a life of good adventuring with Finn, settling down with Lady Rainicorn to become a father. He can morph into all sorts of fantastic shapes thanks to his Stretchy Powers, but typically takes the form of an average sized yellow-orange bulldog. As revealed in "Donny," he wears transparent pants made of spider webs spun by pixies. In "What was Missing," he borrows the pair of pants that Marceline wore in "It Came from the Nightosphere." When he was a puppy, he was small enough for his father, Joshua, to loom over him. In the animated short, he looked very similar to how he does now, but his eyes stayed the same throughout the episode, and his hands had no fingers except for when he was meditating. Due to a curse placed upon him by a wizard some point before the series began, his innards emit a vanilla odor, as stated by him in "The Silent King." Jake's Stretchy Powers enable him to modify the size, shape, and dimensions of every part of his body. Not only can he stretch and contort himself into highly specific forms, but he can also rearrange his internal organs, and teeth. In "Evicted!," he was able to shrink and move his internal organs and blood into his left thumb. Also in "Jake vs. Me-Mow," he enlarged his liver 51 times a dog his size, preventing him from dying of Me-Mow's poison. One frequent use of his powers is Key Hand, which he uses to pick locks. He has also used his arm as a bow able to accurately shoot arrows at a short distance. Jake's stretching ability is subject to the principle of conservation of mass as seen in "The Limit"; however the ratio at which he retains mass is different than what applies to other masses in Ooo. Although he lacks the zeal for fighting that Finn possesses, Jake is a capable fighter. What he lacks in Finn's talent for swordsmanship, he makes up for in toughness and magical brawn. He is a capable hand to hand fighter, and can transform his limbs into weapons. He can also stretch to entangle enemies, or grow to gain a height and weight advantage. His shapeshifting can grant him supernatural strength, and he can simply overpower many enemies. However, he often leaves the brawling to Finn. His laziness often hinders his effectiveness, but he has outright stated that he's multiple times stronger than Finn, which isn't a far-fetched estimate due to his powers. As shown in "Mystery Train," he is also able to stretch himself to "create" an entirely new person, as long as they remain connected to him. In "You Made Me," he is shown to be able to move objects through his body freely when he lets Princess Bubblegum jump into his mouth and then pushes her up through his back. Jake can be stretched by force as seen in "Ocean of Fear," when Finn stretched Jake's ears to avoid making contact with the ocean and in "Beautopia" when forced into a paddle. Jake's powers are sometimes used against his will, as in "Power Animal" where Jake's stomach took the shape of a fist and punched him so that he would wake up and eat. In the episode "The Limit," Jake's Stretchy Powers are put to the test. It is revealed that while Jake can stretch his body to incredible lengths, he does have a limit. As he approaches this limit, his body becomes dangerously thin. Once his mass is distributed along a certain length of his body, it becomes difficult for him to support himself; at one point, Jake was forced to walk along the ground. If he were to stretch beyond his absolute limit, it is presumed that he would completely thin out and die. Pen Ward has said in an interview that Jake uses his powers lazily and does not know their full extent. Without his magical powers, Jake will be rather weak and can barely even run, as seen in the episode "The Witch's Garden. In the same episode, Jake claims to have obtained his powers by rolling around in a magical mud puddle as a puppy, but in an interview Pendleton Ward stated that this is not how Jake got his powers, he just could not remember. It is likely that Jake's amorphous powers come from the same creature that bit his father Joshua's head in the episode "Joshua and Margaret Investigations," though this is technically unconfirmed. Jake is capable of walking on his two hind legs, as humans, but can also run on four legs. Being a magical dog, Jake, perhaps unsurprisingly, also has an acute sense of smell, as he can apparently smell the precise location of an object miles away. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades" he stated that his sense of smell is "like 1,000 times better" than Finn's, although compared to normal dogs this is a somewhat low estimate, suggesting that he was either just guessing, or his sense of smell is not magic and just that of an average dog, albeit one with human intelligence. He also claimed in "The Enchiridion" that he could not only smell the book, but also that it was in a room inside of a castle. Once again he states to Finn that Finn had probably wanted such good senses of smell though it seems in different episodes he just wants to make Finn somewhat jealous, although keen senses are the natural abilities of a real-life dog. He also owns a sword, a shield and an axe but seldom uses them in combat. In "Mystery Train," when disguised as the Conductor, he briefly uses a sword to fight Finn, who defeats him effortlessly. This demonstrates that Jake is not proficient in swordplay, at least relative to Finn. During the same time, he also displays a prowess for skateboarding, as he performs jumps, ollies, and grinds, several atop a moving train. Jake also has a supernaturally powerful imagination (on the verge of having psychic powers) as seen in "Rainy Day Daydream." Anything he imagines becomes reality; however, only he can see his own creations. Jake is a skilled musician as well, particularly with the viola, which can have peculiar effects when playing certain pieces such as the first movement of Beethoven's 14th piano sonata. Jake's viola is the home of Shelby the Worm and has the word "toots" scratched on the back, which is shown in the episode "What Was Missing." In the same episode, Jake purposefully breaks his viola and, later, repairs it. Jake also plays the acoustic guitar, as seen when he plays the titular song in "Susan Strong." It is shown in "Incendium" that he can also play ukulele. Jake will beat-box on occasion, such as in "Slow Love," "Daddy's Little Monster," and "Dad's Dungeon." In "Death in Bloom," Finn describes Jake as "the musical one." Jake also sings often in the series, usually along with Finn or on his own. In "Mortal Recoil, he can also turn his butt into drums, which he uses to play a song for Princess Bubblegum. Jake does not share Finn's aggressive style of fighting, and does not rely on any form of formal training mainly focusing on overpowering his opponents with giant muscles and giant size and weight. Jake does more than punch and kick; his powers allow him to stretch and knot up his opponents, though this has shown to be effective only on certain characters such as Ice King, who struggled to break free of Jake's grip, whereas Hunson Abadeer can break free almost instantly. Jake is a proficient dancer, and at one point even showed a dancing bug "how it's done." Jake also claims to be very proficient at the board game Card Wars. He has a very good understanding of the game, since he was able to explain all of the rules to Finn. However, Finn was able to nearly beat him easily (he purposefully lost to spare Jake's feelings). In "Freak City," Jake claims he can sense when Finn is about to cry, saying "it's like a mother-daughter thing." Apparently, Jake can also calm Finn down with his saliva. Jake can also speak Korean, which he uses to communicate with Lady Rainicorn. In "Her Parents," he writes a note to Lady's mother and father using Hangul, the Korean writing system, and greets them speaking the formal Korean language. In "Power Animal," Jake's body is filled with the energy of "a thousand partying demons," as a catch from his wish granted by the Party God. As a result, a few temporary powers were granted to him, such as the ability to fly (although, this might not have been flight, but merely a sort of homing beacon to find Finn, because Jake did not appear to have any control over his direction). In receiving these powers, his body began to glow, and his eyes became stars flashing multiple colors. In "The Chamber of Frozen Blades," Jake and Finn both gain powers similar to the Ice King by reading the Ice Ninja Manual, but lose their powers after the episode is over, as they did not have enough time to commit the incantations and hand positions to memory. In "The New Frontier," Jake says that he will probably live another hundred years suggesting that his magical powers also make it so Jake will live much longer than the average dog. In "Blood Under the Skin," Jake is shown to be able to easily understand poems by feeling it. Barking does not come naturally as seen in "Up a Tree." As shown in "The Great Bird Man," Jake knows how to read Braille, which was taught to him by his ex. Jake has also shown to be a skilled thief as revealed in the episode "One Last Job," having stole the Baker's Shard, one of the most highly protected jewels in the Candy Kingdom. Jake also lacks the ability to do math. In many episodes it is shown that he can barely even count to ten. At various points in the series Jake has been shown to be a very proficient chef who regularly experiments with new techniques and dishes. Jake is generally laid-back and tends not to worry about things. He relies heavily on his powers (or Finn) to get him out of any dangerous predicament. While he often cracks jokes at serious times, Jake always has a lecture or a song to cheer Finn up if he is feeling disheartened. Acting as Finn's world-wise mentor, Jake is always willing to give input and advice about a situation, but his suggestions are usually inconsistent, ranging from encouraging and helpful suggestions to ridiculous nonsense. He can be somewhat irresponsible at times, frequently leaving Finn to fight most of a battle on his own, but he always pulls through when he is needed most. Jake may be dyslexic, as evidenced by the fact that he writes backwards, as shown on his note to Finn in "Storytelling." However, Finn also writes backwards in several episodes, indicating that this may be the result of Joshua and Margaret's parenting style or a common mistake in the Land of Ooo. Jake is easily persuaded into doing dangerous and irresponsible things, as in "The Limit" where he states that he will do anything if someone says his name three times. Jake loves to eat. He likes junk food, especially pie, burgers, and ice cream, but he has stated in "Slumber Party Panic" that eating chocolate or fudge would probably kill him, much like a normal dog. He is not afraid to try new foods (as seen in "Her Parents") and invents many of his own foods. There is evidence of his ability to cook; he makes Korean food for Finn at the beginning of "Apple Thief," and he cooked all the food that he used to make the Everything Burrito. He made coffee in "Beautopia," bacon pancakes in "Burning Low" and also scrambled eggs in "Frost & Fire." He used his cooking skills to create an incredible sandwich in "Time Sandwich" that contained several unusual and original ingredients such as lobster soul and a bird from the kitchen window. Jake also possesses symptoms of ADD. He can literally forget about a conversation in a moment, and start doing something completely unrelated, such as putting an ice cream cone in a toaster. This is shown in "Power Animal" when he gets continually distracted by his surroundings while looking for Finn. Cinnamon Bun summarizes it quite nicely, saying, "Jake, you don't really focus at all." This is also shown in "Burning Low," when he falls asleep twice: once when Princess Bubblegum is trying to explain why Finn cannot be with Flame Princess, and again when Finn tries to get poetry ideas from him. At times, Jake is shown to have somewhat of a dark side. Throughout the series, Jake makes some questionable comments and actions that come off as evil or selfish, such as in the episode "My Two Favorite People," when he laughs evilly. Furthermore, in "Susan Strong," he says "We can rule them like gods. Angry gods." Another example of Jake's darker side is seen in the episode "Apple Thief," when he mentions that he used to "[steal] old ladies' purses" and "hock stolen bikes." Jake also acts questionably in "Conquest of Cuteness," when he suggests squishing all the cute people instead of helping them feel better, like Finn wanted to do. In "Morituri Te Salutamus," Jake shouts at the cute animals to go away after saving them. Jake has a tendency to steal items without realizing what he is doing, as seen in the episodes "The Witch's Garden" and "City of Thieves." He also steals valuables from the graveyard in "Ghost Princess," but his excuse was that he "didn't know it was wrong." This could be a result of his criminal past. In the episode "Hot to the Touch," when Finn and Jake are flying in the robot suits Neptr made, Jake says "I feel like I could touch the heavens, and sock angels." Jake is generally easy-going, but certain things have been known to set him off. In "Goliad," Jake yelled and barked at the children when they would not calm down. He is also shown to take some games very seriously, such as Card Wars and Kompy's Kastle. In "Card Wars" Jake becomes visibly upset when Finn starts to beat him, and BMO reveals that when it won against Jake before, he would not talk to BMO for a month. In "Who Would Win" Finn breaks Jake's portable Kompy's Kastle game (which Jake has to play every day in order to maintain his rank) and Jake responds by physically attacking Finn. Jake is not afraid of death as shown in "The New Frontier." It is possible that Jake has a particular phobia of intruders, and or interlopers. As in the episodes: "Conquest of Cuteness," "Evicted!," and in "Earth & Water," when he perceives that someone has entered their house without permission, and remains unseen, he is quite petrified with fear; rushing to Finn and clinging to him, or simply screaming and falling prone on the ground. This could imply that he is not a natural guard dog, either by nature or by nurture; despite his career path of adventuring, perhaps preferring the up-front adversity. He is a firm believer in fate and destiny. Jake also believes in Grob Gob Glob Grod and Glob World. He is also not very willing to do things that require effort sometimes as shown in "The Witch's Garden" when he is unwilling to run and save Finn from Gary. His lack of effort is also shown in "Who Would Win" when he states that he would rather play Kompy's Kastle than train. Jake's firm belief in determinism is underpinned, or at least is indicative, of a possible commitment to the philosophical creed of stoicism. In the episode 'Puhoy' Jake consoles Finn's love induced melancholy by suggesting he 'focus on what's real' as opposed to 'getting all hung up on imaginary problems'. To explain this he destroys his favourite cup in order to make it 'not real so [he] does not care about it anymore'. This is a direct reference to the third aphorism of stoic philosopher Epictetus' Enchiridion (135AD) which in turn may be the influence on the Enchiridion that was destroyed by the Lich. However later that episode he fishes the cup out so his belief in determinism is somewhat inconsistent. Jake also seems to like boots, as seen in "City of Thieves" Jake steals boots from a store, and also in "Incendium" when he goes out to find Finn a new love interest, he puts on a pair of boots, meaning that Jake likes wearing boots sometimes. He has also been known to have a great love for sandwiches as seen in "Jake the Dog," "The Limit," and "Dungeon." Jake the Dog and Dungeon being more prominent seeing as how he was willing to waste his only wish for a sandwich, and choose a sandwich as a weapon, respectively.

Finn: We'll save you, Princess!

Jake: Yeah! Huh? Um... dude?

Finn: (notices no Princesses) What happened here?

Beauty: I had save them and all of the Princesses went to the portal to your world, save and sound.

Finn: That's good. I'm Finn!

Jake: And I'm Jake!

Together: And we're heroes!

Beauty: (laughs slightly) I could tell. I'm Beauty!

Finn: Nice to meet you! Anyway, where's Ice King?!

Jake: Yeah!

Beauty: Don't worry. (points to Ice King) He's frozen in my ice.

Ice King: (grunts) Can you just unfreeze me?! Please!

Beauty: No! You'll stay there for the entire night.

Ice King: No!

Beauty: Let's get out of here.

Finn: Okay!

Jake: Alright! (laughs)

They leave the forest. They walk until they made it to the house.

Beauty: We made it. And just in time, too.

Everyone had wake up and was outside.

Siera: (yawns) What a night.

Jigglypuff: Yeah.

Téa: I'm glad that we have a goodnight sleep.

Everyone: Yeah!

Beauty: GUYS!

Everyone: Huh? (turns to Beauty) It's Beauty!

Beauty: (rans) Sorry about that! I was in the forest early. And I met these two. This is Finn and Jake.

Finn: Hey!

Jake: Hi!

Everyone: Nice to meet you!

Finn: We heard so much about you and the rest of you!

Jake: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: You're not from this world?

Finn: No! We need to get out of here!

Jake: Can we help?!

Together: PLEASE! Please! Please! Please! Please!

Everyone: Okay!

Together: ALRIGHT! ADVENTURE TIME!

Everyone: (laughs)

Narrator: So, Finn and Jake had join the gang.

Preview

Siera: Wow...!

Zola: An Amusement Park?! What's it doing here?!

Zubat: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Let's just go!

Everyone: HEY! WAIT!

Narrator: In the next chapter of Poke-Bo-bobo, the gang will ride in the A-Block.

_Chapter Ends... _


	12. Chapter 12: Ferris Wheel of Terror

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 12: Ferris Wheel of Terror

Bo-bobo and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Twilight, Hoothoot, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, and Zubat

New Additions:

Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, and Jake

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, Bo-bobo and the gang were having a picnic while Gasser was telling the reason why he spies on them. Also, Gasser was training and we met two heroes from the Land of Ooo, Finn and Jake. Alongside Hannah, Mipple, Prase, and Hitmonlee.

Conan: Okay! We need to get to the next Block-Base!

Beauty: Where is it?

Ninetales: I don't know. We should start going.

Zola: Not yet.

Everyone: Huh?

Zola: I don't think we should go.

Siera: Why, Zola-chan?

Jigglypuff: Yeah! Why?

Zola: Because Gasser's still training.

Natalie: Unbelievable!

Hitmonchan: So, we have to wait for Gasser? (groans)

Zubat: Don't worry. We'll stay here for one more night. Okay?

Everyone: Okay!

Finn: I can't wait!

Jake: (laughs) Me, too, man!

_Chapter Begins..._

(title card appears)

Finn: Chapter 12:...

Jake: Ferris Wheel of Terror...

Together: ADVENTURE TIME!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd are pulling bags while singing.

Don Patch: Bo-bobo and Totodile! We have the things for the pencils!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Here!

Bo-bobo was plowing the field of pencils while Totodile was using Water Gun on the pencils.

Bo-bobo: Whew! What a hot day!

Totodile: Yeah!

Beauty: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE WEARING ARMOR, BO-BOBO!

Everyone: Yeah!

Zola: And wearing armor out here will have terrible consequences.

Bo-bobo: But, this is my farming outfit.

Conan: Farming outfit?!

Totodile: Yeah!

Yuku: (sighs) Idiots...

Suddenly, a pencil case appears.

Pencil Case: Pencils! Pencils! Pencils! Pencils! Pencils! Pencils! Pencils! Pencils!

Bo-bobo: HEY! STOP STEALING MY PENCILS!

Totodile: YEAH!

Pencil Case: (screams) (runs) Pencils! Pencils! Pencils! Pencils! Pencils! Pencils!

Bo-bobo: COME BACK HERE!

Totodile: WE'RE NOT DONE WITH YOU!

Everyone: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Anyway, I'm looking for Gas-can! But, I can't find him or Dian and Absol anywhere! Did you two see them?!

Bo-bobo: Oh, they're in the forest by the river.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) In the forest by the river, eh? (walks to forest)

Kluke: Huh? Where are you two going?

Wynaut: Yeah!

Conan: (laughs) Sorry. I was going to take a walk. That's all.

Beautifly: Are you sure you can go by yourself?

Conan: I'll be fine.

AppleJack: Than, I'll go with ya'll!

Garnet: Me, too! (jumps on broom)

Kluke: You, too?

Garnet: Don't even worry. We'll be back.

Kluke: Okay.

Conan, Yuku, AppleJack, Herdier, and Garnet went to the forest.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Conan: Well, since we're here, let's go to Gasser, Dian, and Absol.

AppleJack: Why?

Conan: Just because.

Yuku: Yeah.

AppleJack: Okay. Huh?

Conan: What's wrong?

AppleJack: Look!

Torkoal, the Coal Pokemon, was in front of them. Torkoal is a tortoise-like, quadruped Pokémon. It has a large black rock-like shell with holes that glow with a red warmth. Its skin is a reddish brown with gray-black bands on its legs and neck. It has a long neck and its eyes seem permanently closed. Torkoal lives in mountains, where it looks for coal. It uses the coal to fill the hollow spaces in its shell, and then burns it for energy. When it blows out smoke from its nostrils and the top of its back, it sounds like a locomotive horn. It blows out black smoke before fleeing and while being attacked.

AppleJack: A Torkoal! (takes out Pokedex and points to Torkoal)

Pokedex: Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to release smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies.

Conan: It looks like it's sleeping.

Yuku: Yeah.

AppleJack: Come on, Torkoal! Rise and shine!

Herdier: Yeah! Wake up!

AppleJack: Torkoal's not waking up.

Herdier: Yeah!

Conan: There has to be another way to wake him up.

Yuku: But, how?

Fletchling: I know!

Everyone: Huh?

They look up and saw Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. Fletchling are small, avian Pokémon similar in appearance to robins. They have a reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Their body and wings are gray, and there are white tips on the wings. They have long, black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip. The tail ends in two points, and has two feathers sticking out at the base, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. Their legs, beak, and eyes are black. The legs are thin and spindly, with two toes facing forward and one pointing backward on each foot. Fletchling are said to be very friendly and are well-known for their beautiful songs. They communicate by using chirps and moving their tail-feathers to signal one another. In spite of their typically peaceful disposition, they are relentless in battle and very territorial, attacking perceived threats mercilessly.

Conan: A Fletchling! (takes out Pokedex and points to Fletchling)

Pokedex: Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory.

Fletchling: (lands on Conan's head) I know how to wake Torkoal up.

AppleJack: How?

Fletchling: Like this! (flies to Torkoal) Peck! Peck! Peck! Peck! Peck! Peck! Peck! Peck!

Torkoal: Huh? (comes out) What's going on here?

AppleJack: He's awake! (clears throat) We're trying to go to the river.

Herdier: But, you were blocking the path.

Torkoal: I did? I'm really sorry.

AppleJack: That's okay. Do you want to come with us?

Torkoal: Yes.

AppleJack: Okay! (takes out Pokeball) Go, Pokeball! (hits Torkoal) Alright! Yee-haw! I'd capture a Torkoal!

Herdier and Garnet: Alright!

Fletchling: Could I come with you?

Conan: Sure! (takes out Pokeball) Go, Pokeball! (hits Fletchling) I'd caught a Fletchling!

Yuku: Yeah!

Conan: Now, let's go!

AppleJack: Right!

They keep walking to the river.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser was cutting fish.

Fish: C'mon! Is this the best you can do?!

Gasser: Leave me alone!

Dian: Yeah!

Absol: He's trying his hardest.

Fish: (crying) That's so mean of you! You can't be angry to your teacher!

Gasser: Sorry.

Fish: GOOD! NOW, IT'S OUR NEXT LESSON! (attacks Gasser)

Absol: Watch out! Razor Wind! (attacks Fish)

Fish: (screams) HELP! I CAN'T SWIM! I CAN'T SWIM!

Gasser: (reading diary) Today, I met an obnoxious fish. I bet is a loudmouth fish. (normal) (sighs) This is ridiculous.

Dian: Yeah. We need to get that Absolite.

Absol: So, I can mega evolve.

Gasser: Right. But, where? It could be anywhere!

Dian: We'll have to look and see.

Absol: But, are you going to tell Beauty how you feel?

Gasser: Not yet! Just soon!

Dian: C'mon! Just tell her.

Gasser: No. It's too early to tell her. She wouldn't understand.

Absol: Don't worry, Gasser. When you got the right time, tell her. She would or wouldn't understand.

Gasser: You're right. I'll tell her soon.

Absol: Good. (gasps)

Gasser: What's wrong, Absol?

Absol: Someone is watching us.

Gasser: Huh? (looks at bushes) Hey! Anybody there?! Come out now!

Conan, Yuku, AppleJack, Herdier, and Garnet comes out of the bushes.

The Three: You?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (laughs nervously) Hey.

Absol: Were you spying at us?

AppleJack: Yup!

Gasser: Oh, no! That means...

Conan: You have a crush on Beauty.

Gasser: Well, you figure it out.

Garnet: Yeah. Anyway, there's nothing to be afraid of.

AppleJack: Yup! Everybody has a little bit of a crush one now and again. But, I know ya'll can tell her.

Gasser: Right. Also, I need to find the Absolite.

Conan: (writes in notebook) Absolite?

Gasser: It's a mega stone for Absol.

Absol: Yup. Once we found it, I can Mega Evolve.

Conan: Cool!

AppleJack: Anyway, we're going to stay at Bo-bobo's house for one more night.

Gasser: Alright. Let's go.

Absol and Dian: Right.

They leave.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: Meanwhile, let's check on Bo-bobo.

Bo-bobo: I know the perfect way to stop that Pencil Case from stealing my pencils.

Totodile: Yeah!

Beauty: How?

Everyone: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Just wait and see.

Don Patch was turned into a robot.

Bo-bobo: (puts quarter in Don Patch)

Don Patch: (robot voice) commence print mode. (printing japanese text)

Everyone: Huh?!

Hannah: What's going on?!

Mipple: Do they always do this?

Mepple: Yeah. All the time.

Sasami: I hope it's done soon.

Snubbull: Yeah!

Beauty and Ninetales: (thinking) This doesn't make sense.

Don Patch: (robot voice) It's finished.

Bo-bobo: Finally!

Don Patch: (normal) Give me 25 cents to continued.

Everyone: That's it?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (wraps paper around pencils) This has to do it!

Zola: It's going to go terrible wrong.

Zubat: Yeah!

The Pencil Case appears.

Pencil Case: Pencils! Pencils! Pencils! Pencils! Pen- (gasps) (looks at paper) No! It can't be! (kneel down) (cries)

Everyone: It works?!

Don Patch: (girl) (laughs evilly) (puts lipstick on)

Pencil Case: M-Mommy? (cries)

Don Patch: That's right. You have been very naughty.

Pencil Case: I'm sorry... I'M SORRY! (shoots pencils)

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair!

Pencil Case: (screams) (passed out)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: I... uh... I... I can't believe it worked.

Bo-bobo: I told you!

Totodile: Yeah!

Beauty: (sighs)

Ninetales: Not important...

Don Patch: (normal) We did it! We did it! We did it, did it, did it!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! YEAH!

Everyone: (sighs)

Conan: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?

Kluke: You're back!

AppleJack: Yeah, yeah! We're back.

Herdier: Agree!

Beauty: Gas-can! (runs to him)

Gasser: (thinking) (sighs) She's so beautiful.

Beauty: Gas-can! Are you done with your training?

Gasser: Yeah! Now, I'm pumped up!

Bo-bobo: Good. I think we should have a Pokemon battle. Your Absol versus my Totodile.

Gasser: Huh?! Seriously?!

Totodile: Yes siree!

Hannah: Are you sure you two should have a Pokemon battle here?

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Gasser: Okay! I accept your challenge, Mr. Bo-bobo! Ready, Absol?!

Absol: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Than, let's start!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hannah: Alright. I'm going to be the referee. Each side will have one Pokemon. The battle ends if either side are unable to continued.

Natalie: This is going to be (with Siera) awesome!

Twilight: Let's see what strategy the two are going to use.

Conan: Right. (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) I need to see this.

Hannah: Began!

Gasser: Absol, use Perish Song!

Beauty: Perish Song?

Ninetales: Perish Song is a non-damaging Normal-type move. After 3 turns, all Pokémon that were on the field when Perish Song was used will faint unless they switch out. Perish Song does not affect Pokémon with the Ability Soundproof. If a Pokémon switches out with Baton Pass, Perish Song will still be in effect on the Pokémon switched in, even if it has the Ability Soundproof. Perish Song also bypasses Focus Sash, Sturdy, and Magic Guard.

Absol: Perish Song!

Absol releases crimson soundwaves from its mouth at Totodile.

Totodile: (groans) (faints)

Bo-bobo: Totodile! Wake up!

Gasser: Sorry. But, Perish Song will end in 3 turns.

Bo-bobo: (growls)

Gasser: Alright! Absol, use Pursuit!

Absol: Pursuit!

Natalie: Pursuit?

Conan: It's a damaging Dark-type move. If the target Pokémon is switched out on the turn Pursuit is used, Pursuit's power becomes 80 and will deal damage before the Pokémon is switched out. This does not apply if used on an ally switching out, used on a fleeing Pokémon, or when used on a Pokémon using Teleport, Baton Pass, U-turn, or Volt Switch or being forced to switch out.

Nix: Interesting.

Siera: Cool!

Absol hits Totodile.

Bo-bobo: Wake up! We're losing!

Totodile: (wakes up) Huh?! What's going on?!

Gasser: Impossible!

Bo-bobo: Totodile, use Rage on Absol!

Totodile: Okay! Rage!

Rage (Japanese: いかり Rage) is a damage-dealing Normal-type move introduced in Generation I. In Generation I, it was TM20. Rage deals damage and it will not be possible for the user to do anything other than let the user continue to use Rage, and it will not stop using Rage until it faints or the battle ends. Every time the user is damaged by an attack or is targeted by Disable (only if Disable misses or fails), its Attack stat will increase by one stage. Being hit by a multi-hit move will raise the user's Attack once for each hit. Rage will use 1 PP when selected, but not use any PP on any subsequent turns. If Rage misses during the turn it is selected, its secondary effects will not activate. If Rage misses due to an accuracy or evasion check when its decision-removing effect is active, the accuracy of Rage will subsequently become 0.4%. The duration of Rage will be paused but not disrupted by anything, including sleep, freeze, partial trapping, flinching, or if the user hurts itself due to confusion. Rage will not attempt to increase the user's Attack if it has reached a stage of +6, and will not successfully increase the user's Attack if it has reached a value of 999. In Stadium, Disable will cause a Pokémon's rage to build if it is successful.

Totodile: (screams while falling)

Gasser: Dodge it!

Absol: (dodges attack)

Totodile: Ow! (confused)

Bo-bobo: You miss!

Totodile: (shakes) Sorry...

Gasser: Absol, finish this battle using Razor Wind!

Absol: Razor Wind! (hits Totodile)

Totodile faints.

Hannah: Totodile is unable to battle. Absol wins. Which means that Gasser is the winner!

Gasser: Great job, Absol! We won!

Absol: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Oh, man...! I lost!

Natalie: That was the coolest battle ever!

Siera: Yeah!

Beauty: Great job, Gas-can! (runs to Gasser) You were great!

Gasser: (blushes) Um... thanks!

Beauty: (laughs slightly)

Bo-bobo: Return, Totodile.

Totodile disappears.

Bo-bobo: That was a good battle.

Gasser: Thanks.

Bo-bobo: You were great. Now, let's head inside before it gets dark.

Everyone: Okay!

Everyone went inside as the sun sets.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At Night with the Pencil Case..._

Pencil Case: (sighs) This is one heck of a day. I didn't expected my mom to be there. It's humiliating.

Suddenly, vines appear from the ground. The Pencil Case was shocked and runs away. Jelly Jiggler appears with only the mouth outside of the shadows.

Jelly Jiggler: (laughs slightly) This is a perfect spot for my Block Base. Isn't it, Park (Gumimin's nickname)?

His Jewelpet partner is Gumimin. Gumimin o Park is a male Sweetspet who falls from the sky from a cannon launched by Chocola, Mako and Kako, in the film Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess. Everybody from the palace of Sweets Land call him "Park". But a character from the film descovered Gumimin can turn into monster, cause he ate a giant piece of Caramel chocolate from the Candy Tower was demolishing via Mako's accidently hit one of the piece of the tower. Gumimin is known as the legendary Sweetspet. The Duke comment Chocola to launch an Jelly egg to the palace but a few seconds later the jelly egg was revealed Gumimin. After he ate his own jelly shell. He tried to eat the birthday cake of Princess Mana... Now Sakuran and Ruby and more Jewelpet have to make a new one but, it was a fail plan. Gumimin ate the sponge cake that suppose to be the new cake for the Princess. 7 hours at night. Gumimin was looking at the Candy Tower that located to the Sweet Land Clief and he wake up at 4:00am (Sweets Land Time). But Ruby mentioned him and they dance the end theme song of Jewelpet Kira-Deco until the sunrise at 6:00am. When they arrived on the Candy Tower. The macarons sweetspet (Mako, Rocco, Kako and Coron) was watching Ruby and friends but Mako was about to throw a lollipop on them, but Coron blocking the way and now Mako accidently hit a piece of wall was made in chocolate. But before the chocolate fall to them, Gumimin attack the chocolate and he eat it. Suddenly, Gumimin turned into a monster and start eating the top of tower, the only way to remove him up their is Labra's cry. Labra cried so loud and Gumimin fall to Ruby and everyone anf Gumimin started to roll down to the residental section of Sweets Land.

Gumimin: Yeah.

Goodra: Me, too!

His Pokemon partner is Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon. Goodra is a pudgy bipedal Dragon-type Pokémon that appears to be made of goo. Its ventral portion is mauve, while its dorsal side is lavender. It has bright green eyes, and two green spots on either side of its face and three on either side of its thick tail which curls inward. Goodra have two sets of antennae atop their head that are capable of retracting. The front pair of antennae are short, skinny and stand upright, while the back pair are long and thick, drooping downward behind its head and curling upward toward their tapering ends. A pale green slime drips from Goodra's chin and arms. Goodra is capable of throwing very strong punches. It is very affectionate and, when it hugs its Trainer, leaves them covered in goo.

Jelly Jiggler was full on screen, turning his white chair around.

Jelly Jiggler: Good. And we'll be the ones to defeat Bo-bobo, Totodile, and his gang.

Goodra: I agreed. Than, you'll be promoted.

Gumimin: Yeah.

Jelly Jiggler: I can't wait for that promotion. And once I'll captured the legendary Mew, we'll be unstoppable!

Goodra and Gumimin: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At Night with Bo-bobo..._

Everyone was sleeping.

Gasser: (groans) Mom? Is that you?

_In Gasser's consious... _

Gasser was standing in front of Yuki (Gasser's mother). She has hand-length silver hair that has been put into two pigtails and very light blue eyes. She wears a yellow dress with red linings that are shape as a heart. She also wears black flats, a pink bracelet, a blue skull-shaped jeweled necklace, and two bone-shaped earrings.

Yuki: Gasser. Yes. It's me, sweetie.

Gasser: Are you okay? Where's dad?

Yuki: We're okay. But, we're captured.

Gasser: I'll save you. Don't worry.

Yuki: (laughs slightly) You're just like Solomis (Gasser's father). Always determined.

Gasser: Yeah.

Yuki: I'll see you soon. Bye.

Gasser: Okay.

Yuki leaves.

_Gasser's consious Ends... _

Gasser wakes up.

Gasser: Oh, man. (stands up) I'll just get some fresh air. (goes outside)

Beauty was up, praticing her magic on the field.

Beauty: (thinking) I can do this. (takes out ribbon) (talking) Okay! Yellow means happiness! Yellow is as bright as the sun! Shine!

A yellow orb appears and shine very bright.

Beauty: It works!

Gasser: (runs to Beauty) Cool!

Beauty: (turns around) (gasps) Gas-can? Why are you up?

Gasser: (stops running) I was going to ask you the same question. Your magic is amazing.

Beauty: Um... thanks.

Gasser: You're welcome.

The yellow orb disappears.

Beauty: (grunts)

Gasser: You okay?

Beauty: Yeah. I'm new to this. So, I'll get a headache. So, don't worry.

Gasser: Need help?

Beauty: Um... sure.

Gasser carries Beauty by his arms and headed back inside.

Beauty: (yawns) I'm tired. (lies down on bed) Goodnight.

Gasser: Goodnight. (leaves to his room)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_The Next Day... _

Beauty: (opens Bo-bobo's door) Bo-bobo! Totodile! Wake up! We're ready to go on our journey!

Tour and Ninetales: Yeah!

The Three: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: (cries) My afro! It's so big!

Totodile: Yeah!

Beauty: (screams) Gross!

Bo-bobo's afro opens and a living room appears. Than, it closes.

Bo-bobo: Okay! Let's go!

Totodile: Yeah!

Beauty: (sighs)

The others were outside.

Siera: (yawns)

Sasami: What a night!

Snubbull: Yeah.

Conan: (groans) I'm so tired.

Yuku: Me, too.

Wynaut: Me, three.

AppleJack: C'mon, ya'll! We need to defeat the next Block leader AND find my Element of Honesty!

Herdier: Right!

Twilight: AJ! You need patience.

Spike: Twilight's right! We'll find the Element of Honesty soon! Just be patient!

Axew: Yeah! Patience!

AppleJack: I AM patient!

Herdier: Yeah!

Twilight: (sighs)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Morning! (yawns) Where's Bo-bobo and Totodile?

Bo-bobo: I'm behind you!

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: (screams) You scared us!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Zola: Is everyone ready?

Everyone: Yeah!

Gasser: Than, let's go!

Narrator: The gang started their journey again. Let's find out what happened next!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Siera: It's an Amusement Park!

Jigglypuff: Cool!

Conan: What is it doing here?!

Yuku: It just appears out of nowhere!

Kluke: Look at the sign.

Garnet: It says, ''Fairy Tale Amusement Park''!

Twilight: Hm...

Téa: Something wrong?

Twilight: It's just that something is wrong here.

Hoothoot: I feel it, too.

Suddenly, a pink bear with blonde hair named Dribbles the Clown appears.

Dribbles the Clown: Hello! I'm Dribbles the Clown! Welcome to the Fairy-tale Amusement Park! I'm glad you're here!

Siera: Cool!

AppleJack: Something's wrong here! I smell a rat!

Herdier: Me, too!

Dribbles the Clown: (takes out remote control) Before you enter, please watch this video. (presses button)

Jelly Jiggler appears on screen.

Everyone: (gasps)

Jelly Jiggler: (laughs) Welcome to my A Block. I'm glad you're here.

AppleJack: Hey! I know you have my Element of Honesty! Give it right back!

Jelly Jiggler: I don't have that!

AppleJack: You do!

Ninetales: He's right! He's not lying.

AppleJack: (screams) NOT AGAIN! WHO HAS IT?!

Jelly Jiggler: No idea.

AppleJack: (groans)

Jelly Jiggler: Anyway, I'm Jelly Jiggler. This is my Block Base.

Conan: Why did you turn it into an Amusement Park?

Jelly Jiggler: Just for fun.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (girl) (jumps up and down in excitement) I can't wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Please calm down, Patches and FarFetches!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (girl) Sorry! You see, I never went to an Amusement Park before and I'm so excited that... I can turn into a cat! (growls)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Me, too! (growls)

They started fighting while the others were disappointed.

Jelly Jiggler: (clears throat loudly)

Everyone: Huh?

Jelly Jiggler: Now, as I was saying... (screams)

Goodra: Hello!

Twilight: It's a Goodra. (takes out Pokedex and points to Goodra)

Pokedex: Goodra, the Dragon Pokemon, and the evolve form of Sliggoo. This very friendly Dragon-type Pokémon will hug its beloved Trainer, leaving that Trainer covered in sticky slime.

Jelly Jiggler: Goodra! I told you not to interrupt my speech!

Goodra: Oops! Sorry! (walks away)

Jelly Jiggler: (sighs) Anyway, I have Tomohiro. (shows Tomohiro hanging around the waist)

The Four: Tomohiro!

Everyone: Who's Tomohiro?!

Hair Hunter 1: Here. Have some spaghetti.

Hair Hunter 2: Eat it.

The Four: NO! DON'T DO IT! (carries curry) CHOOSE CURRY!

Everyone: (sighs) Idiots...

Tomohiro: I'LL NEVER EAT SPAGHETTI!

The Four: Yeah!

Don Patch: Don't worry! I HAVE SOME NICE, HOT CURRY! HOLD ON!

FarFetch'd: YEAH!

Dribbles the Clown: I'm sorry! You can't enter the park!

Together: Oh, yeah?! (takes off head) Huh?!

Super Mom: Hm! How dare you!

Together: NO! IT'S SUPER MOM!

FarFetch'd: NOW, WE'RE IN TROUBLE!

Super Mom: Now, I want you two to study hard.

Together: Okay.

Everyone: (sighs)

Jelly Jiggler: AND I have another hostage. (shows Aiden Avalon (Fujioka Kinomoto in the japanese version of CardCaptor Sakura) in a cage with his partners)

Everyone: (gasps)

Fujitaka Kinomoto (木之本 藤隆, Kinomoto Fujitaka) is a fictional character in Clamp's manga and anime series Cardcaptor Sakura. He is known as Aiden Avalon in the English adaptation, Cardcaptors. He is voiced by Hideyuki Tanaka in the Japanese version and Brian Drummond in the English version. Fujitaka is also a fictional character in Clamp's manga series Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. Fujitaka is the father of Sakura Kinomoto (Sakura Avalon in Cardcaptors) and Toya Kinomoto (Tori Avalon). Despite his very busy job as a college professor of archaeology at Towa University, he still finds time for his children whenever he can. He is labeled as a perfect man; he cooks and sews very well, which Toya sometimes does too. He also made Sakura's kimono. His children love him very much and try to help him as much as they can, often rotating duties at home. He is portrayed as an extremely kind and caring man, who has never been seen to get angry or upset at anything at all. Even when Sakura destroyed his laptop which had his work stored on it whilst trying to capture the Sleep Card. He loves his family dearly, especially his late wife, Nadeshiko (Natasha), to the extent that he keeps the promise he made to her on her deathbed: never to cry over her and sadden himself. In the second volume of the manga, Toya stated that Fujitaka was very athletic, a possible reason why both Sakura and Toya are good at sports. He very is good at running, which is a trait that Sakura inherits from him. One of the major differences between his characterization in the manga and the anime is that in the manga, he is explicitly stated as half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed's soul, however holding no magical abilities himself. In the anime, this connection is erased altogether and never mentioned, as he is shown as one of the people affected by Eriol Hiiragizawa's (Eli Moon) sleep spell at the end of the series (the spell is not supposed to affect those with strong magical ability). In the manga, being half of Clow's reincarnation, he is unaffected by his spell and even shows up after Sakura manages to transform The Light and The Dark, passing Eriol's last trial. Fujitaka receives half of Eriol's magic as part of Eriol's final task of reducing his magical ability, leaving Sakura the strongest magician alive. With the infusion of magic, Fujitaka is able to see Nadeshiko's spirit and be reunited with her once again. Fujitaka is mostly disliked by Sonomi Daidōji (Samantha), who strongly believes that he stole Nadeshiko from her in high school. At the time, Sonomi and Nadeshiko were high school students, and Fujitaka was starting his first year as a student teacher there. One day, Nadeshiko had climbed a tree to tend to some birds in their nest, but she accidentally fell. Luckily, Fujitaka broke her fall, and after seeing Nadeshiko on top of him, he commented, "It appears that an angel has fallen from the sky." This sparked the relationship that would lead to their marriage when Nadeshiko is sixteen. In Episode 10, Sonomi recounts in a rant about how they would arrive at school together with matching packed lunches, husband and wife. Sonomi is upset, because she herself had feelings toward Nadeshiko, but Fujitaka took all her attention away. Sonomi also believes they married too young, and Nadeshiko's unfortunate death just three years after her second child may have been related to this. Sonomi does not harbor absolute hatred for Fujitaka, however, as his consistent optimism and kindness make it clear to her why Nadeshiko liked him so much. Ironically, however, the inability to truly hate him makes her more angry with him. In the anime, Nadeshiko and Sonomi's grandfather and caretaker, Masaki Amamiya, also used to disapprove of Fujitaka, especially because they both helped to raise Nadeshiko. Sakura meets her great-grandfather for the first time when on summer vacation, though she is unaware of his relationship to her. Sakura later discovers that her great-grandfather disapproved of Fujitaka as Fujitaka mentions it in their conversation about Masaaki, so on the day of Masaaki's birthday, she sends him a present through Sonomi. Masaaki, wanting to repay that act of kindness, asks Fujitaka for a meeting and, along with giving him presents for Toya and Sakura, in an act of forgiveness and regret, apologizes for the resentment and estrangement after the latter's marriage. However Sakura never realized she met her great grandfather already. In the English dub, Fujitaka's background with Sonomi and Nadeshiko has changed. All three of them were high school students together instead of Fujitaka being a teacher. Fujitaka and Sonomi were best friends and athletic rivals, but Sonomi felt left out when he and Nadeshiko started dating and married. The final straw came when Fujitaka outran Sonomi during school finals to enter a national running championship and they drifted apart following Nadeshiko's death. Fujitaka is mentioned in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle as an archaeologist who came to Clow Country to study the ruins there. He also adopted Syaoran, and later dies while working on the mysterious ruins that lead to the breaking of Sakura's memories. In Tsubasa, Fujitaka seemingly has no relation to Sakura nor Toya, though Sakura and Toya remain siblings in the series (they are the children of the king, Clow), although later this is reconnected, when it is revealed that Fujitaka was the King of Clow Country before "Syaoran" reversed his time. Fujitaka knew of the "Seal of Death" on Sakura. Fujitaka makes an appearance in Episode 31 as a mechanic on a ship, but as a young boy about the same age that Syaoran was when Fujitaka first adopted him.

His Jewelpet partner is Kris. Kris is the fourth member of the Jewel Eight and the manager of the Strawberry Cafe. He's a grey Miniature dachshund who symbolizes success in work. He wears a black waistcoat and a dark green bow tie. Debuting in Episode 37, he was under the control of Dian's dark magic and made the Strawberry Cafe into a used up place, which caused Luna, Milky and Peridot to lose all of their customers and resulted in their unsuccessful business. He was then reclamed by Rinko's group through the efforts of the three Jewelpets through the Jewel Games and became the manager of the Strawberry Cafe on Earth. He's a bland boy of faction and always speaks in a Kyoto dialect. He was cameo in Jewelpet Twinkle and he appears Jewelpet Sunshine Episode 3 along with Brownie and Sango. His birthday is on July 5 and his name is based on the Mineral Chrysocolla.

His Pokemon partner is Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. Raichu is a bipedal, rodent-like Pokémon. Raichu is covered in dark orange fur with a cream belly. Its arms and feet have patches of brown fur at the end, and the soles of its big feet are tan with a circular orange pad. Its bifurcated ears are brown on the outside and yellow on the insides and ends in a distinctive curl. The electric sacs on its cheeks are yellow. It has two horizontal brown stripes on its back. Its long, thin tail has a lightning bolt shaped end. This lightning bolt is smaller on females. Its tail is used to gather electricity from the atmosphere, or it can be planted in the ground to search for electricity. Its tail also serves to protect itself from its own power. Raichu exudes a weak electrical charge from all its body and slightly glows in the dark, and is capable of storing over 100,000 volts of electricity. However, it will become aggressive if it has stored too much electricity. To keep from reaching this state, it discharges electricity through its tail into the ground. This leads to scorched patches near its nest. If Raichu's sacs are fully charged, its ears will stand straight up and its muscles become stimulated.

Conan: A Raichu. (takes out Pokedex and points to Raichu)

Pokedex: Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious.

Finn: (growls) Hey! You can't do that! Release them!

Jake: Or we'll kick your butt!

Jelly Jiggler: Not yet. Bo-bobo and Totodile.

Bo-bobo: Huh?

Jelly Jiggler: You see, if you want to see them, you have to find them and me and my partners. We'll be somewhere in this park. If you find us, the hostages are free. Good luck. (screen shut off)

Finn: We need to save them! Come on, Jake!

Jake: Okay!

They both started to run straight to the park.

Everyone: WAIT! (runs)

Don Patch: Can we go?!

Super Mom: No.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The gang were inside the A Block.

Twilight: Okay, everyone. We're here in the A Block.

Téa: Yeah. We need to find Jelly Jiggler.

Everyone: Right!

Bo-bobo: What ride do you want to go, Gas-can, Dian, and Absol?!

Totodile: Yeah!

Gasser: Huh?

Absol: What are you talking about?

Dian: Yeah.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (running/flying) There's only one thing to do! There's only one thing to do! There's only one thing to do! There's only one thing to do! There's only one thing to do! There's only one thing to do!

Beauty: Huh? Don Patch?!

Ninetales: FarFetch'd?!

Bo-bobo started running towards him.

Hannah: Bo-bobo!

Hitmonlee: Totodile!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (running) There's only one thing to do! There's only one thing to do! There's only one thing to do! There's only one thing to do! There's only one thing to do!

The Four: (screams) (makes pose) To ride a roller coaster!

Everyone: That's want you four want to do?

Conan: You just want to ride a roller coaster?

The Four: YEAH! Let's ride! (starts running/flying) (goes to ferris wheel)

Beauty: Wait, guys! We need to be careful here.

Twilight: Beauty's right. We're in the A Block. Anyway, that's not a roller coaster.

Conan: That's a...

The Four: (jumps in ferris wheel) Geramono!

Everyone: That's a ferris wheel!

_Inside the Ferris Wheel... _

The Four: (panting) Huh?

They look up and saw Mary-Go Round, the guardian of the ferris wheel.

Mary-Go Round: Um... You know, this place is WAY to small for a battle. What do want to do now?

They just sigh.

Gasser: Did you see someone in that cart?

Natalie: What? I didn't see anyone.

Hitmonchan: Yeah.

Conan: I think it could a Hair Hunter.

Twilight: That could be the possibility.

Beauty: We should do something.

Everyone: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone was eating ice cream.

Beauty: It's so good. Isn't it, Gas-can?!

Gasser: Yeah!

Spike and Axew: Yum!

Siera: I could sing about ice cream!

Jigglypuff: Yeah!

Finn: (sighs) I wish my friends were here.

Jake: Yeah!

Natalie: So tasty!

Hitmonchan: So good!

Conan: It's good.

Yuku: What's Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd up to?

Everyone: Yeah!

_Inside the Ferris Wheel... _

Don Patch: (laughs loudly)

FarFetch'd: So, your name is Mary?! (laughs loudly)

Mary-Go Round: Hey! I don't want to talk about!

_Outside the Ferris Wheel... _

Beauty: (yawns)

Gasser: Something wrong?

Beauty: Nothing. I'm just tired. I'm going to take a quick nap.

Garnet: Me, too. (lands besides Beauty)

Natalie: While we go to get some ice cream.

Gasser: Again?!

Nix: Yeah! We'll be right back!

Conan: Um... is it okay if we can stay here?

Natalie: Sure! (leaves to ice cream parlor)

Conan sits besides Gasser while Beauty and Garnet was sleeping.

_Inside the Ferris Wheel... _

Mary-Go Round: (cries)

Don Patch: (carries gum) Don't cry. A piece of gum can make you happy.

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Mary-Go Round: Thanks.

Gasser slowly slids to Beauty and Garnet.

Conan: (quietly) What are you doing?

Gasser: (quietly) Well, I was going to put my arm around Beauty.

Conan: (quietly) Why?

Gasser: (quietly) Just because. You wouldn't understand.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Yeah, right. I know exactly how you feel.

Gasser tried to put his arm around Beauty. But, she wakes up and Gasser jumps back besides Conan.

Beauty: Gas-can, what is it?

Gasser: (puts hand behind head) I... um... I... (laughs crazily)

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Nice move, genius.

Yuku: (thinking) Yeah.

Beauty: You're such a bloom.

Natalie: Hey! We're back!

Siera: (singing)

We got some ice cream

Beauty: Oh.

Hannah: Look. They're back.

Mary-Go Round: We should do this some time.

Bo-bobo: Yeah.

The door opens and Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Mary-Go Round were fighting while Don Patch and FarFetch'd passed out.

Everyone: (screams) What just happened?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (cries while holding Don Patch and FarFetch'd) Poor Don Patch and FarFetch'd!

Totodile: Yeah! (cries)

Bo-bobo: (throws Don Patch and FarFetch'd) You'll pay for this! Beauty, take care of Don Patch and FarFetch'd. Me and Totodile will take care of this.

The door closes.

Beauty: Okay.

Gasser: Hey! Wakey, wakey! Don Patch! FarFetch'd!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natalie: Beauty and Gasser!

Beauty: Huh?

Gasser: What is it?

Natalie and Hitmonchan pushes Beauty and Gasser to the ferris wheel cart. They pushes them inside.

Together: Hey!

Natalie: Don't worry! We'll monitor Don Patch and FarFetch'd!

Hitmonchan: Yeah!

The door closes. Beauty and Gasser sits in opposite seats.

_With Bo-bobo and Totodile... _

Bo-bobo: So, you watch the show?

Mary-go-round: Yeah. I wouldn't missed it.

_With Beauty and Gasser... _

Gasser: Um... Beauty?

Beauty: Yes?

Gasser: Is it okay if we can talk? I just want to know you better.

Beauty: Oh. Okay.

Gasser: Well, I want to know... What is your birthday?

Beauty: December 24th.

Gasser: On Christmas?

Beauty: Yeah. Yours?

Gasser: Oh. Um... my birthday is... February 28.

Beauty: Wow. We're 9 months apart.

Gasser: Yeah. What's your favorite food?

Beauty: Hamburger.

Gasser: Me, too.

Beauty: Cool.

Gasser: Um... Favorite animal?

Beauty: Bear.

Gasser: Tiger.

Beauty: Okay. Now, I want to know what is your hometown.

Gasser: I haven't told you?

Beauty: No.

Gasser: Oh. Puppu City.

Beauty: Puppu City?

Gasser: It's far away from here.

Beauty: Oh.

Gasser: Well, you were raised in Inafu Village, right?

Beauty: Yeah.

Gasser: Something wrong?

Beauty: It's nothing.

Gasser: Come on. Tell me.

Beauty: No.

Gasser: Beauty. (reaches arm to Beauty's shoulder) C'mon. Tell me. (sits besides Beauty) (puts Beauty's head on shoulder)

Beauty: Huh?

Gasser: (strokes Beauty's hair) It's okay. Calm down. Just tell me. I'll understand. Okay?

Beauty: Okay. (picks head up)

Gasser: Good. Now, tell me what's the problem.

Beauty: Okay. Well, it's just that I want to know who I'm really am.

Gasser: What do you mean?

Beauty: I lost all my memories of my own past.

Gasser: Really?

Beauty: Yeah. I just don't know why. There has to be a reason.

Gasser: Well, I can help if you want.

Beauty: You'll do that?

Gasser: Yeah.

Beauty: Okay.

The door opens.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natalie: Hey! How was the ride?!

Beauty: It was good.

Gasser: Yeah.

Beauty: Did Bo-bobo and Totodile come back?

Hannah: Not yet.

Gasser: What about Don Patch and FarFetch'd?

Siera: They're still passed out.

Jigglypuff: (sighs) Yeah.

Conan: Huh? They're back.

Mary-go-round: Do you want to come to my house?

Bo-bobo: Sure!

Totodile: Happy too!

The door opens and Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Mary-go-round was fighting again while Don Patch and FarFetch'd were passed out again.

Everyone: HUH?!

Beauty: Wait a minute!

Ninetales: If Don Patch and FarFetch'd were there, what about...?

Gasser: They're melted.

Everyone: Melted?! How?!

Bo-bobo: Very naive!

Don Patch: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (yawns loudly)

Beauty: Tired?

Bo-bobo: Yeah.

Finn: Me, too. I'm beat. Right, Jake?

Jake: (yawns) Yeah.

Mary-go-round: Me, three. So, all of you are leaving?

Everyone: Yeah.

Mary-go-round: See you tomorrow, than?

Everyone: Yeah. (leaves)

Few seconds later, Mary-go-round stops.

Mary-go-round: Wait a minute!

Everyone: (stops) Huh?

Mary-go-round: You're that rebels that Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra told me about!

Beauty: Gumimin?

Tour: Gumimin is a Sweetpet.

Siera: Sweetpet?!

Tour: It's pets that are made by anything sweet.

Siera: Yummy!

Mary-go-round: Hey! Are you even listening to me?!

Bo-bobo: Okay! Now, let's defeat this guy!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mary-go-round: (laughs loudly)

The screen turn red and the wheels are turn into electric balls with a white glow.

Mary-go-round: I'm Mary-go-round for the A-Block! I'm the Guardian of the Ferris Wheel!

Everyone: (gasps)

Mary-go-round: (grabs two electric balls) Let's see if you can dodge this! (throws electric ball at Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd)

The four dodges attack.

Mary-go-round: (grunts) I miss! (looks at Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Gasser, Dian, and Absol) Now, it's your turn! (throws another electric ball at the six)

Gasser: No way. (use Fist Style at electric ball with no effect) Get off of the way! Run!

Absol: You too, Ninetales!

Beauty: (screams)

Mary-go-round: (grunts) I miss again! (grabs two more electric balls) I'll throw at everyone! (keeps throwing electric balls at everyone)

Everyone dodges.

Zola: Finn.

Finn: Right.

Both of them starts running than jumps in the air.

Finn and Zola: (screams) (slashes Mary-go-round)

Mary-go-round: (screams) That's not nice!

Finn: Well, you shouldn't throw electric balls at us!

Jake: Yeah!

Mary-go-round: Why you...

Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Don Patch were flying in balloons while FarFetch'd flies.

Mary-go-round: Huh?

Beauty: Thank you for rescuing me, Gas-can.

Gasser: (laughs slightly) No problem.

Absol was slightly on top of Ninetales on the side.

Absol: (grunts) You ok... (gasps)

Ninetales: Huh?

Absol: (thinking) She's... gorgeous... She's... Wait a minute. Am I... in love... with Ninetales?

Ninetales: Absol? What happened?

Absol: Well, I pushed you out of the way. You okay?

Ninetales: (sits up) Yeah. I'm fine.

Absol: That's good.

Ninetales: Thanks for saving me. (kisses Absol by the cheek and moves back)

Absol: (gasps) Um... Why did you...?

Ninetales: Because you save me. Even though I can save myself, I appreciate your help.

Absol: (blushes) No problem. (thinking) Wow... I'll never wash this cheek ever again.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mary-go-round: You know, I'm tired of this game! Just give up! It's not worth it!

Zola: No way!

Finn: I never give up on anything!

Jake: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: Time for plan B.

Bo-bobo: Don Patch!

Don Patch: Right. (carries phone) I'm on it. (dials phone)

Mary-go-round: Now, it's ti... (phone rings) Huh? Excuse me. I got a call. (picks up phone) Hello? Who is this?

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) That's Bo-bobo's plan?

Mary-go-round: Hey! Is this some kind of prank?

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair! Ferris Wheel of Terror!

Mary-go-round: (screams) (passed out)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The screen turns to normal.

Everyone: Alright!

Finn: We defeat Mary-go-round!

Jake: Yeah! Hooray!

Beauty: Great job! Mary-go-round is defeated!

Ninetales: Yeah!

Finn: Now, we're closer to Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra!

Jake: Yeah!

Zola: But, this park is too big.

Conan: Yeah. We need a plan!

Natalie: But, what?

Beauty: I know! We could split up!

Everyone: Split up?!

Beauty: Yeah! If we split up into groups, we can cover more ground.

Gasser: You're a genius!

Beauty: Yeah.

Twilight: Okay. We'll follow your plan! Let's split up and find the trio!

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: So, Bo-bobo and Totodile, Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales, Twilight Sparkle and Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, and Hitmonchan, Don Patch and FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut, Spike and Axew, Kluke, Garnet, and Beautifly, Sasami and Snubbull, Siera and Jigglypuff (Siera's 1st Pokemon), Téa and Aqua, AppleJack and Herdier, Gasser, Dian, and Absol, and Zola and Zubat, has to find Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra.

Preview

Beauty: Where can Jelly Jiggler be? Huh?

Bo-bobo: (wears Jelly Jiggler) I'm Jelly Jiggler!

Everyone: (screams)

Narrator: Will they find Jelly Jiggler in time? Find out!

_Chapter Ends... _


	13. Chapter 13: The Search of Jelly Jiggler

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 13: The Search of Jelly Jiggler

Bo-bobo and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, and Jake

New Additions:

Torkoal (AppleJack's Team) and Fletchling (Conan's Team)

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, Gasser, Dian, and Absol were still training. Also, while traveling, they stumble upon the Fairy Tale Amusement Park, a.k.a. A-Block! They met with the gelatinous Jelly Jiggler with his partners, Gumimin, and Goodra. So, our heroes split up into groups to find the trio.

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Hannah: Chapter 13: The Search of Jelly Jiggler

Bo-bobo and Beauty's group:

1. Twilight Sparkle and Hoothoot (Spike and Axew)

2. Natalie Blackstone, Mepple, Nix, and Hitmonchan

3. Siera and Jigglypuff

4. Téa and Aqua

Beauty and the others were by the pond, walking.

Beauty: (sighs) I hope we find Jelly Jiggler soon.

Everyone: Yeah. (sighs)

_With Fluttershy... _

Fluttershy: Tsubomi. Please calm down. I know Erika is somewhere.

Bunnelby: Yeah.

Fluttershy's Pokemon partner is Bunnelby, the Digging Pokemon. Bunnelby is a small, gray, rabbit-like Pokémon. It has large, gray, brown-tipped ears with pinkish fur on the inside. It has a large, gray head and large eyes with white sclera and black pupils. It has a small pink nose and gray fur that sticks out on the cheeks, along with large white teeth. Its neck is surrounded by brown fur. It has a gray body with a gray tail and small brown spots on its hind legs. Its front paws are completely gray, while its hind paws are gray with brown toes. Bunnelby's ears are strong enough to shovel dirt and chop tree roots. It tends to be nocturnal.

Tsubomi: I guess you're right.

Hanasaki Tsubomi (花咲 つぼみ Hanasaki Tsubomi?) is the leader of the Cures in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. She lives in a flower shop called Hanasaki Flower Shop with her parents and grandmother. Her catchphrase is "I have reached my limit!" (私、堪忍袋の緒が切れました！ Watashi, kanninbukuro no o ga kiremashita!?). Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Cure Blossom (キュアブロッサム Kyua Burossamu?). In her normal form, Tsubomi has long curly dark red hair that reaches down past her waist. Her bangs are parted down the left side, and the ends curl inwards to frame her face. At the beginning of the series, her hair is worn in a single low ponytail, and she is never seen without her glasses. After Erika's makeover, Tsubomi wears her hair in low twin tails secured with yellow flower-shaped hair tie, and only wears her glasses when in class or studying. Tsubomi's home wear consists of a long-sleeved two-toned pink top with the number '7' on the back, light blue three-quarter skinny jeans and pink flats. Her casual wear consists of a two-toned pink dress designed by Erika, with long white sleeves, blue-green tights and dark pink low-heeled shoes. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls. Tsubomi is a really shy and introverted girl and admits that she does not handle energetic people like Erika very well, but loves flowers very much, and dreams of being a botanist. Because of her relationship and frequent visits with her grandmother, she has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Tsubomi has stated that she plans to change her personality now that she has started in a new school. Although still insecure, she is starting to speak out her mind and preferences. Together with the courage of Erika, Tsubomi is slowly but steadily changing to a more confident person.

Her Jewelpet partner is Charotte. Charotte (チャロット Charotto?) is a Honeybee Jewelpet and the 36th Jewelpet appearing in the franchise. She first appeared as a one-shot character in the 46th episode of Jewelpet Twinkle and later on gained a much bigger role in Jewelpet Sunshine. She usually has a brief appearance in Jewelpet Kira Deco, especially in Episode 23. Charotte's appearance is that of a Bumblebee. She usually has a yellow body and head with black stripes, pink nose, pink antennae, light blue wings and a white fluff on her chest. She wears a purple crystal bow on her head and a jewel necklace with a purple crystal flower in it.

Her Pokemon partner is Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokemon. Flabébé is a small white Pokémon with green on its bottom half. It has white arms and long, notched ears, and a green tail. It has a rounded yellow "crown" on its head. It has beady eyes and blush marks, and a small nose. It is seen holding the pistil of a flower, which has petals that come in five colors: red, yellow, orange, blue, or white. These flowers are called 'Fairy Flowers' in the anime. When Flabébé is born, it finds a flower and lives in and cares for it during Flabébé's lifespan. It can draw out the power of the flower it holds. It is a female-only species with no male counterpart.

Flabébé: Yeah.

Charotte: Don't even worry~charo!

Tsubomi: Right.

Twilight: Fluttershy!

Hoothoot: Bunnelby!

Fluttershy: Huh? (looks at Twilight and Hoothoot) Twilight. Hoothoot. Over here.

Twilight: I'm glad you're here.

Spike: Did you find one of the Elements of Harmony yet?!

Fluttershy: Gosh no. I have no luck.

Bunnelby: No luck at all.

Twilight: Well, who is she behind you?

Fluttershy: Oh. This is Tsubomi and her partners, Charotte and Flabébé.

Charotte: Hello~charo!

Flabébé: Nice to meet you.

Siera: Cute! (takes out Pokedex and points towards Flabébé)

Pokedex: Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. Flabébé chooses a favorite flower at the beginning of its life and takes care of it from then on.

Tsubomi: I know. I heard all about you.

Charotte: Yeah~charo!

Beauty: So, you've been hit by the beam of light, too?

Tsubomi: Yeah. I don't know why it happened. It's strange.

Flabébé: Very strange indeed.

Natalie: Well, we're looking for Jelly Jiggler. He's the one who is blue. Have you seen him recently?

Fluttershy: Well, no. To be honest, we haven't seen him.

Natalie: Unbelievable!

Fluttershy: But, we're glad to come along with you to find him.

Beauty: Really?

Tsubomi: Of course.

Beauty: Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Have you seen Bo-bobo and Totodile?

Fluttershy: Yeah.

Tsubomi: (points to west) They're right over.

Bo-bobo and Totodile were dressed as clowns and giving the children balloons.

Bo-bobo: Here you go.

Totodile: One shiny balloon. Who's next?

Everyone: They're giving away balloons?!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Me, first! Me, first! Me, first! Me, first! Me, first! Me, first! Me, first! Me, first! Me, first! Me, first! Me, first! Me, first! Me, first! I always been the one to get things first!

He's singing a random song and it ends.

Bo-bobo: Oh, my!

Don Patch: (dressed as a samurai) You must understand that I'm a samurai.

FarFetch'd: (dressed as a samurai) Yeah.

Totodile: (gasps) You're a samurai?

Don Patch: (samurai) Correct. Being a samurai is no child's play. You have to have high qualities of skills and intelligence.

While Don Patch and FarFetch'd talks, Bo-bobo and Totodile put balloons on them until they started flying into the air.

Bo-bobo: Okay! Let's go find Jelly Jiggler!

Everyone: Right!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd keeps talking until a yellow bird appears.

Don Patch: (samurai) My, my. A bird. We must be careful. Hey! What are you...? (screams while falling)

FarFetch'd: (flies after him) DON PATCH!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Pirahna Training Area... _

Gasser, Dian, and Absol's group:

1. Zola and Zubat

2. AppleJack and Herdier

3. Finn

4. Jake

Gasser: This is the Pirahna Training Area.

AppleJack: Yeah. It looks more like a playground than a training area.

Herdier: Yeah!

Zola: Hm.

Gasser: Something wrong?

Zola: I sense an enemy coming here.

AppleJack: Where?!

Zola: Now!

Piranhas appears.

Zola: Get ready!

Gasser: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Monkey Train... _

Bo-bobo: Okay! Let's check this ride!

Everyone: A Monkey Train?!

Beauty: You're going to ride with monkeys?! Your brain had left the station!

Everyone: Yeah!

(whistle blows)

The train arrive but it was full of bunnies while one of them carries a red flag with a bunny on it.

Beauty: This is weird.

Ninetales: Yeah.

Bunny 1: Hey! Who are you calling ''weird''?

Tsubomi: We didn't say weird. We say... Um...

Fluttershy: Happy... Easter...? (smiles while squall)

Bunny 1: Why thank you.

Bunny 2: Hey, Robert! Let's go!

Bunny 1: (screams) Hey! You promise not to say it by name! (runs)

Everyone: (sighs)

Wonk: (in microphone) Attention, the train will leave in a few minutes! Please get on board!

A monkey and a panda sits in the train carts.

Bo-bobo: Hey, Beauty. Do you want to go with me and Totodile?

Beauty: Sorry, but no. Thank you.

Bo-bobo and Totodile screams and cries.

Siera: Bo-bobo and Totodile? I'll go with you.

Jigglypuff: Me, too!

Natalie: Don't forget me!

Hitmonchan: And me!

Nix: I'll go, too!

Mepple: Alright! I'll just go.

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Okay. Let's go.

Everyone: Yeah!

The Others: That's it?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo, Totodile, Siera, Jigglypuff, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, and Hitmonchan sits in the carts.

Natalie: This is going to be awesome!

Hitmonchan: Yeah!

Wonk: Okay! Now, be advised to have both hands and feet at all times! Now, LET'S START!

The train went so fast that the monkey was left behind.

Monkey: Well, I guess the ride's over. (looks at Beauty's group) Hey, little miss! How 'bout you and me go on a date?!

Beauty: No thank you!

Monkey: (steps closer) How 'bout on Tuesday?!

Beauty: I'm booked.

Monkey: Okay! If you're interested, just come to my place! Bye! (spins)

Everyone: (sighs)

Suddenly, Tata and Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon, appears. Tata is one of the original Jewelpets of Season 1. He's a white and grey Squirrel monkey who symbolizes courage just like Ruby. He wears a dark teal tie. Debuting in Episode 32, He has the same traits as Ruby on being joyful, brash, happy and sometimes a big troublemaker as well. But he also likes to play and eat. His magic is also in the Acrylic Class ranking, which also causes explosions and bad luck. Both him and Ruby sometimes argue and can't get along with each other. He again appeared in one of the episodes of Jewelpet Twinkle. He appears on Jewelpet Sunshine on Island all of him when he captures Kanon, Titana, Komachi and Kaede. His birthday is on December 19 and his name is based on the jewel Turquoise.

Aipom is a monkey-like Pokémon with a three-fingered hand at the end of its tail. Its fur is purple, while the skin of its face, inner ears, belly, feet, and the tip of its tail is beige. On its face are a usually cheeky smile and round, blue eyes. Supplemented by its round ears, Aipom's head is disproportionately large compared to its body. Atop its head is a cowlick that is longer on females than males. Unlike its feet, Aipom's arms are simple, purple stubs. Aipom uses its powerful tail freely and cleverly for many purposes. The tail is strong enough to anchor Aipom to a branch and suspend the rest of its body in the air, but also delicate enough to pick fruit and manipulate objects. Aipom has been known to wrap its tail around tree branches as it sleeps so it does not fall. Since Aipom uses its tail so much, its actual arms are not as dexterous. Aipom lives high in the treetops, using its tail for balance as it swings from branch to branch.

Tata: Hello~dachi! (jumps on broom)

Aipom: (climbs down tree)

Twilight: A Aipom! (takes out Pokedex and points towards Aipom)

Pokedex: Aipom, the Long Tail Pokémon. Aipom is able to climb and hang from branches using its powerful tail. Aipom live atop tall trees.

Beauty: What are you two doing here?

Tata: Well, you see, we want to come with Bo-bobo and Totodile~dachi!

Aipom: Yeah!

Beauty: Oh. They're already aboard the train. But, you can come with us until Bo-bobo and Totodile are done.

Tata and Aipom: Okay!~dachi!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (screams)

Natalie: (shaking voice) I didn't mean by this!

Siera: (shaking voice) Me, either!

Wonk: OKAY! THESE ARE ALL THE PLACES OF THE MONKEY TRAIN!

After that, they went to the tunnel. But, never comes out.

Beauty: Huh? Where's the others?

Tea: They should have been out by then.

Aqua: What's going on?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Spike: Huh?!

Twilight: Something wrong?

Axew: Do you hear it?!

Everyone: Huh?!

Suddenly, a huge baby appears.

Everyone: (screams)

Fluttershy: THAT'S THE BIGGEST BABY I EVER SEEN.

Bunnelby: Yeah!

Everyone: Creepy!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Huh? I hope Bo-bobo and the others are alright.

Tata: We'll check~dachi!

Aipom: Yeah!

Tata and Aipom goes to the tunnel.

_Inside the Tunnel... _

Wonk: Now, I'm going to destroy you! (laughs evilly) (charges at them)

Tata: Hey~dachi!

Bo-bobo: Huh?!

We're going to help you~dachi!

Aipom: Yeah!

Tata: Also, can me and Aipom come with you~dachi!?

Aipom: Please!

Bo-bobo: Sure!

Natalie: Alright! Hitmonchan, use Pursuit!

Hitmonchan: Pursuit! Pursuit! Pursuit!

Siera: Jigglypuff, use Pound!

Jigglypuff: Pound! Pound! Pound! Pound!

Bo-bobo: Totodile, use Bite! Aipom, use Astonish!

Totodile: Bite! Bite! Bite! Bite! Bite! Bite! Bite! Bite!

Aipom: Astonish! Astonish! Astonish! Astonish! Astonish!

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair! Alboard to the choo-choo train!

Wonk: (screams) (passed out)

Everyone: We did it!

Bo-bobo: Good job, Aipom! Now, return.

Aipom disappears.

Bo-bobo: And Tata. I would like you to be my Jewelpet partner.

Tata: (gasps) Okay~dachi!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Everyone! You're okay!

Natalie: Yeah, yeah! We're fine!

Hitmonchan: Yeah! Fine!

Bo-bobo: Let's go somewhere else.

Everyone: Right! (leaves the Monkey Train)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_With Gasser... _

Gasser's group had defeated the piranhas.

Gasser: I got alot stronger since my training.

Zola: You are.

Everyone: Yeah!

Gasser: Okay. Let's...

Chazz: Wait!

Everyone: Huh?!

Chazz (Yu-gi-oh! GX) appears out of the bushes. Chazz Princeton, known in Japan as Jun Manjoume (万丈目 準, Manjōme Jun), is an arrogant Duelist who serves as one of Jaden Yuki's rivals throughout the series. Chazz is considered Jaden's main rival in the same effect that Seto Kaiba is the rival of Yugi Muto. The two have Dueled one another a total of seven times throughout the seasons of the anime. Through his evolution, he goes from being a Duelist who only respected powerful cards to a duelist who believes that there can be effectiveness in any card. In the manga, Chazz originally serves much the same purpose as in the anime, but later becomes a deuteragonist. Chazz's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. His usual outfit consists of a slightly tattered black jacket with grey trimmings and sharp edges over a purple shirt, dark blue pants and brown shoes. Though he has also worn the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, flowing out the costume's lower back. His black hair is sectioned in two layers, his black eyes positioned directly beneath the bangs of the layer closest to his face. He carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on his left hand. In the beginning of the anime, Chazz is a selfish duelist who believed himself to be the most elite duelist in the school. He is the youngest of three brothers, with his siblings Slade and Jagger, heads of the political and financial worlds, respectively. Due to this fact, Chazz is pressured into becoming the head of the dueling world to ensure the superiority of the Princeton family name ("Manjoume Group" in the Japanese version) worldwide. Despite having access to rare cards provided by Vellian Crowler, Chazz is defeated by Jaden Yuki early on in the first year. He is then overwhelmed by Bastion Misawa, and eventually became so dispirited and confused from his losses that he left Duel Academy to enter North Academy. There, he defeated the top duelists and becomes the "king" of the school. It is at this time that he gains the catch phrase "Chazz it up," while in the original version of the series it is "iichi, jū, hyaku, sen, Manjōme-sandā" (一、十、百、千、万丈目サンダー meaning one, ten, hundred, thousand, Manjoume Thunder), which serves as a pun given that the "Man" portion of his surname is the symbol for the number ten-thousand, and is preceded by the numbers one (ichi), ten (jū), hundred (hyaku), and thousand (sen). In the latter case, he also acquires the moniker "Manjoume Thunder" (万丈目サンダー; Manjōme Sandā). Due to his insistence that he be addressed respectfully, he often finds himself correcting others who merely call him "Manjoume" by saying "Manjōme-san da!" ("It's Manjoume-san!"; "-san" being a Japanese honorific). The students of North School, however, mistook the title as "Manjoume Thunder" ("sandā" being a Japanese pronunciation of the word "thunder"), and the name stuck upon his return to Duel Academia. In the English version, he often refers to himself in the third person as "The Chazz", and at times uses the phrases "It's go time" and "You go bye bye". While in the Society of Light, he occasionally uses the taunt "Bada-bing!", a reference to the same phrase being used by Lorenzo, with whom he shares a voice actor. Acting as North Academy's representative duelist, he was defeated again by Jaden, but realized the errors of his ways and was finally able to take charge of his own life (during the duel, Chazz tried to win on his own by using the Deck given to him from North Academy for the duel as opposed to the Deck that his brothers wanted him to use). He was welcomed back to Duel Academy, but forced to restart his studies out of the Slifer Red dorm. From the ordeal, Chazz obtains a spirit partner in the form of "Ojama Yellow", who Chazz finds annoying. He becomes a marked threat after becoming the North Academy representative but after that becomes more and more a comic relief character. Despite all this, it is important to remember just how dangerous an opponent Chazz can be. At the start of his third year, he had beaten every one of North Academy's elite duelists as well as a the vast majority of the Obelisk Blue dorm. Quite possibly his most impressive win was when he dueled one of his older brothers, and despite the imposed handicap of being able to only use monsters with attack points of 500 or less and going against his brother's Deck of very strong cards, Chazz still won with a Deck of all 0-ATK monsters. While he always seems to come out just behind Jaden, Chazz is possibly the second most talented permanent student in all of Duel Academy. Due to his dueling skills, Chazz is chosen as one of the seven keykeepers charged with keeping the Shadow Riders from reviving the Sacred Beast cards, and later faces Slade in a duel to determine ownership of Duel Academy. In the chain of events leading up to the duel, Chazz finds "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green", both of which join "Ojama Yellow" as his spirit partners. During this time, his feelings for Alexis Rhodes also become common knowledge; he constantly chases after her, love-struck, despite her protests. In the original version of the series, Manjoume even goes as far as to address her brother Fubuki as "onii-san," treating him as though he were his brother-in-law. During the second year, Chazz duels Sartorius for the opportunity to rise to the Pro-Leagues, but loses. As a result, he joins the Society of Light, acting as Sartorius' means of converting the top students of Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow. In the Japanese version, his nickname becomes White Thunder (ホワイトサンダー; Howaito Sandā) from that point on until his defeat in episode 88. However, his love for Alexis Rhodes still continues, to cause him much embarrassment. He, whenever possible, humorously tries to convince Syrus, Bastion, Tyranno Hassleberry, and Alexis to join the Society of Light, eventually defeating both Alexis and Bastion, thus forcing them to join. After beating Bastion, Chazz discards his Ojama cards, considering them to be too weak. After seeing Chazz's ruthlessness when he defeats Pro League duelist Gelgo during the Genex Tournament with the new White Knight (白騎士団, Shirokishi-dan) Deck given to him by Sartorius, Jaden duels him with the cards that he himself once used: The Ojama Trio. During the match, Jaden shows Chazz his old black uniform, and Chazz eventually regains his senses, tearing off his white coat to don his signature black one once more. Chazz, back to his old self, retrieves the Ojama Trio to destroy "White Knight Lord", the card representing Sartorius' evil, but in doing so, willingly loses the duel to an effect of "White Knight Lord". Again in the Japanese version, following the battle, he dons his former outfit, revived as Black Thunder (ブラックサンダー; Burakku Sandā), though others continue calling him by his first nickname in the series. After his defeat in the English version he realizes that while he was in the society he defeated Alexis and vows to rescue her from the Society of Light. After Chazz realizes he was blinded by Sartorius' powers he had no memory of the earlier parts of the duel, in fact when Chazz saw "Ojama Yellow" on Jaden's side of the field because of the fact he couldn't remember the time he spent in the Society of Light he thought Jaden stole his Deck. Also it's revealed that as a Slifer Red Chazz acts more like a slob because when he was still his old self he used his old black jacket to wipe up food from the cafeteria. It's also revealed that unlike he is made to believe Chazz harbors a great deal of dislike for the color white. In episode 102, Chazz, with the assistance of the remaining Obelisk Blue students, takes on the Society of Light's members to make amends, winning their Genex Medallions in the process. They successfully return most of them to their former selves, releasing Duel Academy from the Society's grip, but before Chazz is declared champion of the Genex Tournament he is challenged by Blair Flannigan, who had come back to Duel Academy in hopes of officially entering Slifer Red. He defeats her, and is therefore allowed to return to Obelisk Blue. In the end, he still returns to Slifer Red after he is accidentally drenched in paint while the Obelisk Blue students are re-painting the Obelisk Blue dorm. Alexis believes it is because he doesn't want to help re-paint the dorm. Shortly after the beginning of the third year, Chazz, irked by the superiority and secrecy of the Gecko family, forces Adrian Gecko into a Survival Duel wherein the participants are standing on platforms suspended from helicopters. Although he puts all his strength into attaining victory, he is knocked off his dueling platform and into the lake with his opponent's final strike. After Duel Academy is pulled into an alternate dimension, Chazz and the rest of the cast are left to watch the Academy while Jaden and the foreign champions go out to find medicine for Blair's illness. When the Academy itself comes under attack from zombified students, Chazz is unable to repel them indefinitely, and becomes one of them. During his time as a Duel Ghoul, he has his fifth duel with Jaden, which he loses. He recovers after Duel Academy is returned to its proper place. When Jaden decides to go rescue Jesse Anderson, Chazz, along with Bastion, Alexis, Syrus, Atticus, Jim Crocodile Cook, and Axel Brodie, willingly volunteers to join him into the other dimension. Later on, Chazz is sacrificed when Jaden duels against Brron, along with Alexis, Hassleberry, and Atticus. Chazz is later revealed to be alive, trapped in another alternate dimension by Yubel. At the beginning of the fourth season, Chazz is promoted to the Obelisk Blue dorm along with Blair and Syrus. He still has his childish crush on Alexis, as indicated by how much he wanted her as partner during the pair Duel tournament, resulting in an argument with Syrus. Because of this, both he and Syrus end with no partner, and they sit the tournament out. Chazz also has plans to be a Pro League Duelist without the help of his brothers. Aster takes him as his student and teaches him about the stressful life of being a Pro League duelist. After Chazz gets Aster's final Destiny Hero stolen, he talks to Mike, who tells him to go to Duel Academy in Aster's place. Chazz goes on to duel the Academy's strongest student, which happens to be Jaden. During this duel, Chazz realizes that learning about the cards does help with a duel and Chazz would have defeated Jaden with "Chthonian Polymer" if Mike didn't intervene and tell Chazz that all he had to do was give the audience a few laughs. Aster loses his position in the Pro Leagues and ends up dueling Chazz because of his mistakes. During their Duel, Jaden intervenes and clears things up for the guys and Aster receives the "Final D-Card", "Destiny End Dragoon". Although he Summons it, Chazz Summons "Armed Dragon LV10". Chazz wins by using "Ojama Yellow" to direct attack Aster, dubbing him his "ace" and kill off the rest of his life points with "Pride Shout", a most impressive win under Chazz's belt. During Trueman's siege, he is one of the last students to be defeated and sucked into the World of Darkness. In it, Atticus was shown the darkness within Chazz's soul. He was dueling in the pro league, however he was driven into a situation where he was forced into cheating. Therefore, his darkness was that he wanted to win whatever it takes, the very same reason he joined the Society of Light. To further elaborate, Chazz and the rest are attacked by multiple copies of Trueman who is trying to get everyone mind controlled, while Jaden is not there to stop him. Eventually, Chazz, along with Mindy, Jasmine, Alexis and Atticus were the five remaining students in Duel Academy who were not consumed by Darkness. Chazz and Atticus bought time for the other three by dueling against Trueman. Although the duel is not shown, it can be assumed that it took awhile. Atticus was cornered and defeated before he was, despite his duel starting much earlier. After his defeat, he is consumed into Darkness. Along with Syrus and Alexis, Yusuke Fujiwara initially has difficulty trying to get him to reveal the darkness in his heart. However, after placing him in illusions of failing in his career as a pro, having to quit, and then losing to a gang of Rare Hunters (apparently going under the same name as the gang in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series) in an ante-duel. Each of the duels were nearly identical, with the last turn always being a choice between using the Spell Card "Reload" and Summoning "Ojama Yellow" in defense position, before he lost due to his opponent attacking with "Mad Sword Beast". Eventually he cannot take it anymore, and he is forced to resort to cheating by drawing the second top card of his Deck and if he unintentionally did this during a Pro League match due to his anxiety, he will be banned forever from the Pro League. Should he finally be forced to retire, he will be relieved from all the suffering he had to endure and when this was shown in the World of Darkness, his soul is shown consumed by a black wave of darkness. This illustrates Chazz's fears of not living up to the expectations of his family as well as others, as that is the theme of his darkness illusion. He is revived as Jaden defeats Nightshroud. Chazz is last seen at the Graduation Party in episode 179. He, Alexis and Syrus end up tying in points in graduation matches. This gives all three of them the right to the copy of Yugi Muto's Deck, but all three opt not to take it, preferring their own Decks. In episode 180, his note to Jaden reads "Come whenever you want and let's duel!" A poster for the WRGP lists one of its sponsors as the "Manjoume Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd ". [9] In the manga, Chazz serves as Jaden's rival, but the rivalry is more competitive and his role in the story is greater than that of his anime counterpart. Chazz's Deck changes the most of any Yu-Gi-Oh! character, evolving and growing as his circumstances and outlook on dueling shift. His initial Deck is a Hell Deck, consisting of powerful Fiend and DARK monsters, including "Chthonian" monsters. This Deck isn't seen at length but appears to have several control elements to it, "Chthonian Polymer" and "Chthonian Soldier" turning an opponent's powerful monsters against them, and "Mefist the Infernal General" and "Helpoemer" discarding cards from the opponent's hand. During a school exhibition duel, Vellian Crowler gives Chazz the "VWXYZ" series with the intent for him to humiliate Jaden. These cards focus on combining and fusing together to form powerful Fusion monsters. Chazz draws the needed monsters into his hand with "Magical Mallet", then summons them to the field quickly by using "Frontline Base", or discarding them to be revived. When he arrives at North Academy deprived of his Deck, Chazz is forced to scavenge cards from the grounds to make a new Deck. This Deck relies on a One Turn Kill strategy, such as a combo of "Inferno Tempest", "Chaos End" and "Return from the Different Dimension". At this time Chazz acquires "Ojama Yellow" as his spirit partner. As a prize for becoming North Academy's top duelist, Chancellor Foster grants Chazz the "Armed Dragon" series. This deck focuses on evolving the "Armed Dragon" monsters into stronger forms and using their effects to destroy opposing monsters by discarding cards from the hand. When Chazz's brothers attempt to buy out Duel Academy, Chazz is forced to duel Slade using a Deck of monsters with only 0 ATK. He gathers cards other students have thrown into the Reject Well and forms a largely defensive deck, protecting himself with monsters with high DEF and limiting Slade's attacks with "The Dark Door". Chazz also acquires "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green", completing his "Ojama" trio and beginning to make regular use of them in all future Decks. At this point for much of the rest of the series, Chazz combines all his previous Decks together, interchangably using his "Ojama", "Armed Dragon" or "VWXYZ" cards. He uses a Power deck that is continually supplemented with more and more support cards for the themes, largely using his "Ojama" cards as support for his "Armed Dragon" or "VWXYZ" cards, such as with "Ojama Ride". While serving Sartorius, Chazz adds the "Beetron" cards to his Deck, along with "White Veil" and "Infernal White". Sartorius later grants him a "White Knight" Deck centering on "White Knight Lord". Unlike previous Deck themes, Chazz does not keep the "White Knights" once he leaves the the Society of Light, though he still makes brief use of the "Beetron" cards. In the manga, Chazz uses a Dragon Deck, with his signature card being his Spirit Partner, "Light and Darkness Dragon".

His Jewelpet partner is Lapis. Lapis (ラピス Rapisu?) is a Russian Blue cat Jewelpet and also the third member of the Jewel Eight who debuted in the first series. She is the girlfriend of King, who usually has feelings to her in the entire series run. Lapis also appears in one episode of Jewelpet Twinkle and some episodes of Sunshine and Kira Deco. Lapis is a pale blue, Russian Blue cat with blue ears and a slender body. She wears a golden beaded bracelet on her right paw and a golden collar with a large, tear-shaped lapis jewel attached to it.

His Pokemon partner is Poochyena, the Bite Pokemon. Poochyena is a quadruped Pokémon similar in appearance to hyenas and canines. Its body is primarily gray, with a black face, throat, feet, and belly. Its eyes have yellow sclera and red irises, and its nose is also red. Its lower jaw has two pointed teeth sticking out. The fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy. Poochyena has gray paw pads on its three-toed paws. Poochyena has a very keen sense of smell, allowing it to find and chase its prey with ease. It takes a bite at anything that moves, and makes the hair on its tail bristle out to try to intimidate its foes. Known for its tenacious nature, it chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. If its prey strikes back, it may turn tail. It is omnivorous and will eat anything.

Gasser: Chazz?!

Dian: Lapis?!

Absol: Poochyena?!

Finn: Who are they?

Jake: Yeah! Are they bad guys?

Zola: They're not. This is Chazz, Lapis, and Poochyena.

AppleJack: Poochyena, huh? (takes out Pokedex and points towards Poochyena)

Pokedex: Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Poochyena is the pre-evolved form of Mightyena. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted.

Chazz: Please, call me, ''The Chazz''.

Lapis and Poochyena: Yeah!

Everyone: (sighs)

Finn: Okay... ''The Chazz''. Why are you here?

Chazz: To find Alexis, Kaiya, and Glaceon.

Zola: That's the reason?

Chazz: Of course!

Everyone: (sighs)

Chazz: Well, anyway, have you seen Alexis anywhere?

Zola: No.

Chazz: Ah, man.

Poochyena: We're so close.

Lapis: Yeah.

Gasser: Well, how 'bout joining us?

Trio: Huh?!

Zola: We could find them for you. But, first, we need to find Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra.

Zubat: Had you three see them?

Chazz: No. But, I'm glad to help you find them.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Piranha: Watch behind your butts. At least you got one.

Everyone: Huh? (looks at Piranha with blue, thin gun)

Piranha: Let's do this. (pressed button)

Red Man: Yeah, mon. Let's go.

Piranha: (laughs)

Everyone: (jumps to him)

Red Man: C'mon, mon. Let's go.

Piranha: (laughs nervously) (throws gun)

Everyone: (dodges)

Gasser: I bet he's a flying fish. Let's test that out. (kicks Piranha)

Piranha: (screams)

Chazz: Nice shot!

AppleJack: Let's get out of here, ya'll.

Everyone: Right! (leaves Piranha Training Area)

Gasser: (takes out map) Now, where should we go next?

Zola: Maybe we should check the Haunted House.

Gasser: Great idea! Let's go to the Haunted House!

Everyone: Right! (runs to the Haunted House)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Coffee Cup Rides... _

Don Patch's Group:

1. Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut

2. Kluke, Garnet, and Beautifly

3. Sasami and Snubbull

4. Hannah, Mipple, Prase, and Hitmonlee

Don Patch and FarFetch'd were riding Coffee Cup Rides with Yaya.

Don Patch: (girl) Here you go, Yaya. (opens box) Some lunch.

FarFetch'd: (girl) Eat up.

Don Patch: (girl) Hm? You're not hungry?

FarFetch'd: (girl) Just one bite.

Don Patch: (girl) Fine! Have it your way! (closes box) (sighs) What a day.

_Outside the Coffee Cup Rides... _

Conan: (sighs) (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Why do I have to go with Don Patch and FarFetch'd? It's irritating!

Yuku: (thinking) Yeah!

Hannah: Oh. I guess the ride's over.

Sasami: C'mon, you two! We need to find Jelly Jiggler!

Snubbull: Yeah!

The Duo: Okay!

Suddenly, a blue thunderbolt appears and hits Don Patch and FarFetch'd.

The Duo: (screams)

Don Patch: Who did this?! Show yourself!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Pachirisu: Up here!

Everyone: Huh?! (looks at Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokemon)

Pachirisu is a small, white squirrel-like Pokémon with a faint blueish tint and a light blue stripe starting from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A female Pachirisu's blue stripe is shorter than a male's. A large white tooth grows out of its mouth. It has deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek. Its tail is almost twice as big as its body, with three spikes at the top of the curl, which it can use to shoot charges. Though its arms and legs are very short, it can run incredibly fast, enabling it to tire pursuing Pokémon out quickly. It has a great amount of electricity flowing in its body. If it builds up enough charge, it may shock other Pokémon. When it sleeps, Pachirisu likes to curl its big, fluffy tail round to the front of its body and uses it as a pillow. It also likes to chase and groom its tail. When a Pachirisu sheds its fur it shapes them into furballs, which have static charges just like its fur. It hides its favorite foods—which mainly consist of berries—in these static puffs and stores them in tree holes. It does this to protect the food; if a human or another Pokémon tries to take the food, they will get shocked from the static. It may rub cheek pouches with another Pachirisu to share stored electricity.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: (growls) Hey, you! Did you electricuted us on purpose?!

Pachirisu: Maybe. (laughs slightly)

Don Patch: It wasn't funny!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Pachirisu: (blows raspberry) Catch me if you can!

Don Patch: (growls) COME BACK HERE! (jumps to catch Pachirisu)

Pachirisu: (jumps off cup)

Don Patch: (falls into cup) (screams)

FarFetch'd: DON PATCH! Are you okay?!

Don Patch: I'm fine!

Pachirisu: (laughs)

Sasami: Got you!

Pachirisu: Aww... You got me.

Sasami: Well, since I got you, do you want to come to come with us?

Pachirisu: Yes!

Sasami: Okay! Return, Pachirisu!

Pachirisu disappears.

Don Patch: (climbs to edge of cup) Where is Pachirisu?! Where is she?!

Sasami: I already caught her!

Don Patch: (girl) Oh. Good job.

Sasami: Thanks.

Conan: Now, can we go?

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Let's...

Six: Wait!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?

Six: You're trespassing.

Conan: Trespassing?

Six: That orange cup is off limits.

Hannah: Are you...?

Six: That's right. I'm the Guardian of the Coffee Cup Rides.

Don Patch: (girl) (gasps) U-ei!

Six: Well, well. If it isn't Patches and Fetch'ds.

Don Patch: (jumps off cup) (runs to U-ei) U-ei! It's been a long time. You used to be a U. Now, you're the number six. (laughs)

FarFetch'd: (girl) Yeah! (laughs)

Six kicks Don Patch and FarFetch'd.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kluke: Are you okay, you two?

Don Patch: (girl) I'm okay.

FarFetch'd: (girl) Yeah.

Hannah: That wasn't nice.

Everyone: Yeah.

Six: What are you going to do? Fight me?

Everyone: Yeah!

Six: Okay. Bring it on!

Conan: Come on out, Fletchling.

Fletchling appears.

Fletchling: Fletchling!

Conan: Fletchling, use Quick Attack!

Fletchling: Quick Attack!

Six: (screams) Stop that!

Everyone: Hm!

Don Patch: (girl) Fetch'ds, use Fury Cutter!

FarFetch'd: (girl) Fury Cutter! Cutter! Cutter! Cutter! Cutter! Cutter! Cutter!

Six: (screams) (growls) Okay! That's it! Patches! Eight! (forms eight with hands)

Don Patch: (girl) (gasps) (thinking in shock) My heart never did that before!

Six: Eight!

Don Patch: (girl) (gasps) (thinking in shock) There it goes again! What's happening?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hannah: Stop this! I know what're you doing! You're going to hypothesize Don Patch for your own purposes!

Hitmonlee: Yeah!

Six: You figured out my plan, eh? Now, I'll destroyed you! (charges at them)

Suddenly,...

Oshawott: Water Gun! (sprays Six)

Six: (screams) Who did that?!

Oshawott: I did!

Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon, appears in front of Don Patch's group. Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. It has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Oshawott's eyes are dark and its dark orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles cover its cheeks, and two pointed teeth can be seen when it opens its mouth. The light blue fur on its body forms bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms are white and rounded, while its feet are dark blue with three toes each. It also possesses a rudder-like dark blue tail. It carries a pale yellow seashell called a "scalchop" on its belly. This shell is made of the same material as its claws, and is used for both battle and cracking hard berries.

Six: What's that?!

Hannah: A Oshawott! (takes out Pokedex and points towards Oshawott)

Pokedex: Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Six: A Oshawott, eh?

Oshawott: I heard someone screaming. I guess it's coming from here.

Six: Than, I'll destroy you, too! Eight! Eight! Eight! Eight! Eight!

Conan: Don't pay attention to him!

Everyone: Right!

Suddenly,...

Don Patch: (goat) (baas)

Everyone: EHH?!

Six: Don Patch got turn into a goat?! That's impossible!

Don Patch: (baas) (baas)

Six: Eight! Eight! Eight! Eight! Eight! Eight! Eight! It's not working!

Don Patch looks at Ya-ya, picks him up, yells at him and shakes him until he's sent flying to the sky.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: YA-YA! COME BACK!

Six: Now, it's my chance! (charges at them)

Until,...

Six: Huh?

Three 1: Okay. So, what does three plus three equals to?

Three 2: No idea. It could be any number.

Six: Wait! I know the answer!

Everyone: You do?

Six: Yes! Three plus Three equals Six!

Three 1: Oh, that the answer?!

Six: Yes!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo and Totodile appears with the number 7.

Bo-bobo: Wait! Six isn't the answer!

Three 1: Really?

Totodile: No way! The answer is eight!

Seven: Wait! You say that the answer is seven.

Bo-bobo: But, (starts doing advanced math while speeding up) equals eight!

Six: (screams) (passed out)

Conan: Good job, Bo-bobo!

Yuku: You too, Totodile!

Bo-bobo: No need to thanks us.

Totodile: It's all in a days' work.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra appears.

Jelly Jiggler: Well done, Bo-bobo and Totodile. I'm impressed by your skills.

Conan: Jelly Jiggler! Where are you?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Jelly Jiggler: I'm still not telling you where we are.

Conan: (growls)

Jelly Jiggler: (laughs evilly) Good luck! (disappears)

But, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra were having fun.

Bo-bobo: We'll get them!

Totodile: Don't worry about it!

Everyone: Okay!

Don Patch: Hey, Oshawott! Do you want to come with me?!

Oshawott: Yes! (returns Pokeball)

Don Patch: I caught an Oshawott!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_With Beauty... _

Beauty: (sighs) I can't believe that we lost Bo-bobo, Totodile, Tata, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Siera, and Jigglypuff.

Everyone: Yeah.

Twilight: Where are they?

Tsubomi: They to here somewhere.

Charotte: But, where~charo? Huh~charo?

Tsubomi: Something wrong, Charotte?

Charotte: Look~charo.

Everyone: Huh? (looks at Refined Neko-chan Show)

Fluttershy: Refined Neko-chan Show? I never heard of that before. Have you, Bunnelby?

Bunnelby: No.

Tea: Let's check it out!

Everyone: Okay!

They went to the show. It was cat using table manners.

Fluttershy: Aww... That's so cute!

Bunnelby: Adorable indeed!

Beauty: (thinking) That cat has good manners. (laughs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_With Gasser... _

Narrator: Well, nothing's cute when Gasser and his group had arrived at the Haunted House.

Gasser: This Haunted House is awesome.

Absol: Let's go in!

Chazz: Wait! Are you sure we should go there?

Poochyena: Yeah! It looks scary in there.

AppleJack: Are you two scared?!

Chazz: No way! I'm the bravest!

Poochyena: Me, too!

AppleJack: (laughs)

Finn: Let's kick some monster's butt!

Jake: Yeah! (laughs)

Gasser's group goes inside the Haunted House.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: Meanwhile, Bo-bobo, Tata, Totodile, Don Patch, Natalie, Nix, Hitmonchan, Siera, and Dewgong had just defeated the Guardian of the Roller Coaster and now they're ripping and riding.

They were rapping and crazy things happened. It ended when they fall off the roller coaster.

Narrator: Oh, yeah!

Tata: That was fun~dachi!

Siera: Let's do that again!

Everyone: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: But wait, are we forgetting something?

Everyone: We need to meet Beauty and the others at the Food Court!

Bo-bobo: Let's get going!

Everyone: Right! (runs to Food Court)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty and the others were at the Food Court, drinking soda. They're with Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show). Mordecai is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby. Mordecai is a 23 year-old blue jay. He made his debut in a non-canon short ("2 in the AM PM") as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai-like character with a fanny pack. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Mordecai is voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Mordecai is a 6'3" tall, anthropomorphic Blue Jay. He sports a black beak with teeth, a light blue chest, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on his wings, or arms. Mordecai's white feathers vary throughout the cartoon, at times appearing pure white, sometimes appearing tinged blue. In the pilot and some scenes from First Day, his forehead has more white feathers. In the episode "Don" when he was five or six, he used to have buck teeth and didn't have the black stripes on his fingers or his tail feathers. The back of his head is black and the blue feathers on his head are styled up or grown in that fashion. He has long, dark gray striped legs with two toes. Mordecai almost never wears clothes, except on special occasions. Mordecai is mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, sings karaoke, and drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Of the duo of two main characters, Mordecai displays far more patience, responsibility, and intelligence than Rigby does. Although almost every problem caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai does cause problems at times, though they are unrelated to work. An example is in "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" when Mordecai tries to attract Margaret with DudeTime, but ends up attracting a group of ill-mannered, lazy, and irresponsible unicorns that wreak havoc. Mordecai puts up with Rigby's laziness and immaturity, once even filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring". Mordecai tends to be more sociable and friendly than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Unlike Rigby, Mordecai doesn't talk about or openly express himself or his feelings. Therefore, Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests by speaking his heart. Whenever he is around his crush, Margaret, he will often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he often makes up excuses to go to The Coffee Shop just to see her. He is a serious person and wants people to do the right thing. It is also proven that he is fond of the word "dude" and the saying "oooooooh", as he and Rigby often exclaim.

Rigby is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show. Rigby is a 23 year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper at the park. He is voiced by William Salyers. Rigby is a brown raccoon with short, spiky hair. He has darker brown circles around his eyes which is apparently a facial mask, like a normal raccoon would usually have. He is 3'1.7", making him 1/2 Mordecai's height (6'3") and around 27 pounds. Rigby once played "punchies" with Skips, which resulted in a damaged butt cheek that required surgery. The result was that it looked like Rigby only had one butt cheek, instead of two. And as a result his friends call him "the one cheek wonder". Rigby can be best described as a "wild adult", even though he is past his teenage years. He becomes frustrated, frightened, confused or sad all too easily, making his behavior very predictable. Rigby is also very arrogant, impulsive, impatient and immature at all times, giving him the personality of a child. In this way, he is a character foil of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and maturity than him (in most conditions). He even changed his name to Trash Boat one time because he thought it would sound cool. However, Rigby cares about his friends, as he tried to help Pops with his fear of giving speeches, saved Muscle Man from drowning, saved everyone from a pack of evil hot dogs, and got angry at Pops when he was taking wrestling too far and hurting Mordecai. He also felt bad for Benson after he said he was going to lose his job. Rigby has become somewhat more responsible and thoughtful to his friends as the series has progressed, tending to complain less about work and sometimes even accomplishing difficult tasks, such as taking on Skips' chores in "Fists of Justice" and cleaning up the park ballroom for Margaret's party in "TGI Tuesday." However, he still often causes chaos by taking shortcuts or engaging in irresponsible behavior, such as using a machine to pump up in "One Pull Up" instead of trusting Eileen's training to get the job done. These efforts usually result in bigger problems than the ones Rigby was trying to avoid in the first place, along with the occasional near-destruction of the entire park. Rigby appears to be very fast, acrobatic, sneaky and lazy. He and Mordecai managed to catch up to Gary's truck in "Free Cake", which makes him very fast, or the truck very slow. He is a lot faster than Mordecai, because he can run on all fours when in a hurry. However, Rigby isn't very strong, as he is always beaten by Mordecai in a game called "Punchies." He had lost to Mordecai, Muscle Man, Pops, & Skips (who sent him to the hospital -from a helicopter for some reason- with a left fractured butt cheek) in the game. He is, although, good at Rock, Paper, Scissors as he beats Mordecai almost every time at it. He later manages to get revenge on everyone except Mordecai (and also some random bystanders) by mastering "The Death Punch" from the art of Death Kwon Do. He seems to have gotten a little bit stronger in "Meat Your Maker", in which he carries Mordecai's body when he was unconscious due to Rigby having broken the thermostat in the meat locker. Rigby also demonstrated quick-thinking in that episode, by spraying the hot dogs with yellow mustard after he realized that the evil hot dogs enjoyed the taste. Rigby is afraid of horror movies as seen in "Ello Gov'nor" but is fine in "Grave Sights". Due to his somewhat immature nature, Rigby is prone to overly dramatic reactions to the simplest of events. Often, these reactions are characterized by his "Shark Face" expression, in which he raises both arms above his head, and turns his nose upwards, causing his eyes to appear to move to either side of his head, somewhat resembling a shark; and his signature "STOP TALKING!" or "SHUT UP!" whenever somebody tries to correct or lecture him. Between him and Mordecai, he is the most irresponsible, and he often tries to skip work and disobey Benson's orders. Rigby never finished high school as revealed in "More Smarter".

Beauty: (sighs) Where are they?

Fluttershy: They should be here by then.

Mordecai: Yeah. Maybe they got lost.

Rigby: Could be. But, anyway, why are you in a rush? Just relax.

Mordecai: Relax? Dude, we need to get back to the park now.

Rigby: Okay. Okay. Geez.

Conan: Oh. (looks at Bo-bobo's group) There you are. Have you falling from a roller coaster? (laughs slightly)

Bo-bobo: That's not important. Let's go.

Everyone: Right! (leaves Food Court)

Beauty: (thinking) Had Bo-bobo and Totodile fighting the Hair Hunters?

Ninetales: (thinking) Could be the possibility.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The gang arrived at the Haunted House.

Fluttershy: It looks... scary.

Don Patch: It's supposed to be scary! It's a Haunted House!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Let's go in!

Everyone: Right!

Everyone went inside the Haunted House. Suddely,...

Beauty: (gasps)

Gasser's group was unconscious and Gasser was being squatched by Katsu, the Guardian of the Haunted House.

Beauty: Gas-can!

Katsu: Huh?

Everyone was shocked.

Narrator: This is shocking! What had happened to Gasser's group?

Preview

Beauty: (gasps) What happened to everyone?!

Conan: This is cruel!

Bo-bobo: I'll destroyed you!

Narrator: Will they defeat Katsu? Stay tune.

_Chapter Ends... _


	14. Chapter 14: Enter Gasser's Baby Form

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 14: Enter Gasser's Baby Form

Bo-bobo and Totodile's Group:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, and Jake.

New Additions:

Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Tata (Bo-bobo's Team), Aipom (Bo-bobo's Team), Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Oshawott (Don Patch's Team), Mordecai, and Rigby

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, everyone was seperated into groups in order to find Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra. So, Bo-bobo's team went inside the Haunted House and found Gasser's group in unconscious.

Beauty: Gas-can! No!

Katsu: Huh?

Narrator: What had happened to them? Find out... now!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title screen appears)

Mordecai: Chapter 14...

Rigby: Enter Gasser's Baby Form...

Together: Coooool!

Narrator: Where we last see our heroes, they're at the Haunted House. When they stumble upon a scene.

Twilight: What happened?

Conan: I don't know.

Don Patch: (laughs) (dressed as a girl while holding a cellphone) You know, that's what they do all the time. So, don't worry.

Narrator: Brought to you by Don Patch.

AppleJack: (moans) Wha... What happened?

Twilight: AppleJack! Are you okay?

AppleJack: (stands up) Yeah. I... thinks so. Herdier?

Herdier: Yeah.

Rigby: Dude, he really beat you up good!

Finn: (stands up) Yeah. Who are you?

Mordecai: I'm Mordecai.

Rigby: I'm Rigby.

Finn: Hi, I'm Finn. That's my best friend, Jake.

Jake: (stands up) Hi!

Chazz: (stands up) (moans) That's a close one. Lapis, Poochyena, you okay?

Lapis and Poochyena: Yeah.

Twilight: Who are you?

Chazz: (charism) Well, I'm Chazz, Chazz Preston. But, everyone calls me ''the Chazz''.

Lapis and Poochyena: Yeah!

Twilight: O...kay. I'm Twilight Sparkle.

Chazz: Nice to meet you. I heard a lot from your friends.

Everyone: Really?

Chazz: Really.

Zola: (moans) (stands up) Wha... What just happened?

Kluke: Zola! You okay?

Zola: I'm fine, Kluke. Are you, Zubat?

Zubat: Yeah.

Beauty: But, what about Gas-can?!

Gasser: (moans)

Chazz: Oh. I don't know what happened after we were unconscious.

Beauty: Gas-can... What had happened here that could be like this?

Conan: Could you tell us what happened here before we came?

Chazz: Sure. Let's see.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: Let's see what happened to Gasser's group before Gasser was under Bigfoot.

Gasser: You know, it seems quiet.

Zola: Yeah. Too quiet for a Haunted House.

Chazz: Maybe they're preparing?

Poochyena: Could be the possibility!

Lapis: I totally agreed.

Zola: Could be. Or Something else altogether?

Gasser: Hm... Huh?

Zola: What's wrong?

Marceline: Boo!

Everyone: (gasps)

Marceline: (laughs)

Marceline (Adventure Time) appears. Marceline, the Vampire Queen (full name: Marceline Abadeer) is one of the main characters in Adventure Time and a half-demon/half-Vampire who is over a millennium old. During her first encounter with Finn and Jake, she requests that they leave their tree fort as the area belongs to her. Despite initially being their enemy, Marceline quickly becomes one of Finn and Jake's closest friends. Her father is the demon who rules the Nightosphere. Marceline is over a thousand years old, as she said in "Evicted!" and "Daddy's Little Monster." In "Memory of a Memory," one of Marceline's memories shows her as a young girl playing near the burning ruins of a city, presumably during the Mushroom War. Later on in "I Remember You," a flashback shows the Ice King giving Marceline a doll, which is eventually named Hambo, to comfort her during the war. In "Finn the Human," it is confirmed that Marceline met the Ice King before the war as they were together before the detonation of the Mushroom Bomb. As a teenager, Marceline's relationship with her father was damaged when he ate her fries in the ruins of a diner. She later sang about this event in her "Fry Song." The first memory where she is chronologically seen as a vampire is when she moved into the Tree Fort (that would later become Finn and Jake's home) with her boyfriend Ash. She would later dump him for selling Hambo as it was her most prized possession. Marceline has also mentioned her mother, but no in depth information has been given about her or their relationship yet. In "Evicted!" Marceline says that she has been all over the Land of Ooo, claiming that she has ridden a Giant Goldfish and traveled to the Fire Kingdom. However, according to Natasha Allegri[citation needed], she was lying and trying to show off. She has also apparently gained several places of residence throughout her life, which may have been in her attempts to get away from the Ice King. It's unknown exactly when or how Marceline became a vampire, although she did not have a bite mark on her neck when she was younger. As revealed by her alternate version in Farmworld, Marceline does consider herself half-demon, which may be a major contribution to her longevity. However, this side does not give her any magical powers or abilities such as flight and transformation as well as a similar eternal youth to her father, which she appears to have gained due to her vampire powers. Marceline is described as a wild rocker girl. Centuries of wandering the Land of Ooo have made her a fearless daredevil. She is a lover of all things exotic and still travels across the land often. She has a mischievous personality and is rarely intimidated. Despite seeming evil in her first two appearances ("Evicted!" and "Henchman"), Marceline is a trickster at heart, and her "evil plans" often turn out to be nothing more than elaborate jokes. She is described by Finn as "a radical dame who likes to play games." She loves to play pranks on Finn and Jake. She also occasionally has violent outbursts, as shown in "It Came from the Nightosphere." Though during her line in the song, in "Evicted!" she stated that she was a thousand years old and had lost her moral can also be sentimental. She was very emotionally attached to her teddy bear Hambo, which was given to her by Simon Petrikov; after Ash sold it to Maja, she was furious and broke up with him. Later, Princess Bubblegum got Hambo back in the episode "Sky Witch." Marceline seems to be very emotional. For example, in "What Was Missing," she seemed to be more aggressive towards Princess Bubblegum than she usually is. She is also very independent, and in early episodes would often act without concern for Finn or his friends. It is easier for Marceline to express her feelings through music, as seen with "The Fry Song" and "I'm Just Your Problem," but has trouble expressing them otherwise. She keeps a diary that she uses for inspiration for songs as seen in "Marceline's Closet." When Marceline read the lyrics to "Remember You," the song that Simon Petrikov wrote for her, she began to cry. Marceline has light blue-gray skin and long, midnight black hair that reaches to her feet. She also sports two marks on her neck, which are presumably the marks of the bite that turned her into a vampire. Her main outfit features a dark grey tank top, dark blue pants and red boots. Despite being over a thousand years old, her appearance and personality is that of a 18 to 20 year old. In the episode "Go With Me," her hair is shaved into an undercut, which reveals that she has pointy ears. She is very thin and sometimes appears to be thinner than Princess Bubblegum; however, her shape can vary slightly depending on who is drawing her.[1][2] She is usually floating in the air but when she stands next to the other main characters she is taller than them; however in "I Remember You," she was just at Ice King's size (or slightly shorter). In most of her transformations, she is shown to have green eyes. Her looks are more likely as a result of her half-demon heritage than her "vampirism." Marceline wears different outfits in most of her episode appearances. Her style seems to be punk rock, or grunge with colors normally red, black, grey, and other dull colors. For example, in "Henchman," she wears a dark violet strapless dress with a dull pink sash, lilac-purple stockings with dark purple stripes and pink heels. Marceline has many supernatural abilities, some of which exceed those traditionally associated with vampires and therefore might be due to her half-demon heritage instead. Marceline is very vulnerable to sunlight, as is common in vampire lore, but she does not dissolve right away however. The nuance to this in the Adventure Time world is that vampires are specifically vulnerable to direct sunlight. Marceline is capable of unrestricted movement on a bright sunny day provided that she shields herself, which she usually accomplishes with a combination of a parasol and a large sunhat, sometimes with the addition of full-length gloves to cover her arms. According to Marceline, moving around on a bright day still hurts mildly, comparable to scraping her knee, but she can bear it. Exposure to direct sunlight will cause Marceline to painfully melt into a pile of goo, though if she retreats into cover she can heal back to normal within moments. It is not clear if prolonged exposure to direct sunlight will eventually kill Marceline outright. Also like typical vampires, Marceline cannot see her own reflection in a mirror. In "Heat Signature," Marceline explains to Finn and Jake that vampires cannot defeat ghosts: "It's like a rock-paper-scissors thing." It is unknown if Marceline is negatively affected by garlic because her only known exposure to it happened when Jake pelted her in the head with large cloves of it, so the pain she experienced may have come from the impact and not the exposure. It is also unknown if Marceline can be slayed with a wooden stake since she hid when Jake attempted to do so, although a wooden stake to the heart would kill just about anything. In "Princess Day," she reveals that she cannot digest syrup. Marceline is a very talented musician and songwriter, and is proficient at singing and playing her basses. Because she is ambidextrous like Finn, she is capable of playing her basses with either hand, and may even be able to employ double-handed tapping which allow her to combine simple rhythm progressions with lead parts. As seen in "It Came from the Nightosphere," Marceline is familiar with the production of chords, which is a technique not normally employed by bass players. Marceline has three bass guitars, one seen in "Evicted!" a butterfly bass seen in "Heat Signature," and her ax bass in "Henchman" and "It Came from the Nightosphere." She seems to be most attached to and protective of her ax bass. The ax bass is supposedly a family heirloom as mentioned by her father in "It Came from the Nightosphere," and it was originally a weapon before Marceline modified it. It is shown in "Daddy's Little Monster" that she also plays and has a banjolele, or banjo ukelele. Though she has amplifiers, she does not usually need to plug her instruments into them. In "Five More Short Graybles," Marceline is in search of a Wizard Bill's music store to find a guitar known to play the 'most savory licks in Ooo.' Whether or not she bought the instrument is uncertain, but she was shown playing it before the scene panned.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Marceline: Did I scared you?

Gasser: Yeah. (stands up) You really did that one good. Huh? (looks at Houndour, the Dark Pokemon, tugging his pants. Houndour is a quadruped, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. Its ears and tail are both short and pointed. Two fangs protrude from its upper jaw, and its triangular nose is black. There are white bands on its ankles, and rib-like ridges on its back. Houndour appears to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above its actual eyes. It also has circular, red paw pads on each of its three-toed paws. Houndour is an intelligent Pokémon that forms packs to hunt for prey, and shows unparalleled teamwork. As seen in the anime, it will not abandon a sick pack member. It communicates using various barks and howls. Barks are used to determine the location of a pack member during a hunt, while howls are used as declaration of ownership over a territory.) Hey! A Houndour! (takes out Pokedex and points to Houndour)

Pokedex: Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate though barks in order to surround their prey.

Marceline: It looks like Houndour likes you.

Gasser: You want to come with me?

Houndour: Yeah!

Gasser: Okay. Return.

Houndour disappears.

Gasser: Welcome to the team.

Finn: (stands up) Marceline!

Jake: We found you! (laughs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Marceline: Hey, Finn. Hey, Jake. I'm glad you're alright.

Finn: You really got us good!

Jake: Yeah!

Marceline: I know! I know!

Chazz: Are you a vampire?

Marceline: Yeah! But, I'm half-vampire/half-demon.

Poochyena: Does that mean you're going to bite us?

Lapis: And drink our blood?

Marceline: No, no, no. I only drink anything that has the color red, like apples. (drinks apple)

The apple was now white.

Chazz: (relieved) That's good.

Marceline: (laughs)

Morrigan, Woobat (The Bat Pokemon), and Danny: Marceline!

Marceline: Huh?

First, Morrigan Aensland (DarkStalkers) appears. Morrigan Aensland is a fictional character in the video game series Darkstalkers. She first appeared in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night Warriors in Japan). She is an anti-hero and a main protagonist alongside Demitri Maximoff. In the series main canon, Morrigan's father, Belial Aensland, had split her power into three. Later in the events of Vampire Savior, Jedah Dohma would find part of this power and give it a body as Lilith. Morrigan was original voiced by Yayoi Jinguji through out the series and in various cross overs. She would later be voiced by Rie Tanaka in both Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 and Onimusha Soul. Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was born in 1678 in a region of Scotland. Berial foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone, a great Life Form, would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands. To Berial, the future of the Aensland family was the same as the future of Makai. Morrigan was a very special Succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Various battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given rights to power at the time. The problems didn't end there either. Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within. If she were to be left alone, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Berial, her adoptive father and head of the Aensland House, split her soul in three to protect her. Morrigan grew up without knowing this. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull. She visited the human world many times to look for some kind of fun. One night, she was drawn to the strange power permeating from Pyron and ventured into the human world again. After she came back from the human world, she was told that Berial died and she was the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she avoids her duties and continues her life like before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle are pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, the now sentient remainder of her soul, Morrigan set off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After meeting with Lilith, she was finally able to return to her true self when the both of them fused back together into one. Beautiful, sexy, confident, conceited, and playful, Morrigan may be called many things given that she is a succubus, but she is not really evil like the other demons of the Makai realm are rather, she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her beauty and sexyness which might be due to her spending most of her time in the material world enjoying hedonistic delights. She's just always out to satisfy her own hunger and shirking her responsibilities as a member of the Aensland family. It is generally said that the Succubus race absorbs the spirit of the opposite sex and uses it as their own energy source. But the succubi that live in the Aensland family are slightly different. They create a special secretion liquid in their body when they are either physically or mentally stimulated. They use this liquid to maintain their life. If one were to be trapped inside a small secluded area, she would die within two days due to the lack of stimulus. This is because the liquid needed to maintain her life can't be secreted. But to make up for this, they have become able to look into the dreams of others. When no stimulus was given, they evolved other ways to look for excitement. When a creature dreams, a special secretion liquid is formed in the brain. A succubus can take this liquid from the outside. Those who have been robbed feel a strange feeling, as if one's dream was completely taken away. This is quite different from not having any memory of a dream. This liquid, which the succubus robbed, is dissolved into the body of the succubus and is composed.

Her Pokemon partner is Woobat. Woobat is a blue, spherical Pokémon, resembling a Honduran White Bat. It is covered in shaggy fur and has a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. Two tufts of shaggy fur hide its eyes, and its mouth has a single fang in the center of its upper jaw. There are two relatively small, black wings on either side of its body. Woobat's nose serves various purposes: It uses ultrasonic waves from its nostrils for echolocation, and it can also be used to grip walls as Woobat sleeps, which leaves heart-shaped marks on the walls of caves.

Danny (Danny Phantom) came after them. Daniel "Danny" Fenton, AKA Danny Phantom, is the half-human/half-ghost, and the protagonist of the television show series, Danny Phantom. Known as 'Danny Fenton' when a human and 'Danny Phantom' when a ghost, his primary goal is to save the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts coming through the Fenton Portal. David Kaufman voices him in the series and most of the Nicktoons video games and by Keith Ferguson in Nicktoons MLB. Living with his ghost-obsessed parents since his birth, Danny had to put up with their unique personalities that often traumatized him as well as constantly listening, by force, to his parents ramble or instruct their children on how their numerous Fenton gadgets worked. However, this did nothing to stop Danny's curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While in his parents' laboratory, Danny had an accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal", causing his molecular structure to infuse with ectoplasm. As a result, Danny Fenton becomes a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; he styles himself as a new persona as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers; able to shift between the forms his human-half and his ghost-half at will, coming into a number of various supernatural/paranormal extraordinary abilities. Upon transformation, his normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sky blue to ectoplasmic green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his normal attire becomes a black JUMPSUIT suit - with white boots, gloves, belt, and starting from the second season, a "D" emblem with an inner "P" on his chest. In "Memory Blank", Danny's friend, Sam Manson, relive the events leading up to Danny's initial transformation, adds the emblem. At the beginning of the series, Danny is an average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. Like most teenagers, he has crushes on girls, occasional desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarrassment about his parents. Unlike them, though, he is afraid of anyone discovering his hard-to-control ghost powers, making him go from being a "geek" to a "freak". Not even sure about how to use his powers, Danny simply longs to be normal and unnoticed by anyone. But after he fights the Lunch Lady Ghost, he realizes he can use his powers to save others from ghost attacks, and dedicates his free time to catching troublesome ghosts. This newfound sense of purpose begins to change Danny into a heroic, brave young man. Over time, Danny gains confidence in himself and his abilities. He isn't scared of fighting ghosts, usually taunting them and putting all of his energy into fighting them off. He also gradually finds Dash more annoying and troublesome. As he faces more villains and bigger threats, Danny accepts that it's his responsibility to save those in need of help, sometimes endangering himself to do so. By "Public Enemies", although many people think he's a bad guy, Danny is still determined to keep protecting Amity Park from ghosts, his dedication paying off when people begin to accept him as their hero in "Reign Storm". On the downside, he can sometimes become overconfident and impulsive, assuming he can defeat anyone easily or do whatever he wants without any consequences. This might lead him to use his ghost powers to take revenge on bullies, cheat on a test, or even just ignore an impending situation so that he can enjoy something. When someone like Sam tries to warn him about his actions, Danny can be ignorant and disagreeable, only to find out he was wrong later. Despite these issues, once Danny figures out what he has caused, he works hard to set things right, whether it be apologizing or saving the day. When he's not worrying about ghosts, Danny is naturally kind, easy-going, and helpful. On the other hand, he can be grumpy, frustrated, stressed, and mean, often making sarcastic remarks or his eyes glowing green from anger. Danny rarely gets extremely mad or emotional, only taking important matters personally like Vlad and Dan. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard after he puts his mind on the task at hand - except when he's lazy or distracted. Danny isn't the smartest person around, but he is clever at devising plans, having good ideas and using resources, like his powers, Fenton equipment, and friends with different talents. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he underappreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Danny Fenton wears a white shirt with a red collar and sleeves and a circle in the middle, light blue jeans and red and white shoes while his alter ego Danny Phantom wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, gloves and, thanks to Sam in "Memory Blank", his logo on his suit.

Danny: (human form) (panting) Marceline. Could you please wait for us?

Marceline: Oh. Sorry.

Morrigan: Well, well, well. Looks like we have some mortals here.

Chazz: You're a vampire, too?

Morrigan: Why yes, I am. My name is Morrigan Aensland. But, please call me Morrigan. This is my partner, Woobat.

Woobat: Nice to meet you.

AppleJack: Woobat, huh? (takes out Pokedex and points to Woobat)

Pokedex: Woobat, the Bat Pokemon. Its habitat is dark forests and caves. It emits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings.

Danny: I'm Danny Phantom. Nice to meet you.

Everyone: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zola: So, you were also hit by the same white beam of light?

Marceline: Yes. I was practicing my guitar.

Morrigan: I was on a mission.

Danny: I was catching some ghost.

Gasser: Strange. They're has to be some kind of connection.

Dian: But, what?

Everyone: Hm...

Don Patch: Speak of yourself.

Gasser: (thinking) How does he knows? (talking) What the heck are you staring at? (lies down)

Everyone: Yeah. (lies down)

Don Patch: Here. (hands over binoculars)

Gasser: Hm...

Bo-bobo and Totodile are doing poses. They notice them.

Bo-bobo: (girl) Such perverts!

Totodile: (girl) Yeah!

Bo-bobo and Totodile closed the curtains.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Thanks a lot.

Gasser: (growls)

Absol: When I get my paws on you two...

Don Patch: Shh... look.

Everyone: (talking quietly) Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The monsters were having a party.

Gasser: (talking quietly) That's why it got so quiet.

Dian: (talking quietly) The ghouls are partying.

Zola: (talking quietly) But, for what?

Announcer: The groom has arrived.

Spotlight appears on Gasser's group.

Everyone: Huh?

Gasser: Where did they...?

Monster 1: They're's the handsome devil!

Monster 2: Oh, about time he shows his face.

Monster 3: Got the pre-wedding jitters?

Monster 4: Makes no bones about that.

Gasser: (carries flowers) What are these for?

Monster 5: (crying) Well, these are for your bride.

Everyone: Gasser's bride?!

Gasser: Huh? I'm the one getting married here?

Dian: Seems so.

Zola: There has some kind of mistake!

Zubat: Yeah.

Morrigan: It seems that Gasser is too young to get married.

Woobat: Yeah.

Monster 5: (crying) There's absolutely no mistake here!

Announcer: Your attention, please? The groom has arrived and now let's get the bride.

Gasser: My bride?

In Gasser's thought, he sees Beauty in a white dress with sequins on the bottom. The sleeves were puffed up. Wearing long white gloves. Holding the same flowers Gasser was carrying. Wears a golden crown and her face was covered by a white cloth. She also wears a beaded necklace with a small blue orb on it and her rainbow-shaped necklace.

Bride Beauty: (laughs) Oh, Gas-can. I do.

Monsters: (mumbering)

Gasser: She's coming out of an old well?!

Bride Beauty: Gas-can. My darling. I love you!

Gasser: (checking his breathe) (thinking) I can't believe it. I'm going to married Beauty. This is a dream come true. But, that means... (gasps) (imagines him and Beauty kissed) I have to kiss Beauty! This is my lucky day! Hooray!

Zola: Hm...

Morrigan: Something wrong, Zoli?

Zola: Zoli?!

Morrigan: That's going to be nickname. Okay?

Zola: Okay. Anyway, something doesn't feel right.

AppleJack: Me, too. It seems that I got this feeling that we're being watched.

Herdier: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, Bo-bobo and Totodile are dressed as the bride, coming out of the well.

Gasser: Wait a minute. You look ridiculous!

Everyone: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Gas-can, do you like my dress?

Gasser: I don't know anything about dresses!

Dian and Absol: Yeah!

Gasser: (thinking) I thought I was going to married to Beauty. It would be magical.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Tell her she's beautiful!

Gasser: Huh?

Don Patch: A girl loves to call that on her wedding day.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Gasser: But, where's Beauty?

Don Patch: Oh. She's... um... (whispers to FarFetch'd) Get the hologram.

FarFetch'd: (whispers to Don Patch) Okay.

FarFetch'd gets the hologram, hides it, and put on a picture of Beauty in white dress.

Morrigan: Oh, my. She's gorgeous.

Marceline: Well, she's better in a dress than Bo-bobo.

Danny: Agreed.

Don Patch: Well, make your decision. A wedding day is hardwork.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Well, let's have some cake before we do the speech.

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Katsu suddenly charges at Gasser's group.

Absol: Gasser, watch out!

Gasser: Huh? (kicked in the face)

Everyone: Gasser!

Don Patch: Wowo-ha, folks! A little street fighting couldn't hurt a bit!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

**(Note- Reference to Street Fighter) **

Katsu charges again.

Gasser: (uses Fist of the Background) Huh? It's not working.

Absol: I'll try! Perish Song! (no effect) Huh? That's not working either!

Gasser: Who are you and what do you want? (grunts when Katsu was on top of him)

Katsu: I'm Katsu, the assistant commander under Jelly Jiggler. I saw you and your group defeat my piranha army. Now, I'm going to be in debt thanks to you!

Gasser: We didn't do anything! (able to get Katsu off of him)

Dian: Yeah!

Katsu: Okay! Let's fight!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Wowee! It looks like a great fight, folks!

FarFetch'd: (flies to Gasser) So, we really want you to tell us all about your wedding party!

Gasser: I have no time for this!

Zola: Let me take care of this! (slashes Katsu)

Katsu: (dodges attack)

Zola: He dodges it?

Morrigan: I'll do this! (attacks Katsu)

Katsu: You're too slow! (dodges attack)

**(Note- Reference to Sonic's ''You're too slow'' quote from the Sonic Series) **

Morrigan: Impossible!

Danny: I'm going ghost (turns into ghost form)

Gasser: You're half-ghost?!

Danny: (throws Ghost Ball at Katsu) Yeah!

Katsu: Hm! (uses smiley face to absorb Danny's Ghost Ball)

Smile Face: Mm... Yummy!

Everyone: (gasps)

Katsu: I have the ability to absorb anything you throw at me! I dare you to throw something at me! C'mon!

Gasser: Alright! (uses Fist Style)

No effect.

Smile Face: Delicious!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (girl) Oh, if this continues, my wedding will be ruin! Do someone do something!

Don Patch: I'm on it! Okay, folks! Now, let's hear from Gasser's best man!

Gasser: Best man?!

The Alien Soup Guy appears.

Everyone: Him?!

Morrigan: You know him, Zoli?

Zola: Why yes. He was the one who was chasing me and Gasser.

Gasser: Why is he doing here?! Bo-bobo and the others defeated him!

Alien Soup Guy: (cries) Those two are definitely meant for each other!

Gasser: Wrong! (thinking) I belong to Beauty!

Alien Soup Guy: This is the greatest wedding day ever!

Gasser: No it's not! Take this! (uses Fist Style)

No effect.

Smile Face: Yum!

Gasser: (growls) (thinking) I can't attack him with my Fist Style! What should I do?!

Don Patch: (holding two pieces of cake) OUT OF THE WAY! (hits Gasser)

Gasser: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Don't tell me... I got 2 cakes...

FarFetch'd: Or the bride will be mad.

Bo-bobo: (girl) Put the cakes down!

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: Now she knows! (release little pink Don Patches)

Don Patches: Have some cake! Have some cake! Please eat!

Gasser: No thanks! (grunts)

Don Patches: (screams)

Don Patch 1: Wait a minute!

Don Patches: Huh?

Don Patch 1: We can't be afraid but fear itself!

Don Patches: Right!

Don Patch 1: Attack!

Don Patches: Have some cake! It's delicious! It's yummy! (screams) (runs away)

Gasser: (stands up) He's tough!

Everyone: Yeah!

Katsu: Let's see if you like this!

Gasser: Huh?

Katsu: Playback-Vac!

Everyone: (unconcious)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chazz: And that's what happened!

AppleJack: It's the whole truth!

Beauty: So, Gas-can was imagining me in a wedding gown?

Poochyena: Pretty much, yeah!

Beauty: That's... strange of him. But, I'm worried.

AppleJack: Me, too.

Morrigan, Woobat, Marceline, and Danny appears.

Morrigan: I'm so sorry.

Marceline: We tried our best.

Danny: But, he's strong.

Beauty: Well, that's okay.

Morrigan: But, now we have a huge problem here!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: Well, Katsu looks more like a 24-something year old. What will Don Patch and FarFetch'd do? Nothing! Nothing at all!

Don Patch: Oh, you're right. He's not a teenager!

Everyone: You just realized?!

Beauty: Than, how 'bout you two can take him on instead?!

Narrator: Maybe that's not a bad idea! Or not!

Beauty: What are you doing?!

Katsu: I'm just taking my ''memento'' of my win! (takes off collar)

Gasser: (grunts)

Beauty: Gas-can! (runs to him) (stopped by Katsu) (thinking) Oh, no. This is bad. He's staring at me. (talking) So, what do you want? (thinking) Okay, that was a bad thing. But, what else should I say? (groans)

Katsu was pulling Beauty's earring.

Katsu: C'mon! I want it! Give it up!

Beauty: You can't do that! It's attached to my ear! You can't take it off by pulling!

Tour: Yeah! Stop!

Bo-bobo used Fist of the Nosehair on Katsu.

Narrator: Well, it's good to have Guardian Nosehairs. Or is it Guardian Bo-bobo? I'm confused.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kluke: Are you okay?!

Beauty: I'm fine.

Siera: He shouldn't pull on someone's earring like you, Beauty-chan.

Beauty: Yeah. I already know.

Bo-bobo: Alright! Time for me to attack! Fist of the Nosehair!

No effect at Katsu.

Totodile: What?! Impossible!

Marceline: Katsu has the ability to absorb projectile attacks.

Beauty: This is bad!

Siera: Really bad, Beauty-chan.

Katsu: You can't attack me no matter what!

Bo-bobo: (growls)

Katsu: (attacks Bo-bobo and Totodile)

Totodile: Water Gun!

No effect on Katsu.

Bo-bobo: It's not working!

Katsu: So, just give up! You know you can't defeat me!

Bo-bobo: I'm not giving up!

Katsu: Well, suit yourself. (charges at him)

Gasser: (twitches hand a little)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo, Totodile, and Katsu are still attacking while Gasser was starting to stand up.

Everyone: Huh?

Beauty: (gasps) Gas-can!

Gasser: (making baby noises)

Beauty: Gas-can, what's wrong? You're goo-gooing.

Narrator: He's having some kind of a function meltdown.

Beauty: A rose?

Narrator: Now, this is an unexpected twist. Oh, look at him going from the left to the right. He's Baby Gasser or a gassy baby.

Bo-bobo: Don't end the episode!

Don Patch: We all have to calm down.

Narrator: Sorry, but it's the right thing to do.

Bo-bobo: So, does that mean my wedding is off?

Preview

Beauty: What just happened to Gas-can?

Ninetales: Why is he acting like a baby?

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: Find that out in the next chapter!


	15. At Last, Jelly Jiggler is Found

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 15: At Last, Jelly Jiggler, the Gelatinous Goodra, is Found

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile's group:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, and Rigby

New Addition:

Marceline, Morrigan, and Danny

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, Gasser was defeated by Katsu. Also, we had met the vampire queen Marceline, the beautiful Morrigan, and the Ghost kid Danny. Also, Gasser has turned into a baby. Literally.

Everyone: Just get on with the episode!

Narrator: Okay, okay! Geez!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Morrigan: Chapter 15:...

Marceline: At Last,...

Danny: Jelly Jiggler, the Gelatinous Goodra, is Found.

Beauty: Gas-can?

Gasser: (baby noises)

Beauty: You okay?

Gasser: (baby noises) (walks to Beauty)

Beauty: Ah! Stop that! Quit it! What's with with you, Gas-can?!

Tour: Yeah! Stop it right now!

Gasser: (punches Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: What... was... that...? (falls down)

Beauty and Tour: That wasn't nice!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Ah... Huh?

Gasser: (farted out a heart-shaped cloud with ''LOVE'' on it)

Beauty: (screams) That's... um... very thoughtful of you.

Gasser: (handed it to Beauty) (baby noises)

Beauty: Hey! I say, ''No Thanks''! (pushes it away) I told you to stop!

Conan: Hm... (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Gasser's not listening to Beauty. Why?

Don Patch: Hey, you!

FarFetch'd: Yeah, you!

Gasser: (looks at Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Don Patch: (charging at Gasser) You stop acting like a baby...!

FarFetch'd: (flying at Gasser) And get back to your original ol' self...!

Together: Now!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser poured water on Don Patch with a watering can.

Don Patch: (sighs) Now, I can start with the flower cycle.

FarFetch'd: Yeah. (sighs)

Beauty: You're not a plant!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gasser: (baby noises)

Katsu was starting to attack from behind.

Beauty: (gasps) Gas-can, watch out!

Suddenly, Gasser created a huge, yellow monster.

Everyone: (shaking) Wow.

Katsu: (gasps) Oh, no! Not this! (runs away) (got engulf by the monster)

Beauty: (thinking) Why is Gas-can acting like a real baby? I know he's mature. But, what caused it?

Fluttershy: (gasps)

Zola: What's wrong?

Fluttershy: Look. (points to Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog))

Courage is the titular protagonist and the main character of the series. He lives in the middle of Nowhere with his owner Muriel Bagge and her husband Eustace Bagge. He is voiced by Marty Grabstein. Despite his signature demeanor and reputation, Courage truly does live up to the meaning of his distinct name. Because of a kidnapping incident with his parents, he was abandoned as a puppy, found by the ever-kind Muriel, and began fearing everything abnormal. This fear is easily swallowed, however, when Muriel's safety is put into jeopardy or trouble falls upon him in general, most likely because the events of his most painful memory drives him to protect Muriel, in fear of losing another loved one. He is willing to risk his own life to protect her at all costs. Unfortunately, his irrationality sometimes causes others to doubt his intuition. Courage has been presented as an almost entirely selfless character, working to benefit others with usually little to no regard for his own well being, proving that he is, in fact, courageous. Although his secondary owner, Eustace, is cruel to him, he is not offended by his harsh words and cruel tricks, especially compared to Muriel. This is most likely because he's learned to deal with the man's cruel jokes and short temper. Courage doesn't particularly talk much. When distressed, he speaks in a gibberish esque "dog language" but when calm, Courage shows that he does in fact speak English (though few people pay attention to him when he actually does). He usually communicates his emotions through whines and howls as he presumably prefers. Courage has been seen doing things that are humorously improbable, such as screaming so loud that it can break the entire basement floor and form a deep chasm as seen in Ball of Revenge, shatter the sun as he did in The Magic Tree of Nowhere, or use various visual transformations in order to communicate, such as turning into a snake, a club and a dragon, as well as many other creatures and objects pertaining to the thing he tries to explain. However, this is only occasional and is assumed to be used for comedic effect. Although he lives the typical life of an average dog (helping around the house\ farm and being his average self) he's shown he's pretty quick on his feet when trouble strikes and he's forced to solve the problem in some way. Courage has shown he can speak English. He demonstrates this when he does things such as yelling Muriel's name in distress or saying his catchphrase "The things I do for love." Unfortunately, this skill falls apart when he's distressed and in turn when it is needed most as he speaks in his signature gibberish when he's trying to explain danger to his owners. He was carrying Absol's MegaStone.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fluttershy: It's so cute! (hugging Courage) The MOST adorable dog ever!

Courage: Please let me go.

Fluttershy: Oh. (gently puts Courage down) Sorry. What's your name?

Courage: My name is Courage. Yours?

Fluttershy: Fluttershy.

Courage: Nice to meet you.

Fluttershy: You, too. Anyway, are you really brave?

Courage: Actually, no. I'm more like a scaredy-cat.

Fluttershy: Oh. Me, too. I'm also like that. That's why my name is Fluttershy.

Absol: Wait a minute. Is that my MegaStone?

Courage: Yeah. I found it.

Absol: Well, could I have it? We have been looking for it.

Courage: Sure. (takes off necklace and put it around Absol's neck)

Absol: Finally, I found it. That means I can Mega Evolve!

Dian: Yeah!

Fluttershy: Anyway, did you got hit by the beam of light?

Courage: Yeah.

Beauty: Well, there's DEFINITELY a pattern. Anyway, we have to find a reason why Gas-can is acting like a baby?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser's Collar: Hey!

Everyone: Huh? (looks at Gasser's Collar)

Gasser's Collar: Yo!

Everyone: Yo?

Morrigan: Who are you, dear?

Gasser's Collar: I'm Gasser's Collar.

Dog: Are you my collar?

Gasser's Collar: No way! (hits dog)

Dog: (cries) That wasn't nice.

Fluttershy: So, you're Gasser's Collar?

Gasser's Collar: That's right! I'm the one around his neck, including the Key Stone.

Beauty: So, do you know why Gas-can is like this?

Gasser's Collar: Well, let me tell you the story.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser's Collar: (clears throat) You see, Gasser has a special power.

Dog: Yeah.

Gasser's Collar: But, there's some side effects. One of those side effects is he transformed into a baby.

Beauty: (gasps) That's why.

Bo-bobo: (interrupted) (as train) Go, squad, go! (opens door)

Tons of Bo-bobo soldiers were racing down.

Totodile: Now, transformed into pencils!

Bo-bobo squad transformed into pencils and makes tracks. Bo-bobo and Totodile started singing.

Everyone: (sighs)

Gasser's Collar: (clears throat)

Everyone: Sorry.

Gasser's Collar: Anyway, to keep the world a safer place, I, along with the Key Stone, were put around Gasser's neck by his mother, Yuki.

Beauty: Yuki?

Absol: Yuki is Gasser's mom.

Dian: They have a special relationship.

Everyone: Really?

Dian: Really.

Gasser's Collar: He has this seal.

Beauty: I didn't see a seal.

Ninetales: Me, either.

Gasser's Collar: His seal is very powerful.

Beauty: I told you there's no seal.

Gasser's Collar: Also, Gasser and I have have a love-hate relationship. He loves to hate me. Will all of you help?

Everyone: Sure.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser's Collar: (jumps up) Whoo-hoo! They'll going to help me put back me around Gasser's neck! That means I'll be appearing in talk shows! Yeah! (runs) (hit by Bo-boboand Totodile)

Don Patch: (as a police car) HEY! We saw that!

FarFetch'd: Pull over now!

Bo-bobo and Totodile: Never!

Don Patch: (blocks Bo-bobo and Totodile) I finally caught the both of you!

FarFetch'd: What did you say before we'll take you downtown?

Bo-bobo: (cries) (runs off)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: HEY! COME BACK! HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!

Beauty: (sighs)

Conan: They need to take things seriously.

Tea: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (baby noises)

Katsu appears, absorbing Gasser's Fist Style.

Katsu: He's alot stronger! But, I can take him on!

Gasser: (uses his Fist Style)

Suddenly, the whole Haunted House exploded.

Katsu: (passed out)

Narrator: It seems that Katsu was defeated by Baby Gasser.

Bo-bobo: Just go away!

Don Patch: Never!

Totodile: Tell them, Jelly Jiggler?!

Jelly Jiggler: They didn't do anything wrong!

Gumimin: Yeah!

Goodra: I agreed!

FarFetch'd: That means you three are a part of the crime!

Trio: (gasps) Part of the crime?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zola: Is everyone alright?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Courage: That was the biggest explosion ever!

Fluttershy: Yeah. And really scary, too!

Morrigan: We need to put Gasser's collar back around his neck now.

Mordecai: You're right.

Zola: But, who should put the collar back around Gasser's neck?

Beauty: I'll do it! (picks up collar)

Morrigan: You sure?

Beauty: Yes. Hm... (looks at Gasser) Charge! (able to put Gasser's Collar on him)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: When the collar is back on Gasser, he turns into his ordinary self.

Gasser: Huh?

Beauty: He's back to normal! (thinking) Good thing that baby thing is over.

Gasser: Beauty. What just happened?

Beauty: Oh, Gas-can. You were acting like a baby.

Gasser: I was a baby? How cool.

Absol: Also, we have found the Absolite.

Gasser: Alright! Now, you can Mega Evolve.

Absol: Right!

Bo-bobo: Yo.

Everyone: Yo?

Bo-bobo: Where is Don Patch and FarFetch'd go?

Totodile: Along with Conan, Yuku, and Wynaut?

Beauty: To the bathroom.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Conan: Don Patch! FarFetch'd! Wait up!

Wobbuffet: Yeah!

Wynaut had evolve into Wobbuffet, the Patient Pokemon. Wobbuffet is a tall, cyan Pokémon with a soft body. Its eyes usually appear scrunched, and it has a jagged upper lip. The female Wobbuffet has a red marking on its mouth that resembles lipstick, while the male does not. It has flat arms that are wider towards the tip and four stubby legs at the base of its body. There are two eyespots on its black tail. Wobbuffet is very protective of its tail, to the point where it will suddenly turn uncharacteristically aggressive if the tail is attacked. Wobbuffet is usually a docile Pokémon that will never attack first. However, when it is attacked, it will inflate its body and initiate a counterstrike. When two or more of this Pokémon meet, they will attempt to outlast each other in a battle of endurance. However, since neither is able to attack, they may compete to see which can last without food. Because of its overprotective nature regarding its tail and hatred of light, Wobbuffet lives in dark caves.

Along with them, there's Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo Series). Scoobert "Scooby" Doo [1] is the eponymous character and protagonist of the Scooby-Doo animated television series created by the popular American animation company Hanna-Barbera. Scooby-Doo is the male dog and lifelong companion of Shaggy Rogers and in much iteration, including the original series, is regarded as a unique Great Dane dog who is able to speak in broken English, and usually puts the letter R in front of noises made. Other incarnations, such as A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, present talking dogs as quite common. The head of children's programming at CBS, Fred Silverman, came up with the character's name from the syllables "doo-be-doo-be-doo" in Frank Sinatra's hit song "Strangers in the Night".[2] Different iterations of the character have been developed and expanded in the various series featuring the characters, many of them contradicting, such as the original series and recent live-action movies where Shaggy and Scooby first meet as older teenagers for the first time, contradicting the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo animated series where they know each other from almost infancy. In all versions of the character, Scooby and Shaggy share several personality traits, mostly being cowardly and perpetually hungry. But their friends (Velma, Daphne and Fred) encourage them to go after the costumed villains, usually with "Scooby Snacks", a biscuit-like dog treat or cookie snack (usually shaped like a bone or, in later versions of the cartoons, Scooby's dog tag), though Scooby's inherent loyalty and courage does often force him to take a more heroic stance. Scooby is also extremely ticklish and this is seen in many of the television shows and movies. Scooby has a speech impediment and tends to pronounce most words as if they begin with an "R", though most characters are able to understand him perfectly. In most iterations, he keeps his sentences relatively short, usually using charades for anything longer than three or four words. His catchphrase, usually howled at the end of every production, is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" or "Rooby-Rooby-Roo". Scooby was voiced by Don Messick through Arabian Nights in 1994, after which point Messick quit smoking; quitting smoking changed his voice and prevented him from achieving the same raspy vocal effect (despite Messick's efforts, he suffered a career-ending stroke in 1996 and died in 1997, before any further Scooby-Doo productions were made). Messick is also known for providing the voice of the dogs Astro on The Jetsons and Muttley (who snickered).[3] The characteristic voices of Scooby and Astro are so similar that Astro's signature phrase, "Ruh-roh!", is popularly and improperly attributed to Scooby (as in "Ruh-roh, Raggy!"). Scooby is brown from head to toe with several distinctive black spots on his upper body and doesn't seem to have a melanistic mask. He is generally a quadruped, but displays bipedal 'human' characteristics occasionally. Scooby also has opposible thumbs and can use his front paws like hands. He has a black nose and wears an off-yellow, diamond shaped-tagged blue collar with an "SD" (his initials) and has four toes on each foot. Unlike other dogs, Scooby only has one pad on the sole of each of his feet (so that it was easier to draw in the Scooby-Doo Annuals). Scooby has a fully prehensile tail he can use to swing from or press buttons. Both his head and tail are malleable and useful as a communication aid or creating a distraction. Creator Iwao Takamoto later explained that before he designed the character, he first spoke to a Great Dane breeder, who described to him the desirable characteristics of a pedigree dog. Takamoto then drew Scooby as the opposite of this. He said "I decided to go the opposite [way] and gave him a hump back, bowed legs, small chin and such. Even his color is wrong."[4] According to the official magazine that accompanied the 2002 movie, Scooby is seven years old.

Scooby: Rhere rare ryou rgoing?

Conan: To the Mens' Bathroom.

Don Patch: (chanting) Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! (went inside the Mens' Bathroom) (opens door) Huh?!

Conan: What's wrong?!

Scooby: Rthe Rman! Rthe rman! Full rof Rcats! (eats spaghetti)

Spikey: Hey! I was eating that! Now, what should I eat?!

Aiden: Here. (gives Spikey chilli)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Spikey: Thanks! (eats chilli)

Conan: Wait a minute! You're that guy we saw before!

Aiden: Yup. My name is Aiden Avalon. This is my partners, Kris and Raichu.

Kris and Raichu: Hello.

Conan: A Raichu. (takes out Pokedex and points to Raichu)

Pokedex: Raichu, a Mouse Pokémon of the Electric element. Raichu is the evolved form of Pikachu. It can shock with more than 100,000 volts, enough to render a Dragonite unconscious.

Yuku: But, do you where Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra are?

Aiden: Sorry. But, no.

Conan: (groans) Also, why is it raining cats in that bathroom?

Aiden: No idea.

Spikey: Can you close the door so I can my chilli in peace?

Scooby: Rsure! (closes door) Rprivacy!

Don Patch: (screams loudly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Morrigan: What's that scream come from?

Beauty: I think that was Don Patch.

Finn: Oh, here Marceline! (gives Marceline a big hat)

Marceline: Thanks. (puts hat on) That's much better.

Danny: I believe he's in danger.

Zola: Than, let's investigate.

Zubat: Right!

Bo-bobo: Okay! (rolls to Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and the others)

Totodile: (riding on Bo-bobo) Let's go!

Tata: (riding on Bo-bobo) Now~daichi!

Beauty: Bo-bobo! Totodile! Tata!

Tour: Wait!

Everyone: Yeah! (runs to bathroom)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (gasps)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (girls) Wig out! Wig out! Wig out! Wig out!

Conan: (groans)

Siera: What happened, Conan-chan?!

Conan: It's a long story!

Fluttershy: (gasps) Another dog! So cute! What's your name, big guy?

Scooby: Rthe rname Scooby! (chuckles)

Courage: Another dog.

Aiden: And I'm Aiden.

Beauty: You're the hostage that Jelly Jiggler captured.

Kris: Correct!

Raichu: Mm-hm.

Don Patch: (sumo) (hitting Beauty and the other girls) No! No! No! No! No! NO!

Girls: (screams) (falls down)

Don Patch: No-no!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Hey! Why did you do that for?!

Don Patch: Because this is the mens' room!

Zola: So?!

FarFetch'd: That means ''No Girls Allowed''!

Garnet: Well, that doesn't mean you have to forced us!

Don Patch: Don't care!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Girls: (groans)

Morrigan: I guess we have no choice but to stay here.

Fluttershy: Only until the boys are done.

Tsubomi: I hope they don't go too long!

Charotte: Me, too~charo!

Marceline: (wearing hat) Than, what should we do by than?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Hm... I guess we should check the bathroom.

Aiden: You're right. Maybe Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra are here.

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah. Let's go look for them.

Gasser: (screams)

Bo-bobo: Okay.

Conan: Huh?! That's Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra!

They look everywhere.

Bo-bobo: No! We can't find him!

Totodile: Too bad!

Gasser: Guys!

Everyone: Huh?!

Conan: We know where those three are!

Siera: You do? Where?

Gasser: (points to Jelly Jiggler) Right there.

Absol: You're those three, right?

Goodra: Uh-oh! They found us!

Gumimin: Not good! Not good at all!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler: Well, well, well! You're correct! I'm General Jelly Jiggler! Good guess!

Aiden: Now, maybe you should do the right thing and give up.

Raichu: Yeah!

Jelly Jiggler: Aw... but, that is no fun! Let's fight, Bo-bobo and Totodile!

Bo-bobo: Okay!

Narrator: A heated battle is coming up!

Preview

Jelly Jiggler: We'll defeat you and get a promotion!

Goodra: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: But, I want a promotion, too!

Everyone: That's all you care about?!

Narrator: Well, let's start this gelatinous battle in the next chapter!

_Chapter Ends... _


	16. Chapter 16: BoboPatch Appears

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 16: BoboPatch Appears

Bo-bobo and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, and Danny

New Addition:

Courage and Scooby-Doo

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, Katsu was defeated, along with the Haunted House. Also, we met two scaredy-dogs, Courage and Scooby-Doo. Our heroes had found the Gelatinous trio and will go face to face. Who will win?!

_Chapter Begins... _

Jelly Jiggler: (laughs) Nobody can't defeat me!

Goodra: And me!

Gasser: Be careful! Goodra is a Dragon-type!

Bo-bobo: I already know that! Totodile, use Scary Face!

Totodile: Scary Face!

Goodra: (screams)

Jelly Jiggler: That's scary!

Bo-bobo: (chuckles) That's my secret weapon!

Jelly Jiggler: (groans) C'mon, Goodra! Don't be a scaredy-dragon!

Goodra: I can't!

Jelly Jiggler: You're a brave dragon! Don't let them be victorious!

Goodra: Okay. I'll tried.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (glowing yellow) What's wrong?

Totodile: Scared?!

Jelly Jiggler: No! (glowing purple) I'm not afraid of anything!

Gumimin: Yeah!

Boys: (screams)

Gasser: Wow! This battle is getting intense!

Courage: Yeah!

Scooby-Doo: Rscary!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Incredible! I never seen Bo-bobo this serious before!

Danny: Awesome!

Jelly Jiggler: (gives Bo-bobo chopsticks)

Bo-bobo: Huh?!

Totodile: Why did you give us chopsticks?!

Jelly Jiggler: Just eat me!

Bo-bobo: Don't mind if I do! (takes piece of Jelly Jiggler)

Jelly Jiggler: (thinking) Walking into my trap!

Bo-bobo: Hm... You taste nasty!

Jelly Jiggler: (stops glowing purple) Nasty?! Impossible!

Goodra: Uh-oh!

Gumimin: Don't say that!

Jelly Jiggler: Well, We'll be on our way! Bye!

Gumimin and Goodra: Yeah! Bye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Spikey: You know, I'm going to open a pet shop.

Beauty: Hey, that's not a bad idea.

Fluttershy: Me, too. It's a perfect idea. A pet shop can show you responsibility.

Marceline: You know, are the boys done yet?

Tsubomi: No. I haven't seen them.

Siera: Just as I thought.

Girls: (sighs) Huh?! (looks at Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra) (screams)

Siera: Watch out, Beauty-chan!

Beauty: Huh?! (screams)

Gasser: Beauty! She's in danger!

Bo-bobo: (looks at Jelly Jiggler)

Jelly Jiggler: (laughs) Now, since your friend is captured, you can't attack me!

Goodra: Yeah!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Now, we're in trouble. Bo-bobo can't attack Jelly Jiggler without getting Beauty hurt! This is bad!

Bo-bobo: Look! She's going to eat him from the inside!

Don Patch: Not on my watch!

FarFetch'd: Share, little piggy! (kicks Beauty)

Beauty: (screams) (grunts)

Don Patch: (laughs) Now, it's all to ourself!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (runs to Beauty) Beauty! Beauty! You okay?

Beauty: (groans) (sits up) Huh?

In her POV, he's all blurry.

Gasser: Something wrong, Beauty?

Beauty: (thinking) Why can't I see anything? It's strange!

Gasser: (thinking) Something's definitely wrong with Beauty. (talking) Talk to me.

Beauty: I can't see anything.

Gasser: You can't see?

Beauty: No. You look all blurry to me.

Gasser: Strange.

Bo-bobo: (growls)

Jelly Jiggler: (laughs) Try and attack me!

Bo-bobo: Okay! (carries soy sauce) Have a drink! (pours soy sauce)

Everyone: Soy sauce?!

Beauty: Soy sauce?

Zola: That's your plan?!

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: (screams)

FarFetch'd: Soy sauce! It stings my eyeballs!

Don Patch: Wait! I have the perfect idea! Buizel! Oshawott! Save me!

Buizel: Bei-bei!

Oshawott: Oshawott!

Twilight: Oshawott? (takes out Pokedex and points to Oshawott)

Pokedex: Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach.

Oshawott: Water Gun!

Jelly Jiggler: Ew! Gross!

Buizel: Sonic Boom!

Jelly Jiggler: Stop that!

Buizel: Make us!

Jelly Jiggler: How 'bout this?! (shoots jelly balls)

Bo-bobo: (eats it)

Goodra: Hm!

Bo-bobo: It's peachy!

Jelly Jiggler: Peachy?! Impossible! (returns to normal) (eats) Hm?! It IS peachy!

Trio: Peachy! Peachy! Peachy! Peachy! Peachy! It's peachy! Peachy! Peachy!

Don Patch: Huh?! (cries)

Trio: Peachy! Peachy! Peachy!

Bo-bobo: Hey, don't be sad, you two!

Totodile: Be happy!

Don Patch: No I won't! (hits Bo-bobo)

Bo-bobo: Why you...! (hits Don Patch)

They started fighting.

Jelly Jiggler: Now's my chance! Fist of the Wobble-Wobble! Slippery Snake Heads!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Siera: (screams) Snakes! I hate snakes!

Danny: Bo-bobo! Totodile! Tata! Don Patch! FarFetch'd! Watch out!

Saki: Hey!

Jelly Jiggler: Huh?! (hit by a baseball)

Goodra: Who thrown a baseball?

Gumimin: Yeah!

Saki: That would be me!

Everyone: Huh?!

Saki (Precure Splash Star) appears. Hyuuga Saki (日向 咲 Hyuuga Saki?) is the new half of the Pretty Cure duo in the first spin-off series, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Like her predecessor, Misumi Nagisa, Saki is excellent with a sport, this being softball. And also like Nagisa, she isn't very good at school, loves sweets and has a large appetite. Saki has a mild personality and a habit of saying "I'm in top form!" (絶好調なり! Zekkouchou nari!?) when she gets excited. She remains optimistic and sane when facing the unexpected. Saki is lenient and friendly, and her cheerful and easygoing personality often brings people happiness and energy. Her Cure forms are Cure Bloom (キュアブルーム Kyua Burūmu?) and Cure Bright (キュアブライト Kyua Buraito?). Saki has short, auburn hair and orange eyes and wears her hair in a short pony tail on the back, and has few pink hair clips on the front. In her civilian form, Saki wears a pink-striped shirt with a chiffon-yellow jacket and wears deep pink pants. Her school uniform is pale orange with a red bow tie and dark apricot plaided skirt; Saki wears her light pink tennis shoes. When getting ready to practice softball, Saki accessorized herself with a white slugger shirt that have red velvet long sleeves. The slugger shirt was printed as "Y.J.H." As Cure Bloom, Saki's hair became slightly long and was tied into a yellow headband with a red heart on the center, as her hair color merges into orange. She wears a deep pink dress with a red bow that contains a yellow curved heart at the center, and her midriff is dark plum. Cure Bloom has a yellow belt, containing a pink curved heart, on her waist. She uses pink arm warmers with finger-cut dark gloves with a hot pink heart in each. Also, her legwarmers go into the same colors and have red glossy hearts in each, and wear dark plum-colored shoes. Cure Bloom have yellow and white ruffles on her shawl, skirt and in front of the bow. As Cure Bright, Saki's dress was yellow and green with a yellow bow, containing a red curved heart, dark pink finger-cut gloves and shorts, yellow arm warmers and legwarmers, dark yellow shoes, and a belt that has a moon, sliced in eighth by a tiny triangle on the upper right. Saki is a cheerful athletic girl, a member of Yunagi Middle School's girls' softball team. Her family runs the Panpaka Pan bakery and unlike her predecessor, she actually excels in some aspects of cooking and often makes delicious breads. She also has a sister named Minori, who she shares a room with and annoys her once in a while. Saki also has a crush on Mai's elder brother, Kazuya, and often blushes in front of him. Cure Bloom (キュアブルーム Kyua Burūmu?) is Saki's alter ego, blessed with the Flower power of the Earth. When Karehan attacks Flappy and Choppy and creates an Uzaina, Flappy becomes the Mix Commune by chanting "Dual Spiritual Power!", allowing her to become Cure Bloom while Choppy allows Mai to become Cure Egret. Like the previous Pretty Cure, they need to hold hands to transform and launch a group attack. Both take down the Uzaina for the very first time, and fight the evils regularly thereafter, until the final defeat of the Dark Fall. Cure Bloom can fight physically, setup energy shields and fly freely using spiritual powers, and is protected by a passive force field. Cure Bloom runs on ground more often for pertaining to the Earth. Spiritual powers take in the form of visible light, and Cure Bloom exhibits a golden aura. Cure Bloom bears the Flower symbol from Flappy on the back of her gloves. These symbols are always used for launching a group attack and retained when they attain their second form. Together with Cure Egret, they can perform the Twin Stream Splash. Midway in the show, two additional spirits from the Land of Fountains, Moop and Foop use the Splash Commune to provide them a pair of Spiral Rings so they can perform a more-powerful group attack, the Spiral Heart Splash. After attaining her second form, Cure Bright, Saki can freely choose and switch between her two forms, and she has been using both forms in the later half of the show. She also finishes the final battle as Cure Bloom, as only Cure Bloom can access the Flower power of Flappy. Together with Cure Egret, Kiryuu Michiru and Kiryuu Kaoru, with the latter carrying a portion of Moop and Foop's powers respectively, the four have launched the final finisher, the Spiral Heart Splash Star. Cure Bright (キュアブライト Kyua Buraito?) appears and takes over Cure Bloom's role halfway through the series, and gets her spiritual power from the Moon, which is collected by Moop and used by Flappy. Cure Bright has a yellow and green outfit. Cure Bright's outfit coloring scheme is significantly different from Cure Bloom's, but the design is quite similar. Saki and Mai arrive at the Dark Fall to rescue Flappy and Choppy, only to find them seriously injured. The spirits Moop and Foop heal them, upgrading them from the Mix Commune Set to the Crystal Commune Set and allowing Saki to become Cure Bright. After the upgrade, Flappy attains its ability to use the Moon power collected by Moop to maintain Saki's Cure Bright transformation. Contrast to Cure Bloom, who pertains to the Earth and runs on ground more often, Cure Bright stays in air more often for pertaining to the Sky. In addition to all of Cure Bloom's capability, Cure Bright can use the Light power of the Moon to make beam blasts and for defense. Cure Bright exhibits a yellow-green aura. Cure Bright bears the Moon symbol from Moop as her belt buckle, but she still bears the Flower symbols on her gloves and still uses such symbols to launch a group attack. Together with Cure Windy, their new group attack is the Spiral Star Splash, which is actually the same attack as the Spiral Heart Splash except the powers are different. Cure Bright and Cure Windy require the Spiral Ring Set to launch a group attack, which is supplied by the same pair of spirits as their Cure transformation. Flappy and Choppy still retain their ability to collect spiritual power from the Earth and the Sky after this upgrade, so the girls can freely choose and switch between the two forms. Their two forms look different and bear different Cure titles, but they are actually two different representations of the same transformation, and the girls can only access two of the four powers available to them in either form. Saki fights more frequently as Cure Bright in the later half of the show, and fights as Cure Bright for three of the four episodes for the final battle. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom (キュアレインボーブライティブルーム Kyua Reinbō Buraitē Burūmu?) is an upgrade Saki gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, which is a combined form of Cure Bloom and Cure Bright. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. With this upgrade, her hair becomes longer and her outfit bears signature traits from both Cure Bloom and Cure Bright. Her upper section resembles Cure Bloom, except some coloring changes. Her skirt design takes an intermediate form between Cure Bloom and Cure Bright, has the deep pink main color from Cure Bloom and the green trim and yellow underskirt from Cure Bright. She gets the gloves and boots mainly from Cure Bright, but with some Cure Bloom traits in them. Because the overall dress coloring is closer to Cure Bloom, this form generally looks more like Cure Bloom to the eye. Cure Rainbow Brighty Bloom also gains a pair of small golden wings along with everybody else.[1]

Along with her is Lala Satalin (To Love Ru). . Lala Satalin Deviluke is the main female protagonist of To-Love Ru and Motto To-Love-Ru, but takes a more minor role in To-Love-Ru Darkness. The story begins with Lala running away from home as she didn't want to get married to any of her suitors. Due to an accident, she ends up naked in Rito Yuuki's bathtub. Upon arriving on Earth, Lala pretends to love Rito to keep herself from getting married, but really does fall in love with him after she misinterprets a statement that Rito shouts in self-defiance. Lala is a highly attractive teenage girl with long bubble gum pink hair, emerald green eyes, curvaceous and often referred to as a perfect girl. Her most distinguishing feature is her tail which extends down from the base of her back. Her tail is long, thin, and ends with a heart-shaped tip. Another feature is that she is almost always seen wearing a hair clip with thick black swirls circling once then pointing downward. This is her robot companion Peke who actually forms the clothes she is currently wearing. Ryoko Mikado referred to her in chapter 30 as "Devilukean" in a manner which suggested it was the name of her species. At the beginning of the series she is almost always seen in her costume robot Peke's "Dress Form", in what can only be called an enlarged version of Peke herself. Wanting to fit in more with the people of earth, she now has Peke dress her in various earth clothing styles; she has also bought herself a large number of earth clothes to wear when Peke is out of energy. She also has large breasts (and like other female characters of the show, her nipples are visible in To Love-ru Darkness). According to Risa, Lala's measurements are B89-W57-H87. Lala once stated that she doesn't gain any weight from eating food. Recently in To Love-Ru Darkness chapter 44, Lala has turned into a smaller and possibly younger version of herself due to using too much of her power, similar to her father. She is incredibly enthusiastic about the smallest things and has a very bubbly and slightly childish nature, which is most likely the result of being raised as the first princess of Deviluke. Though she can also be a bit of an air-head and very scatterbrained most of the time, she is known for her genius-level intellect as seen in her amazing array of inventions; her planet even wanted to use her for weapons research and engineering. She is very caring and generous and appears to have a need to make everyone she cares about happy, even those of which she doesn't have any real relationship with, such as her teacher. She is very naive about earth culture and will often make highly dangerous mistakes by either accident or serious miscommunication. Despite her naturally cheerful and somewhat childish nature, Lala is not as emotionally immature as she would appear. She has, on rare occasions, become upset and angry at other characters even Rito over serious issues. One incident in particular involved her spending the night with Haruna because Rito had yelled at her, which made her doubt if her affections would ever be reciprocated (Chapter 31). She also sometimes is known to lust over Rito. One great demonstration of her emotional maturity was when during the Trouble Quest incident, her sisters tried to force Rito to admit his feelings for her but upon seeing the stress he was under stopped them after having already found out that he does like her in some way. After this, Lala noticed that Rito was under a lot of stress due to his confession in front of Haruna. Lala later admits to Rito that she could sense that he was upset, Lala felt very upset and guilty due to the fact that it was her sisters who caused Rito's confession. After a talk with Haruna, and another talk with Lala, Rito felt better (Chapter 99). As a child, Lala led a very mixed lifestyle, having the company of her robots, sisters and Ren/Run. However, she also underwent something of a refusal to have a real childhood. Having a mother that was almost never around, constantly having to be taught things she had no interest in against her will and being 'raised' by an alcoholic father who never spent any time with her, she greatly longed for a pent-up need to express herself creatively and happily to overcome such underwhelming and even traumatic instances, which more than likely resulted in her very cheerful, very upbeat personality she never seems to let go of. She has also shown an amazing level of compassion for other characters. One example of this is when Haruna admitted to her that she is also in love with Rito, Lala not only moved out of his cupboard in favour of a joint house in the roof but also stopped throwing herself at Rito to hug him in order to be fair to Haruna and make it easier for her. Another example is when her and her sisters were younger, When her sisters fought, Lala would often leave her inventions around so that they would settle their differences and work together, even though it would result in Lala getting lectured by Zastin. On some occasions, Lala will say something ironic in relation to her own decisions. For instance, telling Saki not to run away from home, or telling Momo not to sneak into someone's bed when they are sleeping. Due to never really being alone her entire life, she has no notion of modesty and is more than happy to walk around naked, but has in more recent times gotten better at knowing where and when not to be naked, though she still makes a habit of walking out of the bathroom naked when she needs something. It can be pointed out that although Lala holds no real issue with appearing naked around people, more so in recent times, she is in no way perverted or in any way interpreting the action as sexual. She actually is for one very bashful when it comes to being touched or viewed in a sexual way or from any overly compromising angle. Rito found out about this after she landed on top of him when they were on their way to save Celine and was for once incredibly embarrassed about this. However, while she has no sexual intentions, Lala seems to take some amusement from making Rito blush and panic, a sight which she has declared 'cute' more than once. She is also incredibly optimistic. A good example of this is at the end of to love-ru, Rito confesses to Lala that he loves her and that he loves Haruna too, she just says to marry both of them, being completely okay with a concubine. Later in the chapter Rito accidentally says "I love you" to almost the entire female cast she is even more ecstatic saying that he can marry everyone. In To Love Ru: Darkness, Lala has seemed to mature slightly, though she still will walk around the house naked at times and continue her other usual tendencies. Lala and Rito seem to have a much better friendship, especially due to the fact that Rito confessed his love to her. However she also constantly tries to push Rito into confessing to Haruna as well, so the three of them may get married, Lala has even put her feelings aside until then, she no longer clings to him very often. As the series progresses Rito realized that it is bad of him to treat Lala as if she's insurance to his love with Haruna, and even starts to consider Lala's offer of marrying both of them, which he constantly shakes off. With some encouragement from Momo, Lala starts showing her love towards Rito like she did before as her old childish clingy self, but Momo showed her some love simulation game to teach her how to express her love in a more adult way. Afterwards, she warped to him while he was taking a bath and and asked to try a kiss. Despite her childish personality and immaturity, it has been stated by Momo and felt by Rito that Lala has an "overwhelming impish aura," with Momo wondering just how strong it would be if Lala ever found out what happens after a kiss. (To Love-Ru Darkness chapter 35).

Saki: Take this! (hits baseball)

Jelly Jiggler: (screams) Stop that!

Lala: Nice shot, Saki-chan!

Saki: Make me!

Jelly Jiggler: Why you little brat!

Saki: (chuckles)

Scooby-Doo: Rshe's Rstrong!

Courage: Very strong!

Natalie: Awesome! She plays Baseball! Get him!

Jelly Jiggler: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Don Patch!

Don Patch: Right! Transform!

Don Patch transformed into a ball.

Don Patch: It's fusion time!

Gasser: F-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fusion?!

Dian: Never heard of that before!

Conan: Fusion? (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Does this mean... Don Patch and Bo-bobo are going to fused together? This is what I to see.

Scooby-Doo: Ruh-oh! (hides behind Fluttershy)

Tea: I can't wait!

Aqua: Me, either!

Bo-bobo: (eats Don Patch) (screams)

Everyone: (screams)

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Amazing!

BoboPatch appears. BoboPatch has long green hair with a bit covering one eye, a golden tiara, blue armor and a long cape with long, poofy pants. It appears as though BoboPatch is drawn in much finer detail than most of the series' art. Unlike the goofy nature of both Bo-bobo and Don Patch, BoboPatch is extremely serious. At one point, during a battle with him, Tokoro Tennosuke tries to engage in a Hajike-skipping attack to draw him out of the open, but BoboPatch stops him from doing such insanity. Despite his unbelievable power, BoboPatch can only last one minute (not in real time) as do most of Bo-bobo's fusions.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

AppleJack: Who's this?!

BoboPatch: I'm BoboPatch! I can only be in this form for a minute.

Jelly Jiggler: (screams)

Goodra: He seems strong!

Gumimin: I don't think we stand againest him!

Jelly Jiggler: I can take on anyone! (takes out big radish)

BoboPatch: Okay. I command my Don Patch sword! (takes out green onion) Ready, FarFetch'd?

FarFetch'd: Ready! Fury Cutter! Cutter! Cutter! Cutter!

Goodra: Ow!

BoboPatch: (screams)

Jelly Jiggler: (cries) I'LL NEVER GIVE UP! (tries to hit BoboPatch)

BoboPatch: (avoids attack) Nosehair Attack!

Jelly Jiggler: (screams) (hits ferris wheel)

Goodra and Gumimin: Jelly Jiggler!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

BoboPatch: It's done! (returns to Bo-bobo and Don Patch)

Twilight: They're back to normal!

Beauty: I'm glad!

Gasser: Beauty! You can see?

Beauty: Yeah.

Gasser: (relieved) I'm glad!

Goodra: (groans) You defeat us.

Gumimin: Yeah.

Fluttershy: But, why did Jelly Jiggler do this?

Goodra: Well, we recently have been kicked out of a store because of mischief.

Fluttershy: Oh.

Gumimin: Well, we have to say goodbye.

Goodra: We'll see you again! Bye! (runs off)

Beauty: Gas-can?

Gasser: Yeah?

Beauty: You've have been acting strange. Is something wrong?

Gasser: Oh. Nothing. Just thinking.

Beauty: Okay.

Gasser: (thinking) That was a close one!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Hm...

Siera: Something wrong, Bo-bobo-san?

Bo-bobo: Nothing. You see, me and Jelly Jiggler were childhood friends, see?

Conan: You were?

Totodile: Yup. We know them. Anyway, I'm starving!

Everyone: Me, too!

Saki: I can take you at a diner.

Natalie: Really?

Saki: Yeah! Follow me!

Everyone: (started walking)

Natalie: So, you play baseball?

Saki: Yes! I'm the best player!

Natalie: Awesome!

Saki: (laughs) Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: We see our heroes eating at a diner while Lapras and Dewgong are in the outside pool.

Bo-bobo: (sighs) Now that's good stake!

Totodile: Yeah!

Don Patch: The food is good.

Beauty: I agreed! (eats sundae)

Ninetales: Spicey! Just the way I like it!

Lala: I love this place! Right, Siera-chan?!

Siera: Yeah, Lala-san!

Bouquet: I'm glad you like it!

Everyone: Huh?!

Bouquet (Blue Dragon (Anime)) was standing in front of the table. Bouquet(ブーケ, buuke) is an anime-only character in the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Bouquet is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. Bouquet is an exclusive character to the anime. In the original version, Bouquet has an overall fan-service appearance, in that her breasts are very large. This is censored in the english Broadcast versions, with smaller breasts, instead of the actual breast size in the original version. Being a member of the Ra Clan, Bouquet has the ability to become invisible, but must strip in order to be completely unseen, which is edited out in the dub where she is depicted as being able to turn invisible whenever she wants. On one occasion, she was somehow detected by Delphinium and later by Investiture beings. Bouquet has a round face with a light-tan complexion, small round lavender eyes, mid-back gray/black hair that's pulled up into high pigtails on the sides of her head. She has two long strands of hair that usually fall in front of her eyes. In season 1, she wears a light blue, short dress which is covered up by her white apron; around her neck is a thick blue collar. The dress seems to come as "tight" and makes Bouquet's chest stand out. This also shows she has large breasts (despite her young age). She wears thigh-high skin tight socks and blue flats with a lavender fold. Around her forearms are blue "sweat bands" that start near the elbow and end at the wrist. In season two she wears a pink halter top with an odd three-hexagonal shaped pattern on her chest. She wears a dark pink sash around her waist, a short pink miniskirt, dark pink short shorts underneath, "forearm-warmers" (refer to last sentence in above paragraph), dark pink leg-warmers that stop at the intersection of her thigh and lower leg, and brown flats with a white fold. Bouquet has the power to turn herself invisible, but (in the uncut) must strip to become invisible to the naked eye. In the dub, all she does is untie her apron and she disappears with "sparkles" covering her body. She also has the power to summon her Shadow and transform into anything she sees. Later in the series she also gets the power to copy an enemie's attack. In Tenkai no Shichi Ryuu, she gains the power to merge with someone else and their Shadow thanks to Noi's power. She transforms into a pink sphere, which needs to be grabbed by the one she's merging with.

Her Pokemon partner is Noctowl, the Owl Pokemon. Noctowl bears similarity to an owl with brown plumage and has a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail are dark brown, while the underside of its wings is light brown. It has bushy, cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a trident or eyebrows. The ring pattern around its eyes and its talons are cream colored, and Noctowl's beak and talons are light pink. Additionally, Noctowl's irises are red. As shown in the the anime, Noctowl can grow a small beard in its elderly stages. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon. It has exceptional hearing and eyesight, can fly silently, and can turn its heads at a 180° angle to increase its intellect.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kluke and Zola: Bouquet?!

Bouquet: Hey, Kluke and Zola! I've finally found you!

Beauty: You work here?

Bouquet: Only temporary. I'm hoping Shu and Nephrite will be here.

Zola: That's the reason?

Bouquet: Yes!

Conan: Noctowl. (takes out Pokedex and points to Noctowl)

Pokedex: Noctowl, the Owl Pokémon. The evolved form of Hoothoot. This highly intelligent Pokémon often twists its head 180 degrees when it is thinking. Noctowl is a nocturnal Pokémon.

Yuku: Cool!

Bouquet: Also, I really want you to meet my new friends.

First, Misaki (Kaichou wa Maid-sama) appears. Misaki Usui (碓氷 美咲, Usui Misaki) before (鮎沢, Ayuzawa) is the main female character. She is the former Student Council "Demon" President of Seika High School[1] and secretly worked part-time as a maid at Maid Latte. Her love interest is Takumi Usui. In chapter 81, she got engaged with him and in Chapter 85, they got married.[2] It has also been revealed in manga chapter 85 that she is a lawyer or diplomat, while Usui is a well known doctor in England. Misaki is a strong and somewhat tall teenager with an athletic figure. She has golden eyes and black shoulder length hair styled in an Asian mullet. She has a very simple dressing taste and rarely wears makeup. When she isn't wearing her school uniform or maid's uniform, she seems to wear casual and comfortable clothes. Until she started high school, Misaki had short chin-length hair. 10 years later, she marries Usui and is a diplomat/lawyer. Her hair is cut into a stylish bob and she wears makeup. She is still seen to frown quite often. Before Misaki's dad left her family, she was a gentle, encouraging and normal girl. However, after that, she became extremely judgmental towards men. Since the Ayuzawa family was in a debt, she had to go to an inexpensive school, Seika. To tame the unruly boys and protect the girls, she works harder and eventually becomes the first female president. She is extremely strict towards the unruly boys of Seika, causing them to hate her. Because of this, she is known as the "Demon Prez." Misaki is a very hardworking young woman and is sometimes too selfless for her own good. She is very empathetic towards the girls of Seika. She hates when people make fun others who are genuinely working hard, and place more value in material gain than human relationships. While she is working as a maid, Misaki has to act dainty and cute, as opposed to her usual rough behavior. She rarely loses her "sweet" act on the job, but Usui makes fun of her often, causing her to get embarrassed and angry. When it comes to Usui, Misaki is very dense and stubborn about her feelings, not confessing to him until the last episode. She acts flustered and very awkward around him and is annoyed by his constant teasing and stalking, calling him a "perverted outer-space alien."

Her Pokemon partner is Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. Primeape is a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur. There is usually has a stress mark on the left side of its forehead, and it has triangular ears with pink insides and a pink, snout-like nose. Its arms and legs are brown and have metal shackles on the wrists and ankles. This is probably indicative of a method of training with weights. The hands have no visible fingers, instead resembling mittens or boxing gloves, and the feet have two toes. Primeape is easily angered; even the slightest glance of eye contact will make it furious. When Primeape is furious, its blood circulation is boosted. This makes its muscles stronger, but at the cost of some of its intelligence. It will chase anyone who upsets it and will not stop until it has caught its quarry. Even if it is awoken from sleep, it will groggily chase whatever woke it. Primeape can be found in vibrant forests or on mountains. It has shown some fondness for bananas.

Misaki: I'm Misaki. I'm not that harmless! So, don't underestimate me!

Primeape: Yeah!

Twilight: Primeape. (takes out Pokedex and points to Primeape)

Pokedex: Primeape. If you make eye contact with this evolved form of Mankey, it will chase you forever.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Than, Himari Noihara (Omamori Himari) appears. Himari Noihara is the epnomyous female protagonist of Omamori Himari. She is a cat demon (a bakeneko) who swore an oath to protect the male protagonist Yuuto Amakawa from the enemy Ayakashi when he turns sixteen. The oath traces back to her ancestor, whose life was spared by the ancestor of the Amakawa Family. Himari appears as a young Japanese woman in her adolescent years with a buxom figure. She has long black hair with a blue tint that extends all the way down to her hips, with several bangs hanging over her forehead and side bangs that frame her face (longer bangs in the anime). She usually wears her hair in a long ponytail with a pink bow holding it in place. Her original form is a white cat, and in both forms she sports violet eyes. At school, her uniform is different from the school uniforms Yuuto and Rinko wear, wearing a crimson red blazer over a white button-down shirt with red accents and a yellow ribbon tied in a bow, a black (or red if not wearing the blazer) pleated skirt, black thigh-high stockings, and brown dress shoes. For sleepwear, she wears a light blue yukata with a scarlet red obi sash. Himari rarely wears any Western clothing (save for her school uniform), as her main wardrobe usually consists of various kimonos. For footwear, she usually wears either geta or brown heeled boots, the latter which she wears in combat situations. During her time at the beach, she wore a red bikini top with dark red accents and a matching low-rise bottom with ribbons on her hips. In the Return to Noihara Arc, she wore a white summer dress with a red ribbon between her breasts and white sandals. While working at Cafe Relish, she wears the standard maid uniform, with the addition of her revealing her cat ears and tail (since cat-eared maids are common in maid cafes, it is also the perfect place to show them without attracting any suspicious attention). During the Tama and Shuten-doji Arc, she wears a brand new set of winter clothes, consisting of a winter jacket over a long-sleeved turtleneck sweater with a cross pattern on her chest, a pleated plaid skirt, and heeled boots with buckles over black thigh-high stockings. In the Return of Ageha Arc, Himari was turned into a child between the ages of 6 and 7 as a result of Kuesu's magic. Initially, she had small breasts (which, to Rinko's joy, are smaller than hers), but regrew them when she shifted from her cat form in an attempt to return to normal. For the remainder of the arc, she wears one of Shizuku's clothes, which consists of a white sailor dress with red accents and detached sleeves, a yellow ascot, and brown boots. Himari was shown to be a kind and loyal person to her young master and almost anyone, but when someone hurts someone she cares about she will kill them in cold blood. She seem to be very seductive toward her young master and has intense feelings for him.

Himari: Hello~!

Kluke: Wow!

Bouquet: This is Himari.

Himari: Himari, the cat demon.

Beauty: Cat demon?

Conan: Does that mean...?

Himari: That's right! I have the ability to turn either a cat, human, or a catgirl. It depends.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Oh, look. There's a job for you.

Bo-bobo: ''Become a Hair Hunter. All you need is to defeat Bo-bobo and Totodile''.

Everyone: Eh?!

Himari: Um... I think that's referring to the both of you.

Bo-bobo: That's seems perfect!

Totodile: Yeah!

Everyone: He's not even listening!

Courage: This is bad!

Scooby-Doo: Rvery rbad!

Himari: Hm... He's stranger then I thought.

Bouquet: Me, too!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (stands up)

Bo-bobo: Where are you two going?

Totodile: Yeah!

_Outside... _

Don Patch: (hops on motorcycle) We're going home.

FarFetch'd: Yeah.

Bo-bobo: Wait!

Don Patch: (drives off)

Gasser: Hey! That's my bike!

Saki: Your bike?!

Gasser: Yeah! My dad taught me how to ride a motorcycle.

Saki: Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Apartment... _

Don Patch: (laughs) This show is pretty funny!

Everyone: (sighs)

Himari: (yawns)

Twilight: Tired?

Himari: Yeah.

Bo-bobo: (girl) Hm! Don Patch! FarFetch'd!

Everyone: (gasps)

Bo-bobo: (girl) I just wish you can help me!

Totodile: (girl) Yeah!

Everyone: We'll be outside. (leaves)

Bo-bobo, Totodile, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd were having a fight.

Gasser: How long are they going to do this?!

Beauty: Until the eyecatch begins.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Himari: Where should we sleep?

Aiden: Well, we can stay at a nearby hotel.

Kris: Yeah.

Chazz: But, where?

Raichu: There's one here! (points to west)

So, everyone stays at a nearby hotel until morning.

Gasser: (sits up) (walks to Beauty) (shooks Beauty's shoulder) Beauty. Beauty. Wake up.

Beauty: Huh? (sits up) What is it, Gas-can?

Gasser: I really want to show you something.

Beauty: Okay. (stands up)

_Outside... _

Beauty: We're going to ride on your motorcycle?

Gasser: Yeah. (hops on motorcycle)

Beauty: It doesn't look safe.

Gasser: Don't worry. It's fine.

Beauty: Okay. (hops on motorcycle)

Gasser: Let's go. (drives motorcycle)

Beauty: It's beautiful.

Gasser: Yeah. (stops motorcycle)

Beauty: Is this the place? (hops off motorcycle)

Gasser: Yeah. (hops off motorcycle)

Beauty: This meadow...

Gasser: This is what I want to show you.

Beauty: It's beautiful.

Gasser: I know. (picks up big pink flower) Here. (puts flower on Beauty's head)

Beauty: Huh?

Gasser: For you.

Beauty: (kisses Gasser on the cheek) Thanks.

Gasser: (blushes) Um... No problem. Let's go. (hops on motorcycle)

Beauty: Okay. (hops on motorcycle)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Interview... _

Beauty: What are you wearing?

Bo-bobo: Our interview clothes. (walks to Interveiw)

Don Patch: Yeah. (walks to interview)

Lala: Wait!

Everyone: (sighs)

Don Patch: (opens door)

Workers: (chanting ''Wig Out'')

Saki: That's mess up!

Bo-bobo: Hello!

Pagya: Hello! Are you here for a interview?

Don Patch: Yes! Huh?

FarFetch'd: What's wrong?

Bird Brain: Well, well, well. It's my old rival!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Bird Brain?!

Don Patch: (thinking) My rival! I'll never forgive for making me lose at the National Boy's Shogi Meet!

FarFetch'd: (thinking) Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Pagya: So, what's your special skills?

Bo-bobo: Well, I open my mouth at a fan! (shaking) Aw...!

Don Patch: Well, I can play a butter! (plays butter while singing)

Bird Brain: He's so messy!

Don Patch: (breathing in and out)

Suddenly, it's in a concert.

Bo-bobo: (girl) I love you, Don Patch!

Totodile: (girl) Yeah!

Everyone: He's playing a diary product!

Bo-bobo: Don Patch! FarFetch'd!

Totodile: Don't open that door!

Don Patch: Why?!

Beauty: Because it might be dangerous!

Don Patch: What's the worst thing it could happened?! (opens door)

Captain Battleship was behind the door.

Narrator: Well, this is a huge suprise! Next time.

Recap

Beauty: A Hair Hunter!

Lala: Wow! That's a huge ducktail!

Siera: Yeah!

Narrator: Who is this mysterious guy? Let's find out next time!

_Chapter Ends... _


	17. Enter Battleship, Leader of the Big Four

Chapter 17: Enter Captain Battleship, the Flaming Leader of the Big Four

Bo-bobo and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, and Raichu

New Additions:

Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, and Himari

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, Bo-bobo and his friends defeated Jelly Jiggler. Meanwhile, Don Patch and FarFetch'd had started a concert tour.

Beauty: I pay money to see a man play a diary product?!

Everyone: Why?!

Narrator: Also, we see the leader of the Big Four, Captain Battleship! Will our heroes defeat him? Find out now!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Himari: Chapter 17: Enter Captain Battleship, the Flaming Leader of the Big Four! Meow~!

Hair Hunter: Huh? (yawns)

Hair Hunter 2: Hey! C'mon! We need to go! Now!

Hair Hunter: Okay! (jumps off ducktail) What a day!

Hair Hunter 2: Yeah! (walks off)

Captain Battleship: Well, well. If it isn't Bo-bobo and Totodile. It's been a long time!

Beauty: Bo-bobo! Totodile! Do you know him?!

Bo-bobo: No.

Battleship: No?! Maybe THIS can ring any bells! (throws Pokeball) Go, Charizard!

Charizard: Charizard!

Charizard is a draconic, bipedal Pokémon. It is primarily orange in coloration with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. Charizard has a long neck, stern-looking blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two blunt horns protruding from the back of its rectangular head. Two fangs are visible when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with teal undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. Charizard's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. As Mega Charizard X, its body and legs appear more physically fit, though its arms remain thin. Its skin turns black with a sky blue underside from the lower jaw to the tip of the tail. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of its horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Its brow and claws are larger, its snout is shorter, and its eyes are now red with white pupils. It has two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down its lower neck. The lower trims of its wings are divided into large, rounded points and each third joint is adorned with a claw-like spike. Mega Charizard X breathes blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on its tail now burns blue with increased heat.[1] When Mega Evolved as Mega Charizard Y, this Pokémon becomes more sleek and expansive in appearance, but retains its normal coloration, except for white pupils. It has three pointed horns, the middle of which is longer than the rest of its skull. Its shorter snout has larger fangs and a ridge on the nose. Its neck is shorter and its hands are much smaller, but its torso and legs are longer. Small wings develop on its wrists, while the ones on its back become larger and now have ragged edges. The back of its tail has a large thorn at the base and three smaller ones near the tip, which now burns with a longer flame. Mega Charizard Y is said to have incredible flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights.[1] This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires. Charizard typically inhabit mountains and valleys. The anime has shown that only a weak Charizard would show off its power, and that a group of Charizard resides in the Charicific Valley in Johto. It has been shown in the anime to lick its trainer similarly to how a dog will lick its owner.

Charizard: Totodile!

Totodile: (screams) Charizard! It's you!

Charizard: That's right! It's been years since I last seen you! Right?!

Totodile: Right! (laughs nervously)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Conan: A Charizard! (takes out Pokedex and points to Charizard)

Pokedex: Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard's powerful flame can melt absolutely anything.

Himari: Hm... Is that...?

Battleship: That's right. It's the Mega Stone, Charizardite X!

Conan: (writes on notebook) Charizardite X? That means...

Charizard: I have two Mega Evolutions!

Lala: Two?! That's bad!

Courage: Yeah!

Battleship: Charizard, use Dragon Claw!

Charizard: Dragon Claw!

Everyone: (dodges attack)

Bo-bobo: He's a lot stronger than I thought.

Totodile: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Himari: His Charizard is pretty strong.

Lala: I guess he and Charizard had been training. But, I'm choosing Spinda! (throws Pokeball)

Spinda: Spinda!

Spinda, the Panda Pokemon, is Lala's Pokemon partner. Spinda is a bipedal, panda Pokémon with rabbit-like features. Its eyes are made of two black spirals, which point in the opposite direction of each other. There is a similar swirling pattern on its ears. It has a small body with short stumpy arms and legs, and its coat is primarily cream-colored. Its arms are red and it has a red stripe bordering along the bottom of its belly, as well as two small spots on the soles of its feet. It has four spots, which can appear anywhere on its face and ears, with a fifth on the back of its head. These spot patterns are different for each Spinda. It has dizzying, confusing, and scattering dance-like movements, which can be used for its former signature move, Teeter Dance. These movements confuse its opponents and make it difficult for them to aim at it. It lives in the mountains.

Battleship: That's right! It's for all these years! (sends out nosehairs) Let's battle!

Everyone: (gasps)

Beauty: (thinking) He's a Snot-Fu Master! (talking) Bo-bobo, are you sure you know them?!

Bo-bobo: Not sure.

Don Patch: But, I can also use the Snot-Fu U technique!

Lala: You can?!

Don Patch: (puts jump ropes on his nose) Fist of the Jumping Rope: Jump till you drop!

Beauty: (grunts) (holds other ends of jump ropes) Try these for size! (puts other ends of jump ropes on Don Patch's nose)

Don Patch: (screams) I'm having a nasty nosehair nightmare! (chases Beauty while Beauty runs) How dare you do that! I'm going to kick your butt! Come back here!

Beauty: Stop!

Battleship: You have some group. Huh, Bo-bobo?! Also, (takes out Element of Honesty)

AppleJack: (gasps) That's my Element! Give it back!

Battleship: No way!

AppleJack: (growls)

Bo-bobo and Totodile: (growls)

Himari: Bo-bobo-san, I want to know why you two are moral enemies.

Lala: Yeah. Please, Bo-bobo-san?!

Spinda: Pretty please?

Battleship: I'll tell you the story.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Battleship: (narratoring) Long ago, there was a war againest Afros and Ducktails back in Snot-Fu U School. The Afros were winning and takes out every single Ducktail, except for me.

Afro: You Ducktails don't stand againest us Afros! Just give up!

Charizard: (growls)

Afros: (gasps)

Charizard: Ember!

Afros: (screams)

Battleship: Good job, Charizard!

Charizard: Thanks! These punks are so dumb!

Battleship: Yeah! (narratoring) Suddenly, I met Bo-bobo, Totodile, and his pet Ducktails.

Bo-bobo: There you are! Don't ever run off like that.

Ducktails: Okay!

Battleship: Hm!

Bo-bobo: (afro opens)

Grandpa: You know, Bill. Sally will leave you.

Bill: No she won't! We are meant to be together!

Grandpa: You sure?!

Bill: Positive! Yeah! 100%!

Grandpa: Okay.

Battleship: (opens ducktail)

Sally: Hm...

Bill: Sally!

Bo-bobo: (afro closes) You're good.

Totodile: Yeah!

Battleship: You two. Let's have a battle!

Bo-bobo: Okay! Totodile, use Water Gun!

Totodile: Water Gun!

Battleship: Charizard, dodge it and use Shadow Claw!

Charizard: (dodges attack) Shadow Claw!

Totodile: (dodges attack) (grunts)

Bo-bobo: You're good!

Battleship: Yeah! (narratoring) Me, Charizard, Bo-bobo, and Totodile have been a great fight as we continue.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Battleship and Charizard: (panting) That was fun!

Flowerman: You bet!

Battleship: I'm Captain Battleship. This is my partner, Charizard!

Charizard: Hello!

Flowerman: Hi, I'm Flowerman. Nice to meet you two.

Battleship: (narratoring) Me, Charizard, and Flowerman were best friends since then. Until one day,...

Charizard: Captain Battleship!

Battleship: Huh?

Charizard: Flowerman is seriously hurt!

Battleship: What?! (runs to Flowerman) Are you okay?!

Flowerman: I'm... fine...

Battleship: Who did this?!

Alien: It was us!

Alien 2: Flowerman didn't had a chance!

Battleship: (growls) Fist of the Ducktail Nosehair!

Aliens: (screams)

Charizard: Dragon Claw!

Aliens: (screams)

Flowerman: Here... (gives Battleship an orange flower patch) (passed out)

Battleship: NO!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: So, you're fighting the Hair Hunters now?!

Battleship: Yup! I'm not evil anymore.

Charizard: Yeah!

Gasser: Wait a minute! Don't believe him!

Everyone: Huh?

Mordecai: Why?

Himari: What's the matter, Gasser-kun?

Gasser: He's part of the Big Four!

Everyone: What?!

Mordecai: The Big Four?!

Lala: Who's that?! Have you, Spindy?!

Spinda: No.

Dian: The Big Four are a group of 4 members that are loyal to Czar Baldy Bald the 4th.

Himari: Hm... interesting~nya!

Beauty: So, he's the leader?

Gasser: Exactly!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Battleship: (octopus) I'm an octopus!

Everyone: Uh...

Don Patch: (kicking Gasser on the leg) You! Little! Liar!

Bo-bobo: Are you lying?

Gasser: No! That's the guy that destroyed my hometown I'm telling you!

FarFetch'd: What?!

Don Patch: He's lying?!

Battleship: (octopus) I have eight legs! Why will I lied?

Don Patch: (kicking Gasser on the leg) You! Should! Be! A! Shame!

Bo-bobo: Hey, hey, hey! What gives?!

Gasser: It's the truth!

Beauty: Put him down right now!

Gasser: (screams)

Beauty: Why don't you believe him?! Gas-can doesn't lied!

AppleJack: Beauty's right! And he has my Element!

Herdier: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Quiet!

Don Patch: He's guilty until proving guilty!

Beauty: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (thinking) She's sticking up for me! Nobody did that for me before.

_Flashback Begins... _

Boy 1: (laughs) Look at him! Why do you have white hair?!

Boy 2: Yeah! (laughs) And his clothes look like a punk!

Boy 3: Right, Punker?!

Young Gasser: Stop!

Boy 1: No way! (pushes Gasser)

Boys: (laughs)

Young Gasser: Stop! Stop laughing at me! (runs off)

_At Home... _

Yuki: Something wrong?

Young Gasser: (cries) (hugs Yuki)

Yuki: I get it! It's okay, sweetie. Those boys are just playing. You're very handsome, like your father.

Young Gasser: Really?

Yuki: Really.

Young Gasser: Thanks, mom.

Yuki: (laughs slightly) You're welcome.

_Flashback Ends... _

Gasser: (thinking) Mom... Dad... Please be alright! (talking) Huh? That cloth...

Battleship: So, you recognized it?

Gasser: Yeah! That belongs to Loincloth Lloyd!

Dian and Absol: Yeah!

Narrator: Let's see, Puppu City was under attack by Captain Battleship!

Gasser: Aw, man! It's too much!

Loincloth Lloyd: Don't give up! I haven't washed my loincloth for weeks! (attacks Hair Hunters)

Hair Hunters: (screams)

Loincloth Lloyd: Gasser! Dian! Absol!

Trio: Huh?!

Loincloth Lloyd: You three must leave Puppu City immediately and find someone worthy! Now!

Trio: Okay! (runs off)

_Flashback Ends... _

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: You're the punk that had destroyed my hometown!

Absol: Yeah!

Battleship: He's a weakling and everyone didn't have the guts to stand against me!

Gasser: And what about mom and dad?! What did you do to them?!

Battleship: Your parents are so weak! We destroyed them like there's no tomorrow!

Gasser: You... you... monster!

Battleship: Just let it go, kid!

Charizard: Yeah!

Gasser: I'LL DESTROY YOU!

Beauty: Gas-can?! (thinking) He's so mad.

Himari: He's really got some anger issues.

Lala: Yeah.

Gasser: (charges at him)

Suddenly, Suzu appears.

Her Pokemon partner is Chingling, the Bell Pokemon. Chingling is a yellow, spherical Pokémon similar to a bell. It has stubby arms and legs, as well as beady, black eyes. On either side of its mouth is a large, black spot. Inside its mouth is a red orb, which creates a ringing sound as the Pokémon moves. Additionally, the orb can be vibrated to create high frequency, long lasting cries to deafen its opponents. The sounds produced can be too high for people to hear. Atop its body is ring-like growth with a striped rope through the middle. The rope is red-and-white with short tassels on the ends.

Lala: Chingling! (takes out Pokedex and points to Chingling)

Pokedex: Chingling, the Bell Pokémon. It makes sounds by vibrating an orb in the back of its throat, and it moves by hopping.

Suzu: As you order, the B-Block has been destroyed.

Chingling: Yeah.

Dollman: (chuckles)

Scooby-Doo: Ruh-oh! A rdoll!

Beauty: (thinking) If Battleship's a bad guy, why did he order this girl and Chingling to destroyed the Hair Hunters?

Ninetales: (thinking) Yeah. It doesn't make sense.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Battleship: Thank you! I really appreciate it!

Suzu: Now, it's been destroyed by us!

Chingling: Yeah.

Himari: Hm... I can't tell either he's lying or telling the truth.

Lala and Siera: Me, either.

Bo-bobo: Well, we can use this... (carries jar) Here you go.

Battleship: (goes in) Hm! They're going to use this to make me tell the whole truth. Well, that's not going to happen! Not in my watch.

Don Patch: (girl) (octopus) Goochi-goochi-go!

Battleship: (thinking) Oh, no! The tentacle tickle of death! My only weakness!

Don Patch: (laughs)

Battleship: (screams) Okay, okay! I'm the member of the Big Four! I have the Element of Honesty! I destroyed many villages and towns! I'm telling the whole truth!

AppleJack: Well, that's all ya'll wanna hear.

Battleship: Marry me.

Everyone: Huh?

Battleship: (chanting ''Wig Out'')

Don Patch: (chanting ''Wig Out'')

Kids: (chanting ''Wig Out'')

Beauty: (screams)

Battleship: What's wrong, dollface? Now, I'll attack Ducktail Nosehair.

Beauty: (screams)

Gasser: Watch out!

Together: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Himari: Are they okay?

Lala: I hope so!

Mordecai: Hey, you! That was a sneaky move!

Rigby: Yeah! You could've hurt her!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gasser: (opens eyes) Huh?! (blushes) (thinking) I can't believe it! I'm so close to Beauty! This feeling... My love for her is so strong. Her beautiful sapphire eyes. Her pretty hot pink hair. I love her. I love her so much! I wish... I wish... I could tell her how I feel. I never met someone as beautiful as her. (talking) Are you... hurt?

Beauty: (blushes) Nope. I'm just fine. Thank you. You save me. (thinking) Gas-can is so close to me. What's this feeling? My heart is racing. I'm blushing red. Am I in love with him? Maybe. His beautiful golden eyes. His striking white hair. He's so handsome. I never met someone as handsome as him.

Don Patch: (thinking) That could've been my shot! (kicks Captain Battleship)

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Don Patch: If she's nothing but a drama queen, I'm hitting the old nale on her head! You dirty scene stealer!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Captain Battleship: I have a suspension. That you want to make kissy-face with her.

Gasser: No I don't! (thinking) Oh no, if anybody knows my secret love for Beauty, my life will ruin.

Beauty: (thinking) Kissy-face? (gasps) I remember! We did kissed before. But, at that time, it was by accident.

Battleship: You will be so upset. If something would have happen to her...

Gasser: Why you rat! You leave Beauty out of this!

Dian: Yeah!

Absol: Leave her alone!

Battleship: It's time, Dollman.

Dollman: Hey, playing with dolls when your little? Guess what, Beauty. Now your friends can play with you! (jumps up) (laughs) Hello, dolly!

Beauty: (screams)

Gasser: (screams)

Beauty was now a doll.

Everyone: (gasps)

Don Patch: I need some munchies. [CRUNCH]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dollman: This is one cheap doll. (kicks Beauty) This is what they say, ''The cheaper looking the doll, the pricier they get''. (grunts) Don't squeeze the merchandise!

Gasser: Change her back now! (squeezes Dollman)

Dollman: If you put me down, I'll change her back!

Bo-bobo: Gasser, get Beauty now!

Gasser: Huh?!

Captain Battleship got Beauty.

Himari: Give us Beauty back~nya!

Lala: Yeah!

Scooby-Doo: Ruh-oh!

Courage: Not good!

Battleship: If you want Beauty and the Element of Honesty, come to the Pomeda Ring in Puppu City.

Charizard: Yeah!

Battleship: Ready, Suzu!

Suzu: Teleport!

They disappears.

Battleship and Charizard: (laughs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dollman: (laughs) You wouldn't defeat Captain Battleship and Charizard. You have to defeat the Battleship Five Quartet!

Bo-bobo: No! I'm winning!

Gasser: (hits wall) (grunts) It's my fault! It's my fault! I could've save her! She's going to hate me!

Himari: Don't blame yourself, Gasser-san.

Lala: Yeah! Everything is just fine.

Morrigan: Also, (picks up necklace) she has dropped her necklace.

Himari: Really?

Morrigan: Yeah.

Himari: Hm... I sensed this necklace has some magical powers.

Don Patch: Oh, Gasser.

Gasser: Huh?

Don Patch: (girl) We can blame you.

Gasser: What?!

Bo-bobo: Don't worry, we'll save her.

Courage and Fluttershy: How?

Bo-bobo: By getting recruits.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: How does your shadow do that?!

Lala: Could I wear the necklace?

Morrigan: Sure. (puts necklace on Lala)

Lala: So pretty!

AppleJack: Anyway, let's go and get my Element!

Herdier: Yeah!

Gasser: And let's save Beauty!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: Our heroes are walking through the forest.

Don Patch: (as Beauty) Aw... What a beautiful day. Since I'm so beautiful, don't you think, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo?

Gasser: There has to be a way to save Beauty. There has to.

Fluttershy: Don't worry, Gasser. We'll save her.

Gasser: I know. It's that... I'm just full of worried.

Himari: I know exactly how you feel.

Rias: Do you need help?

Everyone: Huh?

Gasser: Who's there?

Suddenly, Rias Gremory (High School DxD) and Moka Akishiya (Rosario and Vampire) jumps out of the trees. Rias Gremory is the main female protagonist of High School DxD. She is a Devil from the Gremory Clan, a family of pure-blooded Devils, and is known as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy, the President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty as well as one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue eyes (blue-green in the anime) and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand (known in Japan as ahoge, or idiot hair) sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Although Rias has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, her most commonly worn outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt (short sleeves for spring/summer) with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Rias also tends to wear seductive lingerie and thongs, especially when she has a desire to sleep with Issei. On some rare occasions, Rias wears glasses when she's deep in thought, as she feels they make her mind work better despite having normal eyesight. Rias is shown to be kind, soft, loyal and caring to her servants. She rarely ever raises her voice when she's speaking, even when she's displaying her serious side. She thinks of Issei as a special person, and always gets jealous when girls are around him, becoming a totally different person when she sees him and other girls together, or when it comes to training. Despite her mature stature like a woman, Rias tends to act her true age and become frustrated whenever girls flirt with Issei. She is proud of her family's name, but she does not like being seen as Rias of the Gremory Family. The reason for her living in the human world (as revealed in Volume 2 of the novels) is because there, everyone sees her as Rias, not as a Devil or as the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. Despite being seductive like Akeno, both of the girls are still innocent to love, as both of them become their age whenever around Issei or on a date with him. She enjoys teasing Issei and Asia (from Volume 3 of the novels onward), but at the same time makes it clear (to Asia or any girl) that Issei is hers, and she does not want to share him (It is revealed in Volume 3 of the novels that the Gremory Family and their servants are beings with extraordinary affection among the Devils, so Rias is no exception). She has no problem with showing Issei her breasts or sleeping naked with him (which she always does according to her and she claims she can't sleep without being in the nude or without Issei). After becoming Issei's girlfriend, Rias begins to show more confidence in her relationship with Issei and is no longer jealous or angry when Issei is with other girls like she previously was, even accepting Issei's dream of having a harem and letting the girls have dates with him. However, Rias still shows some signs of jealousy such as when Issei doesn't spend enough time with her, but still believes in him and loves him.

Her Pokemon partner is Magcargo, the Lava Pokemon. Magcargo is a limbless, snail-like Pokémon consisting almost entirely of bright red magma. Its oval eyes are large and yellow with small pupils, and extend upward from its head. It has a bulbous snout and a wide mouth, with two drops of magma dangling from each side of its upper jaw. Magcargo's back is protected by a gray, spherical shell composed of hardened, but brittle magma, forming irregular lumps and plates. A streak of fire leaks from the side of its shell. Magcargo's lower body is amorphous and covered in bubbles of magma. Magcargo's internal body temperature can reach over 18,000 degrees Fahrenheit, causing it to evaporate water on contact. Flames circulate throughout its body, occasionally spouting through cracks in its shell. While its shell is brittle enough to be shattered with a slight touch, Magcargo can reform its body by dipping itself in magma. It can be found in mountainous regions, and has been living in volcano craters for tens of thousands of years.

Moka Akashiya is a Vampiress in Yōkai Academy, and is the first person Tsukune Aono meets when he sets foot in the Yōkai realm. Moka takes a liking to Tsukune, initially because of the taste of his blood (something she very quickly becomes addicted to), but later when he tries to protect her from the Outcast Ayashi, Saizo Komiya. When the Rosario Cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the Inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind, loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Tsukune to "be kind to the other Moka". Tsukune is the only one able to remove the rosario cross around Moka's neck. Her name is perhaps a pun on the word "mocha", as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (representing Inner Moka) and cocoa, (representing Outer Moka). It is revealed that Outer Moka is actually a fake personality made by the sealing ceremony of the Rosario. Inner Moka is closest to the original Moka, save for repressed memories. Furthermore, Akasha Bloodriver has told Inner Moka that the only person who can remove the Rosario is someone who means her no harm and loves her; in this case that person is Tsukune. Moka wears the Yōkai school uniform. She sometimes carries a brown suitcase for the newspaper club. She wears her hair down, but puts it up on some occasions. Both Inner and Outer Moka have hair of the same length, but Inner Moka has silver hair, while Outer Moka has pink hair. The Inner Moka, has red eyes with catlike pupils (matching the red stone on the rosary), while the Outer Moka has green eyes. Moka is beautiful and described as the hottest girl in Yōkai Academy. In the beginning of the manga when Moka is first intruduced she has brown hair, but along the way Ikeda Akihisa (The writer/mangaka) decides to change it to pink. In the anime when the Inner Moka is released, her breasts and hips become bigger than that of the Outer Moka, and gives the appearance to be slightly taller. Moka's natural good looks get the attention of all the males in Yōkai Academy (as well as problems with a few of the females, including Kurumu). She's very kind, sweet, soft-spoken, polite, and friendly towards others. Though good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially hateful and distrustful towards humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Tsukune Aono. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to drink his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story that Tsukune will be expelled, Moka states she'd rather drop out and go with him, because she cannot bear the thought of being separated. She is also good friends with Kurumu, who considers herself and Moka "best friends" despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affection. In the beginning, Moka had an attraction towards Tsukune due to how delicious his blood is, and would constantly ask if she could suck it. However, when Tsukune becomes tired from her always drinking it, she becomes worried over his condition and tries her best not to hurt him. However, when Tsukune allows her to drink it for her health, she hugs him and thanks him for it. The more time she spends around Tsukune, the more her feelings toward him grow. Whenever Tsukune tries to make her happy or willingly allows her to suck his blood for her health and happiness, she blushes and is very happy around him. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for him, she blushes and is very bashful around him. Whenever she has the courage to ask him out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with him. When Tsukune's mother mentions how much Tsukune talks about her and likes her, she hugs him and even tries to kiss him. Eventually, her feelings develop into love. In a number of instances in the manga, she says directly to Tsukune that she loves him [Chapter 6 (during Tsukune's birthday); Chapter 11 (where she says that she loves him even if he will hate her). She is very protective of Tsukune due to him being only human, and wants to protect him so she can be with him. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with him forever. There is a running gag that whenever Moka gets close to Tsukune and looks as if the two are about to kiss, she always bites his neck to suck his blood. However, she has more than once actually wanted to kiss him, but she is always interrupted by the others in the craziest of ways. In Chapter 66 of Rosario Vampire II (the sequel to the first season), Tsukune and Outer Moka both confess their love for one another and share their first real kiss in the entire series. Both Outer and Inner Moka are noted constantly by males to be extremely beautiful, as all the male students in the school are attracted to her. A running gag is that several characters try to win her over and make her their girlfriends, however, she states she only wants Tsukune, due to his kindness and the bravery he shows her. Prior to the Inner Moka being sealed by the rosary, she and her younger sister, Kokoa Shuzen, had a rivalry in childhood. Kokoa became distressed when her beloved big sister was sealed away, and spent the next few years chasing Outer Moka, wanting to kill her and get her big sister back. While Inner Moka loves Kokoa as a sibling, she finds her "too clingy." Outer Moka dislikes Kokoa's penchant for attacking her constantly in order to force out her other personality; until Tskune appeared in her life she was never able to remove the rosary and fight back. When it comes to the Outer Moka, the Inner is deeply closse towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others' backs. They share a lot in common (due to them being in each others' bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day inner and outer Moka can become one together. ( Which happens in epilogue). In Chapter 14 of Rosario Vampire II, the spirit of the Snow Oracle prophesies that Tsukune and Moka have a "special destiny" and a "destiny that will move the whole world". Inner Moka, or Ura Moka, is Moka's inner-self, revealed only after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosary Seal. Inner Moka is basically Moka's polar opposite. She's very prideful. She also becomes delighted with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull off the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari, Kurumu, and Mizore, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. 'Inner Moka' is actually the true Moka Akashiya, with Outer Moka being a personality created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat suppresses the powerful vampiress blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer Moka that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times. She's determined to protect whatever Outer Moka holds dear, especially Tsukune. She respects and treats Outer Moka as she would her own sister and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do i.e. doing homework, eating properly, taking a shower before going to bed, etc. When the rosary around her neck is removed, the seal that keeps her true self is released. Moka reverts back to her original form, holding the same appearance as Outer Moka, the only difference is that her hair turns silver and her eyes become red and it also gains a slit in the middle. Her overall expression also becomes sharper and sterner. In the anime, her transformation is more pronounced in that both her hips and breasts grow larger and her voice also tumbles to a much lower pitch. It should be noted that Inner Moka wears whatever clothing the Outer Moka was previously wearing when she appears. In many cases in the anime, Inner Moka's release is also accompanied by a change in background color and design, typically bathing the entire scenery a dark red and causing a full moon to appear. In some episodes, however, this change does not occur for unknown reasons. Although, prior to, and during her awakening in Episode 6 of Season 1, the red color and full moon were already present, though this seems to have been a natural occurrence unrelated to the rosary's removal, likely implemented to accentuate the full moon for Ginei's transformation as a werewolf. In the end of the story the tips of her hair begun to tinge pale pink as a result that the Outer and Inner Moka have become one. Her vampiress nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on Tsukune for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampiress is very apparent in how she deals with everything. In all accounts, she is a completely different entity from Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Despite her cold nature as a vampiress, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from killing people. Even when she was forced to kill Tsukune when her blood was taking him over and left him unable to control himself, she didn't want to kill him and showed hesitance when fighting him (in addition to shaking). and she and Outer Moka were sad over the turn of events and blamed herself for hurting him. Inner Moka tended to be slightly amused at Tsukune's attempts to assist her despite him being a 'mere human'. She claimed her personal interest in protecting him was due to his apparently tasty human blood, the primary source of nourishment for her body, but also to keep the sealed Moka happy. Even so, as Inner, she has never drank Tsukune's blood in the manga, leaving that task to Outer. Over the course of the series, Inner Moka begins to take a more aggressive stance whenever she appears on behalf of Tsukune, becoming angry when he is injured trying to protect Outer Moka and unsealing her. She even saves him a few times from blows that might have killed him at the cost of personal injury to herself. When Tsukune is horribly burnt trying to protect Outer Moka from Kuyou's supernatural flame, it was only one time we see when she actually threatened the life of a fellow student if her gambit at reviving him should fail. In the anime, this is shown when she forcibly bypasses the rosary's sealing power to strike back at Ruby who had mercilessly attacked Tsukune from behind. Later on, during the rare moments when she was not fighting, Inner is actually quite a normal girl to be around, despite her high upbringing. She best described as a 'tsundere' type, being prone to using violent methods to get her point across. She is very smart, having been compared as slightly lower than the genius-level Yukari (solving complex math formulas and being bilingual with English as her 2nd language). She also loves shopping for clothes and adores cute stuffed animals. She is also a bit of a tease, quite willing to show off her legs, but will allow nothing above 'holding of hands' at this point. In showing a rare weakness, she apparently knows what to cook, but the actual art of cooking is lost on her. She blames not being out nearly long enough to have any sort of practice in it. In the anime, Inner is a bit more socially awkward as well being obsessed with anything martial arts-related. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's prideful and arrogant exterior, helping her form bonds with the rest of the group. She has noted that the more time she spends out in the world and around Tsukune, the softer she becomes and the more dependent she is on Tsukune and everyone else. Throughout their time in Yokai Academy, Inner Moka has slowly kindled admiration and love for Tsukune. Throughout Season I, Inner Moka began to invest more and more into her relationship with Tsukune, going as far as to lash out at Midou for insulting him in public. She also does unprecedented things like shielding Tsukune at her own expense and injecting him with her blood, even though she was aware of what it could do to him. These emotional developments come to fruition in Season II, where Inner Moka has changed tremendously in how she deals with Tsukune. In Chapter 16 of Rosario Vampire II, Inner Moka blushes heavily when Tsukune suddenly embraces her, even though she knew it wasn't romantic in nature.. In Chapter 23 (Rosario Vampire II), Inner Moka vehemently rejects the idea of polygamy along with Tsukune; and when Kurumu says that this was because she (Inner Moka) wants Tsukune to be hers alone, she blushes and quickly lashes out in embarrassment. In Chapter 26 (Rosario Vampire II), Inner Moka receives a pumpkin pie Tsukune made her from baking class:when he first failed, he exhibited obvious depression. Later, her cold personality vanished when she praised how good it tasted. Inner Moka is much more open and visibly smitten whenever she thinks about Tsukune. However, Inner Moka worries about her emotional evolution because she is starting to act like the Outer Moka and fears that she is losing her edge because of this. However, she overcomes this sentiment after saving the Hyung Airplane from the gremilns, accepting her feelings and her new personality as a way to be more flexible. Her love for Tsukune progresses mostly throughout Fairy Tale part of the series, where she opens her heart to him upon their reunion, and when she heavily worries for him during his transformation to a ghoul, where she pleads for him not to turn into one. When it comes to the Outer Moka, Inner is deeply close towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each others bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day Inner and Outer Moka can become one together. 10 months after the final battle, Inner Moka has gotten closer to Tsukune, later Tsukune realizes that both souls of the Outer and Inner Moka have begun to become one.

Her Pokemon partner is Vullaby, the Diapered Pokemon. Vullaby resembles a baby vulture. It has a plump, stout body covered in dark gray feathers, tiny wings with gray tips, and pink feet with three clawed toes. Its neck is short and supports a round, pink head devoid of any feathers, except for a crest on the top. There is a collar of fluffy, light gray feathers around its neck. It seems to be wearing a broken skull as a diaper-like undergarment, hence its species name. Vullaby either finds this bone itself or uses one found for it by Mandibuzz. Vullaby is known to chase after weaker creatures. Vullaby is a female-only species.

Chazz: Wow! (thinking) She's hot!

Don Patch: (as Beauty) Who are you two?! Your ruining my disguise!

Moka: Disguise?!

Don Patch: That's the plan! With my beautiful looks and brains, those bad guys can't figure out the difference!

Gasser: That's a stupid idea! Right, Mr. Bo-bobo? Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (as Beauty) Right, Gas-can! Even though it was originally my plan.

Totodile: Yeah.

Zola: Guys, we have to be serious here.

Chazz: Zola's right!

Poochyena: Yeah!

Don Patch: (as Beauty) Gas-can!

Gasser: What now?!

Don Patch: (as Beauty) I have become even more beautiful than Beauty.

Gasser: Wrong! (kicks Don Patch) You're not!

Don Patch: (as Beauty) Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.

Gasser: Get a move on!

Moka: Do they always do this?!

Lala: All the time!

Rias: Hm... just as I thought. Being childish as always.

Himari: Right.

Gasser: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (as Beauty) Look, ice cream.

Gasser: We need to get serious!

Absol: There's no time for dessert!

Everyone: Yeah!

Softon: Hey, calm down, kid.

Gasser: Huh?

AppleJack: Softon?! Titana?! Lucario?! What are you three doing here?!

Herdier: Yeah!

Saki: You know them?

Natalie: Yeah! We met them at C-Block!

Hitmonchan: What are they doing here?!

Chazz: (gasps)

Zola: Something wrong?

Alexis Rhodes (Yu-Gi-Oh: GX) appears. Alexis Rhodes, known as Asuka Tenjoin in the Japanese version, is a strong female Duelist from the Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy as well as one of Jaden's closest friends. She usually serves as the only female protagonist in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, although Blair begins having a slight role as well near the end of the series. Alexis' character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Her usual outfit consists of the standard female Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with an optional pair of fingerless gloves. Her dark blond hair is sporadically arranged, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of her neck. She has brown colored eyes. She carries an Academy-issued Duel Disk on her left arm. During her senior year, she carries a Duel Disk with blue trim representing the Obelisk Blue dorm on her left arm. Alexis is generally very confident, brave and strong willed, yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people like many of her Obelisk peers, though she does show some respect for them, (like during her duel with Chazz). Alexis is known well for her beauty, and many male characters throughout the show demonstrate infatuation with her. Because she is the most beautiful girl in Duel Academy while also a great duelist, she has earned the names "Madonna" and Queen of Obelisk Blue. However, unlike Mai Valentine, she is kind, humble and not prideful, and does not intentionally use her looks to her advantage, which most likely attracts the male students to her even more. Syrus, Chazz, Pierre the Gambler, Harrington Rosewood, and Bob Banter have all gotten in duels and dilemmas for her affections. However, she has stated often that she does not want a boyfriend, and therefore has never gone through with anyone's interest in her. Ironically, as the series progressed she actually developed a crush on Jaden, whom was one of the few males not to show infatuation with her. Her crush on him progressively became more obvious and stronger though she never had the courage to tell him. She finally wanted to confess her feelings to him at the end of episode 162, but notices how clueless Jaden is to her feelings about him, and therefore instead just says she was glad to have met him. Alexis has put herself in danger to help her friends many times. She has strong confidence in her Dueling skills, but she does not act vain about it, unlike Chazz and Aster, and sometimes Jaden. Alexis also tends to act more quiet and reserved than Jaden's other friends. She tries to stay alongside Jaden and support him in defeating evil throughout the series, but often finds herself in trouble and needing his rescuing. After Alexis lost her Duel to Chazz and was brainwashed into joining the Society of Light, her personality changed dramatically. She became extremely rude, arrogant and insulting towards Jaden and the others, and she uses more sarcastic comments. She also begins to call Jaden "dork" and "loser" and saying he should "get a new line", and calls Syrus and Hassleberry "dweebs". She talks back to her peers more frequently as well.

Her Jewelpet partner is Kaiya. Kaiya (カイヤ Kaiya?) is a female Siamese Cat Jewelpet debuting in the first series. She is the Jewelpet Partner of one of the Phantom Herb Thieves, Mint who symbolizes Independence. She then appears in Jewelpet Twinkle as the partner of Marianne grand maniel chocola julliangeli and in one episode of Jewelpet Sunshine. Kaiya is a naturally colored Siamese Cat, who is usually light ash brown in color with brown paws, ears and tail. Her Jewel Eye color is tinted dark blue and wears a crown on her head and a necklace with a blue rose shaped jewel in it.

Her Pokemon partner is Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon. Glaceon is a quadruped, mammalian creature covered in light-blue fur that can be frozen into sharp quills. It has long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. Glaceon has two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet the same shade of blue. It appears to be wearing a teal tuque on its head. This Pokémon is able to create small ice crystals around it by controlling its body temperature. Glaceon is usually found in urban areas under the care of humans. It is rarely found in the wild. She carries the Glaceonite around her neck as a snowflake-shaped necklace.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chazz: Alexis!

Lapis: Kaiya!

Poochyena: Glaceon!

Chazz: I'm glad we found you!

Alexis: I'm glad you're alive.

Glaceon: Yeah!

Alexis: Also, don't touch me.

Chazz: Yes, ma'am!

Alexis: You must be Bo-bobo?

Bo-bobo: Yes.

Alexis: Softon told me all about you.

Rias: Cool.

Himari: Glaceon... (takes out Pokedex and points to Glaceon)

Pokedex: Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles.

Conan: Also, your Glaceon can Mega Evolve, too?

Glaceon: Of course I can! It's called the Glaceonite.

Alexis: Anyway, where's Beauty?

Bo-bobo: Beauty has been kidnapped by Captain Battleship and Charizard.

Alexis: Really?

Gasser: Really. Now, we have to go to Puppu City to defeat them!

Dian: Yeah!

Finn: And get the Element of Honesty!

AppleJack: Which is my Element!

Mordecai: So, are you coming?!

Rigby: Please?! We need to go back home!

Alexis: Okay. Come on, Softon!

Softon: (gets up)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Can: You! You three know that you can't go!

Softon: Sorry, everyone. (sits down)

Bouquet: You can't be serious?! You can't listen to a can of soda!

Moka: I agreed with Bouquet! It's super ridiculous!

Can: Oh, here's some customers! Hello, welcome to the ice cre...! (screams) (lands on garbage)

Titana: You okay~dachu?!

Can: (chuckles) I'm fine! Don't worry!

Bo-bobo: So, you three coming?!

Softon: Still no.

Rias: Come on! You have to come with us!

Magcargo: Yeah!

Aiden: Maybe we should try something different.

Bo-bobo: Everbody, let's chant! (chanting ''Softon'')

Everyone: Okay! (chanting ''Softon'')

Titana: It's so annoying~dachu!

Lucario: Yeah!

Titana: Softon, just join them~dachu! Do it for your sister, Beauty!

Softon: (gasps)

_Flashback Begins..._

Young Beauty: Stop! Stop bullying me!

Girl 1: Why?! Your powers are dangerous!

Young Beauty: It's not dangerous!

Girl 2: It is! You're dangerous! You'll never have friends! (pushes Young Beauty)

Young Beauty: (gasps) (cries)

Girl 1: Let's go.

Girl 2: Okay. (walks off)

Young Beauty: (sits up) (cries)

Young Softon: Beauty! Were those girls bothering you again?!

Young Beauty: Yeah! (stands up)

Young Softon: It's okay! How 'bout we get some ice cream?

Young Beauty: Yeah! I want vanilla!

Young Softon: I already know. Let's go!

Young Beauty: Okay!

_Flashback Ends... _

Softon: Okay! I'll do it!

Alexis: Good choice, Softon!

Kaiya: Yeah!

Narrator: Now, let's go with Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_At the Supermarket... _

Jelly Jiggler: (sitting on messaging chair) (sighs) This is relaxing!

Goodra: Yeah!

Gumimin: So comfortable!

With them are Sanji (One Piece), Brock and Cilan (Pokemon), and Chowder (Chowder). "Black Leg" Sanji[1] is a pirate and the chef of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is officially the fifth member of the crew and the fourth to join, doing so at the end of the Baratie Arc. Since he was born in North Blue, he is the first Straw Hat not to originate from East Blue. He is one of the Monster Trio in the crew alongside Luffy and Zoro. His dream is to find the rumored All Blue, which is where East Blue, West Blue, North Blue, and South Blue meet along with their wildlife, a chef's paradise. He has a bounty of 77,000,000.[1] Sanji is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and keeps his hair brushed over one side of his face. For the initial part of the series, this was the left side. Due to his left eye never being seen, many fans questioned whether he had one at all.[7] In the manga it was usually covered one way or another, but is seen in the anime (episodes 20, 21, 27, 82, 128, and Movie 6 and 10 although usually very briefly and most likely due to animation errors). Later, after the two year timeskip, he switched his hairstyle so that it covers the right side. It also appears that Sanji's hair is less straight and scruffier after the timeskip.[8] Among Sanji's physical traits are his distinctive eyebrows. Both form a spiral but at different ends. His right eyebrow forms a spiral at the outer end, while his left eyebrow forms a spiral at the inner end. This means his face is asymmetrical with the position of his eyebrow spirals. This, however, is not fully seen due to his hairstyle. He still gets very upset if somebody, typically Zoro, mocks him over the spirals. Though, on rare occasions, Sanji's other eye was seen in the anime, the spiral was never witnessed. While Sanji's eyes usually seem black, he was depicted with grey-blue eyes in the anime at the beginning of Thriller Bark Arc.[9] Sanji almost always wears a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt of varying colors, usually orange, blue, turquoise, or black, with or without pinstripes. His outfit changes on a more frequent basis than most of the crew. One of Sanji's most easily noticeable characteristics is the calm, cool, and collected manner in which he carries himself. He tends to speak in a very composed manner, even in dire situations, and rarely acts without thinking. His demeanor in a lot of ways can be compared to that of a secret agent. This is amplified by the fact that he tends to wear a suit, very often enjoys a smoke, and in the anime they tend to play smooth music with jazzy undertones when he speaks. He quite often makes comedic exceptions to this, such as when in the presence of beautiful women, or when angered by a crewmember. Like Zoro, he is more perceptive than he seems, and often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, he is seen as one of the more hardened members of the crew and can often be as scary as Zoro at times. Unlike Zoro, however, he is not afraid to show his emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing his temper, which results in Sanji's short fuse and subsequent beatings of most villains (and Luffy). In fact, a running gag has appeared since Sanji's fight with Jabra, during which he stated that when he gets angry, he "heats up". After this fight, when Sanji gets particularly angry at a villain, he appears to burst into flames. This occurs against both Absalom and Duval, though the latter example appears only in the anime. It is also seen when Luffy states he is friends with Boa Hancock, a beautiful woman, when she appears to prevent a marine ship from sinking the Thousand Sunny. Though Sanji seems like one of the more hardened members of the crew, he does not object to acting foolishly on certain occasions, like dancing with the more immature members of the crew (Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook), or acting childishly excited in certain situations (like when they first visited Skypiea). He is also one of those who believes that afro's give power. He does admit that he is not perfect. He convinced Usopp to let him fight Jabra, because of their differences in abilities. He admitted that he was stronger than Usopp in terms of physical strength, that they both had things they could not do and things they could do and because of that, they can help each other. Sanji is also able to think one step ahead (especially during dangerous situations) before anyone else does making him quite clever. A suitable example would be when Nico Robin was captured by the CP9, he somehow knew (or was able to deduce) that the CP9 were going to take Robin to the station. He was seen at the station hiding before the CP9 even got there. When these events go as he planned, he has a habit of saying 'Bingo!'. He is very amorous, constantly flirting with any attractive woman he sees, earning him the nickname "ero-cook". In fact, he claimed that Nami was 98.72% of the reason he joined Luffy's crew in the first place. Since, and a while after, returning to Sabaody Archipelago after his two years on Momoiro Island, Sanji became even more perverted, making lewd faces when he so much as thought of beautiful women (primarily his crew mates, Nami and Robin) and acting strangely when he got close to 'real' women, causing others to question about his health. He's also known to show jealousy towards others when their luck with women appears better than his. An example of this being his reaction upon learning that Luffy spent his two years during the time skip on Amazon Lily, as well as his reaction to Momonosuke continuously being allowed to go places with Robin and Nami that Sanji himself would be prohibited. He has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of how attractive (or unattractive) they are, even in life-or-death situations. This is often problematic in his fighting as he cannot attack female opponents as he would rather die than hurt them (though that does not mean he will not resort to blocking their attacks, and even pointed a gun at Nico Robin when her status as a Baroque Works Officer was revealed). He even went out of his way when he sensed Tashigi crying, simply to protect her from Vergo, despite her being a marine. All of this is apparently the result of a strict upbringing. Because of his chivalry towards women, he refuses to carry a grudge against any of them no matter how they offended him, and even sees the deeper meanings of their actions, such as how Robin appearing to betray the crew and how Viola deceived him and even violently beat him down. Conversely, Sanji is very abrasive and insulting to many other males throughout the series. Sanji considers himself handsome and charming, often comparing himself to a fairytale prince. So far, this trait has not been noted by others. He tends to be brought sharply back to earth by the more cynical people around him (such as being called the "Prince of Dumb-ass Kingdom" by Zoro, prompting Sanji to attack him). One of Sanji's most prominent characteristics is a strong respect toward food and the preparation of food in the kitchen. Since food and sustenance play a crucial role in maintaining life, he strongly believes that a chef's work must be treated as though it were sacred. Prior to being stranded on the rock with Zeff nine years ago, Sanji thought food was dispensable, and tossed out any that had gone bad. In fact, he was disgusted by how his fellow chefs would eat leftovers from customers. However, after being starved on the rock, he came to regret his maltreatment to food. As a result, he has a strong tendency to become hostile towards those who waste food or regard it in any way that is less than his respect for it. Thus, he has a habit of beating up anyone who steals food from the fridge (mainly Luffy). It has been dictated on many occasions that Sanji puts the quality of food before everything that is not vital, even his instant infatuation with any woman he sees. A strong example of this was shown in the anime-only G8 Arc, where he snapped out of an infatuation with Jessica after she questioned his culinary skills, and demonstrated his superiority (but when she recognized his skills and told him he was welcome in the kitchen, his infatuation returned). This is precisely why Sanji, in his first appearance, proceeded to beat Fullbody. He also is shown to fully believe that anyone who wishes for food should be given food, be it a customer or a criminal, such as giving the starving Gin food despite the other chefs refusing to serve him. During his time on Momoiro Island, Sanji showed his resentment to putting on a dress and losing his manhood. He bluntly declared to Ivankov that he is a man among men who was born to love the ladies and not to be friends with them. To this end, Sanji resisted becoming an okama for two long years. After two years of living with only okamas, Sanji was overwhelmed in the presence of beautiful women. Whenever he saw one, he was instantly infatuated with them and put on an extremely perverted face. He was also plagued by uncontrollable nose bleeds, which alarmed most of his crewmates when he had a really massive one and flew outside of the coated ship. As a running gag, when he saw overwhelming beauties like Boa Hancock or Princess Shirahoshi for the first time, he instantly turned to stone, but after recovering from the latter situation, he went back to the way he was around women prior to the timeskip. Zoro later addressed Sanji by a new nickname "Nose Bleed" during the battle against the New Fishman Pirates, something that usually angers Sanji. When Sanji's heart was placed in Nami's body during the Punk Hazard Arc by Trafalgar Law, Sanji was so overexcited by this that it angered Nami due to his perverted behavior and it also caused him to have nose bleeds while inside her body. Since a young age, Sanji has a habit of saying "shit" or "shitty" when describing something. While the Japanese word for feces, "kuso", is not specifically an expletive, Sanji's manner of speech makes the term sound brash. For example, he might call a person he especially does not like a "shitty bastard" or something along those lines (such as his personal nickname for Zeff, "shitty geezer"), but he also described something pleasant to him, like being alone with Nami, as "shitty fantastic" and "the shitty best". In the FUNimation dub, this habit is downplayed to swearing that is less offensive. Sanji appears to have some fear or aversion to insects. During the crew's search for the South Bird, he continually backed away from the various insects in the forest to the point he was afraid to touch them.

In the anime, Brock is a Pokémon Breeder and a former Gym Leader of Pewter City who is studying to become a Pokémon Doctor. He is a close friend and former traveling companion of Ash, Misty, May, Max and Dawn. Some notes on official sketches of his character set his age at 15 at the start of the series. He originally trained Rock-type Pokémon, but has, since the second episode he appeared in, diversified. As he has stated in Battling A Cute Drama!, his philosophy is that the important thing about being a Pokémon Trainer is the bond between Trainer and Pokémon. He is an experienced cook and caretaker by nature, so he always makes scrumptious food both for Pokémon and for humans. One of his best known character traits is that he falls in love with every pretty woman he meets, particularly Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. He can tell whether they are real (women) or impostors as well. This "ability" has been used multiple times in the series. He has always held a supporting role in the series, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action and battles of the series. Early on, he showed that he carries around a Boulder Badge for identification. He also has a Contest Pass for the Kanto region, though he only used it once, as well as one for Hoenn which was required to watch a Contest there. Brock has had two notable musical appearances. One is the Japanese ending theme タケシのパラダイス Takeshi's Paradise, which is about his love for women and his determination to find love despite often appearing foolish and getting heartbroken. There is a running joke about him singing this song often in the anime, since it's the only song he knows. The other is the Pokémon Karaokémon song Two Perfect Girls, which is about his love of both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Brock's most notable feature about his appearance is that his eyes naturally appear closed. The rare times people see them open are when they are forced open unnaturally: from a hit with Charmander's Flamethrower in The Ninja Poké-Showdown, when being hit in the back of the head by Arbok's tail in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, and when he makes a face for Larvitar in A Crowning Achievement. This has been the center of fan attention for a long time. He also has tan skin, notably darker than the skin of any other major character in the anime, until Iris in the Best Wishes series. Brock, along with Tracey and Cilan, are the tallest of Ash's traveling companions, and the closest to looking like an adult. Next to actual adult characters, however, it is clear that he is still a teenager. Not counting temporary outfits, he has worn three different outfits over the span of the anime, all of which have had the colors orange, green, and brown, with blue shoes. Brock is considered the most mature, wise and level-headed of the main characters, and he is arguably the most intelligent character as well. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before him and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any Pokémon battle, and often explains them to the other characters, probably due to the fact that he was once a Gym Leader. His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling and spot the differences between the various Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. Brock always carries books and maps with him, and thus is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there, though in Advanced Generation this role was mostly taken over by the PokéNav. He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as Potions, Pokémon food, and a set of cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife; in The School of Hard Knocks, the extent of his preparedness and comically large capacity of his bag was demonstrated, as he pulled out a table and full tea set out of his backpack. He is a domestic, and grooms not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. He handles all the cooking and cleaning for his friends. Despite this, all his maturity and rationality leaves him completely at the sight of a beautiful woman, as he falls in love with every pretty girl he meets. Brock has a desperate need for female companionship which grows worse as he fails to gain it. He will do anything and everything he thinks will impress women, which inevitably ends with his heart being broken every time. A few women have shown interest in him as well, such as Wilhelmina, Temacu, Natalie, Lucy, Holly, Autumn, Narissa and Lizabeth, but most do not notice him or are not interested. No matter how many times he is disappointed, though, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with, and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of other characters, and Misty and Max have both commonly dragged Brock away from women by his ear. Some of Brock's own Pokémon, most notably Croagunk, have attacked him for getting too flirtatious with women. His goals have played a passive role in his character's activity and development, and his role has generally been one as support for other main characters. Unlike other characters, who aspire to achieve and excel in competitive fields like Pokémon training and Pokémon Contests, his aim to become a great Pokémon Breeder is a quiet one and thus does not get showcased frequently. This caused him to question if he was actually pursuing his dreams like his friends were near the end of the Diamond & Pearl series, and ultimately lead to him deciding to become a Pokémon Doctor instead. His other goal, to find a girlfriend, is similar to Team Rocket's quest to capture Pikachu in that both are for comedy and thus doomed to fail.

His Pokemon partner is Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. Croagunk is a dark blue, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a poison dart frog. It has yellow eyes, which are surrounded by black markings. There are orange, expandable pouches on its cheeks, and its teeth are wide and flat. A black marking encircles its upper arms and chest, and there are white bands around its chest. The white markings are slightly higher up on the female Croagunk than the male. It has three fingers and toes, most of which are black. The only digits that are not black are its center fingers, which are orange instead. Croagunk's cheek pouches and finger's contain a poisonous fluid. However, the fluid squeezed from its finger is also a significant ingredient in remedies for lower back pain. The cheek pouches can be used to create an unnerving sound. When its opponents are distracted, it tries to stab them with its fingers. Despite this, it is a mild Pokémon, fighting only to ensure its own survival.

Cilan is an A-class Pokémon Connoisseur who can see the compatibility between a Pokémon and its Trainer. He also tends to use the phrase "It's verb time!" when addressing a special scenario, such as when he evaluates Pokémon and human relations he says, "It's evaluating time!" in the dub and "It's tasting time!" in the original. During Gym battles in the dub, he will use the phrase, "It's time for the battle to be served!" When capturing a Pokémon, he uses the line 「_ゲットでグッドテイスト！」 in the original. He has used different phrases for capturing Pokémon in the dub, however. Like Brock, he has proved himself to be a good cook as he prepares meals for the group, and he also has a very broad knowledge about Pokémon. Cilan also navigates the group on their journey through use of his Town Map, much like Max who had a PokéNav, and Brock who had maps and a Pokégear. As a Connoisseur, he can read into people's personalities and often finds the best ways to approach them. He's patient and caring towards Ash and Iris, often offering them advice when they don't know what to do. While he has been shown to lose his temper, he quickly moves on and will go out of his way to make up for it. He tends to be an optimist looking at things positively rather than wallowing in defeat. He is also shown to be afraid of the paranormal which has made him a skeptic, preferring to find logical scientific explanations for everything, but when he can't find a logical explanation he is typically the first to flee. His love for science is later emphasized upon encountering a possible UFO sighting which leads to him meeting one of his mentors, Professor Icarus. Cilan also has a passion for sleuthing and will sometimes play detective. He even has a special hat that he wears and a magnifying glass. But he does more than just play as he was able to draw conclusions and come up with ideas in order to find the missing Audino in Where Did You Go, Audino?. In Purrloin: Sweet or Sneaky?, it was revealed that Cilan also has a fear of Purrloin. He states that one of them did something terrible to him to which he refuses to talk about as he doesn't want to remember it. In Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! Cilan overcame his fear a little bit but still refused to talk about it. He, like his brothers, often speaks about Pokémon in relation to their element; in Cilan's case, leaves and herbs. All the brothers tend to use hand positions like rock, paper, and scissors - Cilan emphasizes words using his fingers.

His Pokemon partner is Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokemon. Pansage is a simian, green-and-cream Pokémon. It has oval, black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There is a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. In the sprouts foliage are three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes. If eaten, the leaves in this sprout can alleviate exhaustion. Its muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Pansage's lower body is green with small feet, and its long tail is tipped with two leaves. Pansage lives in dwells deep in the forest, where it collects berries to share with its friends.

Chowder is the protagonist of Chowder. He is an apprentice under the learning of Mung Daal. He was his apprentice until the series finale where he took over the catering company. Chowder is what the people call a purple cat/bear/rabbit (In Endive's Dirty Secret Mung said he is a robot). He has a pink nose with a tail like a raccoon's. He has a purple hat with two points and has a purple and fuchsia/magenta shirt that covers his legs. He wears purple shoes and at times has pants on. When he removes his hat, he has two shorter ears like a rabbit's. Chowder has the personality of a sweet, innocent, impulsive and friendly child who has a passion for being in the kitchen. There have been times when he has a darker personality and will go berserk if he does not have food in a limit of time (one minute). He is very loyal to Mung and has called him Papa showing he thinks him as a father figure.

His Pokemon partner is Munchlax, the Big Eater Pokemon. Munchlax is a teal Pokémon with a cream spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream feet with three clawed toes. The fur close to the bottom of a Munchlax seems to resemble a dress. Munchlax has two pointy teeth that stick out of its mouth even if closed. It is a hyperactive Pokémon. It does not mind walking and running from place to place as it looks for food. Munchlax tends to store food in its long fur, although it sometimes forgets about its hidden food. It can also eat many servings of food at a time, and rarely gets full. Munchlax can gulp down food without chewing. Munchlax eats the most food of any Pokémon besides its evolution, Snorlax. It will eat nearly anything.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sanji: Come on, Jelly Jiggler! Are you going to help us pick out the food?!

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah, yeah! Don't worry!

Chowder: (sighs) I'm so hungry!

Munchlax: Me, too!

Chowder and Munchlax: We need some food!

Cilan: Don't worry! We'll make you two a splendid meal!

Pansage: Yeah!

Everyone: Huh?!

Brock: Wow! Some of the most beautiful women I've ever seen!

Sanji: Yeah! Those breasts are so massive! Bigger than Robin and Nami! So magnificent!

Bo-bobo: Excuse me!

Shopkeeper: Yes?

Bo-bobo: We want to buy Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra.

Totodile: Please?!

Shopkeeper: Sure! They're right here!

Sanji: Wow! Excuse me, ma'am?

Rias: Me?

Sanji: Yes. Tell me your name!

Rias: Rias.

Sanji: Rias... like a rose with those prickly spikes.

Morrigan: My, my, my! You two have a thing about women with big breasts.

Sanji: Yes!

Croagunk: (thinking) Uh-oh. Not again. Need to put a stop to this. (talking) Poison Jab! (stings Brock and Sanji)

Sanji and Brock: Not again!

Croagunk: Sorry about that! I always use it!

Himari: That's okay~nya!

Jelly Jiggler: Anyway, you're buying us?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Finn: You're part of the team!

Jake: For now on!

Mordecai: Yeah! (laughs)

Rigby: This is going to awesome!

Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra: (cries) THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Softon: Here you go. (gives Shopkeeper a card)

Shopkeeper: Okay! Thanks for shopping!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Softon: Okay. Everything is all pay for.

Bo-bobo: Good.

Sanji: I'm so glad we can come along with you!

Brock: Yeah!

Mordecai: No problem!

Rigby: Yeah!

Cilan: Now, what are we supposed to do?

Gasser: Oh, right! (clears throat) You see, Beauty is kidnapped by Captain Battleship and Charizard.

Jelly Jiggler: Here you go. (gives everyone ''uniforms'')

Absol: So, we have to go to Puppu City to save her.

Everyone: Right!

Bo-bobo: Let's do this.

Jelly Jiggler: We're ready for anything.

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: Now, our heroes set out to save Beauty.

Preview

Gasser: This is it!

Lala: Is this... Puppu City?

Absol: Yeah.

Siera: Awesome!

Narrator: Will our heroes save her? Or be pummel by Ducktails? Stay tune.


	18. Chapter 18: Journey to the Pomeda Ring

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 18: Journey to the Pomeda Ring

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, and Himari

New Additions:

Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Softon, Titana, Lucario, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, and Munchlax

Recap

Gasser: Wait a minute! Leave Beauty out of this!

Narrator: When we last left our hair love story, Captain Battleship's minion was saying "Hello, Dolly" to Beauty. Or was that Salvadore. Beauty was stuffed worse than a turkey at Thanksgiving!

Gunkan: You will both come to my Ring of Pomade, unless you want to see your friend end up in a kiddie hamburger meal.

Charizard: Yeah!

Narrator: That threatening tone, courtesy of Captain Battleship. Bo-bobo knew they were up against that acapella group from the 60s, the Battleship Five Quartet. Our heroes were so sad about Beauty, they drowned their sorrows in dairy products.

Bo-bobo: (dressed up as Beauty) I'll have a banana split!

Narrator: So, when Bo-bobo saw Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra on sale...

Bo-bobo: I wanna buy that Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra.

Narrator: He added Softon, Titana, Lucario, Alexis Rhodes, Kaiya, and Glaceon for flavor, and formed a quirky quartet of his own to rescue Beauty.

Chowder: Hey, Narrator! Me, Munchlax, and Scooby want that pizza!

Narrator: No! I pay with good money!

Munchlax: Give it to us!

Scooby-Doo: Rnow!

Narrator: No! I'm starving!

Chowder: So are we! We haven't eat anything!

Narrator: Get away! I'm starting the episode!

Chowder: No! Don't!

Narrator: Now!

(title card appears)

Sanji: Chapter 18...

Brock: Journey to the Pomeda Ring!

Chowder: Narrator, you monster!

Narrator: Anyway, our heroes had arrived to Puppu City.

Chowder: Are you sure this is the place?!

Gasser: Yeah!

Don Patch: You say you know where are we like the back of your pants!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Absol: This is! It's just that we haven't been here for a while.

Dian: So, we need some time to remember these surroundings.

Himari: We completely understand.

Lala: Yeah!

Rias: Now, Captain Battleship and Charizard says that the Pomeda Ring is here in Puppu City.

Marcago: Yeah!

Himari: Right!

Moka: So, it has to be here somewhere.

Lala: Yeah! So, let's star... Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: (holds a picture of Jelly Jiggler playing tennis) First,...

FarFetch'd: We have to honor Jelly Jiggler.

Everyone: What?!

Cilan: Huh?! Monsieur Jelly Jiggler isn't even dead!

Sanji: He's completely made of gelatin.

Rias: So, it's completely impossible.

Goodra: (cries) He was a good man!

Gumimin: Yeah! A very good man!

Everyone: (sighs)

Gasser: (thinking) I think this is some kind of test...

Absol: (thinking) To prove if we have to go through an emotional breakdown.

Moka: Huh?! Look at the sign.

Everyone: He's just faking it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mordecai: Um... Gass-dude!

Rigby: Don't do it, man! It's a prank!

Gasser: What could've happened?! (fake cries)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: November...!

Jelly Jiggler: Fools' Day! (holds sign) Just kidding!

Don Patch: We were supposed to...!

FarFetch'd: Say that!

Together: Take this! (throws top at Jelly Jiggler)

Don Patch: Stick to the script!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Jelly Jiggler: (thinking) Is this a part of the November Fools' prank? It's so dark in here.

Goodra: (opens top)

Gumimin: Are you okay?!

Goodra: Yeah! Don Patch and FarFetch'd shouldn't do that!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler: Yes, yes! I'm fine! But, do you have (opens head and revealed lighter) a lighter?

Siera: Huh?!

Moka: Something wrong, Siera-sama?

Jigglypuff: Well, Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile had disappeared.

Everyone: Eh?!

Gasser: Where could those three are?

Cilan: I have no idea!

Pansage: But, they HAVE to be here somewhere!

Himari: This is ridiculous! Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile come out~nya!

Rias: Well, screaming isn't going to work!

Sanji: I agreed with Rias!

Brock: Me, too!

Croagunk: Poison Jab! Jab!

Sanji and Brock: Anything but Poison Jab!

Croagunk: That should stop them!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suddenly, the ground shakes.

Everyone: Huh?! (screams)

Chowder: (screams) Run! The ground is shaking! (jumps on Lala's arms)

Munchlax: Yeah! (jumps on Moka's arms)

Scooby-Doo: Reah!

Courage: (screams)

AppleJack: Twilight! Do you know who's causing this?!

Twilight: No idea!

Softon: Everyone, calm down!

Lucario: We have to have reason why the ground suddenly shaking.

Himari: Gasser-san, does Puppu City have any earthquakes.

Gasser: No!

Absol: Puppu City isn't known for having earthquakes.

Rias: Look up above!

Magcargo: There's something floating.

Everyone: Huh?! (looks up)

Sanji: Huh?! What the heck is that?!

Mordecai: Woah, dude! It's a floating head.

Rigby: I know! It reminds me of that guy.

Mordecai: Guy?

Rigby: Yeah. Do you remember the time we beat everyone at that new arcade game, ''Broken Bones''?

Mordecai: Yeah, so?

Rigby: So, you have to remember GBF!

Mordecai: GB... wait a minute! Are you talking about Garrett Bobby Ferguson?!

Rigby: Yeah! Giant Bearded Face!

Mordecai: (groans) I always hated that guy!

Rigby: Me, too! He's always the one to ruin everything!

Mordecai: Yeah! He even tried to destroyed the park completely!

Rigby: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile were riding on the head's nose, wearing black hats.

Tata: Hello down there~dachi!

Gasser, Dian, and Absol: Hey, isn't that...?! (echoes)

Scientist: Come back! (pants) Where are you going with that head?! (pants) I need it for my robot creation! (cries) It's useless!

Don Patch: Don't be down! Have some dessert!

Scientist: There's no time for dessert!

FarFetch'd: Okay, okay! Geez!

Rias: Okay. Let's start looking for the Pomeda Ring already!

Marcago: Yeah! Come on!

Siera: But, where are we supposed to look?!

Lala: I agreed! It's so big!

Rias: Well, we'll all have to CAREFULLY look! Yell if you find it!

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone started looking for the Pomeda Ring. But, didn't have any luck.

Himari: (groans) Where is it?!

Lala: We looked everywhere!

Moka: But, no luck!

Rias: It's completely impossible.

Marcago: It has to be here somewhere.

Himari: (ears appears and twitched) Huh?

Sanji: Hima, something wrong?

Brock: Is there Hair Hunters?!

Together: We'll protect you!

Croagunk: Poison Jab! Jab!

Together: Stop doing that!

Croagunk: As long you don't flirt with the girls!

Together: Okay! We'll stop!

Croagunk: Good!

Himari: Heard that?!

Lala: Huh?! I hear it, too!

Moka: Me, too! Me, too!

Gasser: It's coming from this house! (opens door)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra: (singing ''99 bottles of rootbeer on the walls'')

Gasser: Nobody plays records anymore!

Dian: Yeah!

Goodra: That's true...

Everyone: Huh?!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (singing ''99 bottles of rootbeer on the walls'')

Everyone: (leaves)

Don Patch: Hey!

FarFetch'd: Don't you like rootbeer?!

Gasser: C'mon, Smallfry!

Absol: We don't need them!

Everyone: Huh?! Hair Hunters!

AppleJack: They mustn't been sent here by Captain Battleship and Charizard.

Hair Hunter: You're not escaping this time!

Hair Hunters: Yeah!

Gasser: (groans) Come on out, Houndour!

Houndour: Houndour!

Gasser: Use Ember!

Houndour: Ember!

Hair Hunters: (screams)

AppleJack: Help us, Torkoal and use Fire Spin!

Torkoal: Torkoal! Fire Spin!

Hair Hunters: (screams)

Everyone: Attack!

Hair Hunters: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Himari: They keep coming!

Everyone: Yeah!

Finn: How are we supposed to defeat all them!

Jake: Yeah! We're beat!

Softon: Fist of Goddess Blabs-a-lot!

Hair Hunters: Huh?!

Softon: The Hard Pack of Soft Swirl!

Hair Hunters: What?! (passed out)

Lucario: (mega form) Power-up Punch!

Hair Hunters: (screams)

Softon: Medicham, help us!

Medicham: Medicham!

Medicham is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a yoga practitioner. It has a gray body with red and yellow adornments. A red headpiece with three bulb-like extensions covers the upper portion of its head: one on top and one on either side. The bulb on top is short on a female Medicham. Its large, focused eyes are slightly covered by the headpiece, and its red lips seem to be in a rounded or puckered position. Its legs appear to be covered with puffy, red pants that have a large yellow spot on the knees and yellow bands next to the hips. As Mega Medicham, its headpiece now resembles a white turban with a yellow stone in the center. The red extension in the back is retained, and there are five white extensions on the turban, three extending from the stone and one on either side of its head. There is now a gold band on each wrist and additional gold bands around its waist. Several blue, teardrop-shaped decorations hang from the lowest hip band. Using its enhanced willpower, Mega Medicham has formed four ghost-like arms around itself. The more trained its spirit, the more realistic and dexterous its self-created arms become.[1] Through the power of meditation and fasting, Medicham has developed a sixth sense. This allows it to use psychokinetic powers, and it heightens its energy to enhance this sixth sense. It battles with elegant, dance-like movements, which it uses to dodge attacks and launch devastating blows. It only eats once per month. It lives in fields and mountains. It will hide itself by using its powers to blend into its surroundings.

Lala: He looks so cool!

Alexis: Aw, yes! Medicham!

Twilight: Medicham? (takes out Pokedex and points to Medicham)

Pokedex: Medicham, the Meditate Pokémon. Medicham is able to harness psychic powers through yoga. Being at one with nature, it can make itself vanish completely.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Softon: Mega evolve, Medicham!

Medicham is now in its Mega Evolution form.

Everyone: Wow!

Siera and Lala: So cool!

Medicham: Hidden Power!

Hair Hunters: (screams)

Softon: Everyone!

Titana: Leave before those Hair Hunters arrive~dachu!

Lucario and Medicham: Hurry!

Everyone: Right! (runs off)

Hair Hunter: They're helping them escape!

Hair Hunter 2: We need to capture them! Take no prisoners!

Hair Hunters: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Softon: (growls) Huh?

Jelly Jiggler: Let us handle this! Goodra, use Dragon Breath!

Goodra: Dragon Breath!

Hair Hunters: (screams)

Jelly Jiggler: Good job!

Goodra: Thanks!

Jelly Jiggler: Now it's my turn! (lays down on plate) Eat me.

Hair Hunters: (trying to eat Jelly Jiggler)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_With Gasser... _

Everyone: (panting)

Rias: What a run!

Marcago: But, we lost those Hair Hunters.

Rias: That's true.

Moka: But, maybe the Pomeda Ring is here!

Vullaby: Could be the possibility!

Gasser: Well, if it IS here, we should see it.

Everyone: Huh?! What the heck is this?!

Moka: Is that the Pomeda Ring?!

AppleJack: It seems too small for that!

Kluke: I agreed!

Garnet: We could just step on that thing!

Aqua: Yeah!

Don Patch: That's not the Pomeda Ring.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Tea: Okay. So, did you two find it yet?!

Don Patch: We sure did!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! The Pomeda Ring is...

Together: This! (points to Soda Machine)

Everyone: A soda machine?!

Sanji: Stop joking around!

Brock: Tell us the truth!

Cilan: Please, Monsier Don Patch and Monsier FarFetch'd?

Don Patch: Okay, okay!

FarFetch'd: Maybe you should up!

Everyone: Up?!

Houndour: Look, it's...

Everyone: The Pomeda Ring!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tea: It's up in the sky!

Morrigan: Well, (flies) We'll see you there.

Rias: Yeah! Good luck!

Fluttershy: I hope you don't get injured.

Bunnelby: Yeah!

All winged characters flies to the Pomeda Ring.

Sanji: Please! Don't leave us here!

Brock: Yeah!

Croagunk: Poison Jab!

Sanji: Stop doing that!

Softon: You found it?!

Tea: Yeah! It's floating in the sky.

Titana: Yeah~dachu! You found it~dachu! Now, we're one step closer to rescue Beauty!

Lucario: But, we need to find to get up there.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

What they didn't know is that Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon, were following them. Zorua is a slate gray, fox-like Pokémon with red and black accents. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Zorua possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. Its tail is short and bushy. Zorua can change its physical appearance, though this transformation is merely an illusion as it keeps its own type and moves. Zorua keeps its true form hidden to ensure its safety, and takes on the appearance of other Pokémon to frighten off enemies. Sometimes it will take the form of a silent child. As evident in its movie debut, whenever a Zorua takes on a human form, its tail remains. When the tail is touched or grabbed, it reverts to its true form instantly. It is mischievous and loves to surprise others. Zorua and Zoroark are the only Pokémon capable of learning Night Daze.

Zorua: (chuckles) It seems that they're going to save Beauty! Maybe I can turn into her! (transforms to Beauty) Wowwe! I look fabulous! Now, I can go up to the Pomeda Ring and save her myself! (leaves)

Mordecai: Okay. Let's think.

Rigby: (groans) I hate thinking!

Mordecai: I know, dude! But, there has a way to get up there.

Rigby: (groans) Okay. Maybe we can use Pops's car.

Mordecai: Oh, no. We're NOT doing it again, like last time!

A clip from the episode of Regular Show where Mordecai and Rigby are flying Pops's car, getting away from a bunch of guys begins and ended.

Rigby: Oh, right. I completely forgot of that.

Mordecai: Yeah.

Lala: Are they're other ways?

Moka: Yeah.

Himari: Any options?

Everyone: Hm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: I have an idea.

Tea: And what's your idea, Don Patch?

FarFetch'd: Well, if we believe, we all can fly to the Pomeda Ring to save Beauty.

Ninetales and Tour: That's the most ridiculous idea we ever heard!

Ninetales: Have you two lose your marbles?!

Don Patch: What's wrong with our idea?!

Tour: We have no wings!

Scooby-Doo: Reah! Rno rwings! (flaps its' paws and attempts to fly. But fails) Oof!

Himari: It's completely impossible to fly without wings.

Jelly Jiggler: But, we have to try!

Goodra: Yeah!

AppleJack: You sure?

Gumimin: Yes!

Himari: Okay. We'll try.

Everyone: Okay!

Ninetales: What?! This is ridiculous!

Narrator: Of course it is!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Finn: Did it work?!

Everyone: Hm... Huh?!

Garnet: W-What happened to Softon?!

Lucario: (normal form) Oh, no.

Medicham: (normal form) It seems that Don Patch and FarFetch'd's idea has actually work.

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Told you!

Gasser: (thinking) Softon is always serious. Now, he's acting like a goofball!

Moka: Hey, look. (points to hot air balloon)

Marcago: It's a hot air balloon. Good job, Moka.

Moka and Vullaby: (chuckles) Thanks.

Himari: We could use it to get up to the Pomeda Ring.

Absol: So, we can save Beauty!

Gasser: That's great! Let's use it!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tea: I hope all of us fit!

Aqua: Yeah!

Finn: Actually, the basket is huge!

Jake: So, we all can fit!

Mordecai and Rigby: Yeah!

Himari: Perfect!

Everyone goes into the hot air balloon.

Scooby-Doo: Rlet's rgo!

Everyone: Right!

Marcago: But, who's going to drive this thing?

Moka: I will! (starts up)

Himari: Are you sure you can do this?

Moka: Of course I can! (starts flying) Told you!

AppleJack: Yee-haw! We're flying straight to the Pomeda Ring!

Herdier: Yeah!

Ninetales: And we'll save Beauty from Captain Battleship and Charizard!

Everyone: Right!

Gasser: (thinking) Don't worry, Beauty. We'll save you.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_Inside the Pomeda Ring... _

Suzu: (sighs) I can't believe that Captain Battleship and Charizard kidnapped a defenseless girl.

Rika: Yeah!

Sango: They're meanies~nya!

Rika Sasaki (佐々木 利佳, Sasaki Rika) is a fictional character in Clamp's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Rika is one of Sakura Kinomoto's classmates in school. She, along with Chiharu Mihara and Naoko Yanagisawa, often appear alongside Sakura at school and during school events. Rika is very elegant and mature for her age, although she can be very shy, especially when it comes to speaking to her teacher, Yoshiyuki Terada. Rika is also a skilled cook, able to bake cakes and cookies with ease. She cannot swim very well at all, as evidenced in the Episode of 63 when she almost drowned, one of the throughout one of Eriol Hiiragizawa's magical trials. Rika is involved in the main plot in Episode 9 when she buys a brooch that is actually a Clow Card in hiding. The Card is revealed to be The Sword, as it materializes in Rika's hands when she puts on the broach and becomes possessed. The possessed Rika attacks Sakura, but Sakura soon distracts Rika using The Illusion and captures The Sword, returning Rika to normal. Near the end of the manga, Rika gives Sakura important advice about love, comparing her situation with Terada to how Sakura feels about Syaoran (though names are never stated).

Her Jewelpet partner is Sango. Sango (サンゴ Sango?) is a female Tabby Cat Jewelpet who debuted in the first series, symbolizing Luck. She is the human partner of both Lyrica Himeno in Jewelpet and Miria Marigold Mackenzie in Jewelpet Twinkle, partnered alongside Garnet. Sango's appearance is a small light orange tabby cat with brown stripes and pinkish-pink jewel eyes. She always wears a ribbon with a strawberry flower on her head and a Jewel Necklace shaped like a Strawberry on her neck. She sometimes carries a ribbon in the first series. Sango's charm is colored pink and is egg shaped. It is decorated with a large pink strawberry shaped coral in the center and two small ones on the sides. Like other charms, it also has white gold embroided in it. Sango tends to be rather dimwitted despite being an easygoing cat. Thought also she shows to be rather supportive to other people sometimes, she also loves sweets and desserts.

Jenny: Yes. But, there's something mysterious about Beauty.

Jenny is the very beautiful first mate and pilot of The Righteous Indignation, and is a cat from the planet Aldebaran with mysterious magical and psionic powers common to the females of her species. They include telepathy, astral projection, energy blasts, and healing. Because of the sacred precepts of Alderbaran, she keeps these powers secret from the other members of the crew, with the exception of Willy, to whom she serves as a kind of surrogate mother.

Rika: Magical?

Sango: What kind~nya?

Jenny: It's a magical force.

Suzu: A force?

Jenny: Yes. It seems that Beauty has magical powers.

Rika: Cool! So, that means that she can use all kinds of magic!

Sango: Like summoning a huge cake~nya!

Jenny: But, her magic is limited and she can passed out.

Rika and Sango: Awe!~nya!

Suzu: Well, even if she's magical, who's her mother?

Jenny: Well, Beauty actually lost all her memories to the past.

Rika: Are you serious?!

Jenny: Yeah. So, maybe someone knows who she really is.

Sango: Right~nya!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Rika: What is that thing?!

Jenny: It seems to be some kind of a ship.

Suzu: But, I believe that it's Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile.

Trio: Right!~nya!

Bo-bobo: (dressed as octopus) I guess we're here.

Rika: He's an octopus?!

Sango: Weird~nya!

Suzu: Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile!

Tata: Huh~dachi?!

Chingling: You have destroyed part of the Pomeda Ring!

Suzu: So, you'll be punished, by the name of Captain Battleship and Charizard! Get ready!

Bo-bobo: Uh-oh!

Tata: What should we do~dachi?!

Basketball Player: Hey! Can you keep it down?! I'm trying to practice! (throws basketball at Bo-bobo)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (cries while running)

Everyone: Hey!

Suzu: Come back here!

Chingling: There's no escape!

Everyone: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: (dressed as girl) Oh, Suzu and Chingling.

Tata: (dressed as girl) And Rika, Sango, and Jenny.

Totodile: (dressed as girl) If you're looking for Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile, they went that way!

Everyone: You're trying to trick me!

Bo-bobo: (puts Suzu's group in chairs) (girl) Please, give me a second. (puts fish on table) Here you go!

Everyone: We have to eat that whole fish without any soy sauce?!

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile: Scam the sauce!

Suzu and Chingling: Mind if I do! (starts eating)

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile: (screams) (thinking) They're so good at eating!~dachi! This is incredible!~dachi! (talking) (holding two fans) Way to go, Suzu and Chingling!~dachi! You're amazing!~dachi! Keep it up!~dachi!

Rika: (looks out of window) Huh?! Suzu! Chingling! Look!

Suzu: Huh?! (screams)

Everyone was outside to reach to the top of the Pomeda Ring.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chingling: This is terrible! We're supposed to protect the Pomeda Ring instead of eating this fish!

Suzu: Yeah! (sits in chair) Hello, guys! Time to be defeated! (starts firing)

AppleJack: Watch out!

Everyone: (screams)

Lala: Why is she firing at us?!

Marcago: No idea!

Misaki: Hey, you! Stop this at once!

Primeape: Before we'll crush you like a bug!

Suzu: No way! It's my duty!

Misaki and Primeape: (growls)

Bo-bobo: Hey! (throws fish at Suzu and Chingling)

Suzu and Chingling: (screams) Ow!

Tata: You didn't finished eating your fish!

Totodile: Yeah! You need to finished it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chowder: We finally made it!

Munchlax and Scooby-Doo: Yeah! (Scooby-Doo: Reah!)

Munchlax: Now, I'm hungry!

Scooby-Doo: Rme, rtoo!

Chowder: Me three!

Cilan: Don't worry. I have this. (takes out candy bars)

Chowder: (gasps) Can we have one?!

Pansage: Sure!

Chowder: Yeah! (eats candy bar)

Gasser: Now, let's go inside!

Finn: And kick some bad guys' butt!

Jake: And save Princess Beauty in the process!

Absol: Princess?!

Jake: Oh, sorry! We save princesses all the time.

Finn: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Whew!

Tata: They're safe~dachi!

Totodile: Yeah!

Trio: Huh?! (screams)

Suzu: (sighs) We have eaten the fish!

Trio: (cries) We're so proud of you!

Rika and Jenny: (sighs) Pathetic...

Suzu and Chingling: (passed out)

Trio: Suzu! Chingling! Wake up! Please!

Captain Battleship: I didn't know she has a huge appetite!

Charizard: Yeah!

Beauty: (spirit) My friends are coming to rescue me!

Rien: That's right.

Beauty: (spirit) Huh?! Rien?! What are you doing here?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rien: I was here to make sure you're okay. Are you?

Beauty: (spirit) Yes. I'm fine.

Rien: Good. Also, I want you to meet my Pokemon partner.

Beauty: Your Pokemon partner?

Rien: That's right. Go, Serperior!

Serperior: Serperior!

Serperior is a primarily pale green, serpentine Pokémon. Its face and throat are white, while its back is dark green. Curled, mint-colored patterns extend into the white portion of its face, and it has narrow red eyes. In the lower jaw, two fangs are visible when its mouth is open. There are two pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. Coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of its lower neck, forming a curving pattern lower down the body. It has curved yellow markings around its middle and several palmate leaves on its tail. Serperior will only attack with full force against opponents that are unfazed by its piercing glare. It is capable of amplifying solar energy with its body.

Beauty: A Serperior! (takes out Pokedex and points to Serperior)

Pokedex: Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved form of Servine. Serperior's glare can halt its opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs.

Serperior: Nice to meet you.

Rien: Beauty, do you want to see your friends?

Beauty: You can do that?

Rien: Of course!

Beauty: Okay.

Rien: Than, let's get going!

Beauty: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Okay. We're inside.

Rigby: Finally! It was really cramped in there!

Mordecai: Yeah! And my back hurts!

Fluttershy: It's huge on the inside.

Courage: Yeah. And I have a strange feeling about it.

Scooby-Doo: Rme, rtoo!

Softon: Now, we have to get to Captain Battleship and Charizard's room before we get caught.

Titana: Right~dachu!

Medicham: Hm... We should go around this way!

Lucario: No. That's not gonna work. We should go around that way! It would be easier.

Softon: Sorry, Lucario. We'll follow Medicham's plan.

Lucario: What? This is unfair! (cries)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zola: We need to be extra consious here.

Alexis: We need to make sure they don't see us.

Everyone: Right!

Lala: But, where is Captain Battleship's office?

Chazz: No clue. It has to be here somew... ouch. Hey! What's the...?!

Everyone: Shh... (quietly) Look...

Rigby: (quietly) Hair Hunters.

Finn: (quietly) There's tons of them.

Jake: (quietly) Should we start fighting?

Zola: (quietly) Not yet.

Kim: (quietly) Need something?

Everyone: (quietly) Huh?

Behind them, there was Kim Possible (Kim Possible), Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Snake (Metal Gear Solid Series), and Agent Xero (The Modifyers). Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible[4] is the titular character from Disney's 2002-07 animated television series Kim Possible. She debuted in the pilot opening episode in June 2001, then the actual series in June 2002[5], and starred in all the episodes of Season 1-4.[6] Kim is a high school student and freelance secret agent. She is unusual in this field in that she has no secret identity. For the most part, her classmates are aware of her work, but do not comment on it unless it affects them directly. At school, she is the head of her cheerleading squad at school, and a straight-A student. She is voiced by Christy Carlson Romano and Dakota Fanning. By her early teen/late preteen years, Kim Possible wanted to supplement her allowance, so she decided to start up her own babysitting business and set up her own website, " ", under the slogan, "I can do anything". Soon after her site went live, Kim was accidentally contacted by Mr. McHenry who was in trouble, and was trying to contact a different group of heroes "Team Impossible". Due to a typing error, he contacted " " instead of " " After the rescue, Kim's fame as a hero grew until she was being contacted for help by people all over the world, including governments and royalty. Kim is a confident, brave, and beautiful teenager whose awareness of her own abilities is reflected well by her motto, "I can do anything". Her typical state of mind is to be bright and cheerful, and she has a kind and caring heart that compels her to help others and to put their well being above her own, although she can be arrogant at times, and can be jealous when people appear to do things better than she can. Her competitive nature and drive for perfection, as well as some of her insecurities, are consistent with a Type A personality. They also lead her to set high standards for herself, and sometimes give her a tendency to be bossy and to set standards for others that are too high - as was evident when she attempted to coach her brothers' soccer team - or to try and do things herself in order to save others from potential failure or harm.[7][8][9] Despite being a freelance hero, Kim is still a teenage girl and is susceptible to most normal teenage insecurities and growing pains. She gets embarrassed by her parents, is pouty when she doesn't get her way and has a strong desire to fit in, the latter of which is often one of her biggest weaknesses. Kim's personality traits were most clearly demonstrated when her school was hit by a fictional personality guide fad known as animology, under which she is classified as being a blue fox: a born leader who can't resist a challenge, is driven to excel, and who is a perfectionist.[10] During the career fair at her school, Kim was drawn toward international diplomacy:[11] a demanding, extroverted field. Kim has a tendency to be worried about - and be frequently fooled by - appearances. As such, she is often overly-concerned about her image and the way in which others see her, sometimes even going so far as to extend these anxieties to others (primarily Ron) even though they do not necessarily feel the same way.[8][12][13] Owing to this element of her personality, Kim has a tendency to succumb to peer pressure, something she never really manages to overcome until the very end of the third season and she is often unable to see beyond first appearances and impressions or deeper than other peoples' defense mechanisms.[13][14][15] It is this element of her personality which appears to form the foundations of much of Kim's rivalry with Bonnie, who is similarly competitive and concerned about appearances,[14][15] and it is often through this rivalry that we see the less-desirable elements of Kim's competitive nature in play, including incidents when she has engaged in tit-for-tat revenge or one-upmanship and when she has competed purely because she doesn't want Bonnie to succeed.[16] Due to her Type A personality, Kim also has a strong tendency to become frustrated, impatient or insecure when faced with a field in which she does not instantly excel. This tendency has been displayed several times throughout the franchise, usually in conjunction with an episode subplot or McGuffin revolving around her social life and is often made more notable by the fact that these fields are ones in which either the often-inept Ron or the immature Tweebs excel. Examples of such fields include cooking[17], video games[18], car mechanics and the duties required of her when she worked at Bueno Nacho during Season 1.[12] In addition to the recurring problems caused by her competitive personality and her weakness in the face of peer pressure, Kim has also demonstrated many of the weaknesses that have become cliché to teen high school comedy and drama, most of which have been highlighted in individual episodes, but are not evident across the franchise as a whole. Such clichés include trapping herself in a position in which she tells an escalating series of lies in order to cover up a much smaller lie,[19] attempting to sabotage an opponent's campaign during a school election,[20] and allowing herself to be baited into angry or unwise courses of action by a rival.[21] In the pilot episode "Crush", Kim was rendered incapable of coherent speech in the presence of Josh Mankey, her first confirmed love interest.[5] As take-charge as she is in the other areas of her life, when faced with asking Josh on a date, Kim was at a complete loss for what to do. Although Kim is generally reasonably mature in the usual give-and-take with her parents over what she can and can't do (how late she can stay out, even if it is on a mission saving the world, if she can get a loan to buy new clothes or must instead get an after-school job, etc.), if she really, really wants something it looks like she won't be able to get, she has a "puppy-dog pout" that has been seen several times during the show. It becomes a running gag and the pout has even been used against her by others at times. Kim is a naturally intelligent student who maintains a high GPA despite her adventurous lifestyle by using the time she spends traveling to and from missions to study, and by always making sure that she gets a handle on assignments as early as she can, just in case she is called away on a mission at the last minute. She also makes time for cheerleading practice after school.[24] As a result of her diligence, it is only on rare occasions that her grades suffer or that she has problems with assignments.[25] Despite her intelligence, Kim remains the least scientifically-minded member of her family, not understanding many of the terms and phrases, or inventions that her father and brothers build and use, for example, in the episode "The Twin Factor", she immediately passes off her brothers' invention of a handheld Silicon Phase Disruptor as a "stupid toy", or believing that the Mind control chip in the same episode is "ferociously unethical". She also doubts her brothers' high intelligence, believing their early advancement to high school is the result of a mistake in the records, and is truly shocked when she discovers from Mrs. G'day, Jim and Tim's S.K.I.P program counselor, that it was legitimate. Kim is tall, slender and very strong. She has large, bright green eyes and long fiery red hair, which comes down to her shoulder and when seen from behind is shaped as a heart. She wore her hair in pigtails when she was in pre-k, and as a preteen wore it in a long ponytail. Kim is extremely athletic, aerobatic and has excellent reflexes that have been honed through years of cheerleading practice, allowing her to perform death-defying moves like somersaulting between laser beams with little apparent effort; although A Sitch in Time presents Kim as being a good fighter before being a cheerleader.[26] She is also highly skilled in martial arts, knowing 16 types of kung fu (as revealed when she threatened Ron in the episode "Hidden Talent"),[16] including Praying mantis kung fu.[27] Her skills are aptly demonstrated by the fact that she is able to go toe-to-toe against Shego, an older and more experienced villain whose super powers allow her to tear through reinforced concrete with ease.[19] Kim is also a fast learner and is able to pick up new skills quickly, and adapt to new situations as they arise. Among the many talents that she has demonstrated during the series are a high level of proficiency in various extreme sports; such as hang-gliding, skiing, and rock climbing, and even Space Shuttle piloting. She also discovers her ability to sing in the episode "Hidden Talent". Kim is a talented swimmer, which she uses to great effect in many of her missions. She was a member of her school's swim team during her Sophomore year of school, has swam the English Channel and is an accomplished SCUBA diver. Despite her frame, Kim is surprisingly strong and is capable of easily hitting someone hard enough to knock them off their feet or even unconscious with a single blow. In addition, Kim is quite exceptionally skilled and learned in many different forms of hand-to-hand combat and armed and unarmed combat. She is extremely learned in possibly tens of numerous various fighting skills and techniques. Kim has been mentioned as having gained a varied and ever-growing skill set throughout her mission work. She was regularly called on to serve as a babysitter, detective, unpaid bounty hunter, espionage agent and perhaps most often as a legally-accepted vigilante. In addition, Kim has had experience in a wide variety of fields, including firefighting, animal conservation/protection, natural disaster prevention/rescues, crop dusting and hot air-ballooning. Kim was a naturally intelligent student who maintained a high GPA despite her adventurous lifestyle by using the time she spent traveling to and from missions to study, and always made sure that she handled assignments as early as she could in case she was called away on a mission. She was even able to make time for cheerleading practice after school. As a result of this diligence, it was only on rare occasions that her grades suffered or that she had problems with school assignments. Despite her intelligence, however, Kim was the least scientifically-minded member of her family and did not understand many of the terms, phrases or inventions that her father and brothers built and used regularly. She immediately passed off her brothers' invention of a handheld Silicon Phase Disruptor as a "stupid toy". She also frequently doubted her brothers' high intelligence, believed their early advancement to high school was the result of a mistake in the records, and was truly shocked when she discovered from Miss Guide, Jim and Tim's S.K.I.P program counselor, that it was legitimate. Before graduating, Kim applied for and received acceptances to nearly every prestigious higher learning institution in the world. Kim's age has been debated quite a bit because nothing has been stated that she was any specific age other than 'high school' age , putting her at 14, 15, 16 & 18. However, in the Season 2 episode "Car Trouble", Kim is stated as old enough to get a driver's license, which in most states (the show takes place in the United States) is 16. Kim also had mentioned that Ron took 12 years to kiss her in "Homecoming Upset", which indicates that she was 17 as of that episode. Graduating from high school and considering college acceptance letters in the series finale, "Graduation", would likely put her at a few months shy of 18. During the episode Hidden Talent, Wade constructs a class ring with a mini Kimmunicator inside of it; the ring had an Emerald in the setting, signaling that Kim's birth month could be May (traditional class rings within the United States are often adorned with the wearer's birthstone). Also in a few episodes she shows her love for being a senior as people stare at her, implying that she is a 17 to 18 year old student.

Perry the Platypus, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unbeknownst to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (The Organization Without a Cool Acronym a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Perry was adopted 5 years ago by the Flynn-Fletcher family (after Bucky got ill and left) from an animal shelter run by the O.W.C.A. The boys chose him because of his wall-eyed gaze that made it appear as though he was looking at both Phineas and Ferb at the same time. When they adopted the platypus, he was given the name "Bartholomew" before he was renamed "Perry" (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). According to Phineas, he has always enjoyed listening to music ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). While undercover, Perry can normally be found with his owners, Ferb and Phineas. As their pet, he lives up to the expectations for a platypus and "doesn't do much." He is also serious while on duty as an agent, even in front of Major Monogram when he does anything silly. ("Jerk De Soleil", "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Skiddley Whiffers"). Perry appears to be selfless and devoid of vanity. In "The Best Lazy Day Ever", it is only after he turns everything else affected by the Ugly-inator back to normal that he reverts himself to his normal state. He deeply cares about the Flynn-Fletcher family and is afraid to lose them. He will take immediate action whenever they are threatened ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Where's Perry?", "Where's Perry? (Part Two)"). He is nice to not only his allies, but to his nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz as well, though only on some occasions ("Oil on Candace", "Thaddeus and Thor", "Brain Drain", "Skiddley Whiffers", "When Worlds Collide", "Road to Danville"). Perry has a lair under the Flynn-Fletcher's house that can be entered through various passages. Entrances inclue Chimney-Vator (in which he encounters Santa), one in the side of the tree, another in the side of the house, one in the middle of the backyard, and various others scattered throughout the property and even other parts of the city. His nemesis is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Perry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor's plans, which he successfully accomplishes almost every time even with minimal details about the plans. Typically, during these missions, his battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz unintentionally cleans up whatever Phineas and Ferb have been working on that day. For one mission (and only one mission) his nemesis was The Regurgitator, who is now in prison ("Oh, There You Are, Perry"). Perry receives wages from the O.W.C.A. for his work. He is seen paying for Doofenshmirtz's door ("Lights, Candace, Action!") and cans of oil ("Traffic Cam Caper"). Major Monogram has mentioned a huge bonus check ("The Lake Nose Monster"). He gives a girl $20 for her skateboard after Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz stole a boy's bike ("Leave the Busting to Us!"). He pays 25 cents for an arcade machine ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride"). It is currently unknown how Perry was recruited into the Agency in the first place, nor what kind of training Perry has undergone before receiving missions. For a platypus, Perry has above-normal strength, speed, stamina, accuracy, and reflexes, (According to Doofenshmirtz, he can perform "highly improbable judo maneuvers") making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. A master of platyjitsu ("Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb"), Perry can subdue his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with ease. Perry is quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions, especially when compared to his temporary partner, the British spy Agent Double 0-0. For example, while Double 0-0 is trying to use his laser-watch to cut through his metal restraints, Perry simply throws a brick at the remote control, pressing the big button and freeing them both ("Elementary My Dear Stacy"). Perry was also able to single-handedly destroy five Norm Bots whereas a group of twelve fellow agents failed to destroy even one despite numerical superiority and an initially successful ambush (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). He has also been shown to respond to and understand not only English, but French as well ("Undercover Carl"), however at one occasion he needed a dictionary ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). Perry is familiar with operating most kinds of machinery and vehicles, even if they're Doofenshmirtz's inventions (although perhaps this is due to the fact that most of them have an obvious off-switch, plug or self-destruct button) or Phineas and Ferb's inventions ("Picture This"). With the help of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he could fix a machine and slightly upgrade it ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"). In the live show he was able to wield a lightsaber with extreme skill. He could also build big things such as a making a shelter complete with music and animal servants ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation") and a spinning windmill sculpture while operating a robot (although it might be one of the robot's mechanisms) ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot"). Perry knows math, as he is seen measuring the trap put on by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as well as making calculations in his head for keeping Heinz out of the way while Vanessa and Monty wished to remain unseen. He is also smart enough to be able to read and write ("I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "Picture This"). Perry also knows how to drive. Some of the vehicles he drives are a hovercraft car ("Ready for the Bettys", "Traffic Cam Caper", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"), a banana truck (with aid of stilts so he can reach the pedals) ("Suddenly Suzy"), and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's truck ("Road Trip"). He can also pilot a plane ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). It has been shown that he can parallel park with extreme skill ("The Bully Code"). Perry is musically talented as he can play the guitar ("The Lizard Whisperer", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "Skiddley Whiffers"), the banjo ("Attack of the 50-foot Sister"), can DJ ("Brain Drain"), sing opera ("The Doof Side of the Moon"), and read sheet music ("The Lizard Whisperer").

Solid Snake (real name David,[5][6] commonly referred to as Snake, and later referred to as Old Snake) was a former spy, special operations soldier, and mercenary. He was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project and "son" of legendary soldier Big Boss, along with his "brothers" Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Possessing an IQ of 180 and fluent in six languages,[3][7] he was known as "the man who makes the impossible possible" and his exploits made him into a living legend among the military black ops. Initially a Green Beret, Snake was later inducted into High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND in the mid 1990s while it was under the leadership of Big Boss. Repeatedly tasked with disarming and destroying the latest incarnation of Metal Gear, a bipedal nuclear weapon-armed tank, Snake would thrice avert potential nuclear catastrophe, becoming a famed war hero. Following the Shadow Moses Incident of 2005 and subsequent smear campaign by the Patriots, the secret organization behind American politics, Snake was labeled a terrorist. He faked his own death in the Tanker Incident of 2007, though he re-emerged two years later to assist Raiden in the Big Shell Incident. During this time, his cells entered a state of accelerated aging, causing his health to decline. The cause of his rapid aging was explained by Naomi Hunter, who examined Snake and determined that it was caused by planned genetic changes during the cloning process. In 2014, Snake performed his final mission, during which he defeated Liquid Ocelot and destroyed the Patriots. After one last encounter with Big Boss, Snake chose to live his remaining days in peace. Solid Snake, a hardened career soldier, often displayed a calm and collected demeanor, rarely showing any signs of fear in extreme circumstances. He buried his emotions deep inside himself, causing some to see him as cold and uncaring.[35][36] Despite this perceived attitude, Snake occasionally showed a more human side, expressing great concern for allies' well being during dangerous operations, and even demonstrating compassion towards fallen enemies. During the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, Snake claimed to be different from Big Boss, and that he loved life.[37] Unlike his clone brothers, Snake never displayed anger over his origins and accepted who he was. Though mostly reserved, Snake showed some prominent change in his outlook towards life throughout the years. Big Boss's betrayal in 1995 and his battle to the death with Gray Fox and again with Big Boss in 1999 left a deep-seated emotional pain leading to PTSD, alcoholism and cynicism. His reunion with Gray Fox at Shadow Moses and new found love towards Meryl invigorated his desire to live. With Philanthropy, Snake aspired towards building a better future for the world by eradicating Metal Gears and liberating humanity from digital subjugation. His accelerated aging, however, would create a morbid willingness to accept death as he was no longer exuberant in his words or actions in 2014. It was only by Big Boss's dying fatherly words that Snake was finally able to absolve himself of all guilt and torment and accept peace. Though he was born with what were known as Big Boss's "flawed recessive genes," he defeated Liquid Snake, the son with the "dominant genes" on multiple confrontations in 2005. Solidus Snake, the perfect clone of Big Boss, expressed a mixed sense of admiration and envy towards his older brother as well in 2009. Perhaps it was because of the fact that Snake somehow managed to kill Big Boss when all odds favored the contrary that garnered such respect among the Snakes. Unlike Liquid and Solidus who spent their lives under the pressure of Big Boss's legend, Snake did not burden himself with the weight of his father's name since he defiantly sought out a life of his own. In the end, his indomitable will for justice made him the final survivor and victor among the clones because he lived through Naomi Hunter's theory spoken in Shadow Moses: not "to be chained to fate." Of all the relationships he has had, his connection to Big Boss had the biggest impact on him. He constantly struggled between respect and anger towards his former commander as he truly respected Big Boss. When Snake found out that Big Boss was actually the leader of Outer Heaven, he thought that this was unacceptable. Because of this, he refrained from using CQC for years. Moreover, he suffered greatly with the fact that he commited "patricide" despite being forced to save the world from a disaster. Before Snake faced off with Liquid at Shadow Moses, he described Liquid's desire for re-creating Outer Heaven insane and pointless, calling it out as "Big Boss's fantasy." Snake struggled to understand Big Boss' true motive for two decades believing that his betrayal was based on foul intentions. Nevertheless, he could never truly give up his respect to the legendary soldier as he visited his grave and saluted it and later chose to end his life right then and there after destroying the Patriots. When Big Boss explained his reasons for his uprising in the 1990s, Snake was finally able to find closure between their fates as old enemies. Not only that, Snake briefly, but finally, spent time as a son with his father. Due to his extensive military background, Snake found his calling on the battlefield, having spent most of his life there,[38] and believed it was the only place where he felt truly alive.[39] Because of this, he was often accused of enjoying the killing in warfare, by both allies and enemies.[39][40] Although Snake refused to admit to such views, his clone brother Liquid believed that he was in self denial,[40] while Psycho Mantis remarked that he was even "worse" in this regard than Liquid himself.[41] Despite conceding that he was "heartless," Snake showed himself to be self-sacrificing[42] and with a strong belief that even on a battlefield friendship[43] and love[44] can flourish, and that violence is not glorious.[45] Even so, Snake rejected any idea that he was a hero, in the face of praise and admiration from fellow operatives.[39] Though willing to take on the mission to Shadow Moses, Snake showed no sign of longing for the army or the country he was part of.[46] Snake also had a disdain for politicians.[47] While Snake was often flirtatious towards his female team members,[48][49][50] and expressed interest in intimate relationships on occasion, he did not like getting involved with other people's lives and was a loner by nature. However, during the Shadow Moses Incident, Snake developed a powerful bond with Meryl, displaying uncharacteristic concern and care for her.[51] Although he was often blunt and logical with Meryl as he was with everybody else, he did show her a softer side of his personality, stating the beauty of Alaska and Meryl herself before leaving Shadow Moses.[52] Snake apparently was not too keen of younger-older relationships. When he found out about Colonel Campbell's "marriage" to Rose, Snake noted that she was young enough to be his daughter. Following the Shadow Moses Incident, Snake developed a good friendship with Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, even developing their own personal handshake with one another. In regards to their anti-Metal Gear sabotage efforts, Snake did not consider himself a terrorist,[53] though he admitted that Philanthropy's actions might be perceived differently by others. Just as Gray Fox did for him during Outer Heaven, Snake "showed the ropes" to Raiden, acting as a de facto mentor to the "rookie" and teaching him about his supplies and how to become a better soldier. Despite this, Snake was willing to use Raiden to further his mission, allowing him to infiltrate Arsenal Gear more easily during the Big Shell Incident by having enemy forces capture him temporarily. During the events of Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, Snake calmly accepted the inevitability of his impending death. Because of this, he was more willing to risk his life, as demonstrated during the Missouri debriefing. However, he would often become annoyed upon being reminded of his accelerated age, once telling Otacon to "cut the senior citizen crap" and his psyche dropping at occasional moments when called "Old Snake." When Raiden offered to head to the microwave-protected server room on Outer Haven, Snake refused, saying that Raiden shouldn't "waste [his] youth." Through sheer willpower, Snake survived passing through the corridor, and went on to defeat Liquid Ocelot in hand-to-hand combat. Big Boss noted that Snake had always fought for something more than himself. Big Boss also noted that if Snake had been in his place then the mistakes that he had made may not have come to pass. By this time, Snake had also developed an apprehension to nanomachine injections, due to Naomi's betrayal at Shadow Moses, and initially refused to allow Drebin 893 to administer a shot to him. Through years of training and experience, he developed heightened levels of endurance and reflexes, surviving prolonged periods of pain,[54] torture,[55] and narrowly evading numerous near-fatal incidents.[56] Snake was a heavy cigarette smoker. During Operations Intrude N313 and F014, he smoked an unfiltered version of "Lucky Strikes."[16][2] During the Shadow Moses Incident, he smoked "Moslems,"[57][58] his favorite brand at that time, which was a type of "bent cigarette"[58] designed to reduce second-hand smoke.[59] During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, he smoked a brand called "The Boss," which were unfiltered hand-rolled cigarettes, each containing 16mg of tar. Snake didn't like being lectured on the dangers of smoking. During the same time, he often ignored the no-smoking policy onboard the Nomad, often resulting in Sunny telling him off when she found out or caught him in the act. After sharing one last smoke with his father Big Boss, Snake decided to quit smoking. Snake disliked wearing hats, preferring his bandana, despite "Master Miller" warning him that 70% of body heat dissipates from the head. Snake likewise was not too keen with using bladed weapons, informing Raiden as much during the Big Shell Incident. He did nonetheless have knowledge on how to use them, and in 2014, he also utilized a stun knife during his operations. Snake did not possess any qualms for doing things that are normally considered unacceptable social behavior if it meant completing a mission. For example, Snake entered the women's bathroom in both the Zanzibar Land and the Shadow Moses facilities in order to find a disguised female contact (Gustava Heffner and Meryl Silverburgh, respectively). In the former instance, after Snake made contact with Dr. Marv, Dr. Madnar told Snake to look for Gustava there due to her disguise.[60] In the latter, even though Colonel Campbell, Otacon, and Master Miller had no problems about it,[61][62][63] Nastasha complained to Snake about being in there,[64] while Mei Ling was angry at him.[65] He even encouraged Raiden to do the same thing during the Big Shell Incident.[66] Snake was fluent in six languages, including French.[67] Although he was unfamiliar with Czech during the Zanzibar Land Disturbance, he was able to recognize the term "Matka Pluku," when Raiden told him of Big Mama's alias during Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection. Conversely, his knowledge of computer programming was somewhat limited, often relying on more technical-minded allies to deal with such matters during missions.[68][69] Unlike his father, Snake was somewhat knowledgeable about popular media, having partially named an alias from the character Snake Plissken from Escape from New York, and once referenced Star Wars by describing Outer Haven as Liquid Ocelot's "very own Death Star." Snake did not believe in the supernatural; when Otacon explained the technology to attach to walls, he asked if Vamp could have used it during the Big Shell Incident. Otacon said it was possible, and Snake said that Vamp was not supernatural and despite the visual evidence, believed that Vamp was not actually immortal.

His Pokemon partner is Ekans, the Snake Pokemon. Ekans is a purple, serpentine Pokémon. Its eyes, underbelly, stripe, and rattle are yellow. Ekans has three pairs of black lines encircling its body, as well as another line that connects each slitted eye and curves toward its nose. Its large mouth has a round, pink tongue and no visible teeth. Ekans moves stealthily through grass and preys on Eggs from Pidgey and Spearow nests, but can strike other prey from behind. It grows longer with age and wraps itself around tree branches at night to rest. If not in a tree, it will coil itself up—a position in which it can defend itself from all directions. Its jaw can detach to swallow large prey, but such a meal can make Ekans too heavy to move. A newborn Ekans's bite is painful, but not venomous. It flicks its tongue out to detect danger and the scent of prey. It was also shown in the second movie to possess some swimming abilities. Ekans lives in grassy savannas and plains.

Agent Xero is the main character of The Modifyers. She, along with her sidekick, Mole work together with Katz to stop Baron Vain's evil plans. Agent Xero has blue eyes and has long pink hair with orange highlights. She wears a white mod mini-dress with bell sleeves, a black belt with a silver buckle, white go-go boots and black tights. Agent Xero takes the job seriously, but has a notion of bending the rules slightly. For example, once they secured the All-Seeing Eye, she wanted to hold onto it to answer a question of her own. Agent Xero is a master of disguise, she can switch from many forms and uses mole as a plethora of accesories or props.

Mole is Agent Xero's sentient robotic sidekick. He and Xero work together with Katz to try and stop Baron Vain's evil plans. He is able to shapeshift into a variety of handheld objects, such as an umbrella and a backpack.

Her Pokemon partner is Ditto, the Transform Pokemon. In its natural state, Ditto is a light purple or magenta free-form shape blob with vestigial facial features. It also appears to have two vestigial, handless 'arms' protruding from its body. It is capable of transforming into an exact replica of any physical object. However, if Ditto tries to transform into something based on memory, it may get some of the details wrong. The anime has shown that occasionally a Ditto cannot change its face. Ditto will also be unable to remain in a transformed state if it starts laughing. Ditto cannot mimic the strength of another Pokémon, but it will adapt the form and abilities of its foe. When two Ditto meet in the wild, they will attempt to transform into each other. Ditto will also transform into a rock when sleeping to avoid attack. Ditto is never far from civilization or people.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Twilight: A Ditto and Ekans. (takes out Pokedex and points to Ditto and Ekans)

Pokedex: Ditto, a Transform Pokémon. It is able to rearrange the cells of its body and assume any form. Its only attack is Transform. Ekans, the Snake Pokemon. The older it gets, the longer it grows. At night, it wraps its long body around tree branches to rest.

Xero: Hello there.

Gasser: What? (thinking) More spies?

Xero: I'm Agent Xero and this is my sidekick, Mole.

Mole: Hello.

Mordecai: Cool. So, which agency are you two come from?

Xero: Well, we come from a secret agency called the Modifyers.

Mole: We can transform into any disguise.

Rigby: Awesome. I want to be a spie.

Kim: That would be impossible. I'm Kim. Kim Possible. Nice to meet you.

Fluttershy: Aw... a cute platypus with a hat. That's so adorable.

Perry: Well, I'm Perry. Perry the Platypus.

Snake: I'm Snake.

Himari: Well, it seems that you're all spies?

Kim: Right. We've been sent here by mistake and now we have to get out of the future.

Perry: Yeah. So, do you need some help?

Softon: Yes. We need to find the way to get passed these Hair Hunters.

Xero: That's easy. Let me handle this. (transforms into Lacey Shadows)

The Baron Vain's favorite henchman, and one of the personalities Xero disguises as. Her first of only two appearances is in the drain, along with Rat, taking away "The All-Seeing Eye." Her personality is different from the pedestrians on the city, with some features blue hair violet, blue eyes, black dress and an overall gothic look.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lacey: This is one of my many personifications I can disguise as. They won't see the difference.

Titana: Could I transform, too~dachu?

Lacey: No. You need this ring in order to transform.

Titana: Aw...~dachu... (sighs)

Lacey: But, just let me handle this. Come on, Ditto.

Ditto: Right. (transforms into Poochyena)

Hair Hunter: Huh?! Who's there?!

Lacey: Allow me to introduce myself. (clears throat) My name is Lacey Shadows. Me and Poochyena have been sent by Czar Baldy Bald the 4th to help Captain Battleship and Charizard to defeat Bo-bobo, Tata, Totodile, and his pathetic little friends.

Hair Hunter 2: Oh. Okay. Sorry about this misunderstanding.

Lacey: No problem. (winks)

Gasser: It's working.

Absol: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Captain Battleship: Hm... they're tough.

Charizard: But, not enough.

Captain Battleship: (chuckles slightly) He won't defeat us.

Charizard: They have to go through the Battleship Five Quartette first.

Together: Right, fellas'?

Six Members: Right!

Captain Battleship: Huh?! Um... Charizard?!

Charizard: Yeah?!

Captain Battleship: Could you count how many members are there?

Charizard: Sure! One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six?

Captain Battleship: What?! Six members?! That's impossible!

Charizard: Let's get rid of them!

Captain Battleship: Right! (pushes button)

Six Members: (screams)

Hair Hunter: Why did you that for?!

Charizard: Well, there's six members on the Battleship Five Quartette!

Hair Hunter: But, Bo-bobo and the others are already here and they're heading to your office! What are you two going to do about it?!

Captain Battleship and Charizard: Uh... (pushes button) See ya!

Beauty: Huh?! This is ridiculous! But, I hope my friends are okay.

Rien: Let's go check on them.

Beauty: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (relieved) Goodness they're safe. I was worried.

Rien: Well, it seems that they're hiding from the Hair Hunters.

Beauty: But, they won't see me.

Serperior: We can handle this. (spreads white dust)

Gasser: (yawns)

Morrigan: Tired?

Gasser: Yeah. I'll be taking a nap. Wake me up when the coast is clear.

Lala: Okay!

Gasser: (sleeps)

Himari: So, is the coast is clear yet?

Perry: No. Wait for a few minutes.

Chowder: A few minutes?! I'm starving! I can't wait for a few minutes!

Scooby-Doo: Reah!

Perry: Too bad. Wait until this is over.

Chowder: (sighs) Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (thinking) Beauty? Is that you?

_In Gasser's Dream..._

Beauty: Yeah.

Gasser: Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!

Beauty: No. I'm fine.

Gasser: This is my fault! If I haven't save you, we wouldn't be in this mess!

Beauty: Gas-can...

Gasser: I wish... I wish... I wish...

Beauty: (sighs) (walks towards Gasser)

Gasser: (cries)

Beauty: (wipes his eyes) Please don't cry. (kisses Gasser on the cheek)

Gasser: Huh?! Why did you...?

Beauty: (stops) Because I don't want you to blame yourself. Okay?

Gasser: (hugs Beauty)

Beauty: Huh?

Gasser: Okay! (cries)

Beauty: Right. (hugs Gasser)

_Gasser's Dream Ends... _

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Huh? What's going on?

Lala: Well, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Jelly Jiggler, Park, and Goodra are fighting with the Hair Hunters.

Gasser: What?!

Moka: Yeah! Look!

Five: (chanting ''Let us go!'')

Suddenly, Dudley Puppy, (T.U.F.F Puppy), smashes through a window. Dudley Donald Puppy is the titular protagonist of T.U.F.F. Puppy. Although he is still just a puppy, Dudley has the heart of a pack of full-grown dogs. He supposedly has no fear and hates wearing pants. Reared on his mother's strict morals, he was brought up strong, goodhearted, and destined to stop all badness and meanness in its tracks! Now if only he could figure it out how to follow that last rule. The first clues to Dudley's past were shown in "Big Dog on Campus." During his high school years, he looked radically different. Being very skinny with no build, wearing very large braces and glasses, and covered in pimples. It was also revealed that he was a bullied outcast. Dudley's father is also absent and completely unmentioned, leaving fans to wonder where he is althought it most likely will never be explained.. One day, Dudley (trying to catch his new super-bouncy chew toy) accidentally foiled a huge crime being committed by the city's resident bad guy crew D.O.O.M. owned by the despicable Verminious Snaptrap. This led The Chief to investigate the scene and eventually bring him to genius inventor / scientist Keswick. It was then the scientist analyzed Dudley's DNA and the T.U.F.F. agents discovered that he is the ultimate mutt: A mix of every breed of dog known to man (with a dash of billy goat that even Keswick can't explain). This was awesome news for Dudley (who became known as "Agent Puppy"), but bad news for T.U.F.F.'s top agent Kitty Katswell, who found him irritating to work with. She was assigned to train Dudley and be his partner, which proved to be more challenging than rewarding. Kitty and Dudley were constantly bickering like a brother and sister, but Kitty found out that sometimes you can teach a young, jumpy dog new tricks. Bad guys need to beware, but so do the good guys, because with Dudley around, you never know just whose wicker furniture he'll chew on or whose garden he'll mess up. Looks like Dudley's heroism is going to need a lot of work. Even though he has said to be a mix of every breed of dog known to man (or animal), Dudley has the appearance of a beagle (resembling dogs like Snoopy from the Charlie Brown franchise having black ears and nose while the rest of his fur is white), but with blue eyes. He wears only a tight, black T-shirt and he almost never wears any pants as he is shown to hate them. In a few episodes, Dudley has worn a pair for a certain reason, usually for a disguise. He has a physically fit chest and pair of arms (most-likely due to his Alaskan malamute DNA), with skinny legs (most-likely due to his greyhound DNA), giving him a top-heavy frame, and has a short, pointy tail on top of a bubbly butt. He is about 5 feet tall (excluding ears) as shown by the mugshot of his doppelganger Dr. Rabies. Although intelligent, friendly, and clever, Dudley is an incredibly air-headed and jumpy dog. As a T.U.F.F. agent, and a dog who loves the feeling of being good, he loves to catch bad guys like Bird Brain and The Chameleon. With his superior DNA, Dudley has tons of canine abilities that make him the ultimate mix of dog breeds and an awesome crime-fighting force. He has the best skills from every doggie gene pool (as well as being part billy goat somehow). With the stupendous speed of a greyhound, the superior sense of smell of a bloodhound, the astounding strength of an Alaskan malamute, and the powerful punch of a boxer, he cannot be stopped; however, Dudley is still a sloppy, excitable pup. Dudley clearly isn't a thoroughly trained dog, and still retains many regular dog-traits like chewing his butt and chasing tennis balls. In addition, he is prone to believing that dependent on others (usually, his mother or Kitty). Although he seems to like juice boxes, Dudley also seems to like grapes and anything grape soda and also loves grape flavored snow cones, as seen in the episode Lie Like a Dog. In Mutts and Bolts, Dudley gained "super intelligence" from a lightning strike. This may mean that he will be smarter in the future, but it is most likely that this was only used for a gag.

Everyone: Eh?!

Hair Hunter: Another one?!

Dudley: Don't worry, guys! Dudley Puppy is here to save you! I'm digging! (attacks Hair Hunters)

Hair Hunter: (screams) (runs off)

Dudley: That's right! You better run! Nobody ever mess with me! (starts dancing)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kitty: Dudley!

Kitty Katswell appears. Kitty Katswell is the deuteragonist of T.U.F.F. Puppy. She is T.U.F.F.'s #1 agent. Kitty is also an expert in combat, weapons, and detective work. She is Dudley's partner, assigned to train him as a T.U.F.F. agent, but often finds herself and her skills foiled by Dudley's antics. Kitty is an agent at the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, and is regarded as one if its greatest agents. Her claws are registered lethal weapons, and she is proficient at using many weapons, gadgets, and disguises. Despite this, she does have a few weaknesses, such as her shaky relationship with her mother and sister, her schoolgirl-like love for Eric the water delivery guy which can distract her even in combat. Kitty is known to have somewhat of a temper, but she is shown to be nice and kind and is most of the time shown as a tough-talking, no-nonsense girl. She is also said to be trained in the arts of combat, language and firearm use. As revealed in "Puppy Love," Kitty knows many things that guys like to do to impress girls. Dudley often annoys Kitty with his stupidity and when he constantly chews his butt (also when he'd say the word "exactly," as revealed in Diary of a Mad Cat), but she still considers him to be a worthwhile partner and a good friend. Their partnership usually injures her in some comical manner. She gets very annoyed whenever her birthday is brought up, hinting an unmemorable childhood. Kitty shows her cat-instincts whenever she sees cat goodies and tends to purr and flirtatiously wag her tail when seen showing affection. Despite being more mature, Kitty can also be as childish and silly as Dudley at times. This is shown in Share-A-Lair, when she laughs at Dudley's practical jokes towards Snaptrap. Another example could be in Puppy Unplugged, in which Kitty rudely blows a raspberry at Dudley. Kitty has wide, lime green eyes and tan fur. She is also 5 foot 6", excluding hair and ears (as shown in The Doomies) and is taller than most of the other agents at T.U.F.F. Like most stereotypical female spies or agents, she has mid-length, wavy black hair. Kitty wears a black suit and belt, but her headband, sweater, gloves, and boots are white. Kitty has a long, tan tail, and like most cats, has sharp, retractable claws and whiskers, but the whiskers have only been seen in Doom-Mates. Sometimes, Kitty's eyes would magically turn a bright red whenever she would get very angry. Younger versions of Kitty have been shown and vary from episode to episode, but most consistently have her wearing braces. Her hairstyles take many features from Trixie Tang and Tootie from The Fairly OddParents, notably the long straight hair with headband or pigtails. Kitty was also turned into a baby by the Young Gun and is shown to have had darker hair on her belly, and later, an old woman with a walker and tiny purple glasses. According to Operation: Happy Birthday, Kitty's birthdays as a child were disastrous because of her cat-like instincts, but not much else is known. She also mentions that she spent 8 years of secret agent college in Toast of T.U.F.F., and before becoming partners with Dudley, she used to be partners with Jack Rabbit.

Dudley: Oh, hey Kitty! I'm glad your here to see my victory dance!

Kitty: Dudley! That was the most irresponsible thing I have ever seen! It was careless!

Dudley: Sorry! Bored-problems!

Kitty: (groans)

Lacey: (clears throat) You have ruined my plans. (transforms back to Agent Xero)

Dudley: Woah! That was amazing! Could I have your ring?! Can I?! Can I?! Can I?!

Xero: Sorry, but no.

Dudley: (moans)

Perry: Hey! What was that?

Dudley: Oh, look! It's a platypus!

Perry: You see, I'm a secret agent for a organization.

Dudley: Cool!

Kim: I'm Kim. Kim Possible.

Kitty: Nice to meet you. I'm Kitty Katswell, agent for T.U.F.F!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lala: T.U.F.F?!

Vullaby: What's that?!

Kitty: Well, T.U.F.F stands for ''Turbo Undercover Fighting Force''.

Everyone: Oh!

Gasser: Well, you've have been sent here by accident?!

Kitty: Yes. We're trying to stop the Veminous Snaptrap from robbing a computer store until this happen.

Dudley: Yeah! And I was going to eat a donut after this! It's so unfair!

Kitty: Yeah, right. So, why are you here?

Absol: We're going to save someone.

Kitty: Oh, so it's a rescue mission! My favorite! Who are you rescuing?!

Dian: Beauty.

Dudley: Beauty?! Strange name!

Kitty: Yeah. (thinking) That name is somehow familiar to me.

Snake: That's why we have to defeat Captain Battleship and Charizard. Could you two help us?

Dudley: We're glad to help!

Kitty: We are?!

Dudley: Eyup!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The alarm was set off.

Xero: Blast! The alarm went off!

Kitty: Which means we have to hide before the Hair Hunters caught us!

Everyone: Right! (runs off)

Hair Hunter: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: (girl) (sighs) I can't believe that someone is getting fired.

?: Yeah.

Totodile: (girl) I hope we don't be the one getting fired.

Tata: Yeah~dachi!

Bo-bobo: (girl) But, we're beautiful, right?

?: Right!

Bo-bobo: (girl) I'm beautiful! I'm beautiful!

?: You are! You are!

Bo-bobo: (girl) Hey! Do you think I'm beautiful?!

Hair Hunter: What are you talking about?!

Bo-bobo: (girl) Fist of the Nosehair! (runs off)

Hair Hunter: Ow...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rias: They're you three are!

Marcago: Where have you been?

Bo-bobo: (normal) Sorry.

Tata: Really sorry~dachi.

Marcago: That's okay.

Lala: Anyway, we found a door.

Moka: Let's open it. (opens door)

Everyone: Huh?!

Dudley: Look! Pads!

Kitty: Dudley! No!

Dudley: (moans) Come on!

Kitty: I say no!

Dudley: (growls)

Finn: What is this room?!

Rigby: It smells bad in here!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Battleship: Welcome to the hub!

(**Note- Reference to the Channel ''The Hub'') **

Gasser: Battleship! Charizard!

Ninetales: Give Beauty back to us!

AppleJack: And my Element of Honesty!

Battleship: No can do! You have to defeat the Battleship Five Quartette!

Charizard: Do you see those pads?!

Dudley: Yeah! So?!

Battleship: You see, one of you have to go to these pads to meet your opponent. You'll be transported to one of those dorms.

Absol: Are Mega Evolution allowed?

Battleship: Yes. It'll be entertaining.

Gasser: (growls)

Battleship: So, who'll go first? Take your time. (screen off)

Bo-bobo: Maybe I should go first.

Rias: Well, maybe I should go first.

Gasser: I should go first.

Lala: You, Gasser?

Gasser: It's my fault that I didn't save her! So, it's fair!

Bo-bobo: Alright.

Gasser: Let's go!

Absol and Dian: Right! (transport)

Narrator: So, our heroes will start the test. Will they passed? Or will they failed?

Preview

Lala: Go, Gasser!

Morrigan: Do your best!

Don Patch: They should be cheering for me!

Narrator: I hope they can passed the test. Stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 19: Gasser vs Loincloth Lloyd

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 19: Gasser vs Loincloth Lloyd

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Softon, Titana, Lucario, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, and Munchlax

New additions:

Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, and Kitty

Recap

Narrator: It's the year 3001.5. The wretched Chrome Dome Empire is controlling humans by means of its harrowing Hair Hunt and its fiendish leaders: the Big Four. One man stands tall, courageously protecting his hairpiece and the peace of hair for the entire world. That man is... Okay, Bo-BoBo wrote this opening, didn't he? Captain Battleship and Charizard, one of the Chrome Dome Empire's big four, has turned Beauty into a doll and stuffed her with beans. Better her than Gasser, Absol, and Dian. He keeps her captive in the massive yet poorly-decorated Pomade Ring, as he anxiously awaits Bo-BoBo, Tata, and Totodile. Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Gasser, Absol, Dian, Softon, Titana, Lucario, and Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra pounce like putrid pigeons onto the Pomade Ring. Suzuki, recently laid-off as head of security, flew like a falcon fogey with encouragement from Bo-BoBo, Tata, Totodile, and the others. He has also filed an age-discrimination suit against his former employer. Bo-BoBo, Tata, and Totodile had his hands full with Suzu and Chinling, a femme fatale, sent by Captain Battleship and Charizard. The fight was both grueling and grilling as they grappled with a grouper. When the table was cleared and dessert was finally served, sweet little Suzu and Chinling was too stuffed to continue. Captain Battleship sent his henchmen to do his dirty work. The award-winning "Battleship Five Quartet." Ah, who's counting anyway? Gasser chose to be number one. He stepped forward and disappeared in a cloud of glory, or possibly refried beans, as he went to rescue Beauty.

_Chapter Begins... _

Gasser's Team:

1. Zola and Zubat

2. Chazz, Lapis, and Poochyena

3. Tsubomi, Charotte, and Flabebe

4. Tea and Aqua

(transports)

Gasser: (chuckles) Ok, Which one of you is gonna be my opponent?

Absol: Yeah!

Chazz: I'm so pumped up!

Poochyena: Yeah!

Suddenly, all the members appears.

Everyone: What?! Six of you?!

Members: What do you mean?!

Dian: We're supposed to face off againest one of you!

Members: What?! Are you serious?!

One Member: Have you heard that?!

Members: Not as we heard of!

Gasser: Captain Battleship and Charizard are the ones that say that rule!

Everyone: Yeah!

One Member: I'm very sorry. Could you wait outside while we'll get straighten things out?

Everyone: Okay. (goes outside)

Gasser: (thinking) That's it! I'm never buy any of their cds!

Narrator: Well, I'll just listened to the ones that I have.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (thinking) Beauty... don't worry. I'm going to save you. Please... hold on...

Beauty: (spirit form) Poor Gas-can...

Rien: He's worried about your safety.

Seperior: Right.

Beauty: (spirit form) I need to see him.

Rien: Right.

Beauty: (flies down)

Tsubomi: Don't worry!

Charotte: We'll save her~charo!

Gasser: Right, but...

Tea: I know that she's safe.

Aqua: So, stop acting like a baby and man up!

Lapis: Aqua!

Aqua: Sorry.

Gasser: Non-taking. (sighs)

Zola: Everything will be okay.

Zubat: Yeah!

Gasser: Alright. I'll try.

Everyone: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

One Member: Okay. We're done.

Everyone: Finally! (opens door)

Gasser: So, who's my... (slowly) opponent?

Everyone: What the...?!

It was a classroom full of masked people.

Masked Teacher: Ah, there you are. Please take your seat.

Everyone: Uh... (sits down)

Beauty: That's weird!

Rien: Yeah!

Seperior: (sighs) This is ridiculous, your highness! This is not the test!

Rien: You're right!

Beauty: (sighs) I hope Gas-can is going to be okay. Please.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The Masked Teacher started the lesson while everyone write down notes.

Gasser: (groans) (thinking) This is ridiculous! I have to fight againest my opponent.

Absol: (quietly) But, what should we do?

Gasser: (quietly) I have a good idea. (goes to the floor) Come on, guys. Let's go.

Everyone: (nods head) (goes to the floor) (start crawling)

Dian: (quietly) We're almost to the door.

Tsubomi: (quietly) Good. I'm tired of crawling.

Charotte: (quietly) Me, too~charo.

Chazz: (quietly) We're here. (opens door)

Female Student: (screams) There's a ghost in here!

Everyone: A ghost?! (screams)

Teacher: Everyone! Please, calm down!

Absol: Let's get out of here!

Everyone: Right! (goes outside) (panting)

Zubat: That was a close one!

Zola: Yeah! Too close!

Flabebe: That was fun!

Charotte: Let's do it again~charo!

Everyone: No!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zola: Okay. Maybe this is where our opponent is.

Gasser: I hope so!

Tsubomi: Huh?!

Tea: Something wrong?! (gasps)

Everyone: Why is that sumo wrestler fighting that girl?!

The Female Student won.

Female Student: I won!

Sumo: (moans) Well, I can start my career as a singer!

Female Student: Your songs are awful!

Sumo: Oh. (cries) WHY IS EVERYONE SO MEAN?!

Everyone: (sighs)

Chazz: This is getting ridiculous!

Poochyena: I want to fight now!

Zola: Just be patient.

Chazz: We have been patient enough!

Lapis: Yeah! We can't take this anymore!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsubomi: Hey, look! There's another door!

Charotte: Let's see what's inside~charo! (opens door)

Everyone: Huh?! A Sushi Shop?!

Chazz: Oh, C'mon!

Sushi Shop Owner: Hello! Welcome to the Sushi Shop! Please sit down while you can pick any sushi you want!

Everyone: Okay. (sits down)

Charotte: Sushi~charo?! Yuck~charo!

Tsubomi: Well, I'm hungry anyway!

Kirby (Kirby Series) and Yoshi (Yoshi Series) were sitting next to them. Kirby (カービィ, Kābī) is a video game character created by Masahiro Sakurai. He was introduced in the Game Boy video game Kirby's Dream Land, a game developed by the video game studio HAL Laboratory. Today he is one of Nintendo's most advantageous franchises. His prosperous first appearance in video games led to the creation of a variety of sequels and spin-offs. Kirby first appeared on scene in 1992 with Dream Land and quickly garnered attention for its unique, and perhaps more-so its accessible, gameplay. Most iterations in the series are completely 2D. Kirby is a round, eight inch pink creature that resembles a ball with stubby arms and large feet. He comes from the location known as Dream Land, and possesses the unique ability to replicate the abilities of enemies that he inhales. Kirby is capable of sucking in basic enemies with his mouth. Quite a few enemies bear unique skills such as being able to breath fire or turn into stone. After sucking an enemy in, Kirby will be able to copy these creature's powers and use them for as long as he wants until he is hit a considerable amount of time. Some enemies don't possess powers, however, and some, such as bosses, need to be defeated before you can steal their powers. Kirby was given this ability in the Nintendo Entertainment System video game Kirby's Adventure. Kirby is an eight inch tall round creature. While he is pink, the species he is part of comes in a variety of different colors just like Yoshi. In the games he has two small fingerless hands and large red shoes. He has round blue eyes and a mouth that, while at first may seem small, and grow to epic proportions. In all of the games he sports two red blushes on his cheeks. He is extremely light and flexible; in the games he can become flat as a pancake. In the original games Kirby's facial features were small, though in more recent titles they've grown. It should be noted that the Japanese and American boxart of the Kirby games have slight alterations. While in Japan Kirby always seems to be peppy on the boxart, Nintendo of America changes it slightly so that Kirby has angry eyes and occasionally has a frown. In the games it should be mentioned that he is a male. Kirby is usually considered to be young. This is concluded due to his child like attitude, his pitched voice, and various indications in the manual and the anime. Since he has an endless belly he spends a lot of time eating. He likes all types of food, and no matter how much he eats he never increases in size, even when devouring meal after meal in events such as Gourmet Race in Kirby Super Star. He especially likes to eat Maxim Tomatoes, which are so healthy that they replenish his health. Kirby is generally considered a silent protagonist. He rarely ever speaks, the player will only on rare occasions hear Kirby speak, and its usually done when he's explaining the function of a copy ability. He does speak in Kirby's Avalanche, though HAL Laboratory had little to do with the game and it was never actually released in Japan. In the game he was rude, very unlike the Kirby in the main series. In games like the Super Smash Bros. series Kirby will utter simple phrases (as do most characters in the game) such as "hi!" during his taunt, which can be listened to in the options menu. Kirby will also say the name of the attacks of some copied abilities only when the character also uttered something when delivering it (such as "Falcon Punch"). Kirby also rarely speaks in the anime, and only does so when speaking the names of certain attacks. Interesting to note is the fact that on multiple occasions Nintendo of America has altered the Japanese boxart of Kirby games to make the character look more menacing or angry. This is done simply by adjusting Kirby's eyes by adding "angry eyebrows". Making the typically happy-go-lucky character seem angry in America hasn't been done just on the boxart of his games, but also in the commercials of Kirby games too. In the original Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby had the ability to float in the air forever. If attacked by an enemy, he would come crashing back down to the ground. In this game, he could also devour enemies by sucking them in. His bottomless tummy and endless appetite proved to be a hit with gamers. In the game, Kirby could also find special items and shoot projectiles. For example, in an early boss stage Kirby is required to suck in apples and shoot them back out at the boss that produced them. It wasn't until Kirby's Adventure until things really got interesting. In this game, Kirby, when he inhaled and swallowed an enemy, would be able to copy their powers. If an enemy had a sword, then when swallowed Kirby would become a master swordsman. If the enemy froze things just by blowing, Kirby would gain that power too. It proved to be a fantastic gameplay mechanic and ever since it would stick with the series. His appearance would also change too when a new ability was given to him, more so as the series progressed. In Kirby Squeak Squad, Kirby could combine powers that he kept safe in his stomach to create new functionalities. This created a lot of speculation because his stomach area looked like space, so people thought that's were everything he eats goes. In Kirby Super Star, Kirby would be able to enlist the help of a former foe by performing a certain action. The new ally would accompany Kirby, attacking his enemies and following him around until he was ultimately killed by an enemy or dispatched by Kirby. In order to get an ally, Kirby would have to get rid of his copy ability which would transform into the enemy that he swallowed. In the game, this 'Helper', as they were titled in the game, could be controlled by a computer or by a second player, which added a unique cooperative aspect to the series. Unfortunately, despite proving popular with gamers, the helper system would not return in every game following it. Over the years Kirby has been able to transform into a variety of enemies of his. All he has to do is inhale them, swallow them and suddenly Kirby will gain a similar appearance to his foe and learn how to execute their most potent powers. Kirby brought this popular power over to the Super Smash Bros. series and can do it to every character in the game excluding another Kirby. Over the games Kirby has met many friends that have assisted him on his adventures, particularly in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3 for the Game Boy. The following are some of the most notable allies of Kirby. Kirby first gained allies in the video game Kirby's Dream Land 2 for the Game Boy. This game introduced Rick the Hamster, Coo the Owl, Kine the Fish, Gooey, and Blob the Goo. Rick is a hamster that's larger than Kirby. Kirby rides around this character in a few video games. He's quick and a big help in the titles he appears in. A trophy of him appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee on the GameCube. Whereas Rick is the master of ground based traveling, Coo the Owl will send Kirby through the air in the games he appears in. He's an intelligent owl. Kine is to the water as Rick is to the ground (and Coo is to the sky). Being a fish, he's a master swimmer and makes swimming in water based stages a breeze. Gooey, though a piece of Dark Matter, is still a friendly creature to Kirby. Gooey first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2 though became more of an ally in Kirby's Dream Land 3. A trophy of him appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee on the GameCube. You can't ride Blob the Goo in the game, though she'll give Kirby and extra life. Kirby's Dream Land 3 brought back many of the allies from the previous game including Rick, Coo, Kine, and Gooey. New characters included Chuchu the Blob, Nago the Cat, and Pitch the Bird. It should be noted that while Kirby couldn't ride Gooey in Kirby's Dream Land 2, he can in this game. Chuchu can stick to walls and can help Kirby fly a little while. She rides on top of Kirby's head in the game. In the game, Nago will roll Kirby around as if he were a ball, and can triple jump. Pitch is extremely small, though can still help Kirby fly around stages (apparently he admires Coo the owl and hopes to replicate his abilities someday when he grows older). Kirby's species have never been officially titled, which has caused much speculation as to what they are actually called. There have been multiple occasions when more than one creature of Kirby's species appears on screen. In one instance before the game begins, nearly a hundred race across the screen. Whenever Kirby completes a level, kirby will split into three beings and dance. Meta Knight is generally thought to be part of Kirby's species. While not evident with his mask on, there has been moments when his mask fell off, revealing himself to be nearly a pallet swap of Kirby (whereas Kirby is pink, Meta Knight is blue). Since there is proof that not all members of Kirby's species are pink, it is highly possible that Meta Knight is indeed part of his species. Since Kirby's species has no official name, they are just usually called Kirbys (similar to Yoshi, though his species is confirmed to be named Yoshi just as his name is Yoshi). Kirby's species can come in many colors like red, green, yellow, blue, etc. Shadow Kirby is an alternate version of Kirby that appeared in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror in the "mirror world". In this equivalent, he's a gray (dark gray) colored doppelganger that greatly resembles Kirby. During the beginning of the game, Shadow Kirby often times attacked Kirby, though in the end the two realized that they were after the same goal of saving their own worlds, and teamed up to take down Dark Mind.

His Pokemon partner is Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokemon. Teddiursa is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon covered in short, orange-brown fur. Its muzzle is light tan with a small black nose and black eyes. There is a slightly paler tan crescent marking on its face, and it has round ears. It has three claws on its forepaws, and two claws and yellow paw pads on its hind paws. Its tail is short, round, and puffy. Teddiursa uses Beedrill pollen and fruit to create its own honey. The marking on its face glows when it finds honey already made. Honey is often absorbed into the forepaws, and Teddiursa is often seen licking them. It will hide food stores throughout its territory before food becomes scarce in winter. Teddiursa lives in mountainous forests.

Yoshi is a video game character introduced in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game Super Mario World. There are multiple different members of the Yoshi species that are known as Yoshi (they'll all be listed here). He initially appeared as a steed upon which Mario or Luigi would ride, though ultimately would arise in more prominent roles with the release of such games as Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yoshi's Story, Yoshi's Island DS, and others, though would at the same time retain his inceptive role in games like Super Mario Sunshine, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Yoshi is the name of both a species and a distinguished character of the species. In the games, it is common for the developers to omit the information needed to determine whether or not it is the "main" Yoshi or just a random member of the species. Yoshi is a dinosaur whose appearance changes depending on the game and game series. In his first appearance Yoshi had a long neck, droopy eyes and a small head and feet. With Yoshi's Island, he was given a more "cuter" look which was appropriate for what they were going for. They gave him a much bigger head, bigger shoes, and a shorter neck as well as wide eyes. With the onslaught of 3D gaming came a need to update Yoshi's appearance again, and they did so for games in which he has that type of appearance. In the Yoshi's Island series, however, or at least in most of the games within the series, he contains his appearance he had from the original Super Mario World 2 game. Currently Yoshi has two prominent appearances. In the Yoshi series, he embodies a cartoonish, pastel looking design that was done deliberately to look different from the 3D designs of Donkey Kong Country. The look became popular enough and is used commonly for the Yoshi's Island series save for Yoshi's Story. Yoshi had a very round appearance in the Nintendo 64 games - a lot of his features including his nose, eyes, fingers, feet and body were very round, though he was given a much more modern appearance with the release of Super Mario Sunshine. Yoshi has a wide variety of powers and abilities that range from unique forms of projectiles to incredible jumps. Super Mario World introduced a moderate amount of popular Yoshi abilities, though unarguably Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island was mainly the game that established a majority of Yoshi's powers. It's customary for a Nintendo character to have an attack or ability that he or she is inevitability known for. Yoshi has a copious amount of these tremendous abilities that contribute extensively to the gameplay. When you execute his sticky tongue power, he'll launch out his tongue. If it grasps onto anything in particular such as an item or an enemy, then he'll bring it back in and swallow it whole. This will then cause him to eject an egg that can be used as a projectile. One of the strangest though nevertheless most beloved abilities that any Nintendo character can perform. This partly originated from Super Mario World though was expanded upon in Yoshi's Island. Another trademark ability is his flutter jump, which will cause him to essentially glide in the air for a short time. This ability of his allows him to jump even farther than that which Mario is known for, and this can be visible in the multiple games that he's appeared in. Yoshi is generally considered the character that made the ground pound popular. In various games Yoshi can transform into different objects. This was touched upon in Super Mario World when Yoshi sprouted wings and transformed into an adult very rapidly, though was explored more fully in Yoshi's Island, a game in which he could transform into a helicopter, submarine, mole tank, car, and train. Nintendo had planned to also include a tree, mushroom, and plane transformation, but ultimately it was removed. In Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi could grow substantially when a Super Mushroom is acquired. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi can puff up like a balloon and travel at top speeds when a specially colored fruit is eaten. Most of the time, Yoshi simply says his name and various sound effects. On rare occurrences, Yoshi has been seen communicating with other characters. In Super Mario World he gives his thanks to Mario and explains that Bowser trapped him in the egg (unusual, as Yoshis would later be revealed to naturally hatch from those eggs). In the corresponding cartoon, Yoshi would be given a speaking part. A young Yoshi would speak in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, where he is made the partner of Mario and communicates with him constantly, referring to him by his nickname at the Glitz Pit, The Great Gonzales, having not been given Mario's real name. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, he acts as the interpreter for his species. The Yoshis can communicate with Mario in Paper Mario, and in Super Mario 64 he talks to Mario after he collects 120 stars and goes on top of Peach's castle saying "Mario, it [sic] that really you?" When Nintendo re-released the game on the Virtual Console, they corrected this.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kirby: It's so good! Right, Teddiursa?!

Teddiursa: Yeah!

Yoshi: Agreed!

Zola: Excuse me. Who are you?

Kirby: Oh, I'm Kirby. This is Teddiursa and Yoshi.

Teddiursa and Yoshi: Hello!

Gasser: So, you three have been sent here by accident, too?

Kirby: Yeah!

Teddiursa: It was weird!

Yoshi: Really weird!

Kirby: We have no idea what happened!

Teddiursa: It doesn't make sense!

Yoshi: Yeah!

Absol: Well, you can come with us until we defeat Czar Baldy Bald the 4th.

Kirby: Really?!

Teddiursa: Thanks!

Yoshi: We'll try our very best!

Chazz: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Loincloth Lloyd appears riding a motorscooter.

Everyone: (screams)

Gasser: It's Loincloth Lloyd!

Absol: W-What is he doing here?!

Dian: No idea!

Loincloth Lloyd: Darn it! I run out of gas! Hey, you!

Sushi Shop Owner: Yes?

Loincloth Lloyd: Could you filled my motorscooter with gas?!

Sushi Shop Owner: Sure thing! (puts sushi in motorscooter)

Loincloth Lloyd: Let's go! Huh?! Hey! What's the meaning of this?! My motorscooter isn't working!

Sushi Shop Owner: I'm really sorry!

Loincloth Lloyd: Now I'll never be able to go anywhere! (cries)

Gasser: Loincloth Lloyd!

Loincloth Lloyd: Huh?! Oh, hey Gasser, Dian, and Absol! Long time, no see, huh?!

Gasser: Yeah!

Dian: But, why are you doing here?

Loincloth Lloyd: Well, I'm one of the members of the Battleship Five Quartette.

Everyone: What?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Poor Gasser. It mustn't be hard to fight againest a childhood friend.

Softon: Yeah.

Don Patch: I know! Let's call him Loincloth Gasser!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Together: Loincloth, loincloth, loincloth Gasser! Loincloth, loincloth, loincloth Gasser! Loincloth! Loincloth!

Everyone: (ignores him)

Don Patch: (thinking) Dear mother, you know that I'll make friends? Than, I make the dearest friends that I ever met.

FarFetch'd: (thinking) Yeah.

Kitty: (sighs)

_In the Z-Block Base... _

Mysterious Man: Boss, we need to stop the rebels!

Mysterious Girl: Do you have any plans?

Degakuman: Well, all this yelling make me want Missus on a Stick!

Lillipup: Yeah!

Lillipup is a light brown, canine Pokémon. It has oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. This facial fur can be used for radar, and provides Lillipup with information about its surroundings. It has large pointed ears with a tuft of fur near the base of each. Its fur puffs out above its paws, and its back has a spiky dark blue blaze. Each paw has three toes, and a blue paw pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. It has a short, tufty tail. It is an intelligent, courageous Pokémon capable of judging its opponent's strength.

Mysterious Man and Girl: Aw...! How cute!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Loincloth Lloyd: Before we start, I need to the help Machoke!

Machoke: Machoke!

Machoke is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon covered in gray skin. It has a vaguely reptilian face with a short snout, narrow red eyes, and four pointed teeth visible inside its mouth. Two of these teeth are in the upper jaw, while two are in the lower jaw. On top of its head are three, light brown ridges. Its arms are muscular with dark red, vertical stripes on them. It possesses large pectoral muscles that protrude slightly over its belt. It wears tight black shorts, and a golden belt with a buckle that has a red "P" design. This power-save belt regulates Machoke's strength. Machoke is a Pokémon of immense strength. Its muscles are as hard as steel, and it is capable of lifting extremely heavy objects with only one finger. Despite its immense strength, it is modest and often helps people with manual labor. It can be found in the mountains, where it trains daily.

Machoke: So, we meet again. Eh, Absol?

Absol: Oh, no. Not Machoke!

Machoke: (laughs)

Tsubomi: A Machoke... (takes out Pokedex and points to Machoke)

Pokedex: Machoke, the Superpower Pokémon. With enough strength to lift a giant truck with one hand, Machoke are often used to extremely heavy work.

Gasser: Well, I'll choose Houndour!

Houndour: Houndour!

Gasser: Everyone!

Everyone: Right!

Narrator: Okay! It's Gasser vs. Loincloth Lloyd! Began!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Before we start,...

Loincloth Lloyd: Huh?

Machoke: What now?!

Gasser: Why did you join Captain Battleship and Charizard?

Absol: Tell us now.

Loincloth Lloyd: Well, um... No reason!

Everyone: No reason?!

Loincloth Lloyd: Yup! No reason!

Everyone: (sighs)

Loincloth Lloyd: Now! Let's began! (charges)

Gasser: Absol, use Air Cutter!

Absol: Air Cutter!

Loincloth Lloyd: Dodge it and use Karate Chop!

Machoke: Karate Chop! (attacks Absol)

Gasser: You okay?!

Absol: Yeah. I'm fine!

Gasser: Absol, use Perish Song!

Absol: Perish Song!

Machoke: Ow! My ears! It hurts!

Loincloth Lloyd: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Houndour, use Ember!

Houndour: Ember!

Loincloth Lloyd: Loincloth Helicopter!

Houndour: What?!

Gasser: Impossible!

Houndour: Now it's heading right towards us!

Kirby: I'll stop it! (swallows fire) (transformed into Fire Kirby)

Fire Kirby: Now I'm Fire Kirby! Flamethrower!

Loincloth Lloyd: It's not gonna work this time! Loincloth Helicopter!

Kirby: (groans)

Zola: Kirby is pretty strong.

Zubat: Yeah. Especially with that copy ability.

Zola: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Gas-can is in trouble! He can't use his Fist of the Backwind againest Loincloth Lloyd.

Rien: Right.

Serperior: Should we assist them, Rien?

Rien: Not yet. It's too early.

Beauty: Gas-can...

Chazz: Gasser, watch out!

Gasser: Huh?!

Loincloth Lloyd: Now I've found this big rock! Take this!

Beauty: Gas-can! No!

Houndour: (pushes Gasser)

Beauty: (gasps) (protects Houndour)

Rien: Beauty!

Gasser: Houndour!

_Inside the Rocks... _

Houndour: Huh? What happened?

Beauty: (grunts)

Houndour: You okay?!

Beauty: I'm fi... (grunts) My... back...

Houndour: Your back?! (cries) This is my fault!

Beauty: (sits up) No it's not. (picks up Houndour) It's okay. You're pretty brave when you save Gas-can.

Houndour: Yeah. Your right. I was brave.

Beauty: That's the spirit! (laughs slightly) Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: I hope Houndour is okay.

Loincloth Lloyd: What's going on?!

Gasser: Huh?!

Houndour evolves into Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon. Houndoom is a quadruped, canine Pokémon that is mainly black with a long orange snout and an orange underbelly. It has small, red eyes and a black nose. Around its neck is a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant on its throat. There are two white bands on each of its ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on its back. Houndoom has a long, skinny tail with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of its head is a pair of long, curved gray horns. These horns are smaller on the female than the male. As Mega Houndoom, the ridges on its back thicken, and it gains additional, bone-like rings around the base of its tail. The rings on its tail have small spikes on top, causing them to resemble vertebrae. The ridge at the base of Mega Houndoom's neck is longer and curves forward towards its shoulders. Instead of a band with a skull pendant, there is a large, toothed structure around its neck. This bone-like formation has two large spikes on either side and three pointed teeth on the bottom. Mega Houndoom's horns now point straight up with a small, outward curve in the middle. The two bands on its hind legs have vanished, and those on its forelegs are broken in the front. Its claws are a dark red due to its ability to generate more heat[1]. Finally, the tip of its tail is now split down the middle. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. Leadership is determined by fights within the pack. Its gut is full of toxins, which are used to create fire. This gives Houndoom's fire a foul odor and the wounds it inflicts will never heal. Houndoom appears near volcanic areas. Its howling induces shivering in other Pokémon, and often sends them scurrying back to their nests.

Gasser: Houndour evolves into Houndoom! (takes out Pokedex and points to Houndoom)

Pokedex: Houndoom, the Dark Pokémon. The evolved form of Houndour. Houndoom's eerie howl is said to cause those who hear it to shudder in fear.

Houndoom: You... you...!

Loincloth Lloyd: Wait, wait, wait! Don't...

Houndoom: Inferno!

Loincloth Lloyd and Machoke: (screams) HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! IT'S SO HOT!

Gasser: Cool!

Houndoom: Huh?! A Mega Stone? For me?!

Gasser: This has to be the Houndoomite! Loincloth Lloyd mustn't dropped it!

Loincloth Lloyd: That's correct!

Everyone: Huh?!

Loincloth Lloyd: I was going to give it to you!

Gasser: Really?!

Loincloth Lloyd: Really!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Loincloth Lloyd: Now I'm serious! (attacks)

Gasser's Collar: That's it! I'm going to get off myself!

Gasser: (passed out)

Loincloth Lloyd: Huh?

Machoke: What just happened?

Zola: Gasser? Wake up.

Narrator: Gasser vs Loincloth Lloyd. Loincloth Lloyd and Machoke wins.

AppleJack: He failed.

Herdier: Such a shame.

Misaki: It has to be his collar.

Dudley: His collar? But, (whispers) He's not a dog.

Twilight: You see, Gasser has to keep his collar on at all times.

Kitty: Why?

Spike: Because if you take off his collar, he turns into a baby and can't control his powers.

Dudley: Oh... Okay! I'm started to get it.

Kitty: (sighs) Dudley.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Degakuman: Hi! I'm so hungry that I want an Missus on a Stick!

Lillipup: Yup! (disappears)

Gasser: (laughs nervously)

Chazz: We can explain!

Jelly Jiggler: Well,..

Don Patch: How many times did you freak out?

FarFetch'd: Talk.

Gasser: Hm...

Narrator: I'll start. (clears throat) One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven...

Gasser: Seven times!

Gasser, Dian, Absol, and Houndoom: (screams)

Don Patch: That should take care of them.

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah.

Kitty: Why did you do that for?!

Don Patch: He failed!

Kim: So?

Perry: You didn't have to throw them out the window!

Don Patch: Oh...

Jelly Jiggler: Oops!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (screams)

Gasser: Somebody, help!

Suddenly, Salamence, the Dragon Pokemon, appears and catches the four. Salamence is a quadruped, draconic Pokémon with a long, tapering tail. It is primarily blue with a gray lower jaw and thickly scaled underside. There are red markings on its throat, the underside of its tail, and stripes on the inner surface of its legs. Additionally, there are raised red ridges above its eyes. Three flat spines protrude from either side of its head, somewhat resembling external gills. It has two pairs of pointed teeth, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. Each of its short legs has three claws. This Pokémon's powerful desire to fly triggered a mutation that allowed it to grow large, red wings. As an expression of joy, it flies around and releases blasts of fire. However, when it is angry, it will shred things with its claws and release blasts of fire. This Pokémon is found living in rough terrain. As Mega Salamence, its wings meld together into a single huge, crescent-shaped wing, while the rest of its body looks more streamlined. Its tail is shorter, and its underside markings grow in size to allow it to tuck in its front legs. Its head spines grow longer, and the ones directly on the side of its head turn inwards and reach its mouth. The underside of its mouth turns red, matching the markings on its neck. When flying at high speeds, this wing becomes a great blade, slicing through anything loitering in its way.[1]

Beauty: Gas-can... Gas-can... Gas-can! Wake up!

Gasser: Huh? Beauty?

Beauty: Yeah. It's me.

Gasser: Did you save us?

Beauty: Well, no. Salamence saved you.

Gasser: Oh. (sits up) Absol, Houndoom, Dian, are you okay?!

Absol: Yeah. I'm fine.

Diam: Mm-hmm!

Houndoom: Yup!

Gasser: Good!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Salamence: You okay?!

Gasser: Yeah. Thanks to you!

Salamence: Whew! I was relieved!

Gasser: Yeah. Anyway, could you go up to that broken window?

Salamence: Sure thing! Why?

Gasser: Well, we're trying to defeat Captain Battleship and Charizard so we can save Beauty!

Salamence: Oh, that! Okay! But, I have one favor I need to asked you.

Absol: What is it?

Salamence: Can I come with you?

Gasser: Sure but, on your wing, is that your megastone?

Salamence: Yeah! That's Salamencite!

Gasser: Cool! And okay. You can come with us.

Salamence: Yes. (flies up)

Saki: Huh?! Gasser?!

Lala: Twilight, isn't that a...

Twilight: Salamence! (takes out Pokedex and points to Salamence)

Pokedex: Salamence, the Dragon Pokémon. Fully evolved form of Bagon. Equipped with sharp teeth and massive claws, weighs over 200 pounds, and has the fastest speed of all the Flying-type Pokémon.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser, Dian, Absol, and Houndoom jumps through the window.

Saki: What happened?

Gasser: Well, Salamence actually saved us!

Rias: Very brave of you.

Salamence: Thanks!

Gasser: Now return, Salamence!

Salamence disappears.

Gasser: You too, Houndoom!

Houndoom disappears.

Poochyena: (yawns) I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Nighty-night. (snores)

Captain Battleship: So, who'll wants to beat opponent number 2?

Charizard: Choose wisely!

Bo-bobo: I'll go!

Lala: Me, too!

Moka: Me and Vullaby will help!

Dudley: I'll help!

Totodile: Okay! Let's go!

(transports)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Calendar: (laughs evilly) I'm going to defeat my opponent no matter!

Bo-bobo: (dressed in swimshorts)

Calendar: Hey! This isn't a beach!

Bo-bobo: It isn't?!

Calendar: No!

Moka: Huh?! Our opponent is a calendar?!

Dudley: Weird!

Bo-bobo: Narrator, let's begin!

Narrator: Okay! Bo-bobo vs. Calendar! Begin!

Bo-bobo: Let's start our swimming lesson! Breast Stroke! Breast Stroke! Left! Right! Left! Right! Breast Stroke! Breast Stroke! Left! Right! Left! Right!

Calendar: Stop this foolishness!

Moka: Oh, my! He sure has a short temper.

Vullaby: Yeah!

Calendar: No I don't! (charges)

Lala: Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: Don't worry! Bo-bobo World!

Calendar: What?!

They are transported into Bo-bobo World.

Narrator: Will Bo-bobo defeats the calendar?! Stay tuned!

Preview

Calendar: This world's ridiculous!

Bo-bobo: Don't talk about my world!

Narrator: I hope they win! Go, Bo-bobo!

_Chapter Ends... _


	20. Chapter 20: Bo-bobo vs June 7th

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 20: Bo-bobo vs June 7th

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Softon, Titana, Lucario, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, and Kitty

New additions:

Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, and Salamence (Gasser's Team)

Recap

Narrator: For those of you just joining us, the entire Earth is controlled by the Chrome Dome Empire, ruled by Baldy Bald IV and Yveltal, who has put more shampoo companies out of business than male pattern baldness. But our hero BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo, Tata, Totodile, and his gang have courageously stood up to the hairless hooligans to protect the freedom of follicles everywhere.

Don Patch: Hurry, Gas-can, you have to rescue Beauty!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Softon: Let's go, there's no time to lose.

Titana: Right~dachu!

Tokoro Tennosuke and Goodra: Ditto.

Bo-bobo: Time to take off.

Tata: Blast off~dachi!

Fundoshitarou: Good idea!

Kitty: (sighs) This doesn't make any sense whatsoever.

Narrator: Gasser, Absol, and Dian took on the first of the Battleship Five Quartet: Loincloth Lloyd and Machoke. But Gasser couldn't catch his wind. Unfortunately, the rest of us weren't that lucky. Whew! Eventually, Gasser was collared, and the puns stopped momentarily. The second battle was between Bo-BoBo and Calendar.

June 7th: I will avenge my father!

Bo-bobo: Fist of Nose Hair - Turn the Page Technique! (June 7th Dodges) Huh?

Totodile: Impossible!

June 7th: You must think I was born yesterday on June 6th, but I'm June 7th.

Bo-bobo: Then that makes you a Gemini, which makes you and me incompatible.

Tata: Yeah~dachi!

June 7th: Whaa?

Bo-bobo: Time to go to Bo-BoBo World! (the battlefield changes into Bo-BoBo World)

Don Patch: (as pachinko balls pour out of his mouth) Duh-HAAAAAA!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Kitty: Chapter 20...

Dudley: Bo-bobo vs June 7th...

Together: Hae-hah!

June 7th: W-What is this place?

Totodile: This is Bo-bobo World!

Vullaby: Bo-bobo World?

Bo-bobo: That's right! Here in Bo-bobo World, you'll be tested. If you failed, you'll become insane yourself.

Totodile: All you have to do is to be serious. If you can...

June 7th: (growls) (screams)

King Nosehair: I got the flow! I got the flow! I got the flow! Come back here, you piece of paper!

June 7th: Stop! Please?!

King Nosehair: No way! No way! No way!

June 7th: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Could you handle this?!

June 7th: I can! (charges)

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair!

June 7th: (screams) WAHH! (passed out)

Narrator: Bo-bobo vs June 7th! Bo-bobo wins!

Everyone: Yeah! (transports)

Gasser: Wow! They won! I wish I can be as strong as Bo-bobo!

Absol: Yeah!

Don Patch: Well, if you haven't lose in the first round, you'll be strong!

FarFetch'd: Now, go to the loser spot, loser!

Gasser: Okay.

Kluke: You really don't have to be rude.

Garnet: Yeah!

Conan: Could you please by nice for once?

Yuku: Please?!

Don Patch: No way!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser, Absol, and Dian: (sighs) Huh?! You scare the heck out of me!

Gasser: What are you doing here?!

Absol: You won!

Don Patch: Quiet, losers! I'm giving my speech when we win!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Everyone: Sorry!

Conan: I guess we have no choice.

Yuku: Yeah.

AppleJack: Hee-haw! Let's get my Element of Honesty!

Herdier: Right!

Sanji: I'll help, too.

Don Patch: Okay!

FarFetch'd: Let's go! (transports)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Let's see who's my opponent!

FarFetch'd: I bet he's very scared!

AppleJack: But, I have a strange feeling about this! Huh?!

Scary-looking Guy: Hm! This is my opponent? Pathetic!

Don Patch: Who are you calling pathetic?!

FarFetch'd: You're the pathetic one!

Narrator: Don Patch vs Scary-looking Guy! Begin!

Don Patch: Show me what you got!

Scary-looking Guy: Sure! (hits Don Patch)

Don Patch: Ow! That hurts!

FarFetch'd: (growls) Fury Cutter! Cutter! Cutter!

Scary-looking Guy: Too slow. (hits FarFetch'd)

FarFetch'd: Ow! He's strong!

AppleJack: Oh, yeah?! Take this!

Sanji: I'll do it, too!

Together: Huh?! He dodge it?! Impossible!

Herdier: Bite! Ow!

Scary-looking Guy: Hm! You're weak!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Don Patch: (moans)

Narrator: Don Patch vs Scary-looking Guy! Scary-looking Guy wins!

Aiden: My, my. You're really hurt. Here. (gives them tea) Have some tea.

AppleJack: That's really nice of you! (sips) It tastes good!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Conan: Best tea I ever had!

Captain Battleship: They'll never defeat my team!

Charizard: Yeah! (laughs loudly and evilly)

Beauty: (spirit) (cries) I don't want this anymore! I don't want my friends to be hurt! But, what should I do?! I can't do anything!

Softon: (spirit) Beauty...

Beauty: (spirit) Huh?! Who says that?!

Softon: (spirit) Beauty... It's me, Softon.

Beauty: (spirit) Softon? I'm glad you're here!

Softon: (spirit) You okay?

Beauty: (spirit) Yeah! I'm fine!

Softon: (spirit) Don't worry. We'll rescue you from your captures.

Beauty: (spirit) Okay.

Don Patch: (normal) Hey, what's Softon doing with that position?

Gasser: No idea.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suzu: Alright, you know the plan.

Everyone: Right.

Suzu: Um... Captain Battleship and Charizard?

Captain Battleship: Huh? Yes, Suzu and Chingling?

Suzu: Well, I have found intruders.

Charizard: What?!

Captain Battleship: Intruders?!

Together: Why didn't you tell me?! (runs off)

Suzu: Jenny.

Jenny: Right. (uses PSI to levitate Beauty)

Suzu: Perfect. Now, turn back to normal!

Beauty: Huh? I'm back to normal!

Suzu: It works!

Beauty: Thanks! But, why did you rescue me?

Suzu: Because unlike Captain Battleship and Charizard, I'm a kind person and I didn't want you to suffer.

Beauty: Oh. But, who'll take my place?

Zorua: That'll be me!

Beauty: Huh?! A Zorua?! (takes out Pokedex and points to Zorua)

Pokedex: Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people.

Zorua: That's right! I'll be you in doll form while you escaped! So, when Captain Battleship and Charizard returns, they'll never known the difference.

Beauty: Okay. Got it.

Jenny: Go for now.

Beauty: Right. Bye. (runs off)

Everyone: Bye.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler: It's my turn now!

Goodra: We'll try our best!

Cilan: Well, I'll help.

Chowder: Don't forget about us!

Munchlax: Yeah!

Xero: We'll come, too.

Gumimin: We'll return! (transports)

Gasser: Go get them!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Jelly Jiggler: Hm...

Goodra: Who's our opponent?

Cilan: I don't see him.

Chowder: Hey, how 'bout that piece of gum?

Munchlax: Yeah!

Everyone: Huh?!

Cilan: Narrator, is this some kind of joke? We can't fight a piece of bubblegum.

Narrator: This is 100% non-joke. Jelly Jiggler vs Gum! Begin!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cilan: This is ridiculous!

Chowder: But, I think you need that to choose either you or the bubblegum.

Munchlax: Is that a good guess?

Xero: I... guess so.

Jelly Jiggler: That should be easy! Come on, dog! Eat me!

Dog: Hm... (eats gum)

Jelly Jiggler: What?!

Cilan: That was the quickest loss ever!

Goodra: Poor Jelly Jiggler!

Narrator: Jelly Jiggler vs Gum! Gum wins!

Battleship: (sighs) That hits the spot!

Hair Hunters: Yeah!

Battleship started doing dumb things until he hits the self-destruct button.

Captain Battleship: Oops! I accidentally pressed the Self-destruct button.

Charizard: Wait a minute, Self-destruct button?!

Everyone: (screams)

The Pomeda Ring and most of Puppu City was destroyed.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Ow! Is everyone alright?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Dudley: (sniffs) Why do I smell burned cat?

Kitty: Dudley.

Dudley: Oh! Hey, Kitty!

Kitty: I need a bath after this!

Kim: Where's Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra?

Bo-bobo: Don't worry. They'll be fine!

The gelatinous trio were unconscious.

Gardevoir: Is everyone alright?

Twilight: I think so. Huh?

Zelda: That's good. Everyone: Huh?!

In front of them is Zelda (Legend of Zelda) and her partner, Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon. Princess Zelda is a character from The Legend of Zelda series. She is known for being the beautiful Princess of Hyrule. Her first appearance was in the Nintendo Entertainment System game The Legend of Zelda, where she was kidnapped by Ganondorf. She has appeared in every Legend of Zelda game except for Link's Awakening where she is only mentioned. She holds the Triforce of Wisdom. The Triforce is what makes villains like Ganondorf, Vaati, and Zant threaten her. In some instances she has been known to have other holy objects. In Minish Cap she has the Light Force, in Spirit Tracks she is known to have a holy body (this is why Chancellor Cole needs Zelda's body) and in many other games such as Ocarina of Time, Wind Waker and Twilight Princess she has the sacred Light Arrows. She also been a playable character in the Smash Bros' series ever since Super Smash Bros. Melee. Princess Zelda throughout most of the Legend of Zelda games is seen as the damsel in distress but in a few games she has used her abilities as the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom to disguise herself from the evil forces that look for her. Shiek was the first disguise that Princess Zelda has taken in a game. Sheik is one of the few remaining Shiekah warriors who are trained in the art of stealth and deception as the Shiekah are known for. In Ocarina of Time Sheik was the disguise that Princess Zelda used to hide from Ganondorf until it was time to show herself as the final sage to Link. Shiek helped Link throughout his adventure by giving him warp songs that allowed Link to warp to portals within Hyrule. Tetra was the other disguise Princess Zelda has taken in the Legend of Zelda is a pirate captain who happens upon Link's home Island when she was being chased by the Helmaroc King. Link st this point wasn't a hero whatsoever but through his islands traditions and the adventure he sets out upon with some of Tetra's help he eventually becomes the Hero of Winds. Tetra though unknowing is Princess Zelda and her disguise is taken away by the King of Hyrule to show that she is Princess Zelda and that she is the reason why Ganon had sent the Helmaroc King to capture women with pointy Hylian ears.

Her Pokemon partner is Gardevoir. Gardevoir is a white bipedal Pokémon with a lower body resembling a slim gown with a green underside. It has long, slender, white legs underneath the gown, and green hair that curls down the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, resembling a masquerade mask. It has green arms and long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. A red fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the centermost horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms. As Mega Gardevoir, it turns almost completely white; only its hair remains green. Its gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Its facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, its hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of its chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and it is able to use tremendous psychic power now that it is open [1]. Gardevoir can sense when its Trainer is in danger, and will use its psychic power to distort dimensions and create a small black hole to protect its Trainer. It will even give up its life to protect its Trainer. It can use its powers to see the future. Since it supports itself with its psychic powers, it does not feel the pull of gravity. It is known to inhabit urban areas.

Siera: A Gardevoir! (takes out Pokedex and points to Gardevoir)

Pokedex: Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokémon. If Gardevoir's trainer needs protecting, Gardevoir creates a small black hole by using all of its psychic power.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zelda: We saw what happened.

Gardevoir: So, we went to see it.

Twilight: Thanks for your concern.

Hoothoot: But, we're okay.

Zelda: (sighs) That's good.

Gasser: Huh?! Beauty?!

Beauty: Hey, everyone!

Twilight: Wait a minute!

Conan: If you're here, than...!

Zorua: (chuckles) That's right!

Kluke: A Zorua?! (takes out Pokedex and points to Zorua)

Pokedex: Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokemon. It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child.

Kim: Huh?

Zorua: Well, long story short, me and Beauty trade places.

Beauty: Yeah. And Zelda save me when I was falling.

Zelda: It was nothing.

Gardevoir: Honestly!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler: Hey, guys!

Gasser: Jelly Jiggler!

Absol: I'm glad you're alright!

Goodra: Yeah! Audino help us!

Audino: Hi!

Audino is a bipedal, pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval, blue eyes. The top of its head, its back, and arms are pink, while the lower half of its face, body, ears are cream-colored as well as its front and fingers. The patterning of pink and cream on its chest resembles a jacket. There are three digits on its hands and two on its feet. It has a puffy, white tuft for a tail. Audino has floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside. It can use these ears as radars, and it has an incredible hearing ability. The feelers on its ears act like stethoscopes in that it can feel the beat of another Pokémon's heart, to assess the Pokémon's feelings and overall physical condition. The feelers are also able to determine when an Egg is close to hatching. When Audino Mega Evolves into Mega Audino, it becomes both heavier and taller. The patterning on its stomach, now completely cream, is covered by what resembles a flared lab coat. Most of its body becomes white with pink tips in four places, one on each ear and near the edges of its "coat". Its eyes turn pink and its ears stand upright with longer, curlier feelers. Its tail becomes larger and a smaller tuft of fur is centered on its chest. Two additional, curled feelers extend from under this extra tuft of fur. White fur covers its feet with two small tufts on the heels. Mega Audino can release pulses that reduce hostility, and the secondary feelers can put those who come in contact with them into a deep sleep.[1]

Fluttershy: (gasps) Oh my goodness! She's so cute!

Audino: (laughs slightly) Thank you!

Fluttershy: No problem.

Gumimin: She was the one that healed us!

Fluttershy: Well, that's impressive.

Audino: I know!

Fluttershy: Well, is it okay if I can capture you?

Audino: I don't mine.

Fluttershy: Okay. Go, Pokeball.

Audino disappears.

Fluttershy: I caught a Audino.

Bunnelby: Hooray!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zelda: Hm... did you see a young boy name Link?

Twilight: Link?

Gardevoir: He bears the Triforce of Courage.

Axew: Triforce of Courage?

Zelda: Back in Hyrule, there's three pieced-traingles that formed the Triforce, a legendary piece.

Gardevoir: They're placed three triangles; The Triforce of Courage. The Triforce of Wisdom. And the Triforce of Power.

Zelda: I beared the Triforce of Wisdom.

Twilight: I get it. So, you need all three triangles to create the Triforce?

Gardevoir: Correct.

Siera: Awesome!

Gasser: And since we got Beauty back, now we can defeat Captain Battleship and Charizard!

Dian: Right!

Softon: Wait.

Everyone: Huh?!

Conan: What's wrong?!

Softon: Well, while seeing Bo-bobo, he seems to have a weakness.

Everyone: Huh?! A weakness?!

Beauty: What kind of weakness?!

Softon: I'm not sure. But, I can take you to the World of Blabs-a-Lot to find out.

Siera: World of Blabs-A-Lot?!

Jigglypuff: I never heard of that!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Softon: I command you to summon the portal to the World of Blabs-a-Lot!

Everyone: (not talking)

Softon: (grunts)

Beauty: (screams)

Gasser: What is that?!

Kluke: Is that the portal?!

Kitty: (screams) It's disgusting!

Softon: Hurry, the portal is open.

Titana: You need to go quickly~dachu!

Lucario: Because this portal will be here for a short period of time.

Beauty: But Bo-bobo, Tata, Totodile, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd are that way.

Softon: (jumps) This... is... ridi... culous... Get in there! Ms. Beauty and Mr. Conan.

Beauty and Conan: Yeah?

Softon: I want you two to go with them.

Beauty and Conan: Right!

Gasser: You better be careful!

Beauty: I will!

Softon: (thinking) I think this is a good idea. But, I still need to tell her the truth.

Beauty and Conan: Okay. Here I go! (goes into portal)

Softon: (thinking) It's safer if they'll goes with them.

Gasser: I wonder how long they'll be in there?

Member: There's the bathroom! Excuse me! Coming through!

Twilight: (gasps) Softon!

Softon: Huh?! Hey, this bathroom is for customers only!

Titana: Get out~dachu!

Member: Sorry, swirly head!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dudley: I need to use the bathroom! (goes to portal)

Kitty: Dudley! No!

Softon: The portal's closed!

Kitty: Darn it! Chief is going to be mad!

Lala: Poor Dudley...

Fluttershy: I hope he's going to be alright...

Everyone: Huh?!

Alexis: It's Captain Battleship and Charizard!

Softon: You'll pay for capturing Ms. Beauty!

Everyone: Yeah!

Finn: Get ready for...

Jake: The worst butt-kicking you ever had!

Everyone: Let's go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Huh? Dudley?! What are you doing here?!

Dudley: Well, I need to use the bathroom!

Beauty: Here?!

Dudley: Yeah! So, this isn't the bathroom?

Ninetales: No!

Dudley: Oh... Oops!

Beauty: (groans) Huh?!

Tour Guide: QUIET!

Ninetales: What is that thing?!

Beauty and Ninetales: (screams) Stop!

Tour Guide: QUIET! Until I've found my salad dressing!

Don Patch: Your salad dressing is right in front of you!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Tour Guide: Nothing is the best like mom's salad dressing!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mom: Son!

Everyone: Uh-oh! It's mom!

Beauty and Ninetales: What?!

Mom: I told you to never take my salad dressing!

Tour Guide: C'mon, mom!

Mom: And take off that ridiculous mask!

Tour Guide: No, mom! Stop!

Mom: Well, if you don't stop these silly antics, I'm grounding you for the whole month! Got it?!

Tour Guide: Got it?!

Mom: Good! (leaves)

Tour Guide: (sighs)

Beauty: Um... excuse me?!

Tour Guide: Huh?!

Ninetales: Are you going to take a tour or something?!

Tour Guide: Oh, right! Tour Guides!

Tour: Tour... Guides...!

Beauty: (screams) More of them!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tour Guide 2: Hello. We'll be your tour guides.

Ninetales: All of you?!

Tour Guides: Yup!

Tour Guide 2: So, keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times.

Beauty: That's good.

Ninetales: It means that we'll not get lost in this place.

Beauty: Right. Huh? Bo-bobo!

Tour: Dudley?!

Ninetales: Why are you dressing like tour guides?!

Dudley: I don't know! But, I love it!

Beauty and Ninetales: (groans)

Tour Guide 2: So, let's go outside and start our tour around the World of Blabs-a-Lot!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: So, Goldilocks and the three bears go through the World of Blabs-a-Lot to see the wizard of Blabs-a-Lot!

Beauty: Hey, my name is Beauty, not Goldilocks!

Narrator: I know. I was joking.

Beauty: So, where should we go first, tour guide? Huh?! There's even more birdbrains!

Tour Guide 3: Well, the tour is kinda slow. So, we all have to come.

Beauty: I see.

Tour Guide 4: I really need to go wee-wee.

Ninetales: Who's stopping you?! Huh?!

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile were dressed as fish and was going to jump in fruit yogurt.

Fruits: Stop! Don't do it!

Bo-bobo: Time to jump!

Beauty: Bo-bobo, stop!

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile: Here I go! (jumps on yogurt) Hm... fishy! You wanna try?!

Beauty and Ninetales: No thanks! We like yogurt fin-free!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: So, let's check on Gasser and the others.

Captain Battleship: (laughs evilly) You really want to defeat us?!

Charizard: You're bluffing!

Everyone: (growls)

Captain Battleship: Let's have a Mega-Evolved battle!

Gasser: Mega-Evolved battle?!

Charizard: It's a battle where Mega-Evolved Pokemon are allowed to be used.

Captain Battleship: Right. So, Charizard! Time to Mega evolve!

Charizard is now Mega Charizard X.

Everyone: (gasps)

Charizard: Like my new look?!

Gasser: (growls) Come on out, Houndoom and Salamence!

Houndoom: Houndoom!

Salamence: Salamence!

Gasser: Time to Mega evolve!

Absol, Houndoom, and Salamence are now Mega Absol, Mega Houndoom, and Mega Salamence.

Softon: Go, Medicham!

Medicham: Medicham!

Softon: Time to Mega evolve!

Lucario and Medicham are now Mega Lucario and Mega Medicham.

Twilight: Help us, Alakazam!

Alakazam: Alakazam!

Twilight: Mega evolve!

Alakazam is now Mega Alakazam.

AppleJack: Torkoal, Mega evolve!

Torkoal: (mega form) Torkoal!

Fluttershy: Audino.

Audino: Audino! Here, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy: Huh?!

Audino: That's the key stone! Use it!

Fluttershy: Right. Audino, Mega evolve.

Audino is now Mega Audino.

Charizard: That's all the Mega-Evolved Pokemon? Pathetic!

Gasser: Oh, yeah?! Let's start!

Everyone: Yeah!

Charizard: Bring it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: Now, back to Bo-bobo!

Beauty: Huh?! (looks up)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (moans)

Narrator: When will Don Patch and FarFetch'd be released? When pigs fly.

Pig: You'll pay for insulting us.

Pig 2: Any last words?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: No...

Beauty: (screams) Don Patch and FarFetch'd are captured by pigs.

Tour Guides: (gasps) For you!

Beauty: (groans) Huh?!

Ninetales: What's that sound?

Tour: It kinda sounds like a motorcycle.

Suddenly, Haruko Haruhara (Fooly Cooly (FLCL)) and Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) were riding straight towards them. Mabase's newest resident, an extraterrestrial investigator for the Galactic Space Police Brotherhood. She becomes the Nandaba household maid while working to find Atomsk, the most powerful space pirate in the galaxy. Haruko Haruhara (ハルハラ・ハル子, Haruhara Haruko?) is an energetic, spontaneous, hot pink-haired girl from outer-space, and investigator for the Galactic Space Patrol Brotherhood/Stellar Fraternity. She claims to be 19 years old, but it is impossible to know if this is the truth. In the first episode, she runs over Naota with her Vespa and hits him on the head with her bass guitar. Soon after she's hired by Naota's father, Kamon, as a house maid. She is called Haruha Raharu (ハルハ・ラハル) by Amarao; this may be another alias, however. Haruko is highly eccentric, violent and unpredictable. She is the most erratic character in the show and the things she does and says often make very little sense. This is largely an act, though, to mask her true nature. While her relations with Naota and her battles with Medical Mechanica drive the plot, Haruko's true goal is Atomsk's power, and she will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She manipulates Naota to this end and is furious when her plan backfires, but despite it all the boy seems to have grown on her enough that she allows him to kiss her and parts with him on friendly terms. Haruko is a tall woman with a fair complexion, medium length pinkish hair cut into a flare and yellow eyes. Her usual outfit is a bright red coat, black pants, white boots, and white scarf. She wears many other outfits in the series, but one fashion accessory she is never without is a large metal bracelet on her left wrist. The bracelet acts as a kind of radar device, reacting to N.O. power and letting her know where MM robots and/or Atomsk might be. Haruko's bike is a sunglow Piaggio Vespa SS 180. Unlike a normal Vespa, Haruko's can move faster than most other vehicles, survive very harsh beatings, and even fly through space. There are also moments when the Vespa shows signs of life, driving by itself and coming to Haruko when she whistles for it. Haruko's weapon of choice is a left-handed Rickenbacker bass guitar model 4001 with a rare azureglo finish. It is similar to the 4001S used by Paul McCartney, whom she mentions in episode five, and like his, a lefty. The bass has a pull-cord motor on the back, which allows Haruko to use it to open N.O. channels in people's heads. It can also shoot bullets, act as a rocket launcher, and is used several times to open N.O. channels. when she departs from Earth in episode six, Haruko leaves the bass behind and takes a more powerful, double-necked guitar/bass (a fusion of Naota's Gibson Flying V and Atomsk's 1961 Gibson EB-0 that Naota creates while harnessing Atomsk's power).

Her Pokemon is Monferno, the Playful Pokemon. Monferno is a bipedal, primate-like Pokémon. Orange fur covers most of its body, except for its ears, muzzle, fingers, circular areas on its palms, feet, and chest, which are tan. A small tuft of fur extends from the top of Monferno's head, and it has oval, brown eyes. Its eyes have a thick blue marking above and a small, red marking in-between. Its muzzle is short and blunt, with two small, pointed teeth it its upper jaw. There is a white ruff of fur around its neck and gold bands around its arms near its shoulders. It has five fingers on each hand, but only three toes on each foot. Its long tail has a red ring around the base and a flame burning at the tip. The flame on Monferno's tail has several purposes. It can be controlled to keep opponents at an ideal distance or stretched in order to make Monferno appear larger. The size of its flame, in combination with brightness of its facial marking, indicates this Pokémon's position in its pack. The bigger the flame and the brighter the pattern, this higher the Pokémon's position. In addition to using its flaming tail as a weapon, Monferno can also leap from ceilings or walls to perform aerial attacks.

Yoko Littner (ヨーコ・リットナー Yōko Rittonā?) is the primary female protagonist of the series. She is a girl from Jeeha's neighboring village of Littner who had been chasing the Gunmen that crashed into Jeeha Village during the events of Episode 1. She wields an extensive range of firearms, most frequently of which is a long range sniper rifle modeled after the Barrett M82. Yoko has tan-fair skin and has red hair in a high pony-tail that extends down to her lower back and side bangs with two hair strands on the side. Yoko also has brown-yellow eyes. She has a big bust and even from a young age had an extremely curvy figure. In the first season, Yoko commonly wore a leather black and red flame-designed bikini top and black rubber-leather short-shorts, with a white studded belt. On her hands, she has black open-fingered "biker gloves" with yellow dots at the ends of them. Yoko also wore a tall white scarf with thin red stripes. Yoko had a white cracked skull accessory on the left side of her head and two yellow chopsticks to keep her hair up. Also with baby pink thigh-high socks and white; mid-calf boots, with a red flame-designed with big zippers on the side. Seven years after the defeat of Tepplin, Yoko's face developed further and the young, more round and almost cute-ish facial structure that she maintained as a young teenager matured fully into that of a woman's. In adition to her more defined and matured and primed facial features, her body has reached even higher levels of fitness and has become even more bodacious than before. At first, she wears an outfit similar to the former, however with the notable additon of a dark maroon jacket similar to style to what Simon wore, thigh-high variants of her old boots and no stockings. After her offcial return as a Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren officer, she changes into an outfit made of entirely rubber-based agile material, customized with a mix of white, black and a pattern of red and yellow stars. Essentially a three piece outfit, the gear she wears sports a black tube top with large yellow-golden stars on the breasts, a white, highly stylized, two tailed cloak with red accents including a star in the front, and white form fitting leggings with a golden star on the outer legs, both above and below her knees. The leggings finish themselves off with connected red heels and a black Half Back thong piece. Yoko is shown to be very mature and quite knowledgeable. Yoko is a kind and caring person, but can be aggresive sometimes. Yoko is a person who can handle most situations very well. Yoko is known too be very good and fights with her rifle and confident with her prefers to think things through before charging head-first into a battle. Yoko is shown to be a very protective person, and cares deeply for her team mates and friends. After the defeat of Tepplin, Yoko remains generally the same, but with a new outlook on violence. Having seen friends die, Yoko believes that violence, mostly senseless, is terrible and should not be used with little childeren.

Her Pokemon partner is Quilava, the Volcano Pokemon. Quilava is a slim quadruped Pokémon. The top half of Quilava's body is blue, while the lower half is cream. Its ears are triangular with red insides, and it possesses a rounded nose and red eyes. It has five red spots on its body that can project flames: two in a somewhat exclamation-mark shape on its forehead and three lined up horizontally on its rear. The fire coming from its head and rear can be launched as a flame attack. It also uses gusts of superheated air as a battle technique. Quilava's fur is non-flammable, so it can withstand flame attacks. Quilava tends to be rare in the wild, but can sometimes be found living on grasslands.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Haruko: Watch out! Haruko Haruhara coming through!

Monferno: And her partner, Monferno!

Everyone: (dodges) (screams)

Haruko: (stops motorcycle)

Yoko: Haruko! You could've killed someone with your motorcycle.

Quilava: Yeah!

Haruko: Sorry.

Monferno: Very sorry.

Beauty: Um... excuse me?

Everyone: Huh?!

Beauty: You're not from here?

Haruko: Nope! I was looking for escapees until I was transported here.

Yoko: And I was in a special mission.

Beauty: Well, my name is Beauty.

Yoko: Hi, Beauty. My name is Yoko. Haruko?

Haruko: Huh?! Oh, right! The name's Haruko Haruhara! But, just call me Haruko! Got it?!

Beauty: Got it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yoko: Do you know where are we?!

Ninetales: You're in the World of Blabs-a-Lot.

Quilava: World of Blabs-a-Lot?

Haruko: Is this what it calls?!

Monferno: We have no idea!

Beauty: (sighs) Anyway, that's Bo-bobo, Tata, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wobbuffet, and Dudley.

Haruko: Hm... why are they're tour guides?!

Tour: Because they're giving us a tour through the World of Blabs-a-Lot!

Yoko: Oh! Okay!

Beauty: Alright, everyone! Let's start our tour and no more potty breaks!

Tour Guides: Sure, Ms. Beauty!

Member: Well, Bo-bobo. I'll defeat you myself. (laughs evilly) And it won't be pretty. (falls down) Darn it! I fell! Curse these shoes!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Okay! We need to stop goofing around and get serious here!

Ninetales: While we're looking for Bo-bobo's weakness, Gasser and the others are fighting againest Captain Battleship and Charizard!

Bo-bobo: Okay! We'll change into a new act! (started doing a circus trick)

Don Patch: Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile are going to the co-finals.

Haruko: These guys are hilarious!

Yoko: Well, they're kinda funny.

Beauty: This is what I'm talking about! Now, forward march! (screams) (thinking) They keep multiplying! At this rate, Ninetales, we'll never find Bo-bobo's weakness!

Ninetales: (thinking) Right!

Bo-bobo's Weakness: Hello!

Beauty and Ninetales: Huh?!

Bo-bobo's Weakness: I'm Bo-bobo's weakness!

Beauty: Hm...

Bo-bobo's Weakness: (screams) I'm exposed! Here! (gives Beauty the Keystone and Ninetalesite, Ninetales' Mega Stone)

Beauty: Huh?!

Bo-bobo's Weakness: This is for if you don't tell anyone that you two find me! Please?!

Ninetales: Um... Okay.

Bo-bobo's Weakness: Whew! I'm glad! Goodbye! (runs)

Beauty: That was weird.

Ninetales: But, we have my Mega Stone.

Beauty: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ninetales: Why are they keep multiplying?!

Bo-bobo: Because they're born.

Beauty: (groans)

Ninetales: Uh-oh.

Yoko: Huh?!

Haruko: What's wrong with Beauty?!

Ninetales: Well, if you make her angry, she'll go out of control.

Yoko and Quilava: What?!

Beauty: Can you stop goofing around?!

Tour Guide: Beauty's right! Let's start to focus!

Everyone: Focus! Focus! Focus! Focus! Focus! Focus! Focus for Beauty!

Beauty: (sighs) Idiots...

Member: Hey, did you forget about me?!

Tour Guides: (screams) (runs off)

Everyone: Huh?!

Haruko: The bad guy! Get ready, Monferno!

Monferno: Right!

Yoko: You too, Quilava!

Quilava: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Member: I'm here to defeat you, Bo-bobo.

Bo-bobo: Huh?!

Member: Let me introduced myself. (takes off cape) I'm Death Mask! Nice to meet you!

Haruko: A cat?!

Yoko: It's so cute!

Death Mask: I'll defeat you! Get ready!

Narrator: It was the most ridiculous battle ever.

Haruko: I know.

Narrator: Hey! How did you even get to my room?

Haruko: The door was opened.

Monferno: You forgot to leave it locked.

Narrator: Darn it!

Haruko: Yeah! So, can we crash here?

Narrator: All right! But, don't mess my stuff!

Haruko: Got it! Got it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Narrator!

Narrator: Yes?

Ninetales: The battle is already over.

Narrator: Already?! Who won?!

Beauty: Bo-bobo!

Narrator: (sighs) So, Bo-bobo and his defeat Death Mask!

Preview

Beauty: Let's get back home.

Yoko: Right!

Haruko: Bo-bobo! Let's go!

Everyone: Where is he?!

Narrator: Will they defeat Captain Battleship and Mega Charizard X? Stay tuned!

_Chapter Ends... _


	21. The Battle of Captain Battleship

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 21: The Battle of Captain Battleship

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Softon, Titana, Lucario, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, and Yoshi

New Additions:

Zelda, Gardevoir, Zorua (Jelly Jiggler's Team), Audino (Fluttershy's Team), Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, and Quilava

Recap

Narrator: Our opening is Deja Vu, all over again. The wretched Chrome Dome Empire, blah blah blah, its leaders, the Big Four, and Czar Baldy Bald IV, et cetera, et cetera. In a hairless world, One man whose initials are BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo, Tata, and Totodile, fights for the freedom of hair. End scene!

Heppokomaru, Dian, Absol, Softon, Titana, Lucario, and Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Beauty, Beauty, hold on tight, We'll come get you, fight, fight, fight!

Narrator: That's the best rhyme he can bust? EHH! Anyway, let's review. First Gasser lost as he took on Loincloth Lloyd, But Bo-bobo, Tata, and Totodile evened the score, when he sent June 7th into the Great Tomorrow. Strong-Looking Guy made mincemeat of Don Patch and FarFetch'd, Jelly Jiggler's bubble burst as Floppy chose the Yogurt Gum instead of the Jelly.

Tokoro Tennosuke: Darn that yogurt gum.

Goodra: It's okay! Calm down!

Narrator: Captain Battleship's fort, the Pomade Ring got wrung out by our heroes.

Beauty: Only one of you won?

Everyone: Y-Yeah.

Heppokomaru: Beauty, you're safe! If we all work together, we can all defeat Captain Battleship, himself!

Everyone: Yeah!

(Tokoro Tennosuke, Tata, and Goodra are trapped under a rock)

Tokoro Tennosuke: (thinking) My friends will be here soon to rescue me.

Finn: Let's kick some butt!

Jake: (chuckles) Yeah!

Rigby: I'm ready!

Mordecai: Yeah!

Softon: Impossible.

Beauty: Hm?

Bo-bobo: Huh?

Rias: Something wrong?

Softon: If we all continue to fight like hamburger, we'll be turned into ground chuck. Bo-bobo, Tata, Totodile, you three should go to the World of Blabs-A-Lot, and learn to overcome your weakness.

Lucario: Yeah.

Tokoro Tennosuke: (thinking) Any second, now. They'll arrive.

Goodra: (thinking) Right.

Narrator: So, Bo-bobo, Tata, Totodile, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Conan, Yuku, Wobbuffet, and Dudley took the Red Eye to the World of Blabs-A-Lot. Softon, Titana, Lucario, and Gasser, Absol, Dian, and the others were left behind to scuttle a Battleship.

Softon: So, you're Captain Battleship and Charizard.

Gunkan and Charizard: Hm.

Softon: No one kidnaps Beauty, and walks away without a scratch!

Lucario: Prepare to be defeated!

Titana: Right~dachu!

Tokoro Tennosuke: (thinking) Could they have possibly forgotten me?

Gumimin: (thinking) Possible!

Narrator: Bo-bobo overcame his weakness, and mastered the Cha-cha!

Beauty: We've gotta hurry back, I'm really worried about Gas-can!

Haruko: Why? Are you in love with him?

Beauty: (blushes) I-I'm not in love with him! I-I'm his friend!

Tokoro Tennosuke: (thinking) Will I be stuck here, forever?

Goodra: (thinking) No idea!

Bo-bobo: So, that's the exit? Hold your nose!

Narrator: Hurry back, Bo-bobo! Gasser, Absol, Dian, and Softon, Lucario, Titana, and the others need you to defeat Captain Battleship and Mega Charizard X!

Tokoro Tennosuke: (thinking) This is my new home. I kinda like it.

_Chapter Begins... _

Everyone: (screams)

Beauty: Hey! We made it back!

Haruko: Aw! Sweet land! Finally! With my motorcycle.

Yoko: Yeah. We're back.

Quilava: But, what is this place?

Ninetales: This is Puppu City.

Haruko: (laughs uncontrollably) That's the most ridiculous name I ever heard!

Monferno: Yeah! (laughs uncontrollably)

Beauty: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Oh! There's everyone! Huh?!

Yoko: They're building a house?!

Haruko: That's nice!

Monferno: Yeah! Really nice!

Yoko: What?!

Haruko: We could crash in and live here!

Monferno: Perfect for relaxing!

Everyone: (sighs)

Beauty: (stands up) (starts walking) Well, they did do a good job.

Ninetales: (starts walking) Yeah. Huh?!

Beauty: Softon is stuck on the wall!

Ninetales: He's a wallnut!

Captain Battleship: (laughs evilly) Well, well, well. You're finally back.

Charizard: (Mega form) Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (growls) Why did I put Softon in the wall?

Beauty: You did?!

Gasser: You'll pay for this! Stench Torpedoes!

Captain Battleship: Hm!

Absol: (Mega form) Air cutter!

Houndoom: (Mega form) Ember!

Salamence: (Mega form) Focus Energy!

Charizard: Too slow! Flamethrower!

Trio: (screams) (fainted)

Gasser: Gasernades!

Captain Battleship: Rooty-Tooty Snot-Fu-U: The Code of the Old West!

Gasser: (screams) (passed out)

Everyone: (gasps)

Finn: No way!

Mordecai: They're strong!

Haruko: Tougher than I thought!

Monferno: They mustn't have some serious training!

Haruko: Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Captain Battleship: Well, Bo-bobo? This town isn't enough for the two nosehairs of us.

Don Patch: (as dog) Come here!

FarFetch'd: (as dog) We're hungry!

Jelly Jiggler: I'm coming!

Bo-bobo: Right. Ready, Totodile?

Beauty: Oh, Gas-can!

Gasser: My arm! It hurts!

Jelly Jiggler: I finally got out of there!

Don Patch: (as dog) So?!

Totodile: Ready!

Captain Battleship: Alright! Charizard, use Flamethrower!

Charizard: Flamethrower!

Bo-bobo: Dodge it!

Totodile: Hm!

Bo-bobo: Use Water Gun!

Totodile: Water Gun!

Charizard: (dodges)

Totodile: Huh?!

Captain Battleship: Use Scratch!

Charizard: Scratch!

Totodile: (screams)

Charizard: You should give up now!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Don't give up!

Totodile: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: We need to defeat them! We're a team!

Totodile: Right! (starts glowing)

Everyone: Huh?!

Totodile had evolved into Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Croconaw is a medium-sized, bipedal, crocodilian Pokémon with a blue and yellow body. Croconaw has three clusters of red spikes on its body: one with three points on its head like a crest, one with two points on its back, and a diamond-shaped spike on its tail. Black markings surround its red eyes. Its lower jaw is yellow and pronounced, and its chest has an asymmetrical, yellow pattern resembling a spotted animal skin. Although Croconaw has been described as always having forty-eight fangs lining its mouth, only six are discernible with four visible when the mouth is closed. It is capable of regrowing lost fangs. Its teeth are positioned like barbed fishing hooks and are impossible to pull out with ordinary strength. Croconaw can rarely be found near water.

Croconaw: Croconaw!

Bo-bobo: Alright! Totodile had evolved into Croconaw!

Conan: Let's see! (takes out Pokedex and points to Croconaw)

Pokedex: Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it loses its teeth, they regrow quickly.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Captain Battleship: What?!

Croconaw: Now I'm pump up! Water Gun!

Charizard: (screams)

Captain Battleship: That's it! Rooty-Tooty Snot-Fu-U: welcome to Boney Island!

Gasser: You need to get away. (grunts)

Beauty: Take it easy.

Captain Battleship: Hm?! You talk too much! Helicopter Wind Attack!

Beauty and Gasser were under the rocks.

Everyone: Beauty! Gasser!

Morrigan: I hope the two of them are alright?!

AppleJack: Hold on, ya'll! We'll get you out of there!

Herdier: Yeah!

Twilight: But, we need someone strong enough to lift these rocks.

Spike: But, how?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Beauty, are you okay?

Beauty: I think so.

Gasser: Good. (grunts) My arm.

Beauty: Gas-can!

Gasser: I'm okay. Honest!

Beauty: Okay. (cries)

Gasser: Beauty... (wipes her tears) It's okay. No need to cried.

Beauty: But,... But,...

Gasser: It's alright.

Beauty: Right.

Gasser: You know, I love your eyes.

Beauty: Really?

Gasser: Yeah. They shine like sapphires. It's more beautiful when they shine under the moonlight.

Beauty: Um... thanks.

Gasser: You're welcome.

Beauty: Well, I've never met someone who really is kind to me.

Gasser: Yeah.

Together: (sighs) I least your accept me of who I am on the inside, not the outside. Huh?! You've been bullied, too? Yeah, when I was little.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tsubomi: (gasps) Erika! King! Lopunny! I finally found you!

Erika: Hey!

Kurumi Erika (来海 えりか Kurumi Erika?) is one of the Cures and the secondary main character of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Her catchphrase is "Even a girl like me, with a heart that's wider than the sea, is at her limit"! (海より広いあたしの心も、ここらが我慢の限界よ！ Umi yori hiroi atashi no kokoro mo, kokora ga gaman no genkai yo!?). She lives in a fashion shop called Fairy Drop, and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister whom she is really jealous of. Her heart flower is the white cyclamen, though it can turn red if Erika experiences extreme jealousy of her older sister, Kurumi Momoka. Her Cure ego is Cure Marine (キュアマリン Kyua Marin?). In her normal form, Erika has medium-long wavy dark blue hair. Her bangs are parted down the center, with two long strands framing her face. Her casual wear consists of a blue-green dress decorated with a yellow ribbon at the chest, with long white sleeves and layers of white frills at the bottom. She also wears white socks and brown fashion boots. In school, she wears the standard issue uniform for girls. Cure Marine has long bright blue hair, styled in two segments at the back and two long strands framing her face. She wears a decorative heart-shaped hair accessory on the top of her head. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of blue. Her outfit is mainly blue and white, with dark blue highlights, and greatly resembles Blossom's, with a few small differences. The bow at her chest is large with two long ribbons, and her top is pure white with puffed sleeves. Her arm protectors are single-layered. She wears mid-thigh length white leggings. Her boots are short and blue, with light blue toe tips, buttons and small light blue flowers, and has a flared white section at the top. As Super Cure Marine, her entire outfit changes to a lighter shade of blue. Her hair is visibly longer, and the accessory in her hair has changed to a decorative metal piece of the Heartcatch! logo. The bow at her chest becomes larger with shorter ribbons, and the petals of her skirt are longer and sharper-looking, with two extra long coattail-like petals at the back. Her arm protectors extend up past her elbow and become full-fingered gloves. Her design of her boots also changes slightly, with larger flowers at the heels. As Cure Rainbow Marine, her outfit retains most of the elements from her original outfit. Her hair becomes a lighter shade of blue, and the two strands framing her face are now in spiral curls. The sleeves of her top and her hair accessory both gain additional feathery layers, and the number of blue petals on her skirt increases as well, with 3 extra long petals at the back. The flared white section on her boots now extends up to near her knees. She also has a small pair of golden wings on her back. Erika loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer, and is able to tell one's feelings or mood out from the color combination on the clothes thanks to the color therapy she is going 04 She is extremely energetic and can sometimes be a bit impatient or even lazy. She is also very nosy and will not ignore shy people like Tsubomi, and always says exactly what is on her mind. Because of this, she might give out a selfish and mean attitude to calmer people, but other times, a very mature and understanding side of her is shown, especially when it involves 09 Whenever Tsubomi is stressed or scared, Erika is usually the one to calm her down or comfort her, and Tsubomi often relies on her whenever needed. She is also shown to be quite sympathetic for others at times. Although jealous of Momoka and wishing of passing her, Erika's personality is completely different from her calm and mature sister. It is possible that Erika wishes to bypass her sister by not mimicking her, but rather do it on her own. As revealed, Erika is a very fast learner, capable of transforming without instruction from the fairies, fighting properly, and able to use Pretty Cure's power to its fullest in her first transformation just thanks to watching Cure Moonlight in her dream and remembering her rescue by Cure 03 This makes her a contrast to Tsubomi, who is still learning how to use all of Cure Blossom's 04

Her Jewelpet partner is King. King (キング Kingu?) is a French Bulldog and a Magical Black Jewelpet who serves as supporting character in the first Jewelpet series. He is the Jewelpet partner of Genshirou Hattori. His role in the later series is been played down in the later series. King himself is a pink French Bulldog with yellow details on his ears and a white muzzle. His jewel eyes are composed of Gray Onyxes and wears a big golden crown on his head and a jewel necklace shaped like a black club.

Her Pokemon partner is Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon. Lopunny is a bipedal, rabbit-like Pokémon with a dark brown fur and a short, round tail. It has pink eyes with black markings on the inner edge, long tufts of cream-colored fur above its eyes, and a small, pink nose. Its long ears, which bend shortly above its head, end in fluffy, cream-colored fur. Lopunny is very proud of these ears, and never fails to groom them. If the ears are roughly handled, Lopunny will kick in retaliation. Its wrists and lower legs are covered in fluffy, cream-colored fur similar to its ears. It sheds its fur twice a year, and has a soft, fluffy coat in winter. Lopunny is a timid Pokémon that will cloak its body with its ears or spring away when it senses danger. As Mega Lopunny, its personality drastically changes, becoming extremely aggressive with wild fighting instincts. The fur on its neck, upper torso, fingers, and legs blackens, forming a pattern on the legs that resembles ripped pantyhose. The tufts of fur above its eyes combine to form a single butterfly-shaped crest. The cream fur on its wrists and ankles becomes more round instead of fluffy, but the rest of its lower leg fur is replaced by the "pantyhose." Its ear fur now only covers two segments of each ear in fluffy bands. A full-power strike from Mega Lopunny's ears can crumple steel plates.[1]

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Lopunny. (takes out Pokedex and points to Lopunny)

Pokedex: Lopunny, the Rabbit Pokemon. An extremely cautious Pokémon. It cloaks its body with its fluffy ear fur when it senses danger.

Erika: Hm... something wrong?

Tsubomi: Well, we need to get Beauty and Gasser out of these rocks.

Erika: Okay! Let me handle this! Time to Mega-Evolve!

Lopunny is now Mega Lopunny.

Erika: Use Quick Attack!

Lopunny: Quick Attack!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yoko: (hugs Beauty while crying uncontrollably) Are you okay?! I thought! you two are goners!

Beauty: I'm fine!

Gasser: (sighs) Huh?!

Captain Battleship: (laughs) Even you, Bo-bobo, can't defeat me!

Charizard: Give up! Surrendered now!

Bo-bobo: No way! We'll never give up!

Audino: Healing Touch! (heals Absol, Houndoom, and Salamence (Mega form))

Everyone: Right!

Bo-bobo: Attack!

Everyone: Yeah!

Captain Battleship: Huh?!

Charizard: It can't be!

Together: (screams) (passed out)

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zelda: We did it!

Gardevoir: Right. (normal)

AppleJack: And we found my Element of Honesty! Yee-haw!

Herdier: Yeah!

Spike: We found Honesty!

Twilight: Right. Now, we have five more to go!

Axew: Right! Can't wait!

Everyone: Yeah!

Yoko: We'll go to the Chrome Dome Empire and defeat Czar Baldy Bald the 4th and Yveltal!

Quilava: Yeah! Yeah! We'll beat him! We'll beat him!

Narrator: Bo-bobo and his friends defeats Captain Battleship and Charizard and retrieve the Element of Honesty. Huh?! Who's this tall, hot, and blonde man?

Hatenko: Hm... Not here.

Klefki: Where is Bo-bobo and Totodile?

Klefki, the Key Ring Pokemon, is Hatenko's Pokemon partner. Klefki is a small, grayish-white Pokémon resembling a key ring with four keys on it. It has a spherical head with a white face and a small, pink oval on its forehead. Two black circles and a keyhole form its eyes and mouth. Below its head is its pink, teardrop-shaped body with a white marking in the middle. Extending from the top of its head is an appendage, which resembles an old-fashioned key with two wide, blunt teeth. A thin loop surrounds Klefki, and connects at either side of the "key". Hanging from the loop are various keys that this Pokémon has collected. If Klefki finds a key it likes, it will never release it. To threaten attackers, this Pokémon jingles its key collection.

Hatenko: No idea. Huh?

Shu: Wait up, Hatenko and Klefki!

Shu(シュウ, Shū) is a character in the Blue Dragon video game and the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Shu is the main protagonist in the Blue Dragon universe. In the game, he is voiced by Mona Marshall in the English game and Marina Inoue in the Japanese version. In the anime, he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in English and Keiko Nemoto in Japanese. Shu is sixteen years old and ten in the anime. He has a brash and impetuous nature that has often gotten him into trouble. But his courage, strength and dogged determination has saved him from certain death many times. He is also protective and caring of his friends shown when Jiro and Kluke were unconscious after the Land Shark escaped from their trap and chose to wake them up before opening treasure chests and when protecting from Nene and other means. He refuses to give up no matter what the circumstance is, to the extent of having the catchphrase: "I won't give up!". Still, he does know when to run away when it means to protect the people he cares about as shown when Nene tried to crush him and his friends with his mech, and in Blue Dragon Plus when he Marumaro and Zola are trapped he warps them away even when having the chance to defeat Nene. Shu is close friends with Jiro and Kluke. While Jiro is his complete opposite and they occasionally get into arguments they make up rather easily and work great together in Jiro's strategies and in battle. Shu thinks of Kluke as a special person as she is always brave no matter how hard things have gotten. He is also the the closest to Marumaro acting as though they're brothers. Shu never wants to do anything that will hurt his friends even if they are enemies neither if they are defenseless. In romance Shu is rather oblivious to this kind of emotion, which gets him yelled at by Kluke and Sahlia. Shu admits he was never good with girls. Despite this, he has a crush on Kluke and said he had mixed feelings when she chose both his and Jiro's good luck rings they made. He even flat out asked who she liked to which she said to wait until her next birthday. He also has a possible crush on Sahlia. When they first met she was rather cold toward Shu telling him to leave her alone. When Sahlia attempted to fall off a cliff, Shu saved her but got yelled at by her telling her past and now wanting to be dead without her family and giving up on the phrase "don't give up". Shu reconciles by telling her him and his friends past experiences of losing their families to Nene. This gives Shu the strength to regain his shadow, Blue Dragon after he lost this ability to Nene and partially regained it to save his friends and destroy the Eat Yeet that was terrorizing Sahlia's village. Before Shu make their leave Sahlia gives them cookies she made. Marumaro asked if she liked to which Shu knocked him on the head and Sahlia respoded by saying she respects him. As she leaves Shu is teased if he likes her which he angrily replys to "knock it off!". In Blue Dragon Plus Sahlia joined the party inspired by Shu to not give up and Shu blushed saying "whatever". During a point in the game is asked if he likes Kluke or Sahlia more to which Sahlia admits she wants to know. In the anime Shu is more impulsive than in the game he is also some what a pervert when around Bouquet but keeps it to a lesser degree than Marumaro. He has admiration and a dream to become a Knight Master. Shu knows when to give things up shown when he gave up money he received for informant business to orphans. In the game Shu has a round face, a normal complexion, black round eyes and dark-brown long jagged hair. His hair is dressed in a ponytail with a red hair-tie, he wears a black top, a yellow pants a red ribbon around it, blue protective sleeves, blue legwarmers and brown boots. In the anime Shu has a round face, a bronzy complexion, black round eyes and dark-brown long jagged hair. His hair is dressed in a ponytail with a red hair-tie, he wears a black top, a yellow pants a red ribbon around it, blue protective sleeves, blue legwarmers and brown boots.

His Jewelpet partner is Nephrite. Nephrite is Akira's Jewelpet Partner, a brown and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi who symbolizes teamwork and leading. He wears a blue checked flat cap and a green jewel necklace shaped like a diamond. He first appeared in Episode 16 along with Akira and sometimes seen with his human partner. He is mischievous, funky, likes soul music and dance in a cheerful way. His speech always ends with "Keropa!", meaning "Get up!" in English. He appears again in Jewelpet Twinkle as one of the three Jewelpets that grew in huge sizes due to Sara's Magic. In Jewelpet Sunshine, he is in 3rd Grade Rose Section. His birthday is on February 1 and his name is based on the Mineral Nephrite.

Hatenko: Shu. Nephrite. You should run faster.

Nephrite: Sorry~wan!

Shu: We tried.

Hatenko: Fine. But, if I find your friends, you need to help me.

Shu: Right! Let's go!

Nephrite: Right~wan!

Hatenko and Klefki: Right.

Preview

AppleJack: I'm starving!

Herdier: Me, too!

Aiden: Well, I'll cook you a meal.

AppleJack: Yee-haw!

Chowder: I'll like that idea!

Munchlax: Yeah!

Narrator: Now, they need to defeat the next member to get the Element of Kindness.


	22. Chapter 22: Hatenko, the Key Master

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 22: Hatenko, the Key Master

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Croconaw's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Softon, Titana, Lucario, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, and Quilava

New Additions:

Erika, King, and Lopunny

Characters Left:

Softon, Titana, Lucario, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra

Recap

Narrator: What happened between Bo-BoBo, Tata, Croconaw, and his best friend? We begin with this anonymous eyewitness account.

Don Patch: (high-pitched voice; blurred-out face) Well, I thought about it for a whole 30 seconds, and I don't have a clue what happened. My mind's a blur.

Narrator: And so is your face. But one thing's crystal clear - Bo-bobo, Tata, Croconaw, and Captain Battleship and Charizard aren't buddy-buddy anymore, they're tearing each other apart! As you know from our last episode, they were fierce competitors, and best pals, until that fateful day...

Master Juice: Seventh successor to Master of Fist of Nose Hair is Bo-BoBo and Totodile.

Gunkan: NO! I could've squeezed those silly oranges to a pulp!

Beauty: You never got a really good chance, I don't think that's FAI-AI-AI-AI-AIR!

Ninetales: Yeah!

Gunkan: That's the story of my life. Even as a kid, no matter how hard I trained, Master Juice never acknowledged me!

Charizard: Yeah!

Young Bo-bobo: Hey, Master Juice, you're not fresh squeezed.

Master Juice: Well, Mother always said "Concentrate!"

Beauty: (about Master Juice) Wait a sec! How can a can of juice be a TEACHER-ER-ER-ER?!

Ninetales: It doesn't make sense!

Narrator: When the day arrived to choose the seventh nose hair heir, Bo-BoBo, Tata, Croconaw, and Captain Battleship and Charizard were the only ones there. No one else could compare.

Bo-bobo: Super Snot-For-You: Nose Hair Alley! Who's the Best in the world?! (attacks Gunkan with his nose hairs, with full force) HAH!

Croconaw: You are, Bo-bobo!

Gunkan: (as he is attacked) AHHHH! (after the attack) You still don't get it, Bo-bobo. For me, this match isn't about deciding who's the greatest nose hair fist in the world, it's about you respecting me, as a worthy opponent.

Narrator: Bo-bobo, Tata, and Croconaw decided to give his buddy a time out. The poor guy looked pooped.

Gunkan: I don't want your pity!

Charizard: Yeah! We're the best!

Bo-BoBo: I'm on pause. I don't like to see my best buddy this way.

Croconaw: It's such a shame!

Gunkan: (crying) Bo-BoBo.

Charizard: (crying) Croconaw.

Narrator: But just then, his pause button released.

Bo-BoBo: (cries, attacking Gunkan and Charizard) I can't stand seeing a grown man cry. It just rips my heart out!

Narrator: (crying) That's the most touching thing I've ever heard.

Haruko: (sighs) Pathetic.

Narrator: It's not!

Beauty: What?! That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Bring on the new guy right away!

Narrator: Actually, I've been a little wigged out by the piranhas and their spooky trainer Katsu being turned into stone, so I'm all that anxious to find out what this new dude's gonna do next, even if he does have great hair. Couldn't we hold off a few more episodes before we bring on... Well, the producers are shaking their heads no. They say his contract starts today. If we're paying him, he's working.

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Haruko: Chapter 22...

Yoko: Hatenko, the Key Master!

(On a clifftop, Hatenko, Klefki, Shu, and Nephrite overlooks the forest)

Hatenko: (thinking) No trace of anyone for miles around, but I'll bet you're in there, somewhere, Bo-bobo and Totodile.

Shu: Have we find them yet?!

Hatenko: Not yet.

Nephrite: (sighs)

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Croconaw: (offscreen) I'm here, we're all here.~dachi. (camera slowly reveals Bo-bobo, Tata, and Croconaw dressed up as a mother bird, with baby birds chirping) No, over here.~dachi. Not over there, over here.~dachi. Can't you hear?~dachi? I'M RIGHT OVER HERE!~DACHI! (Don Patch and FarFetch'd readies his gun, aimed at Bo-bobo, Tata, and Croconaw) No!~dachi! Please, don't hurt my birdies.~dachi. (the baby birds chirp) Have mercy on them, I'm beggin!~dachi!

Don Patch: Save your breath, Big Mama. Buh-bye, birdy.

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Croconaw: No! (Don Patch and FarFetch'd fires his ray gun at Bo-bobo, Tata, and Croconaw who falls out of the tree)

Heppokomaru: That was some fall. Was it a stunt double?

Absol: No idea.

Bo-bobo: My poor chicks. I must go and give them a flying lesson! (The baby chicks chirp) Mama misses you babies. I'll find a way home!

Tata and Croconaw: Yeah!~dachi!

Beauty: Don't give up, she'll be back. (realizes) Yikes, I almost forgot; this isn't real, it's a sketch!

Heppokomaru: Ohh...

Absol: Ridiculous!

Kitty: Can we stop goofing around and get back on our journey?! Please?!

Don Patch: Cut! Bring up the lights! (the lights turn on, the birds still chirp) Quiet, everyone, please. NO BIRDS CHIRPING ON MY SCREENTIME! I'M JUDGING A CONTEST, I NEED YOUR ATTENTION!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kim: A contest?!

Perry: What kind of contest?!

FarFetch'd: It's the fan letter contest!

Snake: Uh... fan letter contest?

Ekans: What's that?

Siera: I never heard of that before.

Erika: Me, either.

Don Patch: Here's some bags of fanmail letters!

FarFetch'd: We have to give it to you!

Don Patch: And whoever has the most letters...

Together: Wins!

Rias: That's pretty easy enough.

Marcargo: Yeah!

Zelda: That seems ridiculous.

Gardevoir: Yeah. I think we should start going.

Don Patch: Too late!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Me and FarFetch'd are gonna send out the letters!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd hand out each letter.

FarFetch'd: We're finally done! (panting)

Don Patch: And the winner is...

Together: Rias!

Don Patch: Rias?! What?! I haven't recieved any letters to us!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Even Beauty get some letters!

Don Patch: (as girl) How dare you get more letters than me!

FarFetch'd: (as girl) Did you cheated?!

Beauty: I did no such thing!

Gasser: Quit it!

Don Patch: (normal) Hey! What are you three here?!

FarFetch'd: (normal) Shouldn't you three stay in Puppu City since it was saved?!

Gasser: We need to get stronger to defeat the Chrome Dome Empire.

Absol: That's our task.

Don Patch: (crying) That's the most beautiful thing I ever heard.

FarFetch'd: (crying) Yeah.

Rias: Let me check. (checks on bag) Wait a minute. You do have one letter.

FarFetch'd: What?! Yahoo!

Don Patch: We hit the jackpot! (reads letter) FarFetch'd, we need to go to this persons' house and give him the prize.

FarFetch'd: Right! Hop on!

Don Patch: (rides on FarFetch'd) Let's go!

FarFetch'd: Okay! (flies)

Beauty: Where are you going?!

Don Patch: Going to that persons' house and give him his prize!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Together: We'll see you soon!

Beauty: That's all, folks!

Bo-bobo: The prizes are cheap anyway!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zelda: What's that?!

Gardevoir: A bobsled?!

Bob 1: That's right!

Bob 2: We're waiting for someone.

Saki: But, what are they're names?!

Bob 3: They both name Bob.

Everyone: Huh?

Yoko: (thinking) It's a Hair Hunter!

Quilava: (thinking) Yeah!

Bob 3: We're the best bobsled trio ever.

Beauty: You are?

Bob 1: Yeah.

Bob 2: But, could you just push this thing?

Hatenko: Bo-bobo!

Klefki: Totodile!

Bo-bobo: Huh?!

Croconaw: Who says that?!

Hatenko: (appears) Me.

Zelda: Who are you?

Gardevoir: Speak, now!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hatenko: I mean no harm.

Klefki: Yeah.

Shu: Kluke! Bouquet! Zola!

Kluke: (gasps) Shu?!

Garnet: Nephrite?!

Nephrite: Hey~wan!

Zelda: You know them?

Kluke: Yeah! They're from my world!

Shu: You see, he helps me find you guys!

Rias: Really? Impressive.

Hatenko: Thank you.

Bo-bobo and Croconaw: Who are you?

Hatenko: Bo-bobo, you have to remember us. I'll tell you. I'm Hatenko, resident of the Hair Kingdom.

Klefki: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Himari: You're also resident of the Hair Kingdo?

Hatenko: Yes.

Sanji: Hm! You may be handsome! But, you're not gonna take my place! Got it?!

Hatenko: (sighs)

Klefki: Pathetic.

Bo-bobo: It doesn't ring any bells!

Hatenko: What?!

Klefki: You have to remember us!

Hatenko: It's impossible!

Croconaw: Sorry!

Haruko: (sighs) I'm bored.

Monferno: Yeah!

Bob 3: (laughs) You fell into our trap! (charges)

Hatenko: Let me handle this! Fist of the Key!

Everyone: Fist of the Key?!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Fist of the Key? That should be some type of move that the user can use keys.

Hatenko: LOCK!

Bob 3: What?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bob 3: Huh?! I can't move!

Finn: Awesome!

Jake: Yeah!

Hatenko: Klefki. Do your thing.

Klefki: Right. Fairy Wind! (blows Bob away)

Mordecai: Dude... That was...

Rigby: Amazing!

Hatenko: Yeah.

Klefki: We do this all the time.

AppleJack: Mm-hm! I see!

Hatenko: Huh?!

Beauty: What happened to you?!

Don Patch: Well, the guy fought because he refused to accept our prize.

FarFetch'd: Yeah! He was so rude!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hatenko: It's...

Don Patch: Huh?!

Hatenko and Klefki: (crying) It's the Don!

Beauty and Gasser: Did he just say the Don?!

Zelda: So, they have some kind of connection?

Gardevoir: That could be the possibility, your highness.

Hatenko: Well, I'll tell you what happened. We were at the dessert, collapsed on the floor. The Kopatch found me and carry us to Don Patch and FarFetch'd. When I saw them, they were so relaxed. I stayed there from now on.

Klefki: So, we still are loyal to the Don.

Don Patch: (whimpers)

Hatenko: What's wrong?

Klefki: We're not going to hurt you.

Haruko: (sighs) This is ridiculous.

Monferno: I want to go.

Don Patch: Don't...

FarFetch'd: Go...

Don Patch: Near...

FarFetch'd: Me...

Together: Don't come closer!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hatenko and Klefki: (crying) That's the Don!

Everyone: What?!

Zelda: I don't get it!

Gardevoir: Me either.

Hatenko: Huh?

Everyone: Hm?

Haruko: Something wrong? Is the sky falling?

Monferno: Hide!

Hatenko: No, look!

Everyone: (looks up)

Haruko: What was that?!

Hatenko: The bad guys. (runs)

Everyone: Wait!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Up in the sky, there's Goku (Dragon Ball Z), Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z), and Lum Invader (Those Obnoxious Invaders). Goku (孫 悟空, Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット, Kakarotto), is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries created by Akira Toriyama. He is the adoptive grandson of Grandpa Gohan, the husband of Chi-Chi, the father of Gohan and Goten, the grandfather of Pan, and later the great-great-grandfather of Goku Jr. Cheerful, courageous and also quite naive, Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it. However, an accident alters his memory, causing him to grow up pure-hearted and later become Earth's greatest defender, as well as the informal leader of the Z Fighters.[11] Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace.[15] Goku is known for his cheerful, energetic personality and his love of competition; specifically sport fighting and eating. He will eat anything.[3] He has remarkable intuition at seeing the good in others in spite of their actions, though his capacity for forgiving his enemies has occasionally been criticized as excessive; Goku, for the most part, only fights to win, and spares his enemies after defeating them only for them to attack him when his back is turned.[21][22] His staggering power is simultaneously reined in and enhanced by his fierce loyalty and morality. Goku can also be very blunt, and not afraid to express his opinion in a discussion, such as when he questioned Krillin's marriage to Android 18. Despite his kind-hearted nature, Goku can feel incredible anger in cases of extreme turmoil, such as the death of a close friend/relative, or when someone murders many innocents needlessly. He has a simple, practical view of the world and is somewhat naive to the world around him. Because of this, many characters incorrectly assume him to be somewhat stupid, although once he has a basic understanding of things, he learns very quickly. His most remarkable ability is his will to succeed, his tenacity and persistence. He is always determined to push himself beyond his limitations, and never give up even when the odds are stacked against him.[22] Goku is pure of heart, possessing no negative feelings or thoughts. He is also portrayed to be very innocent as a child, because of growing up in Mount Paozu and not having met anyone other than his grandpa until he meets Bulma. During his childhood, a recurring gag early in the series is that he is incapable of telling the difference between a male and a female without physically touching them, which often gets him into trouble.[23] Notable of these occurrences are in the scene where he removes Bulma's panties while she slept and is horrified to discover that she had no testicles (which was also adapted in the movie Dragon Ball: The Path to Power),[24] and later when he first meets Chi-Chi and she pushes him off of the Flying Nimbus after he patted her genitals with his foot.[25] He eventually outgrew this once old enough to understand the difference. This trait was also referenced in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, where Android 18 attempted to fight Goku due to paranoia that Goku would touch her there, with Goku explaining that he knows better now. In addition, during his youth, he seemed to not understand the concept of pornography, as when Bulma discovered her father's secret stash of porn magazines with Goku nearby, Goku thought the girls were too poor to afford clothes, causing Bulma to angrily tell him that they were not poor.[26] It is often teased that Goku is scared of his wife's temper (as joked by Master Roshi upon Goku's refusal to come back to Earth after the Frieza Saga: "He's scared of the one thing that's stronger than a Super Saiyan- his wife!") Goku is shown to suffer from severe trypanophobia, or the fear of medical needles, but this only occurs in the anime.[27] He showed his fear for them twice in Dragon Ball Z, and three times during Dragon Ball GT. The first time was after his battle with Vegeta, and when he was taken to Wukong Hospital. The second time he showed his fear of needles was after the fight with Captain Ginyu on Namek, while he was on his way to recover in a Medical Machine. In Dragon Ball GT, it was shown when Goku, Pan, and Trunks brought an injured boy to planet Pital. The second time, during his first battle against Baby Vegeta, he was blasted into Sugoroku Space, where he witnessed a hologram of Chi-Chi that threw a gigantic needle at him. Lastly, Goku showed his fear after learning from Pan that the Four-Star Dragon Ball was coming out of his forehead, worrying that he would need a shot. During his fight with Oceanus Shenron, Goku states that he does not mind being nude in public. This fact is also supported before going for a swim to find a Dragon Ball on Gelbo, during which he takes off his clothes in front of Doma and his granddaughter Pan without hesitation or embarrassment. He also gets upset when Pan tells him to put his clothes back on, refusing to go swimming clothed. Goku enjoys finding strong opponents and fighting with them.[3] Even in combat, Goku is shown to not be invincible, as he has two major weaknesses. The first weakness is his tail; before he conditioned himself prior to the Tien Shinhan Saga, Goku lost all his power when someone grabbed his tail (a trait that all Saiyans share at birth).[28] The second is his unfathomable appetite;[29] not only does he eat at a rate that would be nearly impossible for a normal Human, but if he does not get any food, he becomes too weak to do almost anything. This weakness was never overcome, and almost got him killed against several enemies, like Tambourine and Nuova Shenron.[30] On the flipside, however, Goku's love for food has gotten him out of trouble several times; for example, in the Tournament Saga, when put to sleep by Jackie Chun, Bulma was able to save his match by screaming to him that dinner was ready, to which Goku immediately woke up to break the count.[31] Goku is one of the most powerful characters in the series, able to take on many powerful opponents and hold his own.

Buttercup (キンポウゲ - Kaoru) is the fighter of the Powerpuff Girls Z and is one of the main characters of The Powerpuff Girls Z. She originated from the show 'The Powerpuff Girls' which was adopted by Toei Animation. The original creator of the characters and the show is Craig McCracken. Her weapon is a hammer. Kaoru was the third member of The Powerpuff Girls Z. Her transformation is "Powered Buttercup" and uses a large hammer as a weapon. Buttercup has a strong dislike for skirts and other girly stuff. Like in the regular show, Buttercup is a tomboy, and is the most easily enraged girl of the three consuming that she suggested launching Princess Morbucks out of the solar system. She is famous for being the most athelic girl in school and is admired by many female students. She enjoys all kinds of sports and spends a great deal of time watching them on TV. It's shown she is mostly good at soccer. Buttercup's greatest fear is ghosts and haunted mansions. She's represented by stars. She also seems to be very cranky when she doesn't sleep which is shown in Sleepless in New Townsville, when she acted tougher and she suggested launching Sapphire into space and Princess Morbucks into Pluto.

His Pokemon partner is Aron, the Iron Armor Pokemon. Aron is a quadruped Pokémon with four stubby legs and a large round head. Its body is black with plates of gray armor covering its head, back, and legs. Throughout its body are small openings in the armor. There are six openings on its head, with the largest two being openings for its pale blue eyes, and one opening on either side of the spike on its back. A single, blunt spike protrudes from its back. Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. It uses this ore to make its body. Sometimes hunger will drive it to descend from the mountains to eat bridges and rails, which makes it a pest. It makes a new suit of armor after evolving, while its old discarded armor is salvaged for making iron products. With one all-out charge, it can demolish even a heavy dump truck. It lives on mountains.

Because of her exotic beauty, Lum has become extremely popular with the boys at Tomobiki High School. Despite this, she refutes all of their advances since she is devoted to Ataru.[1][2][4] Most of the time, she is very laid back, enjoying the quirks and perks of life on Earth. But she is quick to anger and responds with powerful electric discharges to anyone who enrages her, usually Ataru or any person who attacks or insults her "Darling". Once the threat passes, Lum reverts to her usual cheery attitude.[4] Lum is very intelligent, but very naive about life on earth, with a worldview comparable to that of a kindergartener.[4] She does not understand why the other boys at school feel that the philandering Ataru is not good enough for her, but she cares about their well-being. She has successfully adapted herself to life on Earth thanks to her technology.[2] She still struggles to keep her younger cousin Ten from wreaking havoc thanks to his own naiveté about human behavior. For the most part, however, people who look at her for the first time view her as a highly attractive schoolgirl, despite her obviously different appearance. She has the qualities of the ideal wife and daughter-in-law in Japanese society as she takes good care of her darling and she helps her "mother-in-law" with the housework whenever she is free. Lum is well-versed in the use of technology, and carries a variety of advanced gadgets from her society with her, with the stranger gadgets hidden in her bikini top.[2][4] But while her intentions in operating them are often noble, such as copying a notebook to help Ataru study for an exam, the results are rarely what Lum intends. This may be in part because she is naive regarding the customs of Earth, so she often misunderstands what people say. The best example of this is her innocent misinterpretation of Ataru's victory yell after he defeated her in tag. She believed it to be an instant marriage, rather than a proposal, or even just the celebratory shout it really was. She drinks Tabasco sauce as if it were water and the food she cooks is violently spicy.[4] It does not stop her from trying to prepare edible victuals, and she enjoys preparing food for Ataru, who angers her by refusing to consume it for fear of burning his tongue. Eating umeboshi causes her to get drunk and she dislikes garlic. Despite efforts from everybody she knows to convince her otherwise, her love for Ataru remains unchanged because he has consistently proven that he genuinely cares for her well-being in spite of his idiotic facade. These events have convinced Lum that Ataru is indeed the right man for her. However, while Ataru deeply cares for her, most of their friction stems from their clashing personalities: while Lum is naive and fundamentally innocent, she strives to act as the ideal, mature wife and daughter-in-law for Ataru and his family. On the other hand Ataru is more savvy and well-versed in Earth customs, but he insist to act as a carefree teen, making Lum doubt his commitment.

Her Pokemon partner is Elekid, the Electric Pokemon. Elekid is a yellow, round-bodied Pokémon with black stripes. Elekid's arms are bulky in proportion to its body, and it has three claws instead of fingers. It has two stripes on its arms, which wrap all the way around. There are two horns on top of its resemble the prongs of a plug, complete with holes in their sides. Elekid has a black lightning bolt marking on its chest. Two rows of stripes are near the marking, with the pattern continuing around its lower back. Its legs are black, and its feet are rounded and toeless. Elekid tends to play out in the middle of thunderstorms. By rotating its arms, it generates electricity. However, it tires easily and can only charge a small amount. A weak electrical charge travels between its horns as well. It lives in the grasslands.

Lum: (sighs) Can we take a break~uchi? I'm tired~uchi.

Elekid: Me, too.

Goku: We can't give up! They have two of the dragon balls!

Buttercup: (power form) And we have two! So, I really want plumbered that cat!

Aron: Yeah!

Goku: (laughs nervously) Right. Just a little bit longer. Okay?

Lum: (sighs) Okay~uchi. I hope darling is okay~uchi.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

_In Iguana Town... _

In Iguana Town, there's Jack (Samurai Jack), Naruto (Naruto), Kenshin Himura ( Rurouni Kenshin), Natsuki (Hyper Police), Ichigo (Bleach), Inuyasha (Inuyasha), and Aang (Avatar). Samurai Jack is the titular character and main protagonist of the cartoon Samurai Jack. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr and Jonathan Osser (young). Early in the series, Jack's face was depicted as long and rectangular; however, later in the show it became more like a square with a distinct eastern look. This was possibly done by the animators in order to create a greater resemblance to his father. Jack also has long jet black hair that he ties into a topknot similarly to a number of his people who have been shown living in an area that greatly resembled the Edo period of Japan; however, the culture was more similar to the Nara and Heian periods. Jack's clothing consists of a simple white kimono with a gray lining on the sleeves and outer edge of his clothes tied together with a white sash as well as a pair of wooden sandals, called geta, that were destroyed in one episode by a group of bikers; however, they were later replaced by a jet repairman called Tengu who also crafted the very same sandals for his family and this later proved to be a great asset in allowing Jack to defeat the biker gang. Jack strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. He often ends up sacrificing a chance to return to his own time in order to help someone else. However a running gag in the show is his inability or reluctance to understand the technology of the future, such as in one episode, Jack had attempted to escape Aku's fortress after rescuing two fairy like creatures by driving a hovercar, but he fails to operate it competently, claiming he prefers to walk.

Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is a shinobi from Konohagakure, the current incarnation of Asura, and the eponymous protagonist of the Naruto franchise. He became the third jinchūriki of Kurama on the day of his birth, a fate that caused him to be ostracised and neglected by most of Konoha throughout his childhood. After becoming a member of Team Kakashi, Naruto works hard to gain the village's respect and acknowledgement with the eventual dream of becoming Hokage. In the years that follow, Naruto becomes a capable ninja who is eventually regarded as a hero worthy of the Hokage title, both by the villagers and the shinobi world at large. Growing up with very few parental figures, Naruto is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. He would end sentences with "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ!) when excited or frustrated. He has a number of childish traits, such as being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen), being afraid of ghosts, and carries a chubby green-frog wallet which he calls "Gama-chan".[20] Naruto has a habit of giving people he meets nicknames or without appropriate honourifics, as shown when he offended the Second Hokage by not calling him "Lord Second" (二代目様, Nidaime-sama). He can be quite perverted, creating different forms of his Sexy Technique and once tried to sneak a peak in the women's bath when the opportunity presented itself.[21] Despite these quirks, Naruto is said to have a personality that brings people to him, inspiring friendship and loyalty from most of the people he meets through acts of genuine kindness and sincerity that could change a person's entire world view. For example, during the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto's kindness inspired loyalty from the tailed beasts, and when linked to the entire Shinobi Alliance through telepathy, he was able to reignite the demoralised armies' fighting spirit, choosing to continue fighting despite the losses he could receive as shinobi were meant to endure through hardships.[22][23] Years of isolation and scorn from the village made Naruto thirst for acknowledgement. He would pull pranks around the village just to get a response from anyone and his desire to be Hokage was in hopes of being someone that mattered. Naruto's time at the Falls of Truth revealed that a part of him hated the village for treating him as a pariah, only to turn to him after he saved them during the Invasion of Pain. This hatred allowed Kurama to manipulate Naruto in his rage, causing him to go on a rampage several times until Naruto confronted the problem and learned to let it go. As Naruto grew in his career as a ninja, his desire to be Hokage went from acknowledgement to a desire to help and protect the people close to him, which Tobi attributed to the Will of Fire.[24] Naruto developed his nindō of never going back on his word, putting himself through any lengths required to keeping his promise, as shown in his promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back after his defection from Konoha, despite Sakura herself having grown to see this as impossible due to Sasuke becoming a dangerous international criminal later on. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns through his body, as he is relatively naive, simple, and slow to understand principle or situations, often requiring an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him, something he has grown more willing to admit.[25] Naruto responds best to competition, using it as an additional drive learn new techniques, though he doesn't hesitate to ask if he needs it. However, despite his naiveness, Naruto can be quite observant picking up on things others miss and can retain information casually gathered through conversation.[26] In battle, Naruto has shown to be calm and collected most of the times, but he can get frustrated when he is unable to defeat his opponent. He can also be a quick thinker, making up strategies on the fly or inventive use of his techniques to catch his opponents off guard during the fight, though he can get overexcited and forget some concepts or weaknesses that he himself noted beforehand. The death of his master Jiraiya and the invasion of Pain caused a large world shift for Naruto. Grieving for Jiraiya, Naruto swore vengeance on Pain and left the village to learn senjutsu.[27] While training, Naruto read a copy of The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, which taught him that he was named after a hero from the book. Although further enraged by Pain's actions during the invasion, Naruto soon spoke with his father, who explained to him the cycle of hatred of the shinobi world. After finally listening to Nagato's story and the results of the cycle of hatred, Naruto vowed he would break the cycle and bring real peace to the world.[28] Despite this desire bringing him in direct opposition to Sasuke, Naruto continued down this path, resolving to end both the Fourth Shinobi World War and the cycle of hatred. Due to his friendly nature and his unique charisma, Naruto has built many relationships over the course of the series that have defined him and others, even tailed beasts and other jinchūriki. Many of these relationships started off antagonistic, but through his tenacity and empathy, they developed into deep and lasting friendships. As stated by Jiraiya, Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having Minato's blue eyes and blond, spiky hair.[29] From his mother, Naruto inherited the shape of both her eyes and face.[30] During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Dan Katō initially mistakes him for Nawaki due to their stark resemblance as well.[31] Naruto's most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the whisker marks on his face. Probably Naruto's most regularly mentioned trait before the second half of the series (which easily provoked him) was his short stature for his age.[32] After the time skip, he had a noticeably significant growth spurt which made him taller than his team-mate, Sakura.[33] In Part I, Naruto's outfit consisted of an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red Uzumaki swirl crest on the back, a large white collar, orange pants with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee (due to being right-handed), blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka after he graduated from the Academy. Naruto would usually wear a black T-shirt inside his tracksuit, but sometimes wore armour underneath his clothing.[34] During his early childhood, Naruto would usually wear a T-shirt (white, navy green or black) that had either an Uzumaki or fire symbol on the front, also wearing a pair of shorts. He also donned green goggles that he wore on his forehead sometimes. In Part II, Naruto's outfit undergoes modification after being worn to shreds during his training with Jiraiya.[35] The outfit retains the orange colour as well as the white (without the tassel) and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form fitting with the blue parts changed to black and the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. The forehead protector has also changed with Naruto moving the metal portion to a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals instead of blue. Naruto occasionally is seen wearing a navy green T-shirt with a fire symbol and white shorts on casual days or his off-duty days from missions. During his battle with Pain, Naruto briefly sported a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline and carried a large summoning scroll on his back. After meeting the spirit of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and receiving the Yang half of his power, Naruto obtained a light circle mark on his right palm. Initially, Naruto didn't display much talent in terms of being a shinobi. He was dead-last in the Academy, struggled with basic ninjutsu and had failed to graduate three times. In fact, while he could not produce a proper Clone Technique, he was able to create the Sexy Technique; an inventive but entirely useless diversionary technique. However, what Naruto lacked in talent, he made up for in sheer willpower and perseverance, pushing past this stumbling block to learn very difficult and complex techniques as a late bloomer, earning his graduation by mastering the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. Naruto's rapid growth during Part I enabled him to fight on par with noteworthy prodigies such as Sasuke Uchiha, as well as master several high-level techniques, usually within the allotted time frame. Several highly skilled shinobi, including the legendary Sannin, have noted Naruto's great potential.[36] After his training with Jiraiya for two-and-a-half years and despite still officially a genin, Naruto has improved his abilities to match the S-rank members of Akatsuki. Upon defeating their strongest member and leader Pain, Konoha villagers now believe that Naruto is worthy of earning the Hokage title.[37] By the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto's presence on the battlefield became much like his father's; with his unique skill set, he could dramatically change the outcome of the battle even against several Kage-level shinobi.[38][39][40] After receiving the Six Paths Chakra, he had shown capable of overwhelming the Ten-Tails jinchūriki, Madara Uchiha, and even Kaguya Ōtsutsuki on separate occasions.[41][42] By war's end, Naruto has been acknowledged by others to have surpassed all of the previous Hokage.[43]

Himura Kenshin (緋村 剣心?), known as Kenshin Himura in the English-language anime dubs,[5] is a fictional character and main protagonist of the Rurouni Kenshin manga created by Nobuhiro Watsuki. When creating Kenshin, Watsuki designed him to be the physical opposite of Hiko Seijūrō, a character that appears in Watsuki's first one-shot manga, "Crescent Moon in the Warring States"; a character with the same name appears in Rurouni Kenshin as Kenshin's swordsmanship teacher. Kenshin's story is set in a fictional version of Japan during the Meiji period. Kenshin is a former legendary assassin known as "Hitokiri Battōsai" (人斬り抜刀斎?)[note 1] (rendered as Battousai the Manslayer in the Media Blasters English anime dub,[5] as Battousai: The Slasher in the Sony English dub,[8] and as The Unsheather on the Japanese kanzenban covers), more properly named Himura Battōsai (緋村抜刀斎?). At the end of the Bakumatsu, he becomes a wandering samurai, now wielding a sakabatō (逆刃刀?, lit. "reverse-blade sword"), a katana that has the cutting edge on the inwardly curved side of the sword, thus being nearly incapable of killing. Kenshin wanders the countryside of Japan offering protection and aid to those in need, as atonement for the murders he once committed as an assassin. In Tokyo, he meets a young woman named Kamiya Kaoru, who invites him to live in her dojo despite learning about Kenshin's past. Throughout the series, Kenshin begins to establish lifelong relationships with many people, including ex-enemies, while dealing with his fair share of enemies, new and old. Through these encounters and relationships, Kenshin begins to find true atonement for his past enabling him to fully conquer his "Battōsai" nature. Kenshin's character was well received by fans, with his holding the top spot in all reader popularity polls for the series. Critics of the series praised his personality, though some complained about his development during the original video animation (OVA) series, which differs from the manga. A variety of collectibles based around Kenshin have been created, including figurines, key chains, plushies, and replicas of his sakabatō sword. Himura Kenshin (real name Shinta) was born on June 20, 1849.[4] As a former legendary assassin, Kenshin is an extremely powerful swordsman with virtually unmatched skills. Kenshin practices the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū (飛天御剣流?, lit. "Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style"), a fictional ancient sword art which can be based on Battōjutsu, that enables him to exercise superhuman speed and reflexes, study and predict his opponent's movements in battle, as well as perform many powerful sword techniques.[22] Most of his techniques were originally intended to be lethal, but Kenshin has since modified his usage of such techniques in accordance with his vow never to kill. To this end, he fights using his sakabatō (A reversed-edge sword).[22]

Natsuki is a 17-year-old half-human/half-nekomata. She is the daughter of a human father and a nekomata mother. Natsuki is very sweet and kind to everyone and always eager to help protect the weak and uphold the law. Her personality is very feline; she will eat cat food, grooms herself like a cat, play with string and other moving objects (including Sakura's tails), and her favorite drink is catnip-milk, which has an alcoholic affect on her. Batanen hired her to join Police Company when he saw her ability to create electrical shocks being put to good use, while she was inadvertently taken hostage by a criminal he was chasing, then proceeded to fry him to a crisp. However, this is also her major problem, since Natsuki is so young, she still has trouble controlling her powers and has been known to spark at random when frightened, frying everything within several meters of her. She is also a dangerously bad shot with a gun and has shot her allies at least twice by accident, thus she only uses a short dagger as her melee weapon of choice. When angry or scared, her tail temporarily splits in two. She prides herself on owning an orihalcon blade, and is in control of two "parasites", which is unusual for the setting; even having one is considered to be powerful. As of volume nine, it has been revealed that she is the daughter of the Ancient Egyptian goddess Bast.

Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎 一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Human who has Shinigami powers. He is also a Substitute Shinigami. Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo's most distinguishing feature is his spiky orange hair, a trait he has been ridiculed about for years on end. He is a fairly tall, lean-built young man with peach skin and brown eyes. He likes to wear tight clothes.[6] He has a tendency to wear shirts patterned with the number 15 because his name is a homonym for the number.[7] Since becoming a Shinigami, he has become noticeably more muscular, as noted by his sister Karin.[8] When in his spiritual form, Ichigo wears the standard Shinigami attire, with the addition of a strap across his chest. Initially, it was a thick brown belt to hold his Zanpakutō sheath, but it later became a red rosary-like strap.[9] It is shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom.[10] Ichigo's appearance has caused several people, including Jūshirō Ukitake, to note a similarity to Kaien Shiba, the former lieutenant of the 13th Division.[11] After training in the Dangai, Ichigo's hair grows considerably, and he is noticeably taller, as stated by his friends.[12] After Ichigo loses his Shinigami powers, his appearance reverts to the way it was before his Dangai training.[13] As a teenager, Ichigo is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive.[23][24] Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image.[25] He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together.[26] His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. He coldly refers to his teachers as "instructors".[27] He is genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others, promising to bring a Plus flowers[28] and a toy plane,[29] or soothing others when they become upset.[30] Ichigo is a capable student, ranked 23rd in his year at school, who studies regularly and does not neglect his schoolwork.[31] He works as hard as he does to overcome the misconceptions many have about him based on his hair color and fighting.[32] Ichigo hates fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics, and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see.[33] He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names.[34][35][36] Ichigo becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women, a fact both Yoruichi Shihōin and Rangiku Matsumoto have teased him for.[37][38][39] Ichigo is often disrespectful when talking to those older than himself, calling Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto "gramps" and referring to several of the Shinigami captains by their given names without using honorifics.[40][41][42][43][44]

Inuyasha (犬夜叉, "Dog Forest Spirit") was an inu hanyō, son of the Inu no Taishō and human Izayoi. He was pinned to a sacred tree by a sacred sealing arrow shot by the priestess Kikyō after he attempted to steal the Shikon no Tama. Kagome Higurashi released him from the seal fifty years later, but soon after, she accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama. They reluctantly agreed to work together to recover all of the fragments that had scattered across Feudal Japan. Even when his life is in danger, he refuses to back down. Enemies are taken aback by his unorthodox fighting style and he achieves victories greater than his abilities would suggest. Inuyasha is driven by a fierce, persistent determination to win and his guts in battle have proven to work in his favor. However, his volatile emotions often turn into childish behavior and becomes tiresome to his friends. Inuyasha himself cannot control his tumultuous soul. Even if seriously wounded, the moment he detects the presence of those he must protect at all costs he would completely forget the pain. The overflow of his emotions goes beyond his body's limits. This is especially true when Kagome is involved. Inuyasha is incredibly hotheaded and easy to upset, often striking out with his fists toward the source of his annoyance. He was even occasionally seen striking little kids if they bothered him, which is often the case with Shippō. He is impatient by nature and can be very prideful, having much difficulty to admit he was wrong about something. The fact that Inuyasha loses his demon power on the night of the new moon is kept a secret. It is Inuyasha's policy, having lived through a cruel past, to believe he might be killed if he relaxes or lets his guard down. However, since meeting Kagome and gaining friends who know of his secret, he opened his heart and forged bonds that allow him to entrust his life to others. Even with his friends beside him however, there is a certain anxiety inside of him that never disappeared and they quietly accepted this. However, despite how cynical and anti-social he outwardly behaves, the sides of himself that he reveals in casual moments exposes his good inner nature. He cannot hide his true feelings. Although his friends describe him as "easily deceived and honest to a fault" and "unable to understand the subtleties of the human spirit," his personality is difficult to dislike. Inuyasha is extremely susceptible to spells and trickery, and has a blunt, almost brutal honesty about most things, which is why he often seems to be rude and disrespectful to others. Such as he blatantly told Kagome her food is horrible when she made it all for him to impress. This is mostly due to the fact that, having been ostracized from both human and demonic communities, he had little experience in how to properly react in social situations. Despite his tough and insensitive exterior, he truly cares about his friends who are as good as family to him, for each of them, in their own way, saved him from his loneliness. He hates those that kill for fun and gladly rescues people in torment. He has realized that all life is equally important. He has a strong distaste for people who ostracize others for just being different, which he likens to his own lonely, miserable childhood. Inuyasha has long silver hair, golden eyes, and claws on his fingers. His dog ears feel like "five uncooked Chinese dumpling shells atop one another." His nose, despite appearing normal, is always damp unless he gets a cold, in which case it dries out.[6] Inuyasha's signature red garment is the Robe of the Fire-Rat, which is made of Fire-rat fur. It is a tough armor and has regenerative properties. It also loses some of its power when Inuyasha is mere mortal.[7]

Avatar Aang was a male Air Nomad born in 12 BG and the Avatar during the century-long conflict known as the Hundred Year War. His immediate predecessor was Avatar Roku,[6] and his immediate successor is Avatar Korra. As the Avatar of his time, he was the only person capable of using all four bending arts: airbending, waterbending, earthbending, and firebending. He was also one of a select few Avatars, and one of the first in many cycles[7] to learn the ancient art of energybending, and the first Avatar known to have actively used the technique. hortly before the beginning of the Hundred Year War, Aang was frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years; he later emerged, still biologically twelve years old, into a world engulfed by war.[8] During his absence, the Fire Nation had waged war upon the other nations and managed to completely wipe out the pacifistic Air Nomads. It fell to Aang, the last airbender and the Avatar, to end the War by mastering the other three elements and defeating Fire Lord Ozai. He remained a kind and goofy kid at heart throughout his year-long struggle, despite the overwhelming loss of his people and the heavy burdens he was forced to bear. After his victory over the Phoenix King, Aang began a romantic relationship with his close friend, Katara.[9] The couple eventually married and raised a family of three children: Bumi, a nonbender who became an airbender later in life, Kya, a waterbender, and the youngest, Tenzin, an airbender. Aang was fun-loving, somewhat naive, and adventurous with a sense of humor. He possessed a deep respect for life and freedom, refused to eat meat and was often reluctant to fight in his younger years.[7] He craved the stimulation of new people and places. His frequent off-course detours frustrated both allies and pursuers alike. He typically wished to forget his duties as the Avatar and would long for the normality that others possessed.[68] Yet Aang had always prided himself on a complex social network of friends extending over all four nations, and war did not stand in his way. In addition, he looked forward to playing with all the exotic fauna in each place he visited.[22] Whether it was otter penguins,[8] hopping llamas, hog monkeys, or giant koi fish,[68] no fit animal Aang saw went un-ridden. Within this carefree exterior, however, Aang hid a great deal of guilt and a heavy mental burden in his duties as Avatar. As the reluctant hero, he wished he had been there to help his people a century earlier.[1] This initially caused him to conceal his true identity from friends,[22] and he still had a tendency to slack off in his studies of the bending arts, even though he naturally excelled at them.[1][69] He also tended to become distressed when he saw destruction caused by the Hundred Year War, believing that as the Avatar, it was his job to prevent such events from happening.[24] Eventually, Aang decided to stop dwelling on the past;[11] however, on several occasions, his desire to end the War caused him to take desperate action such as attempting to induce the Avatar State[28] or facing Fire Lord Ozai before he had fully mastered the elements.[47][70]

His Pokemon partner is Linoone, the Rushing Pokemon. Linoone is a slender-bodied quadruped Pokémon. It has sharp, elongated claws and small pointed teeth. It has white fur with brown stripes with one long stripe stretching the length of the body and ending at an arrowhead right above its eyes. It has small, tuft-like ears and blue eyes. Linoone can run up to 60 mph, but has to stop before it can make a turn. It often fails to catch prey due to only being able to run in a straight line. When it sees prey underwater in ponds, it leaps in and uses its sharp claws to catch the prey. As shown in the anime, Linoone has an attraction to anything round, and will grab any orb-shaped object it sees if given the chance. It often carries a snatched object in its expandable cheek pouches and deposits it in any of a number of secret stashes it keep on its territory. Linoone tends to live in grasslands.

Naruto: Whoever did this, is going to give them a butt-whooping!

Jack: Calm down, Naruto. We'll investigate.

Ichigo: Investigate? Investigate my sword! We have no time for this crap!

Jack: Please. You must understand that there's no rush.

Aang: I agreed with Jack!

Linoone: We need to relax and see if any bad guys are here.

Natsuki: Okay! I'm ready for some huge fight!

Inuyasha: Me, too! I need to find Kagome!

Kenshin: Let's go.

Everyone: Right! (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goku: Wow! Look at this place!

Buttercup: (normal) Is this where that cat is?!

Aron: It looks like peoples' hair are cut off.

Lum: Who could've do such a thing~uchi?

Goku: The ones who has the Dragon Balls!

Buttercup: Than, let's plumber them!

Aron: Bit by bit!

Lum: They're scary~uchi!

Elekid: Hm!

Lum: Something wrong~uchi?

Elekid: Do you hear that?

Goku: Huh? I heard that!

Buttercup: Me, too! Where's it coming from?!

Haruko and Monferno: Watch out! Bikers coming through!

Everyone: (screams) (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Haruko: Oops! I did it again.

Buttercup: What the heck were you doing?!

Aron: You could've killed you!

Monferno: Sorry!

Haruko: Yeah!

Buttercup: (growls)

Haruko: (laughs) Anyway, I'm Haruko!

Monferno: And I'm Monferno!

Together: We're... the Cool Team!

Buttercup: Cool Team?! Stop your foolishness!

Goku: Sorry! I'm Goku. That's Buttercup and Aron!

Lum: And I'm Lum!

Elekid: Don't forget about me, Elekid!

Haruko: Nice to meet all of you!

Goku: So, you didn't do this?

Haruko: No way!

Monferno: We never did this! Are you blaming us?!

Goku: N-No! I'm asking! Asking! Honest!

Haruko: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zelda: Haruko!

Gardevoir: Monferno!

Monferno: Yo!

Zelda: You really made us worried!

Gardevoir: You need to be patient and wait for us!

Haruko: Sorry.

Snake: (sighs) This is ridiculous.

Ekans: Huh? Look at this place.

Ninetales: It's a disaster!

Beauty: Who did this?!

Goku: Well, we were following a purple cat and his team.

Buttercup: So, it has to that way!

Bo-bobo: Okay! But, who are you?!

Goku: I'm Goku. This is Buttercup, Aron, Lum, and Elekid!

Everyone: Hi!~uchi!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kitty Poo: (sighs) This is boring. Huh?

Hair Hunter: We have a prisoner! Is he what you were looking for?!

Kitty Poo: Hm... (looks at picture) No.

Spray Can: Ah... Thank goodness!

Kitty Poo: Take him away.

Spray Can: What?! No! No! Let me go! Please! I'm begging!

Kitty Poo: (sighs)

Lemon Fizz: What's wrong?

Kitty Poo: It's just that I don't know why Baldy Bald the 4th give me this?! (takes out Element of Kindness) It just like a piece of garbage! It's junk! It's worthless!

Chocolate Munchie: It's really powerful!

Kitty Poo: How can this be powerful?! Let me release Watchdog!

Watchdog: Watchdog!

Watchog is an upright, meerkat-like Pokémon with large cheeks and a single, pointed incisor sticking out of its mouth. It is mainly reddish brown with beige cheeks and neck. There is yellow striping on its chest and tail. Its hands, feet and tail tip are white. Its red eyes have small black pupils and a yellow stripe. Black markings accentuate the eyes at their outer ends. Its tail is almost exclusively depicted standing up straight, although it can also be kept in a relaxed position.[1] There are luminescent compounds in Watchog's body that allow its stripes and eyes to glow. It uses this ability to threaten predators. Its cheeks can hold a large amount of seeds, which it collects and spits at its opponents. Watchog possess night vision and can view its surroundings in the darkness. He is known as the Watching Pokemon and it is Kitty Poo's Pokemon partner.

Watchdog: Do you need something?

Kitty Poo: Nothing. Huh? What the...?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Inuyasha: You three must be the ones to hurt these people!

Kitty Poo: What?!

Lemon Fizz: We didn't do anything!

Chocolate Munchie: You can't blame us!

Jack: They're lying.

Lemon Fizz: We're not lying!

Chocolate Munchie: We never lie!

Naruto: Oh, really?!

Aang: I know you have to do something about this!

Kenshin: We can tell by your faces! Tell the truth!

Kitty Poo: Never!

Watchdog: Prepare to battle!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Erika: Where's Don Patch?!

Lopunny: He was with us before.

Hatenko and FarFetch'd: Maybe you should look up.

Everyone: Look up? (looks up) Huh? Wha?!

Marceline: (wearing hat) (singing) Why is Don Patch pretending to be a sun? It doesn't make sense. I need some rest now.

Don Patch: (sighs) Peace and serenity. Those words always makes me feel calm everyday. I love it.

Hatenko: That's the Don, alright.

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Don Patch: Uh-oh. What's happening?

Hatenko: Something wrong?

Don Patch: Huh?! It's night?

Bo-bobo: You know, I love the night even more than the sun.

Croconaw: Me, too.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: (screams)

Yoko: Don Patch!

Don Patch: (grunts) I'm the birdie!

Narrator: That's right! They're playing Tennis!

Lum: Wow~uchi! They must be pros~uchi!

Elekid: Looks like it!

Lopunny: (sighs) I'm tired.

King: Me, too.

Gardevoir: We'll get some rest soon. Just wait a little longer.

Lopunny: Okay.

Kitty Poo: (hit) Ow. Who did that?!

Everyone: Huh?!

Naruto: He's yelling at the tennis players?

Aang: Weird.

Linoone: This is ridiculous.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kitty Poo: Alright! Which one of you hit me with a tennis ball?!

Watchdog: C'mon! Speak up!

Kitty Poo: There's nothing to hide! Tell me! Right now!

Chocolate Munchie: Please, boss! Have a chocolate bar to lower your anger.

Kitty Poo: Alright. Mm! I love chocolate! (sniffs) This one smell bad. Like old kitty litter. (throws)

Kenshin: (sighs)

Kitty Poo: Huh?! That's Bo-bobo, right?

Bo-bobo: (girl) Did you get my fish?!

Don Patch: I'm sorry! There's a terrible mistake!

Bo-bobo: (girl) Give it back!

Don Patch: I'll give you back on Christmas!

Bo-bobo: (girl) No! (hits Don Patch)

Don Patch: Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Please stop!

Naruto: That's Bo-bobo?

Kenshin: He's alot crazier in person.

Aang: I could tell.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kitty Poo: I'm Kitty Poo, second member of the Big Four. I'm so glad that you come.

Goku: Where's the Dragonballs?!

Kitty Poo: Oh, right. Actually, I only had one and I don't need. (throws Dragonball)

Goku: Huh?!

Kitty Poo: And you can have this necklace. (throws Element of Kindness)

Fluttershy: Huh? Why are you giving me the Element of Kindness?

Kitty Poo: Because it looks worthless.

Fluttershy: Oh.

Kitty Poo: Anyway, I'm here to defeat you and your friends.

Lemon Fizz: Huh? (ripes letter)

Don Patch: (screams)

Kitty Poo: As member of the Big Four, me and my partner, Watchdog, will bring honor to Czar Baldy Bald the 4th.

Watchdog: Right! Prepare to be defeated by us!

Haruko: This is what I'm talking about!

Monferno: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jack: Bo-bobo.

Bo-bobo: Huh?

Croconaw: More of them?

Jack: Sorry about this interuption, but we'll help you defeat Kitty Poo.

Naruto: Yeah! I'm so pump up!

Bo-bobo: Alright.

Kitty Poo: The more, the merrier!

Misaki: Primeape, use Karate Chop!

Primeape: Karate Chop!

Kitty Poo: Use Illuminate!

Watchdog: Illuminate!

Primeape: (screams) I can't see! I can't see!

Watchdog: (laughs) That's my special move!

Aang: I'll handle this! Linoone, use Sandattack! Than use Headbutt!

Linoone: Sandattack! Sandattack! Sandattack!

Watchdog: (screams) My eyes!

Kitty Poo: (growls)

Linoone: Headbutt!

Watchdog: (screams)

Naruto: Good job, Aang!

Aang: Thanks!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zelda: Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf!

Gardevoir: Magical Leaf!

Lemon Fizz: (dodges)

Gardevoir: What?!

Lemon Fizz: You can't attack me.

Gardevoir: (growls)

Zelda: Moonblast!

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Lemon Fizz: (dodges)

Lum: She's fast~uchi.

Buttercup: But not fast enough. Buttercup! (transform into Powerpuff)

Dudley and Kitty: (laughs uncontrollably) That's the most ridiculous thing ever!

Buttercup: Stop laughing! Or I hit you with my hammer!

Kitty: Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Buttercup: Power Hammer!

Lemon Fizz: Woah!

Buttercup: Come back here!

Lemon Fizz: You can't hit a girl!

Buttercup: Yes I can! Power Hammer!

Lemon Fizz: He has some incredible energy.

Gasser: (panting) (thinking) These guys has some incredible presence. It's making me having trouble breathing.

Beauty: Gas-can, what's wrong?

Gasser: (panting) Nothing. I'm fine.

Beauty: Are you sure? You look like that you're having trouble breathing.

Gasser: It's because these guys has a powerful presence.

Beauty: Okay. Maybe you should lie down.

Gasser: No. No. I'm fine. Really.

Beauty: Okay.

Gasser: (thinking) Beauty's so worried about me. I really don't want her to see me like this.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lum: Elekid, use Thunderbolt~uchi!

Elekid: Thunderbolt!

Chocolate Munchie: Ow! That hurts!

Kitty Poo: Hm! You're tougher than I thought!

Watchdog: But, when we combine our powers, we're unstoppable!

Kitty Poo: Right.

Hatenko: We have to do something.

Klefki: But, what?

Don Patch: Let me handle this.

Lemon Fizz: Alright! Try to attack me!

Don Patch: (screams) (punches Lemon Fizz)

Lemon Fizz: No fair! You hit a girl!

Beauty and Yoko: Woah, that's cool.

Hatenko and Klefki: Awesome job! That's the Don!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chocolate Munchie: You'll pay for this!

FarFetch'd: Brave Bird!

Chocolate Munchie: (screams) (passed out)

Kitty Poo: You're good.

Watchdog: But, not good enough.

Together: (screams) (charges)

Don Patch: (punches Kitty Poo)

Kitty Poo and Watchdog: That's a punch! (passed out)

Yoko: You're awesome!

Siera and Lala: Amazing!

Lum: That's incredible~uchi!

Elekid: Yeah!

Hatenko: That's the Don! I'm so proud!

Narrator: They have defeat Kitty Poo and his comrades. What else happened to this journey?

Haruko: No idea.

Preview

Haruko: (sighs)

Bo-bobo: Why are you here for?

Hatenko: Huh?! I forgot the line!

Croconaw: You fail!

Narrator: All I can say is a mansion full of suprises. Stay tuned.

Haruko and Monferno: Bye!

Narrator: Hey!

_Chapter Ends... _


	23. Big Mansion with Big Weddings

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 23: Big Mansion with Big Weddings

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Croconaw's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, and Lopunny

New Additions:

Hatenko, Klefki, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, and Linoone

Recap

Narrator: Today's star witless witness is telling her side of the story. Talk about a trial by error.

Haruko: Yeah!

Bo-BoBo: (blurred-out face; high-pitched voice) That horrible man was chasing me everywhere. Running behind my car no matter where I drove. It was only later that I found out that his necktie was caught in my trunk. I still don't forgive him.

Beauty: That's Bo-BoBo back there!

Ninetales: Yeah!

Narrator: So much for the Witness Protection Program. Anyway, in our last episode, Bo-BoBo, Tata, and Croconaw faced off with a handsome young man named Hatenko and his key partner in crime, Klefki. You have to hand it to that kid. He's a real master of the Fist of the Key. In fact, he bobbed and weaved with Bob, the Commander of the Hair Hunt Troops' M-Block. Once Hatenko and Klefki was finished with him, he was done to a turn. In fact, he smelled a bit like burnt toast. Smokin'!

Hatenko: Sorry about that. You'll experience a little bit of heartburn, but that should pass, soon.

Narrator: Hatenko and Klefki ended up losing a contact lens, Gasser, Dian, and Absol lost an argument, Bo-BoBo, Tata, and Croconaw lost his left knee, and everybody else ended up losing a lot of sleep over nothing. At least I think that's what happened in our last episode. I could be mistaken. Things are looking up, so don't let it get you down. That's a joke, son.

Monferno: Seriously?

Haruko: Idiot...

Heppokomaru: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Hatenko: You were locked.

Klefki: Fairy Wind!

Narrator: I do know the sunny day turned dark when none other than Kittypoo from the Chrome Dome Empire turned up. No one could have guessed that Don Patch and Farfetch'd could smash with a bash and a crash. I didn't know the little gun of a sun had muscles anywhere other than in his head. It was such a shock, Beauty, Tour, and Ninetales almost lost her lunch.

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Jack: Chapter 23:...

Aang: Big Mansion with Big Weddings!

Linoone: Let's go!

Bo-bobo: How did you two do that?

Snake: I'm also intreged.

Don Patch: Well, it's because of my scar.

Beauty: (thinking) He didn't had that!

FarFetch'd: We always has this scar.

Ninetales: You didn't have that since episode 1!

Tour: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Don't care!

Croconaw: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: What?!

FarFetch'd: You don't care?!

Don Patch: Well, this scar is a fake!

FarFetch'd: We trick you!

Haruko: (yawns)

Together: (crying) You're so mean and heartless!

Perry: Stop goofing around!

Yoshi: I'm hungry.

Kirby: Cilan, do you have food?

Cilan: Of course. Here. (gives them fruit)

Kirby and Yoshi: Yum! (eating)

Aiden: Anyway, why are you here?

Raichu: Talk now or else!

Hatenko: Okay, okay! (clears throat) You see, you're all invited to Czar Baldy Bald the 4th's wedding.

Everyone: A wedding?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Saki: What kind of wedding?

Hatenko: It's this one. (takes out picture)

Everyone: What?!

Conan: Why is his bride a monster?!

Hatenko: No reason. Anyway, he says that he's inviting everyone to the wedding.

Klefki: Yeah!

Naruto: And where's the wedding at?!

Hatenko: At the Mansion.

Everyone: A mansion?!

Klefki: Right!

Hatenko: We know where is it.

Klefki: Follow us!

Everyone: Okay! (leaves)

Courage: I have a bad feeling about them.

AppleJack: You're right, Courage! They're hiding something.

Gasser: But, what?!

Zelda: No clue.

Gardevoir: So, let's keep an eye on them.

Zelda: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hatenko: We're here.

Moka: That's the mansion?!

Klefki: That's right!

Vullaby: It's huge!

Hatenko: Not that big.

Beauty: Do we have to go in there?

Klefki: Yup!

Beauty: (groans)

Dudley: Wow! Maybe Chief and Keswick are here.

Kitty: Could be!

Beauty: Huh?! Oh, a duck! Did you get your head stuck in the door? Here, I'll help you! (opens door) Huh?!

Kilarino: Hello again, Pinky!

Beauty: (screams) You're that weird guy! (closes door)

Ninetales: I can't believe that Kilarino had followed us!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lala: Kilarino?!

Sasami: He's a bad guy that we met all the way back.

Moka: Oh!

Kluke: What is he doing here?!

Garnet: No idea!

Hatenko: Alright. You may enter.

Everyone: Right! (goes inside)

Hatenko: Just as I plan. (chuckles slightly)

Gasser: I knew it!

Hatenko and Klefki: Huh?!

AppleJack: You varmin'!

Courage: I was right! You have plan this the whole time!

Gardevoir: Haven't you?!

Zelda: Tell the truth!

Hatenko: I guess you already figure it out.

Klefki: Yes. We have plan this.

AppleJack: I knew it!

Herdier: We challenge you to a battle!

Hatenko: A battle?

Klefki: Okay!

Together: We're ready!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Scanty: My, my, my! Look who we have here?!

Kneesocks: I see heroes, Scanty!

Scanty Daemon (スキャンティ, Sukyanti) is a major character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is a female, red-colored demon, with green spiky hair, yellow/green eyes and fangs. She was originally said to be the mayor's daughter; however, this was later revealed to be a cover-up for their activities. She is the older of the demon sisters. Scanty is both Panty's counterpart and rival. Scanty has pale green spiky hair, that's usally long . She also has red skin, as she is a demon. She has yellow ( outer ring ) and green yellow ( inner ring ) eyes. He was the one who invited the Anarchy sisters to his TV live show, called Judgement Day. Judgement Day Host was an antagonist in "1 Angry Ghost", and is voiced by Shinichiro Miki. He turned out to be Scanty in disguise. In "1 Angry Ghost", the angels were accused of murdering a supposedly friendly ghost, called Husband Petter. A trial was held in a TV live show, in which the Anarchy sisters were declared guilty and electrocuted. After Panty and Stocking's monkey attorney gained heightened intelligence, he busted Scanty and Kneesocks (who were disguised as Tom Croose and the host respectively) as the perpetrators of the whole incident, as well as declaring Wife Petter as the real murderer. Scanty is obsessed with rules, regulations, and conformity, as opposed to Panty and Stocking's more erratic and unruly behavior. She is, however, quite excitable, and becomes extremely frustrated when things don't go her way. Her excitability is shown during situations that often unintentionally leads to her and Kneesocks' downfall. This can be seen in "...Of the Dead", when she jumps for joy, unknowingly spilling the demonic zombie serum and in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits" when she accidentally pushes the self-destruct button in her limo out of rage. Scanty enjoys bringing pain and humiliation to others. Along with her sister, Kneesocks, she comes up with various schemes to kill or otherwise humiliate both Panty and Stocking. While the Anarchy sisters were away doing missions, the two demon sisters became the new queens of Daten City High, and used their influence to enforce a series of strict rules on the student body, which created strict order and normality. As Panty's counterpart, her ability is also being able to transform her panties into revolvers. She wears two black thongs, which can be transformed into a pair of revolvers, called "Double Gold Lacytanga" (ダブル・ゴールド・レーシータンガ, Daburu Gōrudo Rēshītanga). The two revolvers can be combined to form a huge shotgun. Judging from Panty's ability to transform different type of guns out of panties, it can be presumed that Scanty is also capable to do the same ability. She can also shape-shift to a limited extent, concealing her horns and smoothing her hair for her appearance as a bride in "Panty + Brief". When Brief's rejection of her caused her to lose her temper, her horns reappeared and her hair returned to its normal look. In a recent promotional art piece released by Gainax, Scanty is revealed to be holding a chainsaw with the same black-gold color scheme of the demon sisters' weapons.[2] Scanty is often seen wearing a rather plain beige-colored uniform which consists of a beige skirt, a beige suit jacket, heels, and a dark red tie. Scanty's demon outfit seems to be inspired on BDSM. When in demon form, she wears a black leather mini-skirt, black high-heeled boots, a black bra, and several studded belts, collars and wristbands. She also has a horn pierced by what could be a miniature golden halo. She wears a rather unique black one-piece swimsuit in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits". With it she wears two gold bracelets on each wrist and two gold anklets on each ankle. She is also seen wearing wedding garb as a disguise in "Panty + Brief" when Brief's Dad announces the engagement of the mayor's daughter, the daughter being Scanty in said disguise, to Brief.

Kneesocks Daemon (ニーソックス, Nīsokkusu) is a major character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is the younger of the demon sisters. Kneesocks is both Stocking's counterpart and rival. Kneesocks is a female, red-colored demon, with a light blue ponytail, yellow/green eyes, fangs, and a horn. Just like her sister, Scanty, she is obsessed with rules, claiming that rules will solve the chaos of freedom. Compared to Scanty, however, Kneesocks is calmer and more reserved similar how Stocking is more level-headed than Panty, but tends to fly off the handle when the rules are being disparaged. Oddly enough, she blushes quite easily, causing her face to become a lighter shade of red. Kneesocks is an intellectual that uses elaborate traps and trickery to fight against the Anarchy sisters. She has more control over her emotions and thinks things through better than her sister. She loves her sister very much, and often acts confident around her. She uses a large amount of English in her speech, even by the standards of the show. It was also implied that she and Scanty may have an incestuous relationship in "D.C. Confidential". As Stocking's counterpart, her ability also allows her to transform her kneesocks into weapons. Kneesocks wears two white kneesocks, which can be transformed into a pair of scythes, called Double Gold Spandex (ダブル・ゴールド・スパンデックス, Daburu Gōrudo Supandekkusu). She can spin her scythes around her body in a similar way to how a helicopter's rotors work, or combine them into an axe or a large throwing blade. She is implied to have the ability to bestow bad luck on others, as seen in "The Stripping", where she cancels out the Anarchy sisters' good luck streak at the roulette table. She may also have shapeshifting powers, as she is able to conceal her prominent horn while acting undercover in "Panty + Brief". Kneesocks has dark red skin, long blue hair, and a single horn on her upper forehead. She has small fangs, including one that appears visible even when her mouth is closed. Her eyes appear to have a double-layered iris, with a yellow outer ring and a green inner ring. She normally wears a uniform identical to that of her sister's; a short beige skirt, a matching beige suit, a dark red tie, a black and orange armband, and black pumps. She distinguishes herself from her sister by wearing angular glasses and a pair of white kneesocks (which actually go well over the knee). Kneesocks' demon outfit seems to be inspired on BDSM. When in demon form, she wears a black leather mini-skirt, a black strapped bra, black knee socks, black heels, several leather belts, collars and wristbands. Her swimsuit is a two piece gray/black bikini, as shown in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits". She appears to not wear her glasses at the beach.

Kilarino: (laughs)

Everyone: (gasps)

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Uh-oh! It's Kilarino!

Wobbuffet: Oh-no!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Scooby-Doo: Ruh-oh! Rscary!

Fluttershy: It's him.

Kilarino: Bo-bobo and Croconaw, we met again!

Bo-bobo: You!

Kilarino: This time, I brought someone!

Everyone: Huh?!

Scanty and Kneesocks: That's us! (jumps and lands)

Scanty: I'm Scanty!

Kneesocks: And I'm Kneesocks!

Together: We're known as the Demon Sisters!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Now, we're in trouble!

Scanty: We're going to defeat you!

Kneesocks: Right! Turn off of the lights!

Everyone: (gasps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kitty: Darn it! It's a trap!

Dudley: Where are you, Kitty?!

Kitty: I'm right in front of you!

Dudley: Oh! They're you are!

Kitty: (growls)

Zelda: Be careful!

Gardevoir: They can be anywhere.

Scanty: Like behind you?!

Kneesocks: (charges)

Zelda: (gasps)

Suddenly, a light blue arrow appears.

Kneesocks: What?!

Scanty: Who did this?!

Pit (Kid Icarus), Kurumi ( Steel Angel Kurumi Zero), and Mishu (Pita-Ten) appears. Pit (ピット Pitto?), earlier called Kid Icarus, is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Kid Icarus series, first appearing in Kid Icarus for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1986 and later appearing in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy in 1991. Pit is the protagonist of the 2012 video game Kid Icarus: Uprising, with director Masahiro Sakurai claiming that Pit would feel like a brand new character for Uprising, with various new weapons and abilities.[1] Pit has appeared in various media, as well as making various cameo appearances in other Nintendo games. He appeared as one of the playable fighters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as one of the recurring characters in Captain N: The Game Master cartoon series, though in the latter he was known as Kid Icarus. Since his introduction, Pit's character has been generally well received by video game critics. Pit's character takes elements from three of Nintendo's biggest franchises; he can jump like Mario, uses ability-enhancing objects like Link, and shoot enemies like Samus.[2] IGN's Lucas M. Thomas, in a feature about Pit, commented that Pit's inspiration in Greek mythology was more prominent than Sony's God of War series and that Pit could be viewed as a combination between Eros and Icarus. Thomas noted Pit's speech, saying it could become a distinguishing difference between him and other Nintendo characters such as Link. Thomas said that both his bow and his wings were his most iconic characteristics.[3] The series contains several references to Icarus, Eros, and Eros' Roman equivalent Cupid, including currency depicted as "hearts", heart-motifs used in Pit's early character art, and his Japanese name, "Pitto" (ピット) as a reference to the Japanese katakana for Cupid (キューピット "Kyūpitto"). In addition to Eros and Icarus, Pit shares several characteristics with Perseus, the hero sent by Athena (who Palutena is thought to be based on) to slay Medusa. Pit and Palutena's designs were updated for the former's inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and were retained for Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit's weapon is the bow called "Palutena's Bow" (パルテナの神弓 Parutena no Kamiyumi?) that he got from Palutena.[4] It fires "arrows of light".[4] Palutena gave Pit the bow so he could defeat Medusa (メデューサ Medyūsa?), the Goddess of Darkness (闇の女神 Yami no Megami?).[4][5] The Palutena Bow can split into two short swords that Pit holds, one in each hand. Another weapon he uses is the "First Blade" he uses in Kid Icarus: Uprising in the first chapter "Return of Palutena" as the first weapon he uses, after that your choice of weapon is unlimited.[4]

His Pokemon partner is Rufflet, the Eagle Pokemon. Rufflet is a small avian Pokémon with a blue body. A large white plume of feathers covers its head and three tail feathers extend from its lower back. The feathery ruff extends down past its neck, covering the upper third of its body. Its face is blue with five pointed tips, resembling a mask and crown in contrast to the white feathers surrounding it. Extending from its forehead is a large feather, which is red on the lower half and white on the upper half. The split between the two colors on the feather resembles a zigzag pattern. Rufflet's beak is short and wide, with large eyes on either side. Each eye has a thick black iris with a small white pupil. Its yellow legs and feet are large in comparison to the body. Each foot has four digits: one backwards, and three forwards. The thick, black talons on its feet are strong enough to break even the hardest of berries. Rufflet is extremely aggressive and knowingly provokes opponents larger and more powerful than itself. It sees this as a means of quickly getting stronger.

A Steel Angel built by Dr. Ayanokouji and equipped with a Mark II Heart, she is awakened by Nakahito's kiss in the first episode and immediately becomes possessive of him while simultaneously pledging her love and service to him. The main female lead and an incredibly wild individual, she is overwhelmingly manic when it comes to Nakahito, whom she calls "Master". She is very protective of her master and her sisters, she will stop at nothing to ensure their safety. She is impossibly strong and rather handily defeats all her opponents due to her Mark II Heart. Although she does her best to follow orders and help out the Kagura brothers, her clumsy and ditzy nature proves to be a significant stumbling block. She is the oldest of the Angel "sisters" and assumes a fairly typical "older sister" attitude when speaking with them. Kurumi has pink hair and wears a blue maid's outfit with red trim.

Misha is an apprentice angel, and has been for some time now. She speaks like a small child, ending almost all of her sentences with "su", a shortened form of "desu", and tries her very best to make everybody around her happy; consequentially making matters much worse. She moved in next door to Kotarou and has always been very hyper and outgoing around him. She is happy and optimistic, and has always managed to keep a smile on her face despite feeling unhappy. In the anime, Misha is an overtly-happy girl whose only mission in life is to spread joy and happiness. She isn't very good and makes a lot of mistakes, but she always manages to make something good out of a bad situation. It doesn't take long for Kotaro, Koboshi, and Takashi to realize that she's an angel, and they try their best to help her (an interesting difference in the anime and manga versions, because in the manga Kotaro never believed she was an angel until she showed him her wings, and Koboshi and Ten-chan never found out at all). She has feelings for Kotaro at the very beginning of the series, evidenced by her constant hugging on Kotaro. However, it took Kotaro a long time to fall in love with her as well (Possibly because Kotaro thinks that Misha is a weirdo at first). Ultimately, Misha tries to make Shia happy (by resurrecting her) and gets deleted from the universe — until the other angels realize that there is nothing really wrong with helping a demon - therefore she's resurrected. At the end of the series, Misha is still an angel apprentice.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Scanty: Ew! Angels!

Kneesocks: I despised angels!

Pit: Hey! Stop this evilry!

Rufflet: Yeah!

Scanty: (growls) Angels makes me wanna puke.

Kneesocks: Me, too. (charges) Time to die!

Kurumi: (punches Scanty and Kneesocks)

Scanty and Kneesocks: (screams) We lost! (passed out)

Pit: Good job, Kurumi!

Kurumi: Thank you!

Mishu: Hey! You must be Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: Yes I am.

Mishu: I'm Mishu!

Lum: Mishu?

Mishu: Right!

Kurumi: I'm Kurumi!

Pit: And I'm Pit.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kurumi: Hey, the lights are back on. Huh?

Kilarino: (laughs slightly) I guess I was trapped myself.

Everyone: Right... (leaves)

Kilarino: Where are you going?! (crying)

Natalie: You're angels?!

Mishu: Yeah! But, I'm an angel-in-training!

Lum: Cool~uchi! I guess you know all of us already~uchi!

Kurumi: Right! Why are you here?

Beauty: Well, Hatenko says that there's a wedding happening here.

Kurumi: A wedding?!

Pit: I don't see any wedding.

Hitmonchan: Huh?! (groans) No cake.

Mishu: It's okay, big guy.

Everyone: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Let's try this door. (opens door) (screams)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Get away from me, umbrellas!

Ninetales: You know opening an umbrella indoors is bad luck!

Don Patch: That's it! Buizel!

Buizel: Bui-Bui!

Don Patch: Use Sonic Boom!

Buizel: Sonic Boom! Boom!

It does no effect.

Buizel: Huh?! I can't attack!

Don Patch: Return!

Buizel disappears.

FarFetch'd: We need to stop these umbrellas!

Don Patch: But, how?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Clemont: (panting) I'm tired of running.

Clemont (Japanese: シトロン Citron) is a traveling companion of Ash who made his debut in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! along with his younger sister, Bonnie. Clemont is an intelligent inventor who takes pride in his gadgets and science in general, although his devices often fail to work properly before exploding. Whenever he introduces one of his inventions, his glasses shine and he usually says, "The future is now thanks to science!", demonstrating his anticipation to situations that require the help of his machines. Even if he takes pride in his accomplishments, he appears to be somewhat meek and modest, especially around people outside of his circle of friends. This can be evidenced in his behavior when he receives a compliment, such as in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike!. This wish for him to not draw much attention to himself can also be reflected in his camera shyness, as seen in A Pokévision of Things to Come! when Bonnie was filming him for a Pokévision video and he was visibly shaking and stuttering, and later felt embarrassed to know that said video was being watched online. He also seemed very nervous when having a group picture taken in The Cave of Trials!. Clemont has some confidence and self-esteem issues, and a tendency to jump into negative conclusions related to him. An example of this can be seen in An Appetite for Battle!, when, after losing practice battles against Froakie and Dedenne due to its overweight state, his Chespin ran away from the group and stayed with a lady who baked macarons for it. Clemont saw his Pokémon being happy there, but instead of noticing it was because of its love for food, he immediately thought Chespin hated him because of their loss and decided to leave it with the woman, without even showing up to interrupt them. Clemont is nonathletic, as he easily gets tired while running, or fails to do tasks that require physical activity like gliding with a wingsuit. Despite this, if the situation calls for it, he can have a reckless side, as shown in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! when he grabbed a rock, jumped in the air, and aggressively smashed the remote that Team Rocket were using to trap all the Rhyhorn and Pikachu in a cage. Since he holds a position of Gym Leader, he has vast knowledge about Pokémon battles and strategies, providing his friends with explanations about them when needed. Clemont is also shown to be a good cook, and he is in charge of preparing food for the group, possibly using his inventions. Serena usually helps him in this task, providing dessert for his meals. Clemont loves his younger sister Bonnie, taking good care of her, putting her in bed when she gets tired, and being willing to catch a Pokémon for her to keep. He also tries to protect her from danger to such an extent that he does not consider risks such as his own lack of physical fitness at first, as seen in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering!. However, Clemont also easily gets embarrassed by her antics of trying to get a wife for him, causing him to become upset and drag her away with his Aipom arm when she proposes him to women. He is also quick to scold her if she does something she shouldn't. He is impressed with Ash's bravery and compassion towards Pokémon, which is what motivates him to travel with Ash, so he could become stronger himself. Due to this, Clemont usually sees Ash as a role model and a person he can count on. On the other hand, Ash is always willing to encourage Clemont, specially when he is lacking confidence in himself. Ash also admires his intelligence and abilities as an inventor, more so than his other friends, who do not react as kindly when his gadgets fail.

Bunnelby: (screams) Living umbrellas!

Don Patch: Hello, someone help here!

Susan and Mary (Johnny Test), Brief (Panty and Stocking), Tails (Sonic Series), and Sora (No Game, No Life) appears. Susan Test is the twin sister of Mary Test and is the younger of the twins. Susan is a super genius scientist. She is the younger twin of her sister Mary. Susan has been shown to be less empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Susan harbors a deep love and obsession for Gil. Bling-Bling Boy (A.K.A Eugene) has a huge crush on Susan but whenever he tries to get her to fall in love with him it always fails, mainly because Johnny foils him or Susan turns him down (Susan always rejects Bling Bling Boy's advances, as she finds him repulsive). Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology. Susan is prone to believing in the more scientific and logical explanations for things rather than the illogical and magical explanations. Her sister is more open-minded, and Mary is frequently proven correct. Susan seems to be less level-headed than her twin Mary, and tends to be less conservative, as she speaks her mind much more frequently. She has completely straight red hair and wears square glasses. Without her glasses she has very poor vision and her eyes show strain. In Downhill Johnny, her eyes are big blue dots, whereas in later episodes she has normal eyes (albiet somewhat smaller than those of other characters). She wears a blue shirt with a star on it and wears a star-shaped barrette in her hair. She is always seen wearing a lab coat, black skirt and pumps with her trademark star-shirt, and black Mary Jane shoes. She sometimes wears a turquoise one-piece swimsuit; this is usually when sunbathing or at the beach. She also has suits for certain controled expirements, such as a hi-tech diving suit and a skin tight yellow hazmat suit. Both have her trademark star on the side. Sometimes, she will don a pair of blue latex gloves and a surgical mask when handling bio hazardous materials, namely during surgeries. In Magic Johnny, she wears a blue shirt with a star, a blue french-painting hat, and her skirt. Her pajamas are deep-sky blue with a star, a blue french-painting hat, and her skirt. Her pajamas are deep-sky blue with white shining stars.

Mary Test is a major character of Johnny Test. She is the elder of the two twins. Mary is a super genius and the older twin sister of Susan and also the older sister of Johnny. Mary has been shown to be more empathetic and sympathetic than her sister. Like her sister, Mary harbors a deep love bordering on obsession for the Test's next-door neighbor Gil Nexdor. Like her sister, she attends school at the Porkbelly Institute of Technology (a.k.a "Porkbelly Tech" for short). Mary is prone to believing in the less scientific and more science-fictional, which, although it receives scorn from her twin, often proves to be correct in the end. Mary seems to be more level-headed than her twin Susan, and Mary tends to be more conservative, as she speaks her mind much less than Susan. Though Mary wears pants, she seems to be more "girly" than her twin Susan. This is revealed when she decides to make a normal dress in the episode Princess Johnny. Mary is the older twin of the two. Her age appearance appears to be somewhere around fifteen years old. Susan and Mary test are very smart. They are smarter than Bling Bling Boy and Mr. Black and Mr. White, but one thing for sure: they don't know how to get Gil's love. Susan and Mary Test would both like to be Gil's girlfriend, which often gets them into tied fights, which often proves her brother's intelligence of knowing that she and her sister can't both have Gil as a boyfriend. Mary has a light yellow t-shirt with a blue moon on it, long curly red hair, and a moon-shaped barrette. When she is seen without her glasses in Downhill Johnny, her eyes appear as green dots. But in Johnny's Got a Wart!, her eyes are like everyone else's. Her eye color is the same as her mother, Lila's. She often wears baggy blue jeans and light olive green sneakers with the shape of an ivory-colored crescent moon and a white lab coat. Her bathing suit is a pink bikini, and her disco outfit is a purple tank top that reveals her midriff and navel, with magenta shorts and silver boots. She also has outfits suited for certain controlled experiments, such as a high-tech diving suit, and a skin-tight yellow hazmat suit. Both suits have her trademark moon on the side. When handling bio hazardous materials, usually while performing surgeries, she dons a surgical mask and a pair of cyan-blue latex gloves.

Briefers Rock (ブリーファース ・ロック, Burīfāsu Rokku), is a main character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. He is a human teenager as well as a self-proclaimed ghost hunter. He is irrevocably in love with Panty. Brief is the heir of the Rock Foundation, an affluent corporation in Daten City. He is implied to be rather wealthy, as he was able to buy Panty's highly overpriced panties online in order to "protect her". Whenever he is under the watchful eye of his father, he is forced to dress differently, and has bodyguards. Brief is a student at Daten City High, where he is confined to the "Geek's Class", the lowest level of the social hierarchy. As a result, he is bullied by students at higher levels of the hierarchy. Brief is the descendant of Hell's Monkey, meaning he is the only known character capable of opening the gates of Hell (with his penis). Brief is a geeky, human male with wavy, ginger hair, cyan-colored eyes, freckles, and a round nose. His hair falls over his forehead, covering his eyes, however, this doesn't seem to impair his vision. In addition to having an incredibly handsome face whenever his hair is pulled back, his nose appears much sharper and his freckles become lighter. Brief's most common outfit consists of a khaki green hoodie and pants, beige and dark green sneakers, a dark green belt, and grey headphones. He wears three buttons on his hoodie, and normally carries a PKE Meter. In addition, as his name implies, he wears white briefs. His second most prominent outfit consist of a white tuxedo, white shoes, and a black bow-tie. Brief is a shy, determined, and somewhat naive teenage boy who proclaims himself a ghost hunter. He is usually called "Geek Boy" by Panty and Stocking, due to his interest in the supernatural and science fiction. Despite being the voice of reason to Panty and Stocking, Brief tends to be the butt of a lot of jokes, as he is constantly knocked around and subjected to various forms of abuse, particularly by the Anarchy sisters. A running gag in the series sees Brief falling headfirst into a pile of garbage, or being knocked away by the demon sisters' red carpet, which signals their arrival. Being a huge fan of the occult, he owns a PKE Meter, and refers to the Anarchy sisters as "ghost hunters". Brief claims he is in love with Panty, however, she is frequently impassive towards his advances. Brief is the only character capable of opening the gates of hell. This is implied due to Corset's determination in trying to give him an erection in order to use his penis as the key. In "High School Nudical", Panty is able to transform Brief's underwear into a very powerful double-barreled shotgun. However, due to his poor stamina, it can only be shot twice. Brief can also shoot smokescreens and detect ghosts using his PKE meter.

Abandoned by his parents, Sora (空, Sora)? is a brilliant NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training) hikikomori (shut-in) gamer along with his step-sister, Shiro, with which he forms 『 』. He does not take life very seriously and is pretty much a good for nothing gamer. One day, he and his sister are called into an alternate world after they defeated Tet in chess. He is the main male protagonist of No Game, No Life. Sora's biological father (no relation to Shiro) remarried Shiro's biological mother (no relation to Sora), thus making Shiro and Sora only step-siblings. Sora is a tall and thin person with spiky black hair in the light novel and maroon in the anime, also donning red eyes with dark bags under them which are probably due to excessive gaming with no signs of rest (sleep deprivation) and constantly wears a sly grin on his face. He was also seen in the old King's clothing and his yellow shirt which has the text "I (heart) humanity" in Kanji. Despite being a NEET and a shut-in, Sora is extremely outgoing and confident, and is not afraid to play games with people face to face, even when they're cheating. He is also extremely manipulative, what he calls "negotiating skills". This fits into his play style, as Shiro is excellent with logic and computing, Sora can read people using a technique called "cold reading" and predict what their next move is, using the knowledge he quickly obtained to beat them. However, if he is separated from Shiro by so much as a closed door he becomes a spineless, cowardly wreck, and only returns to his former self if he is able to see or hear her. He views his sister as his equal and partner and even looks up to her, but is also protective of her, such as putting his body between her and the ground when he thought they were going to hit hard when first arriving in the world of Disboard. Shown usually calm when playing games, he can sometimes be very nervous when not knowing what to do. This is depicted when he is battling Chlammy. He displays a calm personality but is in fact, panicking. But when Shiro holds his hand he regains his confidence. Despite being a shut-in, Sora is an extrovert with a lot of charisma and has no problems dealing with people. While not as intelligent as Shiro, he is shown to have a brilliant IQ, and an eidetic memory being able to learn and recall vast amount of information quickly and accurately, as shown by how easily he could count cards while playing with Steph. Rather than computing numbers like Shiro, Sora can quickly determine what his opponents are going to do based on observing their behaviour and motivations. His amazing observational and deductive skills help him come up with complex plans quickly and easily as shown during his game against Jibril, or when he figured out the previous King's plan to beat the Werebeast. He was even able to learn to read Imanity-go in just about one hour slower than his sister (self-proclaimed). He is also highly manipulative, convincing an Inn-keeper to let them stay four nights. He is also good at war and romance games. While brilliant, Sora is not as smart as his sister, and through his own admission can't play games like high level chess games effectively. Also despite being a shut-in, he is also slightly perverted, and desires a girlfriend for himself, with his lust leading to a linguistic mistake that causes Stephanie to fall in love with him, and causes him to receive a scolding from Shiro. He also has trouble with crowds, but can handle them when he is with his sister. Finally, his biggest weakness is his reliance on Shiro. If he is accidentally separated from her by so much as a door, he becomes a quivering, spineless coward. However, during episode 11, he was able to bypass this completely, which is due to the fact that they were in virtual reality and were in fact holding hands in the real world while in their game pods. Sora is 18 years old. He later becomes king after winning a game and therefore his sister becomes queen. He lives with his step-sister Shiro, and was abandoned by his parents at a young age. After that Sora pledged to be there for his sister no matter what. Sora cares about his step-sister Shiro very much. He has an absolute trust in her which can be shown in anime episode 9 or volume 3 chapter 1 where two things more important than himself were his trust in Shiro and everything about her. Similar to his sister he has a sibling-complex, being with her at all time and panicking if they're not in the same room together. His sibling-complex toward his sister doesn't keep him from hitting on other girls (mostly Stephanie Dola).

Miles Prower (マイルス・パウアー Mairusu Pauā?), better known by his nickname, Tails (テイルス Teirusu?), is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic eight-year-old fox cub born exclusively with two twin-tails, hence his nickname. Because of his abnormality, Tails was the subject of bullying during his youth. One day however, he met Sonic the Hedgehog and was inspired to become as cool as him after seeing him run like the wind. Tails soon after began following Sonic on his adventures and has since become his best friend and sidekick. He is able to use his twin-tails to fly by rotating them like helicopter rotors and is a mechanic genius and aerial pilot. A gentle and sweet-natured soul, Tails was initially timid and lacked courage. After meeting Sonic, however, Tails became more confident about himself, eventually growing up to be a more outgoing, brave and independent individual and a hero in his own right. Since encountering Sonic, Tails has looked up to him and stood by his side, helping him however he can during their adventures. According to official polls, Tails is the third most popular character of the series, behind Sonic and Shadow.[5]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Susan: Uh-oh. Our invention!

Everyone: You're invention?

Mary: Sorry! We were experimenting what would happened if we could bring inanimated objects to life!

Susan: So, we use pairs of shoes as examples.

Mary: But, the ray accidentally hit the umbrellas!

Susan: And we have to catch them!

Don Patch: So, you did this?!

Mary: Don't blame us!

Susan: This is an accident!

Sora: Please don't argued. I need to find Shiro.

Tails: He's right.

Sora: Of course I'm right!

Tails: We need to get serious.

Sandy: Don't worry, ya'll!

Everyone: Huh?!

Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) runs in. Sandra "Sandy" Cheeks is a fictional character in the Nickelodeon animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. She is voiced by Carolyn Lawrence and first appeared in the series' episode "Tea at the Treedome" on May 1, 1999. Sandy was created and designed by Stephen Hillenburg. Sandy is an intelligent, scientific, bipedal anthropomorphic squirrel who resides in Bikini Bottom and is featured as a close friend of SpongeBob SquarePants. She is from Texas and it is for this reason that she is seen speaking in a Southern accent, and is proud of her home state which is frequently brought up throughout the course of the series.[4] She has been shown to possess a number of tough, tomboyish character traits and interests; she is skilled at karate and frequently enjoys practicing it with SpongeBob, she is shown to be an excellent bodybuilder,[5] is a rodeo champion,[1] and possesses extraordinary scientific skills and can construct complex inventions.[6] She must wear a deep sea dive suit when underwater with a helmet in order to breathe, and vice versa when SpongeBob, Patrick, or any other sea creatures visit her tree-dome.[7] While Sandy is normally portrayed as kind, helpful, and understanding, she has been shown to possess a vindictive side too.[4] When outside of her tree dome, Sandy is most commonly seen wearing her suit, which is white and has a yellow patch with an acorn on it (originally three spots). The suit has two red rings, and a blue ring on each sleeve. There is a big glass head dome with a pink flower (but no visible oxygen tanks). In some episodes, Sandy is seen without her flower, or wears it under a hat, which she wears over her helmet. Sandy also wears boots with two red dots on the side of each boot. When she appears inside her tree dome, she wears purple clothing, primarily a purple bikini top and a purple and green skirt-like bottom. In "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy", when her fur pelt is off, she wears a purple bra and purple panties. When she is on her exercise hamster wheel, she can be seen wearing a white hoodie and blue workout sweatsuit.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Susan: Sandy! Is that Reverser Ray done?!

Sandy: Yup! Look as new! Now, I have to aim at the umbrellas and... (hits umbrellas) they're back to normal!

Sora: Whew! That's over!

Tails: And just in time, too.

Kappa: Perfect, perfect!

Everyone: Huh?!

Kappa: Marvelous job! That's brilliant!

Pit: And you are...?!

Kappa: I'm the best fashion model ever! I do all the poses!

Don Patch: (as girl) Really?!

Kappa: Yes! And I'm rocking these yellow raincoat! Here! Try it!

Beauty and Ninetales: Um... no thanks!

Kappa: C'mon! These are in fashion!

Everyone: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

The group are walking down the halls.

Cilan: I can't believe we lost Monsieur Bo-bobo, Monsieur Tata, and Monsieur Croconaw!

Pansage: Where can they be?!

Zelda: No clue.

Gardevoir: Let's keep our eyes peeled!

Everyone: Right!

Beauty: Huh?! (quietly) Everyone.

Everyone: Huh?

Kid Muscle: Get me out of here!

The main character of the story. He is the 59th prince of Planet Muscle (Planet Kinniku) and son the first Kinnikuman, Suguru Muscle and Belinda/Bibinba. Raised during times of peace, he is a spoiled, cowardly, lazy teenager, much like his father was at the beginning of the first series except with more emphasis on cowardice and less on clumsiness. He usually start matches off in a cowardly state, only managing to get a few good moves in due to luck. However, when his friends are in trouble or his opponent is being dishonorable, he manages to reach the state of Kajiba no Kuso Djikara (Burning Inner Strength). When this happens, the Niku-Mark appears on his forehead and his strength, stamina, and technique increase many fold. Because Suguru had his records annulled years ago, Mantaro never knew how great a hero his father really was until he met Alexandria Meat. Mantaro was named after Ultraman Taro (Ultraman + Taro/Kinniku + Mantaro). Mantaro's favorite wrestling move is his father's signature move, the Kinniku Buster (sometimes called the Butt Buster in the English dub, though it actually translates to Muscle Buster) which he won much of his wrestling matches with until he gains his own signature move, Muscle Millennium. Mantaro is rather lecherous and lusts after many girls, but his main love interest is Roxanne. His favorite food is galbi bowl (Beef and Rice), which he often sings about. In the Japanese version of the anime, Mantaro has a habit of adding Muscle (マッスル Massuru?) at the end of certain words and sentences in place of the standard masu (ます?). For example, Itadaki-masu (いただきます?), a common Japanese phrase said before eating, becomes Itadaki-MUSCLE (いただきマッスル Itadaki Massuru?).

His Pokemon partner is Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokemon. Tyrogue is a humanoid Pokémon with a predominantly pale purple body and brown hips and feet that resemble short pants and shoes. It has three blunt protrusions on top of its head, yellow eyes, and circular sections on each side of its head that resemble protective padding. There are white bands resembling bandages on its torso and wrists. It has thin limbs, and its hands have three fingers each. Tyrogue is a male-only species with no female counterpart. Tyrogue is famous for its eagerness to compete and boundless energy, to such an extent that it will challenge anyone, even larger foes. Determined to make itself stronger, Tyrogue will not quit no matter how many times it loses. As a result, it is always nursing its injuries from fighting opponents larger than itself. As Tyrogue becomes stressed if it is not able to train every day, its Trainer must maintain a regular training schedule. It is usually found in urban areas.

Eggman: Not a chance!

"Eggman" Robotnik (ドクター・エッグマン Dokutā Egguman?, ロボトニック Robotonikku),[1] is a video game character and the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series created by Sega. He is a rotund mad scientist with an IQ of 300, who plans to conquer the world in order to build his Eggman Empire, and is the archenemy of Sonic the Hedgehog. His original character designer was Naoto Ohshima, and while he has gone through several major and minor appearance changes throughout the series, his in-game designs retain several basic characteristics, such as his egg-shaped body, red-black-yellow clothing, pince-nez sunglasses, and large mustache. Eggman has appeared in almost every Sonic the Hedgehog video game since his first appearance in the 1991 title Sonic the Hedgehog, and is also a prominent character in other Sonic media, including comics, novels, animated TV series, and an original video animation. Eggman is described as being a certifiable genius with an IQ of 300.[10][11][12] His fondness for machines has also made him a renown authority on robotics.[10][13] Ultimately, his goal is to conquer the world and create his ultimate "utopia", the Eggman Empire (alternatively known as the Robotnik Empire, Eggmanland, Robotnikland, or Robotropolis).[14] He selfishly never gives up on this matter, and does not care for others' opinions.[13][15] He considers those who would interrupt his plans a prime threat.[14] His abominable laughter and maniacal declarations contrast his self-professed softer side.[11][15] Although Sonic has always ruined his evil plans, Eggman begrudgingly holds a secret respect for his determination.[12][13]

His Pokemon partner is Genesect, the Paleozoic Pokemon. Genesect is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a metal body and a saucer-shaped head. It is primarily purple with several gray markings. It has two large red eyes and a small white part that could be either its mouth or a vent. It has thin arms with overlapping segments. Each arm ends with a single, pointed claw. There is a gray circle on each shoulder, and a gray band around its abdomen. Its segmented legs each end with a large, upward curving claw. The powerful cannon on its back and other enhancements were apparently added as part of the bizarre modifications made to it by Team Plasma. It is the only Pokémon capable of learning the move Techno Blast, an attack which changes type depending on the Drive it holds. It is indicated that even before Team Plasma powered up Genesect, it was a skilled and ruthless hunter. By folding up its limbs and connecting its head to the cannon on its back, Genesect can assume a flying saucer-like form, allowing it to fly. This form is known as the High-Speed Flight Form (Japanese: 高速飛行形態). It can also spin a sticky string from its claws. Genesect was revived from a Fossil and technologically enhanced by Team Plasma to create the most powerful Pokémon ever. N had the project cancelled and the P2 Laboratory closed because he felt that Pokémon, who he thought to be perfect beings, would lose their beauty if modified by science. However, Scientist Dudley kept working on it, angry that N denied his talent. This scientist reconstructed Genesect and installed the cannon on its back.

Genesect: You need to stay quiet in your cage.

Dexter: You are being ridiculous!

Dexter is the main character and protagonist of the Dexter's Laboratory. He is a boy genius who has a secret laboratory. His intelligence makes him the brains of the family. He is always working on new inventions and creations every day, but his stupid sister Dee Dee is always breaking into his lab and destroying his work. The plots of this show mainly revolve around his relationship with his sister and everything that happens between the two. He is currently being voiced by Candi Milo and was formerly being voiced by Christine Cavanaugh before she retired. Dexter is a very short young boy who has curly red hair that was passed down to him from his mother, a pair of glasses that appear semi-circular at normal times, but when he widens his eyes, the tops of them round out. He wears a little white lab coat with black buttons on it. He also wears purple gloves, and a pair of black rubber zipper boots. He speaks with Russian accent despite the rest of his family not having any accents. Dexter is an extremely intelligent boy (a self described "Boy Genius") who has been creating fantastic inventions since he was a baby. He considers Albert Einstein to be his greatest influence. He is normally in conflict with his sweet 11-year-old sister Dee Dee. Dexter, though highly intelligent, often fails at what he has set out to do when he becomes overexcited and makes careless choices. He manages to keep the lab a secret from his clueless, cheerful parents, who amusingly never notice any evidence of the laboratory, even when it was right before their eyes. Despite coming from a typical all-American family, Dexter speaks with a Russian accent, a reference to Tartakovsky's own accent that he spoke with during childhood and prank calls Rob Renzetti sent to Tartakovski while the two were at CalArts. Dexter's favorite superhero is Major Glory. In Rude Removal, his counterpart is very rude and highly disrespectful to his mother.

Neo: Hm!

Doctor Neo Periwinkle Cortex [1] (often referred to as Doctor Cortex, Neo Cortex, or simply Cortex) is a video game character and the primary antagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. His name is a play on the term neocortex, an area of the brain. In the series, Cortex is depicted as a mad scientist who seeks to achieve world domination as an act of vengeance for the ridicule he has suffered in the past. Hoping to achieve this by mutating the local animals into his soldiers, he eventually creates Crash Bandicoot, the titular character of the series, but soon rejects him as unworthy of being in his army and removes him from his castle. As Cortex's actions endanger the sanctity of the islands the games are set in, Cortex's plans for world domination are often hampered by Crash along with other characters. Crash's constant interference has made eliminating Crash one of Cortex's top priorities along with world domination. Cortex was created by Andy Gavin and Jason Rubin, and was originally designed by Joe Pearson and Charles Zembillas. Critical reception of Cortex has been mostly positive, with much of the praise going to his portrayal in Crash Twinsanity. The character's reception before and after the game, however, has been mixed.

Crash: What do you mean?!

Crash Bandicoot (クラッシュ・バンディクー) is the main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. Originally named Willie the Wombat, he is an Eastern Barred Bandicoot living life on N. Sanity Island, who was captured and evolved by Doctor Neo Cortex. Throughout the series, Cortex is Crash's usual arch-enemy and is always defeated by Crash in order to keep peace around the island. Crash is often accompanied by his ally, Aku Aku, the secondary protagonist. In the earlier games, he tended to say "Whoa!" whenever he got killed. In the later games, he spoke gibberish with a very basic knowledge of the language spoken in the game. Crash generally appears as an orange marsupial-like creature with a black nose, thick eyebrows, green eyes and reddish-brown tuft of hair on his head. Crash's main attire consists of a pair of blue denim jeans, pink boxers with red hearts on them, and a pair of Chuck Taylor All-stars Converses, though he can don other attires when needed, such as scuba diving gear, a biker's jacket, and numerous others. Crash can also be seen with fingerless gloves up until Crash of the Titans onwards, in which he loses them to reveal a series of black tribal tattoos on his hands. Naughty Dog once referenced the development of Crash as a character both 'goofy yet heroic', and being able to portray it well. Originally however, he took the role of a silent protagonist and thus expressed little of his personality or opinions (a trait developer Jason Rubin later claimed to regret), though in more recent games he has played a larger role. Crash's personality is hard to pinpoint, sometimes varying from game to game. Throughout the series, he has always been shown to be willing to help and is very attentive to others. But overall, he has a rather wacky, cartoonish personality, in simple terms, he is a tornado. His demented behavior was in fact extended to actual sadism/masochism in Crash Tag Team Racing, in which he took pleasure in torturing innocent animals, park drones, and even himself (it should be noted that the game is criticized for its over-caricaturisation or even complete change in character personalities). Despite this however, Crash is usually kindhearted and laid back, rarely showing true sorrow or anger (though he detests evil, such as Cortex), though he is also rather simple, to some fans almost to the point of stupidity and lack of awareness. Crash is a very emotional character who is quick to laugh and quick to cry. While he has a danger-loving, fearless nature and loves a good fight, he prefers relaxing in the sun and rarely seeks out trouble deliberately. To the ire of Crunch and the amusement of Coco, in the Radical games, Crash is prone to impolite personal habits such as belching or scratching his posterior. Crash is also easily distracted, as seen in Twinsanity when he has to catch Cortex. He is also fairly oblivious to his surroundings but this could be because of his literacy. But is distracted by a falling Wumpa Fruit. As shown in Crash Tag Team Racing, Crash seems to be somewhat impulsive, demonstrated in Die-o-Ramas, Crash spins a tree making it fall and crush him, and standing railing with gears behind him, and spinning dangerous equipment. Crash's intelligence level is something of a question, since he is illiterate and Aku even made a comment that brain damage was "not much of a danger to Crash". However, this may have been a tease, especially since he is shown to be smart enough to prevent Cortex's attempts at ditching him in Twinsanity and has been able to outsmart various bosses far more powerful than himself in the past. Things he does that seem dumb could best be attributed to his obvious immaturity and impulsive nature. His illiteracy is probably just because he sees no reason to speak English, especially since Aku can understand him anyway. His sense of right and wrong is also intact, he helps out those in need and though Cortex has numerously tried to destroy him, Crash did not object to teaming up with him. Over the series Crash develops several powers, and is one of the only (being the first) characters to possess them, the other/second being Coco who shares a few abilities with him. Crash has been shown to possess several abilities pertaining to physical prowess and endurance. In the Radical Entertainment games Crash has an extremely limited vocabulary, preferring to speak in unintelligible gibberish; and can say words like Nina, Pancakes, and Wumpa. In the Naughty Dog games the few English words he is capable of speaking include 'Whoa!' Uh-oh and Boo-yah. It is implied in Crash Twinsanity that he is a chronic carrier of fleas (Because it was stated by Cortex, it might be just a provocation). He also loves Wumpa fruit as it is the main collectable in many games.

Jenny: (growls)

Jennifer Marie "Jenny" Wakeman (designated robot name: Global Robotic Response Unit XJ-9) (Born in January 23, 2005, Died in August 15, 2021, Reborn in 2072) is the main protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is the adorable robotic "daughter" of Nora Wakeman, and a student of Tremorton High School after she died as a human. Designed as a crime-fighting robot, Jenny is equipped with much advanced weaponry within her body and possesses super strength and speed. However, she wishes to live the life of a normal teenager at the same time, and constantly struggles to balance out her two lives. Jenny was designed at least 16 years, and built 5 years, prior to the events of "I Was a Preschool Dropout". As her number indicates, she had several prototypes, whom she treats as her "sisters". While she was designed as a teenage robot, presumably with the adolescent mind of a 16-year old or so, she did undergo a period of infancy ("Humiliation 101"). As revealed in the same episode, she also spent some of her early years as a more crude, steam-powered robot before being upgraded to her final metallic form. For an uncertain amount of time, she was prevented from leaving the house by her mother, except for the purpose of saving the earth, where she would not be viewed by the general populace. Following the events of "It Came from Next Door", she finally managed to interact with the outside world and make human friends, namely Brad Carbunkle and his younger brother Tuck, later enrolling in Tremorton High School. Jenny stands at 6.5 feet (1.98 m) tall (according to Dr. Wakeman in "Raggedy Android") and weighs roughly 600 lbs. (revealed by Jenny herself in "Historionics"). She has blue pigtails, with bolts connecting them to her head (they can also act like rockets), blue hair, white skin, blue "clothes" (a tank top and a miniskirt), a belly bolt (a bolt that simulates a belly button), hands with 4 fingers each and center holes, and a "false nose". Jenny has no ears, instead possessing an auditory system "decades ahead of its time" ("Ear No Evil"). Her body processes are carried out by a fully-functioning metallic brain, to which her eyes are connected ("Mind Over Matter"). Her body also contains several access ports for downloading, charging, and other purposes. Thanks to having high Artificial Intelligence ("AI"), Jenny's personality is that of the eager young teenager, one who desires a sense of freedom, but also wants acceptance from her peers. She generally possesses a kind personality and likes anything pertaining to teenage activities, but hates it when her mother or her duties get in her way of her enjoyment. Unfortunately, she is easily trusting of others and, as a result, can be quite naive; the Crust Cousins, Brit and Tiff, have often taken advantage of Jenny's kind and trusting nature. She is usually sweet, but nonetheless she can also be mischievous, ignorant, careless, and somewhat mean at times despite her beauty.

Megaman: You'll never get away from this!

Mega Man, also known as ロックマン (Rokkuman?) in Japan, is a title character and the protagonist of the Mega Man series by Capcom.[1] The character was introduced in 1987. Since then, Mega Man has become Capcom's Mascot, one of the company's primary original characters, and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons.[2] Having appeared on many consoles since the Nintendo Entertainment System, Mega Man has had a wide gaming audience, and his games continue to evolve with the ever-changing hardware demands of modern gaming systems. Mega Man's fictional universe can be divided into seven categories, each featuring different variations and incarnations of a robot boy hero. Although "Mega Man", or "Rockman", is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. The several spin-off series that have emerged over the past years, each one continuing the Mega Man mythos in some unique way, includes but is not limited to the Mega Man X, Mega Man Legends, Mega Man Battle Network, and Mega Man Star Force series. A resulting animated series was also produced originally in Japan as well as a number of toys, comics, and collectables available both in and outside of Japan. Mega Man's role in the original story was to be an assistant to his creator Dr. Light, then when Light's colleague goes mad, Dr Light repurposes Mega Man to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them.[3] Utilizing his Mega Buster arm cannon and his ability to copy the special weapons of the boss robots he defeats, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted cybernetic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace" for both humans and robots.[4] According to the game's franchise, in the year 20XX, robotics genius Dr. Thomas Light worked to create a humanoid robot (though in some direct translations he is referred to as a cyborg). This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions for itself based on stimulus and basic directions. He called the robot project "Robot Master", because the resulting robot would be able to supervise the work of other, less intelligent machines. Before Dr. Light ever constructed what would eventually become Mega Man, he first designed the Robot Master known as "Proto Man" ("Blues" in Japan), named because it was a prototype of his future creations. Proto Man had the ability to lead a small squad of other robots in military applications.[citation needed] However, before Dr. Light could begin testing the true potential of his AI, the robot went rogue, escaped, and was thought to have been destroyed. Because of the disappearance of Proto Man, Light decided to create another robot. Dr. Light, fearing that the disappearance of Proto Man was because he didn't have a peer, created two other robots at around the same time to work as a pair. These robots were called "Rock" (ロック) (Mega in the Powered Up remake) and "Roll". Rock was created as Dr. Light's lab assistant. His purpose was a general-purpose tool user. Simply by studying how a tool was used, he could mimic its use using a Variable Tool System, thus making him the ideal lab assistant. His "sister" (though not actually a sister, but a robot partner), Roll, was designed for housekeeping. With the success of these two test-type robots, Light designed and built six production-type robots, mainly to be used in the construction and maintenance of public works. These robots were Cut Man, a timber felling robot; Guts Man, a construction and excavation robot; Ice Man, a robot designed for exploration in extreme freezing temperatures; Bomb Man, a demolition robot; Fire Man, designed for waste management; and Elec Man, designed to oversee and control atomic energy power plants. The enhanced remake Mega Man Powered Up has also retconned into existence Oil Man, designed for maintenance by generating oil for machinery and firing it through his arm cannon, and Time Man, designed to research time travel with his ability to slow down time, though was incomplete. Each of these robots had full use of the Robot Master's intelligence and reasoning potential. However, little did Dr. Light know that all of these robots including the missing Proto Man would later serve as the key to unlocking Rock's destiny. The time finally came for Dr. Light to be recognized by the world for his brilliant contributions to science. Dr. Albert W. Wily, a colleague at that time and future rival, grew jealous when his unique research, which he studied with Dr. Light, was utterly overshadowed by his partner. He stumbled upon Proto Man one day, who was dying when his energy system was malfunctioning. He repaired him, using his specifications to create the police robot, Sniper Joe. He discovered while analyzing Proto Man that he had found a way to reprogram Light's robots. He decided that he could use these new robots to exact revenge. When Dr. Wily arrived at Dr. Light's laboratory, he failed to realize Rock and Roll's potential, claiming that helper robots are as good as scrap metal to him. He took and reprogrammed the six (eight in Mega Man Powered Up) construction robots so they were misled and forced under his rule. With his new followers, Wily constructed many more robots to use for destructive purposes with the aim of world domination, and seized control of the city demanding recognition. This string of events set in motion what would later become the purpose for Mega Man's existence. Realizing that it would be very difficult for the armies to stop Wily without harming the city, Dr. Light knew something had to be done. Due to his programmed sense of right and wrong, Rock volunteered to be converted from his current state as a lab assistant into a fighting robot. Thus, from that day forth, he became known as "Mega Man" (Rockman in Japan). From that day forward Mega Man volunteered himself for action against crime and serving to support and protect humankind's existence and coexistence with robots within society. Throughout his many adventures, Mega Man has encountered several enemies that have appeared to be too powerful for him to overcome on his own, yet in typical heroic fashion, Mega Man's pure intentions and strong will tend to be the determining factor in his steadfast battle for everlasting peace. Constantly being tested and rivaled, most notably by his estranged "brother," Proto Man (aka Blues), Mega Man fought not for personal glory, unlike his adversaries, as exemplified during the 1st Annual Robot Tournament, held to determine which robot was truly the strongest. Mega Man didn't enter the tournament because he was a pacifist. However, in an attempt to bring Dr. Wily's crimes to an ultimate end, Mega Man considered killing him, but was quickly reminded by Wily that robots can't harm humans. Mega Man refuted this argument stating that he was more than a robot, suggesting that he was independent from his programming. Nevertheless, Mega Man didn't go through with this action, but only due to Wily's escape. During the events of Mega Man 8, Mega Man is almost killed by the guardian of Wily's fortress, however, Duo, an alien robot whom the former had saved earlier, appeared to rescue him. Duo would do so again after Mega Man becomes infected by evil energy when escaping Wily's fortress.

Dr. Wily: We'll see...

Doctor Wily (Dr.ワイリー Dokutā Wairi?), full name Albert W. Wily, is a video game character and the main antagonist of the original Mega Man series. Designed by Keiji Inafune, he appeared in the first Mega Man video game and later in promotions and other media related to the series. In Japanese, he is voiced by Takeshi Aono in all appearances except Mega Man: The Power Battle and its sequel, as well as Mega Man: Upon a Star, where he instead was voiced by Kenichi-Ogata; in English, the character is voiced by Dean Galloway, Douglas Kendall, Ian James Corlett and Scott McNeil voicing the character in Mega Man Powered Up, Mega Man 8, Captain N: The Game Master, and the animated series, respectively. Scott McNeil also reprised his role in Mega Man: Upon a Star, being the only English voice actor to date to voice Dr. Wily more than once.

Sonic and Jolteon: (sighs)

Sonic the Hedgehog (Japanese: ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Hepburn: Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?), trademarked Sonic The Hedgehog,[1] is the title character and protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega, as well as numerous spin-off comics, five animated shows, and an animated OVA. Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who has the ability to run at supersonic speeds and the ability to curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. Throughout the course of the video games, Sonic most commonly has to race through levels, collect power up rings and surviving against a host of natural obstacles and minions to achieve his goal. While many individuals at Sega had a hand in Sonic's creation, programmer Yuji Naka and artist Naoto Ohshima are generally credited with the creation of the character.[2] The first game was released on June 23, 1991, to provide Sega with a mascot to rival Nintendo's flagship character Mario (see 1991 in video gaming).[3][4] Since then, Sonic has become one of the world's best-known video game characters, with his series selling more than 80 million copies.[5] In 2005, Sonic was one of the first game character inductees into the Walk of Game, alongside Mario and Link.[6] According to various official materials from Sega, Sonic is described as a character who is "like the wind":[33] a drifter who lives as he wants,[34] and makes life a series of events and adventures.[35] Sonic hates oppression and staunchly defends freedom.[36] Although he is mostly quick-witted and easygoing,[34] he has a short temper[34] and is often impatient with slower things.[33] Sonic is a habitual daredevil hedgehog who is honest, loyal to friends, keeps his promises,[35] and dislikes tears.[37] He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother,[38] and is uninterested in marital proposals from Amy Rose.[39] In times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the challenge[33] as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change.[35] Sonic is known as the world's fastest hedgehog.[36] Sonic's greatest strength is his running speed, which is faster than the speed of sound.[37] Many of his abilities are variations on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection with the addition of spinning his body. Since his introduction in 1991's Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the basic "Spin Attack" (or "Sonic Spin Attack").[40] Later games in the series expanded on this basic attack and two of these enhancements have become mainstays of his: the Spin Dash which was introduced in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and involves Sonic spinning on the spot before blasting off at full speed,[41] and the Homing Attack, officially introduced in Sonic Adventure, in which Sonic dashes toward a target in midair.[36] Sonic's only weakness is that he cannot swim, sinking like a rock if plunged to a deep body of water.[37] When the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected and used, Sonic transforms into "Super Sonic", a faster and invulnerable version of himself that can fly.[42] In Super Sonic form, Sonic's eyes are red and his body yellow.

His Pokemon partner is Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. Jolteon is a quadruped, mammalian Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with a spiky fringe around its tail, and a white ruff around its neck. In addition to the ability to become sharp like needles, Jolteon's fur also amplifies the electrical charges produced by its cells. It can also store and generate negative ions in its fur, which create a sparking noise. Its ears are large and pointed, and its eyes and small nose are black. It has slender legs and small paws, each with three toes and a pink paw pad. This Pokémon is most often found in cities and towns under the ownership of Trainers.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Pinkie: (quietly) This is crude!

Twilight: (quietly gasps) Pinkie?

Pinkie: (quietly) Oh, hey Twiley!

Spike: (quietly) I'm glad to see you.

Sandile: (quietly) Yeah.

Her Pokemon partner is Sandile, the Desert Crow Pokemon. Sandile is a short, quadruped with a long snout and tail. Its body is mostly light brown with the exception of black stripes crossing over and under its legs and its pink underbelly. It has a black stripe on its snout in front of its eyes, and black covering the tip of its tail. Its eyes resemble binoculars and are shrouded in black all around their front. The black is a membrane that helps Sandile see in the harsh desert sun. Its long snout is tipped by two protruding nostrils, and its mouth comprises the bottom half. Its feet are flat and contain three sharp, black claws. They are attached to stubby legs on its sides. Sandile is only found in deserts. It usually burrows under the surface, with only its nose and eyes above the sand. Due to being so close to the surface, it can move around the desert and allow the heat of the sand to regulate its body temperature. As seen in the anime, in the wild, Sandile can be mischievous and potentially troublesome to humans. However, Sandile will protect another of its species, and can be caring at times.

AppleJack: (quietly) Have you found your Element of Laughter?

Pinkie: (quietly) Nope.

Sandile: (quietly) Not yet.

Fluttershy: (sighs)

Bunnelby: (quietly) This is bad.

Sandy: (quietly) But, how are we supposed to save all of them?

Pit: (quietly) That's a good question.

Mishu: Hm...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

MAX: (chuckles) Bo-bobo, Tata, and Croconaw will be my to control!

Eggman: Right!

Beauty: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?!

Kid Muscle: Hooray!

Tyrogue: They're going to save us!

Together: Hallelujah!

Sonic: Tails!

Tails: Don't worry, Sonic and Jolteon! We're going to save you!

Eggman: Not so fast!

Tails: Eggman!

Dexter: I have a plan! (takes out hookshot) There! (hits button)

Everyone: Alright!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Neo: Uh-oh!

MAX: We're in trouble!

Crash: Time to crash!

Neo: No!

Megaman: Dr. Wily!

Dr. Wily: No!

Megaman: Flame Sword!

Dr. Wily: (screams)

Sonic: Eggman! Time for a spin! (turns into ball) Jolteon!

Jolteon: Right! Thunderbolt!

Genesect: (charges) (screams)

Dr. Eggman: (screams)

AppleJack: Yee-haw! Take this!

Villains: No!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mishu: That's what you get for being bad!

Bo-bobo: Wow! What a dream!

Everyone: Bo-bobo!

Tata: What did we miss~dachi?!

Eggman: (groans) We fail!

Sonic: That's right! Let's leave!

Everyone: Right!

Wily: Wait! You can't leave us!

Everyone: Yes we can!

Villains: (screams)

Beauty: Huh?! The door is lock!

Crash: What?! It is lock!

AppleJack: What should we do now?!

Lucy: Need help?

Everyone: Huh?!

Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) appears. Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.[3] However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails.[6] She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body.[3] Her (presumed) measurements are: bust, 91 cm; waist, 59 cm; and hip, 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in).[1] These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less.[4] Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand.[5] Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots.[3] She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother.[7] Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity.[8] Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail although she does not like telling anyone about it. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink.[4] She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore.[9] However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence.[10] Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields or think of them as such. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as friends,[11] unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects.[12] Lucy cares greatly for her Spirits and will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the Spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend.[13] Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly and easily frightened, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor.[14] Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike most of her friends, she does not get very excited about fighting and is not quick to resort to violence as the solution. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends.

With her is May (Pokemon (Anime)). May is generally a very sweet and optimistic girl. She enjoys feminine and cute things as well as shopping. In fact, she and Brock occasionally went on shopping trips together throughout the Advanced Generation series. May cares about her appearance, sometimes spending so much time in front of this mirror that it caused her traveling companions to become frustrated with her, such as in The Bicker the Better. May also is interested in helping other people with their romantic problems. Though she is generally kind, she occasionally argues with her little brother, Max. The two had arguments since Max's debut episode, but one of their most notable was in Take This House and Shuppet. May's harsh words to Max made him declare that he hated May and he ran away for a portion of the episode. Even though she had been angry, May quickly felt guilty for hurting Max's feelings and became very worried that he would be hurt on his own. In a later episode, May revealed that she had promised her mother to always take care of Max on their journey. So even though the siblings had many quarrels, May deeply cares for her brother and would go to great lengths to protect him. In A Ruin with a View May heard Brock used to act as a cook during Ash's journeys. As she, Max and Ash were hungry, she was the one who asked Brock, if he could prepare some food for them. If a person or a Pokémon were to steal her food she would become extremely angry, which was demonstrated numerous times. Food was one of the few things May would become angry about, so it was an important tool to show a different side to her usually cheerful character. When May returned for the Diamond and Pearl series, she expressed excitement over the chance to eat at the Seven Stars Restaurant, but having her meal stolen made her enraged. She was later shown enjoying a large cookie, once again affirming her love of food and sweets. When May first left her home, she was only interested in the traveling aspect of the Pokémon journey. This sparked one of May's most memorable quirks in Hoenn, "May's Expeditions". Starting from A Mudkip Mission, May would occasionally make a camera lens with her fingers, pretending she was the host of a traveling show.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

May: What's the problem?

Ninetales: Well, the door is lock!

Lucy: Really?! I believe someone put a lock spell!

Everyone: A lock spell?!

Finn: Impossible!

Jack: Yeah!

Lucy: It's true! I know what to do!

Twilight: You do?

Lucy: Yes. I'll use my silver key and voila!

Everyone: Yeah!

Gasser: You're alright!

Hatenko: Impressive.

Pit: We made it out!

AppleJack: Hatenko! I have a bone to pick at you!

Hatenko: (screams) Help me!

Everyone: (laughs)

AppleJack: Come back here!

Hatenko: No!

Narrator: Stop fighting!

Haruko: Yeah. Boring!

Monferno: Right!

Preview

Lala: I need relaxation!

Haruko: Me, too!

Monferno: I wish!

Narrator: Will they defeat the Big Four? Find out!

_Chapter Ends... _


	24. Chapter 24: Time to hit the Beach

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 24: Time to the Beach

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Croconaw's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Hatenko, Klefki, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, and Linoone

New Additions:

Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, and Beautifly

Recap

Haruko: Morning, Narrator.

Narrator: (sighs) Haruko. Monferno. Why are you here? It's still nighttime.

Haruko: Sorry. I was going to tell you that I caught my first Pokemon.

Narrator: Good for you.

Monferno: Do you want to see him?

Narrator: Him?

Haruko: Yeah! Go, Camerupt!

Camerupt: Camerupt!

Camerupt is a quadruped Pokémon that resembles a Bactrian camel. It has two gray volcanoes on its back. The two volcanoes on a female's back are bigger than those on a male. It also has a stout body with red shaggy fur and three blue ring-shaped markings on both sides. It has bangs on top of its head, droopy ears, and a tan furless muzzle. Its body contains amounts of molten lava of 18,000°F, which erupts out of its humps if the Pokémon is angered. As shown in the anime, it can become uncontrollably angry when it is struck in the face. It lives in the craters of volcanoes. As Mega Camerupt, the humps on its back have transformed into one large and very active volcano. Magma is constantly bubbling up from within its body, and the volcano on its back erupts constantly in an effort to intimidate its foes. Its fur expands and grows to a point where only its hooves can be seen, and its ears and the tufts on its head grow thicker and longer, standing on end. It gains a grey M on the front of its face and loses the three blue rings on its body.

Camerupt: Hello!

Narrator: (screams) Please don't make a mess!

Haruko and Monferno: Why?

Narrator: Because I just clean this room!

Haruko: Okay.

Narrator: (sighs) Let's see the heroes.

Everyone was sleeping in tent.

Beauty: (moans) (panting) Stop! Please!

Gasser: Huh? Beauty?

Beauty: (crying)

Gasser: Beauty? Beauty. Wake up.

Beauty: (sits up) (kisses Gasser)

Gasser: Hm?! (thinking) Beauty is kissing me.

Beauty: (stops kissing Gasser) Sorry.

Gasser: It's okay.

Beauty: (crying)

Gasser: Beauty... It's okay.

Beauty: Huh?

Gasser: Let's get back to bed.

Beauty: Okay. (lies down)

Gasser: Goodnight.

Beauty: Goodnight.

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Lucy: Chapter 24...

May: Time to hit the Beach!

Yoko: I can't wait!

Buttercup: (normal form) I can't wait to get some action!

Haruko: Me, too!

Kid: They're really pump up today.

Tyrogue: Yeah.

Kid and Tyrogue: I miss having cow rice soup!

Cilan: Calm down!

Pansage: We'll get you some soup!

Kid: Okay.

Everyone: (sighs)

Chowder: I need food.

Munchlax: Yeah!

Gasser: Mr. Bo-bobo!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Himari: Is this the Z-Block Base?!

Rias: Looks like it.

Morrigan: Let's go inside.

Marceline: (wearing hat) (singing) About time! I was tired of the sun!

Haruko: C'mon! (opens door)

Everyone: (gasps)

Narrator: It's a indoor beach!

Everyone: Huh?!

Beauty: A beach? What's going on?! (screams)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (wearing bikini) (as girl) This looks great on my skin.

Hatenko: Wait for us!

Klefki: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: (as samurai) We'll guard it with our life!

Croconaw: (as samurai) Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rarity: (wearing a purple one-piece bikini with a diamond-shaped space on the belly button) Twilight!

Twilight: Rarity!

Spike: We find you!

Rarity: I'm so glad you're here! You should be wearing a bikini!

Girls: Us?!

Panty: (walks in) That's right!

Panty Anarchy[2] (アナーキー・パンティ Anākī Panti, transliterated as "Anarchy Panty") is a main character in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is the older of the Anarchy sisters.[3] Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. Panty is a female angel with spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beige skin-tone. Her eyelashes are long, and when in art-shift mode, her eyelids are colored a light pink shadow. Panty's nails and toenails are polished a bright red color. Her most often worn outfit is a short sleeveless red dress with matching heels, red hoop earrings, a golden necklace, and two golden bracelets on each wrist. However, she is known to wear a large variety of fashionable clothing, in a range of styles. Panty's angel outfit seems to be inspired on ancient Greek clothing, most notably her golden winged Hermes-like heels. In angel form, Panty possesses small white feathered wings, and both her nails and toenails are polished a light pink color. Her angelic outfit consists of the aforementioned heels, a puffy white skirt, a short white blouse, a golden collar, golden bracelets, white coverings on the backs of her hands and several golden rings. In "Bitch Girls", Panty received a brief makeover. While living on Granny's farm, Panty had braided pigtails, small freckles, and a teeth gap. Panty is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde and is always looking for different men to sleep with. Her main interest is sex. She has low standards in men and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter seriously. Instead, she focuses on fulfilling her personal goal of having sex with one thousand men during her stay on Earth. Panty openly admits during one episode that Stocking is the more intelligent sister, and doesn't always appear to think her thoughts through before acting (such as showing a porno she made in a theatre). Panty is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin Lust, which is emphasized by the number of times she has had sex throughout the series, and by the X-ray of her brain during the opening sequence, which shows her only thoughts are about both men and sex. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring when some broadcasters were able to see (and record) her panty-less, and even going as far as pole dancing in front of an audience, while on a live show. Panty jogs to maintain her figure, and is annoyed that Stocking doesn't have to exercise to be slender. She also claims her smaller chest size is more sensitive and responsive than Stocking's bigger breasts. Panty likes spicy food in general, and mentions disliking sugar. Although, she has been seen eating sweets throughout the series and she even ate Stocking's Jean-Paul Heaven pudding in Catfight Club. She has also mentioned being hungry causes her to swear more often than usual. Her favorite snack is Death Babanero-flavored potato chips and she has shown a great fondness for living a celebrity lifestyle. Whenever Panty hunts ghosts, she works in a non-precautious way. She often takes the more reckless route, using pure power to finish the job. However, this style of fighting has caused her to be wide open for attacks, including losing her panties in the heat of the moment and forcing her to improvise with either using normal weapons or other underwear. Panty was kicked out of Heaven for her immoral behavior, most likely due to her lusty tendencies. In "The Turmoil of the Beehive", it was revealed that Panty went to a high school in Heaven, however, according to Stocking, she barely ever went to classes. To prepare for battle, Panty removes her panties. Her ability is being able to transform her own panties into a pistol named Backlace, a spiritual gun which can hurt ghosts. Backlace is unable to harm humans, however, it has not yet been confirmed if all heavenly weapons follow this rule. Backlace seems capable of harming demons, angels, and anything spirit related, such as ghosts. Backlace, when combined with Stocking's panties or any other underwear, can become 'upgraded' versions of her usual gun. So far, two examples of an expanded Backlace are an assault rifle and a sniper rifle. In the absence of Backlace, Panty can fight using normal guns. However, she usually avoids this, because she does not like the smell of gunpowder, and the fact that normal guns don't do much damage. Panty is also able to transform other people's underwear in guns, but the weapon design is limited due to the wearer's genitals, becoming curved, short or even bent. However, some, like Brief's, prove to be even more capable than Panty's own. Panty seems to prefer simple yet revealing clothes, such as her red mini-dress, stilettos and hoop earrings. She doesn't usually wear pants, because she prefers having her panties readily removable both for sex and combat situations. In fact, she once found herself at a disadvantage against a Ghost because she had chosen that day to wear shorts and had one of her hands occupied, preventing her from undoing her belt and removing her panties. Although Panty's red dress is her most well-known outfit, she has worn different clothing in several episodes. Some examples include a biker outfit in "Death Race" and "Bitch Girls", fancy formal dresses in "Sex and the Daten City" and "The Stripping", a pink bikini in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", a school uniform in "The Turmoil of the Beehive", and an unusually revealing red skirt suit in "1 Angry Ghost". When preparing to destroy a Ghost, she is shown wearing a pure white angelic gown decorated with hearts.

Panty: You can't simply wear your normal clothing at the beach! Right, Castform?

Castform: Right!

Castform is an artificial Pokémon that changes appearance and attitude based on the weather. Its body is made of cells exactly like those of water molecules, causing its cellular structure to be altered by temperature and humidity. It uses this ability to protect its tiny body. In its Normal Form, it resembles a plain, gray cloud with a single wisp extending from the top of its head. When in its Sunny Form, its lower half becomes pure white, while the head turns orange has develops small orange spheres around it. This gives it the overall appearance of the sun above a small cloud. While in its Rain Form, it will have a dark gray lower half resembling a storm cloud. The head will be blue and resemble a raindrop. In its Snowy Form, its head turns purplish-blue. The rest of the body changes into the shape of a mint green, cumulonimbus cloud. Regardless of the form it takes, it will always have a large, spherical head and a lighter colored mask-like marking over its eyes. Aside from its various forms, Castform is able to utilize weather powers in the form of its previously signature move, Weather Ball. Despite its manmade origins, it can be found in grassland areas.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Brief: Panty!

Panty: Oh, hello, dweeb!

Brief: I finally found you!

Panty: Good for you!

Brief: But, where's Stocking, your sister?

Panty: Probably at the candy store.

Beauty: (sighs) Are you sure?

Rarity and Panty: Yes!

Beauty: Oh, what the heck!

Beauty wears a white-and-red shirt, tan shorts, blue sandles, her hair is put in a little ponytail, and carries a purple life-saver.

Gasser: In a bikini?!

Rarity: Let's get you put in bikinis! (use magic)

Morrigan: I love this.

Buttercup: Well, at least is one-piece!

Sanji: Wow! These are perfect!

Croagunk: Poison jab!

Sanji: Ow!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kouta: Wow! You all look great! Could I take your pictures?

Kouta Tsuchiya (土屋 康太 Tsuchiya Kouta ), also known as Muttsurini (changed to Voyeur in the English dub of the anime, Pervert in Animax Airings or simply called by his real name), is a major character in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. He is a student in Class 2-F at Fumizuki Academy and is known as the ultimate pervert in the school (nicknamed "The Silent Ninja Pervert" at the start of the manga). He and Akihisa seem to be the only characters to get extreme nosebleeds whenever there is a hint of female nudity, as no other male character shows such a reaction. His grades are slightly higher than Akihisa's, but his knowledge of sex is unusually broad and in reality, he lacks boldness, so much that he gets nosebleeds just from his own imaginations. When he cross-dresses,[1] his eyes are hidden, making him look like a mysterious beauty, given his silent and unsocial nature. In the Baka and test crossdressing special, Kouta was the only contestant to make it across the stage, thus being the winner. In the light novels it's shown that he has 2 older brothers and a younger sister, regretfully after their appearance they're last seen dying due to consuming an imitation of Himeji's cooking and were never seen again. He is known to be anti-social, and is a classmate of Akihisa Yoshii's since first grade. He has a dark, taciturn personality, and as such, he's given the nickname Morose Pervert Muttsulini, implicitly derived from Muttsuri (むっつり) to form a parody for Mussolini (ムッソリーニ). Even though he is very perverted, nobody, even the girls, seem to mind this side of him. Aiko tends to tease him a lot, something that Kouta tries not to care for. There is also a possibility Kouta likes Aiko, considering his reactions (nosebleeds) to her are stronger than normally. While Kouta is uncommunicative by nature, he is part of class F's inner circle group of Yuuji Sakamoto, Mizuki Himeji, Minami Shimada, Akihisa Yoshii and Hideyoshi Kinoshita. He is terrible at all subjects except for Health and Physical Education, in which he can outscore even the teacher of the subject, Takeshi Ooshima. A running gag is, despite his perverse nature, if he even sees or hears something that might be perverted (such as his panty shots or Aiko Kudou's teasing) his nose will spontaneously bleed often ludicrous amounts, sometimes causing him to pass out. Kouta has blue grey, or light navy, hair that is styled in a quite unique fashion. He seems to be of average height for a male in the anime series. His eyes are an interesting color that seems to mix dark blue and grey, and at times purple. He often seems to sport a more tired expression. He is also shown to be an expert in sneaking, gathering information, cunning, and many forms of photography, whether it be hidden or not. In the anime, he has a habit of taking panty shots whenever the opportunity arises and recording the bust size of every girl in Fumizuki Academy. His Summoned Being wears a ninja outfit and dual-wields kodachi (Small or short sword). It also carries a normal-shaped, but large camera. It wears an accessory during battles fought under said subject that allows it to perform an accelerated move. During the Summoning Field error, it wears a modified hakama, sports a short ponytail, and becomes madly in love with Yuuji Sakamoto's affected (by the error) Summoned Being. During the Test of Courage, it takes the form of a vampire, reflecting Kouta 's association with blood (Nosebleeds), and also the fact that Vampires have been recently associated with fanservice. During the Test Run, his shoukanjuu alongside the others are suited up in school uniform. During the Future Teller Test Run, his shoukanjuu became the adult version and suited up as Photograph, working for news, which pissed Kouta as he wished to be a porn photograph and video maker. The upgraded version of his shoukanjuu wears a protection head band and some armor plate.

Misaki: Why?!

Panty: Well, that's Kouta!

Everyone: Kouta?!

Kouta: Hi!

Rarity: He's a ninja who can do anything!

Mordecai: Anything?

Kouta: Yeah! If you need some information, I'm your guy! Also, I'm extremely stealthy.

Kurumi: We could tell!

Kouta: Oh, about that picture...

Bouquet: Not a chance!

Kouta: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Akihisa: Kouta!

Akihisa Yoshii (吉井 明久 Yoshii Akihisa) is the main protagonist of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series and the first-person narrator of the light novels. He is Class 2-F's unwitting Ambassador [1] at Fumizuki Academy and he is portrayed as the "Ultimate Idiot". Akihisa is a very slim young teenager with ash-brown hair. His bangs are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands reaching his eyebrows. He has brown eyes and a small, mildly round nose. He wears the school male uniform of Fumizuki Academy with a small necktie. On special occasions, he wears the black sleeve, hiding the white polo, which he often wears. In Volume 9.5, after watching the news about getting a new haircut so that the other gender may be attracted to him, he changed his hairstyle into a shaggy and slightly spiky hair, and the color of it becomes much lighter. Apparently his classmates and Shouko Kirishima changed hairstyles too, as they watched the same news story. When he crossdresses, he was being called as Akiko Yoshii (吉井秋子 Yoshii Akiko), and wears the girl's uniform, with a crimson-colored skirt. The image looked more like a girl, due to an exaggerating bulge in his chest, having an extension of hair up to the side of his armpit. She (he) also wears a black headband with a small black bow. His Akiko form appeared in volume 7.5, where he is on the cover, crossdressed. Akihisa is renowned as the Baka of them all, and probably, the biggest idiot in the Academy. In other words, he doesn't think deeper on what his friends are doing for him, such as when he thought that Himeji's love letter was to Yuuji. However, Akihisa is a quite a gentle person, always cheerful and smiling. He cares deeply for his friends, and is always willing to stand up for them no matter the consequences, despite his normally carefree and lazy disposition. Unlike his best friend Yuuji, his carefree laziness doesn't translate into him looking like a "cool guy." Rather, he's genuinely happy without a care in the world (mostly due to his idiocy). However, it is shown throughout the series that Akihisa is aware of his idiocy, and he can put it aside if he applies himself, or if his friends are in danger. He is often possessed by either Akihisa's devil or angel side. This possessions are often seen in the light novel, as his pervert or good intentions are obviously seen. Unfortunately, Akihisa's devil side was the very first one who possessed him because of the willingness to pull Minami's skirt after the fight with Class 2-D (probably only happened in Light Novel), and likely the devil side is more often going through him than the righteous one. Akihisa also possesses an extremely honest personality. While at first glance this would seem to be a side-effect of his low intelligence, when given a chance to cheat on a test he quickly turns it down. Of course he's often honest to a fault, like his frequently tactless observations of Minami's physical appearance. Though it seems that when he gets into trouble a lot, his intentions are (for the most part) pure, and it doesn't seem to phase him. He's actually very polite, which is one of the reasons he has so many romantic admirers, but loses his cool when his friends put him directly in the line of fire. It really all flies over his head and he continues on with the next day, not because he's a troublemaker, but rather because he rushes into action without thinking about anything but the sake of his friends. Though he tends to slack off a lot, inside he truly is a golden-hearted person. Akihisa first happened to have the Punishment Inspector title back when he was in his first year, after he came back to get the confiscated items that originally belonged to him, along with some books to sell. Though, he was busted by Ironman, and in meeting him there, he gave Akihisa that title for him to make up his studies.

Kouta: Hey, Akihisa!

Akihisa: Have you have some bikini pictures!

Misaki: Pervert!

Akihisa: Ow! That hurts!

Misaki: Hm!

Morrigan: Don't be mean Misaki. Boys are perverts.

Rias: It's true.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Natalie: Let's send out our Pokemon.

Everyone: Yeah! Come out, everyone!

Pokemon: Yeah!

Himari: You have a Flygon?

Siera: Yeah! Earlier today!

Flygon resembles a slightly insectoid, bipedal dragon. It is primarily light green and has a pair of large rhombus-shaped wings with a red trim, toeless hind legs, and skinny arms with three-clawed hands. Its tail has several dark green stripes and three small green rhombus shapes with red trims at the end. It has large eyes, and a pair of green antennae that point back. The eyes have red covers that prevent sand from getting into its eyes. With its wings, it kicks up sandstorms to hide itself. Its wings make a "singing" sound when they are flapped, earning Flygon the name "The Desert Spirit". It lives in the desert.

Marceline: (wearing hat) (sighs) Time for my nap!

Kid: Let's get into the water!

Tyrogue: Yeah!

Siera: Wait for me!

Lapras: The water is nice and cool!

Dewgong: Perfect for me!

Himari: (riding on Lapras) (groans)

Lapras: Something wrong?

Himari: I really hate the water.

Lapras: Oh.

Sonic: Don't worry! I can't swim! So, I stay away from the water!

Tails: It's true!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panty: Pinkie?!

Pinkie: Hi!

Sandile: Like our sandcastle?!

Brief: It's so big!

Pinkie: I know! We made it ourselves!

Sandile: Yeah!

Panty: (sighs)

Morrigan: (sitting on floating chair) (sighs) The sun is perfect for a tan.

Woobat: Yeah.

Mishu: (laughs) This is fun!

Aang: Woo-hoo!

Bo-bobo: Surf up!

Kid: Yeah!

Siera: You're amazing!

Lala: Keep it up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jack: This is relaxing.

Naruto: Yeah!

Kenshin: Hm...

Ichigo: (sighs) No fighting at all. (screams)

Naruto: Got you! (runs)

Ichigo: Come back here, you brat! (chases Naruto)

Trio: (screams) Wipe-out!

Tyrogue: (sighs)

Linoone: It's a draw.

Lapras: You okay?

Trio: Yeah.

Lapras: Good.

Gasser: Those three are having a time of our lives!

Beauty: Yeah! It's so warm. (pulls shirt a little)

Gasser: (thinking) Is she going to tie her shirt? (heart beating)

Beauty: I think it's fine. (pulls shirt down) Huh? Wow, Gas-can! Your sandcastles are pretty!

Gasser: (blushing) Thanks. I learned how to do this.

Beauty: (chuckles slightly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bouquet: Marumaro!

Naruto: Jiraiya!

Everyone: Huh?!

Marumaro(マルマロ, marumaro) is a character in the Blue Dragon video game and the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Marumaro is one of the main characters in the Blue Dragon universe. In the game, he is voiced by Nika Futterman and Etsuko Kozakura. In the anime, he is voiced by R. Martin Klein and Sakiko Uran. Marumaro is a character from the Devee Clan, a race of creatures that wear pots for hats. He has a tendency to say "Maro" at the end of every sentence, execpt from in the game, where he says maro instead of I or Me. In the anime, Marumaro is obsessed with girls (he also acts like a pervert in the original version) and his actions often end up angering Kluke and Bouquet. Most of this he inherited from his father. He first appears when the village he was staying at was attacked by a Gran Kingdom fleet led by Ivanov and Gustav. When Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and Zola appear in the village and try to view what had happened from the memories of a damaged Mecha Robo, Marumaro attacked with his shadow, Saber Tiger. When it came to Kluke, he ended up pinching her boobs and commenting that she doesn't have much. When Kluke lunges herself toward him, he jumps and lifts her skirt grossing out Shu and Jiro. Marumaro comments about Kluke's white panties and asks if she has any better ones. Kluke ends up throwng rocks at Marumaro which he dodges before being grabbed by Killer Bat. Upon breaking free, Marumaro made off with their stuff. In order to bait Marumaro, they ended up using Kluke's panties which actually work as Zola and Killer Bat grab him. Still blaming them for destroying the city, Marumaro is told that they weren't the ones responsible. When Marumaro does find the ones responsible, he attacks. Things weren't looking good for Marumaro when Ivanov and Gustav were too much for him and Saber Tiger. The others catch up and Jiro and Zola unleash their shadows. Ivanov and Gustav withdraw from the fight when they got the captive villagers on board. He joins up with Shu and Co. yet managing to lift Kluke's skirt again. During the course of the adventure, he and Saber Tiger gain a rival in speed power in Gilliam of the Independent Flying Squadron. They clashed many times. On one occasion, Marumaro got separated from the others outside of Coreed and ended up using Saber Tiger to get him around when he got exhausted. They managed to find an inn and Marumaro was allowed to stay there for the night by it's innkeeper (who unbeknownst to Marumaro was a Shadow Wielder in Gran Kingdom's army who deserted Gran Kingdom). After being given a shower by Saber Tiger, Marumaro is attracted to the smell of the kitchen and runs out of the room with Saber Tiger running after him to re-towel him (his towel fell off when he ran out of the room). They end up outside of the kitchen where they peek at a pink-haired girl preparing a meal and Saber Tiger suspecting her to the wife of the innkeeper (in truth, she was his shadow). Saber Tiger pulled him away before he can do anything to her and told him to get dressed. When dinner was served, the innkeeper secretly put poison in the food and awaited for Marumaro to collapse. When it did happen, he and his shadow emerged only to be caught by surprise by Marumaro and Saber Tiger after flashing back to their desertion. After stating that his nose detected the poison, Marumaro and even Saber Tiger told the innkeeper and his shadow that they aren't from Gran Kingdom. When a Gran Kingdom captain and his troops arrived at the inn, Marumaro posed as the chef when the Gran Kingdom Captain saw the food. At the point where the innkeeper's shadow blew the innkeeper's cover (she didn't like how the Wanted posters depicted her), Marumaro and Saber Tiger had to defend them and were able to send the Gran Kingdom Captain and his troops running. Marumaro and Saber Tiger reunited with Shu and the others and Marumaro ended up jumping onto Bouquet's boobs. When Marumaro and Saber Tiger wanted to get stronger by following the clues on his part of the Extra Seven, they decide to return to Lago Village. When it came to the instructions on the Extra Seven, they end up trying various things ranging from dropping the Devees' guardian statues onto the other Devees and Marumaro going on a panty-viewing activity in a nearby village. Zola managed to figure it out and had the others drive Marumaro and Saber Tiger to the ruins where they go through various obstacles which they complete gaining a new power for Saber Tiger.

Jiraiya (自来也, Jiraiya) was one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. He was known as the Toad Sage (蝦蟇仙人, Gama Sennin) because of his special affinity for toads. Famed as a hermit and pervert of stupendous skill, Jiraiya travelled the world in search of knowledge that would help his friends, the various novels he wrote, and, posthumously, the world in its entirety - knowledge that would be passed on to his godson and final student, Naruto Uzumaki. Although he left Konoha for many years, Jiraiya was still loyal to his village. When Konoha found itself in need of a new Hokage after the Third Hokage's death, Jiraiya volunteered to look for Tsunade so that she could be the Fifth Hokage, after turning down the position himself. His reason for refusing the position was, among other things, that he felt unworthy to take the role, since he had failed to save either of the previous Hokage from dying, as well as him having to conduct more "research". After he found Tsunade, and began to suspect that she might be helping Orochimaru, he made it clear that he would kill her if she betrayed the village, a proof of his loyalty to Konoha. However, once it became clear that Tsunade was still loyal to Konoha, and later accepted the title of Hokage, Jiraiya served as her most trusted adviser, loyal confidant, and a spy into the dealings of Akatsuki and Konoha's enemies. Jiraiya was a self-proclaimed super-pervert with no equal (although he meant it as a joke),[10] and a frequent voyeur, going so far as to create the Transparent Escape Technique, to allow him to spy on naked women without being caught (doing "research" as he called it, even as a child). He never actually hid his perversion, and even seemed proud of it, as seen when he told the Third Hokage about it when he was still a child. Despite this, Jiraiya disliked being referred to as the Perverted Hermit (エロ仙人, Ero-sennin; English TV "Pervy Sage") by Naruto in front of others. Jiraiya's perversion had been used against him on occasions, as seen when Naruto got Jiraiya to start training him after a simple display of the Sexy Technique (though Naruto hit a roadblock when Jiraiya wanted him to use the technique around him when training). When two Akatsuki members tried to distract Jiraiya, they used a hypnotised woman to catch his eye and keep him busy. While their effort initially succeeded, Jiraiya eventually saw through their plot, due solely to the fact that women did not typically express interest in him. His peeping habits had also caused him great injury on one occasion; when caught spying on Tsunade in his younger years, she proceeded to break both of his arms, six of his ribs, and ruptured a number of organs as punishment. As a result of such injuries, Jiraiya now retained a rather healthy fear towards his former team-mate, and usually attempted to suppress his perverted ways when in Tsunade's presence. Despite these perverted tendencies, Jiraiya was in love with Tsunade nonetheless and even as he died, he lamented the fact that he was never able to win her heart. However, despite his one-sided affections for his team-mate, Jiraiya didn't let his feelings cloud his judgment and resolutely stated that he wouldn't hesitate to kill Tsunade should she betray Konoha and help Orochimaru. Some time after leaving Konoha, Jiraiya became the author of a series of adult novels called Icha Icha. The novels were based on his personal experiences in love, that he retold in a comical way. In a filler episode of the anime, Naruto ghost-wrote one of Jiraiya's Icha Icha novels. The book was found to be very popular. This indicates that either Naruto is capable of writing on the same level as Jiraiya, or that Jiraiya's writing abilities were no better than those of a child. Tsunade seemed to suspect that the latter was true, as she noted that a report he wrote as a child, accompanied by crude crayon illustrations, was poorly written. The popularity of the Icha Icha series seemed to have paid off well, as Jiraiya's cheque book revealed that he was fairly wealthy. Despite his wealth, Jiraiya was not above taking Naruto's money and spending it on sake and women. Jiraiya frequently disappeared when Naruto attempted to make him pay. Jiraiya had also been known to show off, even during a fight. This showing off typically included traditional kabuki poses accompanied by dramatic self-introductions, keeping with his hermit theme, even when he was a child.[11] He became annoyed if he was interrupted for whatever reason while trying to strike a pose, which happened frequently. His summon Gama however was the only toad he ever summoned that posed along with him. Although he was generally light-hearted and gregarious, Jiraiya could be very serious in a demanding situation, such as fighting Orochimaru, and later, Pain. He was also quite perceptive, as demonstrated when he watched Naruto try to walk over the surface of shallow water; Jiraiya quickly discerned that there was something within Naruto that was disrupting the chakra's circulation through his body. Despite Jiraiya's eccentric behaviour and prowess as a shinobi, he was a strong believer in peace; his hope being to one day end the hatred that plagued the ninja world. Jiraiya also held a great deal of faith in the next generation, and saw them as the solution to this hate. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair usually tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, abura), which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm which resembles one that Gama has in his as well.[12] Jiraiya was also seen sporting different attires. As a child, he wore pale grey robes with a design of red flames on the edges, with a green ribbon showing a curled gold design tied in a loose bow around his waist. In childhood, the length of the red lines that ran down his eyes extended to just over half his face, but became longer in time. Underneath it, he wore the standard black mesh shirt with red lining, and wore puffy black pants that are tighter around the ankles as well as black sandals to go with the outfit. During the Second Great Shinobi War against Hanzō, he wore the wartime variant of Konoha's flak jacket and its standard forehead protector. He was also shown wearing what appeared to be a rubber frog suit during a flash back to when he was training the Ame Orphans. While untalented in childhood, though sheer hard work and dedication, Jiraiya over time obtained power rivalling that of his peers in Orochimaru and Tsunade, the former of which is considered to be a genius. Being one of the three famed Sannin, Jiraiya was an extremely powerful shinobi, easily considered Kage-level, became legend before he died. Jiraiya was even initially chosen for the position of both Fourth and Fifth Hokage by his teacher the Third Hokage and the Konoha Council, though he turned it down both times.[13][14] He stated that he had only been brought to the verge of death twice in his entire life, once when he was doing "research" on Tsunade herself, (and being beaten to a pulp by her for doing so), and when he used the toad key to weaken the seal that held the Nine-Tails' seal on Naruto's stomach, and resulting in Naruto's four-tailed form, the latter only happening because he was trying to reseal the demon chakra rather than harm Naruto.[15] His strength was so great that Ebisu asserted how only a Sannin like himself was powerful enough to kill Orochimaru during his Invasion of Konoha.[16] Even powerful members of the S-rank criminal organisation Akatsuki were either easily subdued like Konan,[17] while others like Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, a Mangekyō Sharingan user and former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist respectively, opted not to face the Sannin in battle, fearing that the very best they could do together against Jiraiya would end in a stalemate, even with reinforcements.[18] Kisame even admitted that he was no match for Jiraiya, saying he was "on a whole other level". Minato Namikaze also acknowledged his master's power, skills, and mindset, and wished to fight him.[9] Even Nagato — the ex-leader of Akatsuki and a former student of Jiraiya who possessed the legendary Rinnegan — was initially overwhelmed despite outnumbering Jiraiya. This caused the younger opponent to marvel at Jiraiya's abilities, as defeating the Sannin still cost Nagato one of his strongest tools, stating that he would not have defeated Jiraiya had he had prior knowledge of Nagato's "secret".[19] Even Obito vehemently refused Kabuto's suggestion to also revive Jiraiya using the Impure World Resurrection, with Obito telling Kabuto "not to push his luck". While not being his preferred combat method, Jiraiya was still very proficient with taijutsu, capable of stopping some of the individual dogs that split from the Giant Multi-Headed Dog just using his legs. His natural strength, while nowhere close to his team-mate Tsunade, was very impressive. In the anime, there is one such occasion where this is shown, when Jiraiya intervened in a fight between a young Gamabunta (who was still bigger than himself) and an unknown snake of equal size where Jiraiya grabbed and tossed the snake a great distance away with ease. Also in the anime, Jiraiya, as a child, was able to lift a large boulder several times his size.[20] Jiraiya has showcased a high level of durability over the course of his life; taking a direct kick to the face from Might Guy,[21] as well as surviving a direct blow from Nagato's Giant Ox, which ploughed him through several steel pipes, without getting injured.[22] Even at the brink of death he still managed to figure out Pain's secret and engrave it on Fukasaku's back, so he could deliver the intel to Konoha. Jiraiya was well-versed in a variety of ninjutsu types. He could grow and sharpen his hair for offensive and defensive purposes. Jiraiya was taught how to use the Rasengan by Minato, and had since developed a larger variant. Jiraiya was often described as a perfectionist. He had the ability to improvise or expand the limit of a technique to the point where even an academic or E-rank technique could be used formidably in battle. He is highly skilled in stealth, espionage, and reconnaissance, even having his own personally made technique known Transparent Escape Technique to aid him in such missions (although he mainly uses it to help him spy on women). Apart from his fighting abilities, Jiraiya was very proficient with barrier based techniques. Examples would include Barrier: Canopy Method Formation, which allowed him to detect all movements within a wide radius and block attacks, and Barrier: Toad Gourd Prison, which allowed him to trap an enemy inside the belly of a small toad-shaped gourd, the inside of which contains a landscape with a lake of stomach acid. While he had basic knowledge on how to recognise and counter genjutsu, he was not skilled at using it, and relied on his partners to use illusions. In terms of element ninjutsu, Jiraiya had proficient knowledge if not skill in multiple types. He could use Earth Release to create deep swamps to immobilise his opponents as large as Orochimaru's gigantic snakes even when on low chakra or beings as physically strong as Human Path. His proficiency in Fire Release is great enough to unleash oil enhanced blasts of flame. Not only that, he could create even larger blasts of fire with the help of Gamabunta, creating the Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet which could cover an entire valley in flames. When in Sage Mode he could create entire lakes of burning oil with the help of Fukasaku and Shima. He was also at least knowledgeable enough to teach others how to manipulate the nature of their chakra. His knowledge of all five elements allowed him to teach Nagato each of them (albeit it was feat Nagato could only accomplish thanks to his Rinnegan). Jiraiya was known as the "Toad Sage", due to his natural affinity for toads, and his utilisation of a number of toad-related techniques. Many typically dealt with summoning toads. He had risen to a level of ability that allowed him to summon Gamabunta. He could even summon the nearly indestructible œsophagus of a great, fire-breathing toad with Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind. Once the technique had been used to cover the area, Jiraiya could control it as he pleased, and used it to trap most ninja. Due to his training with toads, he even gained the ability to spit oil from his mouth. For spying and infiltration, Jiraiya had the Toad Flatness — Shadow Manipulation Technique, which allowed him to hide himself as a shadow, and even attach to the shadow of another ninja to control them. He also had the Hiding in a Toad Technique, where he hid in the belly of a small toad, which could enter most areas undetected. Kakashi noted that Jiraiya was a specialist when it comes to infiltration and espionage tactics. Jiraiya had been shown to be very skilled and otherwise knowledgeable with Sealing Techniques, and had used a number of them throughout the series. When first meeting Naruto, he quickly deduced that the seal on Naruto's stomach, that kept the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him, also allowed its chakra to mix with his own. Jiraiya easily recognised the Five Elements Seal that Orochimaru had placed on top of Naruto's seal and how it was distorting Naruto's chakra and easily removed it with Five Elements Unseal. He later created a method of suppressing the Nine-Tails' influence over Naruto through the Chakra-Suppressing Seal, which activates by simply coming into contact with Naruto's body. In addition, he could utilise the Fire Sealing Method to contain even Itachi's Amaterasu within a scroll for future study. Like Naruto, Jiraiya naturally possessed exceptionally large amounts and strong levels of chakra and stamina. Its potency was able to make Naruto back down from chasing after Itachi and Kisame with a single glare and chakra spike. Even with his ability to mould chakra weakened by Tsunade's poison, he could create a swamp which sank one of Orochimaru's massive snakes (two in the anime) and kept it completely immobilised throughout the battle. Though by Jiraiya's own admission, the technique had failed to some extent. He has also shown an extremely high level of chakra control as well. He could use the Rasengan in a single hand, or two at once as well as effortlessly displaying each stage of the technique to Naruto. Even after being stabbed five times by the Six Paths of Pain's Chakra Disruption Blades, he was able to use the Finger Carving Seal despite Nagato's disruptive chakra circulating through his body. Jiraiya's chakra reserves were large enough to learn the Mount Myōboku teachings of senjutsu — an alternate combat style that utilises natural energy in unison with his chakra to greatly increase his overall abilities. The pinnacle of his skill is to enter Sage Mode, a transformation that allowed him to harness natural energy inside of himself to immensely augment his physical parameters. This form enhanced his strength to the point of destroying the Human Path's eyes with just a kick to the face, while also sending him several metres away. Likewise, his speed was enhanced to the point where he could leap down from a high vantage point and form an attack, before his sandals — which had fallen before he jumped — had even reached the ground.[23] Due to the limited nature of using Sage Mode on his own as one must remain absolutely still to gather the necessary natural energy, while before entering it, Jiraiya will summon the elder toad couple Shima and Fukasaku and have them fuse to his body and absorb the energy for him. Jiraiya didn't like Sage Mode because it gave him a more toad-like appearance, with longer marks along the sides of his face, a goatee, a larger nose with warts, webbed hands and feet and sharp teeth, all of which made him unappealing to girls. This is due to Jiraiya not having complete mastery over the technique. In addition to maintaining Jiraiya's natural energy while he fought, they added their own abilities to help him in battle. Sage Mode greatly increased Jiraiya's physical power, as shown by his ability to send Pain's summons flying and use the extremely powerful collaboration ninjutsu Sage Art: Goemon. This form allowed Jiraiya to use stronger versions of his other techniques. An example would include the Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, a massive variant of Rasengan even larger than his own body. Though unseen, this version is supposedly strong enough that if it exploded, it'd have destroyed an entire mountain. As Jiraiya was not adept with genjutsu, he relied on Shima and Fukasaku to help him in that aspect. While he would normally come off as goofy, Jiraiya had repeatedly shown himself to be a shrewd man. His intelligence enabled him to track Orochimaru and Akatsuki through the years, and he headed his own spy network all over the Five Great Shinobi Countries for this purpose. He was very knowledgeable in various techniques, able to quickly recognise them and know how to counter them. He also demonstrated being a capable teacher, as even Itachi acknowledged Naruto's growth under Jiraiya's tutelage for three years. Jiraiya was also very skilled in information gathering, as he would constantly relay any important intelligence he acquired to his allies.

Naruto: I'm glad you're alright!

Jiraiya: That's right! I'm here for the ladies!

Naruto: (sighs) You're the same Jiraiya.

Sora: You know him?

Naruto: Yeah! I was his student!

Jiraiya: Right!

Marumaro: My name is Maro!

Kluke: I'm glad.

Marumaro: Maro, too!

Everyone: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hatenko: Now, where's Don Patch and FarFetch'd? Huh?! Get off him! Don't worry! Let me put sunscreen on you! Huh? Why does this smell like oil?

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: It is.

Klefki: But, you're allergic!

Robot 1: What's the big deal?!

Hatenko: Nobody doesn't do this except me!

Robot 1: That's doesn't mean you kick me out of the way!

Hatenko: Oh, yeah?!

Robot 1: Yeah!

Hatenko: How 'bout you and me play volleyball?!

Robot 1: Sure! I'm going to defeat you!

Klefki: No way!

Robot 1: Yes way! Meet me at the volleyball match!

Hatenko: Got it!

Klefki: We'll see you there!

Hatenko: So sorry! Very sorry! We'll never do it again!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Robot 1: Ready to be defeated?

Hatenko: No way!

Robot 1: We'll see.

Aang: Come on!

Pinkie: I know you can do it!

Misaki: Kick their butts!

Primeape: Yeah!

Everyone: (sighs)

Beauty: (thinking) I hope they are able to co-operate!

Ninetales: (thinking) I hope so, too!

Bo-bobo: Croconaw and Aipom!

Croconaw: Right!

Aipom: Okay!

Himari: This I have to see!

Kouta: Me, too! Come on out, Bisharp!

Bisharp: Bisharp!

Bisharp is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It has a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. These hooves are also similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings. In the wild, Bisharp rules over a pack of Pawniard, and fights other Bisharp to become the alpha of the pack. The loser of these fights is cast out. When hunting, the Pawniard allow the leader leader Bisharp to perform the finishing blow.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dexter: Hm...

Robot 1: You go first!

Hatenko: Thanks. (throws ball)

Bo-bobo: Protect!

Hatenko: (screams) Hey!

Bo-bobo: We need to protect!

Hatenko: No! You have to hit the ball at the other side!

Klefki: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Oh!

Akihisa: Those two aren't co-operating!

Kouta: Right!

Himari: (sighs)

Akihisa: Come on, you two! Stop arguing and work together to beat these robots!

Seagull: Okay! Start again!

Hatenko: Okay!

Bo-bobo: Protect! (shoots bazooka)

Hatenko: (screams) Bo-bobo! Stop this!

Seagull: Bo-bobo gets two points!

Everyone: What?!

Dexter: That's ridiculous!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Robot 1: Now, it's our turn! (hits volleyball)

Croconaw: Got it! Water Gun!

Hatenko: Good job!

Klefki: Fairy Wind!

Robot 2: Got it! (hits volleyball)

Everyone: Huh?!

Robot 2: I was going to use that for the end. But, oh, well.

Seagull: Bo-bobo gets another point.

Robot 1: What?!

Robot 2: That's unfair, Birdbrain!

Seagull: Hm! That's for using my home as a resort!

Robot 1: Whatever! We'll still win!

Dexter: Impressive!

Pinkie: Go! Go!

Sandile: Go!

Together: You can do it!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Seagull: Bo-bobo wins!

Robot 1: What?!

Seagull: You heard me!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Robot 1: Unfair!

Seagull: Who cares!

Robot 2: (sighs)

Buttercup: Alright, you two!

Haruko: Ready to blast off!

Robot 1: No!

Together: Too late!

Robot 1 and 2: No! Don't!

Together: (screams) (hits robots)

Robots: (screams)

Haruko: Wow! They're high!

Monferno: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Hey! I found another door!

Rarity: Alright! Let's return back to our normal clothing! (uses magic to turn everyone's outfits to normal)

Panty: (sighs)

Kouta: Too bad!

Bisharp: I guess this is for the best.

Panty: Okay.

Akihisa: We'll go to the beach again, if we have time.

Panty: Right! You're so sweet!

Jiraiya: So, Morrigan! How 'bout you and...? Ow!

Naruto: Stop being a pervert, Jiraiya!

Jiraiya: Sorry!

Morrigan: (laughs slightly)

Everyone: Everyone, return!

Ninetales: Now, what's behind this door?

Haruko: No clue!

Monferno: Let's open it and find out!

Yoko: Yeah! (opens door)

Everyone: (gasps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aiden: A quiz show?

Raichu: Why a quiz show?!

Akihisa: Cool!

Misaki: Not cool, idiot!

Akihisa: I know!

Primeape: What do you mean?!

Kouta: Back in school, Akihisa is known as...

Bisharp: ''The biggest idiot in the whole school!''

Misaki: Oh, really?!

Akihisa: That's the truth!

Misaki: Okay.

Host: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the Quiz Show! You're going to have some fun! Now, let's introduce our contestants!

Everyone: What?! Bo-bobo, Tata, Croconaw, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd?!

Conan: They already sign up!

Mordecai: Dude, this reminds me the time we enter that japanese show.

Rigby: Oh, right! The one with the obstacle course that seem impossible!

Mordecai: Right, dude!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Host: Now, the first question is... What noise does a pig says when it yells?!

Bo-bobo: Moo! Moo! Moo! Moo!

Don Patch: Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop!

Guy: Hm... my guess is oink.

Host: Let's see the answer!

Pig: Chop suey!

Don Patch: I was close!

Host: Right! Let's start the second question! All you need to to eat this beans and see what's in it!

Contestants: (eating) Huh?! Spider web?!

Host: Correct!

Panty: This is ridiculous!

Castform: What kind of question are these?!

Host: Now, hop into that train and leave to go all over the world!

Contestants: Okay! (hops on train) Here we go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Host: (laughs evilly) Bo-bobo's gone!

Gasser: (thinking) What a jerk.

Panty: You trick us!

Host: That's right!

Kouta: He's going to attack!

Bisharp: Be ready!

Host: Prepared to... Huh?!

Everyone: Huh?! Bo-bobo!

Akihisa: They're back!

Yoko: And just in time, too!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Arriba! Samba, Samba, Samba!

Host: (thinking) They were gone for a few minutes.

Bo-bobo: Now, Fist of the Nosehair!

Host: (screams) (passed out)

Mysterious Guy: They're good.

Mysterious Girl: But, not good enough! Right, Degakuman?

Degakuman: Yeah!

Lillipup: I love this game!

Mysterious Girl: So cute!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Now, who's next?!

Tv: That's me! (laughs loudly)

Beauty and Ninetales: (screams)

Tv: I'm loud!

Panty: Too loud!

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: He's too loud for my ears!

Preview

Tv: Wanna watch some TV?!

Bo-bobo: No thanks!

Croconaw: We're already on TV!

Narrator: Will they defeat the evil TV?! Find out!

_Chapter Ends... _


	25. Chapter 25: Quiz Show Disaster

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 25: Quiz Show Disaster

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Croconaw's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Hatenko, Klefki, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pinkie Pie, Sandile, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, and Beautifly

New Additions:

Camerupt (Haruko's Team), Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, and Jiraiya

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, Bo-bobo and his friends were having fun under the sun!

Panty: That's true!

Narrator: Also, after that, they enter into a quiz show!

Conan: (sighs) Ridiculous!

Narrator: And it turns out, the host is a Hair Hunter!

Host: Prepare to... Huh?!

Bo-bobo: Choo-choo!

Host: (screams) (passed out)

Narrator: Now, they need to defeat the loud mouth TV.

TV: I'm prepared for anything!

Narrator: Go, Bo-bobo!

(title card appears)

Akihisa: Chapter 25:...

Kouta: Quiz Show Disaster.

TV: (laughs loudly)

Kid: Can you please stop talking loudly?!

Tyrogue: Please?!

Tv: Sorry! I always says like this at all times!

Panty: Well, it's annoying!

Castform: Yeah!

Tv: Who cares?!

Yoko: I care!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tv: (laughs loudly) Prepare to be defeated by me!

Than, 4 tv men and 1 cd man appears.

Tv 1: C'mon!

Tv 2: Let's go!

Beauty: Don't touch me!

Tv 3: Ow! You didn't have to hit me!

Tv 4: Apologize!

Beauty: Never!

Cd: What's your favorite soundtrack?

Bo-bobo and Croconaw: The Battleship Five Quartette!

Tv 2: Please! If you come with me, there's candy and I'll give $1.00!

Gasser: Why would I come for $1.00?!

Absol: Yeah!

Don Patch: Wow, there's candy and you'll give me $1.00?!

FarFetch'd: That's our lucky day!

Tv 2: Okay! Let's go!

Hatenko and Klefki: Boss! Wait!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (sighs) Hm...

Bo-bobo: Beauty.

Beauty: Huh?

Croconaw: We're going after them.

Beauty: Okay!

Shu: I'm going with you!

Nephrite: Right~wan!

Bo-bobo: Okay! Let's go!

Shu: Okay!

Kluke: They're going inside the TV?!

Garnet: Idiot!

Misaki: They shouldn't just go in there in a serious fashion!

Primeape: Right! But, I hope they can defeat the bad guy!

Misaki: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (growls)

Tv: Uh, uh, uh! You know what happens!

Panty: So, any plans?!

Conan: Well, we can't attack him!

Panty: Right.

Dexter: But, there has to be another way to defeat him.

Castform: How?

Tv: (laughs loudly) (turns on tv)

Gasser: Wow! I love the news!

Dian: Yeah!

News Woman: When you want super, this is super news! I'm Litwana!

News Man: And I'm Rolfidoh! We need help!

Everyone: Bo-bobo is in the news?!

Don Patch: Bye-bye!

News People: (screams)

Bo-bobo: Hello, I'm Bo-bobo! This is Tata and Croconaw!

Tata and Croconaw: Hi!

Don Patch: And I'm Don Patch! This is FarFetch'd!

FarFetch'd: Hello!

Together: And this the Snot-Fu-U News!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: For our first order of business, two criminals are caught!

Croconaw: What did they look like?!

Bo-bobo: Here are the pictures! That's what me to play...

Together: Rock-Paper-Sissors!

Bo-bobo: Rock breaks sissor!

Don Patch: (girl) Which means I lost.

Mordecai: They're the criminals?!

Rigby: Now this is the kind of news I want to see!

Bo-bobo: A creepy object had recently been sold to a mysterious buyer!

FarFetch'd: Who is it?!

Bo-bobo: That makes it more freaky!

Tata: Why~dachi?!

Bo-bobo: Because it has a face on the wheel! Time for a test run!

Don Patch: What?! (screams)

Bo-bobo: That's it! Now, on to the next news!

Gasser: That's it?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Now, time for sports news! Patches will take this one!

Don Patch: (girl) That's right, sports fans! Here the latest sports news! That's all for now! Now, back to Bo-bobo and his studios!

Everyone: What?!

Panty: That's sports news?!

Castform: Pathetic!

Misaki: Anyway, where's Hatenko and Klefki?!

Mishu: Yeah!

Lum: They also went in after them~uchi!

Bo-bobo: Last, here's a picture of ghosts!

Don Patch: (girl) I love freaky things!

Everyone: Hatenko, Klefki, Shu, and Nephrite are ghosts?!

Bo-bobo: That's all for today!

Croconaw: See you tomorrow!

Beauty: (thinking) Bo-bobo, you idiot!

Everyone: Huh?! Look!

Beauty: (gasps) Bo-bobo, Tata, Croconaw, Don Patch, and FarFetch'd are in danger!

Ninetales: By who?!

Lala: I can't see him!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Spotlight: (laughs) I'm Spotlight!

Bo-bobo: Uh-oh! We're in trouble!

Spotlight: I'm the co-commander of the Z-Block Base!

Don Patch: Huh?!

Spotlight: You see, the Z-Block Base are the strongest of the Block Bases!

Croconaw: Strongest?!

Spotlight: That's right!

FarFetch'd: We'll defeat you!

Spotlight: We'll see about that!

Beauty: Bo-bobo... Please be alright...

Ninetales: Huh?!

Hair Hunter: You're next!

Panty: Really?!

Hair Hunter: Really!

Danny: We're not gonna be defeated by you!

Hair Hunter: (laughs) Weak words!

Gasser: (growls) (thinking) I need to protect Beauty at all times.

Beauty: (thinking) Gas-can... I'm counting on you!

Mysterious Guy: (laughs) They're going to be defeated!

Mysterious Girl: Right, Degakuman?

Degakuman: Yeah!

Lillipup: I want Misao on a stick!

Mysterious Girl: You're so adorable!

Degakuman and Lillipup: I know!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Hair Hunter: Actually, we're not the Hair Hunters!

Everyone: What?!

Panty: Impossible!

Hair Hunters: We're... the Special Chef Unit!

Everyone: Chef Unit?!

Chef: That's right!

Panty: Ew! We're overrun by chefs!

Castform: Disgusting!

Goku: Don't worry! We'll bring something!

Danny: (ghost form) Right! Stay put!

Misaki: We're already doing that!

Danny: Right!

Marceline: We'll be back!

Everyone: Okay!

Kitty: Geez! They're going to sufficate us!

Dudley: Yeah!

Kid: Help!

Tyrogue: Help us!

Together: Please!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Everyone! We'll save you!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Huh?!

Croconaw: What's wrong?!

Bo-bobo: I'm disappearing!

Tata: No~dachi!

Croconaw: Don't go!

Don Patch: Please!

Spotlight: It's too late! Time to...

Shu: Dragon Flame!

Spotlight: Huh?! (screams)

Shu: (laughs) You didn't know that I'm also a Shadow Wielder!

Blue Dragon: Yeah!

Shu is a Shadow Weilder. His shadow is Blue Dragon. Shu obtains the power of the Blue Dragon by swallowing a Light Sphere which is really a fragment of Nene's soul. Blue Dragon at first uses Magic Sword attacks but later gains other abilities throughout the game such as White Magic even when not put in as a class shown to heal a hurt Marumaro and a sick Kluke. When Nene takes back his soul from the group (except Zola) Shu loses the ability to use Blue Dragon. He later regains his Shadow after being more inspired not to give up and after a fight from what was left of Nene's power gains the Corporeal attack to give Blue Dragon an actual body and temporarily changing the envrionment into a volcanic region. After jumping on Blue Dragon, going up into the sky, and doing three strikes, Blue Dragon imitates by performing two fire infused slashes to the enemy that creates trenches and fires a fireball to create a great explosion. In Blue Dragon Plus and Awakened Shadow, Shu and his friends makes use of other Shadows sealed within prisims for different attacks rather than having their shadow have another class assigned to them. His Corporeal attack is also slightly different in both games. In the first episode of the anime during the Gran Kingdom invasion of Talta Village, Shu wanted to save everyone then suddenly a mysterious power came from Shu that he had no idea that he had. When Blue Dragon first appears he gets out of control. At first Blue Dragon doesn't cooperate with Shu until their fight with Ivanov and Gustav when Shu managed to gain enough power to control him. For most of the anime, he is quite insulting towards him and constantly criticizes everything Shu does. The Blue Dragon is in fact depicted as having very violent personality, and is extremely cold, not caring about anything or anyone but himself, but as time goes on, he begins to become concerned when Shu is hurt.

Spotlight: Please don't hurt me!

Shu: Yeah, right!

Spotlight: (screams)

Don Patch: Good job!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (panting) I... can't breathe.

Gasser: Beauty... hold on... I'm coming.

Beauty: Gas-can... (passed out)

Gasser: (gasps) Beauty. (kneels down) You okay?!

Beauty: (panting)

Gasser: We need to get out of here.

Beauty: (panting)

Gasser: Beauty... (kisses Beauty and stops) Huh?!

Blossom: Hold on! I'm here!

Blossom (ブロッサム - Momoko) is one of the main characters in The Powerpuff Girls Z. It was originated from the show 'The Powerpuff Girls' which was adopted by Toei Animation. The original creator of the character and the show is Craig McCracken. Her weapon is a yo-yo. Just as she is in the show, Blossom is a cheerful and a girly type. She loves sweets and cute boys. She is mostly silly and usually takes breaks in a middle of a battle with her friends Bubbles and Buttercup. She is also a hyperactive character, a trait that she did not share with the Blossom in the original show.

Her Pokemon partner is Whimsicott, the Windveiled Pokemon. Whimsicott is a small, brown bipedal Pokémon with a vaguely ram-like appearance. There is a cotton-like substance covering its back, neck, and forehead. Behind it is a green, star shaped section similar to the area where a plant connects to its produce. It has orange, oval-shaped eyes and green, curled horns or ears. Whimsicott can manipulate its body to pass through cracks, no matter how narrow. Because of this, Whimsicott is a notorious prankster, moving things and leaving cotton balls behind. It also can ride through whirlwinds.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panty: Finally!

Kim: We're out!

Rigby: Yeah! I was sweaty!

Mordecai: Me, too!

Susan: Now, how are we supposed to get rid of these chefs?!

Mary: Hm...

Sasami: I know! Maybe we should attack them!

Snubbull: Yeah! We'll scare them away!

Dexter: That could work!

Jenny: I agreed!

Tails: But, we need to advised a plan.

Sonic: Right!

Gasser: So, should we take a surprise attack?!

Tails: Yeah! That should work!

Sonic: Than, let's go!

Everyone: Right!

Gasser: (thinking) Beauty...

Blossom: Worry about her?

Gasser: Yeah. I really don't want to leave her all by herself.

Whimsicott: Don't worry. She'll be fine.

Gasser: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (moans) Huh? Where am I? (sits up)

Fennekin: Huh?!

Beauty: A Fennekin?

Fennekin is a quadruped, fox-like Pokémon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. Hot air is vented from its ears, reaching temperatures of over 390 degrees Fahrenheit. It has large, dark orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen in its upper jaw. Fennekin also has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip. Fennekin chews on twigs instead of eating snacks. It can be temperamental, but it tries to do its best for its Trainer.[1]

Pokedex: Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs.

Beauty: Wow!

Fennekin: Something wrong?

Beauty: Nothing. Where's my friends?

Fennekin: They left to defeat those chefs!

Beauty: Oh.

Fennekin: Don't be sad.

Beauty: Right. Let's go and do our best!

Fennekin: Right! (jumps on Beauty's arms)

Beauty: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: (growls) Go, Buizel and Oshawott!

Buizel: Bei-Bei!

Oshawott: Oshawott!

Spotlight: You're going to be defeated!

Don Patch: Buizel, use Sonic Boom! Oshawott, use Water Gun!

Buizel: Sonic Boom! Boom!

Oshawott: Water Gun!

Spotlight: (dodges) (flashes light)

Oshawott: I can't see!

Spotlight: (attacks)

Oshawott: Ow!

Buizel: He's strong!

Don Patch: I know you can do it! I believe in you!

Oshawott: Huh?! (evolves)

Don Patch: (gasps)

Spotlight: Huh?! What's happening?!

Dewott: Dewott!

Oshawott had evolved into Dewott, the Discipline Pokemon. Dewott is a bipedal, otter-like Pokémon that is primarily light blue. It has small black ears, a pointed crest at the back of its head, a red nose, and long white whiskers forming tilted V-shapes. Two pointed teeth are visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Its forelimbs have three fingers on each black paw. Around its waist is a large, dark blue, fringed arrangement of fur, with two scalchops on the thighs. These scalchops are detachable, and Dewott trains to use several techniques with them. Its feet and flat tail are black.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Oshawott has evolved into Dewott!

FarFetch'd: Hooray!

Dewott: Now, Razor Shell!

Spotlight: (screams)

Dewott: Hm! Come on! Show me your true strength!

Spotlight: (growls)

Buizel: Sonic Boom! Boom!

Spotlight: (screams) They're tough!

Dewott: That's right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Croconaw: I'm going to help! Water Gun!

Spotlight: (growls) Huh?!

Croconaw: Bull's-eye!

Spotlight: Ew!

Bo-bobo: Now!

Everyone: (gasps) Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: I'm back! Croconaw, use Ice Fang!

Croconaw: Ice Fang!

Spotlight: Ow! Let go!

Croconaw: Now, your arm is frozing solid!

Spotlight: (growls) Curse you! (charges)

Croconaw: Water Gun!

Spotlight: (screams)

Bo-bobo: Aipom, use Swift!

Aipom: Aipom! Swift!

Spotlight: (screams) (passed out)

Everyone: We won!

Bo-bobo: Congratulations!

Croconaw and Aipom: Thanks!

Croconaw: Huh?! (evolves)

Bo-bobo: Croconaw?!

Don Patch: It's evolving!

Feraligatr: Feraligatr!

Croconaw had evolved into Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Feraligatr is a bulky, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon that is primarily blue with accents of red and yellow. A notable feature of Feraligatr is its large, powerful, jaws that are able to bite and lock down on opponents. Three pointed teeth are visible when Feraligatr closes its mouth, two from the lower jaw and one from the upper. Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. Feraligatr has three sets of spikes on its body. The one on its back appears particularly prominent, due to its size and the bulk of Feraligatr's shoulders. It has a bisected, V-shaped yellow pattern between its thighs. Feraligatr also has large scales on its arms, tail, and legs. When hunting or fighting, Feraligatr is agile and fast, due to its powerful hind legs that are used to kick the ground hard and charge. Feraligatr can rarely found living near water with the rest of its evolution family.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Zelda: Gardevoir, use Moonblast!

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Gasser: Houndoom, use Flamethrower!

Houndoom: Flamethrower!

Kid: Tyrogue, use Tackle!

Tyrogue: Tackle!

Beauty: Wow!

Fennekin: They're taking care of this!

Chef: (charges)

Beauty: (screams)

Fennekin: Flamethrower!

Chef: (screams)

Beauty: Thanks for saving me, Fennekin.

Fennekin: No problem!

Gasser: Beauty! You okay?!

Beauty: I'm fine!

Gasser: Good. I was so worried.

Beauty: (laughs slightly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Wait, what about Bo-bobo and the others?!

Ninetales: They haven't come out yet!

Kluke: Now, I'm worried.

Bo-bobo: Hey!

Everyone: Huh?!

Feraligatr: Hi!

Everyone: Bo-bobo!

Siera: I'm so glad you're safe!

Kirby: Yeah!

Teddiursa: You made us worried!

Bo-bobo: I know!

Feraligatr: What happened here?

Naruto: Defeating Hair Hunters!

Aang: Yeah! As a team!

Hatenko: Awesome job!

Everyone: Thanks!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mysterious Guy: That's it!

Everyone: Huh?!

Panty: Now what?!

Mysterious Guy: We'll just defeat you ourselves!

Narrator: Why are they doing this?!

Preview

Degakuman: Hi! I'm Degakuman!

Lillipup: And I'm Lillipup!

Together: We're the leader of the Z-Block Base!

Narrator: They're so cute! Next time!

_Chapter Ends... _


	26. Chapter 26: Degakuman, Cute but Deadly

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 26: Degakuman, Cute but Deadly

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Hatenko, Klefki, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pinkie Pie, Sandile, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, and Jiraiya

New Additions:

Blossom, Whimsicott, and Fennekin (Beauty's Team)

Recap

Narrator: Last time, a new Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr was born!

Bo-bobo WT: I'm from a Parallel Universe. You see, I'm Kinda Like His Alter Ego.

Narrator: Changing parallels made him hungry.

Bo-bobo WT: FISHCAKES!

Narrator: Brunette Bo-bobo opened a fishcake restaurant, and his best customer took off mid-bite.

Beauty: Just who was that guy, and does he ever stop eating?

Ninetales: Yeah.

Narrator: To keep his top eater from blowing away, Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr unites with him, and prepares...

Bo-bobo WT: Fishcake Battle Armor!

Narrator: It's best with wasabi.

Bo-bobo WT: The Super Fist of the Nose Hair: Burning Hand of Fire!

Shou Mei: OHHHH...

(RadioMan is destroyed, as a giant dragon emerges from within)

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and Heppokomaru, Dian, Absol, and the others: BO-BOBO, TATA, AND FERALIGATR?!

Narrator: Shh. You could hear an egg drop.

Bo-bobo: Try this egg with fishcakes.

Beauty: What does that mean? Tell me, tell me, Gas-can!

Ninetales: Please?!

(The egg opens to reveal the Deputy Commander of Z-Block)

Kibahage: I'm Deputy Commander of Hair Hunt Troop Z-Block! I'm called Zeb Zeigler.

Heppokomaru, Dian, and Absol: Bad guy omelet?!

Bo-bobo: Fist of Dragon Nose Hair! Sorry, foe, you gots to go!

Narrator: And now, they're about to face Z-Block's mighty leader, more powerful than a 10-ton tank, Dengakuman and Lillipup!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Blossom: Chapter 26:...

Whimsicott: Degakuman, Cute but Deadly!

Degakuman: Hi!

Everyone: Huh?!

Degakuman: My name is Degakuman!

Everyone: Degakuman?

Degakuman: That's right! You see, I'm the leader of the Z-Block Base!

Everyone: What?!

Panty: Are you serious?!

Rigby: Ridiculous!

Pit: It's completely impossible!

Lillipup: It is true! We're the leader of Z-Block!

Fluttershy: Well, both of them are adorable.

Bunnelby: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Degakuman: How 'bout we eat Honey-Butter?!

Bo-bobo and Don Patch: Honey-Butter! Honey-Butter! Honey-Butter! We love Honey-Butter! Honey-Butter! Honey-Butter!

Degakuman: Everyone loves Honey-Butter!

Bo-bobo: Right!

Don Patch: Let's eat Honey-Butter!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Feraligatr: Right! (eats)

Everyone: (gasps) Huh?! (eats) (gasps) Huh?!

Beauty: Whatever you do, don't mix honey with butter!

Fennekin: Yeah!

Narrator: Thanks for the info.

Everyone: Huh?

Panty: (sighs)

Castform: We can't beat a cute guy like them!

Panty: We'll be monsters!

Tea: So, what else can we do?!

Aqua: Nothing?!

Degakuman: Also, does anyone of you own this? (takes out Element of Laughter)

Pinkie: (gasps) That's my Element of Laughter!

Lillipup: Really?!

Pinkie: Really! Can we have it back?!

Sandile: Pretty please?!

Degakuman: Sorry!

Lillipup: We can't give it to you until you defeat us!

Everyone: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Buttercup: This is wasting our time!

Haruko: Yeah! I perfer a stronger opponent!

Degakuman: I can be tough! Because I'm cool! (charges)

Don Patch: (hits Degakuman)

Degakuman: Ow! Lillipup, use Take Down!

Lillipup: Take Down!

Bunnelby: Mud Shot!

Lillipup: (screams)

Bunnelby: Hm!

FarFetch'd: Weak!

Lillipup: Please don't be mean!

FarFetch'd: Huh?

Degakuman: Now, it's time to sing!

Bo-bobo and Feraligatr: Okay!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Yeah!

They began singing.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Degakuman: That's it!

Lillipup: Now, let's battle!

Degakuman: We're ready!

Cilan: (sighs) Why are we fighting a cute creature?

Degakuman: C'mon! Let's go!

Kid: (screams) Even though they're cute,...

Tyrogue: They scare us!

Lillipup: Tackle!

FarFetch'd: Fury Cutter!

Lillipup: Ow!

Bunnelby: Mud Shot!

Degakuman: (screams) I can't see!

Hoothoot: Wing attack!

Lillipup: (screams) They're tough!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Degakuman: Is that the best you can do?!

Haruko: They're still going on strong!

Monferno: Yeah! Pretty impressive!

Degakuman: Lillipup, use Crunch!

Lillipup: Crunch!

FarFetch'd: (dodges)

Lillipup: Huh?!

Bunnelby: Dig! Dig! Dig! Dig! Dig! Dig! Dig! Dig!

Lillipup: Where?! Huh?! (screams)

Bunnelby: Double Slap!

Lillipup: (fainted)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Degakuman: I lost! No!

Pinkie: Oh... Don't be sad!

Sandile: Be happy!

Together: Smile!

Degakuman: Why am I so weak?

Haruko: Weak?

Fluttershy: He's sad.

Monferno: We could see that!

Degakuman: When I was young, my brothers and sisters would always bother me and Lillipup.

Beauty and Fennekin: Your family is a pack of dogs?!

Degakuman: Yeah! I want to be stronger! So, that's why me and Lillipup decided to join Czar Baldy Bald the 4th and Yveltal!

Panty: (sighs) Now I feel bad!

Castform: Yeah!

Kid: Hm...

Tyrogue: Come on. It's okay!

Degakuman: But, I was always lonely!

Beauty: No way. Look around you! You have tons of friends!

Fennekin: Yeah!

Beauty: You must understand this!

Degakuman: (sighs) Okay. But, would everyone be my friend?!

Everyone: Eh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panty: You want us to befriend you?!

Degakuman: Yes! Please, please, please!

Castform: Okay!

Everyone: Alright!

Degakuman: Yeah! Hooray!

Twilight: But, if we need to be your friend, you have to promise us to turn into good.

Degakuman: I promise! Also, here's your Element of Laughter!

Pinkie: Yeah! Thanks!

Bo-bobo: Now, everyone!

Everyone: Right!

Bo-bobo: Fist of the Nosehair...!

Everyone: The Power of Friendship!

Degakuman: (passed out)

Everyone: We defeat the Z-Block leader, Degakuman and Lillipup!

Bo-bobo: Let's leave...

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Move it! Move it! Move it! There's the Gas Station! Run faster!

Guy: Huh?! May I help you?!

Bo-bobo: The bears are hungry!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Guy: Hungry?!

Beauty: Oh... I'm so hungry!

Fennekin: Yeah!

Panty: Yo! Foods' done yet?!

Cilan: Yes! It's finished!

Castform: Finally!

Brock: Here's some Pokemon food.

Pokemon: Thanks! (eating)

Beauty: Here you go, Fennekin. (gives Fennekin twig)

Fennekin: Ah... Mm... So good!

Beauty: (laughs slightly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (sighs) (thinking) I never seen such beauty like her. She's kind. I wish I was like that.

Blossom: Gasser?

Gasser: Huh?

Whimsicott: Something wrong?

Gasser: Oh, nothing.

Blossom: Okay.

Gasser: Whew! (thinking) That was a close one!

Pinkie: I'm done making these!

Panty: What are they?!

Sandile: They're called Pokepuffs!

Everyone: Pokepuff?!

Pit: What are these?!

Pinkie: They're like dessert! Expect, it has tons of flavors!

Panty: Well, I like the spicey one!

Pinkie: The orange one?

Panty: Yeah! (eating) That's hot!

Mishu: (eating) The pink one is so sweet!

Lum: Green tastes like the outdoors~uchi!

Scooby-Doo: Reah!

Hatenko: Well, I guess this is goodbye!

Pinkie: You're leaving?!

Klefki: Yes.

Lum: Why~uchi?

Hatenko: I need to be stronger. So, Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr.

Bo-bobo: Huh?!

Hatenko: When we meet again, I'll be stronger. I promise.

Goku: Then, you'll join our team?

Hatenko: Of course.

Klefki: Bye!

Everyone: Bye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Aiden: The sun is setting.

Raichu: Yeah.

Rarity: Well, I'm tired anyway.

Purugly: Me, too.

Purugly is a rotund gray and white feline Pokémon with a crescent-shaped head. Its ears are pointed and tipped purple. It has whiskers with a zigzag-like pattern at the end of them. The frilly portion of its spiraling tail is forked, but it usually keeps it clasped around its waist. Despite appearing very sluggish, Purugly will not be reluctant to attack if angered and can be quite fast. Purugly attempts to make itself look larger and more intimidating by cinching its waist with its forked tail. It barges into the nests of other Pokémon and frighten them off so Purugly can claim the nest as its own. It can be found in both urban areas and heavily wooded forests.

Panty: Hell yeah! Let's go inside and sleep!

Everyone: Right! (leaves)

_Night... _

Beauty: (panting) Huh? (sits up)

Fennekin: Something wrong?

Beauty: (gets up) Nothing.

Fennekin: Oh.

Beauty: I just had this weird dream.

Fennekin: Weird dream?

Beauty: Yeah.

Fennekin: Hm...

Together: Huh?

Beauty: Gas-can?

Fennekin: Why is he up?

Beauty: No clue. Let's check on him.

Fennekin: Right. (leaves)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (thinking) Mom... Dad... Please hold on... I'm going to save you... Just you wait... (crying)

Beauty: Huh?

Fennekin: He's crying.

Beauty: Poor Gas-can... (walks to Gasser)

Gasser: (crying)

Beauty: Gas-can? What's wrong?

Gasser: Huh? (hugs Beauty)

Beauty: Huh?

Gasser: Beauty...

Beauty: I think I know.

Gasser: Yeah...

Beauty: No need to cry.

Gasser: Right. (stops hugging Beauty)

Beauty: (laughs slightly)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panty: (yawns) That's a sleep!

Castform: Yeah!

Pit: Now, let's go!

Kurumi: Jenny, where should we go next?!

Jenny: According to my map, we need to go this way!

Rarity: But, that's so far!

Megaman: Yeah!

Beauty: I guess we have to start going.

Fennekin: Right!

Gasser: Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: Right! (runs)

Don Patch: Wait for me!

FarFetch'd: We're the main characters!

Monferno: (laughs)

Haruko: Try catching me!

Buttercup: Why you...!

Everyone: (laughs) (runs)

Narrator: They're journey continues...

Preview

Panty: What is this place?!

Jenny: It's called Wiggin Base!

Bo-bobo and Don Patch: Wiggin time!

Everyone: (screams)

Narrator: Will they take down the next block base?! Or would they constantly wig out?! Stay tune!

_Chapter Ends... _


	27. Chapter 27: Tea Time

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 27: Tea Time

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Hatenko, Klefki, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pinkie Pie, Sandile, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, and Whimsicott

Characters Left:

Hatenko and Klefki

Recap

Narrator: The skies are always blue when you have great friends.

Bo-BoBo, Tata, Feraligatr, & Don Patch and FarFetch'd: I hate you!

Dengakuman and Lillipup: AAAAHHHHH!

Narrator: Last time on Bo-BoBo, Dengaku Man and Lillipup went rogue until Don Patch and FarFetch'd slapped him silly. This sad distemper began when he was just a little pup and the other dogs would tease him. Why? Why? He's suffered enough. Turn off that spotlight. And that's when Bo-BoBo, Tata, and Feraligatr introduced him to some bizarre new friends who've never used the word "hair" and "cut" in the same sentence. The Don got cheeky, but it's all about the love, man. Uh, maybe it's not, but huddle up. They're playing for keeps with... the power of friendship.

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

May: Chapter 27:...

Sora: Tea Time!

Yoko: Why tea?

Mishu: What's this place?!

Jenny: It's called the Wiggin Block!

Megaman: Wiggin Block?!

Tails: Never heard of it?

Jenny: According to my caculations, this block is full of Wiggin Specialists.

Dexter: Fascinating!

Sonic: Than, what are we waiting for?!

Jolteon: We'll go in there, kick their butts, defeat the leader, and get out of there!

Tails: Wait, Sonic and Jolteon. We need to advised a plan.

Haruko: A plan?

Tails: Yes. We need to be careful and not get caught.

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kurumi: Um... Where's Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr?

Everyone: Huh?!

Yoko: And where's Don Patch and FarFetch'd?

Quilava: They were here a few minutes ago!

Sonic: Um... They already left!

Everyone: What?!

Bo-bobo: (screams) Here I come, Wiggin Block!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Don Patch: Ready for a beat down!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Panty: Bo-bobo, you idiot! (runs)

Snake: (sighs) They always pull the stupidest stuff. (runs)

Ekans: Yeah.

Haruko: They really want to fight!

Buttercup: (normal form) That's what I'm talking about!

Aron: We want fight!

Blossom: Buttercup!

Whimsicott: Aron!

Everyone: (sighs) (runs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (kicks door) Here we are!

Everyone: Huh?!

Wiggin Specialists: (yelling)

Beauty: (gasps)

Panty: They're's tons of Wiggin Specialists!

Castform: Everywhere you look!

Zelda: Hm!

Wiggin Specialists: Attack!

Everyone: (gasps)

Beauty: Stop! (forms shield) (gasps)

Wiggin Specialists: (charges)

Gasser: Come on out, Houndoom and Salamence!

Houndoom: Houndoom!

Salamence: Salamence!

Clemont: Chespin!

Chespin: Chespin!

Chespin is a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of Chespin's head. The shell can protect Chespin from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but Chespin can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange. Despite having a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, Chespin keeps an optimistic outlook and does not worry about small details.[1]

Misaki: Primeape, use Karate Chop!

Primeape: Karate Chop!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jolteon: Thunderbolt!

Chespin: Pin Missile!

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Wiggin Specialists: (screams)

Panty: Castform! Help me!

Castform: Right! Hail!

Wiggin Specialists: (screams) Hail!

Panty: Thanks!

Buttercup: (Powerpuff Girl Form) Aron!

Aron: Okay! Iron Head!

Buttercup: Good job!

Aron: Thanks! Huh?! (evolves)

Buttercup: Aron!

Lairon: Lairon!

Aron had evolved into Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokemon. Lairon is a stocky, armored, Pokémon with four short legs. Its body is dark gray, and its eyes are sky blue. Its back is covered with segments of iron armor, each with a high ridge and round dark holes on the sides. The sides of its lower jaw have several flat protrusions, and two teeth are visible in its mouth. There are two pronged metal bands on its legs. The upper band is gray and the lower is silver. Lairon smashes its steely body against others in battle over territory, and shows off its strength with the size of sparks it creates by ramming into rocks. It drinks nutritious mineral spring water and feeds on iron contained in rocks. It builds its nest on mountains where iron ore is buried, which results in it clashing with humans that are iron mining.

Pokedex: Lairon, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Lairon is the evolved form of Aron. By drinking nutrient rich spring water, it strengthens its steel body.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panty: Awesome!

Goku: They're's too many of them!

Naruto: We should start going!

Everyone: Right!

Beauty: (gasps) Let go!

Wiggin Specialist: No.

Gasser: Stench Torpedo!

Wiggin Specialist: (passed out)

Gasser: You okay?

Beauty: (gets up) I'm fine. Thanks.

Gasser: You're welcome. (runs)

Beauty: (runs)

Bo-bobo: C'mon!

Everyone: (sighs)

Yoko: This is ridiculous!

Quilava: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Moka: A house?

Vullaby: What's it doing here?

Haruko: Don't know, don't care.

Monferno: Yeah!

Buttercup: Hm! Maybe a villain is here!

Blossom: (Powerpuff Girl Form) Maybe!

Whimsicott: Yeah!

Don Patch: Maybe there's ping-pong in there.

Beauty: I love ping-pong.

Gasser: Me, too!

Lala: Let's open the door.

Yoshi: Yeah! (opens door)

Everyone: Huh?

Teaman: Welcome to my room. My name is Teaman.

Quilava: Teaman?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Téa: Huh?!

Aqua: Hm!

Tea: I really love your company!

Téa: (growls)

Madeline: I love tea!

Everyone: Huh?!

Madeline Hatter, referred to as Maddie by her friends, is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Mad Hatter, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps. In fact, she spends a good portion of her free time working at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe in the Village of Book End, which is owned by her father. Madeline loves every minute of it, from gathering ingredients, to brewing, to brightening up someone's day over a warm cup of tea. As all Wonderlandians, she has access to Wonderlandian magic, although it is more accurate to say that Wonderlandian magic has access to her, because she doesn't have control over her powers. The most significant way Wonderlandian magic manifests in her is that she sometimes has visions of other times and other places. Madeline is bright, energetic, and extremely friendly. Generally, she interprets things more positive than they are, the one exception being when people are explicitly arguing. Madeline is also extremely fond of tea and keeps an entire tea set, including her tea buddy and pet Earl Grey, in her hat to be ready for tea time wherever she goes. She has many reality and 4th wall shattering perks, such as being able to hear the narrators and claiming to see into the future- though people rarely take her seriously on either of those. Madeline's hair is curly and comes in three colors: dark turquoise, light turquoise, and purple. She has bright blue eyes and light skin, and is a little shorter than most of her classmates. Her main fashion motif is tea; most of her outfits incorporate tea set-inspired details. As the future Mad Hatter, Maddie also rarely goes around without a hat. In addition to her hair's colors, her clothes of choice feature yellow, black, and blue. Combined with a vast array of nonsynchronized patterns, her average look is a busy one, befitting her energetic personality.

Her Pokemon partner is Espurr, the Restraint Pokemon. Espurr is a small, bipedal, feline Pokémon. Its fur is mussed and a pale grey color with the exception of its ears—which are cream-rimmed—and its paws, which have short cream socks. It has wide, annular lilac eyes with darker purple pupils. It has a small, triangular nose and tiny mouth. It has a small, fluffy, slightly curled tail. Its ears, quite large in proportion to its body, are folded- beneath them are two ring-shaped buff-colored organs. These organs emit Espurr's intense psychic powers, and said power would leak out were the ears not sheltering the organs. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen on its upper jaw. Espurr are solitary in the wild; they act on their own and each values its independence.

Madeline: Hello, Narrator. How are you?

Narrator: Good. You can hear me?

Madeline: Of course. I'm the only one. (laughs slightly)

Narrator: What are you doing?

Madeline: Just having tea time. (sips tea)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Teaman: Now, we're having a tea-making contest!

Everyone: Tea-making?

Madeline: It's where you have to make tea. Whoever made the best tea, wins.

Espurr: Right!

Madeline: I'm Madeline, by the way. But, you may call me Maddie.

Espurr: Right!

Madeline: Anyway, I'll be the taste-tester! Also, I really appreciated if you can make me Pokepuffs!

Pinkie: I'm on it!

Espurr: Than, let's the tea-making contest began!

Panty: How hard is tea-making really is?!

Castform: Yeah!

Pit: Heated water!

Rufflet: Got it!

Ninetales: Flamethrower!

Mishu: That should be enough!

Teaman: Hm! Perfect!

Madeline: They're really going strong!

Espurr: Yeah!

Rarity: (humming ''My Little Pony'' Theme Song) Perfect amount of sugar.

Panty: That's great!

Castform: Yeah!

Rarity: Hm! How rude!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Madeline: Now, let us taste your things.

Espurr: I love the pink Pokepuff.

Madeline: Me, too. Also, let's taste your teas! (sips tea)

Espurr: (sips tea)

Madeline: Hm... The winner is... Team Bo-bobo!

Everyone: Yeah!

Teaman: What?! It's impossible!

Kouta: Well, I guess it's because we did it the right way!

Madeline: Right.

Teaman: (crying) Huh?! Love you!

Don Patch: Fire!

Teaman: (screams)

Madeline: Awesome! Now, I'll come with you!

Everyone: Huh?!

Pinkie: Yeah! Thank you, Maddie!

Madeline: You're welcome!

Bo-bobo: Okay.

Feraligatr: Let's go to the next room.

Everyone: Right!

_In the Dark Room... _

Rice: They're coming.

Makuhita: Right.

His Pokemon partner is Makuhita, the Guts Pokemon. Makuhita is a yellow bipedal Pokémon that is known for its bulkiness. It has a black chest and round hands that resemble black gloves. It has red circles on its cheeks and slit-like eyes. Its head has a knot, making it resemble a punching bag. Its feet each have two visible toes. It is very gutsy and never gives up, no matter how many times it is knocked down. Energy is built into its body each time it rises back up. It trains very rigorously and toughens its body by slamming into trees, and it eats lots of food and gets plenty of sleep. Its signature move is SmellingSalt, and Arm Thrust is a former signature move. It is found living and training in mountainous areas.

Rice: (chuckles)

Makuhita: They'll never defeat our comrades!

Rice: Right! Unless they tried!

Makuhita: Yeah! I'm hungry.

Rice: Me, too. Let's get some rice!

Makuhita: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Woah!

Panty: This must be freaky town!

Castform: Yeah!

Fluttershy: These poor animals...

Bunnelby: They look sad.

Kouta: Amazing. (takes pictures) Huh?!

Sylvia: Hello! Somebody there?!

Wander: Don't worry, Sylvia!

Wander is the main protagonist; an optimistic, nomadic interstellar feller whose sole purpose in life is to be and help others to be happy. He is the titular character of Wander Over Yonder. Wander has a very friendly, kind-hearted personality, though some find his boundless energy and optimism to be annoying, notably Lord Hater. He is also somewhat flighty and easily distracted, but always well-meaning, with a very strong moral center. Though he can be naïve, Wander is shown to be very witty and clever when he needs to be, and is capable of problem-solving on the spot and outsmarting his adversaries with little effort. Wander likes everyone he meets and always sees the good in people rather than the bad. Wander aspires to explore different worlds, try new things, and help people have fun and live free, often clashing against the tyrannical aspirations of Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs evil reign. Wander likes making people happy and jumps at the chance to help anyone out whenever he can. He and his best friend Sylvia travel leisurely all throughout the galaxy, often getting themselves into many exciting and dangerous situations. Despite Wander's very easygoing nature, there have been times where he has been pushed to his limits. For instance, he had trouble containing his self-control when his curiosity was peaked by the unknown contents of a box he was not supposed to open in "The Box". Wander is also completely unable to stop himself from helping out whenever he can, even when the help is not really wanted or needed, suggesting his need to help others is being driven by a sense of compulsion. He also gets very defensive over people has has formed attachments to, as shown in "The Toddler" when he snapped at some shoppers who insulted his and Sylvia's parenting skills, and the reckless behavior of the toddler they were looking after. Wander prides himself in being one of the most well-traveled people in the universe, and it is a topic he has been known to get competitive over. Wander is known to have fair musical talent. He has an excellent singing voice and occasionally breaks into song on many occasions. He is talented on the banjo, which he is most often seen playing. He can also play the drums, kazoo, and guitar, as shown in "The Greatest", "The Tourist", "The Birthday Boy", and the animatic for "The Prisoner", respectively. Wander has boundless energy and can move very quickly. One example is during his chase with Lord Hater in "The Picnic" in which he ran so fast, he ended up running over him. Wander uses orbble juice to create large bubbles which he and Sylvia use for transportation through outer space and otherwise. Wander's hat contains a plethora of useful items, though it is known to only give the user merely what they need, as opposed to what they actually want.

Sylvia is Wander's loyal, although bullish steed and best friend, who explores and travels the universe with him. Sylvia will never back down from a challenge and loves fighting. Even though Sylvia is tough, she has a soft side, mainly for Wander since he is her best friend, companion, and possibly the only family she has. She used to be partners with Ryder. Little is known about Sylvia's past before she met Wander, but it was revealed in "The Time Bomb" that she was a racer and from Marshfalaffle Apple Meadow, and she wasn't always partners with Wander, as she was partners with Ryder, which will be revealed in the Season 1 finale episode called "The Rider." Sylvia is very tough and competitive. She is kind but tries not to show her soft side too often. Sylvia is smart, but is sometimes overpowered by her own temper. Sylvia is very tough and when battling bad guys, taking them out super fast with her punches. Unlike Wander who doesn't mean to fight, it just happens accidently she is always fighting the bad guys to protect her best friend. She also has a guilty side to her aggressive actions as seen in the time bomb when she purposely bucks Wander off her back when he tries to calm her down. She then goes back to Wander after realizing she had been tricked and worryingly asking him if he was ok before she apologized to her friend for her actions with great remorse and asks him to help her before she gives him a warm hug when he smiled happily at her, meaning that he forgives her. Whenever Wander heads into trouble/danger, Sylvia's protective side of her violent nature kicks in and she rushes into danger to protect/save Wander (Or the baby hatchling in "The Egg") from the said threat. Most always Wander is seen giving Sylvia a hug and she returns them with a smile showing us that in spite being tough and bullish she can be gentle and caring for her best friend. In "The Fugitives" she comes back to save Wander from the Watchdogs after she abandons him because of his niceness foiling her escape plans. This was possibly due to sheer guilt and she tells Wander that helping her best friend was far more important then escaping the planet herself. This is her first ever act of love, loyalty and affection for Wander shown to us in the series. A major form of her love for Wander was when she mistakenly believes that Captain Tim (A dangerous Spider creature whom Wander names after finding the tags in it's mouth) devoured Wander, which was really a teddy bear, and after she sobs over his "death" she had the ship set to self destruct to avenge him before sadly departing. Still morning the loss of her best friend, she forces herself to calm down and vows to move on for Wander and will never look back but she does and she is overjoyed to discover that Wander was still alive on the about to explode ship and went back to rescue him just in time before she shared a hug with her friend, relieved that he was all right, safe and sound. Sylvia is very strong and enjoys having a good fight when the opportunity arises. A major part of her super strength is when Wander is taken prisoner aboard Lord Hater's Ship in "The Prisoner". When Commander Peepers finally traps Wander in a cell, Sylvia not only knocks Peepers out but she yanks the bars, the door and parts of the wall around the door clean off to free Wander from his cell and rescue him from the exploding ship. In "The Little Guy", she does the same but this time from inside the cell. She could also twist the Lord of Illumination's arm in "The Box." In "The Egg", she makes her neck long so she can hear the egg's hatching after supposedly harming the baby inside by cracking the egg. She then brings the rest of her body to the egg. In "The Bad Guy", she twists her neck all over the bike in the run from the motorcycle gang to warn Wander about the explosives. Her neck is also known to turn 90 degrees until it's facing backward, most common when she turns to talk to Wander while he is riding her. Her tail acts as another hand as shown in the theme song, where she uses her tail to hold on to Peepers and punch him and smash him on the floor, "The Pet", where she used her tail to grab a pipe and "The Bad Guy", to snatch up Wander and talk to him before they could enter Doomstone. She can also be seen using her tail to pound Peepers from under the table and the hold him to face the black hypnotic cube monster in "The Fancy Party." She is able to run so fast that she can cover the circumference of a planet in just a matter of seconds and never seems to get tired after she runs. Sylvia is shown to have a very good singing voice in "The Birthday Boy". In "The Day", it's shown that she can play the cymbals and the banjo, though she doesn't play so well on the latter.

Banjo is a brown honey bear created by Rareware and one of two major protagonists in the Banjo-Kazooie series. He is always seen wearing a pair of yellow shorts, a black belt, a shark tooth necklace and a blue backpack. Banjo made his debut appearance in Diddy Kong Racing alongside Tiptup and Conker as a heavy racer with a high top speed and low acceleration before starring in his own game several months later. Since then, he has been the main character of every Banjo-Kazooie series game yet. A while back, Banjo adopted a breegull named Kazooie who is often seen seeking shelter in his backpack. The pair has gone on numerous adventures together, the purpose of most of them being to stop the sinister plans of the evil witch Gruntilda. He has returned in the series' latest installment for the Xbox 360. Banjo also has a younger sister named Tooty who lives with him and Kazooie in a house at the bottom of Spiral Mountain. She also plays her namesake instrument. However, Banjo was not born a Rare icon despite being quickly loved by millions. He was originally planned to be a small time character in a Super Nintendo video game titled Project Dream. After the Nintendo 64 was released the game was moved to the new console. However, it was found to be too generic and a rabbit was planned to become the new main character. This too was unsuccessful, so Rare tried a game based around Banjo himself which ultimately became Banjo-Kazooie. Banjo's name is based on a musical instrument of the same name: the banjo. Incidentally, Banjo himself is known to be an experienced banjo-player, although the only time Banjo was ever seen playing his banjo was during the introduction theme in Banjo-Kazooie. Banjo's personality is very different from that of Kazooie's. Banjo is a well-mannered, sweet-natured, easygoing bear. He uses "Mr." or "Mrs." when speaking to people and generally likes to help people out - which means a lot of damage control when Kazooie opens her beak. While he always means well, he sometimes comes off as a bit slow. He tries to say something witty every now and again, but he usually isn't any good at it. Banjo flip-flops a bit when it comes to his bravery - at times he will jump into a situation quickly, but other times he acts timid and doesn't want to commit. In all cases, however, he would much rather sit down and have either honey, pizza or a nap, suggesting he is somewhat lazy. Throughout the series (mostly in Nuts & Bolts), many characters including Banjo's allies have referred to Banjo as "stupid" and "crazy", but this is a trait not shown in other games in the series. Banjo's relationship with his younger sister Tooty probably hints that he cares for her deep down inside, since he did ask about her whereabouts when she was captured and even accepted the fact that of all the prizes won at the Furnace Fun in Banjo-Kazooie, it was her he was thinking on taking along. Banjo doesn't at all seem to mind Tooty's company at times since he saw no problem when she began her flute solo in the opening. Banjo cannot run very fast and his jumping often requires some bird-enabled help. When Kazooie leaves the safety of his backpack, Banjo can use it in a variety of ways, such as an impromptu sleeping bag or a potato sack, not to mention as his sole offensive weapon. The backpack also seems to have an infinite storage capacity, containing most items with ease. Banjo, being a bear, is an excellent swimmer and has learned how to paddle faster and hold his breath longer. Unlike Kazooie, Banjo has the ability to climb structures and grasp ledges with his fingers, allowing access to difficult to reach spots on the duo's adventures. When Banjo is paired with Kazooie, he has a lot more skills at his disposal. The duo can perform a Forward Roll while running to attack enemies; Kazooie can use Banjo as leverage to perform the Rat-a-tat Rap; they can fly through the use of flight pads and utilize Kazooie's ability to fire different types of eggs. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, the Bear and Bird have forgotten their abilities and instead must battle their arch-nemesis Gruntilda the Witch by creating awe-inspiring vehicles for all sorts of terrain and conditions. With an almost unlimited assortment of weaponry and gadgets to add to these machines, Banjo and Kazooie will no doubt be ready for whatever challenges their new adventures may bring. Kazooie is also given a magical wrench used to smack enemies as well as magically carry objects and turn pipes. She attacks with it from the safety of Banjo's backpack. In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie, Kazooie pecks Banjo on the back of the head and then drops Jiggies on their opponents with her magical wrench.

Kazooie is one of the two major protagonists in the Banjo-Kazooie series. She is a red-crested breegull who lives in her pal Banjo's backpack most of the time, poking her head out only to berate various other characters with insults and jabbering. She does leave the backpack on occasion, but her friendship (and rent-free apartment) with Banjo always leads her back eventually. Kazooie's name, like Banjo's, is based on a musical instrument: the kazoo. Incidentally, Kazooie herself is known to be an experienced kazoo player, although the only time Kazooie was ever seen playing her kazoo was during the introduction theme in Banjo-Kazooie. Oddly enough, Kazooie's kazoo barely resembles an actual kazoo and looks more like a bugle. Interestingly, whether coincidence or not, the term bugle is phonetically similar to breegull. Kazooie's personality is very different from Banjo's. She is a wisecracking, sassy, cheeky, hot-tempered, slightly egotistic, tell-it-like-it-is loudmouth. This could be because almost everyone that Kazooie has met had insulted her in some way. Bottles, for example, called her a 'strange friend' and asked Banjo if she could talk and Mumbo Jumbo called her the 'filthy feathered one'. This could also be why Banjo and Kazooie are such great friends since Banjo hardly ever insults anyone (and if he does he usually apologizes). Kazooie likes adventuring (something which Banjo hates) and saving the world while she hates boredom, Banjo's lack of an attitude and facing backwards. During screensaver mode in Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, Kazooie will suddenly poke her head out the backpack and peck at Banjo's head for the fun of it. In Banjo Tooie, half the time Banjo might get irritated by this and wring her by the neck, choking her momentarily without doing any damage. Obviously, this may resolve that Kazooie is a bit of a prankster. Despite Kazooie's foulmouthed rudeness, she never insults Banjo at all. Being best friends and both with different personalities, it's obvious that she respects him greatly and will stop insulting upon Banjo's words, proving her loyalty to him. Despite all her flaws, Kazooie still has a good heart, always willing to help those in need (Provided that it has something to do with the adventure) and she has a strong sense of justice. She hates evil, like Gruntilda, and takes pleasure in defeating enemies. Aside from fitting into a backpack with no apparent discomfort, Kazooie can fly, climb steep slopes that Banjo cannot, shoot eggs out of her beak and backside, become invulnerable for a limited time, attack enemies with her wings and hatch large eggs when alone. In Banjo-Tooie, if the Mega Glowbo is given to Humba Wumba, Kazooie is able to transform into the ferocious Dragon Kazooie. When paired with Banjo, Kazooie has even more skills at her disposal. The duo can perform a Forward Roll while running to attack enemies. Kazooie can use Banjo as leverage to perform a fast Peck attack. She can also enjoy Banjo's excellent swimming abilities and his ability to climb and grasp ledges, among other useful skills. In Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, the Bird and Bear have forgotten their abilities and instead must battle their arch-nemesis Gruntilda the Witch by creating awe-inspiring vehicles for all sorts of terrain and conditions. With an almost unlimited assortment of weaponry and gadgets to add to these machines, Banjo and Kazooie will no doubt be ready for whatever challenges their new adventures may bring. Kazooie is also given a magical wrench that not only allows her to smack her enemies, but also lets her magically carry objects and turn pipes. She attacks with it from the safety of Banjo's backpack. When getting the All-Star-Move in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing with Banjo-Kazooie, Kazooie swings the magical wrench she got in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts in the air to call up a "Jiggy rain". While doing that the typical Banjo-Kazooie music is playing.

Kazooie: I'm getting agitated!

Banjo: Calm down. Someone will help us get out of here.

Jimmy Two-Shoes: Yeah!

James "Jimmy" Two-Shoes is the eponymous protagonist of the cartoon Jimmy Two-Shoes. He is a perpetually optimistic, thrill-seeking 15-year-old boy. Jimmy is tall, has blonde hair and a gap in his teeth. He wears a light green shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He has a mission to spread happiness to Miseryville, which makes him a source irritation to Lucius Heinous VII, whom Jimmy nicknames "Lucy". He is often seen doing extreme activities despite Heloise's warnings. Jimmy is also distracted very easily and always thinks he can make anything fun. One of Jimmy's favorite things to do is hang out with his best friends Beezy and Heloise. He often acts before he thinks. In "Catalogue of Misery" it is shown he may have financial problems. Jimmy also has courage and will quickly step into a life threatening situation to help people. His superhero identity is Power Squid, in which he dons a squid-based "muscle enhancer" invented by Heloise, with a set of purple gloves and a mask. His main powers are shooting ink from the squid's tentacles and he can use the tentacles as an extra pair of arms. Jimmy is also oblivious and slow minded to the fact that Heloise has a crush on him, even when she tries to make it obvious, somewhat due to the fact that whenever she tries to do something nice, it always backfires and turns to an evil plan. Jimmy is the only one in Miseryville who isn't afraid of Heloise for his own "reason's". He's the only one that gives her any compassion. However, he has shown some affection for her on several occasions. He was worried about her losing her job in "Catalog of Misery". He complemented on her dress in "Scent of a Heinous" and he was the only one who wanted to rescue her in "Henious vs Clown". In "Heloise's Secret Admirer" Jimmy actually seem to be jealous when he found out the Heloise was dating Peep(Jamie Two-Squirrel)and stalk them all day. Jimmy is quite gullible and easy to fool. It is shown to be almost impossible to get him upset (some of the only things that make him upset are butterscotch and pickles), and he is rather ignorant of the faults in others. Jimmy sometimes annoys other characters especially Lucius. Jimmy and Heloise appear to be the only "humans" in Miseryville (No characters have mentioned this in the show). Jimmy apparently hasn't lived in Miseryville for very long, as shown in a few episodes, e.g. he doesn't know about hibernation in 'I Am Jimmy' or didn't know the definition of "grounded" in Miseryville (literally means being buried to the head up in sand and/or dirt). He owns a pet dog/monster named Cerbee, whose demeanor is very similar to that of regular dogs (in fact, the characters always refer to Cerbee as a dog). Jimmy lived somewhere besides Miseryville and somehow ended up there through a series of events, as he mentions snow to Beezy and Heloise, both of whom are clueless about it, as it had never snowed in Miseryville before. Jimmy's house is between Beezy's and Heloise's. He does not appear to attend school. His catchphrase is "Jimmy, you mad genius!", which he often says when he has an idea. Jimmy's and Heloise's parents are never mentioned in the show and also never appear. He is a fan of Runny and the Nosebleeds. His name is most likely based on (The History of Little Goody Two Shoes) a story.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Akihisa: Cool!

Sylvia: Finally! Please get us out of here!

Akihisa: Okay!

Sylvia: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Wander: Sorry about Sylvia! I'm Wander!

Jimmy: I'm Jimmy Two-Shoes!

Banjo: My name is Banjo!

Kazooie: And Kazooie!

Akihisa: Nice to meet you!

Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! We'll get you out of there!

Bunnelby: Double Slap! (breaks lock)

Sylvia: Whoo-hoo! We're free! Free, I tell you! Whoo!

Wander: Yup! (hops on Sylvia)

Madeline: I'm glad.

Jimmy: Actually, can we come with you?

Bo-bobo: Alright.

Everyone: Yeah!

Wander: Thank you very much.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Banjo: What are you looking for?

Beauty: A door.

Sylvia: Oh, you're going to defeat the leader of the Wiggin Block?

Fennekin: Yeah!

Tour: Do you know who's the leader?

Wander: Um... no.

Beauty: Okay. Huh?

Fennekin: Something wrong?

Gasser: Um...

Man-cat 1: Look,we have visitors!

Man-cat 2: Very exciting!

Beauty and Gasser: (whimpering)

Angels: (blows horn) What's going on in your head?

Everyone: This is a catastrophe!

Bo-bobo: They're just dumb ol' cats!

AppleJack: Yeah, right! Huh?!

Kirara (雲母, "Mica") is Sango's faithful nekomata companion and main method of transportation. Since Kirara is a cat demon, she acts similar to regular cats: eating cat food, treats, fish, and playing with cat toys. She also has cat-like weaknesses too. Kirara is shown to be very intelligent as well as sentient. She's fiercely loyal to Sango but with time she shows loyalty to all members of the group. Kirara demonstrates exceptional patience, often honoring the requests of the group and their various friends. For example, it is revealed that she allowed Inuyasha to practice the potentially lethal Wind Scar attack on her leaving bald spots on her fur. In addition, she also helped Miroku impress village women and ward off the undesired advances of the older village women. Kagome admits to playing dress up with her, and using her to return to the modern age without the knowledge of the rest of the group.[1] Kirara usually appears to be a small kitten-sized feline with red eyes, a marking on her forehead and two tails. However, she has two forms: one of a small kitten, and one of a large cat resembling a saber-toothed cat. In her full-sized demon form, flames emerge from her feet and tails and her abilities increase tenfold allowing her to battle even the strongest of demon opponents. Kirara has the ability to transform from a small kitten to a huge cat that resembles a saber-toothed cat. Whether she is transforming into the huge cat or back into the little kitten, she is engulfed in flames and then they disappear, revealing which form she was changing into. When Kirara is transformed into her huge cat form, she has the ability to fly. She is capable of carrying three grown adults at once, but it tires her out quickly. Kirara has also shown great speed during the series. She was able to keep up with Entei and even to Inuyasha's top speed.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fluttershy: It's so cute!

Garnet: Yeah!

Fluttershy: Who will you in a cage? I'll get you out.

Bunnelby: Double Slap!

Kirara: Thank you.

Fluttershy: You're welcome.

Sango: Kirara!

Everyone: Huh?!

Sango (珊瑚, "Coral") was the only teenage female yōkai taijiya from her village.[1] Before being destroyed, the village of demon slayers consisted of humans that had learned to master the techniques of yōkai extermination and frequently helped others remove yōkai from their villages. She lived in the village with her younger brother Kohaku and their father, the head of the village. Sango is a teenager of average height with brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She wears pink eyeshadow, and her long hair is usually tied loosely with a ribbon, though it is tied in a high ponytail when Sango is in combat. She is considered extremely pretty by many boys she encounters throughout the story, many of which attempt, and fail, to capture her for her beauty. There are 2 types of outfits that Sango often wears. Sango normally travels wearing a traditional woman's Kimono. Over this she wears a long skirt, most likely "Mo-bakama". Sometimes her Hiraikotsu is seen being carried in this outfit. She completes her outfit with traditional woman's arm guards and leg guards, and straw sandals. Her Demon Slayer outfit consists of a black skin-tight jump suit with a kanji written on her left shoulder that has a decided mainland flavor and pink armor plates made of demon parts. Sango has a red sash around her waist for decoration. She carries her Hiraikotsu and a wakizashi, a sword she also uses in battle. Sango is physically very strong; stronger than most humans. She was also the strongest Demon Slayer in her village, being superior to even her father, the leader of the Demon Slayers despite the fact that she was the second youngest and a girl. She uses the Hiraikotsu effortlessly and has mastered the weapon. She uses it in a lot of different ways even though it's really heavy, as stated by Miroku in the first movie, as he was surprised by how heavy it was and was baffled about how she made handling it look so easy. Sango is also a very skilled hand to hand combatant, also using her Hiraikotsu as a melee weapon and using her sword in close combat. Even without either of her weapons, Sango has been shown in dozens of episodes fighting without them with great skill, although it was usually lower ranking demons or humans. Despite being the only member of the team who has no spiritual or demonic power, she is still easily equal to them in knowledge and fighting capabilities. On humans, she used hand to hand combat as well as in combination with her weapons. However, in the episode "Only You Sango," she was shown fiercely taking on a large bear demon and sending it flying with punches and kicks alone, as well as jumping very high in the air, a feat which everyone was surprised/intimidated by, as Inuyasha said "There isn't anyone in this world that can defeat Sango right now...," which shows just how strong Sango can be when she puts her mind to it. Sango also has a lot of poisons, different powders, mists, and liquids at her disposal which she uses to their full potential.

Sango: My name is Sango!

Garnet: Sango?!

Sango: Yes.

Garnet: Well, there's also a friend of my whose name is also Sango.

Sango: What a coincidence!

Kirara: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Inuyasha: Sango!

Sango: Inuyasha! I finally found you.

Inuyasha: Yeah! Did you find Kagome?

Sango: No. I'm sorry.

Inuyasha: Oh.

Pit: Bo-bobo, are you paying attention?

Bo-bobo: Huh?

Kurumi: As usual.

Bo-bobo: I was looking at these birds.

Ichigo: What kind of birds are these?

Goku: They look unusual.

Buttercup: (normal form) Yeah.

Feraligatr: They're called Modifying Birds.

Xero: Modifying Birds?

Perry: What are they?

Bo-bobo: They look ordinary birds. But, if you touch them, they transformed into anything base on your power meter.

Naruto: Awesome!

Kurumi: Impressive!

Tails: I never seen anything like this before.

Dexter: Me, either!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Can I try?!

Feraligatr: Sure!

Gasser: Alright! (touches bird) (screams) WHAT?!

Bo-bobo: If your power meter is low, you'll get Captain Ishida!

Gasser and Dian: Unfair!

Absol: (sighs)

Don Patch: I'll try! If I touch here,...

Everyone: Huh?

Madeline: Where's the thing?!

Espurr: I guess it disappeared.

Marceline: Too bad.

Don Patch: That birdbrain is cheap!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Everyone: Oh, Don Patch and FarFetch'd...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Huh?!

Absol: Something wrong, Gasser?

Gasser: I thought I heard something.

Dian: I heard it, too!

Gasser: Who's there?!

Absol: Show yourself!

Everyone: Huh? Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra?!

Jenny: Who?

Jelly Jiggler: (laughs) That's us! We're the former leader of the A-Block Base!

Kim: Right! Why are you three here?

Goodra: Hm... The reason is after we were passed out, a mysterious man put us here!

Perry: (sighs)

Kurumi: That's the reason?

Gumimin: Yes!

Wander: But, did you see the man?!

Jelly Jiggler: No!

Everyone: Oh!

Sylvia: Well, whoever it is, I'm kicking their butts with one punch!

Buttercup and Haruko: Yeah! Butt-whooping time! Show yourself, villain!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Captain Ishida: I'm the bad guy.

Everyone: What?!

Captain Ishida: I'm Captain Ishida, the Guardian of this room.

Panty: What?! (sighs)

Jack: I already sense bad presence!

Kenshin: Yeah.

Captain Ishida: Now, I'll destroy you! (shoots raygun)

Everyone: (screams)

Panty: (forms gun) You really want a gun fight?! I can give you gun fight!

Castform: Yeah!

Captain Ishida: (shoots raygun)

Beauty: Bo-bobo, look out! (pushes Bo-bobo)

Gasser: You okay?!

Beauty: Yeah. I'm... (grunts)

Gasser: Huh?

Beauty: It's just my arm. (gets up) Don't worry.

Gasser: Whew.

Bo-bobo: You'll pay for hurting Beauty! Feraligatr, use Ice Fang!

Feraligatr: Ice Fang!

Captain Ishida: (screams) (passed out)

Sylvia: Yee-haw!

Wander: We won!

Jelly Jiggler: There you go!

Goodra: It will be healed.

Beauty: Thanks.

Fennekin: (sighs)

Beauty: Don't be sad, Fennekin. I'll be fine. Okay?

Fennekin: Okay.

Panty: Now, let's go upstairs!

Everyone: Right!

Sango: Now, whoever the leader is, we'll defeat him.

Marumaro: Maro, too!

Bo-bobo: Huh?

Feraligatr: Wow! Look at the machine!

Bo-bobo: (thinking) He is powerful!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Rice: Come on, Don Patch and FarFetch'd!

Makuhita: We're waiting!

Narrator: Why does this boy wants Don Patch and FarFetch'd?

Preview

Jelly Jiggler: Thank you for officially letting us join your team!

Goodra: Yeah!

Gumimin: I'm so happy!

Narrator: Will they defeat this mysterious boy?! Find out!

_Chapter Ends... _


	28. Chapter 28: Samurai Mouse

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 28: Samurai Mouse

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, and Whimsicott

New Additions:

Madeline, Espurr, Wander, Sylvia, Banjo, Kazooie, Jimmy, Kirara, Sango, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra

Recap

Madeline: In the last chapter, our heroes had invaded the Wiggin Block.

Narrator: What are you doing?

Madeline: Reviewing. I thought you need help.

Narrator: That's very thoughtful of you.

Espurr: Anyway, they defeated Teaman and Captain Ishida!

Madeline: And now, they are going to the next level.

Espurr: Yeah!

Narrator: Now,...

Madeline and Espurr: Let's start the episode!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Wander: Chapter 28:...

Sylvia: Samurai Mouse! (screams)

Jelly Jiggler: Yes! Since I'm part of your team, I'll help you!

Goodra: Officially! (laughs)

Madeline: Yeah.

Espurr: Mm-hm!

Wander: Now, I have no idea who's the leader of this block. But, let's sing a song. (plays banjo) (singing) Oh, Bo-bobo and his friends are traveling to defeat Czar Baldy Bald the 4th and Yveltal! After that, we'll go back home! I can't wait to be back traveling at the galaxy!

Sylvia: Yeah, yeah! We already know!

Wander: (normal) Oh, right!

Sylvia: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kid: Woah! Look at these doors!

Tyrogue: Which door should we go in?

Jelly Jiggler: I know! This door should do the trick!

Goodra: Yeah!

Kim: Are you sure?!

Jelly Jiggler: Of course! I'm definitely, %100 sure! (opens door) (gasps)

Goodra: Um... This is a pig-girl changing room.

Jelly Jiggler: Blast! Curse this game!

Pig-girl 1: Excuse me!

Jelly Jiggler: Huh?!

Pig-girl 2: You have some explaining to do, mister!

Pig-girl 3: Yeah!

Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra: (screams) We're sorry! Ow! (groans)

Kid: You okay?!

Jelly Jiggler: We're fine. (laughs slowly)

Cilan: That was some beatdown, Monsieur Jelly Jiggler!

Pansage: Are you sure?!

Goodra: Yes.

Fluttershy: Let Audino heal you.

Audino: Audino!

Fluttershy: Audino, use Healing Touch!

Audino: Healing Touch!

Jelly Jiggler: Now that's better!

Gumimin and Goodra: Yeah!

Fluttershy: Good job, Audino. Return.

Audino disappeared.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Snake: How 'bout this door?

Ekans: Let's try it! (opens door)

Pit: Huh? This room is dark.

Jack: Strange.

Samurai Mouse: (laughs)

Everyone: Huh?!

Kirby: What was that?!

Yoshi: Scary!

Scooby-Doo: Reah!

Jack: (draws sword) Who's there?!

Kenshin: (draws sword) Show yourself!

Everyone: (screams)

Panty: What the hell is that?!

Gasser: Surprise attacks are lame!

Samurai Mouse: The moon had hunger the sword!

Naruto: C'mon!

Samurai Mouse: That's me, Samurai Mouse!

Beauty: He's WAY too cute!

Samurai Mouse: Yes! That's me!

Fluttershy: He's so adorable!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Samurai Mouse: I have 3 principles that I always followed; 1. Respect all others before and after a duel! 2. Always look someone in the eyes! And 3. Always put the toilet seat down!

Beauty: What?!

Ninetales: The third one doesn't make sense!

Fennekin: Yeah!

Samurai Mouse: Those are my 3 principles!

Don Patch: (girl) Ew! I hate mice! (jumps)

Samurai Mouse: My first opponent! (screams) (jumps)

Don Patch: (girl) (gasps) My Don Patch sword!

Beauty: It's a green onion!

Samurai Mouse: (laughs)

Kid: He's strong for a little one!

Tyrogue: Yeah!

Kitty: I'll get that mouse!

Dudley: Kitty, wait!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Samurai Mouse: Na-na-n-na-na! (raspberry)

Kitty: Come back here!

Ichigo: Since Kitty is a cat, obviously, she has a tenancy to chase the mouse!

Dudley: Yeah! Go, Kitty!

Kitty: (panting)

Samurai Mouse: (raspberry) You're too tired!

Kitty: (growls)

Samurai Mouse: Try catching me! (runs)

Bo-bobo: Catch that mouse!

Tata: Right~dachi!

Bo-bobo and Don Patch: (goes through hole)

Don Patch: (panting)

Beauty: (screams) You look like a cylinder!

Ninetales: Bo-bobo, you look like a crab!

Don Patch: Get to the other side!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Everyone: Right!

Panty: Here, mousey, mousey!

Castform: Come on out!

Tyrogue: He's not coming out?!

Kid: Maybe!

Blossom: I hate mice!

Buttercup: We know that!

Lairon: Yeah!

Everyone: Huh?!

Samurai: Quiet!

Everyone: (screams)

Gasser: I'm outta here!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Samurai: You know that I was sleeping before you woke me up from my slumber!

Everyone: We're sorry! Sorry! Terribly sorry!

Bo-bobo: He's fast!

Don Patch: Yeah!

Samurai Mouse: Catch me! Come on! Catch me! Now!

Everyone: (growls) (charges)

Samurai Mouse: (screams) (runs in hole)

Kitty: Darn it! He's in a hole!

Dudley: Yeah! It's unfair!

Felicia: Don't cry.

Everyone: Huh?!

Felicia (フェリシア Ferishia?) is a fictional character in the Darkstalkers series of fighting games by Capcom. She is a catgirl who first appeared in the 1994 game Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors and its subsequent sequels, later appearing in other Capcom games outside of the Darkstalkers series and related media and merchandise. Felicia is a catwoman who was taken in and raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose passed away, Felicia left her town hoping to become a music star. She knew that the outside world was not pretty as it was filled with much prejudice towards darkstalkers for being different. Despite this, Felicia never lost hope, as she remembered what she was told before that one has to obtain happiness on their own. She wishes there to be a way for peaceful coexistance between darkstalkers and humans alike. For that, she pursues her dream of becoming a star to serve as a bridge between them. During her travels, she met many other catgirls of her kind. With her new found catgirl friends (Alto, Grace, Lucy, Nana & Mimi, Nonno, and Piko), she set out for her dream of being on stage.

Taokaka: We'll help you!

Taokaka is a respected warrior of the Kaka clan, who is attempting to apprehend Ragna the Bloodedge and use the bounty to secure a new home-land for the Kaka, and is a playable character in BlazBlue series. Taokaka is the personification of innocence in the BlazBlue world. She is a happy-go-lucky catgirl who only wishes the best for her friends and family. Her only desire is to protect those she holds dear to her heart, or who offer her food (although in her mind anyone who offers her food is a good person). Unfortunately, she is also the least intelligent character in BlazBlue. Like most cats, Taokaka's daily routine consists of eating and sleeping, and she can, and often will, forget anything she does or is told to do within three steps or seconds. Of course, it goes without saying that she is not totally dumb. Taokaka often gives nicknames to those she meets so she can try to easily remember them later. She does actually know who they are, but prefers the nickname routine. Of course, much of her simple-minded traits can be compared to how a cat's mindset actually works, especially when it comes to how fascinated by things she can be (such as a pair of breasts) or how her mind tends to seemingly drift away from more serious things. Taokaka is a rather unique take on the catgirl archetype with brown skin and long blonde hair tied up into two braids and a black cat tail with a faded white tip. She seems to spend her entire time wearing a beige-colored hoodie with a cat hood and long cat-themed sleeves that cover her arms. She wears a pair of unusually-designed high-heel boots with the same cat theme but appear to be more fit for a creature with high ankles. According to concept art, Taokaka typically dresses skimpy underneath the hoodie, wearing only red panties with red straps. Taokaka's actual face has been the subject of interest by both the characters and audience alike; her hood has been stated to conceal her facial features and she never removes it. All that can be seen are a pair of red beady eyes and an ever constant toothy grin that tends to emulate emotions when conveying facial expressions. When co-creator Daisuke Ishiwatari was questioned about Taokaka's true appearance in an interview, he responded that he wanted to leave it to the players' imaginations. However, he does confirm that her shadowed visage is not her true face. When she was a child, she looks exactly the same when she grows up except she was barefoot. In Alter Memory during the hot spring scene in Episode 5, she wears a yellow wraps on her top and another wraps on her bottom that resembles cycling shorts and is the first time to see her without the hoodie but maintains her facial features and wears paw-like gloves. Unlike most characters, Taokaka does not have much in the way of abilities compared to the rest of the cast, although she is still able to utilize seithr according to Kokonoe and Litchi. She relies on her inborn instincts as opposed to a trained fighting style, and she naturally uses seithr, even without a formal education as to how. Her hands and feet also have large retractable metal claws. What's more, these claws seem to change slightly depending on what attack she wants to do at the time; even though they seem to default as curved, knife-sized flat metal blades, they can also appear as serrated saws, "can-opener" style hooks, or even more ornate blades that resemble arrowheads. What she lacks in strength, she makes up for in agility and speed and extreme mobility, wailing on her opponents and catching them off guard with lightning fast, unpredictable maneuvers and techniques. In Chronophantasma, Taokaka displays an unusually keen sixth sense. She was able to sense the Imperator despite Rachel, a powerful being capable of using magic, not even noticing the Imperator's presence.

Tom: Yeah!

Thomas "Tom" Cat is a fictional character and one of the title characters (the second being Jerry Mouse) in Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's series of Tom and Jerry theatrical cartoon short films. Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, Tom is a blue/grey anthropomorphic domestic short-haired cat who first appeared in the 1940 animated short Puss Gets the Boot.[1] Tom was originally known as "Jasper" during his debut in that short,[2] however, beginning from his next appearance in The Midnight Snack and onwards, he is known as "Tom" or "Thomas".[3] Apart from chasing Jerry, Tom has multiple love interests with female cats. Their names start with "T", except in Tom and Jerry Kids. Over his years as a housecat, Tom has multiple owners, varying in different cartoons.

Eris: I love helping!

Eris is a 16-year-old scout for the Catian people exploring Earth. Tall and well endowed, she has easily befriended many people, and regular cats she has met on Earth. Initially most do not believe her to be an alien, but she shows Kio the proof directly with her technology, ears and tail. While she is learning the ways of Earth, she is also a competent fighter who employs strategies and technologies not seen on Earth. Her interactions with Kio are closer and more emotional, potentially due to the fact she is 16 and about to enter her first heat. With the kindness and interest he has shown, she has selected him as a mate. Eris was forced to take chemicals to end her first heat prematurally as it was causing disruption to her duties as an ambassador and representative of Catians on Earth, with high expectations for her second heat and another chance to mate with Kio. She develops feelings for Kio after she found out he risked his life to save her when she was captured. When Aoi admitted that she was jealous of her closeness to Kio, she finally kisses him on the last episode, after Eris reveals due to Catian law they could all be Kio's lovers, she did not bear any ill towards her and is happy that somebody else shares the same feelings as she does.

Kit: Don't forget about me!

Kit Ballard (Blade Kitten), Dejiko (Di Gi Charat), and Ichigo Momomiya (Mew Mew Power) appears. Kit Ballard is a universally famous bounty hunter and the game's main protagonist. She has arrived on Hollow Wish to claim the bounty reward for taking down the gang cult leader, Terra-Li.

Di Gi Charat, usually shortened to Dejiko or Digiko,[1] is the main character of the manga and anime of the same name created by Koge-Donbo. She is a princess of a planet that is also called Di Gi Charat. She is a catgirl which is highlighted by the fact that she ends each sentence with the cat sound 'nyo'. She can be violent at times and will resort to using her special ability, eye-beams, to inflict damage on others. She is close friends with her sidekick Puchiko who has a contrasting personality to that of Dejiko's. Dejiko can work vigorously when motivated but gives up easily when there is no incentive or if things become difficult. Dejiko is the company mascot of Gamers, a retail chain of Broccoli, the production company for Di Gi Charat. Dejiko is dressed up as a catgirl. In the prequel, Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat she appears to be young and she is ten years old when she comes to Earth with hopes of becoming an idol singer. She has green eyes and green hair and her maid-like uniform consists of a white and navy blue dress with big cat bells tied to her hair with navy blue ribbons. On the very top of her head are her cat ears, which are white with pink inside and have a set of large, non-functional lime-coloured cat eyes. She always wears white gloves and boots (with the exception of her sleeping outfit) and she has a white tail. She is consistently seen in this costume in her various series with the exception of Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat where she wears a different costume in her super deformed character design in that series.

Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo (Mew Strawberry) (桃宮いちご - Momomiya Ichigo, ミュウイチゴ - Mew Ichigo/Mew Strawberry), known as Zoey Hanson in Mew Mew Power, is a character from the manga and anime series Tokyo Mew Mew, and the main protagonist and heroine of the story. She is the first of the Mew Mews to be introduced and her D.N.A is merged with an Iriomote WildCat. Ichigo is sweet, and ready for anything. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Masaya. Ichigo cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave (the only thing that scares her is ghosts). She's a very good leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. Her hobbies are buying clothes, and spending time with Masaya Aoyama. Her favourite food is pastry with maple syrup, popcorn, pizza, pancakes, and fried tuna fish. She dislikes carrots. She is hyper and a happy, cheery person. Her friends Moe and Miwa support her relationship with Masaya. She acts quite preppy in Mew Mew Power. Ichigo has cherry red hair. She normally has it in pigtails tied up in red ribbons. She wears a red ribbon with a bell on it around her neck (given to her by Masaya Aoyama), and is usually found wearing her school uniform. When not, she is often seen wearing a yellow shirt and red shorts. She wears a red dress with a white, heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons. She also wears pink socks and laces with black shoes. Instead of pigtails, Ichigo's hair is clipped with a lace headband and let down. When Ichigo is transformed, her hair and eyes turn bubblegum pink and she grows black cat ears and a tail. Her tail has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She wears a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are dark pink that reaches to her wrists. Her boots are dark pink with black laces and reaches to her knees. She has dark pink lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant dangling from it. Her Mew Mark is a pink version of the imprint on her Mew Pendant on the inside of her right thigh. Ichigo is the leader of the Mew Mews. Ryou Shirogane, a wealthy, 15-year-old boy, gave Ichigo her Mew Pendant so she could transform into Mew Ichigo. Later on in Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo meets a grey cat called Alto, who was actually Ryou as a cat, who first finds Ichigo's lost choker. Her D.N.A is infused with the Iriomote Wildcat. Her transformation phrase is "Mew Mew Strawberry... Metamorphose!", and she transforms into Mew Ichigo. At first, Ichigo constantly frets that Masaya would not return her feelings due to her powers, but he didn't mind. She first transforms when Ryou pushes her out of a tree. Ichigo's powers are love-based and emotion-fueled. She transforms partially (cat ears and tail appearing) when she is excited or embarrassed. If she is very excited or embarrassed she turns into a small black cat. She needs to kiss some animal or human to transform back. Ichigo can return the chimera animas back to normal. With the D.N.A of an Iriomote Wildcat, Ichigo is granted certain cat-like abilities. One is being able to land easily after falling from a great distance. Another is being able to predict the weather. Ichigo's transformation, as expected, is the most elaborate sequence out of the five team members. It begins with her Mew Pendant glowing with a burst of rainbow light. The next scene shows Ichigo in a curled up position, surrounded by the power of the Mew pendant with her DNA morphing in the background. She then throws her arms upward and twirls around in a burst of sparkles and her Mew uniform appears on her body in a swirl of pink energy. Her tail pops out and her gloves dissolve onto her hands. Finally, her ears sprout from her head and she concludes the transformation by gracefully lifting her leg and sending a stream of sparkles from her hand, which spirals around and dissolves into the Mew Pendant. She then strikes her signature pose. Mew Ichigo's weapons are the Mew Aqua Rod and the StrawBell Bell. It is first seen in chapter 1 of the manga and episode 1 of the anime. In episode 15 of the anime, Ichigo's weapon gets joined up with the Mew Berry Rod to make an Upgraded Version of the StrawBell Bell. In chapter 8 of the manga, the weapon is given the ultimate upgrade and named StrawBell Bell Version Up, because the Mew Mew's weapons join up with hers, excluding the Mew Berry Rod. Her attacks are "Ribbon Strawberry Check!" and "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise". The first attack consists of Mew Ichigo aligning the heart-shaped jewels on both her glove and Bell and rising into the air, surrounded by multicolored sparks. She then blasts enemies with a rainbow colored energy blast from the StrawBell Bell. Ribbon Strawberry Surprise, on the other hand, is more powerful version of it. Another attack is "Ribbon Aqua Drops", in which she summons the power of the Mew Aqua Rod and in a swirl of light, she rises in the air and spreads blue, bubbly energy across the surface of the Earth. She has a joint attack with Berry named "Ribbon Doubleberry Check". Mew Ichigo's weapon name in Mew Mew Power simplified to "Strawberry Bell", and her attack is "Strawberry Bell, Full Power!" When the wings are attached, the weapon is given the name Rose Bell and the attack is called, "Rose Bell, Full Power!". Her third weapon is called the Strawberry Scepter. Her Mew/Blue Aqua attack, is named "Strawberry Sceptre! Blue Aqua Drops!".

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Felicia: Morrigan!

Morrigan: Hello, Felicia! We met again.

Felicia: Yeah!

Pit: You know her?

Morrigan: We're friends.

Felicia: That's right! And these are my new friends; Taokaka, Tom, Eris, Kit, Dejiko, and Ichigo!

Everyone: Hi!

Tom: So, what's seems to be the problem?!

Kitty: Well, Samurai Mouse has went in the hole and we need to get it!

Tom: A mouse problem, eh?! I already know this problem.

Siera: You do?

Tom: Yeah! I chase Jerry all the time! So, you'll need to blow the hole down! (puts dynamites around hole)

Kim: Are you sure that's necessary?!

Tom: Of course it's necessary! Just trust me! I know what I'm doing! (lights string)

[BOOM]

Everyone: (coughs)

Tom: Darn it! This always happens!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: Now what?!

Ichigo: If someone was as small as a mouse, they can crawl through the hole!

Beauty: Small as a mouse? (gasps) I got it. I wish I was as small as a mouse. (turns into small mouse, with mouse ears, tail, and little black noise) (squaky) Woah! Look at me! I'm so small! And this room is big! This is the life of a mouse?!

Fluttershy: Huh? Beauty?

Beauty: (squaky) You already know?!

Fluttershy: Yeah. You look so cute and cuddly.

Beauty: (squaky) I know, I know! This is my plan!

Fluttershy: Of course it is.

Beauty: (squaky) (sighs)

Fluttershy: Let's go.

Bunnelby: Wait! We have an idea!

Everyone: Huh?!

Felicia: You do?!

Fluttershy: Yes.

Beauty: (squaky) Hey! I'm here!

Everyone: Beauty?!

Beauty: (squaky) Yeah! I use magic to turn myself into a mouse!

Tom: You look...

Fluttershy: Tom...

Tom: Oh! Sorry.

Beauty: (squaky) It's okay! I'll be back! (goes into hole)

Everyone: Good luck!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (squaky) Now, where's Samurai Mouse?! (thinking) I'm getting tired of hearing my squaky voice! (talking) Maybe he's this way!

Pinky: Hey, Brain! Is this the right direction?!

Brain: Don't know.

Pinky is a character on Animaniacs and one of the two main protagonists in "Pinky and the Brain". He is a lab mouse with a open-minded personality, and he is the sidekick of Brain, who often said random nonsense words. Brain often claims Pinky to be the main failure of his plans, although in actuality these failures were sometimes not Pinky's fault. Pinky is often silly, dumb, insane, lovable, funny, open-minded, sweet, kind-hearted, polite, sensitive, gentle, child-like, joyful, patient, naive, friendly, loyal and cute. Despite the pain and insults he took from his fellow roommate, he was almost always happy and giddy. However, there were a few times that these factors of the character were changed. In the episode "That Smarts" it is revealed that when he becomes very smart, Pinky's realtionship with Brain loses all of it's interest and it becomes boring. However, to his credit Pinky does know all of the names to all of the world's cheeses and can even name what country produces each type of cheese. Pinky also once almost convinced all of the rulers of their countries to hand-over their countries to Brain as part of his birthday gift (Pinky even managed to keep the secret from Brain, but it only made Brain wonder what Pinky was up to and led him to ruin his own birthday). Surprisingly whenever Brain's intellectual methods didn't work (which was very rare), Pinky's instincts kick in and usually do a good job of guidance. There's even been a few cases where Pinky provided great useful knowledge about certain topics like comic books. In the episode titled The Pink Candidate, it showed that if Pinky were to become President of the Untied States than he would be a fair, loyal and honest leader. This loyalty to Brain has also shown it's self in many other cases. An example of Pinky's loyalty to Brain would be found in the epsiode "Snowball" where Brain's enemy Snowball tried to sway Pinky into believing that Brain was just using him. Pinky however, was unswayable and refused to believe Snowball. He loves cool weather, his horse girlfriend Pharfignewton, Bingo,

The Brain is the intelligent megalomaniac mouse that harbors a long-lasting desire to take over the world. He is often annoyed by Pinky's silliness and often thought of complicated plans to take over the world. How ever he notes that since he was really smart that he could make the world a better place. In You'll Never Eat Food Pellets In This Town Again, Brain has a wife named Sheila who apparently plays Billie. However,this episode was non-canonical and was meant to joke on the WB's petty executives. Brain is heavily based on Orson Welles, in both how he speaks and how he looks. At one point he even tried to copy Orson's infamous radio telling of War of the Worlds. Though he is extremely intelligent, he often misses a fatal flaw or makes a small mistake that causes the plan to completely fail. Though he never admits fault and blames Pinky for his failed attempts at world domination, he genuinely cares for him. There are a few occasions that have been completely out of his control reasons why his plans don't work. The brain was originally a wild mouse, but was captured at a very young age to ACME and he was put into a cage with Pinky and the two of them grew up together and Brain's trauma caused him to strive for world domination. The closest he ever got to world domination was the Christmas special, he had managed to use Santa to deliver mind control dolls to every home in the world, however when he was about to give the signal through the dolls the spirit of Christmas overtook him (after reading Pinky's letter to Santa Claus) and instead ordered the world to have a merry Christmas. In Wakko's Wish, he fulfills his desire to rule the world (or at least be in charge of part of it) by being the prime minister. In the end, he plans to take over the world in the sequel. However, there was no sequel to the film. Brain is bitter, rude, short-tempered, clever, self-centered, scheming, angry, irritable, grumpy, sarcastic and deadpan, but he has a soft and tender heart. He often gets aggravated at Pinky and says he's going to hurt him if he doesn't stop; although on some rare occassions, he cares for Pinky. Brain was based off of famous actor Orson Welles. Actor Maurice LaMarche did add, on a couple of occasions, that Brain is 65% Orson Welles and 35% Vincent Price. The Brain is also shown to shed tears on a few occasions, such as "A Pinky and the Brain Christmas", after reading Pinky's letter to Santa, which Pinky didn't get to deliver, and the letter states that all he really wants is for his best friend, The Brain, to be happy. This causes Brain to realize how much of a true and loyal friend Pinky is. He hates being chided, the unexpected, cameos, the sea, leeches, clowns and Snowball. Sad and ironically is that he doesn't see how he bullies Pinky. In "Cute Little Alienhead" (Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain), Brain also hates being called dummy boy by the alien he has contacted, while he has no problem ranting at Pinky. In this episode, Pinky gets in a return volley, by insisting, "Aliens aren't the only ones who want to know they're valued, you know!" He has a beautiful singing voice, which he denies in "Brain's Way".

Jerry: Can you two stop arguing?!

Jerry is a fictional character and one of the title characters (the first being Tom) in Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer's series of Tom and Jerry theatrical cartoon short films. Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, Jerry is a brown house mouse, who first appeared as a mouse named Jinx in the 1940 MGM animated short Puss Gets the Boot.[1] Hanna gave the mouse's original name as "Jinx",[2] while Barbera claimed the mouse went unnamed in his first appearance.[1]

Papa Smurf: Jerry's right! I need to save my little smurfs!

Papa Smurf is a fictional character from the comic strip the Smurfs.[1] Most Smurfs are said to be about 100 years old, but at the advanced age of 546,[citation needed] Papa is the third oldest Smurf and the leader of all Smurfs. Despite his age, he is still quite energetic. Easily distinguishable from all the other Smurfs, Papa Smurf has a bushy white beard and is typically dressed in red pants and a matching red cap. Don Messick provided Papa Smurf's voice for the 1980s animated series as well as the special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue series. Jonathan Winters was once again the choice for Papa Smurf's voice for the 2011 film, and reprised the role in the 2013 sequel, his last film before his death. On The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol, he is voiced by Jack Angel. In the original French version, Papa Smurf's name is "Le Grand Schtroumpf" which means "the Great Smurf" or "the Big Smurf." "Le Grand Schtroumpf" can also be interpreted as "Le Grand Père", French for grandfather, which could be the reason for his elderly appearance and paternal nature. Papa Smurf debuted in 1958 and is a gentle, wise, and knowledgeable village elder. As the Smurfs' leader, Papa is a central fatherlike figure that the Smurfs typically go to when seeking counsel. Due to his fatherly nature, Papa Smurf is always concerned about the Smurfs' welfare and harmony. He is very altruistic and is always available to help anybody—Smurf or human! His great diplomatic skills come in handy when encountering humans or other creatures in the forest. In the original comic books by Peyo, Papa Smurf has a much more forceful personality. He is often portrayed as a cantankerous and irritable leader. In these comics, Papa has little patience and becomes easily angry with the Smurfs for being disobedient or making mistakes. Papa Smurf's duty is to ensure that all the Smurfs of the village get along and respect each other. When real chaos arises, Papa Smurf usually resorts to drastic measures, often through the use of magic. For example, Papa switched bodies with Gargamel in order to pretend to attack the village ("Smurf Versus Smurf" comic adventure) ("Romeo & Smurfette" TV episode). In another instance, he creates an entire village full of evil doubles of the original Smurfs ("The Smurf Menace" issue). While Papa Smurf sometimes prefers to not have to constantly fix problems, he realizes that it is his calling. He once said that since he may not be able to be the village leader forever, every Smurf should have a brief experience of commanding the village. To do so, Papa handed over his signature red hat, allowing each Smurf the chance to direct others on a construction project. The Smurfs were then referred to as "Papa Greedy", "Papa Clumsy" or "Mama Smurfette," depending on whose turn it was to be the village leader. While Papa did see the importance of each Smurf gaining leadership skills, his true purpose was to guide the Smurfs and help fix their problems and mistakes. When he is not actively acting as the leader or helping other Smurfs, Papa Smurf indulges in his favorite hobby: magical chemistry, or alchemy. He often makes elixirs to help Smurfs who get into trouble. The Belgian comic portrays Papa Smurf constantly preparing magical drinks from white hellebore. The drawings that portray the effects of these alchemical brews are shown as both turbulent and amusing. Aside from his house, he also has a laboratory containing several chemical devices. Papa Smurf often tries to create potions to help the Smurfs but sometimes fails; such as the time he accidentally created a substance that turned any living thing into a huge monster (see the album: The Smurfs and the Cracoucass and the cartoon episode "The Smurfs and the Howlibird"). Impassioned by this activity, he occasionally leaves the village in order to get the needed ingredients.

Brain: Hm...

Pinky: Maybe we're lost!

Brain: We're not lost, Pinky. I know exactly where we're supposed to be.

Pinky: Okay! Narf!

Brain: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (squaky) He's not here! (groans)

Jerry: Huh?! A girl?!

Papa Smurf: Don't be afraid. We won't bite. I'm Papa Smurf. This is Jerry, Pinky, and Brain.

Everyone: Hi!

Beauty: (squaky) I'm Beauty! Have you seen a gray mouse?!

Everyone: No!~Narf!

Beauty: (squaky) Oh...

Pinky: Um... we're lost!

Brain: We're not lost!

Beauty: (squaky) Actually, I know exactly where it is!

Jerry: Really?!

Beauty: (squaky) Yeah! Follow me! I know where the exit is!

Everyone: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (squaky) I wish I was normal! (returns to normal)

Fluttershy: Did you find him?

Beauty: No.

Fluttershy: Oh.

Tom: (gasps) Jerry!

Jerry: Hey, Tom!

Tom: That little mouse!

Jerry: (raspberry)

Tom: (growls)

Fluttershy: Uh-uh-uh.

Tom: Oh...

Jerry: Yeah!

Taokaka: Now, what?!

Clemont: I know! We should lay out cheese for Samurai Mouse!

Lala and Moka: That's perfect!

Xero: It might work. Mice loves cheese.

Eris: Yeah! But, does anyone has cheese?

Madeline: I do! Here! (gives Bo-bobo the cheese)

Bo-bobo: Good.

Feraligatr: Now, let's set the trap!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eris: I hope it works.

Tom: It has to! Mice loves cheese!

Pinky: Right!

Brain: Pinky, no!

Pinky: Oh, right! Narf!

Brain: (sighs)

Taokaka: Now I'm bored!

Felicia: Is Samurai Mouse coming out?!

Tom: This is impossible!

Ichigo M.: Maybe he's not hungry!

Kit: Could be!

Kitty: Hm...

Dudley: I know that face, Kitty!

Kitty: (growls)

Aang: Sh...

Linoone: Look.

Chazz: He's coming out!

Samurai Mouse: (crying) I'm sorry!

Alexis: He's being arrested?!

Glaceon: For what?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Police Mouse 1: You're under arrest for refusing cheese!

Samurai Mouse: Please don't arrest me!

Police Mouse 2: Talk to the judge!

Samurai Mouse: (crying)

Beauty: Wow! I guess they take this cheese thing seriously.

Fennekin: Yeah!

Samurai Mouse: (laughs)

Everyone: Huh?!

Samurai Mouse: This is my trap! (takes out Key Stone)

Everyone: (gasps)

Samurai Mouse: Now, I'm big!

Kenshin: Impossible!

Tom: Aw, man!

Pinky: Hold me, Brain!

Brain: (sighs) Okay.

Samurai Mouse: You have falling into my trap!

Gasser: Watch out! (pushes Beauty)

Samurai Mouse: I miss!

Moka: This is an emergency! I guess I have no choice! (takes off cross) (transforms into Inner Moka)

Inner Moka: Did I miss something?

Samurai Mouse: (growls)

Lala: Cool!

Sanji: She's even more beautiful than I ever imagine!

Brock: Yeah!

Croagunk: (sighs) Idiots...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) This is Inner Moka?! She's alot more serious than Outer Moka!

Inner Moka: Come on, big guy! Fight me!

Samurai Mouse: Alright! (charges)

Inner Moka: (jumps)

Samurai Mouse: Huh?!

Inner Moka: (kicks Samurai Mouse)

Samurai Mouse: Ow! That hurts alot!

Inner Moka: What's wrong?! Scared?!

Samurai Mouse: I'm never scared of anything!

Inner Moka: Then, fight me!

Samurai Mouse: (charges)

Inner Moka: Now, Bo-bobo!

Samurai Mouse: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: Right! Super Fist of the Nosehair: Fighting Double Punishment!

Samurai Mouse: No! (returns to normal) Aw, man!

Everyone: We won!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Samurai Mouse: You have won fair and square! Please use these steps to defeat the leader of the Wiggin Block!

Panty: But, who's the leader?!

Samurai Mouse: My lips are sealed! Find out for yourself!

Eris: Okay! Let's go, everyone!

Moka: (puts cross back and turns to normal) Good job, Inner me.

Conan: Huh? Moka, if you put that cross back around your neck, you return to normal?

Moka: Yes.

Lala: Come on, you two! You're getting behind!

Moka: Right!

Conan: Let's!

Rice: Well, you're really strong!

Makuhita: Yeah! They defeated two of the fighters!

Rice: Right! Old man Don Patch!

Makuhita: And old man FarFetch'd, too!

Rice: (gets up) Let's head downstairs!

Makuhita: Right! (gets up)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?!

Ichigo: Now, this is what I'm talking about!

Goku: I wonder who's the leader?

Panty: Maybe it's a hunk in there! I need to find out! Now!

Gasser: But, we have to be careful!

Susan: Gasser's right! We don't know what the leader is going to do!

Tails: Right! So, let's open the door carefully.

Everyone: Right!

Kirby: I'll open the door carefully.

Teddiursa: Yeah! (opens door)

Everyone: (gasps)

Man: You have to believe me! I'm not an appetizer! I lost my contacts on the ball of rice! Don't eat me!

AppleJack: Hm... interesting!

Rice: My, my, my. You were so late that I had to come downstairs.

Pit: Are you the leader or the commander of the Wiggin Block?

Rufflet: We're confused.

Rice: Well, I'm neither or.

Everyone: What?!

Rice: Our commander is up there.

Man: You have to believe me! I'm not an appetizer! I lost my contacts on the ball of rice! Don't eat me!

Taokaka: Oh! You already taken care of him!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: Actually, I was going to fight you.

Everyone: (gasps)

Makuhita: But, we have no intention of fighting you.

Panty: Come on!

Buttercup: I want to battle!

Haruko: Yeah!

Rice: Well, do you want to join us for dinner?

Everyone: Dinner?

Chowder: Yes! Yes! And a thousand times, yes!

Beauty: But, they're full of piranha!

Ninetales: Yeah!

Chowder: I don't care! I'm eating it!

Munchlax: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Tasty!

Don Patch: Yum!

Jiraiya and Naruto: (sighs)

Snake and Ekans: Ridiculous.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: You really eat fast!

Makuhita: Yeah!

Don Patch: What's that supposed to mean?!

FarFetch'd: Start talking!

Rice and Makuhita: (laughs)

Rice: You're really funny, Old Man Don Patch and FarFetch'd!

Makuhita: Really funny! (laughs)

Don Patch: How did you know our names?!

FarFetch'd: We never met you in our entire lives!

Rice: You're right! This is the first time we met!

Beauty: That's a lot of rice!

Makuhita: We became the ''King of Wiggin Specialists'' ever since you back down.

Eris:''King of Wiggin Specialists''?

Taokaka: What's that?!

Felicia: Tell us!

Rice: Okay. ''King of Wiggin Specialists'' is a title hold by someone who proves that their the best Wiggin Specialist from all the rest.

Makuhita: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (charges)

Rice: Ow! What's that for?!

Bo-bobo: You're saying rice is better than bread?! Impossible! (drinks milk) I'm ready to be eaten.

Beauty and Ninetales: He became soggy!

Rice: What are you talking about?!

Makuhita: Yeah!

Jelly Jiggler: Excuse me.

Rice: Huh?

Goodra: We believe that Jelly should be put into the catergory.

Gumimin: Yeah!

Beauty: But, you're going to lose!

Bo-bobo: Okay! Let's start the votes!

Rice and Makuhita: Right!

Jelly Jiggler: We'll see who wins.

Goodra: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eris: Wow!

Taokaka: Looks like there's tons of people!

Felicia: Right!

Morrigan: I agreed.

Woobat: Yeah!

Announcer: The results are here!

Jelly Jiggler: What?! I lost already?!

Goodra: Don't cry.

Gumimin: Yeah. You'll win next year.

Jelly Jiggler: I never anything!

Goodra: At least you two votes.

Jelly Jiggler: You're right!

Gumimin: Of course we are!

Goodra: Yeah!

Jelly Jiggler: (laughs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Why would people love rice so much?!

Rice: Hey! Watch what you're saying. My name IS Rice and I'm the leader of the Wiggin Block.

Everyone: What?!

AppleJack: I knew it!

Rice: Hm! Let's fight!

Bo-bobo: (girl) Okay!

Rice and Makuhita: Huh?!

Don Patch: (girl) With my sour powers, I'm Lemon Princess!

Bo-bobo: (girl) With the sweetness of love, I'm Strawberry Princess!

Jelly Jiggler: Than, there's me, Melon Girl.

Trio: We're the Power Fruitresses!

Everyone: (sighs)

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) What idiots...

Wander: Nice performance!

Jimmy: Yeah! (whispers to Wander) What professionals.

Wander: (whispers to Jimmy) I know.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: (girl) Sour Lemon!

Rice: (dodges) Miss! (kicks Don Patch)

FarFetch'd: Fury Cutter!

Makuhita: (dodges) Knock Off!

FarFetch'd: Ow!

Bo-bobo: (girl) Strawberry Power!

Rice: Miss again!

Makuhita: Vital Throw!

Feraligatr: (dodges) Ice Fang!

Makuhita: That hurts!

Jelly Jiggler: (stomps Rice while crying) Melon Stomp!

Bo-bobo: (girl) Melon Girl!

Jelly Jiggler: (crying) Strawberry Princess!

Bo-bobo: (normal) Man up!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler: (crying)

Rice: (growls) They're really strong.

Makuhita: Yeah.

Rice: Stop goofing around!

Tom: Uh-oh!

Jerry: What is he doing?!

Scooby-Doo: Ruh-uh! Rouble!

Courage: Yeah! I'm scared!

Rice: Fist of Rice: Sticky Rice!

Taokaka: Sticky Rice?!

Felicia: Yuck!

Panty: Don't put me on that rice!

Zelda: Be prepared!

Gardevoir: Right!

Rice: Get ready to be sticky!

Trio: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: We're caught!

Rice: (laughs)

Makuhita: Can you escape the rice?

Trio: (screams)

Bo-bobo: Again!

Trio: (screams)

Bo-bobo: Again!

Trio: Ah-ha!

Gasser: (sighs)

Don Patch: Good thing I brought extra pickled piranha!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: It's good!

Jelly Jiggler: Yup!

Goodra: Delicious!

Gumimin: Yummy!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: How 'bout you?!

Everyone: (gasps)

Moka: Watch out!

Everyone: (dodges)

Sylvia: Alright! Let's fight! (charges)

Rice: (screams)

Sylvia: Boo-yeah!

Rice: (growls)

Jimmy: He's hopping mad!

Tom: I know!

Brain: Such power!

Sonic: Hm!

Rice: Sticky Rice!

Gasser: (gasps)

Rice: (laughs)

Beauty: (pushes Gasser)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Whew! I'm out!

Gasser: Beauty!

Beauty: I'm stuck! I can't move!

Gasser: Beauty!

Rice: Well, that's one down.

Beauty: Guys, I'm stuck!

Gasser: Let her go!

Everyone: Beauty!

Rice: They don't call this sticky rice for nothing!

Makuhita: Once your there, you never get out!

Rice: But, if she stay there too long...

Ninetales: What would happen to her?

Makuhita: Like the commander, she'll turn into a panda!

Kluke: How does being stuck in rice turns you into a panda?!

Man: You have to believe me! I'm not an appetizer! I lost my contacts on the ball of rice! Don't eat me!

Rice: And a fiesty one as well!

Everyone: (growls)

Buttercup: Let's start!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: I'll stick you together.

Bo-bobo: That won't be necessary. (charges)

Rice: I don't mean a paper clip!

Rice: Now's my chance! (jumps)

Everyone: (runs)

Gasser: Let me go, Jelly!

Jelly Jiggler: Don't let me go!

Eris: Don't worry! I'm coming!

Rice: (chuckles slightly)

Jelly Jiggler: (crying)

Gasser: Let go!

Rice: (screams)

Eris: (takes out hammer) Stop!

Rice: Ow!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Eris: You okay?

Gasser: Yeah! (gets up)

Jelly Jiggler: Thanks for saving us!

Eris: You're welcome!

Rice: (growls) (charges)

Eris: Huh?!

Makuhita: Focus Energy!

Eris: Uh-oh! (dodges)

Gasser: Miss!

Absol: Yeah!

Jelly Jiggler: (laughs)

Bo-bobo: You let your guide doing!

Rice and Makuhita: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: (attacks)

Rice: Or maybe YOU let your guide down?! (attacks) What?!

Bo-bobo: I look handsome!

Rice: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Cilan: But, you have a pig face.

Feraligatr: Very handsome!

Bo-bobo: Of course!

Zola: You're not!

Zubat: Yeah!

Felicia: We need to get serious and save Beauty!

Taokaka: Right!

Rice: (laughs)

Panty: Yo!

Rice: Huh?!

Panty: Take this!

Rice: Woah! (dodges)

Buttercup: (PowerPuff Girl form) Get ready!

Blossom: (PowerPuff Girl form) Right!

Rice: (dodges)

Buttercup: Hold still!

Makuhita: No!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler: Got you!

Rice: Huh?! Impossible!

Tom: Good job!

Jerry: We got him!

Bo-bobo: Now, fire!

Rice and Jelly Jiggler: (screams)

Taokaka: Jelly Jiggler!

Makuhita: Rice!

Ichigo M.: He's alright!

Dejiko: That's good!

Bo-bobo: Fire!

Kit: Jelly Jiggler!

Snake: (sighs)

Ekans: Ridiculous.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dejiko: Are you okay?!

Jelly Jiggler: I'm fine! Don't worry!

Dejiko: Whew!

Rice: (laughs) This is fun!

Makuhita: Yeah!

Jenny: We'll defeat you!

Rice: Try it!

Makuhita: If you dare! (laughs)

Kurumi: Uh-oh!

Bo-bobo: Let's go!

Everyone: Right!

Narrator: This battle is headed up!

Preview

Bo-bobo: We need to save Beauty!

Feraligatr: Before time runs out!

Tata: Let's hurry~dachi!

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: Will they save Beauty in time?! Find out!

_Chapter Ends... _


	29. Chapter 29: Beauty the Panda

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 29: Beauty the Panda

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, Whimsicott, Madeline, Espurr, Wander, Sylvia, Banjo, Kazooie, Jimmy, Kirara, Sango, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra

New Additions:

Felicia, Taokaka, Tom, Eris, Kit, Dejiko, Ichigo, Pinky, Brain, Jerry, and Papa Smurf

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, Bo-bobo and his ganghad met the King of Wiggin Specialists, Rice and his rice-loving Pokemon, Makuhita!

Rice: (laughs) You're tough!

Makuhita: But, can you be able to save Beauty before time runs out?!

Bo-bobo: Of course!

Feraligatr: We're awesome!

Rice: Huh?! This is ridiculous!

Makuhita: Yeah!

Narrator: Let's start the episode!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Eris: Chapter 29:...

Kit: Beauty the Panda!

Dejiko: Cute!

Rice: (laughs) So, you want me to show my true strength as the King of Wiggin Specialists?

Finn: Yeah!

Jake: Let's go!

Buttercup: (PowerPuff Girl form) I'm ready for anything!

Haruko: Me, too!

Monferno: Definitely ready!

Kit: Show what you got?!

Rice: Okay. Whatever you said.

Makuhita: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: (screams)

Brain: Fascinating. I need to absorb that power.

Sonic: Now THIS is a challenge!

Jolteon: Awesome!

Tails: Cool!

Eris: Woah!

Mishu: He's powering up!

Kurumi: Yeah!

Haruko: Here it comes!

Monferno: Get ready!

Goku and Kid: I can't wait!

Lum: We're in huge trouble, now~uchi!

Kurumi: I agreed!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: There! All I want is to win!

Everyone: That's it?!

Makuhita: Yeah!

Twilight: Ridiculous!

Conan: Start being serious here!

Rice: Sorry!

Makuhita: You don't have to be mean!

Everyone: (sighs)

Kitty: Hm...

Rice: Now, does anyone wants a message?

Everyone: No!

Makuhita: Come on!

AppleJack: It's a trap!

Herdier: Watch out!

Rice: (charges)

Everyone: (dodges)

Rice: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makuhita: Unfair!

Gasser: Hm!

Rice: (growls)

Bo-bobo: Now, let's get Beauty out of there!

Rice: Oh, really?

Makuhita: Look at this clock.

Everyone: Huh?!

Chazz: What kind of clock is that?!

Pit: Now we have five minutes to save her?!

Ichigo M.: (Mew Mew form) That's not cool!

Kit: (sighs)

Dejiko: Hey! Pay attention to me! (crying)

Rice: That's right. You need to save her within five minutes or below.

Bo-bobo: Let's go!

Feraligatr: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: Bring it!

Makuhita: We're ready!

Bo-bobo: (charges)

Rice: (laughs slightly)

Felicia: (attacks)

Rice: Too slow!

Felicia: (growls)

Taokaka: Tag me!

Felicia: Okay!

Taokaka: (screams)

Rice: (dodges)

Taokaka: Huh?! (screams)

Rice: Hm!

Makuhita: Who's next?!

AppleJack: Me! (charges) (kicks Rice)

Rice: Ow!

Pinkie: Good job, AJ!

Sandile: Yeah!

AppleJack: Thanks!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Makuhita: What should we do, Rice?!

Rice: No idea.

Makuhita: No idea?!

Rice: Yeah!

Kurumi: (attacks)

Rice: Woah!

Makuhita: Close one!

Kurumi: Hm! C'mon!

Rice: Alright! (charges)

Kurumi: (dodges) (punches Rice)

Kitty: Alright!

Dudley: Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!

Sonic: Yeah! Keep it up!

Tails: Incredible!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: (panting)

Beauty: (thinking) I hope they rescue me. Please.

Blair: Woah. Look at this, Reanne.

Reanne: Huh?!

Blair (ブレア, Burea) is a magical cat monster often mistaken to be a witch due to her magical prowess and is known for her lusty personally and sexual overtones. She recurrently acts as a supporting sidekick toward the bigger cast and was the series first ever antagonist. In cat form, she is basically a black cat with large yellow eyes, ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail, but she wears a smaller version of her witch's hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face. In human form, she takes on the appearance of a young, tall woman with large breasts and an alluring figure. She has short violet hair with long strands on each side of her face that curl up and around to resemble her tail. The bauble she wears in her cat form can be seen below her neck. She has a set of purple catlike ears with pink tips instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. Her black witch's hat coils around at the end and retains her bright yellow cat eyes. She also has a curled up purple cat tail that resembles her cat form one. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like cats. She dresses in many types of revealing clothing such as tank tops and bikinis, but her signature witch outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long, open sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. Inside Eibon's book, in the first chapter of the book, Lust, her gender was changed as well alongside the other characters (although her cat form didn't look different in male form). Her seductive figure is carried on even to the opposite gender, and she appears as a highly attractive young man with a well-muscled build with black pants tight on the knees and matching shoes, an opened shirt showing her bare chest. Her witch hat remains but it is shorter, more like a top hat or a fedora but the top still has the curly tip. The bauble on her chest that resembles her cat collar has now turned into a necklace and she has also got a belt and a second, thin belt hanging down to her left. Blair is very good at understanding other people and even showing kindness to others who are troubled. She is always looking for some fun, whether it is harmless or not. Playful and fun-loving, she is quite an affable person. She is well endowed, which is used when she flirts with Soul, usually by appearing out of her cat form in little to no clothing. Blair has no shame in her naked body in the presence of males such as pulling down her towel in front of their guests. This is most likely due to the fact that, in her cat form, she is always naked. Blair is even seen having bubble baths in bathtubs often which suggests that she enjoys taking baths. This is ironic because of the stereotype that cats dislike baths. However, she is always in human form when she bathes. Blair, despite her looks, is rather competent in a fight. She was able to best Maka and Soul on multiple occasions before being tricked and losing a life.[1][2], beating the Mizune Sisters in her Cat Form[3] and defeating the Flying Dutchman. The theme of Blair's magic consists of Halloween-themed attacks and defenses, as reflected by her incantation, "Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin" or "Pum-pum-pum-pumpkin". Even though Blair is just a cat with strong magic and not a true witch she has been shown to be strong enough to deal with the evil spirit The Flying Dutchman all by herself while in her cat form, as well as defeating five Mizune. Blair has demonstrated the ability to manipulate both of her sleeves at medium range as weapons and telekinesis on inanimate objects. She was also capable of easily overwhelming both Maka and Soul in his weapon form at the start of the series. In addtion, has the ability to transform into a her cat form and human form at will and her hat "Zwan" can be manipulated into a hand on her command and used to grab onto enemies.

Reanne has been a friend of Dorie ever since kindergarten. She is a shy, passive, and sweet. She is a very smart girl. She has great manners. And she always respects her elders. Reanne is afraid of ghosts and monsters. She is a sweetheart. She loves her parents and she treasures an ocarina. The ocarina came from Justin Bailey. He calls her Fujiwara which is her last name in Motto Ojamajo DoReMi. Justin's name in Motto Ojamajo DoReMi is Yada Kun. For some reason they made Reanne and Justin like each other in an episode of Motto Ojamajo DoReMi. Her fairy is Rere, a caring fairy who shares Hazuki's traits. Hazuki's theme color is orange and her crystal is an orange heart. Her personal spell is "Paipai Ponpoi Puwapuwa Puu", while her spell in Magical stage is "Paipai Ponpoi Shinayaka Ni".

Her Jewelpet partner is Rald. Rald is Jewelpet partner of Rinko's parents. He's a black and white Panda who symbolizes harmony and family love. He wears a dark pink waistcoat and a pink and yellow striped hat. He also wears a dark green jewel necklace. Debuting in Episode 8, Rald is an easy going Jewelpet at one's own pace. He is good playing musical instruments especially the ocarina and sometimes says Nakayo and Kikotoha in one of his speeches. He was awakened when Rinko convinced her parents not to divorce. He later reapears in Jewelpet Twinkle along with Peridot in the human world, searching for a "Sparkling Round Thingy" to make his wish come true and find his partner. But he somehow caused Peridot a lot of trouble in Akari's school during the new year. His speeches always end with "Rarudo" and refers to Labra as "Sempai"[teacher]. In Jewelpet Sunshine, he is seen in Ruby's class and he is larger than they other Jewelpet. His birthday is on May 17 and his name is based on the jewel Emerald.

Her Pokemon partner is Kricketune, the Cricket Pokemon. Kricketune is a bipedal Pokémon with an insectoid appearance. Primarily red, there are three black, oval markings on its abdomen, a tan streak running down its neck to its belly, and a tan underside with a small, dark red marking above it. It has oval, gray eyes and a dark red, round nose. Black feelers with curled tips extend from either side of its nose, similar in appearance to a mustache. On top of its head are two antennae with conical bases, spherical centers, and long, thin tips. Kricketune has two small feet and a pair of black wings. This Pokémon's arms are shaped similar to its antennae and are crossed over its chest when it cries. It can also allow its cry to resonate in its belly. Kricketune's melodic cry varies greatly and can be used to signal its emotions.

Blair: Looks like that girl needs help.

Reanne: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: (growls) I'm tired of this!

Makuhita: Just give up already!

Sora: Never. It won't be too fun.

Rice: Alright!

Pinkie: (laughs)

Makuhita: Stop laughing!

Pinkie: Sorry!

Sandile: (laughs) Sorry!

Rice: (growls)

Beauty: Huh? Who are you?

Blair: I'm Blair. I'm here to save you.

Beauty: Oh. Well, I'm Beauty.

Blair: Nice to meet you.

Blair: Okay. Make the sticky rice, unsticky.

Beauty: Huh?

Reanne: Doremi, now I am a witchling! We need to stop the falling... Help Beauty be saved by a pillow cushion!

Beauty: Woah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: What?!

Makuhita: Impossible!

Blair: Hello~!

Eris: Good job!

Felicia: You save Beauty before time runs out!

Taokaka: Hooray!

Rice: That's it! (screams)

Blair: Tons of energy!

Reanne: Yeah!

Everyone: (screams)

Rice: There!

Kurumi: Another bowl of rice?!

Rice: As long as I stay inside the rice, I'll become powerful! This is the true King of Wiggin Specialists!

Makuhita: Yeah!

Kid: Uh-oh! He's powerful!

Rice: (wears tutu) It's complete!

Everyone: What?!

Dudley: No! Not the tutu! Anything but the tutu! Anything!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: (laughs loudly) Try defeating me!

Zelda: Gardevoir!

Gardevoir: Right! Moonblast!

Makuhita: Arm Thrust!

Gardevoir: (gasps)

Zelda: Shield!

Rice: (screams)

Dudley: I'm digging! I'll defeat him! (attacks)

Rice: (screams)

Buttercup: Power Hammer!

Makuhita: (screams)

Rice: (screams) (panting)

Bo-bobo: Now will you give up?

Feraligatr: Please?

Rice: Never! I'll never give up!

Makuhita: No matter what!

Rarity: (sighs)

Rice: This is for mom. She needs me.

Beauty: Your mom?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rice: She's always a determined woman. She's a hardworker and always caring.

_Flashback Begins... _

Jala: Oh, Rice. (sighs)

Rice: Sorry, mom! I'll clean it.

Jala wears a yellow shirt with a rice-shaped mini skirt. She has brown hair in a bun, orange eyes, rice-shaped earrings, and white heels.

Makuhita: We're done!

Jala: Good job!

Rice: Thanks! (laughs)

Jala: (laughs)

_Flashback Ends... _

Rice: But, she's being captived and if I don't do what they say, I have no idea what would happen.

Taokaka: (crying) That's the most touching moment I ever felt!

Pinkie: Me, too! (crying)

Rice: But, let's get back to the battle.

Taokaka: (crying) Okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

AppleJack: Now, what are planning?!

Rice: (laughs) It's a surprise!

Pinkie: Oh... I love surprises! What is it?! What is it?!

Makuhita: It's this!

Rice: Right! (laughs)

Everyone: (gasps)

Rigby: Not cool, man! Not cool!

Mordecai: You can't do this!

Makuhita: Yes we can!

Rice: Because I'm the King of Wiggin Specialists!

Together: (laughs)

Megaman: (growls)

Everyone: Huh?!

Rice: (coughs)

Makuhita: We got exploded!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blair: (sighs)

Bo-bobo: Now's my chance! Super Fist of the Nosehair: Pineapple Custard Pudding!

Rice and Makuhita: (screams) (passed out)

Everyone: Alright!

Rarity: We defeated Rice and Makuhita!

Purugly: Yeah!

Dejiko: That's good!

Eris: And now we'll get Rarity's Element of... of...

Rarity: Generously!

Eris: Oh! Generously! Thanks!

Rarity: You're welcome!

Blair: (laughs)

Narrator: They defeated Rice and Makuhita! That's hot!

Preview

Rarity: Rice, give me my Element of Generously!

Purugly: Now!

Rice: But, I actually don't have it.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Narrator: Who has Rarity's Element of Generously?! Stay tune!

_Chapter Ends... _


	30. Chapter 30: The Child Assassin, Ruby

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 30: The Child Assassin, Ruby

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, Whimsicott, Madeline, Espurr, Wander, Sylvia, Banjo, Kazooie, Jimmy, Kirara, Sango, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Felicia, Taokaka, Tom, Eris, Kit, Dejiko, Ichigo, Pinky, Brain, Jerry, and Papa Smurf

New Additions:

Blair, Reanne, Rald, and Kricketune

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, Bo-bobo and his friends has defeated Rice and Makuhita!

Everyone: Yeah!

Narrator: With help of Cat-Witch Blair and Witchling-in-Training Reanne.

Blair: Of course!

Narrator: Now, let's start!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Blair: Chapter 30:...

Reanne: The Child Assassin, Ruby!

Rarity: Wait! You don't have my Element?!

Rice: No, honestly!

Makuhita: We're telling the truth!

AppleJack: Hm... They're telling the truth.

Herdier: Yup!

Rice: See?! Now, Bo-bobo.

Bo-bobo: Huh?!

Rice: (takes off necklace with the ''H'') Here. You have proven that you're the true King of Wiggin Specialists.

Makuhita: You own it.

Bo-bobo: Thanks. (puts necklace on)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: If you don't have Rarity's Element, who does?!

Pinkie: I'm confused!

Puckered Lips: Lips: I know!

Everyone: Huh?!

Kouta: Hm! (takes photo) Ah-ha!

Puckered Lips: What?! Impossible!

Kouta: Who are you?!

Bisharp: We know you're in here!

Puckered Lips: Okay, okay! It's me! I'm Ninja Lips!

Kid: Those are big lips!

Taokaka: Hey! Are you an assassin?!

Puckered Lips: Of course! (gasps) I told you my secret!

Goku: Your secret?

Puckered Lips: Yes! I secretly watch girls' tennis team!

Zelda: That's it?!

Don Patch: Awesome!

FarFetch'd: How did you do that?!

Puckered Lips: Lots of training!

Kouta: Hm! You use that on meaningless things!

Bisharp: Shame. Such shame.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Puckered Lips: (laughs) Who cares?! I'm a spy here, sent by OVER!

Everyone: OVER?!

Ninja Lips: That's right!

Taokaka: Is it like those ''Game Over'' screens when you died in the game?!

Felicia: I think he's talking about a different OVER.

Taokaka: Oh.

Puckered Lips: You see, OVER is the third member of the Big Four.

Twilight: Third?

Puckered Lips: Yes. He has two Pokemon partners, Scyther and Scizor.

Taokaka: Scyther and Scizor?

Pokedex: Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. Its claws are sharp as swords, and it is a powerful flyer. This Pokémon is rarely seen by humans and almost never captured. Scizor, the Scissor Pokémon. The evolved form of Scyther. Its incredible attack speed and its large scissor-like claws make it a formidable opponent.

Puckered Lips: Of course. He's really tough and nobody had never defeated him.

Taokaka: Not one?

Puckered Lips: Not even one.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Buttercup: (normal form) Thanks for the information.

Puckered Lips: Huh?! I tell you the whole thing!

Haruko: Yeah, you're stupid enough to tell us everything.

Monferno: Yeah!

Panty: Now, tell us where is OVER?!

Castform: Yeah!

Ninja Lips: He's located in his castle.

Rarity: A castle?! Lucky...!

Purugly: (sighs)

Eris: Does this means we have to go all the way to OVER's castle?!

Inuyasha: That'll take years!

Naruto: Yeah!

Blair: That'll be no fun at all.

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ninja Lips: CALM DOWN! I know a shortcut to OVER's castle.

Megaman: You do?

Ninja Lips: Yes.

Tails: How?

Ninja Lips: By this! (creates portal)

Dexter: Woah.

Ninja Lips: This portal will take you straight to his castle in a jiffy.

Ichigo: That's great!

Panty: Perfect!

Pinkie: Yeah! Now, we can get there fast!

Taokaka: I agree!

Bo-bobo and Feraligatr: Let's get going! (jumps on portal)

Everyone: Right! (jumps on portal)

Ninja Lips: Good luck! (crying) I'm the worst spy ever! OVER will be angry at me for giving up information. I should know how to keep my big mouth shut!

OVER: Hm! Looks like Bo-bobo and his little pathetic friends are coming to my castle.

Scyther: Yeah!

Scizor: Right!

Scyther is a bipedal, insectoid creature. It is primarily green with cream accents between its body segments. On the back of its somewhat reptilian head are three points, and it has narrow eyes. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which it uses for hunting as well as fighting. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back. While these wings do allow Scyther to fly, it is rarely seen doing so. The abdomen of a female will be slightly larger than that of the male. Scyther's blade-like forearms are capable of slicing through logs, and become sharper by cutting through hard materials. Using swift movements, it camouflages itself and enhances the effectiveness of its scythes. The anime has shown that wild Scyther form groups. If a challenger Scyther wins a battle against the leader of the Scyther swarm, the original Scyther leader will depart and the challenger will take place as the new leader. It has also been shown that some Scyther despise the color red, and become aggressive when confronted with this color. Although it is rare, Scyther can be found in grasslands.

Scizor is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. Its head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of its thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin, and are surrounded by its raised exoskeleton. Scizor has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist; the female has a larger abdomen than the male. Scizor has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Scizor's legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back. Mega Scizor's pincers lengthen and develop serrations. The lower half of the claws turns white and gain three pointed spikes on the underside. The barbs on Mega Scizor's claws can stab through concrete, and opponents caught in them are unable to escape.[1] Its eyespots are now blue with a thin black rim. Though they lack the black rim, its real are blue as well. Additional pieces of black armoring appear on various area of its body: a three-pointed crest on its forehead, striated coverings on its shoulders, and unmarked coverings on its thighs. Mega Scizor's legs are less detailed and resemble large, tapered spikes with white tips. Scizor's claws are as hard as steel, and are strong enough to crush any hard object. They can be opened and closed like jaws, and are patterned with black, eyespots with yellow "pupils." It will raise its claws and wave them around to scare off predators or foes, giving it the appearance of having three heads. Scizor is incapable of flight, instead quickly flapping its wings to regulate its body temperature. It lives in grasslands.

OVER: (laughs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (screams)

Megaman: We're falling!

Blossom: This is ridiculous!

Dudley: We shouldn't pack some parachutes!

Kitty: You left them at T.U.F.F.!

Dudley: Oh, right!

Kitty: (growls)

Gasser: Salamence, save us!

Salamence: Salamence!

Gasser: Thanks.

Salamence: You're welcome!

Gasser: (gasps) Beauty!

Salamence: Got you!

Beauty: Gas-can?

Gasser: Beauty, you okay?

Beauty: I'm fine.

Gasser: Good.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mishu: We're here!

Gasser: Return, Salamence!

Salamence: Right!

Kurumi: Wow!

Taokaka: It's huge!

Pinkie: Yeah!

Kim: I never seen this place.

Sora: It is stunning.

May: Now, where's the entrance to the castle? I need to find Max!

Lucy: It has to be here somewhere!

Sora: Let's start searching.

Everyone: Right.

Madeline: Oh, Narrator.

Narrator: What is it, Madeline?

Madeline: They're's someone on the roof.

Narrator: Huh?! What are you...? Oh... it's Service Man!

Madeline: Service Man?

Narrator: He first appears in Chapter 18!

Madeline: Oh!

Service Man: (screams) I feel a drift!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (laughs)

Gasser: (thinking) When I see that smile of hers, it makes my heart flutter. (laughs)

Beauty: Oh, look!

Siera: A pond!

Aqua: Perfect! I'm thirsty!

Ninetales: Huh?!

Fennekin: It's full of ducks!

Angelo: Hop in! The water's fine!

Bo-bobo and Feraligatr: No thanks! We like our water duck-free!

Angelo: Suit yourself. I'm Angelo! I'm the Guardian to the entrance of OVER'S castle.

Everyone: (gasps)

Eris: Guardian?

Angelo: Right.

Dejiko: (growls) We're really in a hurry!

Angelo: Don't care! If you can defeat me, I'll let you pass.

Bo-bobo: Alright.

Angelo: Let's fight!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kit: (whistles) Come here, sword! Now, (charges) (attacks)

Angelo: (flies)

Kit: Huh?!

Ichigo M.: That's unfair!

Angelo: (laughs) You can't get be up here!

Pit: I don't think so! (flies)

Angelo: What?!

Morrigan: We'll help.

Woobat: Right!

Angelo: Uh-oh! (flies away)

Pit: Oh-no, you don't! (shoots arrow)

Angelo: (screams) Stop shooting arrows!

Rainbow: Why?!

Everyone: Huh?!

Pinkie: Dashie!

Sandile: And Shuckle!

Her Pokemon partner is Shuckle, the Mold Pokemon. Shuckle is a Pokémon that resembles a small turtle. Its body is yellow and appears soft. Until they are in use, Shuckle's limbs appear limp. It is encased in a very hard red shell that has many holes in it. The holes in its shell are rimmed with white. Rather than actively hunting and foraging for food like most other Pokémon, it collects Berries and stores them in its shell. The Berries inside are liquefied and fermented by Shuckle's digestive juices, which it then consumes. These juices are also used to dissolve rocks so Shuckle can hide under them. It can be found in the mountains.

Pokedex: Shuckle, the Mold Pokémon. When Shuckle places organic materials in its husk-like shell, the items are transformed into a unique juice. Shuckle are naturally shy and are most often found hiding beneath rocks.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Twilight: Rainbow Dash! Shuckle!

Spike: I'm glad you're safe!

Rainbow: I know!

Shuckle: We come here 10 seconds flat!

Rainbow: And we're awesome!

Angelo: More heroes?!

Rainbow: Let us handle this!

Zelda: Okay.

Rainbow: Rainblow!

Angelo: (screams) My head hurts!

Rainbow: You! Don't! Hurt! My! Friends! You! Big!... Meanie!

Angelo: (screams)

Rainbow: Now!

Shuckle: Do it!

Bo-bobo: Right! Super Fist of the Nosehair: Angel Wings Spectacular!

Angelo: (screams) (passed out)

Panty: That was easy!

Castform: Yeah!

Zelda: She's fast!

Sonic: Well, nobody can't be as fast as me!

Rainbow: Hm?! Is that a threat?!

Sonic: Could be!

Rainbow: You and me! Race after this!

Sonic: You're on!

Rainbow: Right!

Together: Deal!

Everyone: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: All right! Now, let's go inside to defeat OVER!

Pinkie: Right!

Jenny: Wait a minute.

Everyone: Huh?!

Jenny: My computer says that there's five people who are called the Ultimate Five Assassins!

Dexter: Do they be the ones loyal to OVER?!

Jenny: Right!

Beauty: So, we need to be careful!

Bo-bobo: Right.

Gasser: Let's carefully open the door.

Absol: Right. (opens door)

Everyone: Huh?!

Dexter: A girl?

Panty: O...kay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ruby: Hi! I'm one of the members of the Ultimate Five Assassins, Ruby! I maybe cute, but I'm tough!

Togepi: We're going to make say uncle! We're going t make you say uncle!

Her Pokemon partner is Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokemon. Togepi is a small, light yellow Pokémon with a round body that is still encased in its eggshell. Togepi does not shed its shell. The egg has red and blue shapes on it. Togepi has stubby hands and round feet with two toes each. Togepi has black eyes and five spikes on its head that seem to form a crown. It also has semi-oval, brown pads on the soles of its feet. Togepi is able to release poison from the spikes on its head. The anime has shown that it can retract into its shell, which it usually does to sleep. It is able to siphon the positive energy of others, and then release it to those in need of it. It has a very joyful nature. As a result, it is said that it shares its joy with those who take care of it. Because of its disposition, Togepi are seen as signs of good luck, especially if a Trainer is capable of getting a sleeping Togepi to stand. Although rare in the wild, Togepi can most commonly be found living within the forests.

Pokedex: Togepi, the Egg Pokémon. It exhibits a low tolerance for hunger. It is able to communicate this condition in a very effective manner.

Bo-bobo: (picks up Ruby and Togepi) (throws them into box)

Ruby: That wasn't very nice.

AppleJack: You're the member of the Ultimate Five Assassins?!

Ruby: Yup!

Megaman: Uh...

Chowder: We can't hurt a girl!

Dudley: It would un-gentlemanlike.

Kitty: Look who's talking.

Panty: Sorry, squirt! We are in a hurry to get to OVER!

Castform: So, open that door, please!

Ruby: Well, you can't.

Reanne: (normal form) Why?

Ruby: Because that door is locked and me and Togepi are the only ones to open that door.

Akihisa: Are you serious?!

Togepi: Sorry.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Blair: So, what should we do if we can't hurt you?

Ruby: I know! You can all play with us!

Everyone: Play?

Togepi: Yeah! If you play with us, than we can open the door for you.

Chowder: We should have no problems playing!

Don Patch: I know! How 'bout we play charades?! (plays charades)

FarFetch'd: Everyone loves charades! (plays charades)

Ruby: Are you ballerina?!

Togepi: A butterfly?!

Don Patch: No.

FarFetch'd: We're beans.

Ruby and Togepi: That's boring.

Megaman: Okay. What else should we play, then?

Chowder: I know! We should play chefs!

Munchlax: That's perfect!

Pinkie: I love playing chefs!

They started cooking and baked a cake.

Ruby: That was fun!

Chowder: Told you!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ruby: What should we play next?!

Everyone: Hm...

Jelly Jiggler: I got it!

Gumimin: We should make necklaces!

Goodra: We'll grab these and start making necklaces!

Jelly Jiggler: No! I have no hands!

Gumimin: Too bad!

Ruby: (growls) I'm bored!

Togepi: Me, too!

Panty: Calm down!

Castform: We're trying our best here!

Don Patch: I got an idea! We'll see the fall of depression!

Bo-bobo: That's not fun!

Bo-bobo: (girl) What about bubble-wrap?! It's so much fun!

Jelly Jiggler: That's not entertainment for little girls!

Beauty: It's up to you, Gas-can!

Gasser: What?!

Kit: Just do it!

Gasser: I have no idea what little girls like!

Dian: Yeah!

Absol: You're asking the wrong person!

Ruby: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: What does little girls like?!

Feraligatr: This is harder than I thought!

Beauty: Bo-bobo, I may know what to do.

Bo-bobo: I'm listening.

Beauty: I used to play dolls with my friends when I was little.

Tour: So, we can tried that!

Don Patch: That's...

FarFetch'd: Ridiculous!

Beauty: What?!

Ninetales: What's the problem?!

Don Patch: It's too boring!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Beauty: No it's not!

FarFetch'd: Yes it is!

Beauty: (groans)

(eyecatch beginsand ends)

Bo-bobo: Playing with dolls, eh?

Feraligatr: We should do that.

Panty: What?!

Castform: You're serious?!

Ruby: Yeah!

Togepi: I love dolls!

They started playing dolls.

Beauty: Huh?

Ninetales: They have been playing for a long time.

Fennekin: Yeah!

Sora: Huh? Shiro!

May: Max!

Clemont: Bonnie!

Susan and Mary: Johnny!

Shiro (白, Shiro)? is an 11 year old genius NEET (Not in Education, Employment, or Training), hikikomori (shut-in) gamer along with her step-brother, Sora which formed 『 』. She is the main female protagonist of No Game, No Life. Sora's dad remarried thus making Shiro and Sora only step-siblings.[1] Shiro is a pale-skinned girl with long messy white/pale blue hair and large, passive golden-red eyes. She is rather slim and about average height. She often wears a purple sailor uniform which seems to be very loose on her. Sora proclaims that Shiro is really cute. Shiro is described as a genius in logic and problems, but has difficulty understanding emotions or behaviour, relying on Sora to help her defeat beings with emotions such as Tet in their chess match. She also rarely shows much emotion at all on her face and, despite her genius intellect, speaks in short terse sentences and in a third-person perspective. Shiro is a master of Chess, and has won every chess game that she has played. She can speak 18 languages and learns Imanity's language in 15 minutes (while Sora needed one hour). She is also excellent with games and, along with her brother, is the best in more than 280 games. Shiro is extremely close to her brother, to the point of needing him by her side at all times to be comfortable. She is also shown to have a dry and somewhat twisted sense of humour, and displays signs of jealousy if Sora pays serious attention to other girls, showing she has a brother complex. She is also not above teasing him about his mildly perverse tendencies. If Shiro is separated from Sora by so much as a closed door, she becomes almost catatonic until he returns to her. For this reason she does not bathe as she does not want Sora to see her naked and because she does not like her hair to be washed, but she can't separate from him far enough to not be seen. Shiro also has a slightly sadistic side to her, which she usually keeps hidden. This is shown evident when she forces Plum to lick the sweat off her feet in order to regain her (Plum's) energy. Although he does not think too badly of it, Sora still can't help but be shocked every time he sees his sister act that way. Shiro has shown to be a genius with an almost supernatural intelligence, with incredible scientific, calculation and simulation abilities, and like her brother she possesses eidetic memory able to learn and recall vast amount of information quickly and accurately. Sora has stated that she has beaten a Chess program written to beat a grandmaster twenty times in a row, and she herself has stated that chess is no different from Tic-Tac-Toe. It has also been stated by her brother that she fluently speaks 18 languages, and learned to read Imanity in 15 minutes. She is also incredibly skilled in First Person Shooters, able to predict the movements and bullet trajectories of her opponents. While a genius, Shiro has trouble dealing with the human aspects of games, reading human opponents and predicting their moves. A human player doing something unpredictable can unsettle and confuse her, and she relies on Sora to tell her when a human opponent is leading her into a trap, seen in their chess game with Tet. Her other weakness is her reliance on Sora. She must be within range of sight and/or sound to Sora or else she'll fall into an almost catatonic state.

Max (Japanese: マサト Masato) is a young boy from the anime and a former traveling companion of Ash. He is not a Pokémon Trainer and he did not own any Pokémon during the entire Advanced Generation series. He is the younger brother of May and the son of Norman—the Petalburg Gym Leader—and Caroline. In his debut episode, Max was presented somewhat of a know-it-all who was proud of his book smarts. For example, in In the Knicker of Time! Max did not approve of how Ash had used Pikachu in battle and spent a portion of the episode lecturing him on what he thought was a better way to command the Pokémon. But despite this attitude, Max was not a close-minded person and was always eager to learn about Pokémon first-hand. He would become particularly excited when he could experience a Pokémon's attack or Ability, such as Jigglypuff's Sing or Sharpedo's Rough Skin. Max went under Brock's tutelage for real-world knowledge of Pokémon and how to care for them. Max developed a friendly relationship with Brock, though he did adopt Misty's habit for yanking Brock by the ear whenever Brock saw a pretty woman. Despite getting off to a rocky start with Ash, Max truly admires him and has been proven it on numerous occasions. Over time, Max saw how Ash's unorthodox battle strategies could be beneficial, and by the end of the Advanced Generation series Max was no longer criticizing Ash's battling style. He shares a deep bond with his older sister May, and their bond only grew stronger while they travelled together through Hoenn with Ash and Brock. However, the siblings were occasionally aggressive towards each other, like when Max told Harley embarrassing stories about May. Another example occurred in the movie Jirachi: Wish Maker, when May asked Jirachi to "get rid of the problem," referring to the large pile of candy in the room. Jirachi, who was reading Max's thoughts, teleported May away, which suggests that Max had been thinking that May was the real problem. Despite their arguments, the two siblings care for each other very much. The question of Max's starter Pokémon was raised a number of times while he was traveling in Hoenn. Between the Hoenn starters, he said that he would have chosen a Treecko. However, in Having a Wailord of a Time he commented that he could really receive anything. Not knowing who his starter would be lead to some of the conflict with his doppelgänger, whose name was also Max, in Maxxed Out!. At the end of that episode, he stated that Max is lucky that he already knows the Pokémon he will start his training with. Max finally did meet his future partner in Do I Hear a Ralts? when he befriended a weakened Ralts. Wanting to demonstrate that he could be responsible for a Pokémon, he took care of it and brought it to a Pokémon Center with a little help from Snorunt. When Max and Ralts parted ways at the end of the episode, they promised to meet up again when Max was eligible to be a Trainer.

His Pokemon partner is Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokemon. Shroomish is a small, mushroom-based Pokémon. Its upper body is peach-colored with green spots and a small opening at the top. Its lower body has frilled segments that overlap its green underside, which is round and has small, round feet. When it senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters toxic spores from the top of its head. These toxic spores can make trees and weeds wilt and cause whole body pain if inhaled. It lives in forests that are damp. It stays in the forest shade during the day, keeping still under fallen leaves. It eats composted soil in forests, which is made up of fallen, rotten leaves.

Bonnie (Japanese: ユリーカ Eureka) is a traveling companion of Ash who debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! along with her older brother, Clemont. Bonnie is a young and cheerful girl who is always excited to meet new Pokémon. At times, she gets too invasive with Pokémon, similar to Iris, Burgundy and Bianca, causing them to attack her. She is very proud of her brother's accomplishments as an inventor but sometimes criticizes him. For reasons currently unknown, she tries to find a wife for Clemont, first seen when she asks Viola and Jessica if they could marry her brother, causing him to get embarrassed and comically remove her with his Aipom arm. Another notable trait of Bonnie's is her desire to not feel left out. Though she cannot own her own Pokémon, she participates in things that are available to her, such as refereeing unofficial matches. She also asks her brother permission to "keep" Pokémon that she one day wants to train, when she is old enough to be a Trainer. She enjoys taking care of these Pokémon and particularly likes brushing their fur, similar to a groomer. She always likes to be able to participate in the same activities the rest of the group are taking part in, and not being able to (such as in Battles in the Sky! when she was denied entry to the indoor sky diving facility), or otherwise being unable to get her own way, causes her to pout. These accomplishments may seem small but they are a way for Bonnie to occupy herself and continuously learn more about being a Trainer. All in all, Bonnie is still a child. In Battling on Thin Ice!, she became tired easily and had to be put to bed early. In A Jolting Switcheroo!, she began to cry after she lost track of Dedenne. Ash and Serena had to help calm her down and encouraged her not to give up. In XY045, it was revealed that she dislikes carrots.

Her Pokemon partner is Dedenne, the Antenna Pokemon. Dedenne is a round, small, orange mouse-like Pokémon, whose whiskers are in shape of antennas, which it uses to communicate with far-off allies. It has orange pouches on its cheeks that charge electricity, and its belly is a pale yellow. It has round black ears with light yellow insides, and a long black tail with a star-like tip. It has an aradicular tooth that can be seen on its upper jaw. Its tail can absorb electricity from power plants or house outlets. It can then fire electricity from its whiskers.

Jonathan "Johnny" Test is the main protagonist, troublesome, narcissistic and widely disrespectful 11 to 13-year old boy who is a liar and the bad, mean, gross, crazy, weird like Phil on Rugrats/All Grown Up!, and scary son of Hugh and Lila who are sometimes bad, brother of 13-15 year old Susan and Mary (who had brown hair in the 2004 pilot) and anti-hero of the show. Because he has Susan and Mary by his side, he can live any kid's dream, only to find that some dreams aren't worth living. He is usually seen with his partner-in-crime and best friend, Dukey, his genetically altered dog. He also gives Johnny Coupons to his sisters for helping him in his daily problems. When redeemed, he does their tests for free. Johnny is often the cause of some problems in Porkbelly. Johnny was 13 years old since season 2. Johnny is a kid with a blonde/orange/red (fiery) hair than Phil on Rugrats and seasons 0-1 and 5 of All Grown Up!. Johnny Test takes after his father, Hugh Test. He is a nerdy/freaky natural blonde with the tips of his spiky hair bright red and has bright blue eyes. His blonde/orange hair makes people call him "the kid with the flaming/firey hair" like Phil's brown hair on Rugrats/All Grown Up!. Johnny's general clothing consists of a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol with a navy blue short sleeve dress shirt, green cargo pants, hi-top sneakers, and a watch on his arms. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters' experiments. It has been shown that he wears both white or blue briefs, as well as boxers and underwears. He is like and looking like Phil who's nerdy/freaky on Rugrats and All Grown Up!. He is very hyperactive, selfish and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever, such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. His bad grades in school come from his total lack of interest in academics, As well as his refusal to work hard or put effort into anything when he could just as easily get the girls to help him. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can. He rarely if ever thinks about the consequences of his actions or heeds the advice of his friends or family, Which is often the cause of the problems in Porkbelly. (Example: In the episode Johnny O-s, he decided to put rayguns in his own cereal.)

Chase: Finally, help!

Kayla: Yeah!

He is the son of Chef Jack, brother to Kayla, and is an excellent Foodon chef who alongside with Pie Tin, Coco (who he along with Coco are in love with), and Albert tries to overthrow the sinister King George. His outfit consits of an apron with shoulder pads, a sleeveless blue shirt underneath, red wrist bands, and red capris. In the finale of the series he also wields the power of the legendary Palator, the Foodon Embodiment of Good that serves as the counterpart to Gorge's Devouron. Chase is a cool and confident boy that can act very competative and wishes to achieve big in the future (much like any 10-year-old boy) around Coco he can be very nervous and to an extent tries to act more gentleman like. His Foodons are Fried Ricer (evolves into Super Fried Ricer when with Fruit Turtle or Feastavus) Hot Doggone-It, Burnt Meatballs, Shrimp Daddy, Dim-Sumthin' Special, Fruiturtle, and Feastivus (a Deluxe Foodon fused by Shrimp Daddy, Dim-Sumthin' Special, Sir Dumpling, and the Burnt Meatballs).

Kayla is a kitchen assistant who washes dishes alongside her brother, Chase and the cute and beautiful daughter of Chef Jack. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she is young and easily upset, but strong at heart. She shares the same compassion with Chase and the others to fight against the Gluttons. She is usually seen guarding the M.A.C. (Mobile Attack Cuisine) Cart. Her Foodon is Omelet who is usually seen beside her. Her "Five Star Chili Breaskfast" is extremely spicy, as evident in Episode 3 when Pie Tin spits fire from his mouth after taking a bite from it. She also has a Three Star Chilli Breakfast, as said by Chase in Episode 3. Also, in episode 17, she (along with Pie Tin) is temporarily turned to the side of the Gluttons due to the trickery of Rose Marinade. During this period in time, her outfit changes dramatically. She wears a top that exposes her midriff, that also has a faux fur shoulder on the left. She also has a mini skirt as well, and high boots. Her personality becomes sadistic, enjoying the cruelty of having the workers at her and Pie Tin's mercy. She and Pie Tin are, thankfully, turned back to normal by the end of the episode.

Her Jewelpet partner is Labra. Labra (ラブラ Rabura?) is a Polar Bear Cub Jewelpet and the 34th debuting character in the franchise, first appearing in the First Series in Episode 39. She is a Super Crystal Class Jewelpet, despite her young age as Rakumajo explained. She gained her major role after the first series and always been paired with Angela after the airing of Jewelpet Sunshine. She also makes appearances in Lady Jewelpet, debuting in Episode 13. Labra is a young Polar Bear Cub who is mainly colored white, save for the pink details on her hair, right leg and her tail. She only wears a Jewel Necklace with a jewel resembling Saturn. Labra's Jewel Charm is egg-shaped with a baby blue color in it. It is decorated with several pink gems, one big one in the center and smaller ones on the bottom and has a silver ring spacing between them. It's also has white gold trimmings.

Her Pokemon partner is Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. Meowth is a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turns brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head features four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears are black with brown interiors, and are flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers. Meowth is a quadruped with the ability to walk on its hind legs; while the games always depict Meowth on two legs, the anime states that Meowth normally walks on all fours. It can freely manipulate its claws, retracting them when it wants to move silently. The tip of its tail curls tightly. Meowth is attracted to round and shiny objects, and has the unique ability to produce coins using Pay Day. It is known to wander about city streets and pick up anything that that sparkles, including loose change. Upon finding a sparkling object, its eyes will glitter and the coin on its forehead will shine brightly. Meowth is a playful Pokémon with the capacity for human-like intelligence, with at least one member of the species teaching itself how to speak. Meowth tends to live in urban areas.

Pokedex: Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. Shroomish is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests. Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. Meowth loves to roam at night to gather coins and other objects that sparkle, but it spend most of the daylight hours sleeping.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sora: (hugs Shiro) I miss you so much!

Shiro: I miss you, too.

Max: You came to save us!

Clemont: (opens cage door) Good thing all of you are okay.

Bonnie: Yeah.

Kit: But, who did this?

Ruby: (laughs) That'll be me.

Everyone: (gasps)

Panty: You?!

Ruby: That's correct. I'm Ruby, one of the members of the Ultimate Five Assassins.

Eris: What?!

Ruby: You see, your friends are being hypnotize. I called it hypnotic hypnotize.

Beauty: Bo-bobo!

Togepi: They won't hear you.

Lucy: You heartless girl.

Ruby: (chuckles)

Everyone: (groans)

Momoko: Need help?!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Momoko Hanasaki (Wedding Peach) and Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon) appears. Momoko Hanasaki, A.K.A. Wedding Peach, is the main character of Wedding Peach. Her birthday is March 3rd, 1983. Momoko is 5 feet tall and is 88 pounds. She has peachy skin, blue eyes and, long (puffy) pink hair that consists of two yellow ribbons and is usually is seen wearing her saint Hanazano school uniform for girls which is a dark-blue skirt, a white blouse, and a red neck-tie. In colder weather she also wears a dark-blue jacket. When transformed as Wedding Peach she has two forms: her wedding dress form and her Fighter Angel form. Her wedding dress is white with pink underneath, and has peach flowers on the chest and near the bottom. She wears white gloves, a gold tiara, and a veil with the dress. Underneath the dress she wears red high-heel shoes. She also has a bouquet of blue roses. Her Fighter Angel outfit is a red orange leotard with a white and red skirt overneath it. Her chest is covered by a red heart with white wings attached to its sides. She has gold shoulder pads, a gold band around her leg, and red high-heel shoes. She also wears a gold tiara. In the finale she completely wears the Saint Something Four accessories against Rain Devilla. Momoko is a bright and cheerful girl, with a bit of a temper. Her clumsiness never ceases to amuse people. Momoko is half-angel and half-human. Her human father is a photographer. Her angel mother, Celeste, is the younger sister of Aphrodite. Celeste left Momoko and her father to return to the Angel World; Momoko would not learn of this till ten years later. Momoko's father told her that her mother had died instead. Before the series began, Momoko became friends with Yuri Tanima and Hinagiku Tamano. Momoko is first seen looking at photos from her parents wedding and her father sees her wearing her mother's wedding dress. As an angel Momoko's power comes from the love wave; but as a Love Angel, her love wave is one of the most powerful. Her initial attack from Episode 2-20 is the Saint Mirror Bridal Flash! as she executes using the Saint Mirror as the heart shape of her compact glows in red and blasts it with a heart-shaped beam and purifies Jama-Pi and later other devils that possesses humans. Her second attack was the Saint Crystal Love for You! as she acquired to use the Saint Crystal rod. To use this abilty, she summons her Saint Crystal rod using the Saint Something Old ring as it glows in red and to use this. It allows the rod to absorb the devil waves into love waves and purifies them in a flash of light and turns into a glowing dust. In Wedding Peach DX, She uses the Heart Impact as she acquires to use the Saint revolver as well as other Love Angel's powers to use this ability.

Usagi Tsukino is the present-day form of Princess Serenity and the civilian identity of Sailor Moon. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. A carefree sailor-suited schoolgirl, she is the civilian persona of Sailor Moon, leader of the series' primary heroines, the Sailor Senshi. She is also the love interest and future wife of Mamoru Chiba. Usagi is a schoolgirl who lives in 20th Century Tokyo. She is shown to not view life with a great deal of seriousness, goofing off and oftentimes neglecting activities, such as schoolwork to play video games or spend time with her friends. In the beginning of the series, she acts somewhat immature and describes herself as a bit of a crybaby. Despite this, she acts friendly towards many people and tends to help others out with their problems. As the series progresses, she slowly matures and learns how to make decisions for herself as well. At the start of the series, she is 14 years old and she is in her second year of middle school. Near the end of the series, she is 16 years old and she goes to high school. Usagi has long, golden blonde hair kept parted in the center and typically tied into two buns/pigtails, odango hairstyle, and sky blue eyes. She is described as being one of the shortest Senshi, said to be standing at 4'11" (possibly 5'0" or a bit taller in later volumes).

Ruby: What?! Who are you?!

Momoko: I'm Momoko Hanasaki, half-human, half-angel!

Usagi: And I'm Usagi Tsukino, Princess of the Moon Kingdom!

Erika: Eh?! Tsubomi, she has the same last name as you!

Tsubomi: I know.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ruby: (groans)

Izuna: Hm! (shoots blue bullet)

Ruby: Ow! Who did that?!

Izuna: That's me.

Izuna Hatsuse and Miko (No Game, No Life), and Shipp (Inuyasha) appears. Hatsuse Izuna (初瀬 いづな, Hatsuse Izuna)? is a werebeast girl and the former ambassador of the werebeast race to Imanity. After Sora and Shiro forced the werebeasts to join the Elchea Federation, Izuna was directed by Miko to follow and learn from them. Sora and Shiro have a habit of petting her fur. Steph has noted that she actually shares similarities to Sora and Shiro, such as lacking common knowledge, being arrogant toward the others, as well as being extremely smart, and competent in gaming. Like all werebeasts, Izuna has an animal-human like appearance, with her having fox-like ears and a fluffy tail. She has dark purple hair and chestnut eyes (black hair and black eyes in the light novel). Her pupils are very similar to those of a cat. She is adored by Sora and Shiro for being extremely cute, and they love petting her fur. Likewise, Izuna seems to share the same fondness towards them and enjoys being petted. She even mentions once that she prefers the siblings over her grandfather. She is still learning the Imanity language, and has a habit of saying "please (です, desu)?" after everything in an attempt to make it sound polite. She possesses all the incredible physical abilities found in all werebeasts as well as the rare "kekkai" ability (aka 'Blood Destruction') found in a select few werebeast individuals. She has the ability to learn at an amazing rate if what she is learning is game-related as in the case of learning to read the Imanity language from a game book overnight while Steph slept (still limited in speaking the language however). Despite being considered "mature" among the Werebeasts at the age of eight, she is still naive in adult-related subjects.

Miko is the representative of the Werebeasts, and rules over the Eastern Union. She lost her real name during the formation of the country when placing it as a wager. Thus her current namesake is usually written in brackets. She looked down on Imanity at first, but after forming a truce with Sora and joining the Elchea Federation, she starts to have faith in the siblings who represent Imanity. She also ordered Izuna and Ino to follow Sora and Shiro, believing that both can learn more from the siblings. Miko is voiced by Naomi Shindo in the anime. She is shown in flashes during the opening song and episodes 1 and 4 but made her official appearance in episode 12. She usually has a smile on her face in many situations, showing her confidence and knowledge. She is also very affectionate towards her people as she told Sora to take care of the Werebeasts if she would lose the coin toss. She, as many other races, used to look down on Imanity. However, after the alliance with Sora, she begins to respect them, mainly the siblings. Her respect and trust for Sora increases on hearing Sora 's intentions to save Ino, compared to her's which would be sacrificing Ino to get the two races in volume 4. She has long golden hair, fox ears, and two golden tails. She typically wears a kimono and a monocle. She is believed to be at least 58 years old as hypothesized by Sora. Miko, however has the appearance of a woman in her 20's. This is due to the fact that Werebeasts age very slowly in comparison to humans, especially in Blood Devastation form. Later, after the siblings had won over all the lands the Werebeast claimed on the continent, Miko challenges them to a game match, which was decided as a coin flip. Circumstances made a tie favorable to simply winning the coin flip, and thus the Eastern Union formed an alliance under Elchea and named it the Elchea Federation.

Shippō (七宝, "The Seven Treasures") was an orphaned young fox demon who attempted to steal Shikon no Tama shards from the miko Kagome Higurashi and the hanyō Inuyasha, wanting to become much stronger and avenge his father's death at the hands of The Thunder Brothers. Though his plan fails, Kagome and Inuyasha aid him after hearing his story, and he becomes their companion for the rest of the series. Shippō normally appears to be a young boy with certain fox-like features: his legs, feet, ears, and tail. He can shapeshift, but his other forms (such as a large pink flying balloon and mushroom) are temporary and often ineffective, usually given away by his lingering fox tail. He can also create illusory duplicates of himself, as well as weak fox-fire magic and toy-based tricks such as his giant spinning top attack. Naively observant, he often directs cheeky comments to Inuyasha, usually earning himself a smack on the head. Inuyasha and Kagome serve as older sibling figures to Shippō. Because of his small size, Shippō often rides on Kirara or the shoulders of others, as well as getting beat up by Inuyasha in almost every episode. When he does travel on the ground, he drops to all fours if he wants to run quickly. His actual age is never stated in the series; according to the official InuYasha guide by Rumiko Takahashi, his appearance is equivalent to that of a seven-year-old boy. Three years later following the defeat of Naraku, Shippō resides in Kaede's village, but often leaves to train and take the kitsune demon examination to become a full-fledged fox demon of even higher rank. Shippō, as a fox demon, carries features of both human and fox. Shippō is very small in stature with brown-auburn hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy tail. He wears blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves, and a tan vest with a thin black belt. His feet look like those of a fox, therefore he never wears shoes. His hair is kept up in a small ponytail with a turquoise bow. Shippō's ears are narrow and pointed, as is with most demons like Sesshōmaru and Kōga. He has a small body but a strong spirit. Although Shippō is a demon, his pure spirit knows no corruption. He has only recently opened his eyes to love, but with his knowledge and bravery, his feelings for his comrades are first and foremost. His spirit is still growing so its overall size is small. Shippō has a strong will to follow through on things once he makes a decision. For example, he fought the Thunder Brothers, Manten and Hiten, even though he knew their powers were far greater than his own. He would sometimes go into battle, shaking with fear, but pushing himself to stay and fight. Kagome and Inuyasha helped Shippō exact revenge for his father's death and, touched by their gentleness and bravery, a dauntless strength and spirit began to grow inside of him. Despite being an innocent child, he has a strong will for revenge if anyone close to him is hurt. Since he usually forgets he is a demon, he is often afraid and hides behind his comrades when threatened. Most of the time, Shippō is easily scared by other, more ferocious, demons. However, when it comes to a showdown, he has the courage to confront the most dreadful enemies and dangerous situations. He fights bravely for his friends, overcoming his fears. In spite of his youth, he has an unwavering toughness in his heart. More than anything else, just being with everyone makes Shippō happy. It is harder for him to be apart from them than it is to travel with them in dangerous situations or to experience adversity. For Shippō, who lost his parents, his companions are now as good as family to him. Shippō expresses his feelings honestly to them without hiding anything which often strengthened their bonds. For example, when Inuyasha fell off a cliff in his human form, Shippō sobbed uncontrollably despite being in the presence of others. Shippō is sharp and extremely perceptive, allowing him to analyze any situation. Many times his wits have saved them from a variety of dangers. He understands his own capabilities well, and because he is willing to do whatever he can in any given situation, he is able to apply them to good effect. Shippō thinks he is already a fine grown-up. He sometimes surprises people with his mature remarks and actions, which are unimaginable based on his looks. He once treated Inuyasha as an incompetent (due to being in human form) and openly declared he would protect everyone by himself. Shippō usually has good judgement, and his words and actions are usually adult-like. He is, in fact, quite young. Having the indiscretion of a child, he sometimes shows a more simple and childish side. He is sensitive to his companions' feelings. With a gentle heart, he tries to act as a go-between. He employs a variety of methods, like pushing stubborn friends from behind or resolving misunderstandings in his own way. He most often pushed Kagome and Inuyasha together, though he did do the same with Miroku and Sango as well on some occasions. He tries hard to cheer up the ones he loves. An example, is that Shippō transformed into an exaggeration of Sango when she's mad, to show Miroku what she was really feeling despite wearing a calm and collected expression. Shippō had always been busy worrying about the love relationships between his friends and offering his support, but when he met a certain girl he awoke to romantic feelings of his own. Through those feelings he came to know the importance of feeling love for others. Shippō's first crush was Satsuki, who he decided to separate from since he had been the one who put her in danger. Shippō is arguably the weakest member of the group. Despite this, his sense of courage allows him help his companions when no one else is able to help them. Because he is weak, in terms of raw power, he has to rely on forms of trickery that is usually meant to either distract stronger enemies or at least buy time for his comrades. Shippō has fallen in love with several girls along his journey with the others, even meeting girls in nearly every village they visit later in the series. In one episode, this is pointed out. Both Sango and Kagome both believe this is because he has spent so much time around Miroku, he's picked up his flirtatious habits. However, he is still a shy boy around the girls he likes. He seems to have picked up a bit of Miroku's wisdom, warning others when it's best to not irritate Inuyasha. Also, Shippō's temper appears to be similar to that of Inuyasha, who constantly gives him a beating for misbehaving or simply annoying him. In the fourth InuYasha movie, Shippō hits Roku and Dai on their heads for shooting off their mouths when his friends are doing their best to help them; this shocks Inuyasha, who was about to hit them again. Shippō has also picked up on Kagome's heroic sense of justice when it comes to saving or helping someone in need. With a kind heart, he cannot turn the other way if there is something wrong, much like Kagome. Although he would sometimes help a guy, he would always come to the aid of a girl. It's due to the fact that he does have morals, and spends so much time around Kagome. Several times in the series, Shippō is mistaken for a raccoon dog. This is because he is small and has a round body. The difference is their tails. Although Hachi, the raccoon-dog, looks nothing like Shippō as seen in the series; some yōkai look more human than others.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Inuyasha: Shipp?!

Sora: Izuna!

Shiro: Miko!

Ruby: More of them?!

Togepi: My head hurts.

Izuna: We heard everything.

Ruby: Uh-oh.

Shipp: You shouldn't controlled people!

Togepi: (groans)

Ruby: Huh? Wha?!

Beauty: Since Don Patch is a meathead, he can't be hypnotize.

Ninetales: Right!

Ruby: This is ridiculous! (falls into hole) I'm stuck!

Togepi: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Hm... They're you go!

Ruby: Huh?! Why did you help me?!

Jelly Jiggler: Well, even though you are the enemy...

Goodra: We'll still be kind!

Ruby and Togepi: (crying) We're sorry! We're so sorry! We'll never do it again! We promise!

Fluttershy: Don't cry. We'll forgive you. Please open the door.

Ruby: Okay. Here. (opens door)

Togepi: You may go upstairs.

Everyone: Thanks!

Miko: Let's go upstairs.

Tails: Right! Anyway, you're Miko.

Miko: Right.

Sonic: But, I realized that you have two tails and the same color as Tails has.

Miko: You're right.

Jolteon: Is it possible...?

Sonic: That you're Tails' mother?!

Miko: What?!

Tails: She's not really my mother, Sonic!

Sonic: Oh. Sorry!

Miko: That's okay.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: There's another door! (opens door)

Everyone: Woah!

Dudley: Look at this place!

Felicia: It's beautiful!

Eris: Yeah!

Sonson: I know, right?!

Everyone: Huh?!

Sonson (Sonson), AiAi (Super Money Ball Series), and Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) jumps out of the trees and appears in front of them. SonSon III is a Capcom original character who appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. She is a little monkey girl who is the grand daughter of a Capcom character named SonSon, who starred in an old Capcom game with the same name, and is a reference to the Monkey King, Sun Wukong himself (known as Son Gokuu in Japanese). In the game, she tries to find out why her village was struck by an unknown illness. Sonson and her father are both based on Sun Wukong, the main character of the Chinese novel Journey to the West. Several of her attacks are derived from the series, such as the size-changing staff, or Sonson trying to cook her opponent in the Shinka Hakke Jin and turn them into sake. Though Sonson is a girl, she is named after her father and grandfather. She is voiced by Mayumi Iizuka. Sonson is a strong rushdown character with little need of mixup, for the reach on her attacks makes for good pros, and most of her specials can be used in midair. Her Gansai Hekiretsu is great for poking, and her speed enables for great movement unlike most characters. Unlike most speedsters, her health is at average at best (possibly referencing the original Sun Wukong having durability like stone), and she also has powerful combos and air combos/aerial raves. However, her more under-rated attacks can leave her open to punish, and she's not that spetacular in the bigger tournament scenes. An odd trait is that her is not a sweep like most attacks, but instead is her normal launcher (aside from all characters' df+HP's).

AiAi is a monkey in the Super Monkey Ball series and is the main character. He is playable in every Super Monkey Ball game. He is a carefree monkey who only thinks about bananas. He is willing to go on adventures for them. He is highly intelligent and has a knack for completing stages, despite the fact that Baby is the brains of the team. AiAi is the leader of the team. AiAi is the leader of the pack. He leads his friends into great adventures, usually for the sake of bananas. In Super Monkey Ball 2, AiAi and his friends try to stop Dr. Bad Boon from stealing all of the bananas from the residents of Jungle Island. In Banana Blitz, he tries to get the eight golden bananas back from the Space Alien Pirate King. AiAi has appeared in video games alongside Sonic and other Sega characters. In Sega Superstars, a compilation of various Sega games to be played with the Eye Toy for PlayStation 2, he is playable. In Sonic Riders, he is an unlockable character. In Sega Superstars Tennis, he is a playable character from the start. He is also playable in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, but you have to unlock him.

Lazlo is an eccentric Mexican spider monkey. Often annoying to Lumpus, he is a very happy-go lucky monkey. As a hippie, Lazlo loves peace. Lazlo has a serious case of Coulrophobia. Lazlo "goes where the wind blows" by his own statement. He is the main protagonist/hero of the series. Carlos Alazraqui voiced Lazlo (Like Rocko from "Rocko's Modern Life"). Seth Benedetto Joseph Romero Brandon Lopez Toro And Ishmael Mendoza, creators of Camp Lazlo, originally created Lazlo for a children's books concept. As he developed the concept, Benedetto Romero Lopez Toro And Mendoza believed that a children's books could not contain the stories and the ideas, so he decided to create a television show. According to Benedetto Romero Lopez Toro And Mendoza, when he thought about Lazlo's personality, a spider monkey came to his mind. Lazlo comes from Texas, Mexico born in 1999. Benedetto Romero Lopez Toro And Mendoza wrote on his website that Lazlo's parents moved to the U.S. to start a local store, allowing Lazlo to learn English, Francais, Espanol, Korean, Japanese, Swedish And Chinese. Originally Benedetto Romero Lopez Toro And Mendoza wanted Lazlo to carry a strong Mexican accent, but when Cartoon Network TV Shows asked Benedetto Romero Lopez Toro And Mendoza to choose only one character to carry a strong accent, Benedetto Romero Lopez Toro And Mendoza opted Raj and gave Lazlo an Americanized voice. Benedetto Romero Lopez Toro And Mendoza said that they did not plan Michael Angelis to voice Lazlo; according to him the arrangement simply occurred. Lazlo in the Jelly Cabin with Raj and Clam; the three are called the "Jelly Cabin Trio." Lazlo appear in the episode "Spacemates", "Miss Fru Fru" and "Scoutmaster Slinkman". The Cartoon Network press kit character descriptions describe as Lazlo as "Imaginative, freethinking," and a "natural-born conformist". The press kit states that Lazlo "enthusiastically spreads mischief and wacky shenanigans," uses "imagination and creativity" to solve problems, and vex Scoutmaster Lumpus with his "persistent happiness and optimism". The Hollywood Reporter reviewer Sophie Furlong And Izzy Kurkulis described Lazlo as "energetic." Scinece Fiction Weekly reporter Izzy KURKULIS And Sophie Furlong describes Lazlo as "optimistic" and "out to wreak as much good-natured havoc as he can." Common Sense Media reviewer Izzy Kurkulis And Sophie Furlong whose review is posted on , says that Lazlo possesses "innocent rebellious quality of a trickster" since "authority" is often his adversary, and that Lazlo does not "take him seriously," with "him" being Lumpus. Benedetto Romero Lopez Toro And Mendoza says that he admires Lazlo's ability to "make the best of situations when things go against him." In an interview the interviewer inquired Benedetto Romero Lopez Toro And Mendoza about Lazlo's dislike of "structure." Benedetto Romero Lopez Toro And Mendoza also describes Lazlo as dealing with conflicts and issues "with imagination"; the Camp Lazlo creator said that in his own family he likes to use "imagination" when dealing with his real life conflicts. In the episode "I've Never Bean in a Sub". It seems Lazlo has an ability to stack multiple beans. No matter on what way he stack it, it will always be stacking perfectly; that makes every customers of Squirrel Scouts impressed. In the episode "It's No Picnic", Lazlo able to sit on the Pine Cone on a very long period of time. He almost doesn't feel anything when he is sitting on it. But he lost on Patsy, because she used love on him. In some occasion, Lazlo seems can summon various animals such as Pigeon and Forest Llamas. Lazlo also saved the world in one episode, with a shout blast. It was not produced in air, due to the fact that the voices of the characters were not amazed with the idea with Ed.

Sonson: I'm Sonson! This is my friends AiAi and Lazlo!

AiAi and Lazlo: Hello!

Sonson: You're that Bo-bobo person, right?!

Bo-bobo: Right!

Sonson: Awesome!

Dukey: Johnny! (panting) You're here!

Dukey is Johnny's dog. One of the most notable things about him is that he has the ability to speak. He was a very disgusting dog until Susan and Mary enhanced him by mutating him. Since then, he can both fetch the paper and read it. He is also a master at karate, knows somewhat how to speak Chow Now, play video games and gives great advice. When Johnny, Susan, Mary and Dukey are near a human that does not know Dukey and he (Dukey) talks, the other person usually says "Did that dog just talk?". Or when Dukey is near Johnny's dad, and Dukey talks, he (Johnny's dad) says "Did Dukey just talk?". He is often the voice of reason to Johnny's insanity, but winds up getting manipulated into supporting Johnny's crazy schemes and adventures (usually because of steak or Johnny tempting him into it). Despite his devotion to Johnny, Dukey frequently expresses deep disdain towards Johnny's less intelligent antics, believing their situation as master and pet is reversed. His dog habits greatly annoy Johnny's sisters, to which Johnny takes deep delight in. Usually once per episode, when trouble arises and there's no alternative, Dukey will say something along the lines of "Here's an idea: RUN!" Dukey has admitted that he's ticklish and can't resist a belly rub from to Johnny's "Johnny X" form, Dukey also has a secret identity which unlike his master he does not particularly enjoy called "Super Pooch", although he is also referred to as "Super Dukey" and "X-Pooch". When in "Super Pooch" form, Dukey can fly and in the Third Season has shape shifting powers, the ability to sense what others are doing, and the ability to teleport. He has the power to fly as a sidekick (to Johnny) but usually crashes when landing. He also likes to drink hot coffee. His favorite food is steak (He likes all kinds of steak, but his favorite is porterhouse seen when Dukey quizzes Johnny and his cyborg clone to see who's the real Johnny. Dukey goes as Super Pooch/Super Dukey (later episodes) when Johnny goes as Johnny X. Dukey claims that he hates becoming Super Pooch in "The Revenge of Johnny X". Also, in "The Destruction of Johnny X" Dukey claims that his Super Pooch costume gives him a mega-wedgie. Dukey isn't as enthusiastic about being a superhero as Johnny is, but he is forced to go along with his schemes on account of reverse psychology, guilt, and offerings of steak. Dukey is a NPC in Fusionfall. He and Johnny are at the Nuclear Power Plant which they think is a skate park. Interestingly, there are two skateparks in the downtown area of the game, one of which (like the Nuclear Power Plant) is an Infected Zone. He is also a shop vendor.

Johnny: Dukey! What happened?!

Dukey: Don't know!

Everyone: Huh?!

Infinite Kick: One, two, one, two, one, two, one, two!

Everyone: Eh?!

Usagi: What the...?!

Madeline: Narrator, is this one of the members of the Five Ultimate Assassin?

Narrator: Yes! Next time!

Preview

Miko: We have to fight a soccer player?!

Izuna: I thinks so!

Shiro: (sighs)

Sora: Yeah.

Narrator: Can they defeat all the members of the Five Ultimate Assassins?! Stay tuned!

_Chapter Ends... _


	31. Chapter 31: Infinite Kick the Goal

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 31: Infinite Kick the Goal

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, Whimsicott, Madeline, Espurr, Wander, Sylvia, Banjo, Kazooie, Jimmy, Kirara, Sango, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Felicia, Taokaka, Tom, Eris, Kit, Dejiko, Ichigo, Pinky, Brain, Jerry, Papa Smurf, Blair, Reanne, Rald, and Kricketune

New Additions:

Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Shiro, Max, Shroomish, Bonnie, Dedenne, Johnny, Chase, Kayla, Labra, Meowth, Momoko, Usagi, Izuna, Miko, Shipp, Sonson, AiAi, Lazlo, and Duckey

Recap

Narrator: Warning, be on the lookout for dangerous creatures. (Bo-bobo shows up with his KING Outfit) Kangaroos Infected with Nuclear Germs!

Sonic: Nuclear what?!

Tails: Do you mean the Chaos Emeralds?

Beauty: No! And what are you saying? It just spells KING!

Ninetales: Yeah!

Narrator: Oops, my bad. BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo has been crowned the new King of Wiggin' Specialists.

Feraligatr and Tata: Congratulations!~dachi!

Bo-bobo: (as Bo-bobette, popping bubble wrap) I love getting packages in the mail, just so I can pop these things. It's fun with a capital F!

Feraligatr: (girl) Yeah!

Tokoro Tennosuke and Goodra: Let's see how you like it! (has Bo-bobo and Feraligatr in a wrestling hold)

Bo-bobo and Feraligatr: It's only bubble wrap! OW!

Narrator: However, Puckered Lips, a servant of OVER, one of the Chrome Dome's Big Four, mouthed off to Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr, making him mighty mad. After a mouth-dropping melee, Bo-bobo, Tata, Feraligatr, and the gang were banished to the outside of OVER's Castle. To top it off, Service Man was hanging around.

(Service Man falls off the hanging spot, and hits another roof)

Narrator: Gump, the Fowl-fragranced, fowl-feeder of the castle was also waiting, but he was no match for Bo-bobo, Tata, Feraligatr, and the others. It turned out their real opponents were Ultimate Five Assassins. At that point, one of the Assassins, codename Ruby and Togepi, took time out from a playdate to battle, but to no avail. The gang got to the second floor, and found a serene setting, called Jungle Stage, where they meet the monkey trio, Sonson, AiAi, and Lazlo.

Tokoro Tennosuke: You know, I'm allergic to Poison Ivy.

Goodra: Me, too.

Sonson: Than, you can a peach!

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah! (eating) Mm!

Don Patch: You're what? Since when does Jelly break out in a rash?

FarFetch'd: Yeah! You're made of jelly!

Narrator: But waiting under the waterfall was a super-saturated soccer-loving boy. What danger might befall Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr next?

_Chapter Begins... _

(The episodes title card appears)

Chase: Chapter 31:...

Kayla: Infinite Kick the Goal...!

Beauty: Gas-can go gaga!

(under the waterfall, Infinite Kicker and his partner Magmortar, the Blast Pokemon, stands, meditating. Magmortar is a large, vaguely humanoid, red-and-yellow-striped Pokémon with an egg-shaped body. It has pink lips on its dark face. It has yellow, tubular arms with three small claws on each "hand". When Magmortar prepares to shoot fire from its hands, the claws may disappear into its skin, forming something similar to a cannon. It blasts fireballs of over 3,600°F. Its legs are small in proportion to its body with pink thighs, red feet, and black shackles around the ankles. It has one large flame on its head, as well as large flames on its shoulders and tail. Additionally, it has four pink spikes on its back.)

Infinite Kick and Magmortar: GOOOOAAALL! Goal, goal-goal-goal. Goal, goal-goal-goal. Goal, goal-goal-goal. Goal, goal-goal-goal. Goal,goal!

Bo-bobo: Whoa, this guy's an assassin? He looks like he's taken too many shots in the head.

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Infinite Kicker: (puts the ball down and laughs) Did you think i was in training or something?

Magmortar: Yeah! (laughs)

Pokedex: Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon and the evolved form of Magmar. It launches fireballs that can reach temperatures over three-thousand six-hundred degrees from the ends of its arms and lives in volcanic craters.

Infinite Kick: Anyway, I'm Infinite Kick, one of the members of the Five Ultimate Assassins!

Don Patch: Got it!

Infinite Kick: Hey, why did you do that for?!

FarFetch'd: This ball must be life force!

Don Patch: If we destroyed it, you'll disappears!

Infinite Kick: No. That's just a ball.

FarFetch'd: Oh.

Magmortar: So, can we have it back?

Don Patch: Um... sure. (gives them the soccer ball back)

Beauty: That's it?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sonson: Hm!

Infinite Kick: Oh! You're the enemy!

Magmortar: We'll defeat all of you!

Lazlo: How?!

Infinite Kick: You have to see it to believe it!

Everyone: Huh?!

Blair: What do you mean?

Magmortar: Do it, Infinite Kick.

Infinite Kick: Right! I'm fire up! Eyes of Fire!

Beauty: You know you can't play with fire!

Tom: It's dangerous!

Infinite Kick: We'll protect this castle!

Eris: Run!

Scooby-Doo: Right! (runs)

Everyone: (screams)

Narrator: Is everyone okay?!

Madeline: We're fine. But,...

Espurr: We're in a pickle.

Madeline: A hot pickle.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Taokaka: Geez, it's so hot!

Infinite Kick: (laughs) Like it?!

Sonson: No.

Magmortar: I guess you can't beat the heat!

Pit: (groans)

Infinite Kick: Now, let's... Huh?!

Everyone: (screams)

Himari: The ground is shaking!

Rias: Is it a volcanic eruption?!

Marcargo: No! Look at the ground!

Everyone: (gasps)

Gasser: Beauty!

Beauty: Gas-can!

Shiro: We're separating!

Clemont: Bonnie, hold on!

Bunnelby: We'll get you!

Bonnie: Okay!

Susan: Make sure you don't get burn!

Everyone: Right!

Pinkie: (laughs) (shaking) It makes my voice sounds funny!

Taokaka: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: I have an idea! Super Fist of the Nosehair: The Bo-bobo Bridge!

Everyone: Wha?!

Infinite Kick: Cool!

Magmortar: Awesome!

Sonson: They can do that?!

AppleJack: That's Bo-bobo, all right!

Herdier: Just being crazy!

Infinite Kick: Anyway, who'll be my opponent?!

Gasser: That'll be me! We'll take you on!

Infinite Kick: Fine with me!

Magmortar: Right!

Gasser: Let's go, Absol!

Absol: Right!

Infinite Kick: Ready, Magmortar?!

Magmortar: Ready!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler: C'mon.

Gasser: But, I can't stop on you and Mr. Bo-bobo.

Absol: Yeah.

Bo-bobo: Than, step on Don Patch.

Don Patch: Wha?!

Gasser and Absol: Okay!

Don Patch: Wait! Don't ste...! OW! THAT'S HOT! WE'RE GOING TO SUE YOU WITH THE BEST ATTORNEY!

FarFetch'd: YEAH!

Together: WE WANT TO SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE! SUE!

Phoenix: Calm down.

Phoenix Wright is a renowned defense attorney famous for turning hopeless cases around and getting his defendant found innocent, as well as finding the real killer. He has handled many cases in his career, losing only once to date. Wright has also been a defendant himself at least three times in his life, each time hiring a different lawyer (including himself). The trial of Zak Gramarye on April 19, 2019 saw Wright unknowingly present forged evidence, before the defendant disappeared, forcing an indefinite postponement of the trial. Wright was subsequently disbarred. Wright spent the next seven years as a pianist who moonlighted as an undefeated poker player at the Borscht Bowl Club, but secretly continued his investigation of the case that had cost him his attorney's badge. To this end, he was instrumental in re-introducing the Jurist System into California law. After the case was finally resolved, he retook the bar exam and once again became an attorney. Wright was well-known for his bluffing tactics and his unwavering determination in the courtroom, both of which he inherited from Mia Fey. Wright would stubbornly cling onto anything that could help his case, whether it be an inconsistency between the evidence and the claims of the prosecution and/or the witness, or a seemingly insignificant clue. Wright would often not know where his logic was going, and would make a story up and back it up with evidence or logic as requested as he went along. Nonetheless, depending on how much attention he paid to the court record, his version of the murder would almost always turn out to be true eventually. Wright has also used tactics that would be considered bizarre by many (such as cross-examining animals) but which have regardless eventually led him to the truth in his cases. Wright has also occasionally tricked witnesses into implicating themselves for the crime in question. Wright was also known for the clever lines he delivered while making his stand, though one was stolen off of Mia Fey.[2] Such tactics have, however, given Wright somewhat of a bad reputation among some of his enemies, such as Kristoph Gavin and Furio Tigre. Gavin has gone so far as to call Wright "a second-rate attorney". Nonetheless, in general he was renowned for winning seemingly unwinnable cases. Wright's disbarment tarnished this reputation, with the media being quick to call him a "crooked attorney", but regardless, he and even his law firm have been referred to as "legendary" in certain circles, even in the criminal underworld. The judicial system was apparently forgiving enough to allow Wright to head the Jurist System Simulated Court Committee, even giving him the power to choose the case, jurors, defense attorney, courtroom, and even the judge used for the trial. Wright was at one point known as the "undefeated defense attorney" by some people, including Ema Skye, up until he eventually suffered his first defeat. Despite this, his record was still considered impressive since most defense attorneys would struggle to get a single win in their entire careers. Angel Starr has named one of her lunches in honor of Wright called the "Wright Way Lunch". Apparently, the top tastes as bitter as defeat but the bottom is as sweet as victory; Starr has suggested not to eat it from the bottom up. According to Starr, it's popular with kids around exam time due to its turnabout theme. This is a reference both to the general naming of the cases and how Wright's trials usually progress.

Richard: Huh?! Conan?!

Conan: Old man?!

Kogoro Mouri (毛利 小五郎 Mōri Kogorō?) is one of the main characters of the manga and anime. He is a private detective and the father of Ran Mouri. Kogoro is a private investigator,[3] but he prefers to laze around his office all day unless his client is a beautiful woman. Kogoro attended Teitan High School, the same high school as Ran Mouri and Shinichi Kudo, along with Eri Kisaki, Yukiko Fujimine, and the actress Ruri Ujo.[4] He then graduated from Beika University, where he was the ace of the Judo team, though he was highly vulnerable to stage fright.[5] Some time after graduating, Kogoro became a police officer. He worked in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Division One with Inspector Megure, but while an excellent marksman he was not a particularly good investigator. He also worked for some time under Inspector Yuminaga in the arson division as well. While Movie 2 strongly suggests that Kogoro left the police force because of the incident where he gave his wife, Eri Kisaki, a bullet graze on the leg to save her from a hostage situation, his reasons for leaving the force have not been confirmed in the manga. [6] Around the time Kogoro left the police force, Eri also moved out, though they have never officially divorced despite ten years having passed.[6] Their daughter, Ran, keeps trying to get them back together, but she has yet to succeed. Despite constantly feigning disinterest in her, Kogoro still has feelings for Eri. He even asked her to move back in with him at one point, but at the time she pretended not to hear him because she was not "ready" yet,[7] though she still has feelings for him as well. These are expressed mainly through jealousy when Kogoro's attention is caught by other attractive women in the vicinity, which occurs on a regular basis. After Shinichi was forced to adopt the identity of Conan Edogawa, Hiroshi Agasa concluded that Shinichi couldn't openly continue investigating the Black Organization without attracting undue attention. To maintain his cover, Agasa suggested Shinichi to move in with Kogoro and use him as a front. During a case Kogoro took soon after, he reached the wrong conclusion, and Conan knocked him out with an ashtray before he could accuse an innocent person. Kogoro conveniently falls unconscious in a reclining pose, and Conan uses his Voice Changer to imitate Kogoro's voice, presenting his conclusions and the identity of the true murderer.[8] After a few more cases occur in this fashion (though Conan uses his Stun-Gun Wristwatch instead of an ashtray), Kogoro receives the title "Sleeping Kogoro" and a public reputation as a master detective.[9]. In the few instances where Kogoro remains awake for some reason, Conan still does the main detective work and uses Kogoro as his official mouth-piece by drawing Kogoro's attentions to important clues he has uncovered. In the Japanese version, due to his name Kogoro Mouri he is often mistaken for the famous astronaut Mamoru Mohri when he introduces himself, because they both are in the news frequently, of Japanese decent, and have the same last name. In the English version, when Kogoro introduces himself he is often mistaken for a famous astronaut as well, possibly Patrick Moore. In the US version, Kogoro Mouri says that he is forty-three, as opposed to being thirty-eight in the Japanese version. It is unknown if Eri's age remains the same, since they attended school together. If not, if it will affect the Princess Pageant storyline that occurred twenty years ago, making her in her twenties when she participated instead of a teenager. Kogoro has an overinflated sense of his own importance and detective prowess to the point where he doesn't investigate why he is suddenly and consistently passing out at crime scenes and solving cases in his sleep with different deductions than he was making while awake. Kogoro is also frequently unprofessional in his work, frequently making sarcastic and blunt comments about suspects or even his own clients. On cases, Kogoro is typically lax with his deductions and investigation, following only the most obvious clues or assumptions to reach his conclusions, which are often silly or fall directly into a culprit's trap. The police, especially Megure, often find him to be an embarrassment while awake and hope to see "Sleeping Kogoro" as soon as possible. Kogoro does have a serious side which only emerges when the case has personal importance to him, such as when Eri and Ran are involved. When this happens, Kogoro's entire personality and demeanor changes and he begins acting professionally, demonstrating improved deductive skills and cunning. While he is not up to the standards of Shinichi and he still can have problems with finding clues, his logical reasoning becomes better, and Kogoro often demonstrates he has a better sense of interpersonal relationships than Shinichi does. [10] Kogoro easily becomes infatuated with beautiful women. His favorite celebrity is pop idol Yoko Okino, and he never misses (or tries not to miss) her television shows.[11][12] He also keeps a large collection of Yoko related goods and his office and bedroom have Yoko posters. Because of his flirtatious behavior around attractive women, he often embarrasses Ran, and while it is not stated as the reason why Eri left him, it is one of the primary reasons why she hasn't come back. While never outright called an alcoholic, Kogoro has a tendency to get intoxicated and Shinichi/Conan often makes sarcastic remarks about him spending money on alcohol. In the anime, particularly in early episodes, his office is littered with empty beer cans,[13] and he keeps a well-stocked liquor shelf. Kogoro is also a heavy smoker, and is usually seen with a cigarette in his mouth. Other hobbies include watching his favorite idol star, Yoko Okino, betting on horse races, playing mahjong (which he tends to lose) and playing or watching baseball (he even plays in his neighborhood's team). Kogoro suffers from a mild acrophobia (fear of heights) and is quite uncomfortable in high settings where he has the chance to see how high up he is. Kogoro is a fairly tall and fit man (especially for the amount of beer he drinks). He has high cheekbones, a short mustache, and short black hair. His hair is constantly slicked back with two loose locks hanging across his forehead. Ten years ago, when Kogoro was still on the police force, he was clean shaven.[14] While on cases Kogoro usually wears a muted blue or grey suit and necktie, and just a collared shirt when being more casual. If he has been drinking heavily, he often ties his necktie around his forehead like a bandana. He seems to be reasonably fit, as he is capable of doing an Ippon seoi-nage. Kogoro is right handed.[15] Kogoro also smokes, although over the course of Detective Conan's run he has gradually been depicted smoking less often. Throughout most of the series, Kogoro is depicted as a fairly incompetent (or just plain lazy) detective, often missing clues and jumping to the wrong conclusions, though several of these conclusions are shared by other people on the scene. However, Kogoro does follow the proper police procedures, asks questions, and (with a little help from Conan) follows leads quite well. Despite his ineptness, he had been a police officer under Inspector Megure and in also the arson department ten years prior to the start of the series[6] He is shown to have left the police force after events addressed in the second movie, The Fourteenth Target.[6] Thanks to Conan's undercover help in solving numerous cases, Kogoro's reputation as a detective grows quickly.[16] He hardly remembers the solutions of any cases because Conan knocks him out with tranquillizer darts before solving the case. However, Kogoro never seems to wonder about this fact and often boasts about his merits. Because of this, he has become nicknamed the Sleeping Kogoro (眠りの小五郎 Nemuri no Kogorou?). Jugo Yokomizo often mistakenly calls him Smoking Kogoro (煙の小五郎 Kemuri no Kogorou?) because of his heavy smoking habits. Because of his (or rather, Conan's) tendency to coincidentally come across a crime scene, Inspector Megure has referred to Kogoro as a shinigami (death god). In several stories, Kogoro demonstrates the ability to solve crimes without (or with little) help from Conan, especially when people he knows or cares about are involved; it appears that, while he can connect the dots just fine, he can't actually find them as quickly as Conan does. The first of these events takes place during a trip to a hot spring, where one of his old college friends is murdered. Kogoro is actually so disturbed and determined to find the killer on his own that Conan cannot bring himself to drug him, limiting himself to surreptitiously drawing attention to the necessary clues.[17] Despite his frequent moronic analyses, Kogoro is actually pretty smart when he applies himself. He is even able to completely solve a crime on his own in the ninth movie, Strategy Above the Depths, due to the fact that the culprit Minako resembles Eri, and Conan applauds him mentally for his success. (For a more detailed list of the cases he has—more or less—solved on his own, see List of cases solved by Kogoro Mouri). Kogoro is an expert in Judo. He was on the Judo team while he was at Beika University. Although he was the strongest on the team and can and still does toss large men with ease, he lost all the time at tournaments because he got excited and his strength was used against him. His trademark maneuver is the Ippon seoi-nage (one-arm shoulder throw), which he often uses to incapacitate escaping suspects. He appears to also be a capable teacher in the art, having taught both Eri and Ran. In volume 11, chapter 2, and in its anime adaptation (episode 31), Kogoro says that even though he is a former policeman he is not very skilled at using guns, while in the non-canon Movie 2, Kogoro was an excellent shot with a handgun, being able to hit targets at great distance with an impressive level of accuracy.

Richard: Don't call me that! I'm not that old!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Whatever you say!

Richard: Why are you here?!

Conan: I was going to ask you!

Richard: Have you find Rachel?!

Yuku: No!

Richard: (groans) This is ridiculous! Rachel, where are you?!

Jury: Sorry! But, declined!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: DECLINED?!

Madeline: Sorry, you two.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Infinite Kick: You're really squishy!

Jelly Jiggler: (grunts)

Goodra and Beauty: Hold on, Jelly Jiggler!

Jelly Jiggler: (thinking) I'm getting tired of holding.

Gasser: Leave him alone!

Infinite Kick: What are you going to do about it?!

Gasser: (growls)

Jelly Jiggler: (thinking) Nobody ever had been so kind to me before.

_In Jelly Jiggler's Mind... _

Jelly Jiggler: (as a princess) Help me!

Infinite Kick: (as a villain) (laughs evilly)

Gasser: (as a prince) Let the princess go!

_In the Real World... _

Gasser: Stench Torpedo!

Infinite Kick: (jumps)

Jelly Jiggler: Ow!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dian: He dodges the Stench Torpedo!

Infinite Kick: (laughs)

Gasser: Don't worry! It'll be easier! I'll take it back!

Aang: He has a weapon?!

Linoone: Strange!

Infinite Kick: (attacks)

Gasser: (jumps)

Don Patch: Ow!

Gasser: Hm!

Sonson: You can do it!

Natalie: You got this!

Gasser: Right! Huh?!

Infinite Kick: You know, this soccer ball is actually...

Aang: Huh?!

Magmortar: Our lunchbox!

Everyone: Wha?!

Infinite Kick: (opens lunchbox) Now it's ruined!

Magmortar: Yeah!

Gasser: This guy is nuts.

Infinite Kick: (attacks)

Gasser: (screams)

Everyone: (gasps)

Beauty: Gas-can... no...

Madeline: Hey, where's his collar?

Narrator: It seems that his collar has come out.

Espurr: That's bad.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (baby noises)

Richard: Hey, what's wrong with the kid? Stop acting like a baby!

Conan: Well, Gasser turns into a baby if his collar is off.

Phoenix: Seriously?

Yuku: Seriously!

Richard: That's ridiculous! Nobody can turn into a baby!

Aang: (sighs)

Infinite Kick: He isn't a threat anymore!

Magmortar: We can beat the both of them!

Wiggin Trio: (singing the theme song)

Builder: Does the bridge need fixing?

Wiggin Trio: (singing the ending song)

Beauty: Wait!

Fennekin: Come back!

Infinite Kick: (attacks) Huh?!

Beauty: Stop! (pushes Infinite Kick)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Infinite Kick: What's the big idea?!

Beauty: You're not hurting Gas-can!

Infinite Kick: Who cares?!

Beauty: Hm!

Infinite Kick: Not budging, eh? Than, I'll attack you! (charges)

Hannah: Watch out!

Taokaka: I can't watch!

Amaterasu: Don't hurt that girl!

Infinite Kick: Huh?! Who says that?!

Amaterasu: We did!

Amaterasu (Okami), Kimiko (Xaolin Showdown), and Blaze the Cat (Sonic Series) appears. Amaterasu (「天照」?; lit. "heaven's illumination"[1][2]) is the main protagonist of Ōkami. She is also known by villagers of Kamiki Village in her past life as the dreaded Shiranui. She is nicknamed as Ammako by Ishaku and later Issun in the original Japanese version of Ōkami[3], or Ammy in the localized game[3]. Amaterasu is the Sun Goddess to all of Nippon and mother to Chibiterasu. Amaterasu is known for being quiet, mature, kind, and gentle always aiding those in need, but also unafraid to show her opinion. For example, when Mr. Orange talks to her after drinking his sake, Amaterasu looks away and breathes, implying he has bad breath. She is also very intelligent, as when she encounters Rao at Queen Himiko's throne room, she figures out she is the demon lord Ninetails. Amaterasu is apparently offended quite easily, shown when Mr. Orange says she doesn't look very smart, as well as Issun saying that "Ammy gets kinda sensitive about her flaws!". According to Mrs. Orange, Amaterasu is quite fond of her cherry cakes. She also has a low attention span, which results in her falling asleep if someone explains something for too long or if she already knows what is being explained. In the game, Amaterasu takes the shape of a white wolf with crimson markings across her body, a tail shaped like a calligraphy brush (which is how the Celestial Brush is used) and a Divine Instrument floating above her back. Only particular beings, such as Issun, all other Gods and spirits, and presumably most animals and demons can see her true form. Also, humans with a strong belief in the gods can see her markings and instrument. When Amaterasu's ink pots are empty, she will temporarily revert to a plain white wolf. This is how most people see Amaterasu. As Shiranui, her red markings were more pronounced and she had a long mane of white fur. These features are absent for the duration of the game due to Amaterasu's weakened state, but are restored for the final battle against Yami after Issun creates a swell of faith in the people of Nippon with his painting. Strangely, whenever Amaterasu absorbs a new Celestial Brush Technique the mane of fur briefly appears around her. It also appears briefly when she gains new Divine Instruments (but only if they are gained after beating bosses) except with a gold-orange coloration. This could represent Amaterasu's powers returning to their former strength. In Ōkamiden, Amaterasu is confirmed to be female, as multiple characters, such as Issun, refer to Amaterasu as Chibiterasu's "mother". In the multiple history scrolls located throughout the game, Issun, who primarily wrote them, also explicitly refers to Amaterasu as a female. It also confirms that she uses her tail to wield Celestial Brush powers (mentioned once by Issun in dialogue with Chibiterasu). Amaterasu can swim but only for a short amount of time. This was most apparent when she tried to escape the Water Dragon's attack after exploring the Sunken Ship. Amaterasu's original ability, Sunrise brings out the sun when a circle is drawn in the sky, changing night into day. It is also used in the final battle with Yami, breaking his darkness and power. Several statistics are commonly displayed on the game screen in different situations, such as Solar Energy, Astral Pouch, Ink Pots, Yen, and Godhood. Aside from Godhood, these attributes can be upgraded on a sub-menu of the Fan Menu. The number or capacity of these attributes can be increased by injecting them with Praise. If the appropriate amount of Praise is injected the attribute will move up a level, the amount of Praise required to level-up increases each time. Once all Amaterasu's attributes are at their highest level, Praise can no longer be injected and will instead be converted to Yen. Amaterasu's state of health. She can increase her potential amount of Solar Energy based on the amount of Praise she has received, or by finding Sun Fragments. After being injured, she will slowly heal by herself; this can be accelerated by consuming Holy Bones or by using the Wood Mat or walking into certain springs. If she completely runs out of Solar Energy, she will die, although a full Astral Pouch can bring her back to life. Amaterasu's relative immortality. Each Astral Pouch, if full, can automatically return Amaterasu to life with her full complement of Solar Energy. She can obtain additional pouches if she has received sufficient Praise. Pouches can be gradually filled up by Amaterasu eating food, or instantly and completely filled by using a Golden Peach. However, unlike the Astral Pouch itself, the Golden Peach does not automatically activate and must be specifically selected and used from her inventory to refill the pouch. Otherwise, she can easily die with an empty Astral Pouch even if she has multiple Golden Peaches in her possession. 4 is the maximum number of Astral Pouches available. Amaterasu's overall strength for using Celestial Brush techniques. Each technique uses a certain amount of ink; if she completely runs out of ink, not only does she lose her ability to use the Celestial Brush, but her normal weapon use is also compromised. She can increase her potential number of Ink Pots with sufficient Praise. A Golden Ink Pot speeds up her rate of ink regeneration. An Inkfinity Stone makes it impossible for her to run out of ink while its effects last. Amaterasu's available money to pay for items or learning Dojo Techniques. While the yen themselves are gradually accumulated from various sources, her money pouch has a limited capacity; once it is filled, any additional yen simply disappear. She can increase the capacity of the money pouch with sufficient Praise, up to ten digits in money stored. Amaterasu's defensive strength. Allows her to absorb a certain number of attacks without suffering real damage. It is gained or lost by her powers in battle and skill in avoiding accidents.

Kimiko Tohomiko was one of the Xiaolin Monks and the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Along with the other warriors, she helped fight evil and collect Shen Gong Wu around the world. Her Wudai Weapon was the Arrow Sparrow. Her signature Wu was the Star Hanabi. Kimiko was the daughter of Toshiro Tohomiko, the head of Tohomiko Electronics, a prominent Japanese video game company in Tokyo, Japan. As a result, she was able to get all the latest games and gadgets. However, as a young child she practically needed to beg her father to buy her clothes. She was extremely tech-savvy, as she had demonstrated on numerous occasions. She kept up with the wild fashion trends of Tokyo Street Style (Harajuku Style) and the latest e-gadgets so she could stay in touch with her friends and family. She used different clothes and hairstyles on a daily basis, but her signature hairstyle was her black hair, tied into two pigtails, along with light red or bright pink cheeks and red lips. Kimiko never went anywhere without her cell phone. Despite being a docile and rational person most of the time, befitting her element, Kimiko possessed a fiery temper. Often letting her pride and anger blur her better judgment, Kimiko sometimes took unnecessary risks to prove herself. Kimiko was a kind and sweet girl deep down; however, she got furious easily. She did not give up easily, either and was able to take some extreme attitudes when not controlled. She was also a good friend; however, she could sometimes control the boys of the group because she was the only girl. When she turned evil with the Yang Yo-Yo, she had bright red eyes. Kimiko has also shown to share a strong bond with her father. Kimiko was a short, thin, pale Japanese girl. She used different clothes and hairstyles every day, but her signature hairstyle was a black ponytail. When wearing her Xiaolin robes she appeared to be wearing tights/pantyhose, since her legs had a lighter skin tone than the rest of her light skin. She had light red/bright pink rosy cheeks, red lips and, despite being Japanese, baby blue eyes. She had mid-arched feet with short stubby toes, and wide heels. She would later go on to dump the pig tails for a ponytail. Because she was the only girl in the Xiaolin Temple, Kimiko was often viewed as inferior by her friends, especially Omi who viewed women as old-fashioned which truly annoyed her. She was usually the one who calmed and controlled the boys when they started to fight. At times her anger got the best of her and she could get easily distracted by annoying or offensive comments which resulted in her failing. Kimiko relied heavily on her technology and hardly went anywhere without it (mostly her cellphone).

Her Pokemon partner is Heatran, the Lava Dome Pokemon. Heatran is a reddish-brown Pokémon resembling a tortoise and a ram. It is dotted with orange and gray spots, and it has metal bangles locked on its legs. Its four claws on each of its feet are in a cross formation. These claws allow it to dig deep into walls, and its feet allow it to stick to a surface, so it can hang and climb from walls and ceilings. Heatran has a gray underside, and its face is covered by an iron mask, with red-orange eyes uncovered. Whenever it is seen with its mouth open, an orange glow emanates from inside it. Because of its intense body heat, certain parts of its body are melted slightly out of shape. Boiling blood, like magma, circulates through its body. Heatran is a fierce guardian. Without the power of the Magma Stone, Heatran would rampage and cause the volcanic crater where it dwells to erupt. Heatran is the only known Pokémon that learns Magma Storm.

Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic, fourteen-year-old, lavender cat and is a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. She is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Blaze is normally calm, elegant and level-headed, but tends to conceal her true feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own self-imposed strict discipline, which made her anti-social, withdrawn, and initially unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic, however, Blaze was able to discover the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. Blaze is the royal Princess (sometimes referred to as "Queen") of an alternate dimension where she served as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. She was born with the power of flames, or pyrokinesis, which she formally addressed as a "curse". When she was appointed as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, this duty caused her to isolate herself from the companionship of others and she ended up living a very isolated life as she followed her duty. Without accepting any real friends, she came to believe that she never had to rely on anyone else by pushing them aside, which led to her often "carrying the weight of the world on her own shoulders". Because of this she never understood the Sol Emeralds' true power. Her arch-nemesis in her world was Dr. Eggman Nega. Blaze is normally calm, solemn and level headed, but tend to conceal her true feelings.[7] She is often described to be elegant, which is demonstrated through her body movements and her fighting style which is very similar to ballet. Being royalty, Blaze is quite mannerly and typically maintains a relatively quiet, stoic and formal air among others. She tends to have body language less casual than most others, such as in Sonic Generations where she stands straight and tight rather than relaxed like the rest of the cast. She also usually speaks in a formal, polite and lady-like tone. While it seems like Blaze keeps her emotions in check, she is inwardly highly emotional and possesses a fiery temper, making her aggressive, rough, harsh and prone to bad decisions when angry. Despite being honored of her royalty, Blaze is down-to-Earth and dislikes being called by her title.[8] Blaze is very serious and devoted to her position as princess and guardian of the Sol Emeralds which is motivated by her own genuine concern for others' safety. She is also very protective of the Sol Emeralds, initially suspecting anyone even looking at them the wrong way. Blaze is usually highly disciplined and focused, consciously forcing herself to not lose focus, and can be quite stubborn once she has put her mind to something, causing her to become impatient and her anger to flare up easily. When dealing with enemies, she never holds back her strength and is not above the idea of using lethal force.[9] Because of her own self-imposed strict discipline though, she is often tense and frequently suffers from a high degree of self-pressure. Initially, Blaze held a personal dislike of her pyrokinesis because it left her to bear her responsibilities alone, which made her see her flames as a curse. She later learns to accept her powers from Sonic's advice and came to see them as a blessing. Because of her past and her devotion to her duty, Blaze developed a habit of doing her tasks alone, making her anti-social, withdrawn and introverted. As such, she lacks in social skills, finds it hard to open up and talk to people, and comes off as shy. She would also be wary and curt towards strangers, shut people off and frequently reject others' offers to help, even become defensive and angry when help was offered. This attitude also made her somewhat selfish as she berate Sonic despite him offering help and eventually ended up fighting him. After interacting with Sonic, Cream and their friends, Blaze developed much more socially, making her more amiable, friendly and gentle towards others. She also came to understand the true meaning of friendship, making her willing to trust and accept help from others. While she still prefers handling things on her own and remains somewhat reclusive, she will accept her friends' help and is genuine grateful for their aid. At the time of Sonic Generations, she is seemingly much more sociable, participating in a party simply for the sake of friendship and is much quicker to open up and relax in front of her friends. Blaze is very honest and almost blunt when dealing with annoyances such as Marine, at one point outright telling her that she is a nuisance. She also had a tendency of judging others poorly and sees less worth in others in Sonic Rush, making her somewhat overconfident and arrogant. Blaze suffers from acrophobia.[10] Just the sight of heights makes her terrified, nervous and uncomfortable, which is demonstrated when she nearly paralyzes upon looking down from edge of Sky Babylon. Regardless, she is not much for admitting her fear and will try to hide it, attempting to keep her emotions in check. Blaze's main special ability is her pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. Since she has possessed this power at birth, Blaze is very adept at using it for various purposes. She can conjure up flames at any place on or all over her body, allowing her to form a cloak of flames, increase her attack power, burn her opponent and melt frozen creatures/objects without harming them. She can also use her flames to propel herself forward, either increasing her speed or granting her limited flight. She can even raise large columns of fire from the ground and launch herself as burning meteor. Beside offense, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjuring up fields of fire around her to protect her. She can even handle it delicate enough to creates small flames or embers in the palm of her hands. Blaze's pyrokinesis gives her limited heat resistance, making her invulnerable to certain types of flames, such as those found in the environment. The flames Blaze produces seems to be unaffected by water, as she is able to create flames even when submerged in water, although this could be a game mechanic. Her pyrokinesis is not only limited to the flames she herself can generate, but also the fire found in the environment, allowing her to extinguish foreign flames or bend them to her liking. Like many other characters in the Sonic series, Blaze is able to run at super speed, though she is still not as fast as Sonic or Shadow. She is still remarkably fast and possesses high speed movements and fast reflexes, something which even Sonic has acknowledged. In line with her graceful nature, Blaze is also a quick thinker with lucid movements. She is incredibly acrobatic and nimble, and possesses impressive dexterity. She is shown being able to jump very long distances, while landing perfectly safely, and can while airborne perform several tricks with precise movements. On the ground she is also able to perform tricks such as top spins, axels and axel jumps. As the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze has a deep, personal connection to the emeralds, Like Knuckles, she can sense the Sol Emeralds energies, and can as well sense disruptions in the world she resides in. Before she understood the meaning of friendship from Sonic and his friends, Blaze was unable to harness the power of the Sol Emeralds, but after embracing the friendships she had forged, she gained the ability to tap into the Sol Emeralds' energies and use them to empower her. Being the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze is a very skilled fighter. She is arguably one of the strongest female characters in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, being the only female so far who has been able to tie with Sonic in combat. Fiercely dedicated to her duty, Blaze is as intense in battle as she is graceful and an equally skilled combatant. Most of Blaze's combat moves focuses on using graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. When attacking, she tends to use her feet when launching physical blows. Most of Blaze fighting moves comes from her pyrokinesis and relies heavily on their execution. By using her pyrokinesis in conjuring with her moves, Blaze can create unique and dynamic attacks that deals destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. Blaze's primary offensive maneuver involves turning herself into a tornado of fire by spinning around. Her techniques Burst Dash and Spinning Claw lets her charge fire and then launch her at full speed along the ground as a fiery tornado that destroy anything it collides with, similar to Sonic's Spin Dash, but it does not keep its speed or goes faster. She can likewise perform an attack similar to the Homing Attack, called Fire Claw, where she quickly launches herself at the enemy and attacks them. By using her pyrokinesis, Blaze can make her able to briefly hover in the air with her Burst Hover by igniting fire under her feet. By also enveloping herself in fire, she can increase her speed further by launching herself as a large fire projectile, called the Fire Boost, which destroys any opponent caught in her path, similar to the Boost. Also, her Axel Jump and Axel Tornado allows her to jump into the air and twirling, making herself a fiery tornado that damages anything she makes contact with. In Sonic Rush, she appears in front of Sonic in a burst of flame to take the blue Sol Emerald. This could mean that she can teleport through her flames, or by a way that may or may not be related to Chaos Control (or a form similar to Chaos Control possessed by the Sol Emeralds). Although it has never been officially confirmed, Blaze is able to perform Chaos Control with at least two Chaos Emeralds, as she used them to transport herself to another dimension along with Iblis at the end of Silver's story in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In some instances Blaze is shown being able to levitate in the air. Such cases are seen in her battle against Sonic in Sonic Rush and in her mission with Classic Sonic on Planet Wisp in Sonic Generations. Blaze is also shown to have much knowledge on the various aspects of her world, such as its history, ancient languages and legends, and knows much about the various aspects of the Jeweled Scepter. Blaze's acrophobia is one her more distinct weaknesses. Whenever she finds herself up high, she becomes terrified and loses her composure. In Sonic Rush she admits that she was kind of afraid of heights. In Sonic Rush Adventure she showed signs of being afraid of heights (as she seems afraid to go to Sky Babylon). Though she doesn't say it herself, Gardon says she is terrified of heights. Blaze's temper also makes her prone to harsh and bad decisions. Her rough decisions were also noticed by Sonic in Sonic Rush Adventure where she completely lost her temper whilst threatening the 'Eggmen', Sonic warns her telling her not make harsh decisions and as a princess she should be keeping a "level-head" thus reminding her that she needs to look after her people, which Blaze slowly and regretfully realized. Finally, Blaze also had a tendency of getting over-confident in threatening people to whom she thinks 'deserves' it, when they actually do not, and Sonic is shown to disagree with it. This was shown several times in Sonic Rush Adventure, a few times in Sonic Rush and finally once in Sonic Colors (DS version only). Blaze has a tendency of judging others poorly and seeing less value in others. Examples are in Sonic Rush when she expected no-one to know that their worlds are in great danger but was proven wrong when Sonic and Tails were also aware. Her poor judgment of others led her to have a fight with Sonic and misjudge Cream until she realized that how helpful she was. Blaze bluntness causes her to say harsh things. In Sonic Rush Adventure she tried to leave Marine behind in missions due to Marine's risky behavior and even went far enough to hurt her feelings by calling her a 'nuisance' to keep her from coming along on a dangerous mission to Pirate Island.

Natsuki Rin (夏木 りん Natsuki Rin?) appears as a tomboy and plays enough sports to have every team clamoring for her to join them, but has always time for her family and friends. Her parents run a flower shop which she often helps in. Her alter ego is the Cure of Passion, Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Rūju?). Rin has a very straightforward and down-to-earth personality that sharply contrasts with the cheery and optimistic Yumehara Nozomi, which is shown that she has a big-sisterly attitude toward her best friend. Though many people think of her as tomboyish, she indulges in a few feminine pursuits. Throughout both of the seasons, Rin shows a passion for accessory design, usually the one in charge for designing what Natts House is selling. Rin has openly admitted that the thing she is most afraid of is losing her loved ones, most noticeable Nozomi. Beside of that, she also has a fear for unnatural thingsYPC502, and when she was a child, used long time to recover after getting startled but when she and Nozomi were little, she found Nozomi crying and comforted her. Nozomi did the same too, when Rin was scared. Sometimes, when Rin runs into some troubles that really frustrate her, she could become hopping mad, especially with her favorite sports, such as soccer. Cure Rouge (キュアルージュ Kyua Rūju?), also known as the Cure of Passion, wears red and orange clothing, and her counterpart is Cure Dream. Her strength erupts fire within her. She transforms saying Pretty Cure Metamorphose!. Alone, Cure Rouge can perform Rouge Fire. Later in the story, when she receives her Rouge Tact, she can use Rouge Burning. Together with the other girls, she can do the Five Explosion attack.

Her Jewelpet partner is Chite. Chite (カイト Kaito?) is a male Jack Russell Terrier Jewelpet and also the partner of Hisashi Miyamoto, debuting in the first series. He himself represents assistance. Chite also appeared in some episodes of Jewelpet Twinkle, Jewelpet Sunshine and Jewelpet Kira Deco!. Chite himself is naturally colored Jack Russell Terrier, usually having white with brown markings all over his body. His eyes is usually dark green in shade. He only wears a pink bow with a green teardrop jewel in it. Usually in the first series, he is seen wearing a black coat and wields two red fans.

Her Pokemon partner is Magby, the Live Coal Pokemon. Magby is a bipedal Pokémon that has a red body with a yellow, flame-shaped marking on its stomach. Its head is covered with large lumps, and it has a rounded, yellow beak. There is a single spike on its back and it has a tapered tail. Its short arms have three clawed fingers, while its feet have only two clawed toes. Magby can breathe 1100°F flames, and hot embers drip from its mouth. Its health is determined by these flames. Yellow flames show that a Magby is in good health, while flames mixed with a lot of smoke show that it is fatigued. Magby normally lives in volcanic craters. However, it can be seen living in towns.

Pokedex: Magby, the Live Coal Pokémon. Magby is the pre-evolved form of Magmar. Despite its small size, it is a tough opponent and produces an extremely hot flame.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Madeline: Ah!

Espurr: Gasser's collar!

Madeline: Now we need to put it back! (puts collar on Gasser)

Gasser: Huh?!

Infinite Kick: More?!

Amaterasu: You're not hurting this girl.

Infinite Kick: (groans) (attacks)

Blaze: (use fire) (twirls)

Infinite Kick: (screams)

Magmortar: Flamethrower!

Kimiko: Judolette Flip!

Magmortar: (screams)

Blaze: Now!

Gasser: Right! Stench Torpedo!

Infinite Kick and Magmortar: (screams) (passed out)

Everyone: We won!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kimiko: Now, let's head to the next room.

Everyone: Right!

Sonic: I'm glad to see you!

Blaze: I know!

Aang: So, you're Kimiko?

Kimiko: Why, yes.

Linoone: Cool!

Heatran: But, can we get back to the mission?

Kimiko: Sorry about Heatran. (whispers) he's really serious and has full of pride.

Aang: Oh...!

Heatran: (sighs)

Fluttershy: You're so cute! So adorable!

Amaterasu: Is she always like this?!

AppleJack: All the time!

Dukey: She sure likes animals.

Pinkie: Of course! Fluttershy has the ability to understand all types of animals in different levels!

Dukey: Oh.

Aiden: We're here.

Kris: Another door?!

Raichu: I'm tired.

Richard: I'll open the door for you!

Sandy: He's as happy as a jumping jellyfish!

AppleJack: Agreed!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Give me a break.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Richard: (screams)

Kimiko: What's wrong?!

Kurumi: Woah!

Felicia: That's too many traps!

Taokaka: (growls) Who puts all these traps!

Mesopotamian Guy: (on speaker) That'll be me!

Everyone: Huh?!

Mesopotamian Guy: (on speaker) You see, this is my trap room!

Kimiko: Trap room?!

Mesopotamian Guy: That's right! Nobody had ever made it alive expect me! Let's see if you can survive, too!

Inuyasha: We don't have time for this!

Don Patch: Yeah! (as schoolgirl) Like, I just put my makeup on!

Jelly Jiggler: (as schoolgirl) Also, I just had my nails done!

Blaze: You don't have any hands!

Bo-bobo: (throws Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler) We'll help!

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: (screams) (grunts)

FarFetch'd: You okay?!

Don Patch: I'm fine. Huh?

FarFetch'd: Watch out, Jelly Jiggler!

Jelly Jiggler: Huh?! What are you...?! (screams)

Don Patch: You okay?!

Jelly Jiggler: (gets up) Yup! It's all thanks to my lucky hanky!

Gasser: Can I blow my nose?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Tag me!

Don Patch: Okay! Tag!

Bo-bobo: Get your butt back there!

Don Patch: NO WAY!

Gasser: Watch out of the hole!

Dian: Nevermind!

Popman: Yeah!

Everyone: (sighs)

Kit: (charges) (dodges) Made it!

Amaterasu: She's good!

Mesopotamian Guy: What?! She made it?! Impossible!

Morrigan: (charges) (dodges) I made it, too!

Danny: Me, too!

Himari: It looks very easy.

Mesopotamian Guy: (on speaker) Now, I'm going to do something else!

Everyone: Huh?!

Panty: What the...?!

Felicia: What is this stuff?!

Taokaka: Yucky! Yucky! Yucky! Yucky!

Amaterasu: Hm...

Fluttershy: Do you know?

Amaterasu: It's... (sniffs) coffee?

Rainbow: Coffee?!

Shuckle: Why coffee?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mesopotamian Guy: (on speaker) I'm going to burn you alive!

Everyone: What?!

Naruto: You're insane!

Mesopotamian Guy: (laughs) Of course I am!

Clemont: Now I'm scared.

Mesopotamian Guy: Get ready! (puts match on coffee)

Everyone: Huh?!

Rias: You know that coffee is a liquid!

Mesopotamian Guy: What?! I have no idea coffee is a liquid!

Magcargo: (sighs)

Haruko and Monferno: Stupid...

Mesopotamian Guy: (on speaker) Okay! How 'bout this?!

Everyone: Huh?!

Sonson: We're inside a cage!

Lazlo: We're trap!

Mesopotamian Guy: (laughs) Bring out the fans!

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Lucy: I hate this!

Susan: Yeah!

Mary: Is this his plan?!

Shiro: Could be!

Sora: Everyone, hold on!

Everyone: Right!

Beauty: Huh?!

Gasser: Something wrong?!

Beauty: It's nothing!

Gasser: Hm...

Bonnie: It's so cold!

Dedenne: Yeah!

Clemont: Hold on!

Mesopotamian Guy: (on speaker) (laughs) Now, release the feathers!

Chase: Feathers?!

Dudley: Not the feathers! Anything but the feathers!

Kitty: (groans)

Taokaka: What's your plan?!

Mesopotamian Guy: I'll tell you! First, you'll became models! Than, you'll start singing! After that, the feathers will enter through your mouth and will choke on it!

Everyone: That's your plan? Ridiculous.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sonson: Look at Don Patch and FarFetch'd!

Jenny: Huh?!

Himari: They're models!

Mesopotamian Guy: It's already started!

Siera: This is bad.

Taokaka: Uh-oh!

Rigby: Don't sing, man!

Mordecai: You're going to choke on the feathers!

Dudley: He's started!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (screams) (on a rampage)

Rigby: What the...?!

Mordecai:They're on a rampage!

Kurumi: Now, how are we supposed to get out here?!

Jelly Jiggler: Don't worry, guys!

Goodra: We could use our lucky hanky to get out of here!

Kim: Um...

Gumimin: It should work!

Trio: Huh?! (screams) Our lucky hanky! Don't go to the fans! (gasps) (crying)

Richard: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Degakuman: (as Hatenko) Need any help?

Everyone: Huh?!

AppleJack: Is that...?

Degakuman: (normal) Nope. It's me, Degakuman.

Lillipup: And me, Lillipup.

Everyone: Degakuman and Lillipup?!

Kurumi: What are you two doing here?!

Degakuman: Just hanging. Why are you in a cage?

Jenny: No idea.

Lillipup: Oh...

Zelda: Anyway, could you be able to get us out?!

Degakuman: I think. But, we had someone who can help you.

Lillipup: Yeah.

Panty: Who?!

Link: Me.

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Link (リンク Rinku?, ) is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land. On his journey, he learns to make use of many different weapons and items to adapt to, and overcome, the enemies and obstacles in his path. After navigating both a game's Overworld and its dungeons, Link ultimately vanquishes his enemy and becomes a legendary hero. He is considered an iconic character in video gaming and the very symbol of the Zelda franchise, and remains one of the most popular video game protagonists. A peculiarity of Link, as well as other characters, is the several different incarnations of the person throughout the Legend of Zelda series. All incarnations of Link share a number of characteristics, the most common of which are his physical appearance, sense of bravery, and selflessness. He is implied to be somewhat sleepy or lazy at first since at some point near the beginning of every game except the first two, he is sleeping or dozing off. Since Link does not have extensive dialogue, clues to his personality come from his actions and other characters' comments about him. Link's physical characteristics fluctuate from game to game, though he usually has light-colored hair (ranging from brown to blonde to orange), blue eyes, and a medium build. Other characters sometimes think of him as handsome. It is unlikely that Link's age exceeds nineteen years at any point in the series thus far. In many installments of the series, Link is the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Several games mention a Triforce mark on Link's left hand, which identifies him either as a chosen hero or the holder of the Triforce of Courage. In each of his adventures, Link grows to become proficient with the sword, his primary form of attack. He wields his sword in his left hand in most games (though there are exceptions). The Master Sword, a legendary blade that Link wields throughout several adventures, has become as synonymous with the series as Link himself. Link is also remarkably proficient with a wide variety of magical musical instruments, being able to use them immediately upon obtaining them. In some of his adventures, Link is shown to have some degree of aptitude with hand-to-hand combat (such as sumo wrestling in Twilight Princess); however, he is generally portrayed as completely defenseless without a sword or other weapon, as shown in Wind Waker: when he loses his sword in the Forsaken Fortress, he must rely on stealth and enemies' weapons to make it through, and if he is spotted, he surrenders without putting up a fight. Interestingly, Link bears a resemblance to Peter Pan, as they are both elf-like, wear green clothing, fight with swords, and are sometimes accompanied by a Fairy. Link also fights his shadow in some games, either Dark Link or Shadow Link, just like Peter. Surprisingly though, Miyamoto has stated that he used Peter Pan as a bit of an inspiration for Link's design in The Legend of Zelda.

His Pokemon partner is Gallade, the Blade Pokemon. Gallade is a white, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consists of rounded hips with strong legs. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. It will use its arms like swords in order to protect someone. Its head resembles a gladiator's helmet with a white face and a teal head crest. It has spikes on the sides of its face. It is a master of courtesy and swordsmanship that is capable of predicting its foe's moves. As Mega Gallade, red plates emerge on its arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back give it a knightly appearance. When the situation demands, Mega Gallade can use its psychic power to reshape both arms into blades simultaneously, and fight using a dual-wielding style. Its upper body becomes white, and the spikes on its head elongate.

Zelda: Link! Good thing you're here!

Gardevoir: You two, Gallade!

Link: Well, I'm glad you two are safe.

Gallade: Right.

Sonson: You're Link?!

Link: Yes.

AiAi: Glad you're here! We need to get out of this cage!

Eris: Could you help us?!

Link: Sure. Gallade, use Leaf Blade to cut the cage.

Gallade: Understood. Leaf Blade! (cuts cage in half)

Finn: Thanks saving us!

Jake: You're awesome!

Link: No need to thank me.

Gallade: Yeah.

Zelda: Now since we're free, let's go upstairs.

Everyone: Right! (runs)

Popman: Yeah! Ship-de-do-da!

Beauty: (thinking) Why that guy following us?!

Ninetales: (thinking) Yeah.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ichigo: What the...?!

Ichigo M.: A giant toilet?!

Dudley: Finally, my dream of a giant toilet had came true!

Kitty: Dudley...

Three Civilizations: (laughs)

Everyone: Huh?!

Yellow River: Welcome to the toilet coliseum! We're known as the Three Civilizations!

Mesopotamian Guy: I'm Mesopotamian Guy!

Indus Guy: I'm Indus Guy!

Yellow River: And I'm the leader of the trio, the Yellow River!

Everyone: Hm!

Richard: These guys are freaks!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) We already know that!

Mesopotamian Guy: You have survived all my traps! Now, we should start fighting!

Yellow River: This fight is three-on-three!

Indus Guy: So, who's our trio fighters!

Bo-bobo: We'll be your opponents!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Don Patch: We're going to defeat you!

FarFetch'd: Right!

Jelly Jiggler: I'm going, too!

Goodra: I'll help!

Yellow River: Okay! Let's begin!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yellow River: (charges)

Bo-bobo: Feraligatr.

Feraligatr: Right. Water Gun!

Yellow River: (screams) Gross!

Don Patch: Good job! FarFetch'd, use Brave Bird!

FarFetch'd: Brave Bird!

Mesopotamian Guy: Ow!

Jelly Jiggler: Excellent! Goodra, Dragon Tail!

Goodra: Okay! Dragon Tail!

Indus Guy: (dodges)

Goodra: Huh?!

Indus Guy: (draws sword)

Jelly Jiggler: Look out!

Goodra: (gasps) (dodges)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yellow River: You're pretty stronger than we thought.

Don Patch: We already know!

FarFetch'd: We're the best!

Yellow River: (chuckles) We'll see.

Jelly Jiggler: Hey, Gasser! We should combine our Fist Styles!

Gasser: Right!

Together: Combine Super Fists: (wearing glasses) Jelly Jiggler Gas Ride! (attacks)

Everyone: (screams)

Gasser: We did it!

Jelly Jiggler: Alright! Huh?!

Beauty: Watch out!

Gasser: Wha?!

Together: Oh, no! (falls down)

Mishu: Are they okay?!

Crash: No idea!

Kirby: This is bad!

Yoshi: Really bad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yellow River: (chuckles) Actually, the water will make you explode.

Everyone: (gasps)

Inuyasha: That's sneaky!

Dudley: No! It's exploding toilet water! My dream had turn into a toilet water nightmare!

Madeline: This is bad.

Narrator: You're right, Maddie! Now, I'll end the episode.

Espurr: Okay.

Richard: Um... who's she talking to?

Kitty: Noone.

Preview

Bo-bobo: Don't worry, guys!

Feraligatr: We're going to save you!

Jelly Jiggler: Just hurry!

Narrator: Will they be able to save Gasser and Jelly Jiggler AND defeat the Three Civilizations?! Find out!

_Chapter Ends... _


	32. The Three Civilizations vs Wiggin Trio

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 32: The Three Civilizations vs. The Wiggin Trio

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, Whimsicott, Madeline, Espurr, Wander, Sylvia, Banjo, Kazooie, Jimmy, Kirara, Sango, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Felicia, Taokaka, Tom, Eris, Kit, Dejiko, Ichigo, Pinky, Brain, Jerry, Papa Smurf, Blair, Reanne, Rald, Kricketune, Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Shiro, Max, Shroomish, Bonnie, Dedenne, Johnny, Chase, Kayla, Labra, Meowth, Momoko, Usagi, Izuna, Miko, Shipp, Sonson, AiAi, Lazlo, and Duckey

New Additions:

Phoenix, Richard, Amaterasu, Kimiko, Blaze, Degakuman, Lillipup, Link, and Gallade

Recap

Narrator: You've been taking steps to avoid it, but it's here - The giant battle you've been waiting for! Well, at least it's the last one. After rolling over the second assassin of the Ultimate Five Assassins, Fool and the Gang boogied to the infamous and recently sanitized Toilet Coliseum.

Beauty: The architect should be fired! (hits a row of people with a paper fan) Ohh!

Fennekin: (groans)

Kouga Culture: So, do you really think you can defeat all three of us?

Dudley: We can!

(scenes of the previous fight play)

Narrator: Unfortunately, Gasser and Jelly missed a stop sign, and went into the drink. (Gasser and Jelly Jiggler fall into the toilet) Uh, bad choice of words. But, OH, this is no ordinary toilet water - Anything in it swells up like Bo-bobo's head!

Absol: Hold on!

Don Patch: Wha- What's going on with them?

FarFetch'd: They're like balloons!

(Gasser and Jelly swell up in the toilet water)

Tokoro Tennosuke: I guess this means I better renew my gym membership.

Goodra: Yup!

Kouga Culture: They've only got about 10 minutes left, and then, bam. What looks like a roly-poly ball of fun will be in a thousand pieces. (Jelly Jiggler pops from expanding so much, Gasser is shocked)

Heppokomaru: Aahhh! Jelly Jiggler, don't go! We gotta stick together, literally!

Narrator: Can Bo-bobo rescue his friends, and more importantly, what if someone has to use the toilet?

Beauty and Ninetales: Enough with the toilet jokes and start the episode!

(Atop the toilet seat, Bo-BoBo, Tata, Feraligatr, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Dengakuman and Lillipup are in a standoff against the Three Civilizations)

Tea: I hope they can defeat the Three Civilizations!

Beauty: (thinking) Gas-can... Please be okay...

Bo-bobo: Lemme tell you; I always find out my opponent's name before I destroy them in battle.

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Kouga Civilization: Very well, we'd be glad to tell you our names. But in this day and age, with all the identity theft, we can't use our real names on television, so we'll each be using an alias. (The three unfurl the scrolls depicting their names) You see? We worked really hard to come up with these!

Bo-bobo: (reading) Indus Civilization, Mesopotamia Civilization, Yellow River Civilization.

Feraligatr: That's your names?!

Beauty: They're part of the Four Major Civilizations of the World!

Taokaka: You can tell?!

Beauty: Yes!

(Kouga Civilization is overrun with tears)

Kouga Civilization: I THOUGHT WE MADE THESE UP! (is still in shock while the other two are calm about the truth)

Indus Civilization: She's right, I always thought they sounded familiar.

Mesopotamia Civilization: Oh, yeah. Who'd've thunk it?

_Chapter Begins... _

(episode title card appears)

Phoenix: Chapter 32:...

Fluttershy: The Three Civilizations...

Yoko: vs. The Wiggin Trio!

Kouga Civilization: (running towards Bo-bobo, Tata, Feraligatr, and his friends, shouting a battle yell) I'll destroy you!

Don Patch: That was so funny, I forgot to laugh.

FarFetch'd: Me, too!

(Bo-bobo and Feraligatr grabs Don Patch and FarFetch'd)

Bo-bobo and Feraligatr: Oh? Have a laugh! (he throws Don Patch and FarFetch'd towards Kouga Civilization, who dodges. Don Patch and FarFetch'd hits the Toilet's handle, flushing Heppokomaru and Tennosuke, who scream in terror)

Dengakuman: They're in trouble! Bo-bobo!

Lillipup: Feraligatr!

Bo-bobo and Feraligatr: (ignoring Dengakuman and Lillipup) I'm ready for ya!

Dengakuman and Lillipup: HUH?! He ignored us. (he reaches into his bag to find something useful) Then, I'll just have to do something for them myself! (he pulls something out, and says to Heppokomaru and Tennosuke...) Hey, grab onto this, if you want to survive! (It was a pack of uncooked somen noodles)

Heppokomaru: Noodles?! Has he lost his noodles?! (he throws a bottle of sauce at Dengakuman and Lillipup) They're jerks!

Tokoro Tennosuke: (holding a bowl and chopsticks) What's wrong with that guy? Hey, ask him if he's got any chicken pot pie, up there.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Yoko: They're getting the hand of this.

Quilava: Yeah.

Taokaka: But, should we help them?!

Blaze: Well, right now, we need to somehow get Gasser and Jelly Jiggler out of there.

Kimiko: How?!

Amaterasu: We need to get some rope!

Haruko: Right...!

Monferno: None of us don't have any rope!

Blaze: Oh, right.

Yellow River: (chuckles) Is that the best you can do?! Now, attack!

Mesopotamian and Indus Guy: Right!

Bo-bobo: Oh yeah?! Super Fist of the Nosehair: Time to Roll!

Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Degakuman, and Lillipup: Yeah! Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling!

Yellow River: That's your attack?!

Four: Rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling!

Bo-bobo: Oof!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Darn it!

Feraligatr: They dodge our rolling attack!

Yellow River: It was pretty easy to avoid.

Mesopotamian Guy: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: (groans)

Yellow River: Now, (charges)

Buttercup: Watch out! (transformed into Powerpuff Girl) Power Hammer!

Yellow River: (screams)

Bo-bobo: Good job!

Buttercup: Thanks!

Mesopotamian Guy: You okay?!

Yellow River: I'm fine.

Indus Guy: (charges) (draws sword)

Zola: Not so fast!

Indus Guy: Huh?!

Zola: Zubat, Sonic Boom!

Zubat: Right! Sonic Boom!

Indus Guy: (screams) My ears!

Mesopotamian Guy: (charges)

Naruto: Clone Justu!

Naruto Clones appears.

Mesopotamian Guy: Wha?! You want to play that game?! Clone Justu!

Naruto: Octopuses!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: They look so adorable!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Yellow River: Hm...

Degakuman: (screams) He's staring at us!

Lillipup: Yeah!

Yellow River: (charges)

Degakuman and Lillipup: (screams) This is the end of us! Goodbye, world!

Bo-bobo: (charges)

Yellow River: Huh?!

Degakuman: Hooray!

Lillipup: He saved us!

Together: And just in time, too!

Yellow River: You're good with the sword.

Bo-bobo: Thank you.

Yellow River: (chuckles)

Bo-bobo: (stops) What are you laughing about?

Yellow River: No reason. Look down.

Everyone: Down?

Bo-bobo: Uh-oh!

Mesopotamian Guy: You have falling into my trap! (pushes button) Ow!

Feraligatr: Um... You miss us.

Mesopotamian Guy: (growls)

Bo-bobo: (throws Degakuman and Lillipup) Save Gasser and Jelly, you two!

Degakuman: Wha?! Ow!

Bo-bobo: How dare you do that to Degakuman and Lillipup!

Three Civilizations: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! YOU DID!

Feraligatr: Blaming us?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: We need more help. (reads Jelly Jiggler's diary)

Jelly Jiggler: (jumps) NO! DON'T READ MY DIARY! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!

Goodra: Yeah!

Gumimin: You have no right!

Yellow River: That's impossible!

Kimiko: He got Jelly Jiggler out!

Beauty: But what about Gas-can?!

Ninetales: I'm getting worried.

Absol: Don't worry. I know we'll get him out. Trust me.

Ninetales: O-Okay.

Bo-bobo: Don Patch!

Don Patch: Okay! Transform!

Bo-bobo: It's fusion time! (screams)

Goku: He's transforming!

Richard: Incredible!

Dexter: This power is marvelous.

Tails: Right.

Jelly Jiggler: I want to do it, too! (goes inside Bo-bobo's afro)

Phoenix: He went inside Bo-bobo's afro!

Everyone: (gasps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

BoboPatchiggler had appear.

Panty: (gasps) He's so hot! He's a hunk! Incredibly hot!

Kimiko: Is she like this?

Susan: Yup.

Panty: Oh! I want him! Want him so badly!

Castform: (sighs)

BoboPatchiggler: I'm BoboPatchiggler!

Three Civilizations: (gasps) (screams)

Mesopotamian Guy: He shakes the ground everytime he takes a step!

Three Civilizations: (screams)

BoboPatchiggler: I'm only in this form in one minute!

Kimiko: One minute?!

Heatran: How is he supposed to defeat the Three Civilizations in one minute?!

Blaze: Let's find out.

Panty: Okay!

Dexter: I can't wait!

Tails: Hm...

Sonic: I want to see...

Rainbow: How much awesomeness and coolness he has!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

BoboPatchiggler: (chuckles) Now, let's fight! (draws sword)

Amaterasu: That's his sword?

Blaze: Strange...

Lum: Maybe he has a reason why he has such a sword~uchi!

Blaze: (sighs)

Mesopotamian Guy: This guy's scary!

Indus Guy: Yeah!

Yellow River: We can take him on!

BoboPatchiggler: You sure?!

Yellow River: Of course.

BoboPatchiggler: Okay... Majide Time!

Three Civilizations: Huh?! Where are we?!

BoboPatchiggler: You're in Majide Space!

Three Civilizations: Are you serious?!

BoboPatchiggler: Of course I'm serious! Actually, that word is the most powerful of all words!

Three Civilizations: Are you serious?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

BoboPatchiggler: Now, Fist of Eyelashes: Majide Metamorphosis!

Three Civilizations: Huh?!

Than, things started to get weirder and weirder.

Mesopotamian Guy: Enough!

Indus Guy: What the...?!

Yellow River: He has a bike!

BoboPatchiggler: That's right!

Three Civilizations: (screams) (passed out)

BoboPatchiggler: Let's go, Beauty.

Beauty: Me?

BoboPatchiggler: Yes, you!

Beauty: Okay...

Narrator: So, they ride of the sunset!

Beauty: I got you! Hang on!

Gasser: Beauty...

Kimiko: I'll help!

Blaze: Me, too! (pulls)

Beauty: Huh?! (screams)

Everyone: Beauty!

Beauty: (grunts) (groans)

Gasser: (gasps) I need to get down there! (jumps)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (coughs) (sits up) Where am I?

Gasser: Beauty!

Beauty: Gas-can?

Gasser: You okay?!

Beauty: I'm fine. (gets up)

Gasser: Good...

Beauty: Did I... fall...?

Gasser: Yeah.

Beauty: (crying)

Gasser: Something wrong?

Beauty: Leave me alone! (runs)

Gasser: Beauty! (runs) Please don't run!

Beauty: (stops) (crying)

Gasser: Tell me.

Beauty: No!

Gasser: (gasps)

Beauty: Sorry! (runs and hides)

Gasser: Beauty...

Rien: Hm...

Gasser: Huh?! Who are you?

Rien: I'm Rien.

Gasser: Rien?

Rien: Yes. Anyway, you're in love?

Gasser: Actually, yeah. What's wrong with Beauty?

Rien: You see, Beauty was upset that she made you so worry.

Gasser: That's all?

Rien: Yes.

Gasser: Hm... I need to talk to her.

Rien: Right. (disappears)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Beauty!

Beauty: Go away!

Gasser: No! Beauty, you must...

Beauty: Please!

Gasser: Beauty! Listen! (kisses Beauty)

Beauty: Hm?! (thinking) He's kissing me!

Gasser: (stops)

Beauty: (panting)

Gasser: I completely understand. Okay?

Beauty: Um... o-okay.

Gasser: Good...

Lara: Here!

Together: Huh?!

Lara: Hold on!

Lara Croft is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Square Enix (previously Eidos Interactive) video game series Tomb Raider. She is presented as a beautiful, intelligent, and athletic British archaeologist-adventurer who ventures into ancient, hazardous tombs and ruins around the world. Created by a team at UK developer Core Design that included Toby Gard, the character first appeared in the 1996 video game Tomb Raider. She has also appeared in video game sequels, printed adaptations, a series of animated short films, feature films (portrayed by Angelina Jolie), and merchandise related to the series. Official promotion of the character includes a brand of apparel and accessories, action figures, and model portrayals. Croft has also been licensed for third-party promotion, including television and print advertisements, music-related appearances, and as a spokesmodel. Core Design handled initial development of the character and the series. Inspired by Neneh Cherry and comic book character Tank Girl, Gard designed Lara Croft to counter stereotypical female characters. The company modified the character for subsequent titles, which included graphical improvements and gameplay additions. American developer Crystal Dynamics took over the series after the 2003 sequel Tomb Raider: The Angel of Darkness was received poorly. The new developer rebooted the character along with the video game series. The company altered her physical proportions, and gave her additional ways of interacting with game environments. Croft has been voiced by five actresses in the video game series: Shelley Blond (1996), Judith Gibbins (1997–98), Jonell Elliott (1999–2003), Keeley Hawes (2006–10) and Camilla Luddington (2013–present). Critics consider Lara Croft a significant game character in popular culture. She holds six Guinness World Records, has a strong fan following, and is among the first video game characters to be successfully adapted to film.[2] Lara Croft is also considered a sex symbol, one of the earliest in the industry to achieve widespread attention. The character's influence in the industry has been a point of contention among critics; viewpoints range from a positive agent of change in video games to a negative role model for young girls.[3][4][5] Lara Croft is depicted as an athletic and fast woman with brown eyes and reddish-brown hair, frequently kept in a plait or ponytail. The character's classic costume is a turquoise tank top, light brown shorts, calf-high boots, and long white socks. Accessories include fingerless gloves, a backpack, a utility belt with holsters on either side, and two pistols. The video game sequels introduced new outfits designed for different environments, such as underwater and cold weather. In the later games, Croft wears a crop top, camouflage pants and black or light brown shirts. When exploring, she often carries two pistols, but has used other weaponry throughout the series. Lara Croft is fluent in several languages.[6][7][8] Game manuals describe the character as the Wimbledon, London-born daughter of the fictional Lord Henshingly Croft[9] (Lord Richard Croft in Legend and its sequels).[10] She was raised as an aristocrat and betrothed to the fictitious Earl of Farringdon. Lara Croft attended the Scottish boarding school Gordonstoun and a Swiss finishing school. A plane crash left the character stranded in the Himalayas for two weeks; the experience spurred her to shun her former life and seek other adventures around the world. Croft wrote books and other published works based on her exploits as a mercenary, big-game hunter, and master thief.[11][12] The story was later changed to include her mother in the plane crash. While searching for shelter against the elements, Lara Croft witnesses her mother vanish after tampering with an ancient sword. Her father disappears in search of his wife.[13][14]

Her Pokemon partner is Gogoat, the Mount Pokemon. Gogoat are quadruped, hoofed Pokémon similar to goats. They are covered in fluffy, brown fur that is dark across the back and light around the belly and legs. Around their neck, they have a thick, green leafy mane that extends down their spine and ends in a short tail. The fur on their face is white with fluffier fur on their chin. They have a black nose and red eyes with white pupils. The eyes are surrounded by a black marking. The top of their head is dark brown and has two long, curving, black horns that extend over their back. The fur on their legs is shorter than the rest of their body, dark brown on the upper leg, and white around the feet. Each foot ends in a cloven, brownish-orange hoof. Gogoat has the ability to sense the feelings of whoever grips its horns; this ability is so acute that it can move as if it and its rider were one being. Wild Gogoat live in mountainous regions and choose their leader by locking horns.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Thanks.

Lara: You're welcome. Anyway, I'm Lara Croft. This is my partner, Gogoat.

Gogoat: Hi!

Beauty: You're the ones that help us?

Lara: Correct. And now, you need to defeat OVER!

Everyone: Right!

Bo-bobo: Let's charge!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Narrator: They're fired up!

Preview

Narrator: The battle with OVER is far from over. In fact, it's just starting. If Bo-bobo thinks he can put one over on OVER, then this could be over before it begins. I don't mean to go overboard, or overanalyze the situation, but they'll have to fight hand over fist. They're in over their heads, They're over a barrel. Oh, well, no use crying over spilt milk. The next episode of BoBoBo-Bo Bo-BoBo - "It's Not OVER Til the Fat Lady Sings!" This is your humble narrator, over and out.

Dengakuman and Lillipup: Now for the Rock-Paper-Scissors Fortune Telling!

Bo-bobo and Feraligatr: For those of you who have won, you get to eat lots and lots of noodles for a healthier life. Those of you who lost or tied, you must eat cactus!

_Chapter Ends... _


	33. Chapter 33: Game OVER

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 33: Game OVER

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, Whimsicott, Madeline, Espurr, Wander, Sylvia, Banjo, Kazooie, Jimmy, Kirara, Sango, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Felicia, Taokaka, Tom, Eris, Kit, Dejiko, Ichigo, Pinky, Brain, Jerry, Papa Smurf, Blair, Reanne, Rald, Kricketune, Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Shiro, Max, Shroomish, Bonnie, Dedenne, Johnny, Chase, Kayla, Labra, Meowth, Momoko, Usagi, Izuna, Miko, Shipp, Sonson, AiAi, Lazlo, Duckey, Phoenix, Richard, Amaterasu, Kimiko, Blaze, Degakuman, Lillipup, Link, and Gallade

New Additions:

Lara and Gogoat

Recap

Teacher: Let's review. The four major civilizations of the world are... Anyone? (images of the Three Civilizations holding scrolls with their names are seen) The Indus Civilization, the Mesopotamian, the Yellow River. Anyone, Gasser? Beauty? Does anyone know the last one?

(a hand from the back of the room is raised)

Bobopatchnosuke: I know it.

Teacher: Ah, Mr. Bobopa- Mr. Bo- Mr. B?

Bobopatchnosuke: Majide Time.

Three Civilizations: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Narrator: Bobopatchiggler taught the Four Civilizations the Word of the Day.

Bobopatchnosuke: MAJIDE!

Three Civilizations: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

(Bobopatchnosuke is riding his bike towards his enemies)

Bobopatchnosuke: Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma... HA!

Beauty: Is that how you beat them, huh?

Narrator: After the downfall of the major civilizations, our gang jumped at the chance to help OVER overcome his fear of door-to-door salesmen. Is the villain of the house in?

Bo-bobo: It's all over for you, OVER! (He sees a shaved Gunkan, hung) Captain Battleship and Charizard! Ahh!

Gunkan and Charizard: (wearily) Yo...

Everyone: (gasps)

_Chapter Begins..._

Bo-Bobo: BattleShip! Charizard! Put your arms down, your pits stink! Tell me, who did this to ya?

Beauty: I'll tell you who: OVER!

Everyone: Yeah!

Taokaka: Also, look at this room!

Rarity: It need some furniture!

Bo-BoBo and Feraligatr: Here, let me help you! (struggles to put makeup on Gunkan and Charizard's face)

(Don Patch and FarFetch'd slams into Bo-bobo and Feraligatr from the left, and joins in applying makeup)

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: Battleship! Charizard!

(Tennosuke and Goodra follows suit, but from the right)

Tokoro Tennosuke and Goodra: Battleship! Charizard!

Bo-BoBo, Tata, Feraligatr, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Tokoro Tennosuke and Goodra: Battleship! Charizard! (Gunkan and Charizard has a bad hairstyle with flowers in his newly drawn hair) Battleship! Charizard!

(The episode title card appears)

Lara: Chapter 33:...

Gogoat: Game OVER!

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Heppokomaru, Dian, and Absol: (dumbfounded) Uhhhhh...

Tokoro Tennosuke and Goodra: First Rice and Makuhita, and now Battleship and Charizard. Who could be next?

Everyone: Huh?!

(Tennosuke, Gumimin, and Goodra are shown to be reading a script for the episode in a recording booth)

Tokoro Tennosuke, Gumimin, and Goodra: (reading) I will destroy OVER! I want revenge! I want revenge!

Bo-bobo: Easy there, Brando.

Feraligatr: Calm down.

Tokoro Tennosuke: Huh?

Goodra: What do you mean?

Bo-bobo: You're overacting, be more natural, less is more.

Tata: Right~dachi!

Tokoro Tennosuke: Yes, of course! (reading) "Now, follow me, and I will lead you to victory!"

Goodra: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: You were reading my lines! (attacks Tennosuke, Gumimin, and Goodra with his copy of the script)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: You are so over, OVER, Ryl, Syther, and Scizor! I am gonna turn you into mincemeat pie.

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Tokoro Tennosuke: What he said!

Bo-Bobo: You're afraid of us? is that why your hiding?

OVER: (Licks the scissors) Aw, Shut up, Losers!

Ryl: Right!

Ryl (リル Riru?) is a Miniature pig Jewelpet who first debuted in the first Jewelpet series. She is both the human partner of Megumi Hirou in the first series and Catherine Grand Maniel Chocola Julliangeli in Twinkle. She represents Mind and Body Purification. Ryl is a Miniature pig who is naturally colored. She wears a necklace shaped like a red heart and sometimes carries a mirror like Garnet and Diana.

Bo-BoBo, Tata, Feraligatr, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Tokoro Tennosuke, Gumimin, and Goodra: Huh?

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, and the Others : Huh?

Heppokomaru, Dian, and Absol: Who's there?

Pit: Yeah!

Rufflet: Show yourself!

OVER: Oh we've ment before, what did you say about destroying me? WELL?!

Scizor: Speak now!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panty: He's a hunk and a hottie! (sighs)

Amaterasu: Panty...

Panty: Oh, right!

Fluttershy: He's scary.

Bo-bobo: Um... we didn't say anything about destroying you!

Don Patch: Yeah!

Jelly Jiggler: I agreed!

Syther: They're obviously lying!

OVER: I already know that!

FarFetch'd: Uh-oh!

Goodra: Now we done it!

OVER: (chuckles) (gets up) So, you come here to fight me?

Rarity: Yes! Also, we're also here for my element, the Element of Generousity! Give it back to me right now!

OVER: Actually, I don't have your element. But, I DO have the Element of Loyalty!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rainbow: Woah-woah-woah! If you have my element, where's the Element of Generousity?!

OVER: Find out for yourself!

Shuckle: (groans)

Kimiko: But, we're going to defeat you!

OVER: We'll see about that! Scizor, use Metal Claw!

Scizor: Right! Metal Claw!

Goodra: (screams) Dragon Tail!

Scizor: Huh?!

Jelly Jiggler: Great job!

Goodra: Thanks!

Scizor: Impossible!

Tom: (laughs) Not so tough, eh?!

Jerry: We're an awesome team!

OVER: (growls)

Jelly Jiggler: Calm down!

Goodra: He's getting mad!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler: Here some food!

OVER: Stop with the foolishness jokes!

Goodra: Sorry! (screams) Oof! Huh?!

Goku: Look at the walls!

Buttercup: (Powerpuff Girl Form) It's coming down!

Usagi: (Sailor Moon) This is bad!

Momoko: Yeah!

Pit: Huh?!

Rufflet: What's this?!

Aang: They're's cannons and bear traps!

Linoone: Yeah!

Taokaka: That's unfair!

OVER: Welcome to Desperado Colosseo!

Everyone: Desperado Colosseo?!

Sonson: What kind of name is that?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: Actually, I think I know this place.

Dian: Here, we have to use the cannons to fly into the air and fight each other!

Absol: And we have to land on the cannons!

Gasser: But, (picks up rock) if you land on the bear traps, this happens! (drops rock)

Everyone: (gasps)

Ryl: Correct!

Taokaka: I don't want to be cat meat!

Felicia: Me, either!

OVER: Than, let's start!

Sonson: Start?!

Ryl: Right!

OVER: Scizor, time to Mega Evolve!

Scizor: (Mega Form)

Everyone: Wha?!

Ninetales: Scizor can Mega Evolve?!

OVER: That's right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Let's fight! (jumps on cannon) (laughs)

OVER: Alright! (jumps on cannon) (attacks)

Bo-bobo: Uh-oh! (dodges)

Sonson: You okay?!

Bo-bobo: I'm fine!

Feraligatr: Water Gun!

Scizor: Fury Cutter!

Feraligatr: Huh?!

OVER: Thanks.

Scizor: Hm...

Everyone: (groans)

Raichu: I'll handle this!

Aiden: Raichu!

Raichu: Thunderbolt!

Scyther: Razor Wind!

Raichu: Wha?! (screams)

Aiden: Raichu!

Raichu: I'm okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sonic: He's tough!

Tails: Yeah!

Dexter: His powers are very powerful!

Yoko: Right!

Quilava: I got it! Flamethrower!

OVER: That's not gonna work! (attacks)

Quilava: (gasps)

Yoko: He... he cuts it in half!

OVER: (laughs) You can't defeat me!

Bo-bobo: Oh, yeah?! (throws Don Patch)

Don Patch: Bo-bobo! Goodbye, Bo-bobo! (explodes)

Bo-bobo: No!

Everyone: Huh?!

Don Patch: Fool ya!

Sandy: Don Patch!

Don Patch: I really scare ya!

FarFetch'd: Best prank!

Everyone: (growls)

Together: Uh-oh!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rainbow: (attacks)

OVER: Miss!

Rainbow: (growls) (attacks)

OVER: Miss!

Rainbow: Stop dodging!

Shuckle: Water Gun!

OVER: (screams)

Twilight: Great job!

Rainbow: Thanks!

OVER: (chuckles)

Pit: What's so funny?!

OVER: Well, you see, if you made me angry six times, then my true form appears.

Everyone: What?!

Chazz: No way!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sonic: Now, we have to make them calm?!

Taokaka: Ridiculous!

OVER: (laughs) (jumps on cannon)

Bo-bobo: Don't worry! I got this! (jumps on cannon)

OVER: (chuckles)

Bo-bobo: (groans) (attacks)

OVER: Miss!

Feraligatr: Water Gun!

OVER: Huh?! (screams)

Bo-bobo: Great job!

Don Patch: Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: Huh?!

Jelly Jiggler: We had send some weapons!

Bo-bobo: Weapons?! (screams) Hey, be careful, guys!

FarFetch'd: Sorry!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Goodra: We send another weapon!

Bo-bobo: A two-story house isn't a weapon! (screams) I'm spinning-a-roo! (attacks)

OVER: (screams) (falls)

Sonson: Alright! We defeated OVER!

Morrigan: Wait.

Everyone: (gasps)

Tom: That's impossible!

OVER: (chuckles) You really think I was defeated! Nobody never defeated me!

Everyone: (groans)

OVER: (charges)

Link: Get ready! Gallade, Mega Evolve!

Gallade: (Mega Form) Hm!

OVER: Is that going to stop me?!

Lucy: No! This is! Aries!

OVER: Who's Aries?!

Aries appears. Aries, "The White Lamb" (アリエス Ariesu) is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Aries is a female spirit who resembles a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. Aries usually wears clothes that have a wool-like style, white and fluffy. Her outfit changes, however, as the story progresses.[1] In her very first appearance, Aries did not have a satchel on her waist and her neck was covered in white wool rather than the pink wool shown in her recent appearance.[2] Aries is very shy and polite.[1] She frequently apologizes (sumimasen/Gomen'nasai), even if she didn't do anything wrong to her owner.[3] Still, she is very sweet and able to appreciate how kind of an owner Lucy is. She is quite easily frightened. Despite this, she is very obedient and willing to fight for her owner.[4][5] In the year X781, Aries was owned by Karen Lilica, a Celestial Spirit Mage who treated her terribly. Karen used Aries to keep her "boyfriends" away from her, and as a shield during battles. Blue Pegasus' Guild Master Bob saw such mistreatment and warned Karen that she should take care of her Spirits. In a rage, Karen accused Aries of ratting her out, and physically assaulted her.[6] As punishment, Karen vowed to keep Aries in the human world for a week, something that would greatly harm the Spirit; however, before she could act on her threat, Leo stepped in by summoning himself to take Aries' place, accused Karen of mistreating her Spirits and demanded the Celestial Spirit Mage break her contracts with Aries and himself. When Karen refused, Leo threatened to remain in the human world until she agreed, rendering Karen unable to summon any other Celestial Spirits. As a result, Karen died at the hands of Angel of the Oración Seis, who took Aries' key as her own.[7][8]

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kouta: She's perfect! (takes picture)

Aries: Oh, Lucy! You need my help?!

Lucy: Yes. I need you to make a wall.

Aries: From who?! Huh?! (screams) He's scary!

Lucy: Please, Aries?!

Aries: Okay... I'll try... Wool Wall!

OVER: (coughs)

Scyther: So fluffy!

Scizor: Yeah!

Lucy: Good job!

Aries: Did I do okay?!

Lucy: Yeah!

Aries: That's good! I was worried! (disappears)

Misaki: Give me that picture!

Kouta: Never!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

OVER: (growls) (charges)

Sonson: He's coming back!

Taokaka: We're done for!

Scarlet: Not so fast! (attacks)

OVER: (screams)

Lucy: Scarlet!

Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail[3] who is famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She is also a member of Team Natsu, as well as one of the main female protagonists of the series. Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She also has an artificial right eye made by Porlyusica, which replaced the one she lost as a child. She has a slender figure that Lucy describes as amazing, and like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm.[4][6][7] Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath.[8] She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness.[9] However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail.[10] According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes.[11] Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth".[12] Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref".[13] Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor.[14] However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor.[13] Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing.[15][16] Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger.[17] When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection.[18] Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games.[19] It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk.[20] As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels.[21]

Scarlet: You okay?!

Lucy: I'm fine!

Ryuko: Wait, Scarlet!

Ryūko Matoi (纏 流子 Matoi Ryūko?) is the daughter of Isshin Matoi and the main protagonist of Kill la Kill. She transferred to Honnōji Academy searching for the twin of her red Scissor Blade and the person who used it to murder her father. It is later revealed that she had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers and is the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki Kiryūin. [3] Ryūko is a seventeen year-old girl of medium height with mid-length black hair and a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. Her clothes are later replaced by Senketsu, a living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt (Senketsu's upper jaw) is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it (perhaps emulating her father's right eyepatch). Her skirt (Senketsu's lower jaw) is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. Aikurō Mikisugi later provides her with a Seki Tekkō (赤手甲?, lit. "Red Gauntlet"), a red, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed for Ryūko to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu. Ryūko's appearance changes further when using Life Fiber Synchronize with Senketsu. Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots. When Ryūko wears Senketsu Kisaragi, Senketsu's eyepatch is broken, revealing his hidden eye, his color scheme changes to reddish orange and yellow, the head piece becomes more elaborate like a rabbit's ears, yellow energy bands form a skirt that looks like jaws around Ryūko's waist and her hair becomes blond. Ryūko has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly and disrespectfully addresses Satsuki Kiryūin, demanding that her questions be answered, and when she fights Takaharu Fukuroda even though she is clearly overpowered. Later on she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is forced to fight in Senketsu's very revealing alternate form, though she overcomes her embarrassment in Episode 3 showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is somewhat self-conscious. She shows fierce determination in finding her father's killer. Her stubbornness was taken up to ridiculous levels when she managed to free herself from Ragyō's mind control by merely punching herself. This same episode, however, has one of few demonstrations of shock on her part, when Ragyō defeats Satsuki, rips out Ryūko's heart and reveals to be her mother. When Ryūko is brainwashed after being forced to put on Junketsu by Ragyō, her personality changes to be wild and sadistic, destroying everything around her without reason. After she is freed she goes back to her usual personality, but is somewhat calmer and more mature. She also makes peace with Satsuki and is able to fight with her as a comrade, but is still having trouble recognizing her as her sister. Although, after Satsuki catches her when she is falling back to earth and welcomes her home warmly, Ryūko replies by calling her "sis." Ryūko's mother is initially presumed to have died after she was born and her relationship with her father, Isshin Matoi, was strained. Ryūko spent her early childhood living in the dorms of Ox Elementary School as her father focused solely on his studies. Without parental guidance Ryūko became a juvenile delinquent, constantly getting into fights and even going so far as to join a gang. Six months before enrolling at Honnōji Academy she received a message from her father and returned to her home only to find him bleeding to death with a red Scissor Blade plunged into his chest. Isshin told her up front that if she wanted to live a peaceful life, that she should get up and walk away, but if she wanted to 'fight' in his place she should take the blade, for as long as she had it she would surely be able to find his killer. Before Isshin could provide Ryūko with further information she caught sight of a shadowy female figure out of the corner of her eye wielding the other half of the Scissor Blade. Ryūko dashed outside the house but was unable to apprehend the fleeing woman. Before she could get back in an explosive device of some kind detonated and lit the house ablaze. Ryuko watched in horror, screaming for her father, but to no avail. Vowing revenge Ryūko became a wandering vagrant looking for clues behind the killer's identity and whereabouts.

Her Pokemon partner is Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon. Zoroark is a bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like Pokémon with crimson and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears with red insides. It also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. It has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. It has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and it has red claws on its hands and feet. Zoroark's eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises. Zoroark can create illusions that are indistinguishable from reality, deluding many people simultaneously. It can even create illusory landscapes in the forests where it dwells, to hide its territory and protect its den. However, Zoroark is incapable of physically changing itself into another form; it is merely capable of casting illusions. When a Zoroark takes the form of a human, it is capable of human speech. It can make convincing illusions of attacks, and these illusions are extremely realistic, enough to fool even cameras and make one believe they're being physically affected, though the illusion does not have any direct physical effect. Zoroark, along with its pre-evolution Zorua, are the only Pokémon capable of learning Night Daze. Zoroark lives in groups, where unity is strong. It is extremely protective of those it cares about and will go to any lengths to keep them safe, including risking its own life, and it can hold grudges on those who harm its loved ones. Zoroark will hide its Zorua young in its mane to protect them and carry them around. There are stories that say Zoroark punishes those who attempt to catch it by trapping them in an illusion.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

OVER: More?!

Scarlet: Right! You must be OVER!

OVER: Right! You have lots of guts to come here!

Scarlet: We know that!

Ryuko: Right! (charges) (attacks)

OVER: Huh?! You have a that kind of blade, too?!

Ryuko: Yeah! Scared?!

OVER: I'm not afraid of anything!

Zoroark: Night Daze!

Scizor: Fury Cutter!

Zoroark: (dodges)

Scizor: Huh?!

Zoroark: Hone Claws!

Scizor: (screams)

Ryuko: Good job! (attacks)

OVER: What?!

(eyecatch begins andends)

OVER: (groans) You already made me angry 3 times!

Sonson: Uh-oh!

Eris: We need him to stay calm!

Ryuko: Well, that's impossible!

Bo-bobo: I got it! Release the monkeys!

Everyone: Wha?!

Monkeys: (appears and ringing)

Everyone: (screams)

Taokaka: My ears!

Felicia: It hurts!

Eris: Too much!

Yoko: (screams)

Quilava: There's too much... ringing!

OVER: (groans) (screams)

Scizor: I can't take it!

Scyther: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (laughs loudly) You can't defeat the monkey rings!

Sonson: That's the name?!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Monkeys: Did you say ''stop''?!

Bo-bobo: No!

Monkeys: Okay! (leaves)

Don Patch: Wait!

FarFetch'd: Don't go!

Goodra: We need you!

OVER: Finally, the ringing stops!

Ryl: Yeah! Huh?!

OVER: Hm?! Alright, who's the wise guy who put a telephone on my head?!

Bo-bobo: Not us!

Tata: We still have ours~dachi!

Don Patch: Not us!

FarFetch'd: We still have ours!

Jelly Jiggler: Not us!

Goodra: Ours are pink!

OVER: So it was you three all along!

Jelly Jiggler: How did he know?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fluttershy: (gasps) Degakuman? Lillipup?

Bunnelby: How did you get tangled into OVER's hair?!

Degakuman: No idea!

Lillipup: Please get us out of here!

Fluttershy: Don't worry.

Bunnelby: We're going to get you out of here!

OVER: Ow! You made angry five times!

Fluttershy: Sorry.

Rainbow: Hey! Nobody yells at Fluttershy! (attacks)

OVER: (chuckles)

Bo-bobo: Excuse me, OVER!

OVER: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: Have some chocolates!

Tata: It can calm you down~dachi!

Scarlet: You idiot!

Feraligatr: Huh?!

Ryuko: You made him angry the sixth and final time!

Ryl: Which means...

Scizor: He's transforming into his true form!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

OVER: (screams)

Everyone: (gasps)

Panty: This is getting ridiculous!

Kimiko: I wish his true form was alot easier!

Heatran: Yeah!

Rainbow: But, it wouldn't be a challenge!

Sonic: I agree with Rainbow!

Torpedo Girl: Hello~!

Everyone: Eh?!

Narrator: I would like to introduced to Torpedo Girl!

Torpedo Girl: Glad I'm here!

Preview

Panty: We have to fight a torpedo?!

Torpedo Girl: Don't yell at me!

Panty: I can yell whatever I want!

Together: (growls)

Everyone: (sighs)

Narrator: Will they be able to defeat Torpedo Girl?! Find out!

Madeline: Torpedo out!

Narrator: (sighs)

_Chapter Ends... _


	34. Chapter 34: Torpedo Sharpedo

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 34: Torpedo Sharpedo

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, Whimsicott, Madeline, Espurr, Wander, Sylvia, Banjo, Kazooie, Jimmy, Kirara, Sango, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Felicia, Taokaka, Tom, Eris, Kit, Dejiko, Ichigo, Pinky, Brain, Jerry, Papa Smurf, Blair, Reanne, Rald, Kricketune, Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Shiro, Max, Shroomish, Bonnie, Dedenne, Johnny, Chase, Kayla, Labra, Meowth, Momoko, Usagi, Izuna, Miko, Shipp, Sonson, AiAi, Lazlo, Duckey, Phoenix, Richard, Amaterasu, Kimiko, Blaze, Degakuman, Lillipup, Link, Gallade, Lara, and Gogoat

New Additions:

Scarlet, Ryuko, and Zoroark

Recap

Narrator: Riddle time, What's beautiful, smells pretty, and has long Lovely stems? it ain't those flowers that for sure!

Torpedo Girl: Me!

Narrator: In the last chapter, our heroes was fighting against OVER!

Taokaka: Do you mean the game over screens?!

Madeline: Not quite.

Taokaka: Oh...

Narrator: Anyway, they made him angry six times and he turns into Torpedo Girl, his true form!

Torpedo Girl: That's right!

Panty: (growls)

Narrator: Now, let's see the battle!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Lara: Chapter 34:...

Gogoat: Torpedo Sharpedo!

Scooby-Doo: Rwhere rare ryou?! (chuckles)

Torpedo Girl: Hello! Ow! I broken my heel!

Everyone: (sighs)

Izuna: This is OVER'S true form?

Sango: Could be.

Kouta: Hm... (takes picture)

Torpedo Girl: Anyway, I'm Torpedo Girl!

Sonic: Torpedo Girl?!

Torpedo Girl: That's right! You should know that because... I'M A TORPEDO!

Everyone: (growls)

Eris: You're OVER'S true form?!

Torpedo Girl: That's correct!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: We're going to defeat you!

Gasser: What are you doing?!

Torpedo Girl: That's not funny!

Beauty: Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: Ow!

Torpedo Girl: I'm also a joke killer!

Dexter: Joke Killer?

Ryl: It's a group of people who kills to whom they think aren't funny jokes!

Eris: That's sounds horrible!

Torpedo Girl: It is!

Chazz: (groans) This is going to be tough.

Lapis: Yeah!

Torpedo Girl: (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Super Fist of the Nosehair: Go Fly a Kite, The Rising Sun Technique!

Torpedo Girl: Huh?! (flies)

Bo-bobo: (screams) Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts! Too much! Ow!

Torpedo Girl: You think that's going to work on me?!

Taokaka: What?!

Felicia: That didn't work!

Torpedo Girl: It didn't!

Gardevoir: Moonblast!

Torpedo Girl: (dodges)

Gardevoir: Huh?!

Gallade: I'll handle this. Night Slash!

Scizor: Fury Cutter!

Gallade: (groans) Night Slash!

Scizor: Fury Cutter!

Gallade: (screams) (lands)

Scizor: (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gardevoir: Psybeam!

Scyther: Not this time!

Gardevoir: (gasps)

Torpedo Girl: You can't defeat me!

Panty: Yes we can! (charges)

Torpedo Girl: Torpedo Away!

Panty: (screams)

Brief: Panty!

Panty: I'm fine, geek!

Torpedo Girl: You can't charge me because... I'M A TORPEDO!

Conan: We get it!

Degakuman: OVER!

Lillipup: We're here to defeat you!

Together: Huh?! She's ignoring us?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Super Fist of the Nosehair: Nose Hair Twister! Huh?!

Torpedo Girl: Uh, uh, uh~! Nice try!

Chazz: Impossible!

Dexter: Incredible!

Torpedo Girl: (laughs while saying torpedo)

Yuku: That's your laugh?!

Torpedo Girl: Stop being mean! (charges)

Everyone: Woah! (dodges)

Pit and Link: (shoots arrows)

Torpedo Girl: (dodges)

Zola and Finn: (jumps) (draws sword) Get ready! (attacks)

Torpedo Girl: Huh?! (dodges)

Zola: Hold still!

Finn: She's fast! Jake!

Jake: Got it! (stretches)

Torpedo Girl: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jake: (laughs)

Torpedo Girl: Get away from me!

Jake: What's wrong?!

Mordecai: Are you scared?!

Rigby: Yeah!

Torpedo Girl: I'm not scared because... I'M A TORPEDO! (charges)

Jake: (screams)

Fluttershy: Are you okay?

Jake: I'm fine!

Panty: (shoots gun) (stops) (groans) She's too fast! Help me, Castform!

Castform: Right! Sunny Day!

Torpedo Girl: (screams) My eyes!

Panty: Bull's-eye!

Torpedo Girl: (growls) That's it! Change stage!

Everyone: Huh?! (screams)

Blair: What's happening?!

Reanne: It's changing!

Kricketune: Yeah!

Clemont: Hold on!

Bonnie: (screams)

Shiro: Sora...

Sora: Now I'm scared!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Wha?!

Eris: We're in the middle of the ocean!

Panty: Impossible!

Tom: Water?! How?!

Brain: Incredible.

Papa Smurf: Hm... how did she do that?

Torpedo Girl: (laughs) Now, help me, Sharpedo!

Sharpedo: Sharpedo!

Sharpedo is a torpedo-shaped shark Pokémon covered with tiny, sharp denticles. It has a large mouth filled with triangular, sharp teeth. Its eyes are a deep red color and glow in the dark. It has two gill slits situated directly behind each eye. It is mostly dark blue with a white underbelly. There is a yellow star-shaped marking on its snout, and another star marking on its rear. It has a tall dorsal fin with two notches cut into it, with a pelvic fin directly opposite it. Its two pectoral fins are arranged so that they resemble the fins on the back of a torpedo. Sharpedo can shoot out a jet of water, which allows it to swim 75 to 80 miles per hour. However, it is unable to swim long distances. It is feared and known as Bully of the Sea, or Gangs of the Sea as a group, due to its sharp teeth. Its fangs can rip through iron and steel, being able to tear apart a supertanker into pieces. When its fangs fall out, they grow back immediately. It lives in the sea. As Mega Sharpedo, the fangs in its mouth have transformed, and the horns that have sprouted from its nose can be regrown countless times. The yellow patterns on its body are scars carved into it in battle. With explosive propulsion, it can exceed 125mph in an instant.

Pokedex: Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokémon. Sharpedo can shoot out a jet of water, allowing it to swim at 80 miles per hour. Due to their sharp fangs, they're highly feared and known as the Gangs of the Sea.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sharpedo: Hm... Need help, T.G?!

Torpedo Girl: Of course! Sick them!

Sharpedo: Okay! Focus Energy!

Don Patch: Don't worry! Buizel and Dewott!

Buizel: Bei-Bei!

Dewott: Dewott!

Don Patch and FarFetch'd: (charges) Fury Cutter!

Torpedo Girl: That's a green onion!

Don Patch: It is?!

Beauty: I told you not to use it.

Torpedo Girl: Sharpedo, Mega Evolve!

Sharpedo: Right!

Sharpedo mega evolves into Mega Sharpedo.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Dewott: Uh-oh!

Buizel: This isn't good!

Sharpedo: Crunch!

Beauty: (gasps) Lapras, protect them!

Lapras: Lapras! Protect!

Sharpedo: Huh?!

Lapras: Water Gun!

Sharpedo: (screams)

Torpedo Girl: (gasps) Shapy!

Sharpedo: I'm okay...

Torpedo Girl: (growls)

Pit: Link! Now's our chance!

Link: Right! (shoots arrow)

Torpedo Girl: Wha?! (screams) That hurts!

Panty: Take that! (charges)

Torpedo Girl: Huh?! (screams) Stop that!

Panty: Why?! Giving up?!

Torpedo Girl: I don't give up because... I'M A TORPEDO!

Kimiko: Stop saying that!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Amaterasu: Hm...

Torpedo Girl: Prepare to be amazed by my abilities! Shapy!

Sharpedo: Right! (starts spinning fast)

Torpedo Girl: (laughs) (starts spinning fast)

Taokaka: (screams)

Dexter: Uh-oh!

Tails: They're making a water tornado!

Sonic: I can do that!

Rainbow: Me, too!

Twilight: Wait! Don't go!

Hoothoot: It could be dangerous!

Rainbow: (groans)

Sonic: Okay...

Eris: Watch out!

Everyone: (screams)

Gasser: Beauty! Beauty! Beauty!

Beauty: Gas-can! Everyone!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (groans) What... happened?

Lapras: You okay?

Beauty: I'm... fine... But, where's everyone?

Fennekin: I have no idea!

Ninetales: Me, either.

Tour: Let's go find them!

Beauty: Right!

Lapras: Hm...

Beauty: Huh?!

Ninetales: Something wrong?!

Beauty: Look! It's... Gas-can!

Ninetales: Absol and Dian!

Fennekin: We have to save them!

Beauty: (jumps)

Ninetales: Beauty, what are you...?

Beauty: I'm going to save Gas-can! (swims)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: Gas-can! I'm here!

Gasser: Huh? (coughs) Beauty...

Beauty: Got you.

Gasser: Beauty...

Absol: Whew! (swims)

Dian: You made it in time! (swims)

Beauty: Here.

Fennekin: Got him.

Gasser: (coughs)

Beauty: Are you okay?

Gasser: I'm fine... Don't worry.

Beauty: Okay...

Gasser: Where's everyone?

Beauty: I have no idea.

Gasser: I hope they're safe.

Beauty: Me, too. (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (coughs)

Gasser: Huh?! You okay?

Beauty: I'm... (coughs)

Gasser: Let me check. (feels forehead) Huh?

Beauty: Something wrong, Gas-can?

Gasser: You're forehead. It's really burning up.

Beauty: Really?

Gasser: Yeah. You need rest.

Beauty: O-Okay. (sleeps)

Gasser: Woah! Huh?

Ninetales: It's you!

Torpedo Girl: That's right!

Fennekin: You'll pay for this!

Sharpedo: Try it!

Everyone: (growls)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Fennekin: Flamethrower!

Sharpedo: Water Gun!

Ninetales: Flame Wheel!

Sharpedo: Ice Fang!

Ninetales: (grunts)

Absol: You okay?!

Ninetales: I'm... fine.

Absol: Perish Song!

Torpedo Girl: (screams)

Sharpedo: (growls)

Lapras: Bubblebeam!

Torpedo Girl: Torpedo Awa... (screams)

Gasser: (gasps) Everyone!

Beauty: They're safe.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sonic: Torpedo Girl and Sharpedo!

Jolteon: Time to be defeated! Thunderbolt!

Sharpedo: (screams)

Torpedo Girl: Shapy!

Sharpedo: Don't worry!

Feraligatr: Ice Fang!

Sharpedo: (screams) (fainted)

Torpedo Girl: No! Impossible!

Tom: (laughs) In your face!

Torpedo Girl: Return!

Sharpedo disappears.

Bo-bobo: And now, Bo-bobo World!

Everyone: Alright!

Torpedo Girl: Huh?!

Ryl: What is this place?!

Narrator: They enter Bo-bobo World!

Preview

Torpedo Girl: Bo-bobo World?!

Bo-bobo: That's right!

Torpedo Girl: (screams) THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! A JOKE KILLER NIGHTMARE!

Narrator: Are they're finally defeated Torpedo Girl?! Find out!

_Chapter Ends... _


	35. Chapter 35: Bo-bobo Judgement

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 35: Bo-bobo Judgement

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, Whimsicott, Madeline, Espurr, Wander, Sylvia, Banjo, Kazooie, Jimmy, Kirara, Sango, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Felicia, Taokaka, Tom, Eris, Kit, Dejiko, Ichigo, Pinky, Brain, Jerry, Papa Smurf, Blair, Reanne, Rald, Kricketune, Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Shiro, Max, Shroomish, Bonnie, Dedenne, Johnny, Chase, Kayla, Labra, Meowth, Momoko, Usagi, Izuna, Miko, Shipp, Sonson, AiAi, Lazlo, Duckey, Phoenix, Richard, Amaterasu, Kimiko, Heatran, Blaze, Rin, Chite, Magby, Degakuman, Lillipup, Link, Gallade, Lara, Gogoat, Scarlet, Ryuko, and Zoroark

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, we introduced to OVER'S true form, Torpedo Girl and her sharp Pokemon partner, Sharpedo.

Torpedo Girl: Torpedo away!

Bo-bobo: (screams)

Madeline: She's tough to beat and change the stage to the water!

Espurr: Luckly, Bo-bobo uses his Fist Style and change it to...

Together: Bo-bobo World!

Narrator: Right! And will they finally defeat Torpedo Girl?!

Madeline: Start...

Espurr: Now!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Ryoku: Chapter 35:...

Zoroark: Bo-bobo Judgement!

Rin: What is this place?!

Beauty: This is Bo-bobo World!

Chite: Bo-bobo World~wan?!

AppleJack: Here, it's like a test! We'll see how long you can stay serious!

Magby: Okay...

Torpedo Girl: This place gives me the creeps!

Scizor: Yeah.

King Nosehair: I've got the flow! I've got the flow! I've got the flow!

Torpedo Girl: (screams)

Don Patch: Got you!

Torpedo Girl: (groans) (jumps) Huh?! I can't use my Fist Style!

Panty: That's right!

Torpedo Girl: Stop mocking me!

Scyther: Hm! That's doesn't even matter!

Scizor: We'll defeat you!

Jelly Jiggler: Oh, yeah?! (charges)

Goodra: Dragon Tail!

Scyther: Fury Cutter!

Goodra: (dodges)

Scyther: Huh?!

Goodra: Dragon Tail!

Scyther: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Scizor: Huh?!

Hoothoot: Wing Attack!

Scizor: What?! Impossible!

Tom: I believe this world weakens you!

Torpedo Girl: Why?!

Don Patch: Hey!

Ryl: Huh?!

Don Patch: Try hitting me!

Bo-bobo: That's my job!

Don Patch: (screams)

FarFetch'd: Don Patch!

Dewott: Razor Shell!

Buizel: Aqua Jet!

Torpedo Girl: (screams)

Panty: Do you like us now?!

Torpedo Girl: No!

Panty: Okay!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Magby: We're unstoppable!

Rin: Yeah!

Torpedo Girl: (growls loudly)

Bo-bobo: Now's time for Fist of the Nosehair: Welcome to Planet Judge!

Chite: Planet Judge~wan?!

Rin: Awesome!

Himari: Hm...

Torpedo Girl: Wha?!

Scizor: What's Planet Judge?!

Feraligatr: Where we summon each planet!

Bo-bobo: Judgement of Mercury! (Summons a flood and a lightning storm)

Everyone: (screams)

Tom: I hate lighting!

Shiro: I hate baths!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tata: Judgement of Venus~dachi!

Taokaka: Cool! Treasure maps!

Madeline: We found... treasure?

Bo-bobo: (laughs evilly) Judgement of Earth! (D rops a boulder)

Sanji: I'm... crushed!

Trio: Judgement of Mars!~dachi!

Natalie: Hot!

Hitmonchan: It's burning hot!

Nix: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: (screams) Too hot!

Kirby: Cool! (eats) Yum! (transforms into Fire Kirby)

Fire is one of Kirby's basic Copy Abilities. It was one of the first, debuting in Kirby's Adventure alongside other iconic abilities like Beam and Ice. The ability is most often confused with Burning. Not only do they revolve around the same element, but Burning's main function, a charge forward whilst covered in flames, is oftentimes an attack used by the Fire ability itself. Also adding to the confusion is the fact that when Rick acquired the Burning ability in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, he would blow out fire just like the Fire ability. The attacks obtained when mixing abilities with it in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (in which it has the same properties as Burning) were based more on Fire as well. This ability's primary attack is spewing fire, setting any nearby enemy ablaze. But in more current games, Kirby has also mastered other techniques, such as covering himself in fire as means to severely damage enemies. Kirby has obtained Fire in many episodes of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is the most common ability used in the anime, with nine appearances in total. The attack that Kirby uses depends on what he swallowed to get the ability. For example, torches give him his standard Fire breathing attack, while inhaling fireworks allows him to spit fireworks back, like the Fireworks Combo Ability from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In the transformation sequence,the green gem forms in the crown and catches fire. Fire Kirby also makes an appearance in the 3-D short "Kirby 3D". It is also notable for being the first seen in the anime as well.

Kirby: Fire!

Scizor: (screams)

Scyther: Stop!

Kirby and Teddiursa: (laughs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Judgement of Jupiter!

Tata: Merry Christmas~dachi!

Feraligatr: Happy Holidays!

Everyone: It's not Christmas!

Conan: What does Christmas has to do with Jupiter?!

Yuku: Yeah!

Don Patch: That's it! Judgement of Saturn!

Eris: Spikey!

Ninetales: Saturn has rings, you know!

FarFetch'd: We know that!

Jelly Jiggler: Now's my turn! Judgement of Uranus!

Fennekin: Wha?!

Bo-bobo: Judgement of Neptune!

Girls: (screams)

Kitty: Put it down!

Lucy: Put it down!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Feraligatr: Judgement of Pluto!

Torpedo Girl: (screams) I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! YOU WIN! YOU WIN! OKAY?! YOU WIN! (passed out)

Scizor and Scyther: Yeah! (fainted)

Everyone: Hooray!

Ryl: You... you were able to defeat Torpedo Girl.

Mishu: We're awesome!

Rainbow: Yeah!

Dewott: Now, about that kiss seal...

Ryl: Right. The kiss seal has been lifted.

Rice: Huh?

Makuhita: Rice! The seal...

Rice: It's gone! Yeah!

Hatenko: The seal... is gone...

Klefki: I guess Bo-bobo and the others were able to defeat OVER.

Hatenko: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Ryl: Also, here's the Element of Loyalty.

Rainbow: Alright! Finally!

Shuckle: We did it!

Rarity: But, do you know exactly where's the Element of Generousity?!

Ryl: No idea. Return!

Scyther and Scizor disappears.

Yoshi: It got to be somewhere!

Ryl: You have to find out for yourself.

Max: (groans)

Kayla: Huh?!

Bouquet: What's happening?!

Heatran: The castle is crumbling down!

Sango: We got to get out of here!

Everyone: Right! (screams) (falls down) Oof!

Lucy: Everyone okay?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Don Patch: Return!

Dewott and Buizel disappears.

May: Where's the exit?!

Gasser: No idea!

Inuyasha: (groans)

Suzu: Teleport!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Max: We're outside?

Suzu: You okay?

Everyone: Huh?!

Rika: I'm glad your out.

Jasmine: We were so worried.

Jasmine is current Queen of Deltora and the wife of Lief. She is a wild girl that grew up in the Forests of Silence and because of this, she is capable of understanding and speaking to animals and trees. Jasmine is known to be witty and a very fast thinker and is usually the one to solve riddles. She is also very stubborn, and quick to jump to conclusions. From growing up in the forest, she has the ability to talk and listen to animals and trees. This also gives her a deep connection with animals, whome she cares about as if they were people. In the anime, Jasmine was very jealous when she saw a girl with Lief, such as Neridah or Françoise. The book describes Jasmine as having long, black hair that was tangled and wild. She is apparently well built, and physically strong, as she is shown managing to leap through trees with relative ease. The anime depicts her with green hair, opposed to black hair. In Deltora Quest: 7-tsu no Houseki game, her hair is a mix of black and brown.

Sapphie (サフィー Safī?) is one of the three series mascots of the Jewelpet franchise and also an official supporting character of the Anime of the same name. She was first created by both Sanrio and Sega Sammy Holdings in 2008 by Cinnamoroll designer, Miyuki Okumura, portrayed as a yellow furred and blue eared Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with a Blue Jewel Necklace shaped like a G-clef and a pink and blue flower tiara on her forehead. The character was first introduced in January 15, 2008 alongside the other 33 Jewelpets. Sapphie is also one of the three official mascots of Jewelpet, alongside Ruby and Garnet. On her official info, Sapphie is described as a yellow furred and blue eared Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who symbolizes the Jewel Sapphire and her birthday is in September 1. She is described to be very quiet and discreet, and loves to look at the outside world by the windowsill.[1] Her Jewel Power is Friendship.[2] Her anime personality is usually based on her original counterpart. Being friendly, calm and can understand everyone's feelings, Sapphie knows how kind her friends were in both Jewel Land and on Earth. She is very supportive towards Aoi, her partner. In Twinkle. Sapphie's personality evolves into a supportive yet soft spoken researcher and scientist, matching with Sara's personality. This is carried over to Jewelpet Sunshine and Kira Deco, in which she is tweaked further into a genius prodigy. It was then changed again in Happiness. Despite her personality, Sapphie has the highest magic ranking of all Jewelpets: "Crystal Class", since all of her magic is considered successful when cast. Thought a few Jewelpets has this class, Sapphie is considered to be the most studious of the three and is also has good skills on inventing and creating experiments. Usually she relies mainly on both science and magic in all of her studies. Sapphie can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Garnet, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. In Kira Deco, Sapphie wields a Jewel Pod as well.

Her Pokemon partner is Meganium, the Herb Pokemon. Meganium is a pale green, sauropod-like Pokémon with yellow eyes. It has two stamen-like protrusions sprouting from the top of its nose, each tipped with its own anther. These protrusions are shorter on the female. It has four feet, each of which have three toes. The leaves around its neck seem to have sprouted into a large pink flower with a yellow central pattern and white tips. It is said that Meganium's petals can release an aroma that can soothe anyone that comes in contact with it and can calm aggressive feelings, and its breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants. Its powerful and soothing regenerative powers can even come about by being around it, giving those who stand near the impression of being in a clean and lush forest. Meganium tend to be a very docile species and has been portrayed as a peacemaker in the anime. Meganium can rarely be found living in grasslands.

Pokedex: Meganium, the Herb Pokémon. Meganium have the ability to fully restore dried up plants and bring them back to life with its breath.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sara: Well, they seems alright.

Sara (沙羅; Sara) is the human partner of Sapphie in Jewelpet Tinkle. She is also the second oldest in Akari's class, next to Leon. Sara is a japanese and Australian girl, with bright red eyes and short, straight, light blue hair. Being the second oldest in her class, she is also the second tallest. Her choice of clothing would be anything that won't stand out which includes a lab coat. She would only wear bright dresses if it was a special occasion. Her magician's attire is mostly a blue, or sapphire color. Sara in the beginning may seem cold, but as the story progresses she begins to warm up to Akari. At first, Sara could be described as a cool, calm, and collected person. She would often work in her laboratory. But, as the story progresses she became used to Akari and the others. She's the genius prodigy of the trio who likes science, especially chemistry and physics, inventions and always reads magic books. She lived all by herself after her parents left, being guarded by the government and she doesn't talk that much, sometimes becoming a cold-hearted person. She is expert on doing magic using chemistry and magic physics, while making her experiments successful. She is an honor student at the academy. Both Nicola and Miria think that she is weird, but Akari thinks that Sara is a nice person inside, although she doesn't show it. She and Nicola are rivals due to their knowledge in magic. Her wish after she obtains the Jewel Star title is to be a famous Scientist. Her only fear is mushrooms gills [the lines under the top], seeing she has a psychological phobia on them. She and Miria can't get along nicely until episode 21 where the incident happened when their bodies were swapped. Nicola seems to have a crush on her as the story goes on, though she ignores him. In episode 31, At first, she thought herself that she was fine with being alone and didn't even needed neither of her parents nor friends except Sapphie, but upon seeing Akari of how much she is trying her best to bring her plant back to life, Sara started to break down in tears and realize how lonely she feels now to the point she gone to apologizes to her and teamed up together to recover the plant she had. Upon seeing sara as finally grown, Halite gave her the 11th jewelstar. Sara is the only student in the Magic Academy who can use alchemy in her spells seeing as though she understands which chemicals she can use. Along with Sapphie, they can use magic together through her Jewel Charm. She can use Jewel Flash to change her attire into her own blue magician's outfit to amplify her magic. Although she is very skilled at not only using, but inventing magic, her magic lacked emotion. She slowly understood from Akari that her powers can become more stronger if she puts emotion into her magic.

Sara: I'm Sara.

Clemont: Huh? (thinking) She's... beautiful with those red eyes.

Sara: Something wrong?

Clemont: Nothing!

Bonnie: Hi, Sara! I'm Bonnie! And this is my big brother, Clemont!

Sara: Clemont?

Clemont: Yeah.

Sara: Nice name.

Clemont: (thinking) She likes my name!

Jenny: I'm Jenny!

Jennifer: Jenny?! That's actually my nickname!

Jenny: It is? What an coincidence!

Jennifer: I know!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rika: Oh! Mr. Avalon!

Sango: What are you doing here~nya?!

Aiden: I'm looking for Sakura.

Rika: Sakura?!

Raichu: Have you seen her?

Sango: No~nya.

Raichu: (groans) C'mon!

Beauty: Suzu! Chingling!

Ninetales: I'm glad you're here!

Suzu: Of course!

Kouta: Woah. (thinking) Who's this girl? This girl is so adorable. (takes picture) (laughs quietly)

Taokaka: Hey, why did you save both Captain Battleship and Charizard, and OVER?!

Suzu: I was always told to never leave others!

Bo-bobo: That's so sweet! (crying)

Feraligatr: (crying) Yeah.

Kouta: Hm...

Rarity: What's the matter?!

Kouta: Oh, nothing.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suzu: Huh?!

OVER: (groans)

Suzu: (gasps)

Everyone: Suzu!

Kouta: (gasps)

OVER: Don't come any closer! Or I'll cut her!

Bo-bobo: (girl) Why?!

Don Patch: (girl) Yeah!

Beauty: He says you can't get closer!

Ninetales: Are you listening?!

OVER: Huh?! What the...?!

Ichigo: I guess Kouta save her!

Suzu: (opens eyes)

Kouta: You okay?!

Suzu: I'm... fi... (grunts)

Kouta: Huh?!

Suzu: Don't worry. I'm fine.

Kouta: Okay. You're Suzu?

Suzu: Yeah.

Kouta: I'm Kouta.

Suzu: Kouta?!

Kouta: Yup.

Suzu: Nice to meet you.

Kouta: You, too.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

OVER: Than, how 'bout this one?!

Don Patch: Not me! I'm the main character!

Jack: (draws sword)

OVER: Ow!

Jack: Hm!

OVER: Okay! This one!

Goodra: Let him go!

Jelly Jiggler: Help! Help! Help me!

Bo-bobo: (attacks)

Feraligatr: Ice Fang!

OVER: (screams) (passed out)

Kouta: (climbs down) Here.

Suzu: Huh? O-Okay... (grabs Kouta's hand) (climbs down)

Rarity: Aw... true love. A ninja-type student and a girl with PSI.

Garnet: So romantic!

Kluke: (sighs)

Narrator: You say it, girl.

Preview

Rarity: Now, let's find the Element of Generousity!

Purugly: Right!

Beauty: Okay!

Ninetales: (screams) Bo-bobo, stop!

Narrator: What's next on Bo-bobo's quest?! Stay tune!

_Chapter Ends... _


	36. Chapter 36: Holy Guacamole

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 36: Holy Guacamole

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, Whimsicott, Madeline, Espurr, Wander, Sylvia, Banjo, Kazooie, Jimmy, Kirara, Sango, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Felicia, Taokaka, Tom, Eris, Kit, Dejiko, Ichigo, Pinky, Brain, Jerry, Papa Smurf, Blair, Reanne, Rald, Kricketune, Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Shiro, Max, Shroomish, Bonnie, Dedenne, Johnny, Chase, Kayla, Labra, Meowth, Momoko, Usagi, Izuna, Miko, Shipp, Sonson, AiAi, Lazlo, Duckey, Phoenix, Richard, Amaterasu, Kimiko, Heatran, Blaze, Rin, Chite, Magby, Degakuman, Lillipup, Link, Gallade, Lara, Gogoat, Scarlet, Ryuko, and Zoroark

New Additions:

Suzu, Chingling, Rika, Sango, Jenny, Jasmine, Sapphie, Meganium, and Sara

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, Bo-bobo and his friends has finally defeated Torpedo Girl.

Haruko: Yeah. So, the castle fall down... blah, blah, blah!

Monferno: Yeah! Now, what?!

Haruko: No clue!

Narrator: So, they retrieve the Element of Loyalty.

Haruko: Right. And we have to the Element of Generousity!

Monferno: Yeah! But, who has it!

Narrator: It's Halekulani, the last member of the Big Four!

Halekulani: (sighs) (drinks)

Persian: This is the life.

Persian is a large, quadruped, feline Pokémon. Its fur is pale tan with the exception of its black-rimmed ears. It has a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, rounded ears, a pair of pointed teeth in its upper jaw, and three whiskers on either side of its face. Its thick whiskers are very sensitive to changes in air movements, enabling it to detect its prey by movement alone. In the center of its forehead is a red jewel. Its long tail has a distinctive curl at the end. Persian communicates with body language, and holds its tail upright to signal its intention to pounce. It has long legs and three-toed paws with retractible claws. Persian's lithe muscles also enable it to walk without making a sound. Persian normally lives in towns and cities. Although popular for its elegance, it is extremely difficult to raise as a pet due to its fickle and temperamental personality. It will scratch anyone, including its Trainer, with little or no provocation, and has been observed ripping its prey apart for no discernible reason. However, when a Persian is yanked by its whiskers, it becomes temporarily docile for unknown reasons.

Kohaku: Yeah. Perfect!

Kohaku (コハク Kohaku?) is a male Shiba Inu Jewelpet who debuted in the first series. He is the Jewelpet Partner of Aojisho, one of the three members of the Phantom Herb Thieves and represents. He represents Economic Fortune Improvement. Kohaku is a male Shiba Inu Jewelpet who is colored Cream Yellow with white paws. His eyebrows were big and usually colored brown unlike his fur. He usually wears a scarf with a gold jewel flower in it.

Halekulani: Yeah.

Narrator: The episode starts now.

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Sara: Chapter 36:...

Jasmine: Holy Guacamole!

Sapphie: (sighs)

Bo-bobo: Meal's done!

Taokaka: Alright!

Felicia: I'm starving!

Feraligatr: (eats)

Bo-bobo: (eats)

Everyone: Eh?!

Dexter: IDIOT!

Tails: You ate all the food!

Sonic: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Sorry...

Feraligatr: Very sorry...

Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler: (attacks)

Bo-bobo: (climbs tree) You can't catch me!

Don Patch: FarFetch'd!

FarFetch'd: Right! Night Slash! (attacks tree)

Bo-bobo: (screams)

Don Patch: Got you!

Bo-bobo: (groans) Unfair!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Haruko: (sighs)

Suzu: Excuse me.

Everyone: Huh?!

Suzu: I need to tell you something. It's very important.

Beauty: What is it?

Suzu: Well, you did defeat OVER.

Rarity: Right. And have you seen my element?

Suzu: No. But, I know who has it.

Taokaka: You do?!

Pinkie: Where?! Where?! Where?!

Chingling: Halekulani has it.

Everyone: Halekulani?!

Panty: Who's he?!

Jasmine: He's the last member of the Big Four.

Sara: He's also the wealthest.

Panty: (gasps) Wha?! He must be hotter and sexier than OVER! He's a hunk! (sighs) A wealthy hunk!

Rika: She's always like this?!

Amaterasu: Everytime!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sara: He has the Element of Generousity.

Rarity: Wha?! He has it?!

Jenny: Correct. It's locating in Holy Guacamole Land.

Pinkie: Holy Guacamole Land?!

Sara: It's an amusement park created and owned by Halekulani and his partners, Kohaku and Persian.

Panty: That makes him even hotter than ever!

Kimiko: Calm down!

Heatran: Yeah!

Taokaka: I never went to an amusement park!

Felicia: Me, either!

Jelly Jiggler: (sighs) Nobody appreciate my A-Block Base.

Pinkie: This is amazing!

Rainbow: Yeah!

Kid: Let's go now!

Tyrogue: Yeah! Now!

Sara: Calm down.

Kenshin: Um...

Perry: Where is Holy Guacamole Land?

Xero: We never went there and see it. Right, Mole?

Mole: Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Hm...

Feraligatr: I can't think.

Buttercup: As usual.

AppleJack: Do we have to walk there?

Suzu: Actually, you can use that train. (points)

Everyone: Train?

Gasser: That train appears out of nowhere!

Courage: Reminds me of home!

Sara: We also bought tickets to everyone.

Fluttershy: That's so nice of you.

Wander: Yeah! Now, we don't have to walk.

Sylvia: Which is fine with me.

Banjo: Right.

Jelly Jiggler: Wait a minute!

Goodra: We forgot about Degakuman and Lillipup!

Bo-bobo: Don't worry.

Tata: We have a plan~dachi.

Gumimin: That's good.

Trio: (screams) This hurts alot!

Narrator: That's right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Wow...

Rarity: It looks marvelous! The details are extravagant!

AppleJack: (sighs)

Suzu: We're going to arrive at Holy Guacamole Land tomorrow morning.

Rika: So, rest up until tomorrow.

Beauty: (jumps on bed while repeating words)

Don Patch: (jumps on bed; annoyed) (pushes Beauty out of bed) There! (girl) This is my bed! You're not going to use it!

FarFetch'd: (girl) So, take a hike!

Together: Now!

Gasser: Hey, are you going to check on Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, and Goodra?

Bo-bobo: Nope.

Absol: Okay... (leaves)

Dian: Hey, you three! Are you alright?!

Jelly Jiggler: Yup!

Goodra: We're fine!

Gasser: They're really chilling! They're fine.

Bo-bobo: Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (sleeps)

Kanemaru: (chuckles) Looks like they're sleeping like babies.

Electrive: Yeah!

Electivire is a humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes. It appears to lack a neck, and has red eyes, a black spot on its forehead, and a pair of antennae with bulbous tips. A pattern on Electivire's back resembles an electric outlet. The fur on its cheeks and shoulders is spiky and ruffled. Its two black tails have red tips. Electivire has black feet with three, clawed toes, and five black fingers on each of its hands. Electivire is known to be recklessly careless regarding enemy attacks. It uses its tails to make contact with its opponents, and shocks them with over 20,000 volts. Blue sparks fly between its antennae as its electric charge amplifies. Electivire usually feed off electric currents. In the anime Electivire has been seen eating fruits from trees.

Pokedex: Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Electabuzz. When Electivire attacks, it pushes the tips of its two tails against its opponent.

Kanemaru: Time to... huh?!

Bo-bobo: Hm... I'll put this to there.

Jelly Jiggler: Interesting.

Goodra: Yeah!

Pinkie: This is intense.

Madeline: Yes. Good thing I brought Pokepuffs and tea.

Marceline: (drinks red) Hm... I love the redness.

Morrigan: Very tasty.

Danny: Love it.

Rias: I need some beauty sleep. (yawns)

Magcargo: (yawns) Me, too.

Kanemaru: What the...?!

Electrivire: Why are they awake?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler: It's shuffle time!

Feraligatr: That's cheating!

Tata: Yeah~dachi!

Trio: (flips table)

Pinkie: (groans)

Madeline: It's a draw.

Espurr: Too bad.

Kanemaru: Excuse me!

Everyone: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: Were you helping him win?!

Kanemaru: I don't know what are you talking about?!

Electrivire: We just got here!

Bo-bobo: Hm...

Kanemaru: My name is Kanemaru!

Electrivire: And I'm Electrivire!

Together: We're the assassins!

Morrigan: Assassins?

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kanemaru: We have sent here by Halekulani!

Electrive: Right!

Marceline: I hate assassins!

Kanemaru: (laughs)

Everyone: (stands up) (screams)

Pinkie: This is hard!

Bo-bobo: Yeah!

Feraligatr: How are they be able to stand like this?!

Kanemaru: We're trained to stand on train carts when they move!

Electrivire: Yeah!

Madeline: Espurr, use Confusion!

Espurr: Confusion!

Electrivire: Not so fast! Thunder Shock!

Espurr: Wha?!

Electrivire: (chuckles) Shock Wave!

Pinkie: Sandile, use Crunch! Woah!

Sandile: Crunch!

Electrivire: Thunder Shock! Huh?!

Pinkie: You see, Ground-types have no effect on Electric-type moves!

Electrivire: (screams)

Kanemaru: (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sandile: Huh? (evolves)

Pinkie: (gasps)

Krokorok: Krokorok!

Krokorok is a reptilian Pokémon with a mostly tan body, pink stomach, black back, and long tail. It is classified as a quadruped, though it is more often seen on two legs. It has six thick, black stripes on its body: one at shoulder level, one around its midsection, one around its hips, and three on its tail. Each stripe is topped with a triangular spike on its back. The stripes around its midsection cross two spikes, one on each side of its back. Its arms are short and thin, with a black band around them at the elbow. Each hand contains three short fingers, each with a white claw. Its legs are thick with a band around each ankle, and a stripe above the knee that does not wrap around. Its flat feet each have three white claws. Krokorok's head is ovoid with a long snout, and small eyes surrounded by a thick black membrane. Two of its front and rear teeth are visible overlapping its lower jaw. A black stripe sits on the bridge of the snout just behind its large nostrils. Krokorok prefers to live in the desert, usually in small groups. The black membrane surrounding its eyes protects them from sandstorms and acts as a thermal detector. This allows Krokorok to see the temperature of different objects, which also gives it exceptional night vision.

Pokedex: Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark.

Pinkie: Awesome! I need to take out Ursaring and Slaking!

Ursaring: Ursaring!

Slaking: Slaking!

Ursaring is a bipedal, ursine Pokémon. Its broad body is covered in brown fur, except its muzzle, inner ears, and paw pads, which are a light tan. It has narrow eyes, a triangular, black nose, and wide mouth with small, visible fangs in the upper jaw. The fur on Ursaring's shoulders is longer and more structured, with rectangular extensions that resemble epaulettes. A female Ursaring has longer fur on its shoulders than a male. There is a large, tan, ring-shaped mark on its chest. Ursaring's forelimbs are long, ending in five claws each, while its hind legs are short and thick, ending in three claws each. Its tail is large and spherical in shape. Ursaring lives in mountainous forests, sleeping in treetops and gathering food throughout the day. While it is skilled at climbing trees, it gathers food by snapping them and collecting whatever berries or fruits fall down. It will mark trees bearing delicious fruit in its territory with its claws. Ursaring's sense of smell can distinguish any aroma, and as such it can find food buried deep underground or in streams. As demonstrated in the anime, Ursaring is highly protective of its young, and has been shown to become more aggressive during mating season.

Slaking is a large, bulky, ape-like bipedal Pokémon. Most of its fur is brown, along with the semi-circle patterning encircling its eyes. Its face, chest, hands, and feet are lighter in color. Its brows are thick and jutting. It has a white collar of fur around its neck, extending toward the top of its head in a small tuft. It also has a large, pink, pig-like nose. Most of the day its lolls around and sleeps. It is considered the laziest Pokémon, but even when it is lounging it's saving energy to be able to strike back. It can exert a lot of power by releasing built up energy all at once. It only moves around when there is no more food within reach for it to eat. It eats grass and ripened fruit that falls down from trees. It is capable of regaining lost energy through use of its former signature move, Slack Off. It lives in forests.

Pokedex: Ursaring, the Hibernate Pokémon. The Ursaring has such a keen sense of smell that it can even find food that has been buried. Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon. Slaking lives most of its life asleep, eating only grasses that grow within its reach.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kanemaru: What?!

Ursaring: Fresh meat!

Kanemaru: No!

Ursaring: (attacks)

Kanemaru: (dodges)

Electrivire: Thunder Shock!

Slaking: Hammer Arm!

Electrivire: (screams)

Kanemaru: They're tough!

Bo-bobo: That's right! (in a cut-out poster)

Kanemaru: Is that supposed to be some kind of attack?! (pushes)

Bo-bobo: (screams)

Jelly Jiggler: Bo-bobo!

Kanemaru: You're next!

Goodra: Uh-oh!

Everyone: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: (girl) I'll miss you!

Jelly Jiggler: Bobo-bette! No!

Bo-bobo: (girl) No!

Electrivire: How did you even get up here?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Morrigan: (charges) (attacks)

Kanemaru: (dodges) (attacks)

Morrigan: Woobat!

Woobat: Right! Wind Attack!

Kanemaru: (groans)

Morrigan: Good job.

Woobat: Thanks.

_With Kouta... _

Kouta: Huh? Suzu?

Bisharp: She's awake?

Kouta: Let's see... (gets up) Suzu.

Suzu: Kouta? Why are you awake?

Bisharp: We were going to ask that.

Kouta: Is something wrong?

Suzu: Nothing.

Kouta: Are you sure?

Suzu: Yeah. Please...

Kouta: Did you have a bad dream?

Suzu: Yeah.

Kouta: Don't worry. You could sleep with me.

Suzu: You sure?

Kouta: Yeah. C'mon.

Suzu: Okay...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (sits up) (yawns) (thinking) I can't fall back asleep. (sighs) Huh?

Gasser: (shivering)

Beauty: (thinking) He's cold. I'll bring him a pillow and a blanket. (stands up) (gets pillow and blanket) There. (puts pillow and blanket around Gasser) (laughs slightly) Goodnight, Gas-can. (sleeps)

Kanemaru: (groans) I can't get it!

Marceline: Of course you can't! (hisses) (attacks)

Electrivire: Fire Punch!

Marceline: (screams) (groans)

Danny: Ghost ball!

Kanemaru: (slashes Ghost Ball) (chuckles) (attacks)

Bo-bobo: (dodges)

Degakuman: Huh?! (screams)

Lillipup: What's wrong, Degakuman?

Degakuman: Look!

Lillipup: (screams)

Kanemaru: Hold still!

Don Patch: (dodges)

Degakuman and Lillipup: (screams)

Ryuko: (throws pillow) Shut up!

Zoroark: We're trying to sleep here!

Degakuman: Sorry...

Scarlet: What's going on?!

Degakuman: Well, look!

Ryuko: What?! The whole bed is ruined!

Don Patch: What?!

FarFetch'd: Who did this?!

Together: Huh?! Oof!

Narrator: Now that's what I call a ''piece of heart''!

Don Patch: Well, hearty-har-har.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Kanemaru: They're fast! Huh?!

Don Patch: Hey! You did this! It's not funny!

Kanemaru: (screams)

Ryuko: (jumps and lands) You've got some nerve coming here!

Zoroark: Yeah!

Scarlet: You'll pay!

Electrivire: Try it! Electro Ball!

Scarlet: (jumps) (changes into Heaven's Wheel Armor)

Kanemaru: Wha?!

Scarlet: Didn't you know I can change my armor at will? (charges) (attacks)

Kanemaru: (grunts) Huh?

Electrivire: There's a bridge coming right toward us!

Ryuko: This is bad!

Don Patch: I know!

FarFetch'd: Watch out!

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Okay... I think there's no more...

Everyone: Bridge! (screams)

Jelly Jiggler: I'm getting tired.

Goodra: Me, too!

Electrivire: How 'bout taking a nap?! Electro Ball!

Jelly Jiggler: (screams) (falls)

Goodra: (screams) (falls)

Everyone: Jelly Jiggler! Huh?!

Jelly Jiggler: Yo!

Bo-bobo: Awesome!

Don Patch: It's... it's...

Together: The Lucky car!

Goodra: That's right! Woah!

Together: (laughs) Woah!

Kanemaru: Finally, I got rid of them!

Ryuko: (attacks) (charges)

Kanemaru: (dodges) (screams)

Ryuko: Zoroark!

Zoroark: Okay! Dark Pulse!

Electrivire: Thunder Shock!

Zoroark: (dodges) Shadow Claw!

Electrivire: (screams)

Kanemaru: (growls) Huh?!

Bo-bobo: (girl) We're ballerinas!

Don Patch: (girl) I love being in a tutu!

Jelly Jiggler: (girl) It's itchy!

Kanemaru: It's the three ugly ducklings!

Trio: Shh...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: Were you looking at my tutu?!

Kanemaru: No way!

Electrivire: Um... Kanemaru?

Kanemaru: What is it?! Huh?! Uh-oh!

Ryuko: C'mon! Trees!

Kanemaru: Bye-bye! (jumps)

Scarlet: (attacks)

Jelly Jiggler: Ow! Did you see a little man?!

Don Patch: No!

Goodra: Maybe it was our imagination!

Trio: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! I KNEW THERE'S A MAN IN THE TREES! (screams)

Ryuko: (growls) (charges)

Kanemaru: (lands) Huh?! (screams)

Marceline: Guys?! The sun is rising! (wears hat)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Danny: Look! We're here!

Morrigan: That must be Holy Guacamole Land!

Woobat: It's huge!

Rias: Um... should we stop soon?

Bo-bobo: I got this! (pushes train) Feraligatr, help!

Feraligatr: Okay! (pushes train)

Danny: Hurry! We're gonna crash!

Bo-bobo: We're... trying...

Everyone: (screams) (crashes into building)

Haruko: What was that?! (gets up)

Monferno: No idea! (gets up)

Kouta: Huh?!

Suzu: Something wrong?

Kouta: There's something wrong. (gets up)

Suzu: Right. (gets up)

Clemont: Did we crash into something?!

Bonnie: Maybe!

Shiro: I'll look outside. (screams)

Sora: Did you see something?! (screams)

Haruko: Cool! Aliens!

Monferno: I guess we're here!

Haruko: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (screams) Uh-oh!

Kouta: Suzu!

Suzu: (gasps)

Pearl: What the...?!

Pearl is one of the Crystal Gems in Steven Universe. She is one of the main protagonists in the series. Pearl has a thin, bird-like body and pale white skin with a bluish-greenish tint. Her short hair is pastel orange/strawberry-blonde and is styled to a point like pixie cut. She has large light blue eyes and a cone shaped nose. Pearl's Gemstone is a large pearl embedded in her forehead. Pearl wears a light blue tunic with a yellow star and a large turquoise sash tied around her waist. She has pale orange short leggings, pink socks and turquoise shoes. She is a few inches shorter than Garnet. Prior to the end of "Steven the Sword Fighter" she wore a light blue top with a yellow star and short pale pink leggings under an iridescent blue and lime green skirt together with a cyan bow. Her shoes were light blue with lime green socks. She is now a bit taller. After she regenerated, she gained her current outfit. In "Beach Party", she wears a turquoise and white tunic as her beach party outfit. Pearl is a perfectionist, occasionally wishing things to be done her way. She puts a lot of thought and reason into her plans and actions. Though she is very graceful and controlled, she sometimes gets flustered when plans are messed up, or when Amethyst says something she doesn't think Steven should hear. She is very caring and motherly to the point of occasionally being overbearing, but always well-meaning. Out of all the Crystal Gems, she cries the easiest in emotional situations. She is shown to be one of the most naive of the gems, in terms of human culture, often questioning or misinterpreting certain human traditions or behaviors, such as jokes, games, arcades, and birthday parties. It was also shown the Pearl can be very, very persistant/determined to achieve a goal, as she was willing to risk Steven's and her own life (but ignorant to the fact that she was doing so) to reach off planet, a feat she has not been able to do for a long time. All Gems have the ability to summon a weapon, shapeshift, and retreat into their Gems after becoming injured to heal. Activating her Crystal Gem summons a magic spear. She is able to project holographic images from her Gem and has psychokinetic abilities. She can also fuse with Amethyst to create Opal. In ''Giant Woman'', Pearl is shown to have the ability of psammokinesis. Pearl is shown to be every knowledgeable in human engineering, as she was able to repair and upgrade Greg's destroyed van and was able to construct a spaceship out of scraps. It is unknown whether Pearl is the most educated of the Crystal Gems since she is valedictorian in subjects such as aeronautics and aerospace engineering.

Amethyst: Was that noise?!

Amethyst is one of the Crystal Gems in Steven Universe. She is one of the main protagonists in the series and Steven's best friend. Amethyst has long, very pale, light-purple hair which covers her left eye, plump lips and lilac-purple skin, and a heavier build than the other Crystal Gems. She wears a dark purple, off-shoulder tunic with a black tank top underneath, black leggings with a star shape cut out on her knees, a smaller rip above the cut out on the left leg, and white boots. Her gem stone is an amethyst which is embedded in her chest. She is slightly taller than Steven but shorter than the other Crystal Gems. In "Beach Party", she wears a dark violet tank top, pale green fanny pack, lavender shorts, and has her hair in a ponytail. Amethyst is fun and care-free. Loud and full of laughter, she finds everything amusing, but can be very emotional and isn't afraid to act on impulse. She has overall bad manners, including chewing with her mouth open and picking her nose. She doesn't like her things to be neat, as shown when Pearl cleans up her room, only for her to make it a mess again in "Together Breakfast" and claims to have a system for it. In relation to Steven, she tends to indulge him more and partake in activities with him. She is the Crystal Gem who is the hardest to crack in emotional situations. She also has a funny chuckle which is exposed when she's having fun. She seems to love eating and sleeping, as she has been seen eating and/or resting far more than the other Gems (even though Gems don't need to eat or sleep). All Gems have the ability to summon a weapon, shapeshift, fuse with other Gems, and retreat into their Gems after becoming injured to heal. Activating her gem summons an energy whip. She can fuse with Pearl to form Opal, as seen in "Giant Woman", and Garnet to form Sugilite in "Coach Steven".

Garnet: Let's investigate.

Garnet is the unofficial leader[1] of the Crystal Gems in Steven Universe. She is one of the main protagonists. Garnet is the tallest and most muscular member of the Crystal Gems. She has dark magenta skin and curly black hair that is styled into a cube-shaped afro. She almost always wears triangular futuristic shades that cover all three of her eyes (two where a human's eyes are, with the left being magenta, the right being blue, and one violet eye in the middle of her forehead). She wears a black and red bodysuit with cube shoulder pads and a pink star with a magenta outline on her chest. She also wears long black gloves that cover her middle fingers. Her gem-stones are garnets embedded in her palms. Garnet has a calm, stoic demeanor and rarely speaks more than a few words at a time. She is the most in touch with the energy of the universe and uses this to summon her weapon. She is the most stable member and is a mentor to Steven. Though at the same time, she is shown being fairly emotional in certain situations. Losing her usual stoic demeanor when Steven began rapidly aging in "So Many Birthdays," due to the possibility of him aging to the point of dying from it. It is shown in the episode "Mirror Gem" that she can be angered easily if not listened to or an order from her has been disobeyed. She also seems to loose her calm demeanor when her shades are forced off of her face. All Gems have the ability to summon a weapon, shapeshift, and retreat into their gems after becoming injured to heal. When Garnet activates her Gem, she summons her weapon, gauntlets. She also appears to have psychokinetic abilities. Garnet can fuse with Amethyst to form Sugilite, shown in "Coach Steven." In "Cheeseburger Backpack," it is stated that she is able to sense structural integrity. In "Arcade Mania", it was shown that she can summon her shades at any time and has the ability to generate electricity. According to Pearl, Garnet's ability to foresee emergency situations makes her the de-facto leader, and it seems this power is connected to her third eye. In the episode "Giant Woman" it is revealed that she can swim in lava, and is the only Gem of the group with this ability. She also seems to have some tolerance towards pain, as shown in "So Many Birthdays", Amethyst hit her with a baseball bat and didn't show signs of pain. In "Keep Beach City Weird" she is shown shapeshifting, having turned into a copy of Steven along with Amethyst. She still wears her shades.

Fox: Right!

Bucky: Let's go! You too, Steven!

Steven: Aww...

Fox McCloud (フォックス・マクラウド Fokkusu Makuraudo?) is an anthropomorphic video game character and the chief protagonist of the Star Fox series. He was created and designed by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takaya Imamura. As his name implies, he is a red fox and the main character of the franchise. In each game, the player controls Fox either in his Arwing with a few games such as Star Fox Adventures and even control him in Star Fox: Assault where he is on the ground in many occasions. He is the leader of the Star Fox team and is joined by his wingmates on various missions. In the English release of Star Fox 64, he was voiced by Mike West. In both the Japanese release of Star Fox 64 and Super Smash Bros., Fox's voices were done by Shinobu Satōchi (speaking in English with a Japanese accent for the English version). For English dialogue of Super Smash Bros. Melee and Star Fox Adventures, Fox's voice was done by Rare's Steve Malpass. In Star Fox: Assault, his voice was done by Jim Walker in the English release and by Kenji Nojima in the Japanese release. Nojima reprised his role for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as did Walker for the English version. In Star Fox 64 3D, he is voiced by Takashi Ōhara in Japanese. Fox is an anthropomorphic fox with orange-brown fur and his golden-brown white-highlighted hair is cut into a crew cut. He has green eyes which sometimes appear to be blue. The rest of his skin is a cream-colored tone. He also has a bushy white-tipped foxtail which appears stubby in Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Command. In the original Star Fox, Fox wears an orange jumpsuit with a flight jacket and grey tanker boots, along with a communication device on his head. In Star Fox 64, he wears a green jumpsuit and his flight jacket sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. Also in Star Fox 64, if the game is played at a certain difficulty, Fox wears a pair of sunglasses. In Super Smash Bros. and its sequel, Melee, Fox appears as he did in Star Fox 64. In Star Fox Adventures, he has a white vest instead of a flight jacket, his headgear is replaced with a device on his wrist, and wears a knee pad on his left leg, along with green hiking boots. Fox also wears a large backpack for carrying items, such as Krystal's Staff and the CloudRunner Flute. In Star Fox: Assault, his appearance changes drastically. His green jumpsuit has red on it, and he also wears a white vest, knee pads and shoulder pads, and his tanker boots are red-and-black instead of grey. As in Adventures, his communication device is on his wrist. In Star Fox Command, Fox has gone back to his Star Fox 64 attire, but without his sleeves rolled up. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Fox has a similar appearance of his Star Fox 64 and Command designs. Although Nintendo has not officially cited Fox's height in a game manual, Nintendo Power released a card featuring Fox, which stated his height, during Star Fox 64, to be 5'8", his weight to be 155 lbs, and his age to be 18.[4] Fox would be 26 in Adventures (as Adventures takes place just 8 years after the events of Star Fox 64), 27 in Assault (the game manual stated 1 year had passed since the conclusion of Adventures), and 29 to 30 in Command.[5] In the 1993 Nintendo Power Star Fox comic, Fox had a romantic relationship with Fara Phoenix. While slightly ambiguous, it is obvious that they held mutual affections for each other throughout the comics. Still, the comics are considered non-canon, since Star Fox 64 replaced the original SNES Star Fox title. In the official games canon, Fox became infatuated with Krystal when he first saw her trapped on top of Krazoa Palace in Star Fox Adventures. He is romantically involved with Krystal after the events of Star Fox Adventures, confirming that they loved each other when speaking with Lucy about his relationship with Krystal. During Command Krystal soon leaves after Fox asked her to leave because he feared for her safety. Star Fox Command has several different endings in which they either get back together or split apart completely. In one of these endings, the pair settles down and has a son named Marcus McCloud 10 years later. Marcus takes on his father's legacy by becoming the future leader of the Star Fox team. Fox is known for being professional, cocky, and shy, expressing each trait in different circumstances. His professional side is shown when he is in serious situations especially in his Arwing, this is most notable side to Fox shown in all Star Fox games. Fox's cocky side was more notable than his professional side in Star Fox Adventures, where he acted more like a teenager than compared to an adult, showing low enthusiasm when taking on difficult situations and showing a habit of grasping the back of his neck with his hand when he was put on the spot. Fox's shy side is only expressed when he is around Krystal, who flirts with him frequently. His reactions are shown as him blushing, temperature rising, and constant stuttering. This is a clear sign of Fox's feelings towards Krystal. He also has shown signs of being a little self-centered and money-hungry. In Star Fox Adventures he was constantly grumbling about not being paid enough for what he was being asked to do and made references to only caring about any of this for the inevitable pay-off. He frequently rolled his eyes or sighed when he found out that he was being asked to do even more work or when a conversation with a character simply went on too long. Nonetheless, this was more bravado than anything else, as he ended up saving the day quite willingly.

Bucky O'Hare is a fictional character and the hero of an eponymous comic book series as well as spin-off media including an animated TV series and various toys and video games. He was created by comic book writer Larry Hama and Michael Golden[1] between 1978 and 1979[citation needed] and debuted to the public in Echo of Futurepast #1 in May 1984. The storyline of Bucky O'Hare follows a parallel universe (the aniverse), where a war is ongoing between the slightly inept United Animals Federation (run by mammals) and the sinister Toad Empire. The Toad Empire is led by a vast computer system known as KOMPLEX, which has brainwashed the toad population. a green hare, captains a mammal spaceship named The Righteous Indignation.

Steven Universe is the main protagonist of Steven Universe and the only male member of the Crystal Gems. Steven is relatively short with a thick build. He has curly dark brown hair and black pupils. He wears a red T-shirt with a picture of a yellow star on it. He also wears blue jeans and reddish pink sandals. His gem, a rose quartz which he inherited from his mother, is where his belly button should be. At the beach party in the episode of the same name, he wore a yellow-outlined tank top version of his shirt. Steven has a fun and musical personality. He is often seen singing and occasionally playing on his ukulele. He enjoys adventures and wants to save the world with his fellow Crystal Gems, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, even though he doesn't have control over his gem yet. He treats them like friends, looks up to them like sisters, and takes their advice to heart. Steven has a very unique way of handling problems, often making them worse before solving them. What he lacks in experience and magical ability he makes up for by being resourceful, optimistic, and confident in himself. He tries to fix problems on his own first before seeking help, fueled by his happy-go-lucky attitude. However, despite his cheerful attitude, Steven has his limits. Due to never getting to know his mother, he is extremely protective whenever someone badmouths her. As shown in "Lars and the Cool Kids," when Lars blamed his problems on Steven's "weird mom." Normally trying to make friends with the stuck up teen, Steven immediately snaps at him, much to Lars' own surprise. Being half-human, it is unknown if he has all the abilities of a regular Crystal Gem. So far he has demonstrated the ability to heal with his spit (unlike his mother who healed with her tears), summon a weapon, shapeshift, and summon a magic bubble to protect him which is nearly indestructible. One unique dexterity about him is that he is able to change his age depending on his psyche, while fullblood Crystal Gems do not age. It is possible that he could be able to fuse and retreat into his gem after being injured to regenerate. In spite of Steven being half-Crystal Gem, he doesn't have enough training to regularly summon his weapon, a pink shield. He was able to successfully summon his shield in "Ocean Gem" when Lapis was about to attack him. He will likely gain more control of his powers over the course of the show. When it comes to musical abilities, he seems to be quite proficient with the ukulele and singing.

Samus: Sorry, Steven. I'll bring your food.

Steven: Thanks.

Samus Aran (Japanese: サムス・アラン Hepburn: Samusu Aran?) is a fictional character and the protagonist of the Metroid science fiction action game series by Nintendo. She was introduced in the 1986 video game Metroid. Samus Aran is an ex-Galactic Federation soldier who turned into an intergalactic bounty hunter, usually fitted with a powered armor suit with weapons that include directed energy weapons and missiles. Throughout the series, she executes missions given to her by the Galactic Federation while hunting the antagonistic Space Pirates and their leader Ridley along with the parasitic energy-draining organisms called Metroids. Samus has appeared in all Metroid video games and has also been featured in media outside of the series, including the comic book version of Captain N: The Game Master and the Super Smash Bros. series. She is well known as one of the earliest female protagonists in video game history and has remained a popular character over a quarter-century after her first appearance. Super Metroid's Player's Guide describes Samus as a strong muscular woman who is 6 ft 3 in (1.91 m) tall and weighs 198 pounds (90 kg) without her armor.[6] She is mostly seen inside the Power Suit, a powered exoskeleton which protects her from most dangers she encounters and can be enhanced by power-ups collected during gameplay.[7] Typically, one of her suit's arms carries a cannon, which can be charged to shoot an extra-powerful blast,[8] a limited number of missiles, and various beams.[9] Samus's suit can collapse into a sphere, a mode called the Morph Ball, allowing her to roll through tight areas such as tunnels. The suit can scan objects to learn more about them, and has a grapple beam used to cross large distances, such as chasms.[8] Since Metroid II: Return of Samus, Samus has been accompanied by her Gunship, which is used in the games to save progress and restore health and ammunition.[8][10] (While there are other rooms in the series containing devices that can be used to save progress, they may not necessarily provide all functions accessed inside the Gunship.) Appearances of Samus outside the Power Suit occur mostly in cutscenes, such as ending screens showing Samus in more revealing clothing. Metroid: Zero Mission also introduced the Zero Suit, a form-fitting jumpsuit that she dons below the Power Suit.[11] The Metroid e-manga covers Samus's origins. She was born and raised on the mining planet K-2L, and when she was a child, the planet was raided by Space Pirates, led by Ridley, in an attack that killed both her parents and destroyed the planet. The orphaned Samus was then found by a bird-like alien race known as the Chozo, who brought her to their home planet Zebes. Samus was infused with Chozo DNA to give her a strong resistance to foreign environments, then trained as a warrior and given one of the alien race's artifacts, the Power Suit. She enlisted in the Galactic Federation Police, but left for disagreements with her commanding officer Adam Malkovich.[8][9][12] Samus then started working as a freelance bounty hunter, and is called on by the Galactic Federation to execute missions "because of her superior skills and sense of justice".[12] Most of her missions revolve around the galaxy while getting rid of unsavory elements like the enigmatic organism known as Metroids, who can drain life energy and are frequently used as biological weapons.[9][12]

Dandy: I love a woman that cares!

Samus: (groans)

Dandy: What?! I was complementing you!

Dandy (ダンディ Dandi) is the main human protagonist of Space Dandy. He is a carefree alien hunter and captain of his own personal spaceship, the Aloha Oe. His life mission is to visit all the intergalactic locations of a breastaurant known as BooBies and indulge in his posterior fetish. Dandy's most profound feature is his slicked back pompadour hair style. He sports a red shirt under a grey-blue and white jacket with navy blue pants. Around his neck is a talisman that reads 成田山 . He also has large boots with metal soles. When hunting aliens, Dandy wears a white full body suit, with blue rings around the shoulders and a blue line down the middle of the torso. This suit also has white gloves, and white boots. Dandy, or Space Dandy, is the anti-hero protagonist of the series and has a matching personality to go along with his looks; a delinquent and a bully. Dandy is not above shoving menial tasks to QT like cooking and cleaning up his Aloha Oe and grumbling how useless Meow is, and often neglects their thoughts and opinions. His birthday lands on the 23rd of May, making him a Gemini. Dandy is also shown to be a callous man and does not hesitate to sacrifice his crew for his own life, like abandoning Meow to the Deathgerian. Despite his boorish attitude and lax exterior, Dandy has a big heart, ready to help any female in need, though occasionally he does help males, within his interests. Examples include assisting Adélie in searching for her remaining relatives and helping Dr. H in locating Code D. Dandy is unfortunately a poor combatant and an inaccurate marksman, being unable to hit multiple aliens clumped in a group within a close range. The reverse however, could be said to his skills piloting the Aloha Oe's mecha pod, Little Aloha. Dandy could take out aliens larger than his mecha and even won a race by date. Dandy is also shown be a pro surfer, shown in his escape from the Undian and Vestian's planet by navigating through the debris easily. He is said to have retired because no waves could "stir his heart." Dandy knows the secrets of warping, which is that warping doesn't actually exist, but is merely the movement between universes. Dandy is hinted to hold vast amounts of power and knowledge, though it appears that he himself is oblivious to this. In the season two episode "Dandy's Day in Court, Baby," a DNA scan shows that Dandy himself possesses no traces of DNA. Instead, however, he tested positive for vast amounts of Pyonium energy, an extremely rare particle. It is revealed in the series finale that Dandy is the only being in the universe who can willingly traverse between multiple dimensions. Due to this extremely rare ability, the Gogol Empire pursues Dandy, intent on gaining control of the universe. Dandy retains no memories of his past adventures, possibly due to traversing dimensions, yet seems to know that he cannot die. The final episode reveals that Dandy is chosen to be the God of a new universe, but turns down the job after learning that he would have to forfeit his body, which would make trips to BooBies boring.

Rosalina: Dandy, you need to start being serious.

Dandy: Okay!

Jirachi: He didn't get the message.

Rosalina: I already know.

Rosalina is a character that debuted in Super Mario Galaxy, first appearing in the Gateway Galaxy. She serves as the adopted mother of the Lumas and commands the Comet Observatory. She is a princess as well as a very powerful figure, as her duty is to watch over and protect the cosmos as well as the Lumas. Rosalina's back-story is chronicled in her storybook told by her in the Comet Observatory's Library in Super Mario Galaxy. Nine chapters are unlocked throughout the game, and the last is unlocked by completing the game. Since her debut, Rosalina has become a recurring character in the Mario series. Rosalina is taller than most characters, rivaling Waluigi's height, and bearing a resemblance to Princess Peach. However, Rosalina's skin is paler, her eyes are a lighter shade of blue, and her hair (possibly "red" in her childhood), is a lighter blond than Peach's. She wears purple nail polish and has a large bang which obscures her right eye. Rosalina wears a gown said to be a color that only exists when the sun peers out of the clouds. Her brooch, crown, and earrings are star-shaped. The brooch and crown are silver, as are her high heels, while the earrings are yellow. Rosalina also wears a number of jewels, including a yellow jewel inside the brooch and crown jewels that are pink and turquoise. Her gown cuts off at the top of her chest, where a powder-blue flap loops around, and has long sleeves with wide openings at the bottom, which are topped with powder-blue frills. At the bottom is another frill that loops around until turning up to a point at the middle; under this a layer of an undergown is visible. In Super Mario Galaxy, Rosalina holds a silver wand with a golden star at the top. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U the bottom of her dress sports glittery star shapes similar to her wand, and her heels are a very light green color, instead of the usual silver. In Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8 each adult human female participant is depicted in a jumpsuit if riding on any of the bikes. Like Peach and Daisy, Rosalina's jumpsuit has the same general design. Her jumpsuit, gloves, and boots are the same color as the gown she wears in the Super Mario Galaxy games. Differentiating her from Peach and Daisy are a teal scarf, a white heart on the back of the outfit, and her star-shaped jewelry. Although Rosalina's design has not been changed since her debut, when she was originally being created for Super Mario Galaxy, her concept design was vastly different compared to what she looks like now. She was depicted with a beehive hairstyle along with straight-cut bangs. She had more unique facial features including the style of her eyes and mouth; the facial features she has now are more similar to Peach's. Her outfit was more similar to Peach and Daisy's, however, complimenting her now dropped trait as a princess. Instead of a crown, she wore a tiara, and her gloves were just like Peach's. A final concept drawing depicted Rosalina very similarly to the way in which she appears now, though it contained minor color differences. Rosalina is generally wise and kind. She has an intimate knowledge of the universe and cares deeply for the Lumas. Her outward strength and inner sorrow are likely due to the loss of her mother. It has also been shown that Rosalina's voice is rather monotone, even when she is excited. Like most players, Rosalina enjoys special activities, but in a very humble manner. Rosalina has special powers as seen in Super Mario Galaxy. For example, once sufficient power is restored to the Comet Observatory, Rosalina is able to use her powers to surround the observatory in a force field, transforming it into a starship as a form of transportation. Also, she can be protected by a force field that resembles a bubble. If the player attempts to jump on her, the bubble would appear. Rosalina can also form these bubbles around Mario if he falls off the Comet Observatory; it will then levitate and drop him back to where he was standing. Rosalina also has the ability to float in mid-air, just like the Lumas. Finally, Rosalina is shown to be skilled with her wand and can deflect Star Bits with it if the player shoots them at her. She can also use the spin move from the Super Mario Galaxy games, as seen in Super Mario 3D World.

Her Pokemon partner is Jirachi, the Wish Pokemon. Jirachi is a small, white, humanoid Pokémon. It has short, stubby legs and comparatively longer arms. There are flaps on the underside of its arms, which give the impression of long sleeves. On its belly is a curved seam, which conceals a third eye, known as its "true" eye. Additionally, it has a normal pair of circular eyes on its face, with small, blue triangular markings underneath. On its head is a large, yellow structure with three points extending outward: one from the top and one on either side. On each point is a blue tag, known as a "wish tag". A rounded extension hangs from either side of the yellow structure, framing Jirachi's face. Two yellow streamers flow from this Pokémon's back, resembling comet tails. Jirachi hibernates for extensive periods, forming a protective crystalline shell as it sleeps. However, it is still capable of fighting while asleep if it is in danger. It awakens for seven days every thousand year, but can also waken if sung to by a voice of purity. During the short periods when it is awake, Jirachi is said to grant wishes. However, in the anime, Jirachi cannot create an object that is desired from a wish. Instead, it teleports the desired object to the person that made the wish. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Jirachi's wishes are granted by writing on the three tags located on its head. Due to only having three tags, Jirachi can only grant three wishes. The anime further reveals that Jirachi's awakening is linked to the Millennium Comet, and that its third eye has the ability to absorb the energy Jirachi needs for hibernation. Although it is extremely rare, Jirachi can be found in the mountains.

Pokedex: Jirachi, the Wish Pokémon. Reputed to have the power to grant wishes, Jirachi only awakens for seven days every thousand years.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (groans)

Pearl: Is everyone okay?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Panty: This is ridiculous!

Rarity: Yeah! I'm covered in filth!

Twilight: Ow...

Spike: That was a shocker!

Axew: Yeah!

Twilight: I know.

Hoothoot: What happened?

Haruko: (jumps) Whoo-hoo!

Amethyst: She's awesome!

Monferno: We're here!

Haruko: Yeah!

Yoko: (sighs)

Kanemaru: (groans) I had it! (shoots ray three times)

Bo-bobo: (uses Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as shields)

Together: (screams)

Bo-bobo: Super Fist of O Solo Trio!

Kanemaru and Electivire: (screams) (passed out and fainted)

Bo-bobo: We won!

Don Patch: Yeah!

Beauty: What are you doing?

Bo-bobo: We just won!

Ninetales: Congratulations.

FarFetch'd: Thank you very much!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rosalina: That was some crash!

Jirachi: Are you okay?!

Rainbow: We're fine! Don't worry!

Sunset: What happened?! I heard a crash and I thought it was an emergency!

Pinkie: Sunset! (hugs Sunset Shimmer) I'm so glad you're here! And you too, Pyroar!

Pyroar: (female) Right!

Pyroar is a feline Pokémon resembling a lion. It is mostly dark brown with light brown legs, tail tip, chest, and face. A male Pyroar has a gold and red mane, while a female has a long, gold and red lock of hair. It has light blue eyes. Pyroar lives in prides, led by the male with the largest mane of fire, and the females protect the pride's cubs. Pyroar viciously threatens any challenger with a fiery breath exceeding 10,000 degress Fahrenheit. It and its pre-evolution Litleo are the only known Pokémon that can learn Noble Roar.

Pokedex: With fiery breath of more than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the pride's cubs.

Sunset: Nice to see you too, Pinkie. Hey, Twilight.

Twilight: Sunset Shimmer! You're here?!

Sunset: Yeah. I have no idea why I'm here.

Pyroar: Yeah.

Twilight: Well, you can come with us.

Everyone: Right!

Rosalina: You must be Bo-bobo.

Dandy: THE Bo-bobo?! Impressive!

Samus: (transforms into Zero Suit) I'm Samus Aran!

Natsuki: Samus? Strange name...

Samus: Yeah.

Pearl: I'm Pearl! These are my friends Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven.

Garnet: Hi.

Amethyst: So awesome!

Kouta: Hm... (takes picture)

Dejiko: Why do you keep taking pictures of girls?!

Kouta: Because I need to do some research!

Susan: Research?!

Mary: For what?!

Kouta: Not telling you!

Everyone: (laughs)

Bo-bobo: Let's get Halekulani, Kohaku, and Persian!

Everyone: Okay!

Narrator: They're going to defeat Halekulani, Kohaku, and Persian!

_With Halekulani... _

Halekulani: Kanemaru and Electrivire, you failed me!

Kanemaru: Please spare us!

Electrivire: Please!

Persian: Enough! Turn him into a coin!

Kanemaru: No! (transforms into coin)

Electrivire: Please! Don't!

Halekulani: Actually, you're going to be my temporarily Pokemon until Kanemaru turns back to normal.

Electrivire: Okay! Thank you!

Halekulani: Return.

Electivire disappears.

Persian: Bo-bobo won't defeat you.

Halekulani: I already know that. (chuckles)

Preview

Beauty: Where should we look first?

Rosalina: Hm...

Natsuki: I think... (screams) Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo and Dandy: Sorry! (runs)

Narrator: Can they reach to Halekulani, Kohaku, and Persian?! Find out!

_Chapter Ends... _


	37. Chapter 37: Childhood Nightmare

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 37: Childhood Nightmare

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wynaut, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, Whimsicott, Madeline, Espurr, Wander, Sylvia, Banjo, Kazooie, Jimmy, Kirara, Sango, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Felicia, Taokaka, Tom, Eris, Kit, Dejiko, Ichigo, Pinky, Brain, Jerry, Papa Smurf, Blair, Reanne, Rald, Kricketune, Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Shiro, Max, Shroomish, Bonnie, Dedenne, Johnny, Chase, Kayla, Labra, Meowth, Momoko, Usagi, Izuna, Miko, Shipp, Sonson, AiAi, Lazlo, Duckey, Phoenix, Richard, Amaterasu, Kimiko, Heatran, Blaze, Rin, Chite, Magby, Degakuman, Lillipup, Link, Gallade, Lara, Gogoat, Scarlet, Ryuko, Zoroark, Suzu, Chingling, Rika, Sango, Jenny, Jasmine, Sapphie, Meganium, and Sara

New Additions:

Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Fox, Bucky, Steven, Samus, Dandy, Rosalina, Jirachi, Sunset Shimmer, and Pyroar (female)

Recap

Beauty: (as a reporter) I'm outside of this building here.

Ninetales: Let's check it out!

Fennekin: What kind of treasure do you have?

Don Patch: (girl) It's right here!

Beauty: (screams)

FarFetch'd: (girl) Our money pool!

Tour: That's taking things over the top!

Dandy: Oh, yeah! It's Dandy time!

Beauty: (screams)

Narrator: In the last chapter, Bo-bobo and his friends were heading to Holy Guacamole Land!

Haruko: I think they already know.

Narrator: (sighs) Please let me continue...

Haruko: Okay...

Narrator: But, their ride was bumpy!

Monferno: (screams) Aliens!

Narrator: Now, they're going to defeat the rich trio!

Haruko: Let's start!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Rosalina: Chapter 37:...

Jirachi: Childhood Nightmare.

Dandy: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: We're finally here!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Yoko: This place is huge!

Quilava: We could get lost easily!

Haruko: Where should we look first?!

Monferno: I think...

Bo-bobo: The bathroom!

Everyone: The bathroom?!

Don Patch: That's an excellent idea!

FarFetch'd: Let's check it out!

Jelly Jiggler: Okay!

Beauty: Wait, you guys!

Ninetales: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rosalina: They're taking a long time.

Jirachi: Yeah.

Dandy: Don't worry! They're coming out!

Samus: That's not the point...

Haruko: I'm with him!

Monferno: Me, too!

Samus: Stop fooling around!

Haruko: (laughs)

Samus: (groans)

Natsuki: Huh?!

Kit: What's that noise?!

Everyone: (screams)

Dejiko: The bathroom exploded!

Reanne: How?!

Bo-bobo: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Clemont: What just happened?!

Sara: You see, if a building isn't making money, Halekulani's solution is to blow it up.

Fluttershy: So mean.

Bunnelby: He shouldn't do that!

Amethyst: It's not right! He has a huge obsession with money! Let's fight him until he start making sense!

Pearl: You need patience.

Amethyst: I don't want patience!

Garnet: Pearl's right. We need to have some patience until we can reach to him.

Amethyst: (groans) Okay...

Garnet: Good.

Steven: Now what?! The bathroom's destroyed.

Haruko: Hm...

Don Patch: I got it! To the playground!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Everyone: Playground?!

Sunset: Hm... It says ''Children's Playground''.

Pyroar: Interesting.

Jennifer: According to my caculations, everyone calls it ''Be-a-kid World''.

Jenny: That means something.

Bucky: But, what?

Haruko: No reason!

Monferno: Let's go!

Dandy: Don't forget about about me!

Samus: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Pinkie: (gasps)

Madeline: This looks like a fun place.

Bonnie: It looks like a playground! Right, Dedenne?!

Dedenne: Yeah!

Clemont: It looks impressive.

Announcer: Welcome to Be-a-kid World! Where everyone can have fun!

Everyone: Huh?!

Beauty: (child) What happened?

Bonnie: Now, you're kids.

Clemont: (child) Bonnie's right! We have turn into children!

Richard: (child) This is great! I'm a brat like Conan!

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Now you know how I feel!

Beauty: (child) Wait a minute! You're not having an affect!

Shiro: You're right. We're already kids.

Sora: (child) That's correct!

Haruko: (child) (laughs)

Kouta: (child) I need to take some pictures! (takes picture)

Mitsuki: (child) Stop taking pictures!

Kouta: (child) Okay!

Natsuki: (child) Don't hurt him!

Dudley: (child) Kitty! You're a...!

Kitty: (child) (scratches)

Dudley: (child) Kid...

Kitty: (child) Sorry! You know I hate surprises!

Dudley: (child) Right...!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suzu: Don't worry. Here, everyone turns into a kid.

Chingling: This is very popular out of all the other attractions!

Naruto: (child) Really?!

Sara: (child) Of course!

Bonnie: But, Kirby didn't get turn into a child!

Jasmine: Because he's intergalatic!

Wander: We're not affecting!

Banjo: Us, either!

Kazooie: I really don't care.

Felicia: (child) Maybe it's because you're from space and talking animals!

Banjo: Oh... that's why!

Wander: It does make sense!

Jennifer: And I'm a robot!

Megaman: Right!

Dexter: And I'm already a child.

Tails: (child) (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Gasser: (child) You know, I want to see what Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Jelly Jiggler as kids.

Bo-bobo: (child) Huh?! I used to be taller!

Jack: (child) He used to be a samurai?!

Feraligatr: Of course! He's awesome!

Panty: (child) Ow! What are you shooting?! Huh?! Hard candy?!

Don Patch: (child) I want to make friends!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Panty: That doesn't mean you have to shoot people.

Jelly Jiggler: My, I look beautiful!

Dandy: (child) And he's in love of yourself!

Sunset: (child) This is ridiculous!

Haruko: (child) Um... they form a band!

Yoko: (child) Bo-bobo!

Quilava: Could you stop?!

Don Patch: (child) We stink!

Clemont: (child) You do!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (child) Let's head for the monkey swings!

Don Patch: (child) Okay!

Jelly Jiggler: (child) I'm on it!

Beauty: (child) They already act like kids!

Yucie: Excuse me!

Everyone: Huh?!

Rosalina: (child) Who are you?

Yucie: My name is Yucie!

Valkyrie: And I'm Valkyrie!

Nanaka: Don't forget me, Nanaka!

Yucie is the Princess of the Human realm and the First Platina Princess Candidate. She is 17 years old and suffers from the curse of a 10 year old's body. Yucie is a very determined, adventurous and fun loving girl! She sees herself as one who can do just about anything and allows nothing to stand in her way There are times, however, when she can appear clumsy and hot tempered, but even this just rounds her out as a natural leader and learner; Yucie cares deeply for those who are close to her and always tries to be supportive! Similar to classic Princess Maker tradition, Yucie was found as an infant by the knight Gunbard after a battle, and became his adopted daughter. Due to an unknown curse, she stopped growing at the age of ten, and looks like a child despite the fact that she is now seventeen. Yucie is very cheerful and gregarious, but she has a very strong desire to break her curse and become an adult. One of the reasons is that she oftens feels that being small in size is a hinder to others, thus wishing to grow up. Yucie becomes a Platinum Princess candidate after she sees the light of the Eternal Tiara, which is not visible to others. It is also said that she is the princess of the human world, seen in the last episode. However, there is no evidence to prove it. She also loves Arc.

Walküre in the original Japanese, after transferring part of her soul to Kazuto and becoming the small 8-year-old child, Valkyrie became very different than her original self, and even at times refers to herself as "Val". She's extremely childish, fitting her age, and shows a strong interest in hobbies such as TV and manga. Even though she is incredibly attached to Kazuto, she becomes very loud and finds ways to wreck Kazuto's house in her child form. She also gets jealous easily, and often says things that are easily misunderstood by others, such as saying she gave Kazuto her "special thing". This young Valkyrie is always cheerful and has an adoring follower in Sanada, her maid. Valkyrie, in her 8 year old form, also calls Kazuto "Kazie" (in the English dub) which is one of the ways she shows her childlike crush on him, which is stronger in her adult form. Heroine of the series and a princess from Planet Valhalla, in the Dolphin Constellation. Once Valkyrie learned that her father was planning a political marriage for her without her consent, she fled to Earth and crash landed on Kazuto's bathhouse. In order to save his life she had to give half of her soul to him, but that process turned her into an 8 year old girl. She can only regain her normal form by kissing Kazuto but it doesn't last long and she normally kisses him in order to protect him. She eventually develops deep feelings of love for Kazuto. Her powers include flight, energy manipulation and defensive shields, plus she gains the Key of Time at the start of the second season, which is capable of a number of things (though before, she already had an object that looked exactly like it). Oddly, early on she's able to use it her child form and adult form, but later only uses it her adult form. When it is later revealed that Kazuto is the one that she will marry, she is overjoyed, but it is difficult for the ceremony to take place since she keeps on reverting back to her child form. At the end of the 3rd season, due to a mishap with the Princess Mural, Valkyrie's older and younger selves split into two separate people. During the 4th season, Valkyrie's former classmates mistake her younger self to be her daughter, until she displays knowledge about them convinces them she really is the younger Valkyrie.

Nanaka is a senior high school student. For her, studying is the most important thing in the world so she has few friends. One day, after a fight with Nenji, she falls down a flight of stairs. This is what causes her memory to be lost back to the time when she was 6 years old. This 6-year-old Nanaka is a very spirited troublemaker and is obsessed with a children's anime TV-show called Magical Domiko. The 6-year-old Nanaka is fond of saying the nonsensical words "hayaya" and "hawawa", and is recognizable by her side pigtail and wider eyes.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Rosalina: (child) That's your names?

Nanaka: Yeah! You see, I'm 17-years-old!

Richard: Really?! You look 6!

Yucie: That's because she fell down the stairs and she got turn into a 6-year-old girl.

Nanaka: Exactly!

Yucie: I'm also 17-years-old but trapped in a 10-year-old body.

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Those two are the same age as me!

Valkyrie: Actually, I can transform into my adult form. But, I'll just go back into my child form.

Conan: Okay...

Bo-bobo: (child) C'mon!

Don Patch: (child) Let's play!

Everyone: Okay!

Valkyrie: Wait for us!

Nanaka: What should we play?!

Yucie: I know! We should play tag!

Bo-bobo: (child) Good idea!

Gasser: (child) Tag seems good enough!

Absol: Right.

Tour: Tag! (tags Jelly Jiggler) You're it!

Jelly Jiggler: (child) Huh?! Hey!

Don Patch: (child) Watch out, Beauty!

Jelly Jiggler: (child) (screams)

Beauty: (child) Jelly Jiggler!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler: That wasn't nice!

Bo-bobo: (child) (laughs) He's just playing!

Nightmare: Yeah! It's not like a bad guy appears! (laughs)

Everyone: (laughs)

Rosalina: (child) Hm... (gasps)

Jirachi: You're the bad guy!

Nightmare: Wha?! What are you talking about?!

Bo-bobo: (child) Your helmet says nightmare!

Nightmare: Okay! I confess! I'm the guardian of this attraction!

Everyone: (groans)

Gasser: (child) Fist of the Backwind!

Nightmare: Not so fast! Your powers are useless since you're kids!

Gasser: (gasps)

Pearl: (child) Unfair!

Amethyst: (child) You can't do that!

Chase: (child) Yeah!

Nightmare: (laughs) So, what?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: (child) We'll show you what we can do! (attacks)

Nightmare: (chuckles) Pathetic... (uses Don Patch as basketball)

FarFetch'd: Put him down!

Nightmare: Make me! (throws)

Don Patch: (child) Score!

Bo-bobo: (child) Unfair!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Nightmare: (chuckles)

Sylvia: You forgot about us! (punches)

Wander: Whoo! Nice hit!

Sylvia: Thanks!

Nightmare: What?! Not all of you are affected?!

Kirby: That's right!

Bonnie: We're already kids!

Jennifer: And me and Megaman were built!

Megaman: So, we still can use our powers against you!

Nightmare: No way!

Everyone: Yes way!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (child) Fist of the Nosehair: Paintbrushes!

Nightmare: Wha?! (screams) (growls)

Jennifer and Megaman: (shoots ray gun)

Nightmare: (screams)

Sylvia and Banjo: (charges) (punches)

Nightmare: (screams) They're tough!

Trio: Yeah!

Nightmare: (growls)

Sylvia: (punches)

Nightmare: Stop doing that!

Wander: Why?!

Nightmare: (growls)

Chowder: Hey, you!

Nightmare: (screams)

Steven: We got him!

Nightmare: (charges)

Pearl: (child) Steven, look out!

Steven: Huh?!

Chowder: Here's some peppers!

Nightmare: (screams) Hot, hot, hot!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Steven: Nice throw!

Chowder: Thanks!

Nightmare: Why you little...

Bo-bobo: (child) (attacks)

Nightmare: Ow!

Feraligatr: Try catching us!

Don Patch: (child) If you can!

Nightmare: Okay!

Scooby-Doo: (pup) Rscary!

Courage: (pup) Yeah!

Nightmare: Now I got you!

Panty: (child) Look out!

Nightmare: For what?! (screams)

Castform: The shark!

Nightmare: Now you tell me!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Beauty: (child) That wasn't nice!

Ninetales: You could've hurt someone!

Bo-bobo: (child) Sorry! I'd never hurt a fly! But, I can hurt Nightmare!

Nightmare: (screams)

Pit: (child) By hitting him with a shark?!

Don Patch: (child) Yeah!

Nightmare: Stop this!

Haruko: (child) (charges) (hits)

Nightmare: Ow! That hurts!

Monferno: Flamethrower!

Nightmare: Yeow!

Bo-bobo: (child) (laughs) C'mon!

Nightmare: Okay! (charges)

Don Patch: (child) Let's make a run for it!

Jelly Jiggler: (child) Okay! Wait for me!

Trio: We could the pipe maze! Good idea!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nightmare: Where are you?!

Mario: (jumps)

Nightmare: (screams) What was that?!

Mario: It's-a me, Mario!

Flareon: And me, Flareon!

Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to change size and gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom and Fire Flower. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger brother. Mario's distinctive look is due to technology restrictions in the mid-1980s. With a limited number of pixels and colors, the programmers could not animate Mario's movement without making his arms "disappear" if his shirt was a solid color, so Mario got overalls. They did not have the space to give him a mouth. As a result, Mario has a mustache. They could not animate hair. Due to this, they used a cap to bypass these problems. Mario's creator Shigeru Miyamoto has also stated when interviewed that Mario wears a cap because he finds it difficult to draw hair, the same reason Mario and Luigi have mustaches. When Mario was first conceived, he looked more or less as he does today: a stocky, 26 year-old[11] man with a trademark hat, brown hair, black mustache and overalls who is 155 cm (5 ft, 1 in) tall[12]. However, merchandise for the original Donkey Kong showed Mario as balding, although most media depict Mario with a full set of hair. The most notable change Mario has received over the years (leaving out stylistic variations such as depictions in Paper Mario) is his change in stature; Mario is shown to be much stubbier in his earlier appearances compared to his more recent appearances, starting with Super Mario 64. Mario's legs and arms have grown longer over the years, giving him a slimmer look. He normally wears blue overalls on top of a red shirt, but such was not always the case. Originally, he wore red overalls on top of a blue shirt - almost exactly the opposite of what he wears now. The Famicom version of Mario Bros. was the first game to depict Mario with blue overalls and a red undershirt (Although on the boxart he was depicted entirely in blue); however, it was Super Mario Bros. 2 that standardized today's blue overalls-on-red shirt outfit. (Due to color limitations, the original Super Mario Bros. has neither in-game; Mario wears a brown shirt with red overalls). Mario's outfit rarely changes, though he is known to change it on occasion if the situation calls for it. For example, in Super Mario Sunshine, Mario wore short sleeves instead of his usual long sleeved shirt, and could even forgo this entirely in favor of a more tropical shirt design worn over his normal shirt, which he always wore with sunglasses. When Mario appeared in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, his clothing was much more realistic than it was in Super Smash Bros.. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Mario has brighter colors and less details to his overalls compared to his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Mario from his Super Mario 64 appearance is depicted with darker blue overalls and bigger eyes than in his current appearance based from the one in Luigi's Mansion. He has a slightly darker skin, and his ears are also rounder. His overall straps are longer as well, and his cap is less round. The shape of his face is also less defined, with less prominent cheeks. Mario has brown hair (although the DiC cartoons sometimes depict it as black), with three swooped up bangs. There are two flips at the top and four at back of the head. Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi's hairstyle have very similar traits. Mario's mustache was shown to be black, but more recent artworks depict it to be very dark brown. Mario's mustache also has six bumps on the bottom. Like most other Nintendo characters, he has light blue eyes. Since he's a plumber, Mario is typically shown wearing his trademark outfit wherever he goes. He has a long-sleeved red shirt with a noticeable collar at the neck, and are tucked under a nice pair of white gloves with cuffs at the wrist and three plaits on each. Layered over the shirt is a pair of royal blue overalls with light yellow buttons, and stop at his ankles. On his feet is a pair of light brown work shoes that curve to just above his heel, with tan bottoms. In the Paper Mario series, these are known as the Boots. Mario's trademark is his red hat with a fringe at the front and a small dent on the back. In the center at the front is a white circular plait with a red "M" in the middle. It is his trademark and most distinctive characteristic. It is really important for him because if he loses it he takes more damage. He has had the cap since he was born. In Super Mario Sunshine, if he lost the cap he would lose health due to the extreme heat. In RPG games, Mario wears badges that give him new attacks or abilities. In Super Mario Strikers, Mario wears a red soccer jersey with black and dark gray-blue accents and his name on the sleeves, bermuda shorts that are half red and half dark grey-blue with white stripes and his "M" symbol on the left leg, and red and black wristbands. His jersey number is 1 decorated with a fire, Mario's associated element. His shoes has M streaks on the side, much as how his hat has the letter. Mario's gloves also have large plaits in the center. In the sequel, Mario Strikers Charged, since the sport has more physical contact, Mario is given red armor on his chest and his shoulders while he is given black sleeves . His gloves are also replaced with gauntlets. His shirt also has a bigger flame. His icon is an "M" on his cap, but the "M" is encased in fire. In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario's outfit is basically the same, except his shirt has short sleeves that reach up to his elbows, and his overalls seemed tighter. In the Super Smash Bros. series, his clothes seemed realistic, with his shirt having more wrinkles, as well as having denim overalls. The buttons on the straps are golden instead of light yellow. Sometimes, Mario's clothes change color. Mario can use Badges to change his overalls in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. The overalls turn red when he powers up into Fire Mario, and originally, the overalls were always red while the shirt was blue. He can also wear clothes that make him look like Luigi, Wario or Waluigi in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. The Mario Strikers games are the exception when it comes to outfit changes in the games. Mario dons in his classic plumber attire in most other sports games. Mario is known for being kind, cheerful, courageous, and headstrong and is also eager and cocky in certain occasions. He has an immutable sense of heroism, friendliness, and somewhat of a fiery personality. Officially, however, Nintendo producers have stated that Mario's biography is kept simple in order to make the character versatile and reusable in many different games and situations. Mario is indeed one of the most underdeveloped characters in the Mario series. In fact, his brother Luigi has even gained a bit more of a personality in recent games. In most media and some games, though, Mario is depicted as an Italian plumber from Brooklyn [13] who stands for what is right and has a love for Italian food. He is also bilingual, as he can speak both Italian and English. Mario has proven himself to be an excellent fighter, all-around sports player, and party lover in Mario spin-off titles. Mario shows generally good sportsmanship for his wins and losses, even complimenting his opponent if he fails to be first, such as instances in Mario Kart 8 and Fortune Street. At other times, however, such as in Mario Kart 64, he cries, and in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour, he throws a small fit as well as crying. Mario has been shown on very occasions, such as certain cutscenes in Mario Power Tennis, but often in Super Mario-Kun, to have an almost overbearing attitude towards his brother. However, this could also just be Mario's outgoing "big brother" personality interacting with Luigi's more introverted nature. Additionally, Mario is much more impulsive and aggressive than his brother Luigi and is willing to enter dangerous situations all alone. Mario will often attempt to quickly solve a problem with his actions. Mallow even had to physically restrain Mario from brawling several times, such as before the battle with Bowyer, so that the heroes could figure out what exactly was happening to their world. While Mario will accept help and even partners during his adventures, at times he may also resent the implication that he needs the help in the first place. Despite this, he seems to enjoy their company. In the Super Mario-Kun, Mario is short-tempered, and he resorts to yelling at his friends for failing or making uncalled-for actions. In Super Mario-Kun, Mario is not above in certain vulgar actions, such as farting to taunt his opponents or urinating on Yoshi, and he also cross-dresses several times. The title itself and the artstyle of the Super Mario-Kun manga also depicts Mario with a childish personality. which shows at points. "Kun" is a generally masculine Japanese honorific for juniors such as boys or teenagers. Despite these potential flaws, Mario is a kind-hearted and brave hero who often places the problems and needs of others before his own. This is shown in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door when Doopliss steals his identity, and he is still willing to help Vivian with her problem. He is willing to risk his life to save the lives of millions from Bowser's destructive forces and any other villains he comes across. Like many other protagonists of Nintendo games, Mario rarely speaks, his dialogue primarily limited to numerous grunts and yells. When he does speak, he speaks English with a heavy Italian accent. In most games, with Charles Martinet's, his most recurring voice actor, voice-overs, Mario's voice is soft and high-pitched, but in a few other games and in the cartoons, Mario has a gruff voice usually associated with a Brooklyn accent. In the Mario vs. Donkey Kong titles, Mario speaks fully, shouting sentences such as "Come back here, you big monkey!" He can be clearly heard shouting, "Welcome! Welcome, new galaxy!" in the ending of Super Mario Galaxy, as well as saying "Thank you so much for playing my game!" after the credits. Mario has also been shown full capable speech in Itadaki Street DS and Fortune Street. Despite Nintendo's emphasis on Mario as a silent protagonist, Mario is the most often heard speaking in full sentences, if occurrences outside the games (especially in special events in real life) are counted. In some cases, Mario is a true silent protagonist, or he does not speak in English. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Mario is completely silent, communicating solely through pantomime. In the Paper Mario titles, he mainly communicates through simple nodding and hand gestures; while he is completely silent in Paper Mario, however, he is given grunts in the latter games. Mario is also silent during dialogue scenes in the Mario Baseball and Mario & Sonic series, although he can technically talk. In the Mario & Luigi titles, he speaks in unintelligible gibberish that the other characters can understand. In Super Mario Sunshine, Mario is "heard" speaking in the opening scenes, but his dialogue is completely inaudible. He has full speech capabilities in some sports games and outside games (including in real life) and also speaks regularly in the DiC cartoon trilogy, though he speaks perfect English with a Brooklyn accent in the latter. In a press conference, Mario is shown to be able to speak in full sentences.[14]. Also, people can communicate with Mario by asking various questions; there, too, Mario can fully speak, although his Italian accent mostly disappears.[15][16][17] In the games, other characters speak for him, mainly Lakitu and Toad. Mario seems to have a small fixation with food. This is most notably seen in the DiC cartoon trilogy, which may also be the origin of this trait, where Mario is almost constantly hungry and fascinated with Italian food (mostly pizza and pasta), typically wanting to stop Bowser's latest scheme simply so he could eat and going to nearly any length to do so. In fact, in the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode "Koopenstein", when Princess Peach asked him if he ever thought about anything besides food, Mario, with pure honesty, replied, "What else is there?" As in Super Mario 64 and its remake, the original reason Mario came to the castle is that Peach was baking him a cake. In the opening of Super Mario Sunshine, Mario is apparently daydreaming about seafood. In Fortune Street, he offers Yoshi to help by finding Yoshi's cookies, but before playfully saying, "just give me a second to brush these cookie crumbs out of my mustache!" Quite a few characters in other games also advised Mario to refrain from eating much. Mario's most notable ability is his Jump. He among the best jumpers in the Mushroom Kingdom, second only to Luigi, although he is more well-known. He is also capable of several acrobatic maneuvers, including the Long Jump, Back Flip, Spin Jump, and Wall Jump, with the Wall Jump being one of his most recurring abilities. His jumps have defeated enemies, toppled fortresses and even crushed Pagosu, a type of spaceship. Mario can also use a variety of basic martial arts attacks, including punching and kicking, although he uses these moves the most in Super Smash Bros. games; in most games, jumping is his main form of attack. Mario's main weapon is the Hammer in Donkey Kong, although Mario often uses the Hammer as a weapon in Mario RPGs.

Flareon is a quadruped Pokémon with three small toes and a yellow paw pad on each foot. It has long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. Its body is covered in reddish-orange fur. However, its bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuft of fur on its head are yellow. It will fluff out its collar to cool down its high body temperature. This high temperature is caused by its internal flame sac. Flareon stores and heats inhaled air in this sac, and then exhales it as fire. Flareon is mostly found in populated areas, and is rarely seen in the wilderness.

Pokedex: Flareon, the Flame Pokémon. Flareon is the evolved form of Eevee. The air it inhales is ignited by a flame in its body and expelled as fire.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nightmare: Wha?!

Mario: Hm!

Nightmare: I'm not fighting a mustache man!

Don Patch: (child) (attacks)

Nightmare: Ow! You little pipsqueak! Come here!

Mario: Don't hurt a kid!

Flareon: Yeah!

Nightmare: Huh? The Keystone and Flareonite? Interesting...

Mario: You better stay back!

Flareon: Or else!

Nightmare: (laughs) I don't care! (charges)

Bo-bobo: (child) Karate chop!

Mario: Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: Good job distracting him!

Mario: Thanks!

Nightmare: You're working together?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Nightmare: (runs) Huh?! A tracking device?!

Jelly Jiggler: (child) Okay!

Goodra: We got his location!

Beauty: (child) Where did you get these spy gear?!

Dudley: (child) I give them these spy gear!

Kitty: (child) Dudley...!

Dudley: (child) (crying) I'm sorry! Please don't punish me!

Kitty: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (child) Hey, Bomberman! (jumps) (runs)

Nightmare: Who the heck is Bomberman?!

Bomberman: That's me!

Nightmare: Huh?!

White Bomberman, better known as simply Bomberman, is the main protagonist of the Bomberman series. He is the primary representative of the Bomberman people, who became the usual inhabitants of Planet Bomber. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. There are many incarnations of him represented in the different games of the series, which usually don't keep a constant description of the character. He is often saving his home planet from disaster. He is sometimes referred to as "White Bomber", "Cheerful White", and (in Japan) "Shirobon" (しろボン), sometimes shortened to "Shiro". White Bomber is usually portrayed as the heroic, upbeat, yet cheerful and jolly type, but sometimes goofy, all too willing to make friends with people he had once considered enemies. His bright, kind spirit and courage are greatly appreciated by others. He never holds back while fighting and focuses a lot on training to be the strongest warrior ever.

Bomberman: Here!

Nightmare: What is this?!

Bomberman: A bomb!

Nightmare: A wha?!

Bomberman: Fire in the hole! (runs)

[BOOM]

Everyone: (screams)

Kouta: (child) Here, Suzu! (protects)

Suzu: (child) Huh? Kouta?

Kouta: (child) Don't worry!

Suzu: (child) Right.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: (child) Super Fist of the Nosehair: Mission Accomplished, Major Beauty!

Beauty: (child) Major Beauty?!

Don Patch: (child) We did it!

Mario: Of course!

Bomberman: We really help you!

Everyone: Huh?!

Natsuki: (child) What?!

Goku: (child) He's not defeated?!

Nightmare: I had it! You're ignoring! (picks up Beauty)

Beauty: (child) Hey! Put me down!

Gasser: (child) Let her go!

Nightmare: Why?!

Beauty: (child) (growls) I wish I was as aggressive as a lion!

Nightmare: Huh?!

Beauty: (child) (lion) (scratches)

Nightmare: Ow! (let's go of Beauty) You little...!

Beauty: (child) Leave them alone!

Nightmare: Who cares?!

Suzu: (child) Stop!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Chingling: You can't do this!

Nightmare: (chuckles)

Bo-bobo: (child) Surf's up!

Everyone: (screams)

Shiro: Come on!

Sora: (child) Bo-bobo!

Bo-bobo: (child) Sorry!

Kouta: (child) We made it!

Bisharp: Yeah!

Suzu: (child) (gasps)

Kouta: (child) (gasps) Suzu! (swims) I'm going to save you!

Suzu: (child) Kouta... Help... me...

Kouta: (child) Got you! (swims) Please hold on.

Suzu: (child) Huh? Did you...?

Kouta: (child) Yeah.

Suzu: (child) Thank you...

Kouta: (child) You're welcome.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Sonson: (child) Look! The water's dropping!

Blair: (child) That's good!

Sango: Me, too~nya!

Rika: (child) Calm down, Sango...

Nightmare: (growls)

Mishu: (child) Uh-oh~su!

Bo-bobo: (child) Don't worry!

Don Patch: (child) We'll take care of this! Transform!

Together: (child) Bo-bobo Fusion!

Sandy: (child) Bo-bobo Fusion?!

Tails: (child) It's a type of move where Bo-bobo get to fuse any of his allies!

Sonic: (child) Yeah!

Rainbow: (child) It's awesome!

Shuckle: Yeah!

Dexter: Hm...

Bo-bobo: (child) (screams)

Nightmare: Huh?!

Everyone: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Incomplete BoboPatch: Hello!

Everyone: Wha?!

Brain: Is this a joke?!

Pinky: Could be! But, I can't tell!

Brain: (growls)

Beauty: (child) You're BoboPatch?!

Incomplete BoboPatch: Of course!

Haruko: (child) Those drawers did a horrible job on him.

Monferno: Yeah!

Narrator: I know! We have a short staff of illustraters!

Madeline: (child) Well, it look terrible.

Espurr: We're honest.

Narrator: I can tell.

Incomplete BoboPatch: There's nothing wrong with me at all!

Gasser: Well, the last time we saw you... (flashback (in episode 16) begins and ends)

Absol: You were more serious.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Incomplete BoboPatch: I'm the still serious BoboPatch!

Clemont: (child) Are you sure?!

Incomplete BoboPatch: Yes, I'm sure! (draws sword) See?!

Sara: (child) That's a sword?!

Jack: (child) It looks ridiculous.

Kenshin: (child) Yeah.

Incomplete BoboPatch: I can still attack! (charges)

Kouta: (child) Wait!

Bisharp: You can't!

Nightmare: C'mon! I'm ready!

Bomberman: Uh-oh! Bomb! (throws bomb)

Nightmare: Huh?!

Incomplete BoboPatch: (attacks)

Nightmare: (screams)

Kid: (child) Awesome!

Nightmare: (growls) Huh?! Bomb?! (screams)

Flareon: Flamethrower!

Nightmare: It burns! Stop!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mario: Great-a job! Keep-a going!

Flareon: Okay! Flamethrower!

Nightmare: (screams)

Rosalina: (child) Jirachi, use Zen-Headbutt!

Jirachi: Zen-Headbutt!

Nightmare: Ow!

Kid: My turn! Tyrogue!

Tyrogue: Right! Focus Punch!

Nightmare: (screams)

Incomplete BoboPatch: And now, to end it! (attacks)

Nightmare: (screams) (passed out)

Everyone: We did it!

Shiro: We defeated Nightmare.

Max: Finally!

Bonnie: I thought we're over with!

Dedenne: Yeah.

Kid: (child) Good thing it's done! Because I'm hungry!

Tyrogue: We need Cow-Rice Soup right about now!

Everyone: (sighs)

Narrator: They defeated Nightmare. I'm so happy!

_With Halekulani... _

Halekulani: (sighs)

Persian: Nightmare had been defeated thanks to Bo-bobo's team!

Kohaku: They're good...

Halekulani: Of course. But, if they want the Element of Generousity, they need to prove it.

Persian: Right. Nobody can't defeat you! Even if they try!

Kohaku: Yeah!

Halekulani: We'll see... (chuckles)

Preview

Beauty: We're back to normal!

Richard: Finally! I'm back, baby!

Dandy: Yeah!

Sora: Weird...

Shiro: Yeah...

Narrator: Can they defeat Halekulani, Persian, and Kohaku? Find out!

_Chapter ends... _


	38. Chapter 38: The Few Dangerous Thugs

Poke-Bo-bobo

Chapter 38: The Few Dangerous Thugs

Bo-bobo, Tata, and Feraligatr's Team:

Beauty, Tour, Ninetales, Twilight, Hoothoot, Natalie, Mepple, Nix, Hitmonchan, Don Patch, FarFetch'd, Conan, Yuku, Wobbuffet, Spike, Axew, Kluke, Garnet, Beautifly, Sasami, Snubbull, Siera, Dewgong, Téa, Aqua, AppleJack, Herdier, Gasser, Dian, Absol, Zola, Zubat, Hannah, Mipple, Prase, Hitmonlee, Finn, Jake, Fluttershy, Bunnelby, Tsubomi, Charotte, Flabebe, Chazz, Lapis, Poochyena, Mordecai, Rigby, Marceline, Morrigan, Woobat, Danny, Courage, Scooby, Aiden, Kris, Raichu, Saki, Lala, Bouquet, Noctowl, Misaki, Primeape, Himari, Rias, Marcago, Moka, Vullaby, Alexis, Kaiya, Glaceon, Sanji, Brock, Croagunk, Cilan, Pansage, Chowder, Munchlax, Kim, Perry, Snake, Ekans, Xero, Mole, Ditto, Dudley, Kitty, Kirby, Teddiursa, Yoshi, Zelda, Gardevoir, Haruko, Monferno, Yoko, Quilava, Erika, King, Lopunny, Shu, Nephrite, Goku, Buttercup, Aron, Lum, Elekid, Jack, Naruto, Kenshin, Natsuki, Ichigo, Inuyasha, Aang, Linoone, Pit, Rufflet, Kurumi, Mishu, Clemont, Bunnelby, Susan, Mary, Brief, Sora, Tails, Sandy, Kid, Tyrogue, Dexter, Crash, Jenny, Megaman, Sonic, Jolteon, Pinkie, Sandile, Lucy, May, Beautifly, Rarity, Purugly, Panty, Castform, Kouta, Bisharp, Akihisa, Marumaro, Jiraiya, Blossom, Whimsicott, Madeline, Espurr, Wander, Sylvia, Banjo, Kazooie, Jimmy, Kirara, Sango, Jelly Jiggler, Gumimin, Goodra, Felicia, Taokaka, Tom, Eris, Kit, Dejiko, Ichigo, Pinky, Brain, Jerry, Papa Smurf, Blair, Reanne, Rald, Kricketune, Rainbow Dash, Shuckle, Shiro, Max, Shroomish, Bonnie, Dedenne, Johnny, Chase, Kayla, Labra, Meowth, Momoko, Usagi, Izuna, Miko, Shipp, Sonson, AiAi, Lazlo, Duckey, Phoenix, Richard, Amaterasu, Kimiko, Heatran, Blaze, Rin, Chite, Magby, Degakuman, Lillipup, Link, Gallade, Lara, Gogoat, Scarlet, Ryuko, Zoroark, Suzu, Chingling, Rika, Sango, Jenny, Jasmine, Sapphie, Meganium, Sara, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Fox, Bucky, Steven, Samus, Dandy, Rosalina, Jirachi, Sunset Shimmer, and Pyroar (female)

New Additions:

Yucie, Valkyrie, Nanaka, Mario, Flareon, and Bomberman

Recap

Narrator: In the last chapter, Bo-bobo and the gang were turn into kids!

Siera: Yeah.

Natalie: It was humiliating!

Hannah: Calm down!

Narrator: Anyway, they were having trouble because...

Nanaka: We can't use our powers!

Narrator: EXACTLY!

Yucie: It was tough!

Valkyrie: But, we're able to defeat Nightmare!

Haruko: Right!

Narrator: Can they defeat more of Halekulani's army?!

_Chapter Begins... _

(title card appears)

Sunset: Chapter 38:...

Pyroar: The Few Dangerous... (gasps)

Nanaka: Thugs!

Sunset and Pyroar: Nanaka!

Nanaka: Sorry!

Beauty: We're back to normal!

Richard: That's good!

Phoenix: Yeah.

Scarlet: Now, where should we...?

Millianna: Scarlet!

Scarlet: Huh?! I know that voice!

Millianna (ミリアーナ Miriāna) is one of Erza Scarlet's childhood friends from their days as slaves at the Tower of Heaven, having additionally worked as one of Jellal's minions for a time. She is currently a Mage of the all-female guild—Mermaid Heel. Millianna is a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Millianna is also noted for her cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base.[2] Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. Millianna also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings.[3] After 7 years, Millianna has arranged her hair in a messy way, losing the ponytails though still keeping her hair stylized like cat ears. She retains her cat-like appearance still wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a purple hooded cape, long black-and-blue striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire, leaving her black bikini top uncovered.[4] She also has a tail attached to her shorts.[5] Her Mermaid Heel tattoo is placed on her back, on the left midsection.[6] Millianna is a very cheerful, peppy person. She has a great love for cats,[7] and refuses to see them harmed in any way.[8] She also tries to mimic a cat, from dressing up like one to meowing.[7] Millianna is close with the rest of her friends, and was very apologetic towards Erza after the events at the Tower of Heaven.[9] However, after her reappearance after 7 years, she plans to seek revenge on Jellal Fernandes for making her help build the Tower of Heaven as well as killing Simon. In order to further her goal, she joined Mermaid Heel where another Mage who hated Jellal resided.[10]

Millianna: That's right! It's me, Millianna!

Everyone: Millianna?!

Sanji: You're gorgeous!

Brock: Yeah!

Croagunk: Poison Jab!

Brock and Sanji: (screams)

Croagunk: Sorry.

Millianna: It's okay. (chuckles)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Scarlet: Oh, it's you...

Millianna: Hey, Scarlet! I finally find you! Geez! You move alot!

Scarlet: (sighs)

Ryoku: You know her?!

Scarlet: She's my childhood friend.

Sora: Seriously?

Millianna: Seriously! I know her since childhood!

Scarlet: Right.

Blair: Well, you're a mage?

Millianna: Of course! I'm from the Mermaid Heel, an all-female guild!

Bonnie: You are?!

Millianna: Yeah!

Steven: Awesome!

Chowder: Cool!

Millianna: Thanks! (chuckles)

Max: Yeah...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Above, there's Rouge (Sonic Series). Rouge the Bat (ルージュ・ザ・バット Rūju za Batto?) is a video game character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series released by Sega. She is a well-determined treasure hunter and part-time government agent who plans to make all the gems and treasures of the world hers. Her main jewel obsessions are the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds. She made her debut in Sonic Adventure 2 as a playable character in the Dark story and has been featured in several games. Rouge is an 18 year old anthropomorphic bat with white hair and her main outfit consists of a black bodystocking with a pink heart-shaped breastplate along with arm-length gauntlets and metal-heeled thigh-high boots, both of which are white and have pink at the top. Her boots also have pink heart-shapes over her toes that are used for digging. In Sonic Heroes and the Sonic Riders games, she wears different outfits, but often with similar color schemes and heart-shaped details. She also has an unlockable costume in Sonic Adventure 2.[1] Rouge debuted in Sonic Adventure 2 as a treasure-hunter who primarily attacks with kicks (though bats usually bite or claw) in the Dark Story and her goal is to collect all pieces of the Master Emerald. She makes a deal and joins with Eggman to find the Chaos Emeralds and power the Eclipse Cannon if he gave her an Emerald tracker to find all Master Emerald pieces. She constantly meets Knuckles and engage in battle during which Rouge nearly falls into a lava-like substance, but Knuckles saves her. The two then have a tender moment, leading Rouge to return his emerald pieces and then run off. Rouge finds many emeralds after breaking into "Security Hall" and steals them, but she is revealed by Shadow the Hedgehog to be a Secret Agent and stops Rouge from taking them from the Eclipse Cannon. Rouge cheers Sonic and Shadow on during the final battle to save the earth from the Biolizard and is given Shadow's bracelet by Sonic after his supposed death. In Sonic Heroes, Rouge is the flight member and presumptive captain of Team Dark, as the player can have the ability to fly when they choose her to be playable. She releases Shadow from his stasis pod, and accidentally activates E-123 Omega, who attempts to destroy all of Eggman's robots, including Shadow, who Omega thinks is a robot clone. Rouge stops Shadow and E-123 Omega from fighting, suggesting that they work together as a team to find Eggman. She looks different from in Sonic Adventure 2, wearing purple eye shadow and a pink-and-purple suit with the heart being on her belt. In Sonic Battle, Rouge is one of the most prominently featured characters in the game, with her story being the third to be played through. She is the owner of Club Rouge in the Night Babylon area in the story mode. Most of her fighting techniques appear to be derived from kickboxing. Her special attacks include sending a round bat that blows up towards her enemies, doing a powerful kick and sending what appears to be a ball of glittering energy into her opponents. Rouge also appears in Shadow the Hedgehog, and helps on three hero missions. In Expert Mode, Caren Manuel lends her voice to Rouge at the beginning of two stages. (along with Omega's), and one (along with the voice of every other character that appears in Expert Mode). She is working for G.U.N. and in her levels she rescues the Chaos Emerald, and fights the Black Arms when they are pushed back into the forest and defends the GUN base when it comes under attack by them. Rouge appears in Sonic Riders as an unlockable racer, she is a Flight type, and is the strongest character in the game without a role in the story of the game. She returns in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity as a secret character. The official website states that Rouge has some kind of rivalry with Wave the Swallow. In Sonic the Hedgehog, as an "Amigo" playable character, Rouge escapes from Eggman's base with Shadow after stealing the Scepter of Darkness as part of a mission from G.U.N., they travel to Kingdom Valley, where they are ambushed by Eggman and the broken Scepter releases Mephiles the Dark who emerges to be reborn in Shadow's shadow and sends the two into the future. Rouge then teams up with Sonic and his friends to find two Chaos Emeralds that enables them all to return to the present day, but leaves Shadow alone in the future. Rouge then goes to find E-123 Omega and programs him to wake up in the future and help Shadow, she eventually finds Omega and Shadow have found a way back to the present day and so she and Shadow goes to Wave Ocean, where Omega confesses that he betrays Shadow in the future and that one day the whole world would turn against him. Rouge assures Shadow that if the whole world does turn against him, she would always remain by his side. After Mephiles ignores the trio of agents, Rouge helps the rest of her allies to save Sonic. In the end, Sonic, Shadow and Silver destroyed Solaris. Rouge appears as a playable character in Sonic Rivals 2. During the storyline she teams up with Knuckles the Echidna to find the "Master Emerald" and the "Chaos Emeralds". She steals Eggman's emerald tracker to find them. She and Knuckles find themselves having to battle with other rivals and Eggman Nega in order to find the Chaos Emeralds while Knuckles is unable to find the Master Emerald. Rouge finds six emeralds, which are then taken by Eggman Nega who opens a portal to another dimension, Rouge is dragged into the portal by Knuckles, leading to her finding herself separated from Knuckles in another dimension. When she finds Knuckles, she sees that his mind is being control by the Ifrit, a big fire monster that could destroy the world. Rouge manages to defeat the Ifrit and saves Knuckles, she then finds the emerald detector destroyed and sees the Master Emerald inside it. The two return to their own dimension. Knuckles takes the Master Emerald but is then distracted when Rouge calls him dashing, giving her enough time to steal it and run from the scene. Rouge is playable in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.[2] She, as one of the playable characters plays only a minor role as one of the 'fighters'. She generally, comparing to the others has quite low level moves some including Tornado Kick and Distract. Tornado Kick, a wind offensive move and Distract is used to distract the enemies from the current battle. She is first met in Central city as a helper sent from the GUN. Rouge also appears in Sonic Free Riders as a playable character and in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, as a non-playable rival in each olympic events. In Sonic Generations, Rouge celebrates with her friends at Sonic's birthday party, before the Time Eater appeared and warped all of them through various time holes. She is stranded at City Escape but was eventually freed by Sonic. Later in the Center of Time, she and Shadow the Hedgehog motivates the two Sonics to defeat the Time Eater. Rouge is depicted as a professional treasure hunter devoted to the pursuit of jewels.[3][4] She also calls herself the "World's Greatest Thief," and she fearlessly does whatever needed, disregards personal cost, and ignores abstract morality or manners for potential profit.[3][5][6] Additionally, she serves as a part-time spy for the government's G.U.N. Federation.[3] Her "feminine charm" makes her appear careless, but she is actually scheming and manipulative.[3] She teams up with Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega to form Team Dark.[3] Rouge fights using kicks, especially her signature "Screw Kick," and she can fly using her wings.[3][4][7]

Her Pokemon partner is Purrloin, the Devious Pokemon. Purrloin is a primarily purple, feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a diminutive black nose on its creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, cream-colored marking above each eye. Its neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of its tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension. Purrloin is a quadruped Pokémon, but it can stand and walk on its hind legs as well. Purrloin is a mischievous Pokémon that likes to steal from people. It will put on a cute act in order to get its victims to let its guard down. However, it is often forgiven even if it is caught stealing due to its charm. When angered, it fights back with its claws.

Pokedex: Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin fools people into letting their guard down so it can steal their possessions. When angered, it uses its claws to fight back.

Rouge: (chuckles) It seems that they're trying to figure out where should they look next.

Purrloin: We should keep listening. Just in case we have some important information.

Rouge: Right. You know, I'm glad that Halekulani was able to let us spy on them.

Purrloin: Of course. We could find the Chaos Emeralds.

Rouge: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Haruko: Hey, Suzu!

Suzu: Huh?

Monferno: Can you tell us where's Halekulani, Persian, and Kohaku?!

Suzu: Right! You see, they're right here! (points)

Steven: It's in that place?!

AiAi: It looks deserted!

Lazlo: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: Don't worry!

Feraligatr: We're going to defeat them!

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah!

Beauty: Why are you dancing?!

Ninetales: It's weird!

Suzu: But, I had to warn you!

Shiro: Warn?

Sora: What do you mean?

Izuna: Yeah...

Chingling: You see, there's a group of three members that called themselves, the Few Dangerous Thugs!

Fluttershy: A Few Dangerous Thugs?

Suzu: They're very loyal to Halekulani and extremely tough! Be careful!

Everyone: Right!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Bo-bobo: We're always careful!

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah! Don't worry!

Kid: We can defeat Halekulani! No sweat!

Don Patch, FarFetch'd, and Dejiko: They're ignoring us! (crying)

Don Patch: Hyii-ya! (karate chops Gasser)

Gasser: Ow! (passed out)

Dejiko: (raspberry)

Everyone: Hey!

Beauty: Where are you taking Gas-can?!

Millianna: Gas-can?!

Beauty: It's a nickname I give him.

Millianna: Oh...

Conan: We'll followed them! (runs)

Richard: Conan! I'm coming!

Chazz: Me, too! (runs)

Zola: (runs)

Scarlet: They'll come back...

Ryoku: So, don't worry...

Beauty: Right...

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Brief: Where should we go?

Bo-bobo: I know! To the Gingerbread House!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Everyone: The Gingerbread House?!

Everyone: Huh?

Stocking: Mm... These are delicious!

Stocking Anarchy[2] (アナーキー・ストッキング Anākī Sutokkingu, transliterated as "Anarchy Stocking") is one of the main characters in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. She is a gothic female angel, with long violet/pink hair and teal/cyan eyes. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters.[3] Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. Stocking is a level-headed and intelligent girl, though, she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty . Stocking enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she assures all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage, vore and electrocution. This is ironic, since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she loves, than simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is, but she also seems to judge people by what's on the inside than out. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Panty when in larger audiences, like in "Sex and the Daten City" and "1 Angry Ghost". She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. To prepare for battle, Stocking removes her stockings, to which she can transform into a pair of katanas, known as Stripes I & II, which can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades as well, considering the range of weaponry at Panty's disposal. Stripes I & II are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons and ghosts. Stocking's clothing is widely lolita inspired. Her basic outfit consists of a black lolita-like dress, a blue bow, black/blue striped stockings and black pumps. Stocking's angel outfit seems to be inspired on lolita fashion in general. When in angel form, she wears a gray/white corset-like dress, a blue bow, a white choker, light blue and white stockings, and light gray high heels. Like Panty, Stocking has worn different clothing throughout the series, including a blue bathing suit in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits", a school uniform in "The Turmoil of the Beehive", a sailor lolita-inspired outfit in "Catfight Club" and a black formal dress in "Sex and the Daten City", and pink picnic dress.

Her Pokemon partner is Slurrpuff, the Meringue Pokemon. Slurpuff is a white bipedal Pokémon with a red collar with a spot of red below it, and pink fluffy hair. On top of its head is a red sphere. It has two small, pink feet, a pink face, and a short red tongue that is usually sticking out. When it opens its mouth, a pair of fangs can be seen on its upper jaw. It has an exceptionally keen sense of smell, being 100 million times that of a human, allowing it to distinguish even the faintest of smells.

Pokedex: Slurpuff, the Meringue Pokémon. Slurpuff's keen sense of smell is especially sensitive, much more than people's.

Slurpuff: Yeah! Tasty!

Honey: I love the cake!

Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka is considered a "boy lolita" or "loli-shota;" basically, an older boy who is attractive to girls because he is child-like and cute. Honey, himself, loves cute things and indulges in sweets of cake and candy on a near-constant basis; this, despite being smaller than average for his age and a martial arts champion. He is a perennial optimist with an innocent approach to life that makes him appear to be more like an elementary school student instead of a 3rd-year high school student, as well as the eldest of all the Hosts. He is often seen riding on the shoulders of his best friend and cousin, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, and is almost always carrying his pink stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan. When he speaks about positive things, flowers float about his head. Although he often appears dimwitted, Honey is actually highly intelligent and clever, and is able to see that Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all have feelings for Haruhi. Despite his generally positive nature, he angers easily when awakened from slumber and since his bloodtype is AB, most of the hosts believe that he has a split personality (i.e. Dark/Nice Honey). oldest person in the club, Honey refers to his fellow hosts using the "-chan" honorific. He also serves as a mentor-figure for the hosts, especially Kaoru, and is eager to help others find their identity, just as Tamaki helped him find the courage to be his own true self. However, he does not believe in babying people, even Mori, and typically does not offer his advice unless he is approached first. He is adoring of his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan, as it was made just for him by his late grandmother, and he harbors an insatiable appetite for sweets and cake, admitting that he eats three whole cakes for dessert every evening after dinner. Honey is born under the star sign of Pisces, the Fishes. The positive traits of this sign are imagination, kindness, compassion, intuition, sensitivity and selflessness; the negative traits being escapism, idealism, a weak will, over-sensitivity, pessimism and indolence. Since he is born on the 29th of February, leap-day, Honey is considered a "leapling" and only celebrates his actual birthday once every four years, giving these qualities a lesser influence on his personality. Honey posesses a babyish face and is short in height; his actual height is 148cm (4'11") but he grows to be 180cm (6') in a 2011 omake in Haruhi's dream. His hair is short and honey-blond in color (as opposed to Tamaki, whose hair is pale blond). When not in Ouran's school uniform, he tends to dress simply in the anime but outrageously in the manga. He is typically seen with his cousin Mori or his stuffed bunny Usa-Chan (aka Bun-Bun) by his side, and whenever he speaks, flowers float around his head; the only exceptions being when he is angry, upset or confused. Honey's rose color in the Host Club is pink. In Japanese culture, this signifies joy and trustworthiness; Honey possesses both of these traits. In Western culture, the pink rose is a symbol of nurturing and affection; also traits which Honey demonstrates throughout the series. The Haninozuka family have excelled in martial arts for generations, to the point that all family members are martial arts champions. Upon greeting, it is tradition for family members to fight as a reminder to keep their guard up. It should be noted that height is not significant in the Haninozuka Martial Arts, as it is mentioned that, "There are more small people in the [Haninozuka] family than not." Honey is said to be the best martial arts champion in Japan, his prowess such that he has been instructed to never go all-out in a public fight. The reason given by Tamaki in Ep 18 - Chika's "Down with Honey" Declaration! is that if he ever fought all-out, he would be viewed as a secret weapon and thus, would risk Japan's good relations with the United States.

Mizuki: Of course! It's scrumptious! (eats)

Mizuki Mashou is Tribal Soul's second member, a kind-hearted woman who specializes in jazz and has a love of sweets.

Her Pokemon partner is Politoed, the Frog Pokemon. Politoed is a green, bipedal, frog-like Pokémon with yellow hands, belly, throat, and toes. It has a long, curled hair on top of its head and pink cheek spots that are smaller on the female than on the male. There is a green swirl on its belly. Its legs are well developed and it has bulbous toes and fingers. Politoed acts as a leader to Poliwag and Poliwhirl, which gather from afar upon hearing its cry. Politoed likes to expand its throat and sing. When three or more assemble, they sing in a chorus with a loud, bellowing voice. The curled hair on Politoed's head is considered proof of its status as a king. The longer and curlier Politoed's hair is, the more it is respected by other Politoed. Politoed lives by the water's edge.

Pokedex: Politoed, the Frog Pokémon. Politoed likes to expand its throat and sing out, drawing in Poliwag and Poliwhirl from all around.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Panty and Brief: Stocking!

Stocking: Oh, hey, you two!

Panty: We've find you!

Stocking: Of course! I was here, eating sweets!

Honey: Hi, I'm Honey!

Mizuki: Yo! I'm Mizuki!

Everyone: Nice to meet you!

Pinkie: You're so cute! (hugs Honey)

Honey: Well, thanks! Everyone knows I'm cute!

Nanaka: We can tell why! I'm Nanaka!

Honey: Nanaka...

Nanaka: That's right!

Mizuki: We heard about you!

Politoed: Yeah!

Honey: We heard you're on a journey to the Chrome Dome Empire!

Mizuki: That's impressive!

Feraligatr: Of course!

Tata: We're professionals~dachi!

Everyone: (sighs)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Garbel: (laughs)

Everyone: Huh?!

Honey: What was that?!

Fluttershy: Scary...

Garbel: Well, you finally came, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo.

Feraligatr: Just call him Bo-bobo.

Bo-bobo: Right!

Suzu: That's one of the members of the Few Dangerous Thugs I told you!

Chingling: Yeah!

Degakuman: Wow!

Lillipup: Look at all the sweets!

Rarity: You should put some make-up on!

Garbel: What?!

Purugly: Yeah! You're as pale as flour!

Garbel: Enough!

Rarity: What's wrong?! We're being honest!

Garbel: (growls) Hunting Claws!

Everyone: (screams)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Suzu: Run for it!

Everyone: Right!

Bo-bobo: Huh?! Feraligatr!

Feraligatr: Right! Water Gun!

Goodra: Dragon Tail!

Jelly Jiggler: Good job! Keep it up!

Beauty: Huh?! (screams)

Suzu: (gasps)

Ninetales: Beauty, what's wrong?!

Beauty: My arm... It hurts...

Suzu: Here! Let me help! (picks up Beauty)

Beauty: Thanks...

Suzu: You're welcome! (walks)

Ninetales: We'll handle this off!

Fennekin: Right! Flamethrower!

Flareon: Flame Wheel!

Garbel: (grunts)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: (dodges)

AppleJack: He's tough!

Herdier: Yeah! Bite! (screams)

AppleJack: Got ya!

Herdier: Thanks...

AppleJack: Right...

Bunnelby: Mud Shot! Wha?!

Fluttershy: (gasps) Impossible...

Garbel: (laughs)

Bo-bobo: You know, I'm not that good at dodgeball!

Jelly Jiggler: Me, too!

Bo-bobo: Wow!

Jelly Jiggler: I know! Fist of the Wobble-Wobble: Jelly Wall!

Bo-bobo: Great idea!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Garbel: (attacks)

Jelly Jiggler: Huh?! I guess it didn't work...

Bo-bobo: (attacks)

Jelly Jiggler: Ow!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Jelly Jiggler: Now what are you doing?!

Bo-bobo: Wait! Here!

Goodra: A present?!

Gumimin: That's so kind!

Jelly Jiggler: (screams)

Bo-bobo: Super Fist of the Nosehair: Jelly Explosion! Huh?!

Feraligatr: Beauty! Are you okay?!

Beauty: Don't worry, I'm fine...

Kouta: That was cruel!

Bisharp: Yeah!

Suzu: Don't worry... Her arm will heal... Don't need to work up...

Kouta: Huh? Right...

Bo-bobo: (growls) Nobody aren't going to hurt Beauty.

Garbel: Who cares?!

Bo-bobo: We care!

Feraligatr: Yeah! Water Gun!

Garbel: (dodges)

Feraligatr: Huh?!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Garbel: Now, Darkness Serpent!

Bo-bobo: (gasps)

Jelly Jiggler: Disgusting!

Garbel: This is my power!

Bo-bobo: Uh-oh! I need help! Rarity!

Rarity: Yes?!

Bo-bobo: Could you do something with those nails?!

Rarity: Of course! (takes out make-up) (jumps) Time for a makeover! (attacks) Ta-da!

Serpents: Wow!

Rarity: That's my job!

Garbel: (growls) Look what you did!

Rarity: They look fab-ul-ous!

AppleJack: Here we go!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Garbel: This isn't cute!

Rarity: It IS! Stop lying!

Garbel: I'm not lying!

Rarity: Stop yelling! It's impolite to yell at a lady.

Garbel: (growls) That's it!

Bo-bobo: (dog) Fist of Nosehair: Woof-woof!

Everyone: Woof-woof?!

Rias: Is that supposed to be an attack?!

Garbel: (screams) (passed out)

Bo-bobo: With a complete breakfast!

Feraligatr: Yup!

Stocking: Wow...

Mizuki: He's...

Honey: Something...

Everyone: Yeah...

Stocking: Hm... He's stronger than I thought!

Slurpuff: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Narrator: Let's take a look at Gasser.

Gasser: Huh?

Absol: Gasser!

Dian: You're awake!

Gasser: Huh?! Where are we?!

Dejiko: You're at the stage!

Conan: Stage?!

Gasser: Huh?! You're here, too?!

Chazz: Yeah!

Don Patch: I don't have enough.

FarFetch'd: We want more.

Everyone: Wha?!

Zola: Why did you take us here for?!

Dejiko: To see the show, of course!

Everyone: A show?!

Don Patch: Yeah!

FarFetch'd: Have a problem?

Richard: Ridiculous!

Everyone: Yeah!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Skips: Excuse me.

Everyone: Huh?

Skips, formerly known as Walks, is a main character in Regular Show. He is a yeti who works at the park as a groundskeeper. He helps Benson a lot, and fixes many of the mistakes that Mordecai and Rigby make. He is very wise, and has a knowing of many things to those of the unknown, due to his past of immortality. Skips made his first appearance in the pilot. Skips is voiced by Mark Hamill. Skips is a yeti (standing at 6'0.5") with yellow-ish eyes, wearing only jeans with a brown belt. He closely resembles a gorilla. He has large muscles and abs, though he has small hands. He has white hair all over his body except for his hands, feet, chest area and his face. It is also revealed that he lost some of his hair, so he made a combover. He has an interesting and mysterious past due to his immortality. Everybody relies on him to solve supernatural problems, and he almost always has the answer. There have only been a few occasions where he didn't know what to do, such as in "Brain Eraser" when, although he knew how to delete Mordecai's memory of Pops' nudity, he didn't know how to exit the video tape. He also couldn't fix error 219 on Mordecai and Rigby's computer. In "Skunked", his best ideas (a shower and coffee) didn't work, and in "Sugar Rush" he said to give Pops more sugar to stop his sugar rush when this only made it worse. However, Rigby knew what to do by giving him the opposite of more sugar: Benson's whole wheat donut. Skips also admits that he doesn't know what's wrong with Rigby in "This Is My Jam ", and even goes so far as to give advice that indirectly worsens the situation. Skips is often quiet and is one of the least vocal characters of the show, spending the majority of his spare time working out in the golf cart garage which doubles as his home. Despite his monotone expressions, he can be seen having a good time joking around, such as in "This Is My Jam", where he jokes with Mordecai and Rigby that he knew everything, though admits afterwards that he only knew about their plan because he was "on the can" while they were talking about it. Skips has great self-esteem and pride in his knowledge and strength, once going so far as to kill Rigby when he beat Skips at arm wrestling. He is considerably friendly with the other groundskeepers, and seems to be good friends with Benson, convincing him to take a break in "Party Pete" due to the stress he was going through. Overall, he's always willing to assist anybody that needs him and his expertise, despite how annoyed with the situation he might be. Skips rarely ever walks or runs, but when he is punched in the face by the bouncer at Carrey O'Key's, he runs after his attacker, and throws him into a table, which breaks with the force of Carl/The Bouncer's weight and he walks while Benson is driving the cart to pull Rigby's head out of the black hole in "First Day".

Conan: Wait, aren't you Skips?

Skips: I'm guessing you already find Mordecai and Rigby.

Chazz: Yes.

Poochyena: Wait a minute! How did you know?!

Skips: I know everything.

Lapis: Oh, right...

Skips: Anyway, are you here to defeat one of the members of the Few Dangerous Thugs?

Zola: Yes.

Skips: Well, I could help you.

Gasser: You can?

Skips: Of course.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Sh...

FarFetch'd: The bad guy had appear.

Everyone: Huh?!

Conan: That guy is just a guy in a ridiculous suit!

Wobbuffet: Yeah!

Bad Guy: (laughs) Which one is going to be my hostage?! Huh?!

Don Patch: We can!

Dejiko: Yeah!

Bad Guy: Huh?! Those guys scares me! Wha?! They're moving closer! (screams) They're even closer!

Dejiko: We could do that!

Don Patch: It's too easy!

FarFetch'd: Yeah!

Bad Guy: Okay... (laughs) I have these hostages!

Red Ranger: Stop! We'll save you... uh... thing and catgirl!

Dejiko: Okay!

Bad Guy: (laughs) You can't defeat me!

Don Patch: Oh, yeah?! (punches)

Bad Guy: Hey! You can't do that!

Dejiko: Why not?!

Bad Guy: Because you're not allowed to save yourself!

FarFetch'd: Who says that?!

T-500: I did.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Don Patch: Wha?

Skips: T-500.

Conan: He's one of the members of the Few Dangerous Thugs?

Skips: Correct.

Zola: Let's defeat him. (jumps)

Everyone: Right... (jumps)

Gasser: Don Patch! He's one of the members of the Few Dangerous Thugs!

Don Patch: He is?!

Absol: Yeah!

Don Patch: Oh...

T-500: You dare to ruin my play.

Dejiko: Your play?!

T-500: Of course. It's for the kids.

FarFetch'd: Right... Maybe we should start our own play!

T-500: What?

Don Patch: Hit it!

Suddenly, cows appears.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Skips: What the...?

Gasser: They always do these crazy things.

Skips: Got it.

T-500: This is ridiculous...

Zola: We know.

Dejiko: Aw... What's the long face?!

FarFetch'd: Aren't you having fun?!

T-500: No! All I wanted is to battle!

Don Patch: Okay! I want to battle! Ready, FarFetch'd?!

FarFetch'd: Ready!

T-500: I'm ready, too. Let's go.

Zola: (charges) (draws sword)

T-500: (dodges) No use.

Zola: Huh?

Skips: It must be is scouter.

Chazz: His scouter?

Skips: He'll use it to predict your next move.

Lapis: That isn't fair!

Skips: It isn't.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

FarFetch'd: Brave Bird!

T-500: (dodges)

FarFetch'd: (screams) That hurts!

Don Patch: Don Patch Sword!

T-500: (dodges)

Don Patch: Impossible...

T-500: Hm! (shoots laser beams)

Everyone: (dodges)

Poochyena: Dark Pulse!

T-500: (dodges)

Poochyena: Wha?

T-500: Colossal Cannon Revolver!

Everyone: Huh?!

Gasser: Watch out!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Tecna: Shield!

T-500: Huh? Who's there?

Tecna: Me!

Tecna (Winx Club) and Cyborg (Teen Titans) appears. Tecna is the Guardian Fairy of Technology, and a former Alfea student who joined the Winx Club along with five other fairies during her stay. As the science expert of the group, the team relies on Tecna to solve any technological issues, whether magical, supernatural or ordinary. As shown in the series, Tecna is extremely smart, with an IQ of 150, and loves technology. Sometimes she gets engrossed with technology, and her enthusiasm with the same can be irritating. She is self-confident and a perfectionist. She is always practical and logical, sometimes to a fault. Tecna has trouble expressing her emotions, and bases the majority of her decisions on pure logic, though in the second and third season, she gets over that trouble and is more open and friendly toward her friends. She is selfless and nice to them; she truly cares for them, even if she cannot always show it using emotions. She develops emotionally through the series and eventually experiences crying, stating that she never cried before. In Season 3, she even decides to give up her emotions and love to acquire the Water Stars needed to defeat Valtor. She loves science, experimenting in her spare time by creating numerous techno devices. She also has a photographic memory. She loves computers and video games. Tecna also enjoys playing sports and being active. Tecna is a girl with magenta colored, pixie styled hair, teal eyes, and fair skin tone. Her civilian outfit of Season 1 consists of a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and shoes of the same color. In Season 4, she wears a pink and blue checked shirt with dark purple capris and dark purple heeled ballet shoes, she also has a lime green belt. In Season 5, her hair has increased in length. She wears a lavender shirt with a green skirt and a white belt. She also wears knee high boots and sports some wrist jewelry. Like Bloom she wears a necklace which is similar to hers. In Season 6, her hair is much shorter and is decorated with a dim grey ribbon headband. She wears a striped shirt inside her dark slate blue coat with pink stripe. Her skirt is under her shirts. She wears a striped socks which is slate blue, medium purple and white in color. Tecna's Winx outfit is unarguably the most distinctive of all the fairies viewed in the show, as it covers most of her. The outfit is mainly a full body suit of a sparkling lavender color covering the torso and legs. She has powder blue sleeves which cover her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wears a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. On a few occasions, her helmet has been shown to have a transparent covering for her face. Her wings are green bars which can form small squares on her back, in the shape of a glider. These wings help her fly supported by digital energy considering they cannot flutter. Her Charmix is a triangle pin and a transmitter-shaped waistbag. Her Enchantix outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her Winx outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily violet in color, Tecna's outfit also consists of lattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. She wears an orchid tube top with orchid shorts. On top of the tube top, there are two light blue petal-shaped ornaments connected to several more petal-shaped ornaments on the sides of her shorts. She is the only one of the Winx girls, besides Bloom, it seems not to have her hair styled in curled bunches and ponytails; while it has not grown in extreme length like the other Winx girls, it does lengthen at least a few inches in the back, below her neck, like a flowing fountain, earning her a sassy, tapered and sophisticated look and style. She has also discarded her powder blue colored boots and dons strappy green barefoot sandals with purple jewels, and wears (instead of a tiara as the other Winx girls do, except for Bloom) what appears to be a lily-shaped, soft green colored barrette clip placed upon the left side of her head. Her fairy dust vial is violet with a hole in the middle and diamond top. Tecna's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves like stripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Her hair tapers to a point, giving her a sophisticated look, similar to Enchantix, and she now wears pale lavender eye shadow. She does not seem to really have hind wings in this form, just purple frames of would-be wings. Tecna's Sophix consists of a purple top with a green strap down the middle of it. She has a green colored leaf skirt. It also has green high heeled shoes with straps that lead up her legs to a purple flower. Tecna's Lovix is a violet dress with lavender leggings and armwarmers that have cyan fleecing on them. Her boots are soft violet with cyan anklewarmers. Finally, her wings are pink and lavender with violet borders and diamonds decorate them like for the other girls' Lovix. Tecna's Harmonix consists of a tube top with one strap on the right side of her body which are light purple and light green borders with some frills on the opposite side of the strap. Her hair is longer than in her casual outfit and she has a shell crown. Her skirt is like a tutu and it is also light purple with light green borders. Behind her skirt is a veil that stops at the bottom of her shoes which is light purple and has light purple lining. Her wings are mainly purple with the top part light green and they have jewel that are connected which are fuchsia and purple. Her bottom wing border is also light green. Her shoes are light purple heels similar to Enchantix, but with light green and lilac straps. Tecna's Sirenix consists of a mermaid skin lavender tank top, a matching translucent miniskirt over sea green leggings with purple ribbons tied around it and purple high heeled ankle boots. Her hair becomes dark violet with blonde streaks. There is also a purple ribbon tied around her left arm and her seashell-shaped wings are lavender with a sea green border. Her hair style is similar to Believix's except the thicker bangs and the light blue highlights in her hair. She wears a green forehead tiara with a blue gem that is outlined in violet. Her outfit consists of a baby blue tunic with lime accents on her right shoulder pad over a lilac top and navy blue pants that have lime green circuitry patterns on them. Her shoes are lime green and she has lime and navy bracelets to match her lime organza strips that extend from her back. Her wings are green and violet with pale blue borders in rhombus-shaped. Her hair style is the same with her Believix's, but is curlier and has a lilac and lime star barrette in it. Her dress is a lavender one sleeve with triangular cut outs lilac underskirt. She wears ankle boots similar to Flora's with different colors and open at the toe instead of heels, and adorned with clips like the one in her hair. On her right arm is a small lilac and green watch. Her wings are light blue, green and violet in the shape of butterfly wings but squarer. Tecna is from the planet Zenith. She has the power of Technology and can do Technology-related attacks. Her powers are entirely based on technology and digital energy, but, on occasion, she has been known to control electricity. She can create shields of green energy, which she ironically calls a "Fire Wall". She can also create digital cages and walls of techno energy (called "Laser Cage" in the RAI English version), as well as throw blasts of green energy which can immobilize a person for a short time - or cause them to explode (called "Electric Storm" in the original RAI and RAI English versions). She can also create digital holograms (illusions) and traps which can restrain her foes.

Her Pokemon partner is Musharna, the Drowsing Pokemon. Musharna is rounded, bipedal Pokémon that has a tapir-like trunk. Its body is light purple, while its head is a pale pink. It has oval, red eyes with three eyelashes and dark pink ovals on its forehead and cheeks. The tips of its four stubby limbs are dark pink. Dream Mist seeps out of the mark on its forehead. This mist has various colors depending on what kind of dreams Musharna has eaten; it is most often a dark pink. Shapes and forms of the dreams Musharna has eaten can appear in the mist as well.

Pokedex: Musharna, the Drowsing Pokémon and the evolved form of Munna. The mist from its forehead takes the form of things present in the dreams it has eaten.

Cyborg is the half-cybernetic half-man, chief technological expert and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Cyborg was a promising strong teenage athlete named Victor Stone before an accident that killed his mother and injured him so severely that his damaged body parts were replaced with cybernetics to keep him alive. But since these mechanical parts were not inconspicuous, he was shunned by his home environment and his friends, which frustrated him greatly. As a person, Cyborg is a very outspoken and fun-loving characte wr ho likes to enjoy life, especially since he found friends who consider him a person, not a freak. He likes to enjoy playing video games, tinkering with technological gizmos and eating. He also tends to be stubborn and has had some serious arguments with Robin in the past, but he does make a capable second-in-command in Robin's absence. He also frequently bickers with Beast Boy, mostly about the latter's culinary taste and habit of misplacing all manners of personal items, though the two entertain a close friendship. He takes on the protective big brother role to Raven and Starfire, getting quite upset when they get sad and tries his best to comfort them when he can.[1][2] He hates losing battles, especially to seemingly insignifcant opponents, and has been known to display emotions of anger (which he often takes out on his friends) frustration, and becoming depressed. What emotions he feels he feels deeply and passionately, but he also has a mature head on his shoulders at times, shown partly in how quick he is to forgive Terra after her sacrifice. One facet of personal vulnerability is Cyborg's great personal pride in his inventions and constructions. For this reason, he tends to foster an immense dislike for anyone abusing his technology for selfish reasons, especially Gizmo and Brother Blood, and to be overprotective of his most personal projects, like the T-Car.[3][4][5][6] He also possesses a tremendous appetite, and he will consume any edibles within his reach when hungry. His favorite food is barbecue and he also especially enjoys other meat, milkshakes, pizza, and waffles. The only food he would not voluntarily touch is Starfire's cooking and tofu (especially since Beast Boy goes to great lengths to try and make him eat it) although he once mistakenly ate the alien meat subsitute. When in great danger, Cyborg is actually able to merge his entity fully with the Titans Tower, and draw upon its massive energy reserves. When he connects to it, a sonic beam cannon comes out of his shoulder and can obliterate a landscape. An example of this is when Slade attacked the tower with Trigon's army, he merged and was able to destroy the entire army in seconds (Although a new one rose from the earth in seconds as well). When he merged with Titans Tower, he had a cannon on his left shoulder and his hands. This caused the lights in the tower to shut down. This ability has its own cons though. His entire power cell and the whole power of the Titans' Tower is only just enough to make one blast. This is why he only uses it in desperation, and it is much like an ultimate form, much like Beast Boy's Werebeast form and Raven's white form.

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Everyone: Huh?! Who are you?!

Tecna: I'm Tecna, Fairy of Technology.

Cyborg: And I'm Cyborg, baby!

T-500: More opponents? Fine with me...

Tecna: You need to stop! Musharna, use Psychic!

Musharna: Psychic!

T-500: Colossal Cannon Revolver!

Cyborg: (shoots gun) Boo-yaa!

T-500: What? Impossible...

Zola: Now's our chance!

Zubat: Wing Attack!

T-500: (screams) My scouter.

Richard: Now, you can't predict our attacks! (laughs) The joke's on you! (laughs)

Conan: (thinking as Jimmy Kudo) Stop with the jokes!

T-500: I'll still defeat you! (charges)

Zola: (charges) (draws sword)

T-500: (screams) (passed out)

Crowd: (cheering)

Everyone: Thank you!

Don Patch: Have a nice day!

FarFetch'd: Yeah! Bye-bye!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Mizuki: Huh?! Why are we riding Jelly Jiggler?

Bo-bobo: Because this is the way!

Jelly Jiggler: Wait! I can't be a car!

Stocking: (sighs) I need sweets now...

Madeline: Here you go. (gives tea to Stocking)

Stocking: Thanks, Madeline.

Madeline: You're welcome. Also, you can just call me Maddie.

Stocking: Okay!

Pit: (sighs) Now I'm getting worried.

Suzu: What do you mean?

Rufflet: We're hoping that Don Patch, Gasser, and the others are safe!

Beauty: Don't worry!

Fennekin: We're going to defeat them! And those two can take of themselves!

Pit: Right!

Millianna: Huh?!

Scarlet: What's wrong?!

Millianna: Well, I think we're heading towards that tower!

Everyone: What?!

Steven: We're gonna crash!

Lazlo: Stop the car!

Chowder: Yeah!

Bo-bobo: But, I don't know how! (crying)

Everyone: (screams) (groans)

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Millianna: Is everyone okay?

Everyone: Yeah...

Beauty and Suzu: Huh?! Stop!

Everyone: Huh?!

Bo-bobo: (gasps) Beauty!

Kouta: Suzu!

Beauty: Bo-bobo!

Suzu: Save us!

Megafan: (laughs) Bo-bobo! You're here at last!

Everyone: (growls)

Bo-bobo: Let them go!

Kouta: Yeah!

Megafan: Never! (laughs) Huh?!

Kit: It sounds like...

Softon: Hey!

(eyecatch begins and ends)

Megafan: What's with the motorcycle?!

Everyone: Softon! Titana! Lucario!

Beauty: Mr. Softon!

Bo-bobo: I'm so glad you're here!

Feraligatr: Yeah!

Titana: Of course~dachu!

Everyone: Huh?!

Megafan: (laughs)

Everyone: (gasps)

Narrator: Now, they have to save Beauty and Suzu.

_With Halekulani... _

Rouge: Halekulani!

Halekulani: Yes, Rouge?

Rouge: Bo-bobo and his friends had defeated two members of the Few Dangerous Thugs!

Persian: Impossible!

Halekulani: Thank you for this information.

Rouge: You're welcome. (flys off) Huh?!

Eddy: (sniffs money) Wow! Money!

Pancham: Yeah!

Eddy (Tony Sampson) is the self-appointed leader of the Eds. He is lazy, laid-back, sarcastic, greedy, selfish, easily frustrated, and sometimes mean. For example, in "Don't Rain on My Ed", Eddy chose jawbreakers rather than helping Double Dee in a chicken parade. He loves money, jawbreakers (which he likes to spend his ill-earned money on), dirty magazines (as hinted in "Luck of the Ed"), his room, and Chunky Puffs. Eddy ordinarily comes up with the plans for scamming people, but they usually fail (usually because of Ed), much to his dismay. Eddy will often, especially in the early seasons, slack off by suntanning or drinking a soda while his fellow Eds do all the work. His prized possessions include his dirty magazines, king sized bed, and disco ball; he also has a Barry White album and is a fan of Tom Jones. Eddy is the shortest of the Eds and takes this very seriously, hating the thought of people calling him short. Eddy sometimes boasts about his older brother and uses this to his advantage to gain respect. Like Kevin, Eddy can be mean and sarcastic and can make fun of others, but deep down, Eddy only wants to be liked by his peers.

His Pokemon partner is Pancham, the Playful Pokemon. Pancham is a mammalian, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a young panda. Its head and short, puffy tail are white. There are tufts of fur on top of its head and on its cheeks. There are black circles around its eyes, and the ears are also black. The upper body and hind feet are black, while the lower body is a dark gray. It has dark brown eyes with no visible irises. There are small, dark brown circular pads on the soles of its three-toed feet. It carries a small, green leaf in its mouth. Pancham tries to make itself serious towards its foes, but its glare is not so intimidating. If patted on the head, it can't help grinning. Pancham and its evolution, Pangoro, are the only known Pokémon that can learn Parting Shot.

Pokedex: Pancham, the Playful Pokémon. Though it tries to look tough, Pancham has trouble being taken seriously by opponents.

Krabs: We're sticking rich! Wee-hee-hee!

Captain Eugene H. "Armor Abs" Krabs,[8] known as Mr. Krabs, is a fictional character in the American animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. He is voiced by actor Clancy Brown, and first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted" on May 1, 1999. Mr. Krabs was created and designed by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg. Mr. Krabs is the founder and greedy owner of the Krusty Krab restaurant, where SpongeBob works as a frycook,[9] and Squidward works as a cashier. The success of the restaurant is built in part on a lack of competition and in part on the success of the Krusty Krab's flagship sandwich, the Krabby Patty. The formula for the Krabby Patty is an extremely closely guarded trade secret.[8] His rival, and former best friend, Plankton has a struggling restaurant called the Chum Bucket located across the street from the Krusty Krab.[10] A recurring gag throughout the series is Plankton's futile attempts to steal the Krabby Patty formula, under the assumption that it would eventually put the Krusty Krab out of business. To avoid this, Krabs goes to extreme lengths to prevent Plankton from obtaining the formula (going so far as to refuse to allow him to even buy a Krabby Patty legitimately, out of fear that Plankton might reverse-engineer the formula) or to prevent the Chum Bucket from having any business whatsoever, not even just one single customer (as seen in the episode Plankton's Regular). Krabs seems to value money above all, even life itself (including his own), and he views the other characters in regard to how they affect his money.[11] He tolerates his two employees because of their low cost and positive impact on his finances, but he is quick to rebuke them, especially SpongeBob, if they engage in behavior that drives away customers or costs him money. Although he is rather slimy and cheap, Krabs has his good side. He and SpongeBob have a bit of a father/son relationship - Krabs often scolds SpongeBob if he gets in trouble, but at times gives him fatherly advice; and SpongeBob often looks up to Krabs for advice. Krabs has an occasionally-seen "daughter," a sperm whale named Pearl. Pearl is a stereotypical teenage girl, extremely socially conscious and embarrassed of her father's miserly ways.

Scooge: This is fantastic!

Scrooge McDuck is a cartoon character created in 1947 by Carl Barks and licensed by The Walt Disney Company. Scrooge is an elderly Scottish anthropomorphic Pekin Duck with a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. He typically wears a red or blue frock coat, top hat, pince-nez glasses, and spats and is portrayed in animations as speaking with a slight Scottish accent, also sometimes known as a Scottish burr. His dominant character trait is his thrift, and within the context of the fictional Disney universe, he is the world's richest person. Named after Ebenezer Scrooge from the 1843 novel A Christmas Carol, Scrooge is a wealthy Scottish business magnate and tycoon. He was in his first few appearances characterized as a greedy miser and antihero (as Charles Dickens' original Scrooge was), but in later comics and animated shorts and the modern day he is more often portrayed as a charitable and thrifty hero, adventurer, explorer and philanthropist. Scrooge was created by Barks as a comic book character originally as an antagonist for Donald Duck, first appearing in the 1947 Four Color story "Christmas on Bear Mountain" (#178). The character soon became so popular that McDuck became a major figure of the Duck universe. In 1952 he was given his own comic book series, called Uncle Scrooge, which still runs today. Scrooge was most famously drawn by his creator Carl Barks, and later by Don Rosa. Comics have remained Scrooge's primary medium, although he has also appeared in animated cartoons, most extensively in the television series DuckTales (1987–1990). Along with several other characters in the Disney franchise, Scrooge has enjoyed international popularity, particularly in Europe, and books about him are frequently translated into other languages. He is the maternal uncle of Donald Duck, the grand-uncle of Huey, Dewey and Louie, and a usual financial backer of Gyro Gearloose. His "money bin" and indeed Scrooge himself are often used as humorous metonyms for great wealth in popular culture around the world. One possible inspiration is an unnamed character in the 1943 Donald Duck short film The Spirit of '43 who was a representation of Donald's thrifty conscience. This anonymous character had many of Scrooge's characteristics including sideburns, pince-nez glasses, and a Scottish accent.[3] Scrooge had worked his way up the financial ladder from humble immigrant roots. Firstly, he took up a job polishing and shining boots, and was enraged when a ditchdigger paid him with an 1875 US dime, which was useless as currency in 19th century Glasgow. However, the coin inspired him to take a position as cabin boy on a Clyde cattle ship to the United States to make his fortune at the age of 13. In 1898, after many adventures he finally ended up in Klondike. There he found a golden rock the size of a goose's egg. The next year he had made his first $1,000,000 and bought the deed for Killmule Hill from Casey Coot, the son of Clinton Coot and grandson of Cornelius Coot. He finally ended up in Duckburg in 1902. After some dramatic events where he faced both the Beagle Boys and president Roosevelt and his "Rough Riders" at the same time, he tore down the rest of the old fort Duckburg and raised his famous Money Bin at the same site. In the years to follow, Uncle Scrooge traveled all around the world in order to increase his fortune. During these and earlier travels he learned many different languages from all parts of the world. Meanwhile his family ran the Money Bin. When Scrooge finally returned to Duckburg, he found himself the richest duck in the world, rivaled only by Flintheart Glomgold, John D. Rockerduck and, less prominently, the maharaja of the fictional country Howdoyoustan (play on Hindustan). He had however changed. His newly developed personality - one that was a mix of hostility and crankiness made his own family leave him. 12 years later, he closed his empire down, but eventually returned to a public life 5 years later and started his business. He keeps a portion of his wealth, money he has personally earned himself, in a massive Money Bin overlooking the city of Duckburg. In the short Scrooge McDuck and Money, he remarks to his nephews that this money is "just petty cash". In the Dutch and Italian version he regularly forces Donald and his nephews to polish the coins one by one in order to pay off Donald's debts—Scrooge will not even pay them much for this lengthy, tedious, hand-breaking work. As far as he is concerned, even 5 cents an hour is too much expenditure. A shrewd businessduck and noted tightwad, he is fond of diving into his money, burrowing through it, swimming laps in it, spitting out coins that enter his mouth like water during these swimming sessions, and tossing coins into the air mirthfully only to let them fall upon his head — all without injury. He is also the richest member of The Billionaires Club of Duckburg, a society which includes the most successful businessmen of the world and allows them to keep connections with each other. Glomgold and Rockerduck are also influential members of the Club. His most famous prized possession is his Number One Dime. The sum of Scrooge's wealth is unclear.[11] According to Barks' The Second Richest Duck as noted by a TIME article, Scrooge is worth one multiplujillion, nine obsquatumatillion, six hundred twenty-three dollars and sixty-two cents.[12] In the DuckTales episode "Liquid Assets", Fenton Crackshell (Scrooge's accountant) notes that McDuck's money bin contains 607 tillion 386 zillion 947 trillion 522 billion dollars and 36 cents. Don Rosa's Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck notes that Scrooge amounts to five multiplujillion, nine impossibidillion, seven fantasticatrillion dollars and sixteen cents. A thought bubble from Scrooge McDuck sitting in his car with his Chauffeur in Walt Disney's Christmas Parade No.1 (Published in 1949) that takes place in the story "Letter to Santa" clearly states "What's the use of having eleven octillion dollars if I don't make a big noise about it?" Forbes has occasionally tried to estimate McDuck's wealth in real terms; in 2007, Forbes estimated his wealth at $28.8 billion;[13] in 2011, it rose to $44.1 billion due to the rise in gold prices.[14] One website used the size of Scrooge's Money Bin as a basis and calculated that it could contain over $27 trillion.[15] Barks himself has said that the fortune is five billion quintiplitilion unptuplatillion multuplatillion impossibidillion fantasticatrillion dollars.[citation needed] Whatever the amount, Scrooge never considers it to be enough; he believes that he has to continue to earn money by any means possible. A running gag is Scrooge always making profit on any business deal.[16] Scrooge never completed a formal education, as he left school at an early age. However, he has a sharp mind and is always ready to learn new skills. Because of his secondary occupation as a treasure hunter, Scrooge has become something of a scholar and an amateur archaeologist. Starting with Barks, several writers have explained how Scrooge becomes aware of the treasures he decides to pursue. This often involves periods of research consulting various written sources in search of passages that might lead him to a treasure. Often Scrooge decides to search for the possible truth behind old legends, or discovers obscure references to the activities of ancient conquerors, explorers and military leaders that he considers interesting enough to begin a new expedition. As a result of his research, Scrooge has built up an extensive personal library, which includes many rare tomes. In Barks's and Rosa's stories, among the prized pieces of this library is an almost complete collection of Spanish and Dutch naval logs of the 16th and 17th centuries. Their references to the fates of other ships have often allowed Scrooge to locate sunken ships and recover their treasures from their watery graves. Mostly self-taught as he is, Scrooge is a firm believer in the saying "knowledge is power". Scrooge is also an accomplished linguist and entrepreneur, having learned to speak several different languages during his business trips around the world, selling fridges to eskimos, wind to windmill manufacturers in the Netherlands etc. As a businessman, Scrooge often resorts to aggressive tactics and deception. He seems to have gained significant experience in manipulating people and events towards his own ends. As often seen in stories by writer Guido Martina and occasionally by others, Scrooge is noted for his cynicism, especially towards ideals of morality when it comes to business and the pursuit of set goals. This has been noted by some as not being part of Barks's original profile of the character, but has since come to be accepted as one valid interpretation of Scrooge's way of thinking. Scrooge has a nasty temper and rarely hesitates to use violence against those who provoke his ire (often his nephew Donald, but also bill and tax collectors as well as door-to-door salesmen); however, he seems to be against the use of lethal force. On occasion, he has even saved the lives of enemies who had threatened his own life but were in danger of losing their own. According to Scrooge's own explanation, this is to save himself from feelings of guilt over their deaths; he generally awaits no gratitude from them. Scrooge has also opined that only in fairy tales do bad people turn good, and that he is old enough to not believe in fairy tales. Scrooge believes in keeping his word—never breaking a promise once given.[17] In Italian-produced stories of the 1950s to 1970s, however, particularly those written by Guido Martina, Scrooge often acts differently from in American or Danish comics productions. Carl Barks gave Scrooge a definite set of ethics which were in tone with the time he was supposed to have made his fortune. The robber barons and industrialists of the 1890–1920s era were McDuck's competition as he earned his fortune. Scrooge proudly asserts "I made it by being tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties! And I made it square!" It is obvious that Barks's creation is averse to dishonesty in the pursuit of wealth. When Disney filmmakers first contemplated a Scrooge feature cartoon in the fifties, the animators had no understanding of the Scrooge McDuck character and merely envisioned Scrooge as a duck version of Ebenezer Scrooge—a very unsympathetic character. In the end they shelved the idea because a duck who gets all excited about money just was not funny enough. Many of the European comics based on the Disney Universe have created their own version of Scrooge McDuck, usually involving him in slapstick adventures. This is particularly true of the Italian comics which were very popular in the 1960s, 70s and 80s in most parts of Western continental Europe. In these, Scrooge is mainly an anti-hero dragging his long-suffering nephews into treasure hunts and shady business deals. Donald is a reluctant participant in these travels, only agreeing to go along when his uncle reminds him of the debts and back-rent Donald owes him, threatens him with a sword or blunderbuss or offers a share of the loot. When he promises Donald a share of the treasure, Scrooge will add a little loophole in the terms which may seem obscure at first but which he brings up at the end of the adventure to deny Donald his share, keeping the whole for himself. After Donald risks life and limb — something which Scrooge shows little concern for — he tends to end up with nothing. Another running joke is Scrooge reminiscing on his adventures while gold prospecting in the Klondike much to Donald and the nephews' chagrin at hearing the never-ending and tiresome stories. Scrooge's age has never been specified, although according to Barks, Scrooge was born in Scotland in 1867, and earned his Number One Dime exactly ten years later. Although Rosa stated that Scrooge died at the age of 100, that has never been published in the comics. The DuckTales episodes show a Scrooge who hailed from Scotland in the 19th Century, yet was clearly familiar with all the technology and amenities of the 1980s. Despite this case of extreme old age, Scrooge has not appeared to be on dotage's door, and has been strong enough to keep up with his nephews in adventures, with rare exception there appears to be no sign of him slowing down. Barks explained to some fan letters asking about Scrooge's Adamic age that in the story "That's No Fable!", where Scrooge drank water from a Fountain of Youth for several days, rather than making him young again (bodily contact with the water was required for that), ingesting the water rejuvenated his body and cured him of his rheumatia, which arguably allowed Scrooge to live beyond his expected years with no sign of slowdown or senility.

Spot: Yes! Gems!

Fido: Tasty!

Rover: Of course!

Rouge: (sighs) Idiots...

Purrloin: Yeah...

Preview

Bo-bobo: We need to save them!

Everyone: Right!

Megafan: Try it! If you dare!

Narrator: Can they be able to save Beauty and Suzu?! Stay tuned!

_Chapter Ends... _


End file.
